Le dragon apprivoisé
by crazysnape
Summary: Draco doit échapper à un marriage arrangé, mais qui pour le sauver ? Traduction de Jennavere terminé
1. Default Chapter

**Diclamers** : Je ne possède que la traduction, Hary Potter et tous ces amis sont la propriété de JKR, quand à l'histoire elle est de Jennavere.

**Ratings: R**

**Paring** : cette histoire est un slash, Harry/Draco, donc si vous n'aimez pas, n'allez pas plus loin

**Résumé** : .Draco veut désespérément éviter un mariage arrangé. Mais qui pour le sauver?…Mesdames et monsieur attaché vos ceintures, et c'est parti …

**Note de la traductrice :** j'ai découvert cette fic il y a quelques semaines, et grâce à elle j'ai eu des muscles : trois soirs de barre de rire, que voulez vous ça muscle ! Alors après quelques hésitations je me suis lancée et la voici en ligne.

Elle se compose d'une vingtaine de chapitre pour l'instant, mais elle n'est pas encore finie.

**Chapitre 1 **: A situation désespérée, remède désespéré

"Encore cinq minutes, juste cinq minutes de plus," marmonnait Harry Potter, essayant désespérément de s'encourager sur la fin de son cours de Potion. Il mourrait d'envie de quitter ce triste cachot pour aller dans la grande salle et déjeuner. Comme il commençait nettoyer son bureau, anticipant la liberté à venir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Serdaigle de cinquième année, qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se dirigea vers Snape, en lui tendant une note.

Snape la parcourut rapidement, puis appela, "Mr. Malfoy, vous pouvez sortir plus tôt, votre père veut vous parler." Draco Malfoy lança à tout le monde son regard hautain si typique, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le maudit en silence, ridiculement envieux de Malfoy, et priant avec ferveur pour enfin quitter ce trou de l'enfer.

Alors que Draco passait devant le bureau d'Harry (Harry était assis tout devant, là où Snape pouvait garder un œil sur lui), il tendit imperceptiblement sa baguette pour taper dans un flacon de bile d'armadillo lequel se répandit sur la table.

"MALFOY!" S'écria Harry en vain. Lui lançant un sourire méchant, Draco passa la porte. Snape fut prés d'Harry en un instant.

"Ce sera cinq points pour Gryffondor, Potter, pour le gaspillage d'un précieux ingrédient de potion" Grogna Snape.

'Mais Malfoy - "

"Et cinq points de plus pour tenter d'accuser un autre étudiant de votre propre maladresse."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et garda sa colère pour lui. Snape se tourna vers le reste de la classe et dit.

" La classe est fini. Excepté, bien sûre pour Mr Potter, qui ne pensait tout de même pas sortir avant d'avoir nettoyé de son bureau la bile armadillo." Ravalant ses répliques de colère, (la plupart ayant un lien avec Snape, et un bon nombre d'insulte concernant sa mère), Harry saisit un chiffon et commença à frotter, attrapant au passage les regards emplis de sympathies des Gryffondors et ignorant fermement ceux moqueurs des Serpentards.

"Ne m'attendez pas" dit il à Ron et Hermione comme ils avançaient vers lui. " Je vous retrouve dans le Hall." Ron avait l'air furieux, et il murmura quelque chose que Mme Weaseley n'aurait pas approuvé, alors qu'Hermione jetait à Harry un regard de sympathie en dirigeant Ron vers la sortie.

"On se voit au déjeuner, Harry," dit Hermione, et ils disparurent par la porte.

_Pendant ce temps_.

"Quoi?" Draco Malfoy regardait son père consterné. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux?"

"Bien sur que je suis sérieux, Draco! Pourquoi diable ne le serais-je pas? C'est une pratique tout à fait courante parmi les familles sorcières de sang pure."

Lucius et Draco Malfoy étaient installés dans une petite pièce prés du grand Hall, et Lucius venait juste d'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Père, je ne peux pas épouser Pansy Parkinson, Vous le savez! Pensez-vous réellement que j'accepterais un mariage arrangé ?" Draco avait l'impression que sa tête tournait et les mots _Bordel de merdes_ y résonnaient…

"Draco, voyons, sois logique. J'espère que tu seras d'accord, parce que j'espère te voir accomplir ton devoir de Malfoy. Miss Parkinson est une adorable sorcière provenant d'une bonne famille. Tout les deux vous allez vous marier juste après la remise des diplômes." Lucius semblait considérer tout cela comme chose faites.

"Père je ne PEUX pas épouser Pansy. Avez-vous oublié ?"

Lucius soupira lourdement. "Oublié quoi, exactement, Draco?"

"Um, peut être que je suis GAY?" Draco ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec son père. Quand il avait vu son père l'an dernier il avait vraiment cru que celui-ci avait compris.

"Draco, si tu te réfères à ce petit 'incident' avec ce Zabini l'an dernier, j'ai du mal à croire que cela fasse de toi un gay. C'était juste une petite expérience, ce n'est pas comme si tu voyais quelqu'un maintenant. Et ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour refusé ton mariage arrangé."

Draco regardait juste son père, il avait perdu ses mots (une première !). Il avait du mal à considérer ses mois de sexe effréné avec 'ce Zabini' comme 'un petit incident', sans compter le préfet des Serdaigles et l'entraîneur de Quidditch durant l'été. Puis il se raccrocha désespérément la chose que son père avait dite et qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation.

"Attendez, Père, et si je vous disais que je voyais quelqu'un en ce moment?" Draco retint sa respiration.

Lucius le regarda avec attention. "Je suppose que si tu voyais quelqu'un je serais plus porté à croire que ta sexualité est quelque chose de réel et non pas une passade. Mais Draco, là n'est pas la question, tu ne vois personne, tu essaies juste d'échapper à ce mariage et ce n'est pas-

"Mais je VOIS quelqu'un!" S'écria Draco désespéré. Lucius désapprouva le fait d'être interrompu.

"Vraiment, Draco? Je suis peu disposé à te croire. Puis-je te demandé pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?"

Draco pensa rapidement. "Parce que nous avons gardé cela secret."

" Jolie tentative, Draco, Mais personne ne voudrait garder le fait qu'il sorte avec un Malfoy secret. C'est un tel honneur."Se moqua Lucuis.

"Bien, oui, mais tu vois, nous avons gardé ça secret à cause de lui, je n'étais pas sûr que je puisse déjà vous en parlé, vous savez il est si différent de nous, nous voulions juste être prudent..." Draco savait qu'il était en train de babiller mais il était vraiment désespéré. Se marier avec Pansy n'était PAS une option.

"Soit, Draco, Je ne te crois pas mais je vais jouer ton petit jeu. Alors qui est ce mystérieux garçon que tu as caché à ton père ?" Lucius haussa un sourcil pour défier son fils. Draco sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

"Il est. . C'est. . Je vois." A cet instant, Draco entendit un bruit de pas à l'extérieur, et priant pour que ce soit quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, il courut à la porte, attrapa le marcheur par le dos de sa robe et ignorant le alarmant « HEY » qui sortait de la bouche. Draco ravala sa salive quand il vit qui exactement il avait attrapé, et la manière dont il le regardait, mais sans s'en préoccuper, et souhaitant contre toute logique que ce dernier pourrait le sortir de là il dit :

"Père, je voudrai vous présenter mon petit ami, Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry vas t-il suivre Draco dans son histoire de fou ? Pour le savoir, RDV au chapitre suivant...Qui viendra plus vite si je vois des intéressé(e) s... 


	2. l'arnaque

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire à Jennevere et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : ceci est une histoire où Draco et Harry sont plus que des ennemis dons si vous n'aimez vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

**Résumé** : Draco est bien embêté, il doit échapper à un mariage arrangé, qui pour le sauvé ?

**Note de la traductric**e : Ou la la Que de rewievs ! Là, vous m'avez bluffé ! Je suis contente ? Non pas assez fort... Ravie ? Non, il manque quelque chose...Que dire à part que j'ai failli tomber dans les pomme en voyant le nombre de rewiev ? Je suis sur un petit nuage, soulagé de voir que je ne me suis pas trompée en la traduisant.

****

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

Merci à **Zazan, Onarluca, Drackyumi, Kaorulabelle, Chris52, Michat, Morganne, Melepha, fanli, Rika, Hannange, Zick** voici donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture

**Nfertiti** : merci... aurais-tu pensé que la suite arriverait si vite ? Bonne lecture et a

**Saael'** : Bonjour, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, ravie de voir que le chapitre t'a plu et voici la suite merci pour tout, les encouragements et les bisous, j'adore ça !! Bon j'arrête de blablater et je te laisse lire. A bientôt j'espère...

**Tete de Nœud **: Moi, vache ? mais non, je suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice... qui il est vrai se gausse des malheurs de nos héros... et pis sont pas si horrible que ça les Malfoys !! bye la miss

**Oxaline** merci pour les compliments, ça me fais chaud au cœur. Alors comme ça tu le sens intéressant ? Je ne sais que dire sinon lis la suite pour voir si tu le sentais bien...

**BoBChiri** : merci beaucoup. Je crois comprendre que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Pansy ? je pense qu'il ne faut pas la haïre comme ça, surtout que si on a cette histoire c'est grace à elle alors VIVE PANSY !! euh je crois que je m'emballe un peu, je retire ce que je viens de dire, c'est Pansy, Bonne suite

**Lilyep** : Tu trouves que le début est explosif ? Alors dit moi ce que tu pense de la suite...

**Lyna** et** Lisandra** : contentes que la fic vous plaisent, alors vous pensez qu'Harry va profiter de la situation ? En etes vous sures ? C'est quand même un Griffondor...Bon je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir ...

**Ariane Maxelle-Shinigami** : Ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Alors petit Harry marchera ou marchera pas, réponse dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture.

**Myncat** : Comment ça il est désespéré Draco, même pas vrai !! Enfin si peut être un peu mais un tout petit peu. C'est vrai quoi, les Malfoy ne sont jamais désespérés, le courage, la bravoure c'est dans les gènes lol bonne suite

Melhuiwen : Salut Miss Mel, comme ça t'es intéressée par la suite ? T'es sure ? Et bien voilà, du coup la voilà... mais je te préviens, pas de bouteille d'eau à proximité, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, les concequences peuvent être terrible...bisous et a

**Orphée Potter** : Alors comme ça t'es intéressée par la suite ? T'es sure ? J'étais pas sure à 100 !! lol. Bon alors maintenant tu peux lacher tes cheveux, enfin si il t'en reste... et entamer la suite... bisous et à plus.

**Casiopea** : hola, seniora, soy muy contenta que la historia te gusta, El suguelo es ayi, espero que te gustara tambien. Besos, ( pardonna me para my espanola que no era bueno).

**haillie** : tu te prend pour Pansy, j'avoue que tu es la première ! Enfin contente que tu es aimée voici donc la suite...

**Rouleau de printemps** : comment ça t'es nul(le) pour les reviews ? Celle-ci m'a fait très plaisir quant à Draco...je te laisse la suite pour voir si il va galérer...

bon, maintenant que les rewievs sont finies, je vous laisse lire la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 2: L'arnaque 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'avait dit Malfoy? Son PETIT AMI_? Je ne pense pas non._ Alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir la bouche, Draco continua.

"Voyez père, La raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai rein dit, c'est parce que c'est Harry Potter ! Maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas épouser Pansy, Je suis amoureux de celui qui a survécu !"

Harry se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. C'était certainement une situation très intéressante. Il savait que Draco était gay, tout le monde le sait, et ce n'est pas lui qui le blâmerai de ne pas vouloir épousé Pansy. Il regarda Draco, se demandant pourquoi celuici pensait qu'il allait le suivre dans cette histoire de fou.

Puis il vit les yeux de Draco. Ils étaient désespérés. Draco lui demandait son aide. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il allait le suivre dans son histoire, aussi il aquièsça. Il était parfois un peu trop Griffondore pour son propre bien.

"Est-ce vrai, Potter?" La voix de Lucius était très douce, mais son regard aurai pu le tuer. Harry et Lucius ne se supportaient pas depuis l'histoire avec Doddy durant la deuxieme année. Chaque fois Harry avec vaincu Voldemort, Lucius l'avait haïs un peu plus. De son côté, Harry ne supportait pas la simple vu de Lucius Malfoy, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de singlant, quand il réalisa quelque chose.

Lucius était absolument furieux a l'idée qu'Harry sorte avec son fils. Complètemen furax. Et si il y avait une chose qui ravissait Harry, c'était de rendre furieux Lucius Malfoy. Un petit clin d'œil de sa part Serpentarde.

" Oui, c'est vrai, _Malfoy_," Harry Fit un grand sourire à Lucius, passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco et se rapprocha de lui. "Votre fils et moi somme profondément et passionnément amoureux.."

Draco poussa, un petit et inaudible, soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry le suivait. Puis, après un bref regard au visage d'Harry, il devint un peu plus nerveux. Harry avait une lueur de malice dans ses yeux verts.

Harry continua à parler à Lucius. "Vous voyez, Draco est venu me voir au début de l'année et il m'a tout confessé. Qu'il m'avait toujours aimé mais qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que je pourrai lui retourner son amour, et l'animosité de sa part était en fait qu'un moyen de retenir mon attention. Il était si honnête, si _adorable, _et si_ mignon, _comment aurai-je pu ne pas lui pardonné et tombé complètement amoureux de lui?"

Harry prenait un grand plaisir à l'effet que ses mots avaient sur Lucius Malfoy. Si celui-ci ne prenait pas très bien le fait que son fils soit _adorable_ et _mignon_, et plus encore il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit amoureux d'Harry. Si il était furieux avant, cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

"_Draco_?" Le mot était un avertissement, et Lucius regardait à présent son fils, la colère marquait son visage. Draco déglutit, mais il savait qu'il tenait là son unique chance d'échapper au mariage avec Pansy.

"Oui, père, c'est vrai. C'est lui que je veux. » Draco priait pour que Potter ce la ferme maintenant et joue le jeu, mais Harry s'amusait trop.

"Oh, Draco, _grand bêta_, ne te rabaisse pas ainsi. Lucius, votre fils est si _romantique_, toujours à m'apporter des fleurs, m'envoyer des messages secrets, venir me voir avec juste une serviette Griffondor -"

"Potter, la ferme!" lui souffla Draco. Lucius était prêt à le tuer. Harry, lui souriait juste. Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "Père, je sais que c'est dure croire mais Pot - Harry me rends vraiment heureux. Et je veux être ave lui."

Lucius regarda son fils avec attention, essayant de décider si celui-ci disait la vérité.

"Bien, Draco, Si tu es vraiament amoureux de Potter et bien tu n'épousera pas Pansy." Draco parut soulagé. "MAIS" et là repris son air terrifié. "Je ne suis pas absolument convaincu que tu me dise la vérité, donc je te propose un accord. Si toi et Potter êtes toujours ensemble d'ici à la remise des diplômes, tu ne te marries pas avec Pansy. D'un autre côté, vous aller sortir ensemble devant tout le monde, après tout, plus besoin de gardé ça secret maintenant que je sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco déglutit encore, Lucius lui continua. "Comme ça, je saurai si vous vous séparer. Et tu peux être sur, que si tu te sépare de Potter, tu VAS épouser Parkinson, et c'est tout. Compris?"

Draco pris un grand inspiration, regarda à nouveau Harry avec les yeux implorant. Harry leva juste les yeux avant de signifier son accord. A cet instant, draco aurait pu l'embrassé - tout plutot que d'épousé Pansy. Draco regarda on père.

"Compris père." La voix qui chantait _Bordel de merde_ dans sa tête diminua et il respira librement. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait réussit à se sortir de là. Bien sur il allait devoir faire croire qu'il sortait avec Potter pendant les prochain mois, mais ce n'était rien comparé à une vie entière avec quelqu'un qui ne l'intéressait pas su tout, il prenait Potter sans hésiter.

"Et vous Potter, vous avez compris l'arrangement?" Lucius ricana doucement, et Harry lui, ne broncha pas.

"Oh, Je ne quitterai jamais Draco, il est bien trop bon au lit."

A ces mots, Lucius et Draco furent tout deux choqués et lui lancèrent un double regard qui tue typiquement Malfoy. Un simple regard qui tue Malfoy, est généralement suffisant pour envoyer une personne normale voler la queue entre les jambes. Heureusement, Harry Potter n'avait jamais été ce que l'on appelle 'une personne normal'.

"Pouvons nous allez à la grande salle ? Je meure d'envie de le dires à tout le monde," Dit Harry joyeusement, et il prit Draco par la main et le traîna hors de la pièce Lucius les suivait, les maudissant en silence.

Harry et Draco traversèrent le grand Hall, main dans la main, Lucius derrière, hors de portée de voix. Sautant sur l'opportunité de parlé à Harry en privé, Draco se pencha vers lui et lu chuchota à l'oreille.

" Ecoute, Potter, J'apprécies ton aide, mais es-tu obligé de m'humilier?"

Harry regarda Draco avec des yeux grands et innocents. "Pourquoi Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu sais _exactement_ ce que je veux dire!" Lui siffla Draco à l'oreille.

"Malfoy, language!" Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Draco jeta un nouveau regard qui tue et continua.

" Arrête de me ridiculiser. Mon père va te tuer."

Harry sourire et répliqua non sans sarcasme. "Oh, j'ai si peur, j'en suis tout bouleversé."

Draco envoya un autre regard qui tue à Harry, mais secrètement (chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais), il était impressionné. Harry n'avait clairement pas peur de son père, et c'était une chose que Draco ne pouvait dire. 'Peut-être est-il plus courageux que je ne le croyais' pensa-t-il, puis il bannit rapidement cette idée . Il retourna son attention vers le problème du moment.

"Potter, Ecoute, si tu as la moindre idée de ce qui est bon pour toi, tu vas arrêter de m'embarrasser, compris?" Draco espéra que le message était passé. Harry le regarda, incrédule.

"Okay, Malfoy, premièrement, tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour me menacer, n'est-ce pas? T'as besoin de moi et de personne d'autre. Et deuxièmement, " et là lueur qui rendait Draco nerveux réapparu dans les yeux d'Harry, "Je n'ai pas encore COMMENCER à t'embarrasser,"et la dessus ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, toujours main dans la mains, et Draco avait très, très, très peur.

* * *

voila, nouveau chapitre de finie, je vais essayee d'en mettre un autre dans le courant de la semaine, mais si je peux pas, la suite lundi prochain. Bonne semaine à tous 


	3. La Grandes Salle

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire à Jennevere et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : ceci est une histoire où Draco et Harry sont plus que des ennemis dons si vous n'aimez vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

**Résumé** : Draco est bien embêté, il doit échapper à un mariage arrangé, qui pour le sauvé ?

**Note de la traductric**e :

Merci à beaucoup : Vif d'or, Nfertiti, Myncat, Shetane, tatunette, celin.s, Michat, Morganne, Celine 402, Melhuiwen,L'Ange de l'Apocalipse, Oxaline, Lilyep, Gwenaelle, Chris52, Tete de Nœud, Zick, Onarluca, Hannange, BoB Chiri ,Orphée Potter vos review m'ont fait trés plaisir.

voici donc le nouveaux chapitre. Alors attaché vos ceinture et embarqué dans la folle histore de Draco, Harry et leur amis.

Quelle sera la réaction de la populasse comme vous dîtes ? Qui aura une crise cardiaque en découvrant le noueau couple ? je vous laisse le découvrire alors, Bonne lecture à tous ...

* * *

Chapitre 3: La grande salle

Pas besoin de dire que l'arrivée d'Harry à la table des Gryffondors, main dans la main avec Draco Malfoy, suivit d'un Lucius au regard furieux fit chuter le joyeux bavardage habituel, et que toute les têtes de la pièce se tournèrent vers eux. Ron, Hermione, et le reste des Gryffindors regardaient le trio bizarrement. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose - mais alors pourquoi Harry souriait-il?

Harry profita du silence qui c'était propagé, de la table des Gryffondors à travers toute la salle. Il sourit joyeusement. "Grande nouvelle, tout le monde! Draco et moi sortons enfin du placard. Enfin pour être juste Draco en était sortit depuis longtemps maintenant -" A ces mots, Draco et Lucius fermèrent les yeux ; l'un d'embarras, l'autre de colère. - " mais _aujourd'hui_ Draco et moi pouvons dire au monde entier que nous sommes ensemble!"

Personne ne parla. On pouvait entendre une mouche volée dans la grande salle. Assez habitué à être le centre de l'attention, Harry continua, se tournant vers Ron et Hermione et dit à haute voix.

"Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt les gars, mais nous devions en quelque sorte garder ça secret à cause du papa de Draco. Nous pensions qu'il n'approuverait pas alors qu'en fait il nous a donné sa _bénédiction_, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?"

"Je n'appellerai pas ça ma _bénédiction_, Potter," cracha Lucius. Effectivement son regard disait clairement, qu'il était loin d'obtenir cette _bénédiction._ Pas le moins du monde effrayé, et assez content de lui, Harry appuya un peu plus.

"Oh s'il vous plait, Lucius, Vous nous avez pratiquement ordonné de ne pas nous séparer. Et venir là, pendant le déjeuné était _votre_ idée, vous vouliez absolument le dire à tout le monde!" Harry essayait désespérément de ne pas rire à la vue du visage horrifié des deux Malfoy. Après tout, il n'avait même pas mentit.

La salle entière observait l'échange avec les yeux et la mâchoire grands ouverts. L'héritier Malfoy et le survivant? C'était impossible. Le visage des Gryffondors était passé de choqué à horrifié. Harry lui souriait.

Ron et Hermione étaient parmi ceux qui semblaient les plus horrifiés. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais juste avant, Harry attrapa son regard. Discrètement, il regarda le visage de Lucius Malfoy, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil. Hermione regarda l'expression de furie sur le visage de Lucius, puis se sourit à elle-même. Elle n'avait peut-être pas compris pourquoi Harry prétendait être le petit ami de Malfoy, mais elle avait parfaitement compris que cela agaçait Malfoy senior. Et c'était une chose qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de faire.

"Oh, Harry, je savais que tu avais un amoureux secret! Tout ses retards, la manière de te glisser furtivement en classe, comme si Ron et moi n'avions rien remarqué." Puis, sous la table, elle mit un coup de pied à Ron, tentant de le pousser à rentrer dans l'histoire. "Surtout avec toutes ces fois ou tu es rentré dans la salle commune couvert de griffures et de morsures, nous disant que tu étais tombé de balaie - Draco doit être une vrai bête quand vous êtes ensemble ! "

Draco rougit immédiatement, et un ricanement parcouru la table des Gryffondors. Lucius aussi était rouge - de rage. Hermione rie à l'intérieur. _Prend ça, sale type_ pensait elle. Hermione menait sa propre vendetta contre le plus âgé des Malfoy.

Ron regardait très, très, très confus. Il ouvrit et ferma la boucha deux ou trois fois, regardant Hermione. Elle lui fit un petit signe et ce fut suffisant pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui s passait, mais il savait qu'Hermione était beaucoup plus intelligente et perspicace que lui, et il avait une total confiance en sa petite ami. Aussi, si elle rentrait dans le jeu, lui aussi. Et ce avec un grand plaisir. Les sentiments de Ron Weasley à l'égard des deux Malfoy n'étaient pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de doux et chaleureux.

"Oui, oui, t'as raison, Hermione, tout prend un sens maintenant. Harry et Malfoy, Comment ai-je pu ne pas n'en rendre compte ? Harry, sale chien, quand j'entendais tous ces bruits venir de ton lit, tu me disait que c'était des cauchemars! Je _savais_ que j'avais entendu quelqu'un crié ton nom!"

Suite à cela, tous les Gryffindors éclatèrent de rire, ainsi qu'un bonne partie des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Quant à Lucius et Draco, ils devinrent, si c'était possible encore plus rouge. Harry, bien sur était ravi. _J'aime mes amis_, pensait il.

"Merci Ron, Hermione, vous êtes les meilleur! Je savais que je pourrai compter sur vous pour accepter notre relation!"

Lucius se tourna vers Draco, et dit d'une voix froid et pleine d'avertissement. "Peut-être que _j'a_i fait une erreur en pensant que _je_ pourrai accepter cette relation . . ."

De nervosité, Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que si son père changeait d'avis, le mariage reviendrait plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour dire Hungarian Horntail. Il pouvait vivre humilié par les Griffondors. Il ne pouvait pas vivre marier à Pansy. Foutu_, Potter!_ Il tenta de raisonner son père.

" Écoutez-moi père, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous espériez, mais vraiment je suis très heureux avec Harry. Et puis il viens d'une bonne lignée de sorcier, c'est pas comme si c'était un sang-de-bourbe AOUHH » glapit Draco quand Harry lui mit une grosse tape sur les fesses.

"Draco Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que je t'es dit a propos ce genre de vocabulaire?" Maintenant les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et une partie des Serpentards étaient secoués par les rires. Draco jeta un regard qui tue à Harry - Marcher ou pas, Harry avait franchi la limite. Harry le regardait simplement avec sévérité, mais dans ses yeux une lueur de plaisir. _Oh Merlin, il aime ça. Mon père ne me pardonnera jamais_.

Lucius était sur le point d'exploser. Ron et Hermione, le remarquant, décidèrent de le finir.

"Ça alors, Draco, dire que pendant tout ce temps nous pensions que tu haïssais Harry et que tu essayait de l'énerver alors qu'en fait toute tes mauvais tours n'étaient que ton moyen de flirter!"

"En fait, Hermione je te parie que Malfoy essayait d'énerver Harry. Je parie qu'il a des goûts assez spéciaux et qu'il espérait qu'Harry lui mettrait une bonne grosse fessée." Là tout le monde était perdu, même Harry, et Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier attrapa Draco par le bras.

"Viens, Draco, Je m'en vais. Raccompagne moi dehors." Ils s'en allèrent tout deux, au milieu des éclats de rire. Draco envoya au trio reconstitué son plus méchant regard. Harry se joignit à ses amis pour le déjeuner, essuyant les larmes de joie qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

"Ron, c'était excellant!" Ron avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

"Merci, mec!" Puis continuant à voix basse. "Plus sérieusement Harry, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sur. Prenons un peu de nourriture et partons dans un endroit plus tranquille pour parler." Les trois amis se préparèrent des sandwiches et quittèrent le la grande salle, sous les joyeux aux revoirs des amis d'Harry, tous surpris et rieur.

"Woua, alors Malfoy était supposé épouser Pansy et il t'a utilisé comme couverture? Ça explique pourquoi il ne t'as pas tué tout à l'heure." Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient assis au bureau d'une salle inutilisée dans le couloir des enchantements, et Ron réfléchissait à l'histoire que venait de leur raconter Harry.

"Mais honnêtement Harry, tu vas devoir prétendre que tu sors avec _Malfoy_ pour le reste de l'année? Ça sera horrible, non ? " Demanda Hermione, d'un air inquiet. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une voix venant du couloir le fit.

"Pas ne serais-ce qu'à moitié aussi horrible que vous venez juste de me faire." C'était Draco Malfoy, et à son expression, il était complètement furieux. Harry lui envoya un baiser.

"Coucou, chéri."

"La ferme, Potter ! Là, je suis extrêmement en colère contre toi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque dans la Grande Salle?"

"Oh s'il te plait, comme si tu ne le méritais pas après tout les horreurs que tu nous as fait. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me quitter? Je doute d'être si chanceux." Harry avait raison, et Draco le savait. Il le savait et détestait ça. Tout pendant qu'il aurait besoin d'Harry comme couverture, il devrait faire ce que le Gryffondor voulait. _Il sais qu'il peux m'humilierce connard_.

L'air renfrogné, Draco rejoignit les trois autres. Il avait besoin de parler avec Potter, et il était curieux de la réponse très rapide de Ron et Hermione durant le déjeuner. "J'ai une question. Comment avez-vous su ce qu'il fallait dire? Il n'y avait aucun moyen Harry est pu vous en parler."

"Nous venons juste de l'apprendre. Tout ce que l'on savait c'est qu'Harry prétendait être ton petit ami et que ça agacait ton père. C'était assez pour jouer le jeu," déclara Hermione.

Draco était surpris. "Vous avez suivit l'idée qu'Harry était mon petit ami et m'avez humilié juste pour _faire chier mon père_?"

Les Gryffondors confirmèrent. "En un mot, oui. Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Malfoy, ton père n'est qu'un sale connard." Ron ne mâchait pas ses mots.

Draco les regarda méchamment, mais pas trop. _Dites moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas_. Il prit une grande inspiration. "Ok Harry, écoute, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on continue tout ça. Et on doit être convainquant. Pas besoin de te dire que la scène dans la salle n'a pas pleinement convaincu mon père. Es-tu prêt à jouer le jeu?"

Harry prétendit réfléchir profondément. "Hmmm, Malfoy, je ne sais pas."

"Oh, vas-y Potter! J'en ai besoin!"

Les yeux d'Harry scintillaient "T'as oublié le mot magique."

"Quoi? De quoi tu parles? Quel mot magique?" Ron eut l'air confus lui aussi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, honnêtement. C'est un truc moldu. Il veut que tu dises_ s'il te plait._"

Draco eut l'air horrifié. "Les Malfoy ne disent pas _s'il te plait_."

"_Mon_ Malfoy dit s'il te plaît." Dans les yeux d'Harry brillait une joie contenue.

Draco était prêt à le tuer, mais il ferma les yeux et dit, "D'accord, Potter, on va le faire comme tu sens. S'il te plaît?"

Harry sourit. "D'accord. A une condition."

"Laquelle, Potter?"

"Tu dois être gentil avec Ron et Hermione. Un simple commentaire à propos de sang-de-bourbe, belette, ou argent et c'est fini, compris?"

Draco hocha la tête. _Sincèrement, cela aurait pu être nettement pire._ Puis avec un sourire insolent Draco demanda. « Et toi là dedans ? Tu ne fais pas partie du marcher ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que je n'ai pas à être gentil avec toi? "

Harry sourit " Je peux supporter tout ce que tu me lanceras petit salaud, mais tu laisses mes amis hors de ça. "

Malgré lui, Draco lui rendit son sourire. Harry était un beau salaud, mais il avait des couilles et même si Draco détestait l'admettre, il l'admirait pour ça. "Une dernière chose, Potter, puisque nous avons cour maintenant, toi et moi devons nous mettre d'accord sur notre histoire, parce que les autres vont nous poser des questions. Ça ne ferait pas de mal que l'on sache deux trois trucs l'un sur l'autre. Nous devons être convainquant."

Harry acquiesça lentement. "Qu'est-ce que t'en dis d'aller ensemble au Pré-au-Lar demain ? Comme ça tout le monde nous verra ensemble et nous pourrons nous mettre d'accord sur l'histoire. Et par Merlin, je pourrai même te payer un verre."

Draco grogna mais fit un signe d'approbation. Il se tourna pour partir.

"Malfoy, attends"

"Quoi encore?"

Harry tendait l'assiette de sandwiches qu'ils avaient apportés de la Grand Salle. Quand Draco souleva une sourcil en signe d'interrogation, Harry répondit simplement "Tu as raté le déjeuné."

Un million de remarque sarcastique arrivèrent dans la tête de Draco, mais quand il vit l'expression d'Harry, dénué de toutes malice, il hocha simplement la tête et en pris un.

Ce soir là, Harry réussit à esquiver toute les questions des Gryiffindors, disant qu'il expliquerait tout en temps voulu mais que là, il avait des devoirs. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent à l'étage.

"Sincèrement mec, je ne sais pas comment tu peut être d'accord avec tout ça." Chuchota Ron à Harry alors qu'Hermione approuvais énergiquement. "Je veux dire, c'est Malfoy, par Merlin! Et ce n'est que le début de l'année! Comment tu vas faire pour survivre?"

Harry répondit, l'air pensif. "Tu sais, c'est drôle, mais j'en ai vraiment rien à faire. J'aurai pensé que si, mais en fait non. Le fait est que je suis en dernière année et il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse, donc cette relation ne gâchera pas me chance avec qui que ce soit. Je pourrai m'inquiéter de ce que les gens vont penser de mes préférences sexuelles mais je m'en moque aussi. Non seulement ça ,mais en plus, Malfoy va devoir être sympa avec nous à partir de maintenant, ce qui sera une grande amélioration par rapport au autre année."

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincu. " Tu es sûr, Harry? Je veux dire, c'est tout à fait toi de faire quelque chose de gentil et noble pour ton pire ennemi. Tu es sur que Malfoy ne va pas se servir de toi?"

"Comment le pourrait il ? Il a besoin de moi pour le protéger de ce mariage. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas sur que moi je vais résister au opportunité que j'aurai de me moquer de lui. Comme aujourd'hui. C'était si drôle. »

Ron y consentit. "Un point pour toi mec. En plus, tu pourras essayer de lui apprendre les bonnes manières Mon frère Charlie a dit que tu serais très bon pour apprivoiser les dragons, et Draco ne signifie-il pas 'dragon' ? Peut-être pourrais-tu trouver un moyen de dresser Malfoy. "

"Le celebre Harry Potter, dresseur de dragon? Faites confiance à Charlie pour sortir ce genre de chose." Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles " et puis les gars, vous oublier le meilleur côté du marcher"

"Comment ça, Harry?" demanda Hermione.

" Je vais passer tout mon temps libre avec Malfoy. Il est peut-être sacrement diabolique mais il est absolument superbe. Il est le mec le plus excitant que je n'ai jamais vu."

"HARRY!" s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione qui semblait un peu dégoûté mais qui souriaient néanmoins, pensant qu'Harry plaisantait.

Mais ne n'était pas le cas.

et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini, que dire à par que moi il m'a vraiment fait déliré ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

La semaine prochaine, direction Pré-au-Lar....

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine.


	4. Pré au Lard

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire à Jennavere et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : ceci est une histoire où Draco et Harry sont plus que des ennemis dons si vous n'aimez vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

**Résumé** : Draco est bien embêté, il doit échapper à un mariage arrangé, qui pour le sauver ?

Bonjours à tous et à toutes, comment allez vous en ce début de semaine ? bien j'espères, tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, j'y répondrais en fin de chapitre.

Chapitre 4: Pré-au-Lard

Le jour suivant Harry se réveilla dans les derniers, et fit seul le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle. Maintenant que Malfoy était coicé par leur accord et qu'il devait se comporter de manière un peu plus civilisée avec lui et ses amis, Harry attendait presque avec plaisir de devoir passer la journée avec lui. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une véritable honte qu'un aussi beau mec soit un tel connard. Cependant, maintenant que Malfoy était sous son contrôle, Harry sentait qu'il allait peut-être passer une bonne journée.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide de la table, quasiment vide, de Griffondor et remplit son assiette. _Ron et Hermione doivent être déjà partis, _pensa-t- il. Il mâchonnait distraitement quand soudain il sentit une présence prés de lui, il leva la tête et vit le. . . magnifique visage de Draco Malfoy, qui regardait Harry très froidement.

"Salut beau blond. Quoi de neuf?"

Draco ne trouva pas ça drôle. "Très drôle, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps bon Dieu?"

"Ou la. T'es pas vraiment quelqu'un de matinal, n'est-ce pas Drake?" Dit Harry buvant tranquillement son jus d'orange

"En fait, je suis quelqu'un de très matinal, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, sale flemmard! Tu es très en retard! On doit partir tout de suite, j'ai des choses à faire!" Il se renfrogna. "Et ne m'appelle pas Drake.»

"Ouhai, ouhai " Harry lui sourit et continua à manger. Draco se renfrogna un peu plus et s'assit en face d'Harry. Il croisa ses bras et fixa méchamment Harry.

Harry le regarda et sourit. "Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu boudes. " Il résista à la tentation de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Draco était scandalisé. « Je ne suis rien de tel, Potter! Aucun Malfoy dans toute l'histoire de notre distingué famille n'a été, ou ne sera jamais quelque chose d'aussi absurde que _mignon_. Nos somme beaucoup trop digne pour un adjectif si . . . _commun_."

"Bien que si tu l'es," répondit Harry d'un ton condescendant. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry s'était levé et avait attrapé quelques toasts et une serviette.

"Allons-y chéri, si c'est si important pour toi je mangerai en route. On peut y aller ? " Draco se leva à son tour, boudant toujours, et ils quittèrent tout deux la Grande salle et se dirigèrent vers le Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Étonnamment, la conversation entre les deux garçons ne fut pas gênante du tout. Avec le nouvel arrangement entre eux, ils décidèrent, d'un accord tacite, de se comporter de manière civilisée. Ils parlèrent un peu de Quidditch, puis comparèrent leurs notes pour en arrivée à parler de leur famille, essayant d'apprendre à se connaître. Harry apprit beaucoup de chose sur l'histoire de la famille Malfoy, et fut surprit de voir combien c'était intéressant. Draco fut choqué en découvrant ce qu'avait fait les Dursleys, notamment comment ils avaient caché à Harry la vérité à propos de ses parents et sur son héritage durant toutes ses années. 

"Donc en gros, Hagrid est apparu dans une petite cabane et tu as finalement su la vérité. Quand je pense que nous avons tous grandit entendant ton putain de nom encore et encore, Harry Potter, le grand sauveur du monde magique!"

"Je sais. C'est insensé. J'ai hâte d'être assez vieux pour quitter les Dursleys pour de bon. Ils sont absolument horrible."

"J'ai toujours cru que toi, plus que tout autre, étant le célèbre Garçon-qui-a-survecut, avait grandit gâter et aimer."

"Oh, je n'en le souhaitais pas tant. J'aurai juste voulu ne pas être détest Cela fut dit avec de la tristesse dans les yeux et la voix d'Harry, et Draco sentit au fond de lui de la sympathie pour le jeune homme. Bien sur, son père était un salaud et un Mangemort, mais il l'avait pourri gâté et il ne l'avait jamais fait dormir dans un placard.

Harry se secoua un peu, sourit et dit. "Désolé, ça sonne un peu trop mélodramatique. Je n'aime pas trop faire ma reine du drame. Regardes, on y est presque. Ou veux tu aller en premier?"

Durant tout le trajet, Draco avait observé Harry de très près. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était sublime- Draco le savait depuis déjà quelques années. Ses cheveux noires, décoiffés et ses éclatants yeux verts étaient une véritable légende parmi les filles et une bonne partie des gars de Poudlhar. L'année précédente avait été une bonne année pour lui aussi. Il était maintenant assez grand, il avait encore son bronzage de l'été et était sans aucun doute, baisable. Et peut-être que s'il avait une bonne coupe de cheveux, enlevait ses lunettes et portait des vêtements plus adaptés, il pourrait être aussi irrésistible de Draco lui-même.

Draco regarda les vêtements d'Harry. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il appartenait avant à son cousin, qui était énorme, et que c'était pour ça que sur lui ils ressemblaient être des baggy. Draco était soudain très curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il était sure qu'Harry bien fait, après tout, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et très actif, n'est-ce pas? Il pris sa décision.

" Au _joyeux chiffon sorcier_. J'ai un peu de shopping à faire, peut-être pouvons nous nous occuper de ça d'abord et aller boire un verre au trois balais ensuite?"

" Ça m'a l'air parfait," répondit joyeusement Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de là ou il venait de mettre les pieds.

* * *

"Malfoy, vraiment, je n'arriva pas à croire que tu es dépensé tout cet argent pour moi. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais." Harry et Draco partageaient une charmante table aux trois balais, et sirotaient une bièreaubeurre. Ils étaient entourés de sac de course, la plupart à Harry. 

"Potter, combien de fois dois je te le dire – si, je le dois. Tu es supposé sortir avec un Malfoy maintenant. Je nage dans l'argent, j'aurai l'air d'un laideron par association. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas besoin de te couper les cheveux, ils étaient absolument horrible."

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'était pas habitué à se préoccuper de son apparence, et Draco venait juste de passé sa matinée à l'arranger. Il lui avait acheté des tonnes de vêtements, l'avait obligé à se couper les cheveux et puis le surpris avec des lentilles de contactes.

" J'ai l'impression que tu est mon 'sugar daddy' 1."

"Ton quoi?"

"C'est un truc moldu. Un 'sugar daddy' est quelqu'un qui dépense des tonnes d'argent pour quelqu'un d'autre, qui généralement n'a pas beaucoup et implicitement en échange il y a des . . . faveurs sexuelles."

"Hmmm. Et bien cela ne marche pas dans notre cas, puisque tu es bourré de fric, Potter."

"Ouhai. Et tu n'attend pas de faveur sexuelle en échange de tout ça."

"Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être si sûr?" Draco haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive en regardant Harry, qui lui reposa précipitamment sa bièreaubeurre sur la table.

"MALFOY!"

"C'était juste un test, Potter. Je pense que nous avons établi que je ne suis pas ton 'sugar daddy'. Bien que," Là Draco dit d'une voix pleine de sous-entendue "tu peux toujours m'appeler papa si tu veux. 2"

Harry rougit. "Malfoy, fait attention." Draco un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, dit.

"Serais tu en train de rougir, Potter? Puis-je te rappeler qu'hier tu as quasiment annoncé à toute l'école, ainsi qu'à mon père, que nous avions beaucoup de relation sexuelle pour le moins spécial ? Ne me dis pas que ce petit commentaire, ce petit flirt t'embarrasse."

Harry se rembrunit. La vérité était que, le commentaire de Malfoy's l_'avait _embarrassé, parce qu'à présent Malfoy et lui était engagé dans cette pseudo relation et qu'en passant du temps ensemble sans se battre et il s'apercevait qu'il lui était difficile d'ignorer que Draco était sensationnel. Il avait de lumineux yeux gris qui étaient véritablement étourdissant lorsqu'ils n'étaient ni moqueurs ni condescendants. Ses cheveux semblaient si doux, si brillant et ils restaient si parfaitement à leur place, tout le contraire des siens, qu'Harry mourrait d'envie de passer ses doigts dedans et de les décoiffés. Et ce corps – Draco savait très certainement comment s'habiller pour se mettre en valeur, et Harry pouvait clairement voir sous son T shirt les contours de son torse musclé.

Et là à voir Draco faire un petit commentaire charmeur, même s'il était faux avec une voix très sexy _…Ressaisis toi, Harry. C'est toujours Draco Malfoy – il ne t'aime pas alors il ne va certainement pas te laissez l'embrasser._ Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant d'ignorer ses hormones.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le pub. C'était rempli de la foule habituelle, mais Draco et lui étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre et pouvait murmurer. Ça semblait être le bon moment pour mettre en place les détails de leur relation, il fit part de son avis à Draco qui était d'accord

"Potter, avant de commencer, j'ai une question – pourquoi t'as joué le jeu? Ça n'a aucun intérêt pour toi, et je ne t'es pas donné beaucoup de raison d'avoir envie de faire quelque chose de gentil pour moi."

_Quelque chose de gentil pour lui, hein? Je peux faire quelque chose de **très **gentil pour lui s'il voulait juste enlever son pantalon - NON! Méchant Harry! _Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. "Crois le ou non, je m'en moque. Je ne suis mis à ta place, je détesterai épouser quelqu'un que je n'apprécie même pas."

"Ce n'est pas tout. Je sais que tu sais que je suis gay, mais sais tu que Pansy aussi?" Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, stupéfait. "Et bien elle l'est. Quel mariage cela aurait été. Nous aurions tout deux été malheureux. Tu nous fait à tout deux une énorme faveur."

Harry rejeta ses remerciements. "C'est rien, vraiment. Pas de gros problème. En plus," il continua tandis qu'un sourire taquin se formait sur ses lèvres, "Pour un pseudo petit ami, j'aurai pu tomber pire. Tu viens juste de dépenser une fortune pour moi et tu es assez agréable à regarder, tu sais."

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. " Ne viens tu pas de me faire un compliment, Potter?"

"Ne t'y habitue pas, Malfoy. Alors continuons, réfléchis. Quelle est notre histoire ? Comment en sommes nous venu à être un couple ?"

Draco prétendit y réfléchir, mais il était si heureux du petit compliment que venait de lui faire Harry qu'à la place il se contena de regarder ce dernier. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en décoiffé mais avec un certain style, à la mode, et ils semblaient si doux et si brillant que Draco devait se retenir pour ne pas y passer les doigts. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence derrière ses lunettes, et Draco fut traversé par la fugace pensée qu'on pourrait se perdre dans de tels yeux, et ne jamais en ressortir. _Depuis quand me suis ramolli ? Si tu dois penser aux yeux de Potter, ne penses pas que tu pourrais te perdre dedans. Pense plutôt à comment ils seraient s'il était excité. Ou s'il était étendu sur ton lit, sans le moindre vêtement sur lui? Quelles couleurs les éclaireraient? Oui. Ce sont des bien meilleur pens – Non! Cerveau – Aarrête ça! C'est ce putain d'Harry Potter à qui tu penses!_

"Ok, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?" Comme Harry parlait, Draco se força à se concentrer sur lui. "Au début de l'année, nous avons tous deux un énorme béguin l'un pour l'autre, secrètement bien sur, car aucun ne pense que l'autre sera d'accord."

"Et ce pour d'évidentes raisons. Tel qu'être des ennemis mortels."

"Oui. Exactement. Et un jour nous avons une énorme bagarre quelque part, disons, le terrain de Quidditch, et nous nous battions et sans qu'on sache comment la seconde suivante, on s'embrassait comme des fous."

" Tout notre haine transformer en passion?"

"Oui. Et ensuite au milieu de tout ça nous sommes tombé amoureux et le tour est joué. Simple, mais crédible, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire à partir du moment ou l'idée de tombé amoureux de son pire rival fonctionne. "

Draco acquiesça. "Pas mal, Potter. Gentille petite histoire de Gryffondor. Je suis sûre que tous tes charmants amis vont marcher. C'est une bonne chose que la belette sache la vérité sinon il aurai fait une crise."

"_Malfoy_," Harry fixait Draco d'un regard sévère, "Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier. Tu dois être sympas avec mes amis."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je le pensais, Malfoy! Je sais que ton petit cul aristocratique n'est pas habitué à fréquenter le petit peuple tel que nous, mais je n'accepterais aucune grossièreté de ta part, compris?"

"Potter, tu vas vraiment me quitter si je fais quelques remarques sarcastiques sur Granger ou la belette?"

Harry lui jeta un regard méchant. "Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Je pourrais choisir de t'apprendre quelques leçons à la place."

A ces mots, Draco se sentit un peu plus nerveux, mais réussit à le cacher et il se moqua. "Est une sorte de menace? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?"

Le regard d'Harry était résolument plus méchant. "T'as sacrément raison, c'est une menace. Cela veut dire que je n'hésiterai pas à t 'embarrasser. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai mit une tape sur le cul dans la grande salle pour avoir dire le mot ' Sang-de-Bourbe'? Je ferai en sorte que ce souvenir ne soit qu'un pique-nique à côté."

Draco rougit. _Stupide Potter_. Cela avait en effet été un moment très embarrassant, tout le monde regardant Potter le gronder comme sale môme. Il est un Malfoy, pour l'amour de Merlin! Il pouvait dire et faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire Harry haussa un sourcil.

"C'était mon unique condition Malfoy. _Que tu sois sympa avec mes amis_. Si tu ne l'es pas je serais pas responsable de mes actions. Je t'aurai prévenu."

Draco ne savait pas si il voulait ricaner, grogner ou bouder. "J'ai pas peur de toi, Potter."

"Peut-être que tu devrais."

Draco décida de bouder.

* * *

voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'acheve, j'esper qu'il vous a plu. La semaine prochaine, Pré-au-Lard deuxieme partie... 

1 je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de l'expréssion française por Sugar daddy,ça fait une semaine que je me prend la tête à se sujet don si quelqu'un peut m'aider j'en serais ravie

2 pour ce qui l'on lut petit clin d'oeil à 'Batman'. A ce sujet, petite info, la suite 'Catwoman' est arrivé aujourd'hui sur le site, je vais voir si je peux la traduire...

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Bob Chiri **: Coucou, je compatis de tout coeur car je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'empêcher de rire. Jennavere, l'auteur, a un humour terrible, j'ai même failli me faire pipi dessus, t'imagine...alors qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre, toujours aussi drôle ?

**Nfertiti** : c'est cool de voir que je ne suis pas la seule folle morte de rire devant les bêtises de notre trio, je ne sais pas lequel a été le pire...ou le meilleur ? Qu'a tu pensé de cette première partie de pré-au Lar ? et tu veux un secret ? La deuxième partie est encore meilleur...quoi ? Je suis méchante de dire ça ? Mais noooonnn bisous a

**Onarluca** : je crois que tu as bien raison, c'est même pire que la honte, ils y sont allés un peu forte, mais en même temps, c'est tellement bon...

**Zazan** Hello, il est vrai que dans ce chapitre, l'honneur des Malfoys s'en prend plein la tête, mais comme tu le dis si bien, qui n'en aurait pas profité ? Et puis je te rassures ça ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps. Alors comme ça JRK a échappé à des doloris ? je suis contente que que tu te sois retenue, c'est vrai je veux la suite moi !! Pendant que j'y pense, si tu aime quand Malfoy joue les dure, je suis en train de traduire une fic qui s'appel Hearts of glass et je pense que tu aimerais, tu la connais ? Une dernière petite question, tu ne trouves pas que ça s'arrange pour Draco dans ce chapitre ? Bisous et a

**Orphée Potter** : On dirait que tu veux la suite, je me trompe ? Alors maintenant que tu l'as eu est ce que ça t'as plu ?

**Zed Oras** : contente que ça te plaise, pour Lucius que dire à part qu'il est parti faire une cure de calme chez 'sorcier trop stress' et qu'on ne sait pas encore quand il va sortir, car il a pris une sacré claque le petit père !!

**Myncat** : voilà la suite et merci de m'avoir prévenu de mon erreur, j'ai corrigé.

**Oxaline** alors, pas trop déçut par réaction de Ron, je pense qu'elle n'a pas été comme tu l'imaginais, qu'a tu pensé de Draco dans ce chapitre, tu ne trouves pas son comportement tout aussi ambigu que celui d'Harry ? Enfin heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant, ciao

**Shetane** : comment ça tu trouves Dray excitant ? Attention rappelle toi qu'il n'est pas pour toi, il est pour Harry !! Et qui sait comment il réagira notre petit ryry si tu t 'en approches trop, prends garde, il peut sortir ses griffes...

**Lilyep** : je suis ravie que cela te plaise et la suite tu viens de la lire alors j'espère qu'elle t'a plu tout autant..

**Celine.s** : ça va mieux ? tu as repris ton souffle, parce que c'est vrai que quand on rire on arrive plus à respiré, sinon, toi qui trouvais leur pensé pas très catholique, qu'as tu pensé de cette suite ?

**Ginypompom** : Quelle idée de rire toute seul devant son pc ! Je ne comprend pas..._deux secondes de réflexions plus tard _ah si je comprends, ce sont les malheurs de notre petit Draco qui te font cet effet. C'est pas bien !!(Dit elle alors qu'elle a fait la même chose...) pendant que j'y pense, j'aime bien tom pseudo, très original. Fan de pompom ? bon je me tais, mais avant il t'a plu ce chapitre ou pas ?

**Zick** contente que tu aimes, quand à la suite tu viens de la lire alors j'espère que tu l'as apprécié tout autant...

**Vif d'or** : c'est vrai qu'Harry dresseur de dragon c'est une image assez sympas, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je l'imagine trop bien tout en noir, sur un balai, avec un fouet et un gros dragon vert à ses pieds. Après, va savoir pourquoi je l'imagine comme ça...A part ça, t'as aimé la visite ? Bisous et a


	5. PréauLard 2

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire à Jennavere et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : ceci est une histoire où Draco et Harry sont plus que des ennemis dons si vous n'aimez vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous cette semaine ? Bien j'espère. voici donc la deuxieme partie de Pré-au-Lard, alors bonne lecture à tous !!

les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre

* * *

Chapitre Cinq: Pré-au-Lard (2 parties)

"D'accord Potter, je pense qu'il est temps de parler de sexe."

Harry reposa sa Bièreaubeure. "Répètes _?" Oh Merlin, y a t il la moindre chance pour qu'il veuille que dans notre accord, on baise? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît …_

"Sexe, Potter! Les petites abeilles? Ou pour être plus précis, notre histoire sexuelle. Je pense que nous devons savoir qui l'autre à baiser. Ça aurait l'air bizarre si on ne savait pas."

"Oh, ça... Bien...bien sur." _Merde, merde, merde_. Harry semblait regarder partout sauf les yeux de Draco.

"Potter, Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Hier, toi et tes amis vous délectiez à laisser entendre, dans la grande salle, que toi et moi avions une activité sexuelle débordant et assez particulière, et tu n'étais pas le moins du monde embarrassé. Ne me dit pas que tu es devenu prude tout à coup."

Harry tortilla sur son siège mal à l'aise. "Ne sois pas bête, Malfoy. C'est juste que… Et bien tu sais, hier c'était pas réel, nous étions juste en train de nous amuser. Et là, eh bien...c'est réel. » _Oh Bravo, Harry, Quelle lamentable excuse. C'est juste que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il sache que tu mourrais pour transformer toutes les blagues d'hier en réalité._

"Potter, c'est pas comme si je te faisais des propositions là. Je veux juste savoir avec qui t'as couché. J'imagine que la liste doit faire un kilomètres de long."

Harry rougit, et Draco découvrit combien Harry pouvait être adorable lorsqu'il rougissait.

Finalement, Harry bégaya, "Je peux pas te dire."

"Quoi? Bien sur que tu peux me le dire. Tu dois me le dire, tu es supposé être mon petit ami et un chaud lapin."

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, Malfoy! Personne le sait, pas même Ron et Hermione."

"Merlin, c'est si horrible que ça?"

Harry secoua juste la tête pour dire non.

"D'accord, écoute pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails pour l'instant. Dis moi juste combien. Dix? Vingt?"

Harry le regarda consterné. "Pour quel sorte traîné est-ce que tu me prends?"

"Je ne te prend pas pour une traîné, Potter, je pensais juste qu'étant le célèbre Harry Potter et tout, ça tu avais dû coucher avec des millions de fille maintenant. J'ai bien vu comment elles se jetaient sur toi. Il est clair que j'avais tord. Donc combien?"

Harry soupira et leva un doigt

"UNE?"

"Oui, UN! Juste un! Y a un problème?"

"Pas de problème, vraiment." Et ça n'en était pas un. Draco était juste un peu surpris, mais quand on y réfléchissait, c'était logique "Je suppose que j'aurai dû prendre en compte que tu es trop noble pour profiter de ta célébrité pour coucher. En plus, quand aurais-tu pu avoir le temps pour ça alors que tu es sans cesse en train de te battre contre les forces du mal?"

Harry ricana doucement. "Est-ce que tu réalises que mes batailles contre les ' forces du mal' vous incluaient toi et ton père?"

Draco lui sourit. "Bien sur. Mais nous changeons de sujet. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me dire qui est la chanceuse?"

Harry fit à Draco un petit sourire sexy. "C'est drôle, mais je ne rappelle pas avoir parler d'une fille."

Draco sentit son estomac faire un tour sur lui même_. Oh Merlin, est que ça veut dire que Potter est…oh Mon Dieu, je peux coucher avec lui, je peux coucher avec lui pour de vrai. Ok, calmes toi. Tiens toi Draco._ Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Tout va bien, Malfoy?"

"Hum, oui, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dise que nous étions du même bord, c'est tout."

Harry sourit. "Ouais, après ma désastreuse relation avec la prénommé Cho Chang j'ai compris que ce n'était pas pour moi. Je suppose que cette information n'est pas de notoriété publique. Ou ne l'était pas devrai-je dire, car en prétendant sortir avec toi me suis poussé tout seul hors du placard. Alors tu vois que j'ai des avantages dans cette histoire, j'en suis sortir, et avec style."

Draco lui rendit son sourire. "Alors tu ne vas pas me dire qui c'était? Allez! Je vais même le dire s'il te plait."

Harry rie. "Vraiment? C'est vraiment tentant, tu sais, parce que t'as vraiment besoin de pratique. " Il réfléchit un instant. "Dis le pour voir."

"S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait _s'il te plait_?" A présent, Draco regardait Harry avec un regard si non-Malfoyien de chien battu, et il avait l'air tellement adorable qu'Harry ne put résister.

"C'est bon Malfoy, t'as gagn : mais seulement parce que t'es sacrement mignon comme ça."

"Potter, Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ce mot pour me décrire!"

"Et depuis quand est-ce que je fais ce que tu me dis de faire?" Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire coquin.

« T'es vraiment agaçant, tu sais ça ?" Harry lui tira la langue et Draco éprouva soudain le besoin urgent de la prendre entre ses lèvres. "Maintenant dis moi avec qui t'as couché avant que je devienne fou. Je te promet de ne le dire à personne."

Harry prit une grande inspiration et dit. "Charlie Weasley."

"QUOI??" L'explosion de Draco fit se retourner un grand nombre de client des Trois balais qui leur jetèrent un regard curieux.

"Chut, s'il te plait? On nous regard."

"Ils vont arrêter. Merlin, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne l'ais pas dis à Ron ou Hermione. Mais je dois avouer, Potter, t'as plutôt bon goût."

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être choqué. "Quoi? Je ne comprends pas. Tu hais les Weasleys. J'aurai cru que tu serais dégoûté."

Draco s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et dit en baissant la voix. "Et bien, les choses étant Potter, que j'ai vu Charlie Weasley. En quatrième année, lorsqu'il est venu pour le tournois de trois sorciers. Et cet homme est un dieu en botte en dragon. Absolument délicieux. Mais par ailleurs c'est vrai que je ne fais pas grande attention aux Weasley, Charlie est une exception. Bon au lit?"

"Et bien, pour être honnête, je n'ai rien pour comparer, tu vois ? Mais pour ce que je peux en dire c'était foutrement bon."

"Quand avez-vous couché ensemble?"

"Durant l'été, quand je suis allé chez Ron. Charlie était en ville pour le mois et l'attraction a été trop forte. Mais on arrête avec moi, et toi ? Avec ta tête et ton argent je suis sure que ta liste fais des pages et des pages."

"Tu sais, je pourrai m'habituer à recevoir tous ces compliments de ta part, Potter. Et si ma liste est un peu plus longue que la tienne, elle pourrai difficilement être qualifier de page. Il y en a eu trois."

"Trois, hein? Voyons. Je sais pour Zabini, parce que vous n'avez pas cherchez à vous cachez. Et il y a eut ces rumeurs à propos du préfet de Serdaigle."

"Boot."

"C'est ça, Terry Boot. Relativement obsédé par toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco le regarda, énervé. "Oui, bon ben c'était un salaud alors je l'ai jeté. Fin de l'histoire." Harry ne le crut pas.

"Malfoy, il est clair qu'il y a eut plus dans cette histoire que ce que tu viens de dire. Je pense que tu devrais me le dire."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter?" lui cracha Draco sur la défensive. "Tu me détestes et tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?"

"Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, Malfoy, je ne te déteste pas et je te fais confiance. Et ça m'intéresse parce ce qu'apparemment ce mec t'as fait du mal, que ça te plaise ou pas, et maintenant que nous avons une sorte de relation ça signifie quelque chose pour moi. Je veux savoir." Draco refusa de le regarder.

"Draco," Commença Harry d'une voix dangereuse. "Dis-le. MAINTENANT."

"D'ACCORD." Quand Harry faisait preuve d'autorité comme ça, c'était un bon moyen de le faire parler. Pas besoin de mentionner les perturbantes pensées pornographiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il se demandait si Harry était aussi autoritaire dans une chambre.

En fait, Terry Boot faisait une véritable obsession et avait refusé de laisser Draco partir. Quand son obsession s'est transformé en folie et qu'il avait commencé être physiquement abusif envers Draco et ses amis, Draco avait eu recours à la menace pour l'obliger à le laisser tranquille.

"La dernière fois ou nous nous sommes parlés, je lui ai dit que s'il me regardait un peu trop ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, j'allais tout d'abord lui jeter un sort, puis Crabbe, Goyle, et tout les Serpentards allaient lui botter le cul et que j'allai personnellement utiliser toutes la fortune Malfoy pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Depuis ce jour, je suis tranquille. Comme je l'ai dit, pas de problème, fin de l'histoire."

"Quel enculé." Siffla Harry à travers la table. Alarmé, Draco leva la tête et vit une paire d'émeraude qui brillait de colère. Harry était furieux. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait fait ça, Draco. Ce fils de pute n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça."

" Écoute Potter, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Sérieusement. C'est du passé. De plus t'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce qui m'arrive. C'est pas comme si tu étais mon vrai petit ami ou quoique ce soit."

"Je me moque que je sois pas ton vrai petit ami. Je te jure que si cet enculé s'approche de toi de plus d'un mètre que lui ferai regretter de ne pas être mort." A la manière dont Harry le dit, Draco n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il le pensait. Draco pouvait admettre qu'après avoir été des années celui qui recevait sa colère, il était bon d'être du côté d'Harry.

Pas besoin de dire qu'Harry était sexy a mort quand il était en colère.

Pendant ce temps, Harry prenait de grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Il savait par expérience que lorsqu'il était trop énervé il ne contrôlait plus sa magie, et les Trois Balais n'était pas le lieu pour ça. Il se fixa mentalement sur le fait que Terry Boot, s'était dégonflé mais se promit qu'un jour ou l'autre il lui ferait payer.

"Pouvons nous continuer à parler?" Draco avait observé Harry pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son sang froid et pensait qu'il devrait le distraire pour l'aider à se calmer.

"Oui. Qui est le numéro trois? Est-ce en encore un enculé que je devrais rajouter à ma liste de 'personne à tuer'?" Harry était sérieux. Draco lui sourit.

"Non, idiot, le numéro trois était un parfait gentleman. En fait c'est ton vieille ami Olivier Wood."

"OLIVIER? Woua, celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était incroyablement sexy, mais c'est toujours difficile pour moi de t'imaginer coucher avec un Griffondor." _Exception faites pour moi-même ici présent. Je nous imagine parfaitement coucher ensemble, sans problème_. "Il joue pour Puddlemere United, maintenant, non ?"

"Oui, Il est assez bon. Il est l'un de ceux recruté pour l'équipe national d'Angleterre."

"C'est complètement fou. Et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passée?"

"Nous avons eu ce que l'on appelle une amourette d'été, à peu prés comme toi et Weasley. Bien que l'on ne puisse pas avoir une vrai relation, avec moi à Poudlard et lui occupé par son équipe, mais nous avons passé de bon moment."

Harry regardait Draco parler avec animation de son ex, et il sentit un douleur ronger son estomac, comme lorsque Cédric avait demandé à Cho d'allé au Yule Bal. _On dirait que Malfoy aime vraiment Olivier. Quel salaud. Attend, est-ce que je suis jaloux d'Olivier? Harry rejeta cette idée. C'était Malfoy après tout, Et aussi baisable qu'il soit il n'allait pas être jaloux à cause de lui. Ouhai t'as raison. Tiens en toi à ça, Harry._

Harry et Draco parlèrent encore un peu. Se mirent d'accord sur beaucoup de petits détails quant à leur relation, et planifièrent quelques stratégies pour avoir l'air convainquant. Draco devait admettre qu'il était impressionné de voir comment Harry pouvait être sournois quand il le voulait, et il le lui dit.

"Et bien, oui. Rappelle moi de te raconter un jour ma période Serpentarde. C'est drôle, tu nous accuses d'être, mes amis et moi, des saintes Nitouche, mais en vérité, je pense qu'on a brisé plus de règles dans l'école que toutes les classes Serpentards de septième années réunies."

"Et pourtant tu n'as pas eu de problème pour ça. Tu crains, Potter."

"Je sais. Alors, il va falloir qu'on se glisse dans le dortoir de l'autre de temps en temps. J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, elle va beaucoup nous aider. Et puis aussi qu'on se fasse prendre de temps à autre dans les salles de classe à s'embrasser, ça construira notre crédibilité." Harry était déjà tout chaud à cette idée. Je pense que je vais peut-être avoir droit à un peu d'action de la part de Malfoy tout compte fait.__

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco était aussi chaud que lui_. Me glisser dans la lit de Potter, ça peut être drôle. Peut-être que je pourrais profiter de lui quand il dormira. Et on va devoir s'embrasser – Oui! Je me demande si Potter embrasse bien…_

Harry fit un signe à Madame Rosamerta pour avoir l'addition, puis se tourna vers Draco. "Il est assez tard, nous devrions probablement retourner à nos dortoirs. Mais tu sais, c'est bon, on dirai bien que nous avons réussi à passer une journée ensemble et à mettre certaines choses au point."

"Vrai. Demain je vais venir traîner un peu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor - Pas que j'ai envi, tu penses, mais ça peut être drôle de t'embrasser devant tout le monde et de voir la réaction de la belette."

Harry lui donna un regard d'avertissement. "Malfoy, tu brises ma seul règle."

Draco le regarda d'un air mélodramatique. "O.K, Weasley, alors. T'es pas drôle."

"En fait, Malfoy, je pense que quand tu me connaîtras mieux, on va bien s'amuser." Il y avait, dans la voix d'Harry une allusion suggestive, et Draco en fut tout secoué. _Merlin, était-il en train de flirter avec moi? Je pense que Potter était en train de flirter avec moi! C'est bon. C'est très bon. _

Harry payait l'addition quand il vit un groupe de reporter se précipiter dans le pub et les regarder, Draco et lui somme des souris dans un laboratoire. Harry soupira, donna un coup de coude à Draco et lui montra les reporters.

"Désolé. C'est le désavantage d'être le petit ami du Survivant. J'aurai dû savoir que la presse allait sauter dessus. Pourquoi il s'intéresse autant à ma vie privé, ça je ne le saurais jamais."

Cependant, Draco était loin de paraître énervé. "C'est génial, Potter! Nous allons être dans les journaux!"

"Bien sur que nous le serons. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'un reporter en parle. Et vu qui tu es, j'aurai du le voir venir." Il remarqua cependant que Draco était un peu excité, et en fait, il se recoiffait_. Oh, il est trop mignon. Pour tout dire, je crois qu'il veut être dans les journaux. Et bien on peut arranger ça._ Harry eut un petit sourire suffisant

"Hey Malfoy – tu veux être dans la gazette du sorcier?"

"Oh! Et bien, je, hum…ça ne me gênerais pas," admit-il timidement. "En plus, ça nous donnerait un peu plus de crédibilité. Mon père le verra sûrement."

"Hmmm, Juste. Tu veux être en première page?" Draco vit une lueur de malice briller dans les yeux d'Harry.

"Et à quoi tu penses au juste, Potter?" Harry lui fit un drôle de sourire.

"Tu me suis, O.K? Agis comme si tu étais vraiment fou de moi."

"Ok." Draco était un peu nerveux, mais il ne semblait pas avoir dans l'idée de l'embarrasser. Et il était excité d'être du côté d'Harry alors qu'il complotait quelque chose. Draco fixa Harry avec adoration comme s'il était complètement fou de lui. Harry rie tout doucement, posa sa mais sur celle de Draco et la caressa tout en douceur.

Il y eut quelques flashs et Harry sut que les reporters les regardaient de très près. On ferait aussi bien de leur faire le grand show. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Draco. "Prêt?" Draco se contenta de sourire comme si le brun lui avait murmurer de douces paroles et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Potter avait en tête.

Il le découvrit très vite. Devant le pub entier, et tout les reporters, Harry se pencha et embrassa Draco à pleine bouche_. Oh Merlin, je suis mort et au paradis_. Harry embrassait doucement ses lèvres, laissant sa main se balader dans ses cheveux. Draco, lui, fut incapable d'empêcher qu'un gémissement de s'échapper de sa gorge, et il enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux sombres d'Harry.

Les flashes crépitaient autour d'eux, mais Harry avait complètement oublié les reporteurs. Il ne pensait qu'à embrasser Draco. _Oh dieu qu'il a bon goût, Comme de la vanille et de la crème de sodas et de la glace. _Harry fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Draco et Draco lui répondit en les ouvrant. Harry frissonna quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois et tira Draco plus près de lui, une main glissant sur son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête.

Draco avait la même réaction qu'Harry. _Où Potter a-t- il appris à embrasser comme ça? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc incroyable qu'il fait avec sa langue?_ Draco gémit une nouvelle fois. Il tenait à présent le visage d'Harry entre ses mais et l'embrassait de toutes ses forces. Il était à deux secondes de se mettre sur les genoux d'Harry et faire passer l'action à un niveau supplémentaire quand il se souvint des reporters. _Merde_. Il reprit ses esprits autant qu'il le put et doucement mit fin au baiser.

A la vu des yeux d'Harry, Draco dût se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras du brun et de lui demander s il était prêt pour une partie de jambe en l'air, là, maintenant, sur la table. Draco ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été regardé un jour avec autant de désir, et en il s'émerveilla, en son fort intérieur, des dons d'acteur d'Harry et se maudit car malheureusement tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Frémissant, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se rappelant à lui même que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, que Draco ne le voulait pas réellement et qu'il n'apprécierait pas beaucoup de se faire prendre sur la table. Harry se leva et main dans la main, commencèrent à sortir des Trois Balais, sous le feu de question des reporteurs. Finalement, Harry se retourna et leur parla à tous.

"Oui, Draco Malfoy est mon petit ami. Oui, nous nous moquons que toutes les chances soient contre nous. Oui, nous sommes amoureux. Bonne journée à tous. » Draco et lui quittèrent les Trois Balais et prirent le chemin de Poudhard.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua le visage furieux du préfet des Serdaigles, qui dans un coin du pub et les avait observé pendant tout ce temps.

Harry et Draco marchaient en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées concernant le baiser.

_C'était un jeu. Je suis sure de ça. Le salaud! Merlin, je le veux tellement. Peut-être pouvons nous retourner au château et trouver des personnes à convaincre, comme ça je pourrai l'embrasser encore. Où diable a-t-il appris à embrasser comme ça? La manière dont il bouge sa langue est - vraiment incroyable_ …

_Putain, pourquoi est-ce que s'était qu'un jeu? Et pourquoi Malfoy est il aussi si sexy? J'ai cru que j'allai mourir quand il a gémi. Je vais me servir de ça, je dois trouver d'autres excuses pour l'embrasser. Et devant les Gryffondors demain…_

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Draco parla. "Et bien, Potter, je suis impressionné. Je suis sure que les reporters ont cru que ce baiser était vrai. T'es bon acteur."

_Pas moyen que je lui dise que je ne jouais pas_! "Merci, Malfoy, toi aussi. Je suis sure que tout le monde a cru que tu as aimé."

_Oh, mais j'ai aimé ça. BEAUCOUP. Mauvais, je ne peux pas dire ça à Potter_. Draco haussa les épaules. Nous sommes bon acteur chez Serpentards. Je pense que c'est l'une des qualités que recherche le Choixpeaux."

Harry lui lança un sourire désabusé. "Il y a de grande chance pour que ces photos face la couverture du journal demain. Ton père devrait aimer ça."

"Oh, oui, il va simplement adorer ça. J'aurai aimé voir sa tête quand il va avoir le journal." Draco était sarcastique mais ce n'était pas méchant. Il ne se souciait pas de son père, au moment présent : il était trop pris par ses pensées concernant Harry.

De retour au château, Harry marcha avec Draco jusqu'au territoire Serpentard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de leur pièce commune. Harry s'éclaircit la voix pour lui dire bonne nuit mais à cet instant, un groupe d'élèves de cinquième année arriva.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'es venu embrasser Draco pour lui dire bonne nuit?" demanda l'un d'entre eux sarcastique.

_OUI!! OUI OUI OUI!! J'ai une excuse pour l'embrasser!_

"Il se trouve que oui." Harry se jeta pratiquement sur Draco, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de sa taille et l'embrassant durement, profondément. De Draco s'échappa un son, presque un gémissement, et il répondit immédiatement, enfonçant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Les cinquième année, les regardaient, bouches bées. Harry combattait désespérément l'envie qu'il avait de pousser Draco contre le mur le plus proche et de prendre Draco là, mais il réussi à se contrôler, et laissa Draco s'en aller.

Cependant, Draco n'avait pas fini, il attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira vers lui, le serrant contre son propre corps. Il appuya ses lèvres sur celle du brun qui haletant, ferma les yeux. Draco sentit un frisson parcourir le corps d'Harry et son propre coeur s'arrêta de battre. _Oh Merlin, si je n'arrête pas maintenant je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter, même si les portes de l'enfer nous tombaient dessus._ Avec un énorme effort, Draco se retira finalement lui-même des bras d'Harry et lança un regard furieux au cinquième années.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? Rentrez et allez vous coucher!" Les cinquième année poussèrent des cris aigus et entrèrent, certains les fusillaient du regard. Et Draco aurait pu jurer avoir entendu l'un d'entre eux dire "c'est le baiser de bonne nuit le plus chaud que j'ai jamais vu."

"Et bien…" Harry était toujours un peu hébété et essayait de se reprendre. Draco lui sourit.

"Encore bien meilleur acteur, Potter. Tu es si naturel. On se voit demain alors?" Harry regarda Draco, ses lèvres rouges, ses cheveux en désordre et ses yeux brillant, il dut fermer les yeux avant de lui sauter dessus une fois encore. _C'était juste pour le show, Harry, juste pour le show. Si tu tentes de l'embrasser encore, il va te jeter et te haïr pour ça. Ne le fais pas._

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit, "Oui. Bonne nuit, Draco."

"Bonne nuit, Harry." Harry se retourna, remonta le couloir vers les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Draco le regarda marcher un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Il décida qu'avant d'aller se coucher il allait prendre une douche.

Une très froide.

* * *

Voici nos deux amis de retour à l'école, pour de nouvelles aventure...en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu

Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons : nouvelles réactions et Draco et Harry traînant avec les Gryffondors !!!

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Zazan** : Par ou vais-je commencer, ah oui, dans Heart of Glass, c'est effectivement une course de balais mais seulement au début.

Je dois t'avouer que je suis comme toi, je n'arrive à lire que les slashs, dés que c'est autre chose, j'ai comme un blocage, au bout de dix lignes ça me saoule ! Et pour tout dire je trouve très fort de ne pas réussir à lire des fics où comme tu dis Harry est le héros, et Draco passe pour un... Bip...car c'est quand même ça la base des livres... Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'adore les verbiages, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire... pour ce qui est de Lucius je ne peux pas te dire, ça gâcherait tout ton plaisir. A miss

**Onarluca** : Dray, jaloux ? nooonn c'est pas possible un trucs comme ça...enfin quoique.. .non je ne dis rien tu découvriras ça la semaine prochaine...bonne semaine miss

**Lilyep** : qu'as tu pensée de leur pensée dans ce chapitre ? Ne sont-elles pas de mieux en mieux ? Pour ton clavier t'inquiètes pas, je suis sure qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir reçu une petite douche et là suite tu viens de l'avoir, quoi de mieux ?

**Virg** : coucou, ravie que l'histoire te plaise, tout gigolo, j'y avais pensé sauf qu'Harry serait le gigolo alors que 'sugar daddy' s'adresse à Draco, c'est donc le nom de celui qui a un gigolo. Euh je ne sais pas si c'est très claire (?)... enfin quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir chercher a

**Orphée Potter** : Ah, grande question, Harry va t-il avoir à punir notre blondinet préfér ? je mets mon doigt sur ma bouche et te laisse découvrir ça dans les prochains chapitres...en tout cas je suis contente que ça continu a te plaire...bisous, miss et a

**Tête de noeud** : s'ils vont se courir après longtemps ? Je crois que maintenant tu dois avoir une vague idée de la réponse...

**celine.s** : t'es rassuré, Dray n'as pas boudé trop longtemps, c'est vrai que le connaissant ça aurai pu être pire, non ? Mais en même tant, qui peut résister longtemps à super Harry ? en tout cas, pas moi... ciao

**Vif d'or** : ravie que ma vision d'Harry te plaise, je sais pas pourquoi ce genre d'image n'arrête pas de me venir à l'esprit... faudrait peut-être que j'arrête un peu les slashs ? instant de réflexion..... se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire...et réaction : nooon pas possible !!!

Tu sais, faut pas rougir comme ça... alors comme ça toi tu penses que Draco pourrait être assez vicieux pour faire des trucs méchants juste pour être puni ? Je ne sais pas, car en même temps il avait l'air assez gêné de ce qui c'était passé dans la grande salle, en fin faut voir bisous missmadame et merci pour la review.

**Ginpompom** : kicou, miss, tu ris toujours autant devant ton pc ? Quel bonheur !! Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi à la place de Dray j'aurai peut-être fait la même chose, c'est vrai qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir Harry bien habillé et tout ? Pas moi !! Et il doit être super classe maintenant ?... soupir... Tu sais que quand tu dis 'Harry un ami qui vous veut du bien', je pense que ça pourrait faire une super fic, c'est vrai quoi ! Notre Harry il ne leur veut aucun mal à ses amis mais en même temps il les met toujours dans la m si tu vois ce que je veux dire... C'est une jolie histoire que celle de ton pseudo, est-ce que Hermione et Giny sont elles aussi rentrés dans le délire des fics ? Bisous miss et a bientôt.

**Nfertiti **: et oui, moi je trouve la deuxième partie meilleure, pas toi ? Allez, avoues je suis sure que oui... t'as vu les idées qui leur travers l'esprit ? Ah les jeunes nos jours... comment ça je suis pire parce que non seulement je cautionne mais en plus j'encourage ? Pas bien crazy, pas bien ! Bisous miss et a

**Oxaline** : contente que ça te plaise toujours, et merci du compliment, j'en rougis... a

**Bob Chiri** : il est vrai que dans le chapitre 4 il se passe moins de chose, mais que pense tu des actions du 5 ? Je suis sure qu'elles te plaisent beaucoup, je me trompe ? Tu les trouve déjà pervers ? Attend la suite niak niak niak...ciao

**Miss take** : merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ça t'ai plu.

et voilà, alors bonne semaine à tous et à lundi pour la suite bisouss


	6. QG des sorciers

**Diclamers** : je ne possède rien, Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont à JKR et l'histoire à Jenaverre et moi alors ? Ah, oui moi, j'ai la traduction !

**Paring** : ceci est une histoire où Draco et Harry sont plus que des ennemis dons si vous n'aimez vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous pouvez le voir je suis en avance pour une fois, mais je par demain pour un week end, en semaine, de 3 ou 4 jours et je ne serais pas là pour poster.

Je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette semaine, dons merci à tous, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 6: QG sorcier

Quand finalement Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, son dortoir était vide.

"Merde," pensa-t-il en jetant distraitement un coup d'oeil au réveil prés de son lit. Il avait trop dormi et il semblait qu'il ait raté le petit déjeuné. Pas besoin de dire qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'endormir la veille au soir, il avait été incapable de d'arrêter de penser aux sensations que lui avait procuré les baisers de Malfoy. Et quand enfin il s'endormit, ses rêves s'étaient concentrés sur un certain Serpentard blond, et ce n'était _pas_ le genre de rêve qu'on a l'habitude de faire au sujet de son pire ennemi.

Harry gémit en se souvenant d'une scène très savoureuse concernant Malfoy et la table des trois balais. Il secoua la tête, essayant vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Très bien_, Harry, tu vas reprendre le contrôle de toi-même maintenant._ Il avait l'intention de saisir chaque opportunité qu'il aurait d'embrassé le Serpentard, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait retenir ses hormones lors de leur séance de bisous car s'il allait trop loin, Draco allait sûrement le tuer.

Harry hocha la tête et décida de passer le reste de la matinée à voler. _Au moins je pourrai me débarrasser de mon surplus d'énergie, et j'essayerai mes nouvelles lentilles._ Il attrapa son éclaire de-feu, mit au hasard quelques vêtements achetés la veille par Draco et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiddich avec l'intention de s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de ses pensées.

L'heure du déjeuné était entamé, et Draco fut agacer de se voir guetter les portes de la grande salle. Il se disait à lui-même qu'il n'était pas en train de chercher Harry, mais qu'il jouait juste son rôle. Il était tout à fait naturel pour quelqu'un de se demander où son petit ami avait passé toute la matinée?

Il avait toujours en tête les baisers de la veille, et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Le souvenir lui donnait envie de trouver Harry et de la pousser contre le mur le plus proche, mais il se retenait (il était un Malfoy après tout) et était maître de la situation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses qualités puissent lui servir un jour à se contenir face à son ravissant ennemi juré. _Ce n'était certainement pas ce que mon père avait à l'esprit en m'apprenant à garder le contrôle en toutes situation_._ Pensa-t-il désabuser_. Puis il avait un peu peur en voyant combien Harry avait été proche de lui faire perdre son précieux self-control, ce qui pourrait pousser les mains de Draco à se balader sur le corps d'Harry, en des lieux tout à fait inapproprié, ce qui serait un vrai désastre et entraînerait une vengeance de la par d'Harry.

_Au moins comme ça quand je l'embrasse il pense juste que ça fait partie du rôle ; Ce qui serait parfait tout pendant qu'il ne saura pas que j'aime ça_. Draco machonnait distraitement un bout de pain en pensant à Harry et en écoutant vaguement la fascinante conversation entre Crabbe et Goyle au sujet des Veracrasses. Il entendit soudain un halètement collectif et regarda instinctivement vers les portes de la grande salle.

Harry Potter venait juste de rentrer, et Draco sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Draco supposait qu'Harry venait juste d'aller voler, car avait l'allure de quelqu'un qui vient juste de faire du sport, et ses cheveux étaient encore humide de la douche. Il portait un pantalon marin kaki et une chemise moulante qui était parfaitement assortit à ses yeux et faisait ressortir tous les muscles de son torse. Sans ses lunettes, Draco pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux depuis la table des Serpentards.

La salle entière le regardait, et beaucoup d'entre eux essayaient de ne pas baver. Harry, qui avait pris ses vêtements au hasard, avait quitté le vestiaire sans prendre le temps de se regarder dans le miroir, et s'était dirigé vers la grande salle, ne savait pas à quel point il était différent. De plus, ayant grandit en ayant l'habitude d'être regardé, il ne faisit plus attention aux réactins des gens autour. Il avança jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor, s'assit à sa place habituelle en face de Ron, et commença à se servir.

Draco sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. A cause des baisers de la veille, Draco avait complètement oublié qu'il avait passé la journée à transformer Harry. Il savait qu'Harry serait mieux après s'être arranger un peu, mais il n'avait jamais espéré ça. Il entendit des murmures autour de lui, et à sa grande surprise, il remarqua que même les Serpentards matait Harry.

"Putain, Draco, quel veinard,"Lui dit Millicent Bullstrode, qui était assise à côté de lui, mais n'avait pas quitter Harry des yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle.

"Ouhai, ton mec est presque assez sexy pour me faire devenir hétéro," dit Pansy d'un ton pompeux.

_Mon mec? De quoi…_Draco, dont le cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner depuis l'entrée Harry, se souvint brusquement que cet apollon était sensé être son mec. Il ressentit, durant un bref instant, une énorme satisfaction, mais quand il regarda dans la salle et vit que tout le monde désirait Harry, sa satisfaction se transforma en une émotion très différente. Il fut en colère, irrité que tout le monde bave devant Harry. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas que tous ces gens mate _son_ petit ami. Il n'était pas du tout perturbé par le fait qu'en réalité Harry n'était pas son petit ami- étant un Malfoy, il pensa qu'il avait tout à fait le droit d'être possessif.

Draco jeta un regard irrité à la table des Serpentards et fut capable d'intimider les plus jeunes, coupable d'avoir regarder la table des gryffondors et de leur faire détourner le regard. Ses amis, cependant, l'ignoraient. Pansy, Blaise et Millicent continuèrent à regarder Harry et à faire des commentaires sexuels, et même Crabbe et Goyle semblait s'être rangés du côté d'Harry et lui jetait des regards avides. Entraînant chez Draco la venue de plusieurs horrible image mental qui ne partiront pas avant bien longtemps.

" Dieu, qu'Harry est sexy. Je peux voir ses yeux d'ici. Ça t'embête si je te l'emprunte?" Blaise regardait Harry ouvertement, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Draco n'aimait pas ça.

"Ouhai c'est un problème. Laisse le tranquille, il est à moi." Draco regardait Blaise d'un air glacial, mais celui-ci avait été trop de temps son petit ami pour ne pas être le moins du monde intimidé.

"C'est bon, tu as toujours été du genre jaloux. Si tu ne veux pas le partager, tu peux peut-être partager les détails .Comment il est au lit ? Je paris qu'il est époustouflant."

"Je refuse complètement de partager le moindre détail avec toi, car je sais que tu vas t'en servir pour alimenter des étranges fantasmes. Et maintenant dégagez tous autant que vous êtes et arrêtez de baver devant mon copain!" Draco commençait vraiment à s'énerver et était prés à sortir sa baguette pour jeter des sorts à ses amis quand Harry le regarda de la table de Gryffondor, lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui envoya un baiser. A sa grande contrariété, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était presque en train de fondre. Dans la grande salle on put entendre des bruits de frustration, quand chacun se rappela que l'adonis de la table des Gryffondor était pris. Draco répondit à Harry par un simple singe de la tête, mais il sentit son coeur battre d'un un mouvement très peu Malfoyen, et il se sermonna sévèrement. _Draco, sincèrement, arrête de te comporter comme une fille. C'est juste Potter. _Pourtant, il ne réussit pas à retirer entièrement le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Gryffondors, Harry mangeait joyeusement son repas, complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens qui l'entourait. Ses amis le regardaient d'un air étrange. Hermione avait les yeux méfiants.

"Hum, Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire que…et bien tu as l'air... tu es... très …joli. Surtout tes yeux." Hermione rougit un peu en prononçant ses mots. A côté d'elle, Ginny confirmait avec enthousiasme. Ron se grogna devant leur réaction.

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est la faute à Malfoy."

"Il a fait ça? Il t'a – fait un _relooking_?"

« En gros, ouhais. Nouveaux vêtements, nouvelle coupe de cheveux, nouvelles lentilles de contacte, qui marchent. C'était comme si j'avais les cinq homos, transformé en un seul petit blond loufoque, le tout juste pour moi."

Hermione rit et Ron les regarda confus. "Les cinq homos? Je comprend pas, vieux."

"C'est une référence à une émission télé moldu, Ron – Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (1)? Ça te rappelle rien? Non?" Hermione jura. "Franchement, Ron, tu devrais prendre étude des moldus, même si c'est juste pour pouvoir apprécier nos blagues."

Ron se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ginny, quand à elle, se rapprocha d'Harry. "Il a fait du bon boulot sur toi, Harry. Tu es absolument fantastique. Je ne me doutais pas que tu cachais un tel corps sous tes robes." A ces mots, les joues d'Harry se teintèrent de rose.

"Ginny!"S'écria Ron scandalisé.

"Elle a raison, Ron. Je veux dire, La salle entière n'a pas cessé de le regarder depuis qu'il est rentré."

"Quoi? Ne soit pas ridicule," protesta Harry.

"Oh, Harry, ne sois pas si naïf. C'est vrai, regardes autour de toi." Harry, serviable, et en fut très choqué. En effet, les étudiants de chaque table le regardaient comme s'il était un nouveau chocolat de chez Honeyduke. Effaré, il devint cramoisie, et glissa de son siège, essayant de se cacher sous la table.

Ginny regarda Ron d'un air "Là, tu vois Ron? Pour être franche maintenant, il est comme mon frère donc je peux lui dire qu'il est beau. En plus, il n'aime pas les filles, alors où est le problème? Je pourrai pas l'avoir." Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais une voix au-dessus de lui l'en empêcha.

"Heureusement pour moi que je ne suis pas une fille, n'est-ce pas Harry?" Seamus Finnigan qui rejoignait leur groupe, s'installa à côté d'Harry. "Peut-être pourrai-je t'avoir." Seamus avait soulevé Harry et le regardait de haut en bas sans chercher à s'en cacher. "Tu ne dois pas te cacher sous la table Harry, ton public adoré veux te voir, y compris moi. Personnellement, je me demande comment en ayant partagé le même dortoir toute ces années, tu as pu me cacher un tel corps."

Harry, qui semblait avoir perdu la voix face à tous ces regards, regardait Seamus avec de grands yeux. "Seamus, arrêtes ça, tu es en train de l'embarrasser Harry." Dit Dean Thomas les avait rejoint à son tour.

Seamus répondit, nullement décontenancé. "Je sais que je le fais rougir. Mais c'est adorable." A ces mots, Harry rougit encore plus et essaya désespérément de se réfugier sous la table.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. " Allons, je suis venu là parce que Lavender et Parvati ne cessaient de parler d'Harry, mais maintenant que je suis la, je trouve que Seamus est pire."

"Oh s'il te plait, Dean, n'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu ne transpires pas rien qu'en regardant le _superbe_ corps d'Harry."

"Peut-être juste que Thomas se souvient le _superbe corps_ d'Harry est actuellement à quelqu'un." Les Gryffondors levèrent la tête et virent Draco Malfoy debout derrière eux. Il avait les bras croisés et semblait très contrarié.

Draco avait regardé la scène depuis son siège, et décidé que pendant qu'il s'énervait en écoutant les Serpentard baver devant Harry et faire des commentaires salaces, que prétendu petit copain ou pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, et il avait été encore moins heureux en surprenant Finnigan en flagrant délit de drague. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à cacher son mécontentement aussi avait-il traversé la salle pour dire à Seamus de se calmer.

Sous le regard glacé de Draco, Seamus eut la bonté de paraître un peu honteux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit revivre en voyant Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un tel objet de désir et en avait vraiment marre de rougir. Sans parler du fait qu'il trouvait ce Draco en colère et possessif étrangement attirant. Sautant sur l'occasion de regarder un Draco aux joues légèrement roses et aux yeux brillants, Harry fut soudain assailli d'image provenant de son rêve de la nuit passé, et il se sentit à nouveau rougir, mais pour de différente raison.

Draco prit place à côté d'Harry et entoura possessivement son bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, sans cesser de regarder Seamus. Il était très irrité qu'un autre garçon puisse flirté sans la moindre honte avec son petit ami. Il était clair qu'il ne connaissait pas Seamus Finnigan et celui -ci décida d'attendre le bon moment, quand Harry serait tout seul. Prenant enfin le temps de regarder Harry, Draco se complimenta, Harry était vraiment superbe. _Mais il avait toujours su qu'il était_ _magnifique._

Il se tourna vers Harry. "Tu as raté le petit déjeuné. Tu es sorti voler?"

Harry le regarda, legérement inquiet "Oui. J'essayais les nouvelles lentilles que tu m'as acheté. Elles sont absolument géniales, en passant je te dois un énorme merci." Draco en prit mentalement note se promettant d'utiliser cette promesse dans le futur. Mais comment savais-tu où j'étais?"

"Je suis _ton petit ami_," en prononçant ces mots il regardait Seamus, "Je sais ce genre de chose. Tout comme je sais que tu es vraiment stupéfiant aujourd'hui,"En disant cela à Harry, Draco jouait très bien le rôle du petit ami aimant et attentionné. Frustré au plus haut point, Harry sentit ses joues chauffées _à nouveau_ –sincèrement il allait prendre un pinceau et les peindre d'un rouge permanant. Draco, lui avait sa propre frustration car il trouvait que le penchant qu'Harry avait à rougir, le rendait encore plus mignon. Apparemment, Seamus le pensait aussi car Draco le vit regarder Harry du coin de l'oeil. Pas besoin de préciser que Draco n'en était pas ravi, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa jalousie le perdre - plutôt mourir que de sortir d'ici sans l'avoir embrasser.

"Ne vais-je pas avoir mon baiser de bonjour?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton badin à Harry, ne se doutant pas que ce dernier se creusait la tête pour trouvé une bonne raison pour avoir de l'action avec le Serpentard. Harry était transporté de joie, et sans prendre la peine de répondre, il tendit la main vers Draco et le tira contre ses lèvres. Si Draco fut surpris, il ne le montra pas, et à la place, il ouvrit la bouche et fit courir ses mains le long des bras d'Harry puis sur le bas de son dos, tout appréciant de sentir les muscles durcit par le Quidditch. Harry réagit rapidement, étouffant gémissement et frisson, il enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux incroyablement doux de Draco.

Différents bruits se firent entendre dans la salle, un mélange allant de la plainte de jalousie au souffle coupé par le choc, mais comme le jour précédant aux Trois Balais, les deux garçons n'étaient conscient que l'un de l'autre. Draco était totalement rentré dedans, appréciant la sensation de la très talentueuse langue d'Harry contre la sienne, et se demandant quel serait la réaction d'Harry s'il se laissait aller à sucer son cou, quand une voix fit explosé leur rêve, les ramenant à la réalité.

"Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour comportement scandaleux, Potter." Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et découvrirent Snape les regardant de haut. "Et cinq points pour Serpentard pour avoir eu l'indécence d'embrasser un Gryffondor." Snape, qui avait été scandalisé par les changements ayant eut lieu dans la relation des deux garçons était à présent résolument amusé par les deux regards furieux qu'il recevait de Malfoy et Potter. Sur un sourire condescendant, il partit, faisant voler ses robes.

Draco et Harry regardèrent autour d'eux et s'aperçurent que la salle entière avait les yeux fixés sur eux, avec un mélange de jalousie et de désir, surtout de la part de Ginny et Seamus, qui avaient tout vu de très prés. Les grosses exceptions étaient Hermione, qui semblait vaguement horrifiée, et Ron, qui était clairement horrifié, surtout parce que s'était Harry qui avait initié le baiser. Draco fit un sourire coquin à Ron.

"T'aime ça, hein, Weasley? Ça donne des idées agréables et savoureuses pour ton prochain moment d'intimité avec Grang - " Harry posa rapidement la main sur la bouche de Draco.

"Calme toi. Arrête de te moquer de Ron." Gardant sa main bien appuyer sur la bouche de Draco, il regarda les autres Gryfondors. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi?"

"Hhhrrmmph…mmrtt mrree ggmrph" Une série de murmure inintelligible sortit de la bouche de Draco, mais Harry ne bougea pas sa main.. "Dean, Seamus, Ginny? Il fait un temps magnifique dehors. Que pourrions-nous faire?"

"Football?" Dean Thomas, qui était né de parent Moldu, grand fan de football il avait appris à la plupart des Gryffonfors à jouer. Harry rayonna.

"Parfait. Et vous les gars, vous en êtes?" Les yeux de Draco commençaient à s'écarquiller, et il se mit à bafouiller contre la main d'Harry. Ils acquiescèrent, même Hermione, et Dean partit dans sa chambre chercher le ballon. Harry se tourna vers Draco. "Allons-y, je t'expliquerait les règles en chemin."

Et là contre toute logique il ôta sa main de Draco qui commença aussitôt à crier. "Harry, football est un jeu Moldu!"

Harry le regarda nonchalamment. "Et?"

"Il n'est pas possible que tu t'attends à me voir jouer à un jeu Moldu! Je suis un sorcier de sang pur! Et un Malfoy! Et un -"

"Malfoy, ferme là. On y va." Et il traîna le serpentard protestant et donnant des coups de pied dehors, pour jouer avec un groupe de Gryffondor très amusé à un jeu moldu.

De toute sa vie, Draco ne l'admettrai jamais, mais ils s'étaient bien amusé à joué au football avec les g Gryffondors. Bien sur il feint le mépris dû au manque de balais et de magie, mais une fois qu'il s'était abaissé à y jouer il avait découvert que s'était assez drôle et qu'en plus il était assez bon. Et en plus c'était la première fois qu'il jouait dans la même équipe qu'Harry, et à eux deux ils avaient battu l'autre équipe à plate couture.

Et maintenant il était en route pour la tour des Gryffondors, cette putain de pièce, pour vers ses devoirs avec Harry et les autres. _Je dois être fou. Je vais de mon plein gré chez les Griffondor. Oh, l'horreur_. Malgré tout, Draco savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait prévu d'embrasser Harry un peu plus. Ce mec savait embrasser, et Draco était content de s'afficher avec un troupeau de Gryffondors pour avec un peu plus d'action avec Harry.

Il marchait dans un couloir peu utilisé quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse régir, il sentit quelqu'un attraper son bras et le faire tourner sur lui même. L'estomac de Draco fit un tour sur lui-même lorsqu'il réalisé qu'il était face à Terry Boot dans un couloir désert.

"Draco, C'est bon de te voir."

"Enlève ta putain de main de moi, Boot."

"tsé tsé. J'aurai pensé que sortir le célèbre Gryffindor d'aurait appris les bonne manière."

"Je te préviens, Boot. Retire tes mains."

"Pourquoi, Draco? Ça ne t'a jamais gêné que je pose mes mains sur toi. En fait, si je me souviens bien, tu aimais ça."

Draco tremblait de colère, mais aussi un peu de peur. Boot faisait probablement cinq centimètres et 10 kilos de plus que lui et draco n'était assez fou pour penser qu'il pourrait physiquement gagner un combat contre lui. Avertit par ses précédentes expériences, il connaissait déjà la réponse, aussi sortit-il sa baguette.

Boot attrapa ses bras et les coinça dernier son dos. "Vraiment Draco, tu n'a pas besoin de ta baguette. Je suis juste là pour parler. Pour découvrir la vérité quant à ta relation avec Potter."

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Je te _connais_, Draco. Tu ne pourras jamais aimer Potter. Je ne crois pas que tu sois jamais sorti avec lui. Et tu peut peut-être duper ton père et toute l'école, mais pas moi." Il s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille de Draco.. "Tu ne peux pas duper quelqu'un qui t'aime."

Draco le regarda méchamment "Va te faire enculé, Boot." Il lutta pour se dégager de l'emprise de Terry. Mais celui-ci le serra plus fort.

"Tu n'as pas à être comme ça avec moi, Draco. Pourquoi ne pas te soumettre ? Je sais que s'est moi que tu veux et pas Potter. Je peux le lire dans tes yeux." Terry regardait Draco d'un air furieux, et Draco sentit monter en lui une vrai panique, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son regard.

" Enlèves tes mains de là. TOUT DE SUITE." Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir, et il sentit une vague de gratitude le traversé. Harry Potter était à côté de Boot, sa baguette tendue en direction de sa tête, et les yeux verts brillant de fureur.

Boot relâcha Draco immédiatement. Un Harry Potter fou de rage n'était pas une chose face à laquelle les étudiants de Poudlard voulaient se retrouver. "Hum, Harry, quel agréable surprise!"

"Ferme ta putain de bouche, Boot. Qu'est que t'était en train de faire à Draco?" Harry n'avait toujours pas baissé sa baguette. Terry avala sa salive et bégaya, la peur se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. "Terry, ici présent, ne croit que tu sois réellement mon petit ami. Il était en trin de me …_persuader _de retourner avec lui."

"Vraiment." Harry regardait toujours Terry droit dans les yeux, sa baguette en direction de la tête. "Désolé, Boot, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'ai pas de chance. Draco _est_ mon petit ami. Et je pense que tu devrai savoir que je prend grand soin de ceux qui me son proche. Il n'est pas dans mon habitude de laisser qui que ce soit leur faire du mal."

"Potter, écoutes, je-"

"Tu la ferme et t'écoutes. Ceci est ton jour de chance. Je te laisse partir avec juste un avertissement. Mais je te promet que si tu essaye encore une fois de touché à Draco, je te ferai souhaité être mort. Maintenant, dégage avant que je change d'avis." Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois avant que Boot redescende le couloir en courant.

Harry se tourna vers o Draco. "Ça va?"

Draco eut un petit frisson, et soupira. "Ouhai. Quel salaud." Harry et lui commencèrent à marcher en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. "Merci pour ton aide, Potter. Je crois que tu lui as fait la peur de sa vie à Boot." Harry haussa les épaules.

"L'une des avantages d'être le survivant et celui qui a fait face à Voldemort un grand nombre de fois, c'est que les gens peur de toi..."

Draco eut un sourire désabusé. "Comment tu m'a trouvé?"

Harry hésita un moment. Il y avait deux raisons – La première c'est qu'il s'était rendu compte que Draco ne connaissait le chemin pour aller à la tour des Gryffondors. La seconde étant que de nombreux Gryffindors, et surtout Seamus, avait flirté avec lui la moindre honte, et qu'il n'était pas encore habituer à son nouveau statut d'apollon, et qu'il avait dit qu'il devait trouver Draco affin d'u échapper. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas expliqué ça, pensant qu'il aurait l'air arrogant, il se contenta donc de la première raison.

"Ça te prenais longtemps et je me suis inquiété, pensant que tu ne connaissais pas le chemin, alors je suis partie à ta recherche." Draco sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais il n'interrogea pas Harry. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la tour, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Désolé, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, mais il est trois heure du matin, et je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de relire. Alors bonne semaine à tous...


	7. la tour de Gryffondore

ZOYEUX Z'ANNIVERSAIRE, ZOYEUX AANNIVERSAIRE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NOUS, ZZOYEUX ZANNIVERSAIRE NOUS !! et oui, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais nous avons passé les 100 reviews, alors merci a tous....

bon, je me tais maintenant parce que je chante très faux, et que j'a pitié de vos pauvres petites oreilles.

Les réponses aux réviews se trouve à la fin du chapitre.

bonne lecture à tous !!

* * *

Chapitre 7: dans la tour de Gryffondore 

C'était une scène très paisible, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, durant laquelle la plupart des élèves finissaient rapidement les devoirs qu'ils n'avait pas encore fait durant le week-end. Harry et compagnie c'était installé sur les sofas et chaises prés de la cheminée. Ron et Dean jouaient aux échecs alors qu'Hermione feuilletait un énorme livre tout en marmonnant au sujet de runes anciennes. Seamus travaillait son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques tout en regardant régulièrement Harry avec des yeux emplis de désirs. Harry et Draco étaient tout deux blottis sur le canapé, la tête du brun posée sur les genoux du blond. Harry lisait un chapitre de Métamorphose, et Draco (qui avait finit ses devoirs depuis longtemps) lisait à l'avance son livre de Potion. Le blond passait distraitement ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Harry, qui secrètement adorait ça, et qui tout aussi secrètement était absolument ravi qu'ils aient décidé de jouer à fond la partie 'caresse et bisous' de cette comédie de 'petit ami'.

"Échec et mat!" s'écria Ron triomphalement. Draco leva les yeux, surpri, mais aucun des Gryffondors ne bougea.

"Putain. Je pensais que j'y étais presque moi aussi." Dean poussa un grand sourire. "Oh, et puis ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'avait déjà battu de toute façon, Ron."

Draco, curieux. "Est-ce que la belette est bonne aus échecs?" Harry tendit la main et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. "Oow! D'accord, Weasley. Tu n'as pas besoin de me taper, sale brute."

"Tu joues, Malfoy?" Ron était toujours à la recherche de nouvelle victimes…euh, nouveau challenge.

"Oui, le fait est que je joue. ET que je suis très bon."

" Et modeste, aussi. Tu veux jouer? J'adorerais avoir la chance de te battre petit furet, et excellant joueur d'échec."

"Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Weasley." Draco attendit l'intervention d'Harry, mais rien ne vint. "Potter, c'est quoi ça? Je ne peux pas l'appeler Belette sans que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, et il m'appelle furet et tu dis rien?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "T'as commencé." Ron lui lança un sourire victorieux, et en retour Draco le regarda froidement.

"D'accord, Weasley, jouons. Je vais te battre et tu vas regretter d'avoir commencé ça." Draco se leva du canapé, à la grande déception d'Harry, et rejoignit Ron et Dean sur le gros coussin étalé sur le sol.

"Autant que je veuille vous voir jouer l'un contre l'autre, je viens juste de terminer mon devoir. Vous n'avez rien ou l'on pourrait jouer tous ensemble?" Demanda Seamus en les rejoignant. Dean hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir.

"J'ai quelque jeux dans ma chambre."

"Ooooh, Que dites vous d'un Monopoly?" Dean avait rapporté divers jeux moldus de chez lui, expliquant qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la bataille explosive et des échecs sorciers. Ron aimait bien le Monopoly. Dean rit et monta dans le dortoir pour prendre le jeu.

Draco les regarda, sceptique. "C'est quoi un Monopoly?"

Seamus lui répondit. "C'est un jeu, Malfoy, où tu tournes autour d'un plateau, t'achètes des maisons, pioches des cartes et pleins d'autres trucs."

"Eh bien! Merci, Finnigan, ça éclaire tout, tout de suite." Draco regarda les Gryffondors d'un air suspicieux. "Sorcier ou Moldu?"

"Moldu," répondit Dean, de retour du dortoir avec le jeu dans la main.

"Encore un jeu moldu?"S'exclama Draco clairement scandalisé. "Putain c'est quoi le problème chez vous les Gryffondors? Pas question. J'ai déjà joué un jeu moldu aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas recommencer, ou alors je ferais tout aussi bien de me teindre les cheveux en rouge, d'avoir trop d'enfant et de m'appeler Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" la voix, pleine d'avertissement, d'Harry s'échappa du sofa où il étudiait.

Merde. Draco tressaillit, et adoptant une voix excessivement gai, avec une pointe de sarcasme «Euh, rien Harry! Je parlais juste, avec tes adorables amis ici présent, du...jeu ...auquel nous allons jouer."

"J'en suis sûre." Harry avait l'air un peu sceptique. "Joues gentiment et comportes toi bien."

Ron, Dean, Seamus, et même Hermione depuis sa chaise, tous regardaient Draco avec un sourire moqueur. Chacun d'entre eux, et surtout Ron, trouvait très drôle de voir ce petit salaud prétentieux se faire mater par Harry. Draco leur jeta un regard méchant en retour.

"Bien, quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer les putains de règles et ce stupide jeu. Je suis sûr que c'est absolument génial. ET je suis que ça va devenir ma nouvelle activité préférée. Oublié les sorts, les balais et la magie, ou la, non, maintenant je préfère jouer à de stupide jeu moldu avec les Gryffondors."

"Malfoy, je t'ai dit de bien te tenir. Ne m'obliges pas à me déplacer." Grogna Harry et lisant entre les ligne de son livre de Métamorphose. Draco lui jeta un regard méchant et se mit à bouder. Seamus regardait Harry avec un intérêt évident.

"Alors comme ça, Harry, tu continues à appeler Malfoy par son nom de famille de temps en temps?" Seamus ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher le fait qu'il matait allégrement Harry.

"Seulement lorsqu'il se conduit mal." Répondit Harry en tournant la page. Ron et Dean ricanèrent, et Draco leva les yeux au ciel en sentant ses joues se colorer.

Sournoisement, Seamus sourit. "Hé Harry," dit-il, d'un voix douce et plaine de sous-entendu, "Si moi aussi je fais des commentaire désagréables au sujet des jeux moldus, est-ce que moi aussi je vais avoir affaire à toi? Parce que dans ce cas-là, les jeux moldus, ça pue." Ron et Dean grognèrent le sous-entendu non dissimulé.

"Seamus, ne sois pas bête, bien sur que non – OH!" Harry devint cramoisi devant l'avance qui venait de lui être faites. Il se cacha très vite derrière son livre tandis que Seamus le regardait avec insolence. Draco était livide.

"Finnigan, je te promets, que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de flirter avec mon petit ami tu vas définitivement avec affaire quelqu'un – à moi. Et je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas le genre d'affaire que tu attends de la part d'Harry." Draco regarda Seamus très méchamment, et ce dernier s'excusa.

« Alors on est partit pour cet stupide chose que vous, les gars, appelés un jeu," Dit Draco en se tournant vers Dean.

"Ah, oui, alors, et bien tu vois, chacun choisit un pion et puis – " Dean expliqua les règles du Monopoly au groupe, et bientôt le jeu commençait.

Depuis l'explosion de Draco face à Seamus un peu plus tôt, Harry était un peu distrait. Il avait déjà compris qu'il trouvait Draco très sexy lorsqu'il était possessif, mais si c'était feint. Après avoir essayé de lire pendant près de trente minutes, il abandonna, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur quelque chose qui n'était pas blond, serpentard et actuellement allongé sur le ventre et en train de jouer au monopoly.

Harry s'étala pratiquement sur Draco, ignorant complètement les regards dégoûtés que lui lançait Ron, et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Alors, qui gagne ?" il profita de l'opportunité pour poser un baiser sur la joue du blond. Draco, qui avait été distrait dès l'instant ou Harry s'était approché, était à présent immobile, Harry fit descendre ses lèvres de la joue jusqu'au cou. Pendant ce temps, Harry découvrait avec plaisir, la douceur et l'odeur, très appétissante du cou de Draco, appréciant le fait que Draco prenne ça pour 'Harry jouant au petit ami affectionn'.

Ron lui fit face. "Oh, par Merlin, arrête ça Harry, c'est dégelasse." Harry s'arrêta. Draco et lui, regardèrent Ron d'un renfrogner qui impressionna ce dernier. S'il n'avait pas su la vérité, il aurait cru qu'ils pourraient mourir pour continuer s'embrasser. "Et si tu veux savoir, Malfoy gagne, le salaud."

"Evidement que je gagne! C'est un jeu où il faut avoir beaucoup d'argent, et de propriété, choses pour lesquels nous, les Malfoys, somme naturellement doués. Et Weasel, est bien sur en train de perdre car augmenté leurs argents est là ou généralement ils échouent." Draco en voulait à Ron d'avoir interrompu les baisers d'Harry, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser. Il eut tout juste le temps de penser qu'Harry allait probablement lui dire de se casser, quand il sentit ses bras être cloué dans son dos et une grosse tape sur son cul.

"Ooo! Tes mains, sales brute!" Draco venait d'avoir un terrible flash-back de l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans la grande salle. "Laisse moi partir!" lui ordonna Draco mais son intonation impériale et vaillante resta vaine. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser aller où que ce soit.

"Draco Malfoy, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis. Excuses toi auprès de Ron!" Ouais, Harry était énervé. Ron, Dean et Seamus sourirent et s'installèrent pour profiter du spectacle.

"NON!" Harry lui donna une nouvelle tape. "Ooh, Harry!"

"Oui! Tu dois d'énorme excuse à Ron."

Draco rassembla toute la dignité qu'il pouvait depuis sa position collée au sol, puis affirma d'un ton hautain, " Les Malfoys ne s'excusent pas."

Harry lui mit une tape un peu plus forte, et Draco laissa échapper un cri qui manquait vraiment de dignité. "Mon Malfoy s'excuse. De plus, si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite, je vais de mettre sur mes genoux devant tout le monde et faire en sorte que tu t'excuses."

Draco pâlit et regarda Harry. "Tu ne ferais pas ça."

Harry le regarda avec sévérité. "Bien sur que je le ferais. TU veux agir comme un sale môme, alors je vais te traiter comme tel. Maintenant c'est ta dernière chance. Excuses toi."

"Cela ne te fais t-il pas plus mal qu'à moi?"

Cela lui valut une nouvelle tape, Draco cria "Non. Cela ne me blesse pas du tout. Mais c'est parfait Malfoy, t'as fait ton choix." Il commença à attirer le blond sur ses genoux au plus grand plaisir des Gryffondors.

"Harry, arrêtes – Je vais m'excuser, je vais m'excuser!!" Bien que Draco ne voulait pas du tout présenter ses excuses à Ron, il se rendait compte qu'Harry parlait sérieusement, et Draco ne voulait vraiment pas être humilié devant tout les Gryffindors. "Weasley, Je suis désolé," jeta-t-il vexer.

Ron avait un sourire satisfait au visage. "Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas sure que tu es retenu la leçon." Seamus et Dean ricanait. "Mais je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, donc. Excuse acceptée." Harry relâcha Draco, qui s'assit sur ses genoux, il croisa les bras et avait l'air boudeur. Il jeta à Ron un regard glacial, puis se tourna vers Harry.

"T'es vraiment un salaud, tu sais Potter?"

"Tu me fais mal là, Malfoy, vraiment. Je fais ça uniquement pour ton bien." Harry ne pouvait conserver son air sérieux en disant ces mots.

"Oh la belle histoire. Tu fais uniquement ça pour ton propre plaisir. T'es con" A présent, Draco boudait, d'une manière qu'Harry trouvait, adorable, irrésistible. "Je pensais que vous les Gryffondores vous étiez supposés être noble et courageux. Attendez qu'on apprenne que vous n'êtes que des gensaux goûts bizarres."

"Draco, ne sois pas si mélodramatique. Ne t'avais-je pas averti de ce qui se passerait si tu continuais à te moquer d'eux." Il succomba à la tentation et se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux du blond. "En plus, tu es si mignon quand tu boudes."

Draco se dégagea s'un coup sec. "Dégage, Potter. Ne dis pas que je suis mignon. Et ne me décoiffe pas."

Harry se contenta de regarder Draco avec une lueur d'affamé au fond des yeux. "Mais tu es mignon. Et j'adore quand tes cheveux sont ébouriffés." En voyant le regard de prédateur que lui lançait Harry, Draco sentit sa colère se transformer en un tout autre sentiment. Il décida qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas profiter de l'occasion.

"Donc je suis pardonné? Allons-nous, nous embrasser pour sceller notre réconciliation?" Draco venait d'être gronder devant un parterre de Gryffindores mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de profiter de la situation pour d'embrasser Harry.

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de malice. "Oh, mais bien sur." Personnellement, Harry pensait que Draco était très sexy lorsqu'il était grognon, et pour dire vrai, il devenait très difficile de trouver une situation dans laquelle il ne trouvait pas le blond très sexy. Il poussa prestement Draco sur le dos et ravit sa bouche. Draco mit sa tête en arrière et gémit doucement tandis qu'Harry traçait avec ses lèvres un chemin le long de son cou, au plus grand plaisir de Seamus et de nombre de Gryffondores qui regardaient la scène, mais à la plus grande horreur de Ron.

Ron les regardait, d'un air dégoûté. "Oh, prenez un chambre tout les deux !"

"C'est une excellente suggestion Ron" Dit Harry à bout de souffle. Il avait momentanément oublié que Draco et lui étaient sensé faire semblant. Il saisit le bras de Draco, courut dans l'escalier vers le dortoir des garçons en tirant Draco derrière lui. Il poussa Draco dans la chambre, claqua la porte derrière lui et commença à marcher vers le blond avec l'intention de le pousser sur son lit et de lui sauter dessus. Les yeux grands ouvert, la respiration saccadée, Draco se demandait. Harry allait il l'embrasser pour de vrai ? Il ferma les yeux, le coeur battant, tout tremblant – mais rien ne se passa.

Se sentant incroyablement déçut, Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry se diriger vers son lit et s'y asseoir, il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, mais il n'allait clairement pas lui sauter dessus. Ce que Draco ne savait bien évidement pas, c'est Harry venait juste de se souvenir qu'il était supposé jouer un rôle, et qu'il s'était assis afin d'essayer de se calmer. Il se battait contre chaque partie de son corps pour que ses lèvres et ses mains restent loin de Draco. En son for intérieur, Draco criait de frustration, mais restant calme, il s'assit près d'Harry, aussi frais qu'un gardon. Harry s'émerveilla de voir comment Draco arrivait à jouer à la pure passion, puis une minute plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"C'est ton lit?"

"Hum, hum," Murmura Harry qui ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour parler. Draco regarda autour de lui, et découvrit qu'en dehors de la grande quantitée de rouge, la pièce était assez jolie et relativement confortable. Similaire au dortoir des Serpentards en fait. Il regarda à nouveau Harry, qui avait toujours du mal à respirer, et ressentit le besoin urgent de le taquiner.

"Alors, Potter," Dit Draco d'un ton faussement réservé "Maintenant que tu m'as emmené là, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi?" Suite à l'allusion, Harry devint rapidement écarlate, pensant aux millions d'idées concernant Draco, toutes aussi indécentes les unes que les autres, qui lui venaient l'esprit. Aimant voir Harry rougir, Draco regarda à nouveau un regard autour de lui, mais il ne trouva rien qui soit plus attirant que le jeune homme. Il décida donc qu'il était temps d'entrer en action. Sa nature serpentarde revenait à la surface.

"Très bonne idée de courir dans le dortoir. Je pense que s'était très convainquant, et je suis presque sure que tout le monde nous a vu." Harry acquiesça simplement, heureux de voir que Draco pensait qu'il avait suivit une stratégie et non ses hormones. "Tes amis vont certainement monter rapidement, donc je pense qu'on devrait avoir l'air d'être très occupé."

Harry prit une grosse inspiration. "Oh?" Il attendit, le souffle court, de voir ce que Draco avait à proposer.

Draco sourit. "Et bien, oui, je veux dire, tu me traînes ici, avec l'intention de me séduire." Harry rougit un peu plus et murmurera quelque chose d'inaudible. "Allez, ça aura l'air bizarres si tes amis montent et que nous sommes assis là en train de parler. Rendons ça un peu plus convainquant. Enlève ta chemise."

"Quoi ?" S'écria Harry en clignant des yeux.

"J'ai dis : enlèves ta chemise. Si nous étions réellement amant je ne pense pas que je te la laisserais, tu ne crois pas ?" Harry acquiesça, Draco marquait un point, il se leva donc, et passa le vêtement par dessus sa tête. Draco se félicita pour son plan et regarda furtivement Harry. Il s'efforça à ne montrer aucune réaction pour ne pas qu'Harry ne s'interroge quant à ses véritables motivations, mais il sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand à la vue du torse nu. Dur, les muscles se dessinaient sous la peau douce et dorée qu'il avait sous les yeux, et Draco pensa brièvement que si quelqu'un ressemblait à un héros, c'était bien Harry Potter.

"Merlin, Potter, tu fais beaucoup de sport ?" Draco n'espérait pas en taquinant Harry être autant ébranlé. Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrines, gêné.

"Juste du Quidditch," murmura-t-il. Il regarda Draco, et décida que si il devait être sans chemise, qu'il puisse au moins jette un coup d'oeil au célèbre corps de Malfoy. "C'est ton tour, Draco. Je te promets que si je te traîne ici avec l'intention de te séduire tes vêtements n'auront pas la moindre chance. Tu aurais été nu dans les 30 seconds qui auraient suivi notre entrée dans la chambre." Avec horreur, Draco sentit ses joues se colorées tandis qu'il imaginait dedélicieux scénarios dans lesquels il était séduit par Harry Potter. Il se hâta de déboutonner son vêtement et de le jeter prés de celui d'Harry.

Harry sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Le corps de Draco, tout comme ses cheveux et son allure aristocrate, était une légende à Poudlard, et Harry découvrit qu'aucune de toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient entendue n'exagéraient. Draco était un peu moins musclé qu'Harry mais que ses muscles étaient aussi dures que dessinés, et que sa peau pale et parfaite rayonnait sur l'édredon rouge d'Harry, elle semblait trop belle pour être réel. Harry dut se battre contre son propre corps pour pas qu'il ne réponde à ce qu'il voyait.

Contrairement à Harry, Draco savait à quel point il était beau dévêtu, et n'était pas gêné de voir Harry l'admirer. Il profita du silence d'Harry pour s'étendre sur le lit. "Allez, Potter, Je sais que le suis superbe et tout ça mais, rentre ta langue dans ta bouche. Ou mieux, mets la dans la mienne. Tes amis vont bientôt arriver. On ferait mieux de commencer à s'embrasser si on veut avoir l'aire convainquant quand ils seront là."

C'était vraiment une excuse lamentable, Draco le savait mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait désespérément sentir les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, et toucher sur sa peau. A ces mot, Harry le regarda incrédule (Draco ne se doutait pas que c'était parce qu'Harry pensait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai), et Draco paniqua, pensant qu'Harry allait revenir en arrière ou quitter la chambre, ou tout simplement refuser de l'embrasser. Cependant toutes ses peurs s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Harry s'allonger à ses côtés, et poser une main sur son bras.

"C'est bon là. Oh, et Malfoy, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas essayer de se retenir, tu sais. On doit vraiment avoir l'air de s'embrasser." Harry pria pour que Draco accepte son excuse, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait empêcher ses mains de parcourir chaque parcelle de peau du corps de Draco, et il ne voulait pas avoir à se contrôler. Pour le plus grand délice d'Harry, Draco fut accord, puis il se baissa et pressa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Comme Draco l'embrassait, doucement tout d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus d'intensité, Harry pensa que le paradis n'était probablement rien d'autre que ce qu'il faisait alors avec Draco Malfoy. Il eut le souffle coupé lorsque Draco roula au dessus de lui et que leur torse entrèrent en contacte pour la première fois. Un courant traversa le corps d'Harry, et il y répondit en faisant courir sa mains de haut en bas sur le dos de Draco, prenant plaisir au toucher de muscles si dur sous une peau incroyablement douce. Draco frémit, et commença à embrasser le cou du brun, ses mains passant alternativement des ses cheveux noir à son torse si développé.

Le contact de Draco rendait Harry fou. Il tira Draco et inversa leur position, forçant le blond a resté dos au matelas et il attaqua son cou. Léchant, suçant et mordant doucement pendant que ses mains passaient des mamelons tendus au ventre sensible de Draco. Draco gémit, un son qui rendit Harry complètement fou. Il essayait de le cacher de son mieux, mais combattre son excitation avec un Draco frémissant sous lui était plus dure que de combattre l'impérium.

Draco se souleva et l'attira contre son propre corps, suça son cou et effleura le dos d'Harry de ses ongles. A cet instant deux choses arrivèrent : Seamus et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre, et Harry battit la bataille contre son propre corps. Harry poussa Draco et s'allongea à ses côtés, sur le ventre, cachant sa tête et ses joues rouges dans l'oreiller. Harry était mortifié, non par l'arrivée de Seamus et Dean mais parce qui venait de lui arriver. Il pria juste pour s'être pousser avant que Draco n'ai remarqué quoique ce soit de louche.

Harry regarda furtivement Draco, qui ne semblait pas énerver et contrôlait la situation. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement– Si Draco avait sentit quelque chose, il n'aurait pas eu l'air si calme, et assuré, n'est-ce pas? Il lui aurait crié dessus, l'aurait traité de pervers se serait moqué ou aurait fait quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, le blond fixait Dean et Seamus d'un regard hautain.

"Est-ce que les Gryffondores ne savent pas frapper à la porte?" Dean leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Seamus gardait les yeux fixés sur Harry.

"Pas à celle de notre propre chambre. De plus on est venu pour vous prévenir que s'était l'heure du couvre-feu, donc Malfoy tu ferais mieux de retourner en territoire Serpentard." Draco poussa un soupire mais se leva du lit, attrapa sa chemise et la boutonna suffisamment pour que les deux côtés tiennent accrocher. Il se tourna pour partir.

"Draco, attends, je t 'accompagne." Harry avait enfin repris le contrôle de son corps et s'était levé pour chercher son haut. Seamus poussa de petit cri aigue et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Pas un mot, Finnigan, ou je te jette un sort qui dure jusqu'à la semaine prochaine,"Grogna Draco. Seamus ne broncha pas mais ferma sa bouche, sans ôter ses yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, se hâta de remettre sa chemise puis il descendit avec Draco. En traversant la salle commune pour aller jusqu'au portrait, les gryffondores les fixèrent. Harry supposa qu'il était évidant qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser, mais il s'en moquait. Il sortit avec Draco et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Alors…" Commença Harry, toujours un peu gêné par ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il n'était pas sûr que Draco n'ait rien sentit, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait avoir quelques explications à fournir. Draco ne semblait pas y penser et Harry poussa un nouveau soupire de soulagement.

"Et bien, Potter, maintenant que j'ai perdu une après-midi à jouer les gentil avec toi, tu m'en dois une avec les serpentards. ça va être dure de rattraper tous les damages de cette après midi. Honnêtement, des jeux modus?"

Harry secoua la tête. "T'es un crétin, Malfoy. Tu sais ça, hein?"

"Je suis un crétin? C'est un peu gros de la part d'un mec qui m'a pratiquement mit sur ses genoux dans la salle commune des Gryffondores." Harry eut un sourire suffisant, par le moins du monde désolé. "Tu réalises que je vais devoir me venger pour ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu ne fait que parler, Malfoy. J'ai pas peur de toi."

"Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Bonne nuit Harry," Draco commença à avancer vers le domaine des Serpntards.

"Bonne nuit, Draco." Harry le regarda partir, puis rentra joyeusement dans la tour des Gryffondors, heureux que son petit accident de n'est pas été remarqué par Draco.

Il ne pouvait par avoir plus faux.

Draco avait tout remarqué.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Petite question, selon vous Draco va t-il se servir de sa découverte ? Si oui, comment ? vous saurez sa dans le prochain chapitre : Retour en cours. 

Réponses aux reviews.

**Onarluca **: merci, je suis contente que l'on comprenne quand même, mais il va falloir que je reprenne quand même le chapitre pour corriger un peu. Pas tout de suite, j'ai pas le courage...ciao

**Bob Chiri** : Ne cri pas top fort que tu veux Dray, qui sait quelle réaction aura Harry, et on l'a bien vu avec Boot, il peut être trés nerveux. je sui heureuse que la traduction continue de te plaire, Quant à la suite, tu viens de la lire, alors c'était comment ? Pour ton drary, t'inquiétes pas tu l'auras...

**Tête de noeud** : Comment ça tu aimes voir Harry tout gêné sous la table, le pauvre, tu devrais compatir pour notre héros maltraité, tout de même lol

**Orphée Potter** : il est vrai que Draco va devoir veiller au grain ( mais qu'est-ce que s'est que cette expression débile ? ) sinon, pour mettre deux chapitres par semaine, je ne vais pas pouvoir, car les chapitres font les environs dans les 10 pages words, je crois qu'ils sont plus long au fur et à mesure. A cause de ça, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir respecter les délais, désolé...

Merci de continuer à lire, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Bisous et a

**Zazan** : Ou la , oui c'est vrai tu as l'air d'être une ( ?) vrai fan de notre Dray ! mais même si je n'ai pas autant réfléchit sur la question je dois dire que tu n'as pas tord son personnage fait toutes ces actions volontairement et c'est ça qui est génial. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la pub pour Orangina : "Mais pourquoi est i aussi méchant ? PARCE QUE !!!," et bien moi elle me fait penser à lui, nos gentil héros font un truc tout gentillet, lui il arrive d'un coup leur fait un gros coup de P...et il repart, c'est génial.

Ne me tape pas s'il te plait, car je suis sure qu'après avoir lu le chapitre, tu auras des envies de meurtre...je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice...ciao

**Shetan** : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde aime le Draco jaloux...pour Seamus, je suis d'accord avec toi, il prend ses aise le petit père, et le pire c'est que c'est pas fini...kisous

**Zick** : dis moi t'es sure que l'ordre est le bon, c'est vrai j'ai comme un léger doute moi... quant à la suite, tu viens juste de la lire, elle t'as plu j'espere ?

**Vif d'or** : kikou, miss, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le pressentiment que tu a adoré certain passage de ce chapitre, ai-je tord ? bisous

**Aphetto** : Merci, je suis heureuse du compliment, et que cette histoire te plaise, quand à l'évolution de leur sentiment je n'y suis pour rien, je traduis donc tout est déjà écrit...mais j'éspere que cela te plairas quand même...ciao

**Lilyep et Fébla** : merci et la suite la voilà...

**Nfertiti** : quelle gourmande !!! Mais qui n'aimerait pas goûter un Harry au chocolat, pour moi il serait au lait, j'adore le chocolat au lait...pourquoi j'ai des idée bizarre qui me vienne à l'esprit soudain ? Comprends pas. Bisous et a miss

**Kaorulabelle **: Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise, merci de la lire. A

**Oxaline** : alors comme ça toi aussi tu as aimé le Nouveau Harry, pauvre Dray le voila avec une personne de plus à surveiller...

**Hermylove** : et oui, je continue, comme tu vois, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Ginypompom **: pour le gyrophare, je suis même pas sur que ça suffirait, enfin pour Harry, il a l'air d'avoir du mal a comprendre Dray, non ?

Pour Ryry c'est vrai qu'il a fait une entrée fracassante avec Boot : super Harryyy !! Je suis sure qu'il serait génial en collant moulant bleu, non, pour lui se serait rouge je le vois très bien déchiré sa chemise et tout...ou la je crois que je me laisse emporter alors je vais me calmer. Bisous miss

**fiflou **: ravie que ça te plaise, et la suite la voilà..

**Lexy-Kun** : je n'avais pas pu te remercie pour ton message la semaine derniére donc voila : MERCI, mais je crois que tu as raison, ça fait très Lucius, il faut arrêter de le fréquenter, je crois qu'il déteint un peu sur toi... mais bon c'est pas grave, moi aussi j'adore le Lucius grandiloquant...

et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, bisous a tous et à lundi prochain.


	8. Retour en classe

**Disclaimers **: le monde d'Harry Potter, n'est bien évidement pas le mien, tous cela appartient JKR. L'histoire est la traduction d'un fic de Jennavere, intitulé Dragon tamer.

**Résumé** : Draco doit échappé à un mariage forcé, mais qui pour le sauver...

P**aring** : ceci est une histoire ou Draco et Harry partage autre chose que leur haine farouche, donc si vous n'aimez que eux s'aiment vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

NdT : Bonne nouvelle à tous, non, je ne vais pas mettre deux chapitre par semaines, mais j'ai un Bêta, donc à partir de maintenant, il ne devrai plus y avoir de fautes de frappes, d'orthographes, dans les chapitres du moins ... donc merci beaucoup à Arphetto !!

Merci à tous pour toutes les reviews, elles ne font grands plaisir, les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Dragon Tamer 

Chapitre 8: Retour en classe

Le lendemain matin vint aussi vite que d'habitude, et arriva avec lui les élèves pour la plupart irrités d'avoir à se lever, pour le redoutable lundi matin. Excepté pour un certain Serpentard blond, qui souriait d'un air malicieux.

Le petit (enfin pas si petit que ça) problème qu'Harry avait eu le soir précédent avait éclairé la lanterne de Draco. Il avait prétendu ne pas l'avoir remarqué afin qu'Harry se relaxe, mais maintenant qu'il savait que la petite séance de câlin de la veille l'avait excité, il avait l'intention de passer au niveau supérieur. Il sentait la chaleur lui traverser le corps à cette idée. Si les baisers de Potter étaient sur ce mode, alors celui-ci devait être une véritable bête dans un lit.

Il avait caressé l'idée de se glisser dans la tour de Gryffondor la nuit dernière et prendre Harry par surprise, avant de décider qu'il serait plus drôle de le taquiner et le torturer un peu. Impossible qu'il abandonne si facilement le pouvoir qu'il avait à présent sur Harry. De plus il voulait absolument prendre sa revanche après l'humiliation que celui-ci lui avait fait subir ces deux derniers jours.

Il eut un sourire diabolique. _Attention, Harry Potter. __Ta vie est sur le point de devenir beaucoup plus intéressante. Tu es officiellement sur le point de devenir fou. _

Harry mangeait joyeusement son petit-déjeuner, discutant avec Ron et Hermione du prochain match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle le week-end suivant, quand il vit Draco se balader dans la Grande Salle, plus appétissant que tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent afin d'en découvrir la cause. En voyant le Serpentard, Ron poussa un grognement avant de se pencher vers Harry pour lui chuchoter.

" S'il te plaît, Harry, dis moi que cet air stupide fait parti de la comédie et que tu n'es pas en train de tomber amoureux de cette horrible fouine."

Harry le regarda, légèrement offensé. "Il n'est pas horrible, Ron, en fait, il est assez drôle, et gentil lorsqu'on est tout seul." Il fit une pause. "Et je n'ai pas une expression stupide au visage."

"Oh si t'en as une," Dit Hermione d'un ton sévère. "Je crois que Ron a raison. Je pense que tu ne fais plus semblant."

Harry plissa les paupières et alors qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de légèrement cinglant pour nier, il rencontra le regard de Draco à travers la Salle. Ce dernier lui envoya son plus séduisant sourire, les yeux coquins, et Harry sentit ses joues se colorer et de la chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Pas besoin de préciser que cela ne passa pas inaperçu chez ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de te sourire et tu rougis comme une collégienne. Tu es désespérément amoureux mec." Ron fit une grimace. "Et de Malfoy, en plus. C'est épouvantable."

"Oh Ron, ne sois pas si dramatique. En fait je trouve qu'ils sont assez mignon." En entendant ces mots, Ron et Harry furent choqués.

"Quoi?" Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Je croyais que tu haïssais Malfoy."

Hermione sembla pensive. "Et bien, je le pensais aussi, mais hier, il était assez agréable de temps en temps. Il est vraiment intelligent, et il a un assez bon sens de l'humour quand ses commentaires ne sont pas personnels."

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule. "Hermione, t'es malade? La seule raison pour laquelle Malfoy est devenu civilisé c'est qu'il est mort de trouille à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire Harry s'il se tenait mal."

"Je ne sais pas, Ron. Il a peut-être un peu changé. Il ne m'a pas traité de Sang-de Bourbe depuis notre cinquième année, longtemps avant qu'Harry et lui ne soit supposé sortir ensemble."

"Je te dis, Hermione, que si Malfoy est sympa c'est parce qu'il a peur qu'Harry ne le quitte et qu'il finisse marié à Parkinson. Si Harry et lui étaient un vrai couple, il ne serait pas comme ça."

"Si, il le serait" Dit Harry fermement. "Vous êtes, les gars, mes meilleurs amis. Je ne le laisserais jamais mal se conduire envers vous. De toute façon, il a au moins besoin de moi jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, donc ça nous garantit un Malfoy gentil et apprivoisé jusqu'à juin. Enfin peut-être pas 'gentil' et 'apprivois' mais –

Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase car il fut interrompu par la poste. Hermione leva la tête, en attente de recevoir son exemplaire de la 'Gazette des sorciers'. Elle paya le hibou et déroula le papier - et en eut le souffle coupé.

"Harry! Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_?" Dans toute la Grande salle, on eut des réactions similaires à chaque fois qu'un élève regardait la première page du journal, sur laquelle on voyait une énorme photo du premier baiser d'Harry et Draco aux Trois Balais.

_LE SURVIVANT AMOUREUX! _Beuglait la Une, suivit d'un court article concernant Harry et Draco, et leur amour en dépit de tous les obstacles. Harry arracha le papier des mains d'Hermione, et regarda la photo. Il fut ensorcelé par l'image – aucun des deux n'avait l'air de faire semblant, ça il en était sûr. "Hé Hermione, je peux l'avoir?"

Hermione reprit le journal. "Non, tu peux pas." Elle parcourut l'article. "Ils te citent, Harry. Tu leur en as vraiment parlé?"

"Et bien, peut-être," admit Harry tout penaud, puis il leur raconta toute l'histoire. Ron eut une fois de plus l'air dégoûté, mais Hermione, elle, fut simplement impressionnée.

"J'aurais aimé être au Manoir Malfoy quand Malfoy père as lu ça. Il doit piquer une crise." Les trois Gryffondor se souriaient les uns les autres quand une voix traînante se joignit à eux.

"Oui, c'est certainement ce qu'il fait," Dit Draco en se glissant sur le siège vide à côté d'Harry, enroulant un bras autour de ce dernier en lui tendant une copie du journal. "Voici, mon amour, puisque Granger ne veut pas partager. Bien que : en as tu vraiment besoin? Tu sais que tu peux l'avoir pour de vrai dès que tu veux," dit il en baissant la voix et en parlant à l'oreille d'Harry. Harry rougit, et en son for intérieur Draco souriait aussi. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de flirter un peu et Harry rougissait, bafouillait. Il était vraiment épris. Ça allait être drôle.

"T'es pas trop inquiet, Malfoy? Je veux dire, ton père ne va-t-il pas être très énervé?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron.

"Ah, mais qu'est-ce que la colère de mon père face au grand amour?" soupira-t-il d'un ton dramatique, parlant suffisamment fort pour être entendu de plusieurs étudiantes qui soupiraient des « que c'est romantique ». Conscient que de nombreuses paires d'œil étaient fixées sur eux il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Harry essaya d'approfondir le baiser, mais Draco se poussa et murmura d'une voix douce.

"Harry, mon amour, c'est pas de ma faute, mais cette photo m'excite beaucoup, et je suis tout serré. On peux y aller?" Pour accentuer ce qu'il voulait, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et commença à le tirer hors de la salle suivit des yeux par nombre d'étudiants. Harry, qui était toujours stupéfait à l'idée d'un Draco, ' excit' et 'serr' ne protesta pas.

Draco l'emmena devant la porte de la salle de potion, leur premier cour, et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Harry ferma les yeux, attendant que la bouche de Draco se pose sur la sienne, mais Draco n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Il s'avança, collant son corps à celui d'Harry, se plaçant entre les jambes du brun, mettant son torse tout contre celui, tremblant, du Gryffondor. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, les introduisit sous sa chemise, sur la peau nue de son dos. Il avança ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille d'Harry et parla d'une voix plus faible qu'un murmure.

"Maintenant, on attend," chuchota-t-il en laissant volontairement son souffle caresser le cou et l'oreille du brun. Ce dernier frissonna et supplia Draco du regard.

"Attendre? Et- euh quoi?" Bégaya-il. En son for intérieur, Draco sourit, comprenant par la voix et le corps tremblant d'Harry que celui-ci était fou de lui. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt?

"Qu'on entende quelqu'un venir bien sûr. Pas besoin de s'embrasser avant ça, n'est-ce pas?" Il eut un sourire triomphant en entendant un faible gémissement s'échapper d'Harry. Taquiné, le héros aux yeux verts étaient beaucoup plus amusant qu'il ne l'imaginait. De ses doigts, il dessina de petites lignes sur la peau douce du dos du brun, jouissant de la respiration saccadée d'Harry à chacun de ses mouvements.

Ce qu'il n'imaginait, c'est qu'Harry allait se venger. Harry tendit sa main et passa les doigts dans les cheveux du blond. "Tes cheveux sont si doux, Malfoy, veinard. On dirait de la soie." Dit il avec une pointe de respect dans la voix. Draco ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation des doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était vrai, il avait reçu des compliments sur ses cheveux durant toute sa vie. Pourtant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi ce même compliment venant d'Harry le rendait tout chose.

Il sentit la main d'Harry se poser sur le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. _Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Il ne sait pas que tu le veux et si tu continues, il le saura bientôt,_ se disputa-t-il. Ils étaient tout les deux là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres voulant désespérément s'embrasser mais se retenant, lorsqu'ils entendirent le plus merveilleux des sons au monde : des pas.

Harry sauta sur la bouche de Draco, entoura de ses bras la taille du Serpentard, lui coupant presque le souffle. Draco répondit en poussant Harry contre le mur et donnant au Gryffondor le baiser le plus passionné qu'ils n'aient partagé. Draco, sachant qu'Harry aimait réellement ça, se sentit libre de faire ce qu'il voulait au garçon aux cheveux ébènes : il lui mordilla et suça le cou, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps d'Harry, touchant son torse, son ventre sous le vêtement.

Harry ôta la chemise du pantalon de Draco, faisant danser ses mains sur son dos. Draco mordait un endroit particulièrement sensible du cou du brun tout en jouant avec son téton, bougeant habilement contre lui de manière à créer un frottement au bon endroit, faisant soupirer et frissonner le Gryffondor. Ce dernier saisit le blond, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, pas assez fort pour le blesser mais suffisamment pour y laisser des marques. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir plus longtemps aussi pressa-t-il ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy - Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! J'ai déjà été attaqué une fois aujourd'hui par cette horrible photo de vous dans la gazette, je refuse d'avoir affaire à ça devant la porte de ma classe! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard." En entendant les mots de Snape, Harry et Draco se séparèrent, le visage écarlate, le désir brillant clairement dans leurs yeux, et découvrirent une grande partie de leur classe qui les regardait. Harry rougit un peu plus tandis que Draco réussit à paraître nonchalant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, en même temps que les autres. Harry commença à se diriger vers sa place habituelle auprès de Ron, d'Hermione et des autres Gryffondor, mais Draco l'attrapa et le tira du côté Serpentard, l'installant sur le siège près du sien. Harry le regarda d'un air boudeur, ayant été forcé de s'asseoir avec les Serpentard.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry Potter. Tu m'as fait passer la journée entière d'hier à jouer à des jeux moldus avec des Gryffondor. C'est à ton tour d'être gentil avec _mes_ amis." Blaise et Pansy, qui étaient assis juste derrière eux, leur montrèrent qu'ils étaient d'accord. Harry eut l'air résolument boudeur.

"Tu n'as pas été si aimable que ça avec mes amis," remarqua Harry. "Tu as continué à faire des commentaires désagréables à Ron." Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Et si je me souviens bien, tu m'as grondé pour ça. Ne penses pas que je ne ferais pas la même chose avec toi pour mes amis."

"Je suis le Gryffondor, ici. Je me comporte toujours bien."

"Non, c'est faux. De plus, si tu as fait une règle comme quoi je dois être gentil avec tes amis, il serait juste que cette règle marche dans les deux sens."

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas toujours les règles," Dit Harry d'un ton hautain, imitant parfaitement l'accent aristocratique de Draco.

Malgré lui, Draco sourit. "Tu vas suivre mes règles, Potter, ou bien tu vas en supporter les conséquences. Et je suis un Serpentard et un Malfoy. Je t'assure pouvoir imaginer des conséquences bien pire que tout ce que tu peux penser."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Snape commença son cours. Il se contenta de jeter un regard méchant à Draco. Snape parla pendant près de 30 minutes sur les propriétés d'une potion quelconque. Harry était complètement ailleurs, revoyant les stratégies pour le prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle quand il sentit une main sur sa jambe.

Se retenant de sursauter, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco assis à ses côtés. Il avait une expression parfaitement innocente au visage et semblait captivé par ce que disait Snape. Pourtant, sans quitter Snape des yeux, il fit peu à peu monter sa main le long de la cuisse d'Harry.

La respiration d'Harry se fit plus saccadée. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Draco avait sa main sur sa cuisse mais ça le rendait fou. Il sentit la talentueuse main dessiner des cercles sur sa cuisse et il essaya de garder le contrôle. Le visage de Draco était impassible tandis qu'il le taquinait ; Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir avant de saisir le propriétaire de la main folle et de l'embrasser.

"Potter? Mr. Potter! Par Merlin, pourriez vous essayer de faire attention ? Je vous ai posé une question! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre incapacité à vous concentrer en classe!"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Désolé Professeur," Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en jetant un regard qui tue à Draco, lui imperturbable.

"Je peux répondre à la question, Professeur Snape. J'ai prêté une _très grande_ attention à ce que vous avez dit," Dit Draco. "La réponse est cinq gouttes de sang de dragon."

Snape honora son étudiant d'un regard amical. "Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Je suis heureux de constater que votre relation avec Potter n'a pas eu de répercutions sur votre cerveau. Dix points pour Serpentard." Il retourna à son bureau pour continuer son discours.

Harry jeta un regard mauvais à Draco.

"Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner la réponse, crétin!" Lui siffla-t-il ennuyé. "Tu l'as fait exprès!"

Draco, avec un sourire en coin : "Évidement." En voyant l'air irrité d'Harry son sourire devint un grand sourire. "Mais seulement parce que tu es si mignon quand tu boudes" Citant joyeusement les propres mots d'Harry. Ce dernier le regarda encore plus méchamment.

"Ne dis pas que je suis mignon, Malfoy," Grogna-t-il, Draco devait se mordre pour s'éviter de rire.

"C'est moins drôle quand c'est dans l'autre sens, hein Potter?" Harry refusa dignement de l'honorer d'une réponse et se retourna vers Snape, prétendant écouter ce qu'il disait.

Snape avait finalement finit son explication et leur disait de travailler avec leur partenaire pour effectuer leur potion. Harry pensa vaguement que c'était la première fois que cela ne le gênait pas de travailler avec Malfoy. Draco pensait la même chose, mais à leur grande déception, Snape avait une autre idée.

"Potter, Malfoy, si vous pensez un seul instant que je vais vous laisser travailler ensemble vous faîtes malheureusement erreur. Je refuse de prendre le risque de soumettre cette classe à une nouvelle exhibition de votre part." Snape ignora les deux regards renfrognés qui lui étaient envoyés. "Mr. Malfoy, vous travaillerez avec Miss Parkinson, et Potter avec Zabini. Maintenant tous au travail!"

Pansy haussa les épaules et prit ses affaires en se dirigeant vers Draco. Blaise, de son côté, avait l'air d'un chat sur le point de manger un canari tandis qu'Harry prenait place sur le siège adjacent. Harry et Pansy se levèrent pour prendre les ingrédients de la potion, et Draco en profita pour lancer un avertissement à Blaise.

"Ne pense même pas à flirter avec mon petit ami, Zabini."

« Calme, calme, Draco. Je suis sûr qu'Harry peut s'occuper de lui même," Lui répondit Blaise avec un large sourire. Blaise était la seule personne en qui Draco avait eu suffisamment confiance pour lui dire la vérité concernant sa relation avec Harry. Blaise et lui étaient toujours très proche, malgré leur relation sentimental. Draco savait que Blaise comprendrait. Et comprit, ça oui, il l'avait. Malheureusement, Blaise avait aussi compris qu'Harry était techniquement célibataire, donc libre.

Draco grogna et aurait marché vers son ex pour le sermonner si Harry et Pansy n'étaient pas revenus. Draco avait envoyé un regard qui tue Blaise avant de commencer sa potion.

Harry Potter était réputé pour ne pas voir les avances que lui faisaient les autres élèves. Étant complètement inconscient de sa beauté, il ne supposait pas qu'on puisse lui faire du plat. Alors, quand Blaise commença à flirter avec lui, il ne compris pas ce qui se passait.

"Hé, Potter, laisse moi t'enlever ta robe. Il fait terriblement chaud ici" dit soudain Blaise au milieu du cours avant de se mettre à chercher l'ouverture du vêtement d'Harry, en ignorant l'air renfrogné de Draco.

"Merci, Zabini, c'est vrai qu'il fait assez chaud ici", Dit Harry reconnaissant en laissant Blaise glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine pour en défaire les boutons, sans se préoccuper du temps qu'il mettait à faire tomber la robe le long de ses épaules et de ses bras.

"Waou, t'es assez tendu, non?" dit Blaise compatissant tandis que ses mains continuaient à errer sur le dos et les épaules d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit et se pencha vers le Serpentard pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"C'est parce que je suis en Potion," Dit Harry sur le ton de la conspiration. "Je m'attend à ce que Snape prenne une centaine de points à Gryffondor et me refile un mois de détention pour ne pas avoir respirer de la bonne manière." Blaise lui sourit, compréhensif.

"Et bien, tu devrais me laisser te faire un massage un de ces quatre. Je fais d'_excellents_ massages," répondit Blaise sur le même ton qu'Harry.

"Ouhai, ok. Ce serait peut être bien," acquiesça Harry, qui ne comprenait jamais les sous entendu. Blaise regardait Harry mélanger leur potion, prenant plaisir à voir ses muscles se tendre sous sa chemise tandis qu'il luttait contre la potion gluante qui était dans le chaudron. Harry regarda le Serpentard d'un air confus lorsqu'il le surpris en train de le regarder, mais haussa les épaules et se hasarda à regarder dans la direction de Draco, pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Draco, qui les avait vu se parler à l'oreille avec une irritation croissante, était tiraillé entre son envie de rendre son doux sourire à Harry et étrangler Blaise, qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin qui disait clairement, "Je flirte et tripote sans la moindre honte ton petit ami, et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça."

Le reste du cours se passa de la même façon, avec Blaise flirtant de manière flagrante avec Harry qui ne se rendait compte de rien, et Draco qui inventait des moyens de plus en plus douloureux pour tuer Blaise.

Draco avait passé sa matinée à revivre le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Harry devant la salle de potion et à chercher un moyen de se venger de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir devant les Gryffondor. Il était en route pour le déjeuner quand il fut soudain entouré par une dizaine d'étudiants venant de différentes maisons.

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité. Regardant autour de lui il reconnut Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, et les frères Criveys , ainsi que Lisa Turpin et deux Serdaigle et même un ou deux Serpentard cachés derrière.

Susan prit les devants. "Oui, Malfoy, le fait est que tu peux. Nous sommes les représentants à Poudlard du FCHP."

Draco cligna des yeux. "Le quoi?"

"Le FCHP – le Fan Club Harry Potter," répéta Susan serviable.

"Ah," répondit Draco. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre d'autre.

"Vois tu," expliqua Hannah, "Nous sommes le groupe des plus grands fans d'Harry, qui le reconnaisse et l'honore comme le héros qu'il est vraiment. Nous avons un ravissant catalogue avec différents vêtements et accessoires, si tu es intéressé. Nous nous réunissons tous les mardis soirs dans la salle d'enchantement."

La tête de Draco lui tournait un peu. Son petit ami avait un fan club? "Et vous les gars vous êtes tous le club, c'est ça?"

"Oh non, nous sommes juste les représentants," Dit Dennis d'un ton joyeux. "En fait, il y en a des douzaines comme nous, du moins dans Poudlard. Je ne sais pas combien nous sommes au total si tu comptes les sorciers et sorcières qui sont en dehors, des centaines je suis sûr."

"Je vois," Dit Draco pensivement tout en cachant son choc. "Est-ce que Potter sait?"

Susan sembla un peu mal à l'aise. "Et bien, en quelque sorte. Il sait que nous existons mais à chaque fois qu'on l'approche au sujet de n'importe quoi, il nous dit qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir un fan club. Il est tellement modeste, tu sais."

"Ouhai", confirma Hannah d'un ton rêveur. "Sans oublier qu'il est courageux et beau et..." Draco lui lança un regard qui tue et elle se tut rapidement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?" demanda Draco dont la patience commençait à s'évanouir.

"Nous voulons juste te poser quelques questions," dit Susan, retournée à son affaire. "Tu sais, on a jamais pu faire parler Harry de ses relations. On sait qu'il y a eut quelque chose cet été, mais on a pas trouvé qui c'était. On espérait que tu pourrais nous dire ce que c'est qu'être le petit ami de celui-qui-a-survécut."

Draco, regardants tous les visages pleins d'espoir qui l'entouraient, était en plein débat intérieur. Pas pour savoir s'il allait ou non répondre à leurs questions – ça, pas besoin de réfléchir, c'était la parfaite revanche. La question était qu'allait-il pouvoir dire qui gêne le plus Potter? Devrait il mentir et dire qu'Harry est un horrible petit ami et mauvais au lit? Draco pensa à ça une petite seconde. Il savait qu'Harry haïssait la presse et toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. Ne serait-il pas préférable de raconter qu'il était une incroyable bête de sexe ? Comme ça il allait avoir affaire à une montagne de lettre de fans, demandes d'articles, des fans qui se pâment devant lui et Merlin sait quoi d'autre.

Il sourit, mauvais. Cela pourrait être drôle.

"J'ai une condition. Harry ne doit pas savoir que c'est par moi que vous avez eu vos informations. Vous êtes d'accord?" Les autres acquiescèrent. "Dans ce cas, je serais plus que ravi de répondre à la moindre de vos questions," Dit il magnanime. Autour de lui on poussait des cris d'excitation. _Ça t'apprendra à chercher un Malfoy, Potter_, pensa-t-il en commençant à répondre aux questions..

Pendant ce temps au Manoir Malfoy…

"LOOO-CIOUS!"

Lucius Malfoy grogna. "Oui, Narcissa, oh merveilleux amour de ma vie?"

"Les Parkinson sont là, mon cher, et ils ont dit qu'ils avaient des questions à te poser. Est-ce à propos de notre petit Draco?"

Lucius sourit de toutes ses dents. "Tu peux dire ça comme ça."

"J'y ai pensé. Peut-être ont ils vu la photo de Draco avec son petit ami bien-aimé dans la gazette de ce matin et qu'il viennent pour nous féliciter. Comment s'appelle son petit ami déjà?"

"Harry Potter. Sauveur du monde sorcier. Fierté des Gryffondor. Celui-qui-a-survécut. Ça te rappelle rien?"

"Tu sais, cela me _semble _relativement familier. Fais confiance à notre petit Dragon pour attraper une célébrité et faire la Une! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je devrais leur organiser une fête."

"Narcissa, ce n'est tout simplement _pas _merveilleux, c'est simplement horrible! Draco était supposé épouser la fille des Parkinson, tu ne te souviens pas?"

Narcissa fit un signe de la main. "Oh, Lucius, mon cher, Draco est plus gay que quiconque à un concert de Cher en plein San Francisco! Tu ne peux positivement pas espérer le voir épouser une fille, n'est-ce pas?"

"En fait, si. Dit que je suis fou, mais _quelqu'un_ dans cette maison se doit d'avoir le véritable sens du mot : fierté des sorciers. Draco était supposé épouser la fille de Parkinson et faire un gentil petit héritier comme un bon petit Malfoy, et pas se pavaner en embrassant publiquement le survivant!"

"Notre petit Draco a grandit. Il me semble que c'était hier seulement qu'il critiquait mes chaussures et rêvait de devenir danseur pour Madonna," soupira Narcissa sur un ton dramatique.

"Cissa, m'as tu seulement écouté?"

"Hmmm? Oh oui mon cher, quoique tu ai bien pu dire. T'ai-je dit que les Parkinson étaient là? Je vais demander à notre elfe de maison de nous apporter un peu de thé. Je me demande s'ils ont déjà vu la photo de Draco dans la gazette. Dieu, je sais, je vais aller leur montrer!" Elle se baladait tout en allant vers le salon, et Lucius pouvait l'entendre de loin se diriger vers leurs invités.

De frustration, il voulait se taper la tête contre le mur, et pas seulement parce que Narcissa était aussi tarée que d'habitude. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco soit heureux, c'était juste que les Malfoy avaient certains devoirs à accomplir, et que Draco devait les réaliser. Il commença à réfléchir. Draco n'avait que dix-sept ans. Jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire, il était mineur donc ses parents avaient le dernier mot concernant les décisions importantes de sa vie, tel que l'école où il allait, où il vivait et qui il épousait.

Un plan _très _diabolique commença à se former dans la tête de Lucius Malfoy. Tant que le mariage avait lieu avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, Draco n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Le truc étant qu'il lui faudrait convaincre les Parkinson que tout était O.K., et que surprendre leurs enfants en organisant le mariage était une grande idée (ce qui devrait être simple vu la bave qu'ils avaient au coin de la bouche à l'idée d'unir leur famille à l'argent des Malfoy). Ensuite, il faudrait tout cacher à Draco. Le mariage aurait lieu la veille de son anniversaire. Narcissa organiserait une fête d'anniversaire et là, surprise pour tout le monde avec un mariage de dernières minutes.

C'était un bon plan. Draco ne suspecterait jamais rien.

"LOOO-CIUS! Où es tu chéri? Les Parkinson veulent te parler au sujet de cette ravissante photo de Draco dans la _Gazette des sorciers_!"

"Je viens ma chérie!" Son plan diabolique en tête, Lucius rejoignit sa femme et ses invités dans le salon.

Et voilà le chapitre 8 qui s'achève, pas trop triste ? Qu'avez vous pensé de Narcissa ? moi je l'adore, vraiment y pas d'autre mot...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Aphetto** : Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir lu le disclaimer, moi même je ne le lis pas à chaque fois, c'est toujours écris pareil, je comprends pas pourquoi ! lol je suis contente que la traduction te plaise, sinon, comme tu as du le voir pour l'endroit discret, c'est pas gagné !! Je crois même que ça empire, non ? Pour le monopoly, tu ne donnes pas des cours ? Je me souviens même pas en avoir déjà gagné une, et pourtant je joue souvent, désespérant soupire enfin encore merci pour la correction et ciao !

**Onarluca** : je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autan, pour le côté passionnant, je crois que ça l'est de plus en plus, non ?

**Vif d'or** : J'étais sure que tu adorerais quand Draco lit son livre de potion, il est tellement sexy quand il fait ça, mdr. Tu sais, faut pas rougir comme ça, sinon comment tu seras dans chapitre numéro...tu croyais pas que j'allais te le dire quand même ? Sinon, qu'as-tu pensé de la manière dont Draco se sert de sa découverte, sympathique, non ? Gros bisous miss et bonne semaine

**WendyMalfoy** : je suis super contente de voir que tous les chapitres te plaisent et j'espère que tu as pris autant de plaisir avec ce chapitre, alors qu'as tu pensé de notre Dray dans ce chapitre, coquin non ?

**Ginypompom **: Quelle image !! Si avec ça, ils ne s'arrêtent pas, c'est vraiment à désespéré !! Pour Harry je ne sais quoi penser, la seule explication que je trouve c'est : c'est un Gryffondor ! Je ne sais pas si ça explique tout, mais pour moi, en grande partie...Pour l'interprétation de notre Dray, pas trop déçut ? Bisous miss

**Orphée Potter** : Mais non, c'est pas du sadisme, le sadisme serait de ne pas publier cette semaine MAIS la semaine prochaine, niak, niak, niak, mais rassure toi, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de raison pour ça. Merci pour tout ces compliments, j'en suis toute perturbationnée (je sais ça n'existe pas mais j'aime bien ce mot !) bisous miss et j'espère que la suite ne t'as pas déçut...et qu'as-tu pensé de Lucius, n'est-il pas génial...

**Lilyep** : On ira peut-être pas tout de suite à la raison du Rating R mais on s'en approche va ta tête, ta conscience ne t'a-t-elle pas tapée trop fort ?

**Zazan** : Qu'as tu pensé de la vengeance de ton 'béb', il se rattrape bien non ? Même si sur le coup il a l'air un peu maso...bye bye

**Celine.s** : pauvre Harry, t'es sure ? Il a tout de même de la chance, non Dray le torture un peu, mais quel torture... petit soupire Pour Dray, je sais pas, il a peut être réagi, mais il a eut la chance qu'Harry soit concentré sur sa propre réaction, pour la remarqué, c'était trop gêné pov petit... la suite tu viens juste de l'avoir...

**Tete de noeud** : Et oui, ça devient de plus en plus chaud, mais pour attendre jusqu'à être chez les serpentards, je suis pas sur qu'on puisse compté sur eux...

**Drackyumi** : je suis ravie que la fic te plaise, la suite, tu viens juste de la lire...

**Zick **: J'ai cru comprendre que tu attendais le lemon, rassures toi, il arrive tout doucement mais il arrive quand à la suite, tu viens de la lire, alors, heureuse ?

**Fébla** : Quel enthousiasme ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que cette fic te plaît, je me dis que je fais bien de la traduire, alors merci beaucoup ! Et vive les longues reviews

**Genevieve Black** : par Merlin, j'ai oublié de passer ma commande snif, snif, snif, l'ait toute triste Crazy...une heure plus tard j'ai bien pleuré donc ça va mieux, donc merci pour la review, je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait... Qu'en est il de la suite, elle t'as plut elle aussi ? Bisous

**Bob Chiri** : 'l'innocence' de notre ryry, n'est hélas plus à prouver, soupire... T'imagines, si on suis ton idée, Dray fini à Askaban, se serait trop horrible !!! Pauvre de eux, et aussi pauvre de nous !! Toi qui aimais bien Seamus, que penses tu de Blaise, pas mal dans son genre, non ?

**Lemoncurd** : merci pour les reviews, une à chaque chapitre en plus, suis contente que tu aime ma traduction, pour la suite, tu viens juste de la lire, et pour info, logiquement « un nouveau chapitre du dragon apprivoisé est disponible chaque lundi sur votre site » bien trouver le slogan, non ? Peut-être un peu long...faut que j'y réfléchisse... et puis ça me dit quelque chose...

**Nfertiti **: pour le Dray jaloux, je suis définitivement de ton avis, c'est le meilleur, le Harry dans ces cas là ne li arrive pas à la cheville, du moins de mon point de vu... Pour leur comportement en publique, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils s'améliorent dans ce chapitre mdr ! Quel plaisir de lire tes réactions, elles ressemblent souvent au mienne quand je l'ai lu, et quand j'ai relu et traduis, enfin, je sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai beau relire l'histoire, elle ne fait toujours autant déliré, VIVE JENNAVERE !! Bisous miss et a

**Oxaline** : merci beaucoup, et oui Draco s'est lâché, dans ce chapitre, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid dis t-on, mais pas chez les Malfoys... Qu'en dis tu ? Bisous

**Shetan** : c'est clair que Seamus est génial sur ce coup là, même si il est rejoint par Blaise dans ce chapitre, perso je sais pas lequel je préfère à ce niveau là...

**lyrinn** : Oh lala merci beaucoup, toute rouge crazysnape bon courage pour ta traduction. Tu sais, le plus dure, c'est de s'y mettre, une fois que tu es lancé, c'est bon. Sinon, elle est de qui cette fic ? C'est un Draco Harry ? Ou pas du tout ?

**Farahon** : comme tu vois la suite n'a pas été trop longue a venir, profites en car maintenant, il va falloir attendre une semaine à chaque fois...

Bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt...


	9. jalousie

**Disclaimers** : Harry Potter et tous ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et non, ils sont tous J.K Rowlings ( quelle veinarde !!) l'histoire est une traduction de la fic 'dragon tamer ' de Jennavere.

**Parings** : Ceci est un Slash Harry et Draco, donc si vous n'aimez pas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour...

**Résumé** : Pour échapper à un mariage arrangé, Draco demande à Harry de l'aider...

Merci à Aphetto, grâce à qui ce chapitre devrait se trouvrer beaucoup plus aisé à lire, adieu faute d'orthographe et syntaxe étrange !

Bonjours à tous, j'espère que ceux qui étaient en vacance en ont passé des agréables, quand au moins chanceux qui ont travaillé, gardez espoir, un jour votre tour viendra... oh oui, un jour votre tour viendras.

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait grand plaisir, j'y répondrais à la fin du chapitre. Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : Jalousie

"Oh…oh mon Dieu, Draco…"

Harry était en train de devenir fou. Doucement, mais sûrement, il devenait fou à cause de Draco Malfoy.

"T'aimes ça, Harry?" Lui chuchota une douce voix à l'oreille, une langue glissant le long du point le plus sensible de son oreille suivit par une légère morsure, tandis qu'un corps tendu et dur se pressait contre son aine, le clouant au mur. "Tu en veux plus?"

Harry gémit bruyamment. Il était absolument certain qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi frustré sexuellement de toute sa vie. En effet Draco semblait vraiment prendre le truc du 'prétendu petit ami' très au sérieux. Il avait passé toute sa semaine autour d'Harry, cruellement attentionné. Si Harry avait eut les pensées un peu plus claires, il aurait remarqué que Draco en faisait beaucoup trop. Mais son cerveau était constamment surchargé à cause d'un certain blond de chez Serpentard. Draco était allé jusqu'à lui donner un baiser passionné après chaque classe, initiant une séquence de pelotage dès que quelqu'un les croisait, le pire de tout était qu'il lui envoyait des messages durant les repas, de sorte qu'ils soient lus par d'autres Gryffondor, dans lesquels il détaillait toutes les vilaines choses qu'il allait lui faire dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Et le hic étant, que dès qu'ils étaient seuls Draco ne faisait rien d'autre que de sourire à Harry, puisque (comme Draco le faisait toujours remarquer), ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble et n'avaient donc pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit s'il n'y avait pas de public. Harry pensait qu'il était prêt à mourir. Quand il était avec Draco il le déshabillait mentalement et le baisait comme un fou, quand Draco n'était pas là, il fantasmait sur lui et quand il dormait il rêvait de Draco. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de sa vie autant qu'il voulait ce salaud de serpent qui actuellement lui suçait le cou devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

Harry était prêt à abandonner, faire tout ce que Draco voulait car il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une minute de plus. _Malfoy, tu as exactement 30 secondes avant que je _**te**_ jette contre le mur, te retire tous tes vêtements et détruise toutes les illusions que tu peux te faire quand au fait que je ne fais que **prétendre** aimer ça. _

Draco bougeait langoureusement ses hanches contre celles d'Harry, lui envoyant un véritable courant électrique à travers tout le corps. _Oh mon Dieu. 15 secondes_. L'une des mains du Blond passa sous son T- shirt et pinça un téton – dur. _Dix secondes_. Son autre main trouva le chemin de ses fesses, qu'il pressa. _Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…_

"Oh, Harry, Malfoy, Pouvez-vous vous décoller immédiatement? Certains d'entre nous sont en route pour le petit-déjeuner et souhaiteraient conserver leur appétit." Deux regards pleins de fureur se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui venait de parler, mais Ron avait déjà ouvert la porte afin de laisser passer Hermione. Il regarda les deux garçons contre le mur qui se séparaient à contre coeur pour se diriger vers leur table respective.

Harry se jeta sur son siège habituel et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il devrait remercier Ron, considérant qu'il avait littéralement été à deux secondes de sauter sur Malfoy mais cette gratitude était très loin de ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment.

Depuis la table des Serpentard, Draco, très content de lui, appréciait son petit-déjeuner en regardant Harry. Il savait qu'Harry allait craquer d'un jour à l'autre. Son plan était simple : taquiner Harry jusqu'au bord de la frustration sexuelle, jusqu'au point où Harry ne pourrait en supporter davantage et serait celui qui les ferait passer au niveau supérieur. Une très agréable chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps tandis qu'il pensait à ce que cela allait entraîner. Et c'était pour bientôt.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondor, Harry avait finalement réussit à se contrôler et à se concentrer sur la nourriture. Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard entendu.

"Harry, il est clair que Draco te rends fou. Tu dois lui dire la vérité maintenant, et comme ça tu pourras l'embrasser de tout ton coeur. _En_ _privé_." Hermione n'était pas elle sans sa source de conseil.

"Ouhais mec, au moins parce que je suis malade et fatigué de vous voir collés l'un à l'autre comme si demain était la fin du monde." Ron n'était pas aussi compatissant envers Harry que l'était Hermione. "Et à propos - joli suçon."

La main d'Harry se posa automatiquement à l'endroit où Draco était en train de le sucer peu avant. Il lança à Ron un regard méchant et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Il ne remarqua pas les regards à répétition qu'il recevait de plusieurs occupant de la grande salle. Lavande et Parvati en particulier qui alternaient entre regarder Harry et souffler de se taire à Ginny Weasley et aux frères Crivey. Le groupe entier portait un pins en forme d'éclair où l'on pouvait lire "FCHP – Membre Officiel" et il ne cessait de jeter des regards à Harry. Harry surprit les phrases "_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit si grande!"_ et_"dix fois en une nuit!" _provenant du groupe, mais il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de chercher à savoir de qui et de quoi ils parlaient.

Il était occupé à manger son second pain perdu quand il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules tandis que quelqu'un s'asseyait près de lui.

"c'ti une bonne journée pour ti', hein, Harry," dit Seamus Finnigan d'un ton moqueur.

"Une ben bonne journée' cha ch'est sur," répliqua Harry en imitant l'accent de Seamus.

Seamus lui fit un large sourire. "Et qu'est-ce qu'un bel homme comme ti a-t-il prévu de faire par une si belle journée?" demanda il en continuant d'appuyer son accent. Harry était sur le point de répondre lorsque Draco se laissa gracieusement tomber sur l'autre place vide au côté d'Harry en regardant Seamus.

"Finnagan, LÂCHE le." Oh Mon Dieu, pas le Draco possessif. Pourquoi le blond était-il si incroyablement sexy? Harry remit sa tête entre ses bras pour combattre la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues et qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'embarras. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre la table de frustration.

Seamus retira son bras avec un regard blessé. Draco y glissa le sien avant de fourrer son nez dans le cou d'Harry.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul une seconde sans que quelqu'un n'essaye de te voler à moi," murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun en lui allumant le dos d'une douce caresse de la main. Harry frissonna pendant que le léger toucher de Draco picotait sa peau déjà sensible. Il fut sauvé de l'embarrassante situation où il se voyait jeter Draco sur la table des Gryffondor et le baiser directement sur table, par l'arrivée des hiboux.

Depuis la parution de l'article dans la _gazette des sorciers _voilà quelques joursHarry et Draco avaient reçu chaque jour un déluge de lettre. Cela ne fit pas exception et plusieurs hiboux descendaient vers eux et laissaient tomber des lettres qu'ils ramassaient les une après les autres. Rougissant légèrement, Harry poussa sa propre pile devant Draco, qui ouvrait joyeusement ses propres lettres comme un enfant le matin de noël.

"Franchement Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi la célébrité te pose autant de problème. Ça m'amuse beaucoup. Regarde celle-là," dit joyeusement Draco en lui tendant une lettre et la photo d'une jolie et vieille sorcière qui leur offrait deux cent gallions s'ils acceptaient de faire un strip-tease devant ses amies et elle.

Hermione fit un bruit de gorge et sembla désapprouver la photo tandis que Ron et Seamus avaient un air vaguement jaloux. Draco ouvrait joyeusement ses lettres, partageant les plus savoureuses avec les Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'il entame la pile d'Harry ; là, ses yeux argentés rétrécirent.

_Hé Harry,_

_Comment ça va, bébé? Ça fait longtemps depuis ta dernière lettre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai découvert que tu avais un nouveau copain par la **Gazette des sorciers** – c'est comme ça que tu traites tes vieux " amis" ? J'rigole, mais sérieusement, un Malfoy? J'espère que tu sais où tu vas. _

_J'ai pensé à toi depuis l'été dernier, essayant de savoir si on aurait pu faire en sorte que ça marche tout les deux. Je sais que tu es avec quelqu'un maintenant mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi, que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Bonne chance avec Malfoy, mais si jamais il te blesse d'une quelconque manière, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'attendrais. _

_Bien à toi,_

_Charlie_

"Que diable est-ce cela, Potter?"Cracha Draco en regardant Harry d'un air suspicieux, le mot jalousie inscrit sur son visage. "Tu m'as dit que c'était une _amourette d'été_. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Weasley t'écrit-il des lettres d'amour?"

"Draco!" Lui souffla Harry, comme Ron, Hermione, et Seamus les regardaient en entendant le nom de Weasley. Draco ignora Harry et jeta la lettre sur la table.

"Bien, Harry, c'est comme ça. Si tu veux retourner à ta sordide histoire d'amour, soit ; éloigne toi de _moi_, ton _petit ami_ choisit ta route," Grogna-il en se levant. Harry attrapa son bras, essayant de l'obliger à se rassoire, mais sur un mouvement de bras, il se détacha.

"Draco, s'il te plaît, c'est pas ça," plaida Harry, lui jetant un regard de chien battu très impressionnant. Cependant, Draco refusa de se rasseoir.

"Je suis en retard," Dit-il hautain et il sortit en trombe. Harry soupira et se gratta la tête, sachant qu'il devait une explication à ses amis présents à la table mais étant bien plus intéressé et confus par le blond qui venait juste de le quitter. Cela faisait il partit de son rôle, ou Draco était-il vraiment jaloux? Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? A moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait des sentiments pour Harry lui aussi?

Cela devenait trop confus. Harry se résolut à dire la vérité à Draco, ce soir, si possible. Il voulait savoir où ils en étaient – sans mentionner le fait qu'il le voulait aussi, lui.

Draco continua à éviter Harry durant une grande partie de la journée. Harry tenta de lui parler pendant le cours de potion mais celui-ci lui battait froid. Harry se tourna vers Blaise pour avoir quelques conseils.

"Combien de temps il va m'en vouloir?"Lui chuchota-t-il tout en gardant un oeil sur Snape et un sur la potion qu'il concoctait avec le Serpentard aux cheveux sombres. Blaise lui sourit, compatissant.

"Donnes lui du temps," lui répondit-il sur le même ton. "Draco est connu chez les Serpentard pour être excessivement jaloux et possessif dans ses meilleurs jours. Ça fait parti du lot quand on est un Malfoy. Mais il n'est pas bête. Il va revenir très vite."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry, Blaise était bouleversé par les brillants yeux verts d'Harry. Verts comme Serpentard, mais plus honnêtes, ouverts et attentionnés que tout ce qui ait pu déjà être associer aux Serpentard.

"Vraiment." Il sourit en voyant Harry soupirer de soulagement. Le Gryffondor aux cheveux couleur corbeau s'inquiétait pour Draco, c'était inscrit partout sur son visage. Blaise prit rapidement note qu'il devait avoir une longue conversation avec son ami ce soir. Draco devait faire changer les choses vite et rendre réel ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Harry. Sans quoi, Blaise aurait du mal à s'empêcher de voler le Gryffondor trop-beau-pour-être-vrai juste sous le nez de Draco.

Ce ne fut pas avant le souper qu'Harry eut la possibilité de parler à Draco et de le convaincre que cette lettre ne voulait rien dire. Le Serpentard avait été calmé à contrecoeur par un Harry lui assurant que Charlie n'était plus rien pour lui. Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Draco jouant aux échecs avec Dean pendant qu'Harry discutait avec Ron et Ginny de leur prochain match contre les Serdaigle. La conversation ne se déroulait pas aussi bien qu'elle aurait pu l'être dans la mesure où Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Draco, qui réussissait à rendre la concentration aussi sexy que le plus époustouflant des sourires. Il admira Draco passer distraitement une mèche derrière ses oreilles et se battit contre ses propres doigts qui voulaient aller se balader dans les dit cheveux.

Seamus arriva dans la salle commune, et regarda cette scène paisible. Il décida qu'avec Draco distrait par ses échecs, cela semblait être le bon moment pour passer du bon temps avec Harry. Gardant un oeil prudent sur le blond qui jouait aux échecs avec son meilleur ami, il s'affala sur le sofa à côté d'Harry, s'asseyant un peu plus proche que nécessaire.

"Oh, Seamus, content que tu sois là mec. On a besoin d'une autre opinion." Ron était complètement dans le mode Quidditch, ayant préparé ses tactiques à suivre depuis longtemps déjà.

"Sur quoi?" demanda Seamus, se déplaçant imperceptiblement pour se rapprocher d'Harry et plaçant son bras sur le canapé, derrière la tête du brun.

"Tactiques d'attrapeur. Je suis pour quelques manoeuvres de diversion, mais Ginny dit que lorsqu'elle était attrapeur elle trouvait plus utile de se concentrer sur le Vif d'or et de ne pas s'occuper de l'autre attrapeur.

Seamus qui avait si distraitement laissé tomber sa main sur la tête d'Harry et qui commençait à jouer avec ses mèches folles, "Que pensez-vous d'un peu des deux? Harry ici présent peut juste se concentrer sur le vif d'or et laisser sa beauté naturelle distraire les autres attrapeurs." Ron et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel et Harry se tourna vers Seamus pour lui dire de la fermer et de bouger sa main avant que Draco ne le tue, mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité.

"Finnigan," Dit une voix glaciale, "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de poser tes mains sur mon petit ami ?" A la vue du regard meurtrier de Draco, Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais c'était trop tard. Tout d'abord une lettre de son ex, maintenant Seamus qui flirtait sans honte avec lui. Draco en avait assez.

Plus vite que quiconque ne l'aurait cru possible, il tira Seamus hors du sofa par sa chemise, le jeta au sol, posa un pied sur sa poitrine et pointa sa baguette sur son visage. Seamus, les yeux écarquillés, réalisa qu'il était dorénavant à la merci d'un Malfoy furieux ayant un méchant arsenal de sorts de magie noire à sa disposition.

"Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas te jeter un sort qui te fasse tomber dans l'oubli, Finnigan." Seamus ne dit rien, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'un mot ne sorte. Draco ricana et leva sa baguette.

"Draco, non!" Harry saisit la main de Draco pour l'arrêter.

"Laisse moi, Potter." La voix de Draco était toujours aussi glaciale, mais Harry refusa de se laisser intimider.

"Non," dit il en commençant à s'énerver. "C'est ridicule, tu ne peux pas te balader et jeter des sorts aux gens parce qu'ils tentent de flirter avec ton petit ami."

"Regarde moi bien," répondit Draco, sans que ses yeux ne quittent Seamus, qui était toujours piégé sous son pied.

Cependant, Harry n'allait pas laisser ça arriver. Il saisit Draco par le dos de son T-shirt, le tira en arrière, l'obligeant à lever son pied de Seamus.

"Seamus, tires toi de là," Dit Harry. "Je m'occupe de Draco." On n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, il courut jusqu'à son dortoir, laissant Harry s'occuper du Malfoy en colère.

"Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter?"

"Qu'est-ce que _je_ fous? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous? Tu aurais vraiment pu blesser quelqu'un." Tous les Gryffondor restant dans la pièce s'étaient tournés pour regarder la confrontation.

"C'était mon _intention_. J'ai le droit de défendre ma propriété."

"Ta _propriété_?" Maintenant, Harry était furieux. "Les personnes ne sont pas des propriétés, Malfoy."

"Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas? Tu es _supposé_," et Draco insista sur le mot en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, "être _mon_ petit ami. Pas celui de Charlie, ni de Seamus. _Le mien_. Tu ne peux pas honnêtement espérer me voir rester là et accepter qu'ils te courent après?"

"Écoute, Malfoy, je pense sincèrement que ta réaction est surdimensionnée. Tu ne contrôles plus ta jalousie."

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Et comment réagirais-tu si les rôles étaient inversés" Les yeux argentés fixaient les deux émeraudes, le défiant.

"Je pense que je supporterais ça mieux que _toi_," répliqua Harry véritablement agacé par le Serpentard.

"Ah oui, tu crois, Potter? Je te le rappellerais." Et Draco quitta la pièce, claquant le portrait derrière lui.

Draco était toujours énervé lorsqu'il alla se coucher. Blaise l'ayant vu revenir et sachant reconnaître les signes d'une crise de jalousie aigue, quand il en voyait une, garda prudemment sa bouche fermée faisant signe à Crabbe, Goyle, et Nott de faire de même. Comme Blaise était généralement reconnu comme l'expert en Draco parmi les Serpentard, ils suivirent tous.

Blaise décida aussi que ce soir n'était probablement pas le bon soir pour porter son pyjama préféré, qui était rouge Gryffondor avec des petits vifs d'or un peu partout et qui étonnamment venait du catalogue du HPFC. Mieux valait rester dans le vert Serpentard cette nuit.

Tous les garçons étaient montés dans leur lit, quand soudain, un son provenant de la fenêtre les mit en alerte. Crabbe se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer une petite chouette brune. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Draco, laissa tomber une lettre et repartit dans la nuit.

Draco reconnu immédiatement la main qui lui avait écrit et se hâta de l'ouvrir.

_Hé Draco, comment ça va? _

_Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Les félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour, je crois – J'ai vu ta photo dans la gazette. Harry Potter et toi, hein? Je ne l'ai pas du tout vu venir, (ce qui est véritablement scandaleux), mais les gars, vous allez super bien ensemble. _

_Je voulais juste te prévenir que je serais à Poudlard demain– en fait nous venons pour voir ton nouveau copain jouer au Quidditch, je pense qu'on va essayer de le recruter pour les Puddlemere United. Ne lui dit pas, il n'est pas supposé savoir qu'on le regarde. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne sois pas déçu que tu sois à présent avec quelqu'un – j'espérais pouvoir passer un peu de 'bon temps' avec toi pendant que je serai là si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin, j'espère que je pourrai au moins passer un peu de temps avec toi demain._

_J'espère que tout va tout bien pour toi, fait attention._

_Olivier _

Et une fois encore, Draco remercia son destin de lui mettre entre les mains la parfaite revanche.

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla déjeuner avec une attitude très professionnelle, déterminé à oublier la dispute de la veille et à se concentrer sur le match à venir. Les membres de sa maison avaient fabriqué d'énormes bannières pour le match, et Blaise s'était sans la moindre honte paré des couleurs Gryffondor de la tête aux pieds et brandissait le drapeau Gryffondor en direction d'Harry depuis la table des Serpentard. Draco ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner, ne voulant pas courir vers Harry avant d'avoir eu la chance de mettre son plan en action.

L'équipe des Gryffondor sortit sur le terrain en se sentant pleinement confiant. Harry, qui était capitaine, venait de leur faire un petit discours qui leur avait redonné du courage, et ils étaient maintenant tous gonflés à bloc et prêt à y aller. Ils volèrent autour du terrain, sur un mot de Madame Bibine et sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la foule, le jeu commença.

C'était une journée parfaite pour un match, ensoleillée et chaude. Les nouvelles lentilles de contact d'Harry était meilleur que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêvé– il se sentait comme s'il pouvait voir chaque feuille de chaque arbre de la forêt interdite. Il observa son équipe, les encourageant, remerciant Ginny pour ses qualités en tant que poursuiveur, Ron pour ses prouesses en tant que Gardien. Tout en continuant de chercher le Vif d'or, il vola tout autour du terrain – se rapprochant de l'attrapeur des Serdaigle. Il l'imita, passant entre ses coéquipiers, esquivant les cognards et quand le Vif d'or apparut, juste en bas il partit à sa suite, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle le serrant de près. Le sol était de plus en plus près et Harry sentit l'autre attrapeur arrêter sa descente. Cependant Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, il poussa un peu plus et ne remonta qu'un court instant avant de s'écraser sur le sol, devant une foule haletante. Il leva la main, triomphant et dans le stade tout entier explosa les acclamations et applaudissements. Harry Potter avait attrapé le Vif d'or!

Les deux équipes remirent pied à terre, et Harry se retrouva entouré d'une mer écarlate, le serrant dans leurs bras, lui tapant dans le dos ; des voix commentaient en disant que c'était l'attrapé le plus spectaculaire qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Il souriait, riait et soudain, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à son ancien capitaine.

"Olivier?" dit Harry, incrédule, tandis qu'Olivier Wood jetait ses bras autour de lui et le serrait très fort. Ron, qui était juste à côté avait l'air aussi perplexe qu'Harry.

"Harry! C'est génial de te voir! Et je dois dire que tu as été absolument brillant!"

Harry sourit. "Merci, mec, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Quoi? Je suis venu te voir jouer bien sûr! Je suis là avec quelques uns de mes coéquipiers, pour recruter pour notre équipe, Puddlemere United." Harry tourna sa tête comme Olivier lui indiquait deux hommes bien habillés qui se tenaient près de lui.

"Tu n'exagérais pas du tout, Olivier, il vole réellement comme s'il n'avait pas de balai," dit l'un des deux hommes en regardant Harry d'un air satisfait.

"Oui, je pense qu'il sera une bonne recrue pour nous. Nous allons pouvoir viser la ligue des champions avec Potter à nos côtés" ajouta l'autre toujours en souriant.

Harry était sûr d'avoir mal entendu. "Vous voulez que je joue – professionnellement?"

"Putain," murmura Ron.

"Bien sûr, mon gars! Avec ton talent je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons les premiers à t'approcher, tu es absolument merveilleux!" répondit le premier, ravi. "Écoute, que dirais-tu d'aller au château pour parler un peu, humm, business ? Nous voudrions vous faire une offre, Mr. Potter."

Harry fit un énorme sourire. "D'accord, je vais vous écouter. C'est génial. Ron, tu viens avec moi?"

"Bien sûr, Harry," dit Ron, toujours hébété par la faveur faite à Harry. Harry se tourna vers les deux hommes, un million de questions lui traversant l'esprit, et là, il vit rouge, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la foule qui portait les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Draco avait rejoint le groupe sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et était à présent en grande conversation avec Olivier. L'ancien capitaine regardait Draco avec un air affamé qu'Harry connaissait très bien, pour l'avoir porter constamment toute la semaine précédente. Ce n'était _pas_ un regard que devait avoir un autre homme envers son petit ami. Harry sentit la jalousie parcourir ses veines, et s'enfoncer comme un couteau en plein dans son coeur lorsqu'il vit Draco rire à quelque chose qu'Olivier venait de dire et lui jeter un regard modeste.

Harry se força à regarder ailleurs et à écouter les deux recruteurs. Il sourit, acquiesça au bon moment et commença à les suivre vers le château. L'un d'entre eux se tourna et cria, "Hé, Wood! Tu viens?"

Olivier envoya au groupe un regard légèrement hypocrite. "Non pas tout de suite, Nigel, merci. Draco et moi avons quelques...trucs à faire," termina t-il en lorgnant sur le blond. Harry devint livide et commença à se diriger vers le couple qui flirtait avec l'intention de dire un mot à Wood (mot commençant par 'Avada' et finissant par 'Kedavra'), mais Ron saisit son bras et l'entraîna fermement au loin. A cet instant, Draco mis un bras autour d'Olivier, et chuchota à son oreille. Olivier hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers les vestiaires.

Il fallut à Ron toute sa force et ses dons de persuasion pour forcer Harry à ignorer Wood et Malfoy. Ron n'allait certainement pas permettre à son meilleur ami de manquer une proposition pour jouer en tant que professionnel à cause de Draco Malfoy. Il murmura à l'oreille d'Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter, que Draco voulait probablement juste parler avec Olivier, et ne lui donna pas d'autres choix que de suivre les recruteurs. Harry prit de grandes inspirations, tentant de garder son calme, et de ne désespérément pas penser à ce que son 'pas encore petit ami' et son ancien capitaine de Quidditch pouvaient faire dans le vestiaire de Quidditch.

Le dîner avait commencé, et Harry était entouré de Gryffondor enthousiasmés d'avoir gagner et de l'offre qui avait été faite à Harry. Chacun lui présentait ses plus sincères félicitations, et lui souriait, tentant de ne pas faire remarquer que ses yeux étaient collés à la grande porte. Draco n'était pas la table des Serpentard, et Olivier ne mangeait pas avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Il se força à calmer la vague de peur et de colère qui grandissait en lui, et à se concentrer sur ses amis et son dîner, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Olivier entra.

La chemise d'Olivier était mal boutonnée, ses lèvres étaient rouges et enflées, et ses cheveux ébouriffés, décoiffés. Il avait exactement l'allure de quelqu'un qui venait de tirer un coup _fantastique_. La plupart de la salle regardait Olivier, chuchotait avec excitation, et ne vit pas Draco se glisser juste après lui. La plupart des étudiants oui – mais les yeux d'Harry fixaient toujours la porte. Quand Draco se faufila un instant plus tard, il avait l'air content de lui et était tout aussi chiffonné qu'Olivier, Harry se sentit prêt à exploser. Il tenta désespérément de rencontrer le regard de Draco voulant désespérément avoir faux, mais le regard du blond n'était focalisé que sur Olivier. Harry les regarda avec horreur et colère se regarder, et se sourire malicieusement.

C'en était trop pour Harry, il perdit le contrôle. Toutes les carafes de jus de citrouille éclatèrent à un mètre à la ronde, noyant la table des Gryffondor sous une mer orangée. Sachant qu'il devait sortir avant que quelque chose de pire ne se produise, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, s'excusa auprès de Ron et Hermione, et fila par la porte. Draco, de sa stratégique place à la table des Serpentard, avait tout vu et retint tout juste un sourire triomphant. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans, et Harry était méchamment jaloux. Parfait. Il tourna joyeusement son attention vers son assiette de poulet.

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est qu'un irlandais aux cheveux cendrés, qui adorait regarder Harry plus que tout autre chose avait tout vu. Il avait vu Olivier entrer, suivit de près par Draco, et à en juger par leur état il n'avait pas été surpris par l'explosion de colère d'Harry. Et dès que Draco détourna son attention de la porte, Seamus Finnigan sauta de son siège et suivit Harry.

Cette opportunité était trop belle pour être vrai, et Seamus allait être là pour réconforter Harry quand celui-ci en aurait besoin.

Quelle fin haletante ! 

Petite question : est-ce que vous connaissez le jeu, où on doit trouver quelque chose et que les autres joueurs disent 'chaud' ou 'froid' ? Si oui et que je vous dis qu'avec ce chapitre nous sommes trés ' chaud' qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Question 2 : ceci n'est là que pour ma culture personnel que veux dire 'Angst '?

Réponses aux reviews :

**WendyMalfoy** : Je te comprends d'être aller lire l'original, je crois même que j'aurai fais la même chose à ta place même si je suis ravie que tu continues à en lire la traduction. Merci et a bientôt

**Genevieve Black**

Merci crazysnape toute rouge je suis très heureuse que cela continue à te plaire. Et non, je te prend pas pour Trelawey car je sais que ta prédiction est vrai... les complications sont belles est bien à l'ordre du jour... niark, niark, niark !! Comment je suis mauvaise de te dire ça comme ça ? Oh fait, que penses tu de l'état de la toile a présent ? Moi, je les vois bien complètement enroulé dedans, comme des mouches...bisous

**Orphée Potter** : Et oui notre cissa est génial epar contre je me demande ce qu'elle prends... quant à Lucius, serait-ce vraiment lui si il n'avait pas concocter un mauvais coup comme ça ? bisous et a

**Zick **: ça c'est clair, on peut dire qu'il aime pas ça le Dray, même si parfois je me demande si sa vengeance en est vraiment une, c'est vrai en fait, fait juste ressortir son côté maso, imagine comment ça doit être dure de faire toutes ces chose à Harry sans pouvoir pousse jusqu'au bout ? Moi je le dis Dray est maso ! Pour Blaise, ne t'inquiètes pas, l'auteur a pensé à lui... sinon contente que cela te plaise toujours et la suite tu viens de la lire. Ciao.

**Kaorulabelle** et **luffybette** : merci, je suis contente que cela vous plaise, et la suite, vous venez de la lire bisous.

**Lemoncurd** : T'es sur que ses vengeances sont douces ? Moi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils en soufrent de ces vengeances... c'est drôle de lire ' vivement lundi' en généralement les gens disent plutôt 'et m.... c'est déjà lundi' je considère donc ça comme très flatteur, alors merci

**Farahon **: Et oui, une semaine, mais bon ; je suis sure que ça passe vite ! Pour ta fic je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil mais j'irai dès que je pourrais, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et bonne semaine...

**Vif d'or** : ' et ça continu encore et encore, c'est que le début d'accord, d'accord ' je sais pas si tu connais cette chanson mais elle va très bien avec Dray et sa jalousie... mais pourquoi veux tu tuer Lucius ? N'est-il pas absolument adorable ? Hi, hi, hi.. Que pense tu du plan de Dray ? Va-t-il le regretter ? Bisous miss et à bientôt.

**Tete de noeud** : contente que ça te plaise toujours, quand à Snape je suis sure que ce n'est pas le seul à ne pas en dormir la nuit, je pense que Blaise, Seamus... ont eux aussi quelques troubles, quoique que pas pour les même raisons...

**Onarluca **: Et voilà, la suite tu viens de la lire, en tout cas je suis heureuse de te voir à chaque chapitre, toujours aussi enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir alors merci

**Aphetto** : Je suppose que le point de vu quant à l'humiliation vari tselon la personne. Et que Draco étant un Malfoy, il ne lui en faut peut-être pas beaucoup, même si pour moi Harry a poussé le bouchon un peu loin, c'est vrai, lui faire ça devant tous les Griffonfdors, il exagère ! Pour la majorité chez les sorciers, je ne sais pas si il y en a une définie. Je pense que certains auteurs considèrent que c'est à partir de la fin de Poudlar et d'autre de l'age ou on a le permis de Transplaner, mais bon je me trompe peut-être... j'ai cru comprendre que ce chapitre t'avais plus donc j'attends tes commentaires avec impatience.. Ciao

**Zazan **: Et oui, Lucius se réveille, mais est-ce une bonne chose pour nos deux amis ? Quand à connaître Cher, pourquoi pas, ils connaissent bien Madonna alors...

**Oxaline** : Contente que tu aimes toujours autant, et que tu partage mon avis quant à Narcissa, parce que je l'_adore_, y a pas d'autre mot lol !

**Lilyep** : Comment ça, t'as pas de conscience ? C'est pas bien ça dit elle alors que la sienne à elle aussi tendance à partir en vacance pour des périodes illimité quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours et la suite tu viens juste de la lire..

**Nfertiti** : Avant toute chose as tu pensé à ton bavoir, quoiqu'il n'est pas été forcement utile pour ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de leur comportement, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Hermione, un peu de intimité pourrait être une bonne chose, il faut penser à Ron et Snape, on ne voudrait pas les traumatiser les pauvres ! Bisous

**Mirrabella** : Selon moi, Lucius n'est pas bête, il n'utilise peut-être pas son intelligence à bon escient, mais y en a la dedans ! Pour Narcissa c'est clair qu'elle n'est pas gâtée : enfin j'espère que cela continueras à te plaire et merci

**Maxxine** :Bonjour à toi Oh nouvelle lectrice et bienvenu parmi nous ! Ça fait super solennel comme phras,e non ? Heureuse que la traduction te plaise, pour l'adresse original, tu la trouvera dans mon profil parmi mes fics préférés, sous le non de 'Dragon tamer' par contre si tu aimes lire les fic anglaises, est-ce que tu connais RadeliaPotter ? Elle a une fic qui s'appelle 'let the darkness take you' qui est géniale, bisous et merci.

**Master yaoi** : merci. Pour les nouvelles fics j'en ai beaucoup en gestation mais il faut que je trouve le courage de les mettre sur l'ordi, et pour l'instant, c'est pas gagner... quant à la suite, qu'en as tu pensé ?

**Ginypompom** : c'est vrai qu'il est beau notre panneau, ils pourraient quant même le regarder !! Je viens juste de vérifier et les fics Snape /Rusard n'existe pas ouf t'imagine l'horreur ? Beurk. Pour ce qui est de notre Gryffy, on sait enfin pourquoi il était aussi aveugle... et je crois que je peux le comprendre, pas toi ? Pour Les Mafoys' parents, moi je les adorent, oui, même Lucius, j'aime son aveuglement, même si je ne nie pas avoir parfois envie de lui mettre des claques.... bisous miss et a

**BoB Chiri** : Que vois je ? Quelles sont ces pensées qui fleurissent dans votre esprit devant les actions et réactions de notre beau blond ? Ou là, comment je parle moi ? Ça va pas bien !?!

Reprenons. C'est clair qu'une fic ou Pansy ne cour pas après Draco c'est pas monnaie courante. Tu crois que ça existe l'inverse, des fics ou Dray est raide dingue de Pansy et pas elle ? je frissonne rien qu'à cette idée. Merci pour tes commentaires sur les chapitres, ils me font toujours mdr !

**Bins** : coucou, tout d'abord, merci d'avoir reviewé toute mes fics, j'en suis encore toutes rouge, je suis vraiment ravie que ce que je fasse te plaise, Pour ce qui est de Hot mail, je ne suis pas sur de ce que c'est, est un truc style msn ? bisous

* * *

et voilou c'est fini pour semaine, j'espere que cela vuos aura plu bonne semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine 


	10. La ville aux baisers

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter, ni quoique ce soit ayant trait à son univers. L'histoire que vous allez lire ait a Jennavere, moi je ne fais que la traduire !

**Paring** : Comme vous avez déjà du vous en rendre compte si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, c'est un slash, Draco/Harry.

**Rating** : R

Grand Merci à Aphetto, dont les corrections vous facilite grandement la lecture !

Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre.

Note de la traductrice : Ou la, la, j'ai comme l'impression que la fin du chapitre précédant vous a laisser sur votre faim ! Soyez soulagé, le supplice est bientôt terminé.

Note 2 : Dans le version anglaise, Seamus a un accent irlandais, mais comme je ne savais pas comment le retranscrire en tant que tel, je l'ai fait en mettant selon moi l'accent ch'ti, l'idée m'a fait rire, j'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Note 3 : Merci à tous ceux qui ont répondu à ma question au sujet de Angst, grâce à vous, me voilà plus cultivée. Bon maintenant assez papoter, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : La ville aux baisers_

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle comme un boulet de canon, se dirigeant directement vers la tour des Gryffondors. Son corps était secoué de fureur. Comment Draco avait-il pu faire ça? Harry se maudit lui-même d'être aussi jaloux, énervé et blessé. Techniquement, il savait que cela ne devrait rien lui faire puisque Draco et lui n'avaient jamais été un couple. Mais cela l'ennuyait ; cela l'ennuyait tant qu'il était incapable de penser correctement. Il cracha quasiment le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune tandis qu'un groupe de troisièmes années assis dans un coin le regardait inquiet. Il essayait désespérément de retrouver son calme, voulant reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, avant que quelque chose d'autre n'explose, mais il ne parvenait qu'à penser à une chose : Draco et Olivier, Olivier et Draco...

Il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir derrière lui et se tourna pour dire au nouvel arrivant de le laisser seul. Cependant, Seamus Finnigan n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller où que ce soit.

Draco se sourit à lui-même, avalant avec plaisir ses dernières bouchées. L'opération "rendre Harry rigoureusement jaloux" s'était parfaitement bien déroulée. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Olivier dans le vestiaire.

_Flash-back:_

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé m'entraîner là dedans, Draco" dit Olivier, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. "Rappelles-moi encore pourquoi on fait ça?"

"Et bien, _tu _faisça parce que tu as toujours envie de moi et que tu es heureux à l'idée de combler le moindre de mes désirs." Olivier grogna mais Draco, imperturbable, continuait. "Et _je_ le fais parce qu'Harry a besoin d'une leçon."

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que lorsque Harry va tout découvrir, c'est lui qui va te donner une leçon?"

Draco le regarda avec l'air d'un ange blessé par de telles paroles. "Vraiment, comment peux-tu dire ça? Il a dit que ma jalousie était hors contrôle. _Je_ suis la victime. Je vais juste lui faire comprendre mon point de vu."

Olivier secoua la tête. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça à Harry. J'_aime_ Harry, c'est un bon pote. Et un putain d'attrapeur. Tandis que _tu_ n'es qu'une putain de chochotte sans aucune manière, ni décence."

"Tu oublies d'une beauté dévastatrice et incroyablement intelligent. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas rester là à me faire la morale, ou est-ce que tu vas m'aider?" dit Draco en ôtant le premier bouton de sa chemise.

_Fin Flash-back_

"Harry, mec, tout va bien ce n'est que moi" dit Seamus d'une voix apaisante. "Je sais que tu es très en colère mais tu dois te calmer avant de blesser quelqu'un."

"Qui, moi? Énervé? Oh non, je suis calme, je suis très calme, je suis _foutrement_ calme l" s'exclama Harry avec colère. Dans l'âtre de la salle commune, les flammes s'élevaient à une hauteur surnaturelle. Les troisièmes années étaient à présent positivement terrifiés.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas" Dit fermement Seamus. "Monte dans la chambre et allonge toi. Si tu ne te calmes pas tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un, et ce ne sera aucun de ceux qui le mérite. Ni Malfoy, ni_ Wood."_

Harry le regarda, peine et colère brillant dans ses yeux. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

"JE les ai vu" répondit simplement Seamus. "Il était clair qu'ils venaient juste de baiser comme des fous." A ces mots, l'un des vases de la salle vola en éclat. Seamus saisit le bras d'Harry et commença à le pousser vers les escaliers. "Tu dois retrouver le contrôle de ta magie, Harry. Viens, on monte."

Harry laissa Seamus le tirer jusqu'à leur chambre. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Seamus se tourna et avertit le groupe de troisièmes années. "Si quelqu'un nous demande, nous ne sommes pas là, ok? Qui que ce soit. Nous ne voulons pas être _déranger_."

Dans la grande salle, Draco regarda sa montre. Il s'était écoulé environ quinze minutes depuis qu'Harry était parti, bouillant de rage. Considérant que celui-ci avait assez souffert, Draco se leva, s'étira, et envoya un petit signe de la main ainsi qu'un regard joyeux à Olivier qui lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Draco savait qu'Harry s'était directement rendu dans la tour des Gryffondor, et il commença à avancer dans cette direction, prêt à trouver Harry pour tout lui expliquer.

_Flash-back:_

"Fait bien attention à ce que tes boutons soient mal mis" rappela Draco à Olivier tandis qu'il décoiffait ses propres cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains. "Et ne remet pas complètement ta chemise dans ton pantalon."

"Oui, Draco, je pense que je sais comme faire pour avoir l'air d'avoir tiré le meilleur coup de ma vie. Même si en fait je n'ai eu qu'une conversation pour le moins frustrante avec un connard tel que toi. Merci Merlin, nous ne sortons plus ensemble. J'avais oublié quel salaud tu es."

"Oh s'il te plaît. N'essayes pas de prétendre que tu ne veux plus de moi. Maintenant, moins de parlotte et plus d'action. Frotte ta main contre tes lèvres pour les rendre un peu rouge."

Olivier soupira mais le fit. Ils étaient tout deux en train de se transformer afin d'avoir une expression post-coïtal selon le plan de Draco.

"Et maintenant décoiffes-toi." Lui ordonna Draco qui se reboutonnait légèrement mal.

"Suis-je obligé?" se lamenta Olivier, en pensant à tous les jolis filles et garçons qui étaient dans la Grande Salle et sur qui il voulait faire bonne impression. Draco se contenta de le regarder méchamment. "Oh, c'est bon. Stupide môme. Tout ça pour rendre _ton_ stupide petit copain jaloux" murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient tout deux côte à côte dans le vestiaire et se regardaient dans le miroir. Quiconque les verrait en viendrait immédiatement à la fausse conclusion suivante : ils venaient juste d'avoir une grande quantité d'activités _très _physiques.

"Parfait" sourit Draco, satisfait. Olivier avait l'air un peu inquiet.

"Heu, Draco?"

"Quoi encore?"

"Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas Harry me faire mal?"

"Quoi?"

"Harry va être furieux contre moi quand il va croire que nous avons couché ensemble. En fait, il sera toujours furieux contre moi quand il saura la vérité parce que j'ai accepté de faire comme si nous l'avions fait juste pour le rendre jaloux. Je préférerais rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau, donc si tu pouvais faire en sorte que le célèbre Harry Potter ne s'approche pas trop de moi, j'apprécierais grandement."

"Je m'occupe d'Harry, gros bébé. Il ne sera pas en colère contre toi une fois que je lui aurais dit que nous n'avons rien fait de plus que de nous tenir par la main. Maintenant, arrêtes de t'inquiéter, et allons au château. C'est l'heure de ta grande entrée."

Olivier se regarda une dernière fois et soupira, résigné. "Harry ne va vraiment pas être content de toi, Draco. Il va te rentrer dedans, tu sais."

_Dieu, comme je l'espère_, pensa Draco.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Une fois dans leur chambre, Harry se jeta sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans les bras. Seamus pensa rapidement à un plan, puis s'approcha du lit du brun.

"Harry?" appela doucement Seamus, sachant que c'était un moment délicat.

"Écoutes Seamus, je ne voudrais pas t'offenser mais là ; c'est pas vraiment le moment, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à parler, ok?" Dit Harry en gardant sa tête cachée dans ses bras. "Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi" dit Seamus en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

"Je ne te forcherais pas à parler, Harry" dit il en laissant son accent irlandais se montrer plus que d'habitude (on lui avait dit que son accent était un de ses traits les plus sexy). "C'est juste que...écoutes, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Malfoy est un vrai salaud de t'avoir fait ça."

"Ouhai, et bien, j'aurais du le voir venir, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, c'est un Malfoy putain. Oh mon dieu, je suis si bête" dit-il en soupirant. Seamus tendit sa main et se mit à frotter doucement le dos d'Harry. Harry tressaillit et le regarda perplexe.

"J'essaye juste de te calmer. Ta magie est hors de contrôle depuis quelques minutes et tu as besoin de te relaxer, il ne se passera rien d'autre." Harry soupira et ne protesta pas. Seamus sourit.

"Et maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas stupide et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute" Dit Seamus, en transformant le frottement en une sorte de massage. Harry semblait avoir oublier la main de Seamus sur son dos.

"Ouhai et bien pour le moment je me sens assez stupide. Je n'aurais pas du lui faire confiance. J'aurai du savoir qu'il ferait ça" dit un Harry découragé.

"Arrêtes" lui grogna Seamus. "Ne te reproches rien, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir." Il fit très attention tandis qu'il enjambait les hanches d'Harry de manière à pouvoir lui masser le dos des deux mains. Comme Harry se tenait légèrement sous lui, Seamus approfondit le massage.

"Tu es si tendu, Harry. Laisse moi t'aider à te relaxer" dit Seamus, en retenant sa respiration. Harry était trop énervé pour se préoccuper du fait que Seamus Finnigan était sur lui, massant son dos, et il ne se posa pas d'autres questions quand aux intentions de l'autre garçon.

"Harry, il...hum...n'est pas là pour l'instant" dit la Gryffondor à Draco, qui venait de taper au portrait, et demandé si il pouvait, s'il te plaît, parler à Harry Potter. Draco souleva simplement un sourcil. Il était un excellent menteur, et il était aussi très doué pour découvrir quand quelqu'un lui mentait. Surtout quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais menteur que cette petite troisième année qui était devant lui.

"Ne sois pas bête, bien sur qu'il est là. Il est là haut, dans sa chambre?"

"Heu...non" la troisième année perdait son courage devant le sublime Serpentard qui tentait de la faire parler. Il lui sourit de son sourire le plus dévastateur et la troisième année rougit.

"Allez, tu peux me le dire. Je ne le dirais à personne, promis. Ce sera notre petit secret" dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil, et la petite fille rougit encore plus. L'une de ses amies s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Anna, tu ne peux pas lui dire ! Nous avons promis à Seamus qu'on ne le dirais pas" Mais Draco continuait à écouter. Son attitude charmeuse disparut immédiatement.

"Seamus?" Demanda Draco, les yeux plissés de colère. "Est-ce que Finnigan est avec Harry là, maintenant?" Les mots étaient tranchants, et un peu effrayant.

"Hum..." balbutia Anna.

"Ouuhai" répondit l'autre fille.

Draco en avait entendu assez. Il dépassa les deux filles qui lui bloquaient le passage, et courut à l'escalier menant au dortoir d'Harry.

"Stupide Malfoy" marmonnait Harry dans sa barbe. " Saleté de stupide Draco de putain de Malfoy."

"Ne pense plus à lui" Lui chuchota Seamus à l'oreille, glissant une main sous la chemise d'Harry pour lui masser le bas du dos. Harry était vaguement conscient que Seamus était sur lui, que ses mains étaient sur sa peau nue et que ce n'était pas une position appropriée pour quelqu'un avec un petit ami (même un prétendu petit ami qui avait apparemment tiré joyeusement son coup avec un autre), mais il était trop perdu dans sa propre jalousie concernant Draco et Olivier pour y penser vraiment.

Soudain, Harry sentit Seamus se baisser et déposer de doux baisers sur son cou. Harry se figea.

"Seamus, arrêtes ça !"

"Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas ça?" Seamus se pencha à nouveau et embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry.

"Seamus, j'ai dit ARRÊTES !" Et alors que ces mots sortaient de la bouche d'Harry, la porte fut ouverte dans un éclat.

"Qu'est-ce que vous FOUTEZ?"

Un Draco Malfoy très, très, très irrité se tenait dans le couloir et fixait Seamus Finnagan avec le regard qui tue Malfoyien le plus glacial de la célèbre histoire des regards qui tuent de la famille Malfoy.

"Finnigan, t'es un vrai salaud, je vais te _tuer_."

Seamus blanchit considérablement. "Malfoy, je – "

"Tu la fermes et tu descends de lui."

"Mais Malfoy, tu ne – "

"TOUT DE SUITE, Finnagan! T'es sourd? DESCENDS DE MON PETIT AMI!!"

"Ok, ok. Du calme" Seamus descendit rapidement d'Harry, qui lui lançait un sale regard. Seamus était évidement plus qu'un peu effrayé par Draco, et pour de bonnes raisons. Draco avait l'air assez fou pour l'embrocher et l'enflammer.

"Maintenant, t'écoute, ordure, si tu ne quittes pas cette pièce immédiatement et que tu ne me promets pas que tu ne vas plus ne serait-ce que REGARDER Harry, je vais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, ne pas te casser ton horrible gueule."

"Écoute Malfoy, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, honnêtement, c'était juste un massage, je pensais–"

"DÉGAGES!" Seamus ne tenta même pas de dire autre chose et sortit du dortoir en grimaçant lorsque Draco lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Draco claqua la porte derrière lui, jeta un sort pour la fermer, puis un de silence, et enfin fit face à Harry.

"Et TOI! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?"

"MOI?? Comment oses tu, Malfoy!" Toute la colère d'Harry due à l'incident de la Grande Salle revint en force et il se leva pour affronter Draco.

"COMMENT EST-CE QUE J'OSE? J'entre et je trouve Finnagan sur toi, en train de _t'embrasser_! T'EMBRASSER! Ce _putain_ de Seamus Finnagan, Potter!"

"QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUX TE FOUTRE BORDEL??!! Tu n'as AUCUN DROIT d'être énervé. TU est celui qui M'AS trompé, putain!"

"De quoi tu parles BORDEL?"

Les deux garçons étaient au milieu de la pièce, face à face et criant autant que leur permettait leurs poumons.

"Tu as couché avec Olivier, tu m'as trompé, salaud! Ne te risques pas à essayer de m'énerver à propos de Seamus, parce que je suis _furieux_ contre toi!"

"J'ai pas couché avec Olivier, connard!"

"Ok, _laisses tomber_ Malfoy, je vous ai vu tous les deux entrer dans la grande salle, cheveux décoiffés, chemises mal boutonnées, incapable de détacher vos yeux l'un de l'autre. Je crois que je peux le dire quand deux personnes viennent juste de coucher ensemble. Merde, si tu voulais être avec Olivier, tu aurais dû me le dire." Dit Harry d'un ton amer, et Draco sentit un épouvantable élancement le traverser. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry puisse être _blesser_ à l'idée qu'Olivier et lui soient ensemble. Regardant la peine évidente sur le visage d'Harry, Draco commença à se sentir tristement coupable.

"Hum, Harry, peut-être devrais-je t'expliquer."

"Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer? Tu n'as pas à me donner des excuses, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas réellement ensemble, hein?" Chacun des mots passant la bouche d'Harry étaient glacials.

"Potter, je-"

"Tu oublies juste le fait qu'hier, tu as refusé de me parler pendant des _heures _parce que j'ai reçu une _lettre_ de Charlie. Ou que tu m'as passé un savon devant tout la salle commune parce que Seamus avait fait quelques commentaires stupides." Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry, habituellement si grand ouvert étaient plissés et derrière la fente apparaissait des émeraudes en fusion.

"Harry, tu ne comprends pas –"

"Non, je comprend. C'est normal pour toi d'être énervé parce que _moi_ je suis ta _propriété_ n'est-ce pas? Mais DIEU ME PARDONNE je ne devrais pas être énervé contre toi parce que TU AS COUCHE AVEC TON EX!"

"Potter, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes!" cria Draco, saisissant Harry par les épaules et le regardant dans les yeux. "Je n'est PAS, Eu, de relation sexuelle Avec Olivier Wood."

"Bel essai, Malfoy. Je vous ai _vu, _les gars, dans la Grande Salle."

"C'était juste un rôle."

"Un rôle?"

"Oui, un rôle! Nous avons tout mis en scène." Harry regarda Draco d'un air très suspicieux.

"Et pourquoi cela a-t-il été une mise en scène?"

"Pour te rendre jaloux, stupide crétin! Pour te renvoyer tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir sur ma jalousie qui devenait incontrôlable. Olivier m'a juste fait une faveur, nous avons tout mis en scène de manière à ce que l'on croit qu'on avait couché ensemble, mais IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ." Draco ne remarqua pas la dangereuse lueur qui était apparu dans les yeux d'Harry parce qu'il était trop occupé à se remémorer Seamus embrassant Harry quand il était arrivé et sa colère revenait. "Ce qui, en passant, n'était PAS le cas entre toi et Finnigan, donc –"

"Malfoy." La voix d'Harry était dangereusement calme, et ses claires émeraudes étaient devenues d'un sombre jade du fait de la colère. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as tout préparé pour avoir l'air d'avoir coucher avec ton ex, juste pour me rendre _jaloux_?"

Draco était inconscient du danger dans lequel il se trouvait. "OUI, Potter, c'est EXACTEMENT ce que je suis en train de te dire, je suis complètement innocent! Mais ensuite je suis rentré pour te trouver avec ce foutu Seamus Finnagan sur le dos, T'EMBRASSANT, et maintenant tu as l'audace de – "

"Malfoy, FERMES LA." Harry s'avança, menaçant, et Draco lui reculait. Il avait finalement remarqué la colère froide dans les yeux d'Harry et avala sa salive. Une part de lui avait vaguement su qu'Harry serait probablement un peu énervé à cause de ce petit tour, mais il avait oublié combien Harry était effrayant quand il était vraiment en colère.

" Tous ces **_enfantillages_**...**_égoïsme_**...**_manipulation_**..." à chaque mot, Harry avançait d'un pas et Draco reculait, cela jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le pousse au pied du mur.

Il referma ses bras sur ceux de Draco, le poussant contre le mur, approchant son visage jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à deux doigts de celui du blond. "Tu as beaucoup de problème là, Draco Malfoy."

Et Draco, poussé contre un mur, les bras collés au mur, avec un Harry Potter furieux devant lui, commençait à avoir un peu peur.

"Attends, Harry, je peux t'expliquer -"

"Je pensais t'avoir dit de la fermer." Dit Harry qui avait toujours cette dangereuse lueur dans le regard, regardant Draco avec un poignant mélange de colère et de peine.

"Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis tes ordres, Potter?" Draco avait peut-être peur, mais il n'avait jamais été de nature soumise, et n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour se taire.

Harry le repoussa contre le mur. "Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi, Malfoy" Grogna-t-il. Il regardait Draco droit dans les yeux et ce dernier eut un frisson involontaire. "Donne moi une seule raison pour ne pas te larguer là et te renvoyer direct à ton père et ton heureux mariage avec Parkinson."

Draco prit une grande inspiration. L'honnêteté était probablement la seule chose qui puisse le sauver. "Parce que...et bien parce que je...heu...je veux vraiment être avec toi."

Bon. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle Harry s'attendait.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, clignant des yeux, relâchant un peu sa poigne sur Draco, et soudainement un peu moins en colère.

Les joues de Draco prirent une teinte rosée, et il regarda ses pieds. "Je...et bien, j'en pince un peu pour toi." La prise qu'Harry avait sur Draco se relâchait de plus en plus tandis qu'il regardait le blond d'un air incrédule.

"Je ne ....je ne comprend pas" dit Harry. "Si tu voulais être avec moi, pourquoi as tu prétendu avoir coucher avec Olivier?"

Draco rougit un peu plus. "Et bien tu vois, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup," marmonna-t-il en regardant le sol. "Et hier j'étais réellement jaloux. C'est pourquoi j'ai organisé tout ça. Je voulais que tu sois jaloux toi aussi."

Harry relâcha complètement sa prise sur Draco, et Draco prenait conscience que le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine diminuait au fur et à mesure que la colère et la peine disparaissaient des yeux d'Harry.

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser," expliqua timidement Draco. "Je ne pensais pas que tu te souciais vraiment de moi, je pensais que tu serais seulement jaloux et peut-être un peu en colère. Mais pas blessé. Je me sens mal, et je suis _réellement_ désolé. Tu me pardonnes?"

Il avait l'air si triste, si sincère, si adorable avec ses grands yeux gris, ses cheveux inhabituellement décoiffés, et toujours un peu rougissant de sa confession, qu'Harry, bien qu'il veuille rester énervé, se sentit fondre.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "T'es un vrai môme, tu sais ça?" demanda-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux de Draco. "Mais je te pardonne," il sourit en jouissant de la manière dont les yeux argentés s'étaient illuminés de bonheur à ces mots. Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour murmurer "Mais seulement parce que moi aussi j'en pince pour toi." Et laissant ses yeux se clorent, il diminua la distance entre leurs deux visages et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Draco dans un doux et affectueux baiser.

Draco fit un petit bruit, presque un murmure tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, lui rendant son baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Le baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné tandis que la semaine de frustration sexuelle que les deux garçons avaient entre eux montait comme un raz de marée en eux. Harry fit courir ses mains jusqu'au bas du dos de Draco et entoura sa taille, l'attirant fermement contre son propre corps. Après quelques minutes de baisers passionnés, il éloigna Draco du mur et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit du brun, dont les doigts luttaient contre les boutons de la chemise du blond. Ils gardèrent leurs lèvres serrer l'une contre l'autre, ne faisant une pause que pour faire passer le T-shirt d'Harry par dessus sa tête.

Harry sentit l'arrière de son genou cogner contre le lit avant de tomber en arrière. Draco sur lui, Harry fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, puis ils roulèrent ensemble, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à présent découverte. Il s'émerveilla de la façon dont il sentait le corps de Draco sous ses mains, ne voulant pas arrêter de le toucher ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il pinça doucement le cou de Draco, faisant haleter celui-ci.

"Oh, _Dieu_" gémit Harry tandis que des étincelles de plaisir lui traversaient le corps. Draco lui lança un regard sexy avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Tu aimes ça Harry?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton badin, bougeant ses hanches prés de celles du brun, déposant des baisers autour de son oreille et de son cou. Harry gémissait de frustration.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me taquiner, Draco" murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond, gémissant tandis que Draco commençait sérieusement à faire remuer leurs hanches en harmonie.

"Pas de taquinerie" dit Draco en souriant. "Du moins pas cette fois" ajouta-t-il espiègle. Il se pencha pour sucer le cou d'Harry qui répondit en faisant courir ses mains de haut en bas sur le dos et les épaules du blond. Draco revint embrasser la bouche d'Harry, et durant les minutes suivantes, il ne fut question que de lèvres, de langues, de peaux chaudes et de plaisirs croissants montant dans leurs deux corps.

Draco s'affaissa sur Harry, et ils tentèrent de se remettre durant quelques minutes, haletant fortement. Finalement, Draco se souleva pour regarder Harry en souriant.

"Bon?"

"Oh oui. Assez" répondit Harry les yeux fermés.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés dans un agréable silence depuis quelques minutes, avant qu'Harry ne parle à nouveau.

"Tu es vraiment un incroyable gamin, Malfoy" Dit Harry en faisant paresseusement et affectueusement courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco.

Draco bailla. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais il y a quelques minutes" dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

"Calme toi." dit Harry en l'écrasant joyeusement. "Honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais organisé tout ça avec Olivier. J'étais prêt à le tuer, j'espère que tu le sais."

"Oui, je sais. Tu étais assez jaloux. Maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens, je pense que tu me dois des excuses pour avoir dit que _ma_ jalousie était hors contrôle."

"QUOI?" dit Harry. La bouche grande ouverte, il se tourna vers Draco. "Je ne pense pas non. Pas d'excuse pour toi. En fait, tu devrais te sentir honteux ; me faire une telle chose à moi."

"Que puis-je dire? Je suis un vilain, vilain garçon."

"Je devrai te punir."

"Oui. Tu devrais."

"J'ai l'intention de te faire vraiment regretter ces absurdités."

"Bien sur que tu vas le faire. Mais maintenant, moins de parole et plus de baiser." Et il accentua son point de vu en soulevant sa tête et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui le lui rendit rapidement, et ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à s'embrasser, heureux. Le baiser devenait juste un peu plus passionné quand Harry s'écarta et regarda Draco soupçonneux.

"Tu as fait exprès de me taquiner toute cette semaine, n'est-ce pas? Me chauffer avec aucune intention de finir. Allumeur."

"Oh, ne fait pas ton bébé. Ça en valait le coup rien que pour ce que nous venons de faire."

"Hum, peut-être. Mais tu dois savoir que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi" dit Harry d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

"Oh, t'as pas fini?" Draco essayait de parler de manière désinvolte, mais son corps réagissait déjà.

"Loin de là." D'un mouvement aussi soudain qu'agile, il les fit rouler, Draco se retrouva le dos contre le matelas ; Harry, agenouillé sur le Serpentard, recommença à l'embrasser.

Beaucoup plus tard, Draco rampa sur le corps d'Harry, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir à ses côtés, la tête sur sa poitrine. Harry sourit à Draco, tout étourdit, enveloppant le blond de ses bras, enfonçant son nez dans les doux cheveux argentés de Draco.

Un instant plus tard, Draco parla. "Est-ce que tu réalises que maintenant tu es _vraiment _mon petit ami?"

"Punaise" dit Harry. "Le suis-je vraiment?"

Draco sourit, amusé. "Oh oui. Tu es tout à moi maintenant."

Harry soupira d'un air dramatique. "Et bien, je suppose que cela pourrait être pire, même si je ne vois pas bien comment."

Draco lui donna une tape sur le bras. "Tu te tais. Tu es excessivement chanceux, tu sais. Tu as maintenant un petit ami d'une intelligence dévastatrice, spirituel, charmant, superbe et riche."

"Tu oublies vaniteux, gâté et inquiétant manipulateur."

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose."

Harry grogna. Là, ils furent interrompus par de gros coups dans la porte et des voix étouffées.

"Ah. Les mecs de ma chambre. Ils veulent probablement rentrer" dit paresseusement Harry, sans faire un mouvement vers la porte.

"Oui. Je suppose qu'ils le veulent" confirma Draco sans bouger sa tête de la poitrine d'Harry. Ils restèrent tout deux allongés un peu plus longtemps, écoutant les voix passer de la requête aux commentaires franchement hurlés.

"Je suppose que nous devrions vraiment les laisser rentrer" dit Harry à contre coeur. Draco bailla et se serra un peu plus contre Harry.

"Je suppose qu'on devrait" dit-il d'une voix étouffée car il avait remit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Les cris s'étaient transformés en menaces qui étaient suivit par de gros coup dans la porte.

"Là encore" dit Harry pensivement, "Aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment très doué pour faire ce qu'il devrait. Pourquoi commencer maintenant?"

"Tu as tout à fait raison" dit un Draco somnolent, et le nouveau couple enlacé s'endormit.

.

.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, alors heureux (ses) ? Maintenant reste à savoir, ce que Draco a dit aux membres du FCHP, et surtout quelles en seront les conséquences....

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews** : 

**Orphée Potter** : Orphée, t'es toujours là ? Dis moi oui s'il te plaît ! Surtout que ça serait tout de même dommage que tu rates ce chapitre, non ? Quant à la torture, réfléchis bien car je suis très douillette, qui sait combien il me faudrait pour récupérer ? niak, niak, niak...

**Twiggy **: merci, je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais, ça m'encourage à continuer, Pour ce qui est de 'heart of glass' et 'La dragon apprivois' j'irai jusqu'au bout avec logiquement un chapitre par semaine, pour ce qui est de 'Catwoman', la suite de 'Batman', j'ai demandé à Jennavere, mais elle ne m'a pas encore répondu car son accès internet est assez limité pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'y met dès que j'ai le feux vert ! Bye bye !

**Lemoncurd **: Tu aimes l'explosion des cruches ? Et celle des vases t'en dis quoi ? Je suis allé jeter un coup d'oeil sur ta dernière fic, et elle m'a l'air bien prometteuse, à quand le prochaine chapitre ?

**Fébla** : Que j'aime quand tu dis que tu aimes cette histoire ! ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'on est pas la seule folle dingue à aimer ce genre de délire ! C'est vrai que cette expression lui sied à ravir ( woua comment parle trop bien des fois ! ) même si je doute qu'il apprécie. Je l'imagine bien le nez en l'air en train de dire ' comment ? Qui as osé comparer un Malfoy à une telle immondice ?' Sinon je voulais juste te dire au passage que je trouvais ton pseudo très joli, très doux...

**Onarluca** : merci, qu'as-tu pensé de la réaction de notre petit Dray ici ? Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je l'ai trouvé tout mignon enfin ça faut pas le répéter sinon, qui sais comme il pourrait réagir... a

**Aileen** : Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant, tu as dû avoir la réponse à presque toutes tes questions quant à lociuuss, pour avoir la réponse il va falloir attendre un peu, quelques chapitres je crois. Ciao.

**Shetane **: c'est vrai que sur ce coup là le Draco il est allé un peu loin, mais bon la jalousie n'est pas toujours quelque chose que l'on peut maîtriser... Mais bon il a réussit à se rattraper sur ce coup là, non ?

**Moganna** : merci beaucoup et la suite tu viens de la lire.

**Shadowcat** : Bravo tu as gagnéééé, décidemment tu es très forte au jeu du chaud/froid, alors pas trop déçut par la suite de leur aventure ?

**Nefertiti **: non, s'il te plaît ne le tue pas, il peut encore servir lol ! Tu le sentais mal, mais bon, ça n'a pas trop dérapé quand même, ils savent se tenir nos deux amis...enfin des fois...

**Anagrames** : merci beaucoup, alors comme ça tu es allé voir l'original ? Je ne t'en blâme pas, je sais que j'aurais fait pareil, et oui, je comprend tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Draco ! A

**Genevieve Black** : ça vas, toujours vivante ? Enfin j'espère... comment ça tu veux donner la fessé à Dray ? C'est pas gentil tout ça, c'est Harry qui doit le faire non mais dit donc madame ! Pour la coupure du chapitre, c'est pô ma faute, l'auteur a coupé comme ça ! Par contre c'est de ma faute si je ris de vos souffrances ah, ah, ah, ah !! oups ! Pardon , je crois que j'en ai dévoilé un peu trop... ciao miss.

**Farafon** : j'ai cru comprendre que ça t'avait plus, je me trompe ? J'ose espérer que la suite t'a fait autant d'effet.

**WendyMalfoy** : tu la déjà dire mais je ne m'en lasse pas 'dit elle avec un sourire béat'. Il est vrai qu'Harry a une façon toute personnelle de montrer son affection à ses amis, car Olivier est un ami tout de même.

**Fliflou** : et oui, la suite est là !! Ça va, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Une petite semaine... en tout et pour tout

**Lyrinn** : pourquoi dis-tu que complètement découragée ? Moi j'ai trouvé que ta traduction était très bonne, je dois d'ailleurs aller laisser une review pour le deuxième chapitres, dis à quand ta prochaine ? Bisous miss.

**Celine.s** : attention je crois que tu es devenu ficacoolique ! En passant est-ce que tu sais si il y a une sorte de club, pour aider les dépendants comme nous ? Pour les bonnes ficsH/D tu es allée jeter un coup d'oeil sur 'Roméo et Juliette version sorcier' ? Perso je la trouve géniale et le mieux c'est qu'il y a de nouveaux chapitres régulièrement... bon courage et merci beaucoup. Bisous miss.

**Zick** : je ne comprends pas. Non, c'est vrai tout le monde me demande si je veux les tuer ? Cette fin était-elle aussi méchante que ça ? Tu as raison vive la jalousie, et tu veux un secret ? Ils en ont pas fini de souffrir à cause de ça... Niak, niak, Niak...

**Nii-liste** : Comme tu as pu le constater, tu es tombé dans le mille, bravo ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes et le traduction et la fic. Par contre pour de ce qui est d'un mariage entre Harry et Draco avant son mariage avec Pansy, il y a un petit hic : Draco ne peut rien faire sans l'accord de ses parents, il est toujours mineur... Pour ce qui es de Narcissa, je ne sais pas si elle est tarée, mais en même temps faut la comprendre la pauvre : elle n'a pas spécialement envie d'écouter Lucius raconter n'importe quoi, que ce soit sur Dray ou sur la fierté des Malfoys. C'est vrai imagine qu'ils sont mariés depuis prés de 20 ans, au bout d'un moment quand il déclanche son disque : elle décroche, c'est obligé ! La pauvre ch'tite mémére... kissous miss !

**Minerve** : merci, j'en rougis ! Je découvre grâce à vous tous que le jeu du chaud/froid est en fait très célèbre ; en tout cas bravo a toi, car tu as trouvé la bonne réponse. Clap-clap-clap applaudissements enfin j'espère que le chapitre t'as plus ? Ciao miss

**Tête de noeud** : je suis pas sadique d'abord... sinon j'aurais mis la suite avec du retard, niak, niak niak.. A part ça c'est pas beau de menacer les traducteur comme ça, j'ai eu si peur que j'ai faillit ne plus m'approcher de mon p.c, si, si, c'est vrai je t'assure... A

**Philoue **: Merci, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise tant, et j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu, ciao !

**Vif d'or** : Coucou, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Draco n'est pas gentil, mais en même temps, si les Malfoy était gentil, ça se saurait, non, je rigole, tu as dû voir dans ce chapitre pourquoi il a vraiment fait ça, en un sens je trouve ça mignon : il voulait juste avoir un peu d'attention le p'tit chou... Je suis désolée que cela t'ait brisée le coeur, mais je pense qu'il devait en passer par là avant de pouvoir en arrivé là où ils en sont aujourd'hui... Gros bisous.

**Lilyep: **Contente que ce chapitre t 'ai plus, je supposa que la fin de ce chapitre ci était meilleur que l'autre, non ?

**Ginypompom** : tu sais quoi, en lisant ta review je me disais que j'aimerait bien un dessin de cette image, je suis sur qu'elle serait trop bien, non ? Pour ce qui est de Rusard/Rogue, je pense qu'il y a pire, imagine un Crabbs/goyles/Dudley ? Ou bien un flitwick/Chourave ?

Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, nous sommes trop bonne avec lui, il faudrait le faire languir.... Par contre, si j'étais toi je n'irais pas le taper notre lulu, déjà qu'il aime pas les moldus, si tu lui fais ça je sais pas si on pourrait le repêcher le copain ! kissous miss et a

Bob Chiri : mais non, je ne veux pas te faire mourir, sinon j'aurait parlé d'un : Draco amoureux de Pansy, elle-même courant après Ron sortant avec Milicent, au milieu tu rajoutes un Hermione /Rusard et un Harry-Molly et tu te trouves en plein cauchemar, _MAIS_ tu ne meures qu'après avoir découvert que Trelawney et Firenze ont fait des petits qu'ils ont baptisé Sirus, James et Lili, et dont Remus et Hagide (qui est complètement fou d'amour du côté animal de Remus) sont les parrains. Tu m'as suivi ? Je ne me proposerais pas écrire une telle histoire, j'aurai trop peur de mourir avant la fin...beurk c'est horrible je crois que je pourrai pas dormir ce soir, j'ai peur des images mentales, ahahahhh !

Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi j'adore quand ils sont jaloux, ça leur fait faire des trucs de psykopathe, j'adore !!

Pour tes dons de voyance tu as raison, il faut faire quelque chose, si tu veux je peux t'arranger ça avec Sirius, ou James, avec les parents qu'ils ont si ils n'ont pas de don c'est qu'ils sont à désespéré, lol ! C'est déjà bien culotté de la part de Blaise de porter un tel pyjamas dans les dortoirs de Serpentard et puis de tout façon si il avait celui que tu as imaginé il dormirai nu, c'est vrai faut pas rêvé, comme si Draco allait laisser quelqu'un dormir dans son Harry lol Pansy ah, Pansy il y a bien quelqu'un qui réchauffe son petit coeur mais je ne te dirais pas qui c'est non mais dis donc petite curieuse ! mais non je ne suis pas fâchée, je comprend parfaitement que tu sois occupé et puis en plus savoir que j'ai une fan me donne des vertige, j'hallucine Youhou !! oups j'ai faillit oublié, Angst ça veut dire peur.

**Antedaemonia **: Je vais bien merci et toi ? Je crois qu'au niveau des vraies lettres je suis au même point que toi, je me demande d'ailleurs si en dehors des cartes postales de vacance ça m'est déjà arrivé, désespérant ! Pour le sourd et l'aveugle je suis d'accord mais nous avouerons tout de même que Draco ne manque pas de sens tactile !!

Petite question stupide est-ce qu'un cheveux -non gras- dans de la soupe- chaude- aurait été plus appétissant ?Humm je ne pense pas non...a part ça merci pour les trois chapitres, le problème étant que maintenant que je les ai toute commencé, je voudrais toutes les finir, ce qui n'arrange pas ton affaire, car même 'entre quatre murs' qui pourtant était celle sur laquelle j'avais le plus de doute a attisé ma curiosité. Et puis je voudrais aussi savoir quelles sont les actions qui ont été inventé, et puis si Harry a lui aussi un animagi, me voilà bien embêtée ! Mais bon peut-être que le choix a déjà été fais ? bye miss

**Oxaline** : alors qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre, pas trop déçut ? inon dit moi la vérité, tu le voudrais le pyjamas de Blaise, hein ?

* * *

ouf, voilà, jai fini, je vais donc pouvoir aller me coucher, ce qui est une bonne chose car je commence à avoir mémeil moi ! bonne semaine à tous, et a lundi prochain ! bisous à tous 


	11. le dieu du sexe

Disclaimers** : **Harry Potter and co sont toujours la propriété de JKR, l'histoire celle de Jennavere

Merci à Aphetto pour ses corrections.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop de temps pour répondre aux Reviews, un Grand **merci** à tous.

Comme c'est une question qui revient souvent, je vais répondre pour tout le monde, jusqu'ici, la fic a 28 chapitre, seul le dernier chapitre manque. Petite crazy compte sur ses petits doigts...Ah, voilà, il reste donc 18 chapitres ! J'espère que cela vous rassure. Sinon, bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Dragon ****apprivoisé **

_Chapitre 11: Le dieu du sexe de Poudlar_

Draco avançait en direction de la salle du petit-déjeuner tout en cherchant Harry.  La nuit précédente les amis de celui-ci avaient finalement réussi à briser le charme de fermeture sur la porte du dortoir (merci Hermione), et pas besoin de préciser qu'ils n'avaient pas été très heureux de découvrir Harry et Draco blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit.  Ils avaient rapidement foutu Draco à la porte, ce qui avait eut pour conséquence qu'il avait passé la nuit tout seul au lieu de la passer avec Harry.  Ah mais bon, ils auraient d'autres opportunités pour ça.

Il se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le siège se trouvant entre Pansy et Blaise, et commença gaiement à remplir son assiette.  Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.  Un Malfoy joyeux au petit-déjeuner n'était pas quelque chose de courant.

"Alors Draco," Demanda Blaise avec indolence, "J'ai remarqué qu'il était très tard lorsque tu es rentré te coucher, hier soir."

Draco ignora Blaise se concentrant sur son assiette. Pas le moins du monde intimidé, Blaise insista,  "Alors, où étais tu?" Demanda t-il dans l'espoir de recueillir quelques détails croustillants.

"N'est-ce pas évidant?" Grogna Pansy.  "Je veux dire, regardes-le. Ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière est inscrit partout sur son visage."

Draco pris du jus d'orange.

"Draaaco!" gémit Blaise.  "Je _sais _que tu étais avec Potter la nuit dernière.  Tu ne vas _rien_ nous raconter sur lui?"

"Non," répondit brièvement Draco en buvant son jus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la salle, là où Harry était assit et discutait avec animation avec Ron, Hermione et Dean, et son visage s'éclaira.  Blaise sourit et se moqua de lui.

"Houuu, Draco est _amoureux_," dit il en chantonnant, tandis que Draco, lui, le regardait méchamment.  Blaise continua.  "J'ai remarqué qu'aujourd'hui le bel ami Irlandais d'Harry n'est pas autour de lui à le flatter. Est-ce que tu as quelques choses à voir avec ça?"

Draco regarda ; et c'était vrai.  Seamus, bien qu'assit et discutant avec ses amis, évitait de s'approcher un peu trop près d'Harry, probablement par peur d'irrité Draco. Ce dernier sourit.  "Peut-être."

A cet instant, les hiboux de la poste arrivèrent, et Pansy les regarda descendre avec excitation.  "J'ai hâte de voir de quoi va parler l'article de '_Mauvais Sorciers de la semaine_'.  J'espère que ce sera bien. » '_Mauvais Sorciers de la semaine' _était une ramification de la _Gazette des Sorciers _célèbre pour ses articles 'savoureux', et qui par conséquent avait beaucoup plus de public que _La gazette des sorciers_ elle-même. Une chouette laissa tomber un magazine sur ses genoux et elle regarda la couverture avec impatience.  Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent, et elle toussa doucement.

"Quoi?" Lui demanda Draco en regardant par dessus son épaule.  "Oh, _merde_."

_Harry Potter, Vainqueur du Mage Noir et actuel dieu du sexe de Poudlar! Histoire Exclusive!_ Hurlait la Une, sur laquelle s'étendait une grande photo d'Harry, clairement prise à son insu, alors qu'il jouait au Quidditch. Il portait un T-shirt moulant, un pantalon de sport, transpirait un peu, était très ébouriffé, plein de prestance et sexy en diable. Il ressemblait un célèbre joueur de football Moldu, le jeune David Beckham. _huummm_. Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Blaise arracha le magazine de Pansy.  "Merde alors !" Il resta bouche bée devant la photo.  "A partir de maintenant, j'assiste à _chaque_ entraînements de l'équipe des Gryffondors.  En fait, je pense que l'on devrait vendre des tickets.  Harry est _absolument_ incroyable." Les chuchotements gonflant dans la Grande Salles attestaient du fait, que tous ceux abonnés au _Mauvais Sorciers de la semaine_ partageaient le même sentiment.

Pansy reprit le magazine et l'ouvrit à la page de l'article et sa bouche lui en tomba.  "Woua, ils ne plaisantaient pas en disant qu'il était le dieu du sexe!  Où ont-ils pu avoir ces renseignements sur la vie sexuelle de Potter?" A ces mots, Draco commença à se sentir incroyablement nerveux.

"Hum, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?" demanda-t-il en essayant d'être nonchalant.  Pansy parcourut l'article.

"Et bien tout d'abord, ils disent que leurs informations viennent d'une source anonyme mais fiable, mais tout ça est incroyable.  Ils disent qu'il a une vigueur stupéfiante – qu'il assez commun pour lui de le faire dix fois en une nuit."  Le visage de Draco pâlit légèrement   "Et que sa – oh Merlin, elle _ne peut pas_ être aussi grosse, comment peut-il ne serait-ce que marcher? Et, oh mon dieu, écoute ça –

Mais Draco en avait assez entendu. Il était évidant que l'article était farci d'information qu'il avait donné au Fan Club d'Harry – et inventé dans un esprit de revanchard.  Il devait sortir Harry de la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne voit l'article.

Draco courut jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor,s où Harry discutait avec Hermione de quelque chose appelé télévision, de la merde si il savait ce que s'était.  Il ignora clairement  les regards irrités que lui jetaient ceux qui partageaient la chambre d'Harry et lui attrapa le bras.  Celui-ci leva la tête, le vit et sourit.

"Bonjour, Draco," dit-il d'un ton affectueux puis montrant le siège à côté de lui.  "Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière. Tu te joins à nous?"

"Heu, j'espérais en fait t'avoir pour moi tout seul un petit instant," dit il doucement refusant de laissait la nervosité transparaître sur son visage ou dans sa voix.  Il leva la tête et vit Ginny, Lavender, Parvati et les frères Criveys tous entassés autour du magazine, et il avala péniblement.

Ron le regarda d'un air dégoûté.  "Honnêtement Malfoy, laisse petit-déjeuner un peu.  Ne veux-tu pas qu'il ait au moins reprit quelques forces avant de te le refaire?"  Ce commentaire lui valut quelques rires de la part de Dean et Hermione, mais Draco ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça.  Les Gryffondors à la tête du HPFC avançaient lentement en direction d'Harry, l'avidité se lisant sur leurs visages.

"_Allons-y_, Harry," dit-il d'un ton un peu plus désespéré, en tirant sur le bras du brun.  "Nous allons euh…nous allons être en retard en classe et tu ne voudrais pas avoir de détentions, n'est-ce pas?"

"Draco, on est dimanche," Lui fit remarquer Harry en le regardant d'un air perplexe.  "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Harry! Hé Harry!" Les frères Crivey, brûlant d'excitations, se tenaient devant le Golden Boy des Gryffondors et tendaient un exemplaire du magazine et une plume.  "Peux-tu nous le dédicacer?  Hein?  Tu peux?"

Momentanément distrait de Draco, Harry se tourna pour voir de quoi ils parlaient.  Draco, ayant misérablement échoué dans sa tentative d'empêcher Harry de voir l'article, passa à au plan suivant: appelé communément, la _retraite._  Profitant de la distraction momentané d'Harry, il commença lentement à reculer, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui tandis qu'Harry regardait la couverture de '_Mauvais Sorciers de la semaine_'.  Harry, la bouche ouverte regardait, sans voix l'article.  Cependant, malheureusement pour Draco, les frères Criveys étaient loin d'être sans voix.

"Draco, où vas tu?  On est venu pour te remercier pour toutes les informations que tu nous as fourni pour l'article," lui dit gaiement Colin.

"Oui, Draco ne t'en vas pas!  Le FCHP te doit d'énormes remerciements," intervint Dennis.

Harry et toute sa bande de Gryffondor se tourna vers Draco, qui avait la soudaine envie d'apparaître très, très loin d'ici.

"Heu et bien, euh de rien, et euhn si cela ne vous ennuie pas trop, j'étais justement sur le point de partir," dit Draco faisant un rapide demi-tour et se préparant à courir.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Au son de la voix d'Harry, Draco se figea. "Reviens ici. _Tout de suite_. "

Se retournant lentement, Draco avança à contrecoeur vers la table des rouge et or.  _Vas-y, Draco, tu peux le faire, _s'encouragea-t-il.  _Tu nies tout.  Tu nies tout et jusqu'au bout._  Rapidement,  il se recomposa un visage qu'il espérait angélique.  "Oui, Harry?" demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter, "chéri ?" pour faire bonne mesure.

Harry plissa les yeux.  "Est-ce que tu l'as fait?" lui demanda-t-il en regardant d'un air méchant le magazine ouverte à la page de l'article.

_Gagne du temps._  "Fais quoi?" Demanda t il d'une voix aussi innocente que possible.

"As-tu donné des informations concernant ma vie sexuelle à mon fan Club?" Son air innocent n'abusait pas Harry une seconde.

_Nies, nies, nies. _"Qui?  Moi ?  Bien sur que non, ne soit pas ridicule."

"Donc ta réponse est 'non'?" Harry souleva un sourcil, sceptique.

"Hum…oui."

"Oui?"

"Non!"

"_Draco_…"

"…peut-être." _Merde_. Comment Harry faisait-il pour le faire parler à chaque fois?

Harry baissa mes yeux vers l'article, puis revint sur Draco.  "As-tu dis à mon Fan club que j'étais _"plus aventureux au lit que durant mes combats contre le mage noir "_ et _"toujours à la prêt à essayer quelque de nouveau,  qu'importe que ça soit original ou bizarre?""_

"Heu…j'ai du mal à croire que je l'ai formulé ainsi –

"Qu'en est-il de "  _si ses doigts sont talentueux sur un terrain de Quidditch, ils sont plus doués pour donner du plaisir qu'ils ne le sont à attraper le Vif d'or_?" ça ne te rappelle rien?"

"Heu, je suppose que cela me semble peut-être un _peu_ familier, mais Harry –

"Et as-tu dit," dit lentement Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux, "_qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grande extase que d'être soumis à un talentueux et incroyable fourchelangue_?"

"Oh et bien, heu j'ai peut-être dit quelque chose de similaire, cela n'est probablement pas un problème, n'est-ce pas Harry?  Harry?"

"Malfoy," commença Harry d'une voix trop calme, "Si j'étais toi, je courrai."  Il fit une pause. " MAINTENANT."

Draco laissa échapper un cri, aussi indigne que non Malfoyien, et partit en courant de la grande Salle.  Harry prit calmement un gorgé de jus de citrouille, reposa son verre, fit un signe de départ à ses amis dont le visages étaient plein de gaieté et partit à sa recherche.

Harry savait que Draco allait courir vers le domaine des Serpentards, aussi marcha-t-il tranquillement dans cette direction essayant de décider de ce qu'il allait faire du blond lorsqu'il l'aurait attrapé.  Il fit une pausa devant le mur dont il savait qu'il masquait la salle commune des Serpentards.  Il réfléchit un instant. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour entrer …

Draco était assis sur le canapé de sa salle commune et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Tous ses amis Serpentards étaient assit autour de lui et se battaient pour l'article.  Même Crabbe et Goyle semblaient adorer avoir la photo d'Harry devant eux.  Blaise et Pansy s'arrachaient alternativement le magazine tout en essayant d'obtenir de Draco des renseignements qu'en à la véracité des informations.

"Draco, je n'arrive pas à y croire.  J'ai désespérément essayé d'obtenir des détails sur Potter et toi et tu as refusé de me dire quoique ce soit et après tu vas tout raconter à son fan club!  Je pensais que nous étions _amis_," Blaise disait cela d'un ton boudeur. "Notre prochaine réunion n'est pas avant _mardi_, je ne devrais pas avoir à attendre _deux_ _jour _pour découvrir toutes ces choses."

Le coeur de Draco s'arrêtant de battre un instant, il regarda Blaise incrédule.  "Tu es inscrit au fan club de Potter?"

"Heu, _allo_, bien sûr que j'y suis. Est-ce que t'as _regardé_ le mec ?"

C'était Draco maintenant qui se sentait boudeur.  "Bien sur que je l'ai _regardé_, Blaise, c'est mon petit ami. Est-ce que ça te tuerai d'arrêter de baver de manière aussi évidente devant lui?"

Millicent Bulstrode, qui venait de les rejoindre, secoua la tête. "Draco, tu ne peux pas réellement l'en blâmer, tu sais. Ton copain _est_ superbe. " Et elle recommença à lire son exemplaire de l'article pour la troisième fois. "Mon dieu, Draco, tu es le mec le plus grand veinard du monde."

_Une fois qu'Harry va me trouver, je ne le serais plus_, pensa Draco au fond de lui-même.

À l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards se trouvait le portrait une femme très sexy avec un serpent autour du cou.  Elle regardait Harry avec grand intérêt.  Mais Harry ne s'intéressait pas à elle.  Ses pensées le portaient vers l'idée que le portrait devait avoir surprit le mot de passe plus d'une fois, et il s'avança rapidement vers la serpent.

"Excussssez moi," siffla-t-il au portrait en souriant au serpent de toute ses dents, "Puis-je vousssss ennuyez une sssseconde?"

Draco commençait enfin à respirer plus librement, si Harry ne l'avait pas encore découvert, c'est qu'il n'était pas prés de le faire.

"Alors tout est vrai? Tout l'article?" demanda Millicent.

Draco considéra qu'il s'était déjà fait pincer et que par conséquent il ferait tout aussi bien de continuer sur cette voix.  "Chaque mot," et il sourit fièrement.

"Et tu dois le savoir,"dit une fois au dessus de lui.  Draco pâlit considérablement.

"Harry!  Comment diable as-tu fait pour entrer ici?" Demanda-t-il tout en cherchant désespérément une sortie mais n'en voyant aucune.  Harry lui sourit malicieusement et avança vers lui avec un regard prédateur.

"J'ai mes ssssource" dit-il en sifflant, Draco ferma les yeux, frissonnant.  _Fourchelangue_.  Il ne l'admettrai à personne, et encore moins à Harry, mais il avait toujours trouvé  l'idée que Harry soit _Fourchelangue_ incroyablement érotique.  Peut-être parce que c'était si _méchant_ pour le Golden Boy des Gryffondors de parler le langage des serpents et des mages noirs.

Cependant, Harry l'avait vu frissonner et avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi.  Il se rapprocha.  "Quelque chosssse ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il modestement tout en jouissant de la vue du visage de Draco.  "Tu n'aimes pas le Fourchelangue_, Draco_?" lui siffla-t-t-il en Fourchelangue  et il eut la satisfaction de voir que Draco semblait prêt à fondre.  Il en en vint à penser, en voyant les autres Serpentards qui étaient dans son champs de vision, que Draco n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir d'étrange fétiche.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé, entre Draco et Blaise.  Draco regardait Harry avec un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et de désir.  Blaise, comme d'habitude, n'était absolument pas intimidé par la tension qui régnait entre eux.

"Harry, peux-tu signer mon magazine?" demanda-t-il impatiemment tout en arrachant la copie des mains de Pansy malgré toutes ses protestations.  Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, honnêtement," soupira-t-il. "Je ne signerai _pas_ ce truc stupide. Ni pour toi, ni pour personne. C'est ridiculement embarrassant," finit-il en regardant Draco.

"Oh, je ne sais pas pour l'_embarras_," dit Pansy pensivement.  "En fait c'est assez impressionnant, tu sais."

"Je n'ai pas lu l'article, merci," répondit Harry.  "Juste survolé."

"Draco, j'espère que tu connais beaucoup de sort parce que chaque étudiant va essayer de baisser le pantalon de Potter, et ce plus encore que d'habitude,"dit Millicent en jetant à Harry un regard avide indiquant clairement qu'elle faisait partie du lot.  Draco se renfrogna, apparemment pas très heureux à cette idée.

"Sans blague,"dit Blaise en parcourant l'article avec son doigt.  "Je veux dire, Potter, écoutes ça.  En plus de ton...heu organe _très_ impressionnant, euh, niveau euh  _mensuration_, Il est dit que tu aimes les jeux de rôle et que ton préféré est 'détention avec le professeur de Potion'."

"Pardon ?– quoi?" demanda Harry dont le regard rendait Draco de plus en plus nerveux.

"Je vais te le lire: _Parmi les jeux de rôles les plus aventureux auquel notre héros aime s'adonné au lit, son favorite est ceuie de la 'Détention avec le professeur de potion.'  Cela nécessite un maître de potion très sévère, un vilain étudiant, et une mémorable soirée de détention dans laquelle le vilain étudiant reçoit des leçons de son professeur. _ J'aurai jamais imaginé que tu aimais la discipline, Potter."

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parler, une expression plus que perturbée sur le visage.  "Oui, et bien et ...que puis-je dire?  Nous avons tous une face cachée, n'est-ce pas?"  il fit une pause.  "Draco, puis-je te _parler_ un instant?  En _privé_?"

"Euh, en fait Harry, je pense que je me sentirais plus à l'aise si nous restions là ou il y a des témoins – je veux dire des amis."

"Draco, ce n'était _pas_ une suggestion. Laisse moi le formuler autrement: Tu as exactement _dix_ _secondes_ pour trouver un endroit privé avant d'avoir ce que tu mérites devant tout le monde."  Draco avala péniblement.  "Dix…neuf…_huit_..."  Draco sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans sa chambre, Harry sur les talons.

Aussitôt après avoir passé la porte du dortoir de Draco, Harry la claqua et jeta un sort de fermeture.  Puis, se tournant vers Draco, il commença à avancer dans sa direction avec une expression qui donna l'impression à Draco d'être la proie d'un lion.

"Ok, je sais que ça à l'air méchant, mais écoutes Harry, je peux t'expliquer …" tenta-t-il d'expliquer mais, Harry n'était pas là pour écouter des explications.

"_Expelliarmus_!" la baguette de Draco vola de sa poche jusqu'à la main tendue d'Harry. Draco écarquilla les yeux.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il nerveusement en reculant.  Harry continua à le chasser et pointa sa baguette en direction de Draco et prononça une nouvelle incantation.

"_Abrogo vestitus_," et la chemise et le pantalon de Draco s'ôtèrent de son corps. Uniquement vêtu de son boxer, et conscient du regard on ne peut plus appréciateur que lui lançait Harry, le corps de Draco commença à le picoter d'anticipation.  Peut-être que cela n'allait pas finir si mal après tout.  Il sentit sa jambe cogner contre la lit, puis Harry fut sur lui le poussant à s'assoire sur le matelas, l'embrassant rudement et Draco fut traversé par la fugace pensée que _non, cela n'allait pas finir mal du tout_.

Harry rampa sur les genoux de Draco, l'enjamba, et Draco tendit ses bras et les fit courir  sur le dos d'Harry, faisant une pause sur la couture de con T-shirt afin de le lui passer par dessus la tête.  Toujours en embrassant le brun, il commença à lui caresser les cuisses. Celui-ci le repoussa immédiatement.

"Oh non," dit-il, et il repoussa Draco sur son dos.  "_Ferratus mollis_," murmura-t-il, et Draco se retrouva attaché au lit par des menottes douces et rembourrées.  "Tu ne pensais pas t'en sortir si facilement, n'est-ce pas?" Sourit Harry, Draco frissonna, incapable de détacher les yeux de son petit ami.

Harry monta sur Draco, lui enjamba les hanches.  Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres.  "Maintenant que je te tiens, que vais je faire de toi?" Ronronna-t-il, en se baissant pour embrasser la bouche de Draco.  Draco répondit avec ferveur, se cambrant pour approfondir le baiser, gémissant doucement tandis que la langue d'Harry taquinait la sienne."C'était très vilain ce que tu m'as fais, Draco," dit Harry qui ronronnait toujours alors qu'il créait dans le cou de Draco un véritable chemin de doux baisers,  Faisant doucement gémir le blond.  "Et j'essaye de décider quel est le meilleur moyen de te punir," Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Draco tout en laissant sa langue serpenter sur sa peau délicate et sensible.  Draco gémit bruyamment tandis que les doigts d'Harry revenaient sur son torse, traçant de petits cercles autour de ses muscles abdominaux.

"Oh mon dieu, _Harry_,"siffla-t-il lorsque la main du brun descendit un peu plus bas. 

"Tu aimes ça, Draco?" lui demanda-t-il d'un voix plus douce que du satin, sans déplacer sa main. Il regardait le blond d'un air affamé.

"Oh dieu, oui, Harry."

"Plus fort, bébé.  Dis mon nom," lui ordonna Harry en lui embrassant le torse de manière à faire crier son nom à Draco.

"Oh putain, _Harry_!" cria le blond, et les minutes suivantes furent perdu dans l'extase la plus complète.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, au côté de Draco, marmonna un faible _Finite Incantatem_, et Draco fut libéré de ses liens.  Immédiatement, celui-ci rampa vers les bras d'Harry, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, son bras étendu sur sa poitrine et sa respiration s'apaisa.  Harry enroula fermement  son autour du blond qui tremblait toujours et embrassa ses cheveux soyeux.  Ils étaient allongés en silence depuis plusieurs minutes quand finalement Harry parla dans un murmure amplis d'affection.

"Draco?" appela-t-il gentiment essayant de la regarder.  Pas de réponse.  "Draco?" l'appela-t-il encore, un peu plus fort.  Toujours pas de réponse, et comme Harry se contorsionnait pour le regarder ce qu'il vit le fit fondre.  Draco s'était rapidement endormi, blotti contre le corps d'Harry, sa poitrine montant et descendant régulièrement. Harry sourit.  Apparemment, il avait fait du Très Bon Travail avec Draco Malfoy.  En le regardant, Harry ressentait un étrange mélange de tendresse, de possession et une envie de le protéger. Il se demanda discrètement à quel moment avait-il commencer à développer des vrais sentiments envers l'autre sorcier, mais il fut sorti de ses pensée par les légers tremblements qui secouaient le blond.

Très prudemment, afin de ne pas réveiller le Serpentard endormi, il tira la couverture qui était sous eux et les en couvrit.  Il mit sa joue contre les cheveux de Draco, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de leur douceur.  Il ferma les yeux, espérant penser un peu plus longtemps mais le rythme de la respiration de Draco contre sa poitrine le berça vers un sommeil des plus paisible.

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard, et découvrit à ses côtés un Draco qui le regardait avec dans les yeux un certain respect.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi, ses paupière vacillant devant ses yeux verts, dans le vague.  Draco tendit la main et remit une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, désirant que rien ne lui bouche la vue de ces légendaires yeux émeraudes.

"Maintenant, écoute moi, Potter, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois.  Tu es _absolument_ incroyable."  Somnolant Harry lui sourit.

"Absolument incroyable, hein?  Quel compliment, quand on considère que je ne t'es pas encore pris."  Draco lui sourit en retour.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu en as l'intention?"Demanda-t-il affrontement en espérant une réponse affirmative.  Harry ne le déçut pas.

"Oh oui," murmura-t-il en roulant sur le dos pour s'étirer.  "J'ai l'intention de te prendre au moins six fois d'ici dimanche, la prochaine fois que j'en ai l'occasion."

"C'est comme ça? Et bien en tout cas, pas si je peux te prendre le premier," dit Draco en roulant sur Harry pour l'attacher au matelas.

"Oh, c'est comme ça, alors?" Harry essayait de s'échapper mais échoua lamentablement lorsque Draco commença à faire quelque chose de très distrayant à son oreille avec sa langue.  Le sang d'Harry commençait à s'échauffer quand ils furent interrompus par un gros coup à la porte.

"Putain, Draco, qu'est-ce que vous foutez les gars?  Laissez moi rentrer, crétin, je dois faire mes devoirs." Blaise tentait sans succès de briser le sort de fermeture qu'Harry avait jeté.  Draco soupira.

"Je suppose que nous devons le laisser entré," dit il avec regret. Harry acquiesça.

"Autant que je veuille rester, j'ai moi aussi des devoirs. Sans parler du fait que j'ai probablement des amis qui auront un grand nombres de questions à me poser sur un certain article," dit-il en jetant à Draco un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.  Draco eut la bonne idée paraître penaud. Il se dégagea d'Harry et ils tout deux se sortirent du lit et sautèrent sur leurs vêtements.  Harry pointa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura un _Finite Incantatem_, et Blaise tomba dans la chambre, foudroyant le couple du regard.

"Bon, et bien, pas besoin de vous demandez ce que vous avez fait," dit il en faisant la grimace.  Puis, il regarda un peu mieux le couple –les deux gars les plus sexy de l'école étaient dans cette chambre, tout ébouriffés, et sans aucun doute prêt à l'action.  "Hé les gars, si jamais vous chercher un  troisième –

"NON, Blaise," cracha Draco et lui jetant un regard qui tue. Il se tourna vers Harry.  "Viens, Harry, je te raccompagne à la porte " Ils traversèrent la salle commune ignorant les sifflets qui semblaient plus particulièrement visés Draco.  Harry avait juste l'air un peu plus froisser que d'habitude, mais Draco, que ses amis n'avaient jamais vu autrement que parfait, semblait complètement débauché. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses vêtements froissés et il avait de légères traces rouges dans le cou.  Ajouter à cela ce qu'il venait tous de lire et tout le monde supposait que Draco venait juste de passer  ce que l'on pourrait qualifié comme du 'sacré bon temps'.

Ils s'étaient arrêté devant la porte et allaient se dire au revoir lorsque Pansy cria, "Alors c'était bon, Draco?"  Draco se tourna méfiant.

"De quoi tu parles, Parkinson?" demanda-t-il suspicieux.

"On t'a tous entendu." Elle sourit en désignant toutes la salle commune de la main.  "On t'a tous entendu crié 'oh putain, _Harry_!'" A ces mots, la salle commune se transforma en un énorme éclat de rire, Draco s'efforça de conserver son sang-froid et se tourna pour voir comment Potter prenait la nouvelle, il s'attendait à le trouver rougissant.  A sa grande surprise, Harry lui _souriait_.

"Potter…" Draco plissa ses yeux et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.  Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Draco.

"Je n'es pas lancé de sort de silence sur la porte.  J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne revanche pour ton petit jeu avec Olivier, cependant je t'en dois toujours une pour l'article."  Comme Draco le regardait, sans voix pour une fois, Harry sourit et se baissa pour l'embrasser.

"A plus tard, bébé," dit-il en se glissant par la porte.  Draco regarda la porte un instant après on départ, puis se tourna pour faire face à ses camarades.

Il lança à chaque personne de la pièce un regard furieux, mais il était évidant que si ils tremblaient, c'était de réprimer leur rire.  Finalement, quelqu'un du fond, gémit, "Oh _Harry_," et c'était fini.  Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Draco tenta de lancer son regarda de Malfoy le plus dur et le plus froid (celui habituellement réservé aux optimistes et au petit enfant), mais cela fut inutile.  Finalement, il grogna, "Oh dégagez, tous,", se tourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre au milieu de nouveaux éclats de rire.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ah, qu'il est agréable de voir un Harry revanchard ! Même si personnellement, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui... c'est vrai qui sait quelle peut être la réaction d'un Draco humilié ? pour le savoir rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour _'revanche'_  le chapitre 12  alors bonne semaine à tous et à lundi !


	12. vengeance

Disclaimers : tout est toujours à J.KR, mais pourquoi ????

Fic original : Dradon Tamer de Jennavere

Résumé : Draco dot évité un mariage arrangé, mais qui pour le sauvé ? Oh, oh, oh Harry Potter !

Coucou à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me mettre au travail la semaine dernière, ce qui fait retard de correction,et mon bêta a eu lui aussi quelques problèmes et tout compte fais ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé sous peine de n'être publier avec encore plus de retard. J'espère que vous pourrez faire abstraction des fautes, car j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. En tout cas, je suis vraiment navrée.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre, car je suppose que vous mourez touts d'envie de savoir comment notre petit Dray va se venger, je me trompe ?

**Note importante** : Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont posé la même question à savoir : le lemon. La version original a été censuré, et l'auteur ne peut pas me faire parvenir la version non censuré car elle est dans son ordinateur et qu'elle n'y aura pas accès avant plusieurs mois. Il nous faudra donc nous contenter de celle-ci.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Dragon apprivoisé**

_Chapitre 12: vengeance_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le lendemain matin, Draco était toujours aussi furieux contre Harry qui avait eu l'audace de l'humilier devant tous les Serpentards. À présent, il avait décidé qu'il avait deux manières possibles de se comporter envers le garçon: La première étant de bouder toute la journée et de refuser de lui parler ou de l'embrasser,cette option était bonne, mais au final, Draco avait reconnut sa propre faiblesse ainsi que la force d'Harry. Il avait réalisé qu'en général, ce qu'Harry Potter voulait Harry Potter l'avait, et que si il voulait Draco Malfoy alors le Serpentard aurait du mal à l'arrêter. Sans parler du fait que si Harry se trouvait suffisamment près pour l'embrasser, l'en empêcher serait la dernière chose à laquelle il penserait.

Non, son autre plan serait _tellement _plus approprié, et serait nettement plus drôle à réaliser. Draco choisit soigneusement sa tenue de la journée. Il avait besoin d'être superbe, dévastateur. Non qu'il ne le soit pas habituellement, mais là.... Il choisit de mettre un pantalon noir, un pull gris en cashmere qui lui allait _très_ bien et qui était parfaitement assorti à ses yeux, et sa plus belle robe par dessus. Il laissa le gel de côté. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry semblait aimer passer ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, il serait bon de les rendre plus attrayantes que jamais. Il se regarda dans le miroir d'un air triomphant. Parfait.

_Personne n'humilie un Malfoy et en ressort indemne_, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. _Pas même ce putain d'Harry Potter. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

L'apparence de Draco ne passa pas inaperçu chez ses camardes Serpentards, qui réussirent à détacher leurs yeux d'Harry suffisamment longtemps pour lui lancer des regards plus qu'appréciateurs. Bien sur le plus important était Harry, qui de la table des Gryffondors de l'autre côté de la salle, ne pouvait le quitter des yeux et dont le regard rendait Draco tout fébrile à l'intérieur. Draco fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, entamant une discussion animée avec Blaise et dégustant son petit déjeuner.Finalement, Draco leva les yeux et attrapa le regard d'Harry. Il lui envoya son sourire le plus sexy, puis comment par hasard, quitta la table. Juste avant de passer la porte, il regarda par dessus son épaule et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry, ensuite il descendit le couloir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que le brun était en train de s'excuser auprès de ses amis, de sauter de sa chaise et de le suivre aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes.

Draco prit garde à conserver de l'avance sur Harry, filant dans les couloirs, courant presque, sachant que ce dernier appréciait tout autant que lui une bonne poursuite – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient tout deux attrapeurs. Il se précipita finalement vers une salle vide, et lorsque Harry passa devant en courant, il l'attrapa par la robe, le tira dans la salle et claqua le porte derrière eux. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa brutalement. Harry passa immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard l'attirant plus prés encore de son propre corps.

Draco détacha ses lèvres de celle d'Harry et commença sucer et mordiller son cou. Il faufila ses mains sous les robes d'Harry, remonta son T-shirt, faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse nu. Très vite, Harry gémit, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Draco et son visage dans le cou du blond. Rapidement, les mains de Draco tombèrent sur la ceinture d'Harry, et commencèrent à la lui ôter.

Harry leva la tête, les yeux assombris par la passion, les lèvres et les joues rouges, et murmura à l'oreille de Draco, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?". Draco l'embrassa, comme affamé, puis ayant fait ouvert son pantalon, il plongea une main à l'intérieur.

"Je te rends l'appareil pour hier," répondit doucement le blond, sachant parfaitement qu'Harry allait penser qu'il parlait de l'incroyable pipe qu'il lui avait fait et non à son vilain petit tour. Harry frémit, soufflant sous les mouvements du blond. Ce dernier le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry était avachit contre le mur, les yeux à moitiés fermés, la tête bougeant d'avant en arrière. Il était exactement comme Draco le voulait.

Harry était au bord de ce qui semblait être un merveilleux orgasme lorsque soudain, Draco s'arrêta et recula. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choque.

"Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu as vu l'heure?" Dit Draco d'un ton faussement horrifié. "Je dois tout _simplement_ y aller. Je ne veux pas être en retard en cours." Il regarda, plein de joie, l'expression de frustration qui apparaissait sur le visage d'Harry, celle-ci était mêlé à de l'incrédulité et de la frustration.

"Draco…" Commença le brun d'une voix dangereuse. "Tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser... – "

"On se voit en classe, Harry," Lui dit effrontément Draco en quittant le salle en courant, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire autre chose que de rester bouche bé, souriant de son triomphe tandis qu'un gémissement de frustration s'échappait de la pièce.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Par un quelconque miracle, Harry arriva en potion avec seulement une seule minute de retard. Il essaya de s'y glisser discrètement mais Draco s'écria à très haute voix "_Te voilà_, Harry" coupant court à toute tentative d'Harry pour passer inaperçu. Snape le regarda d'un air qu'Harry n'aima pas du tout.

"Asseyez-vous, Potter. Ce sera dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je vous aurais bien donné une détention pour votre retard, mais j'ai cru entendre dire que c'était ce que vous espériez," dit lentement Snape tout en haussa un sourcil. _Merde_. Snape avait lu l'article. Harry grogna intérieurement, se rappelant le passage qui suggérait qu'il aimait les jeux de rôle, surtout ceux mettant en scène une "Détention avec le Professeur de Potions." Des rires étouffés s'élevèrent dans la salle, et Harry sentit que ses joues le brûlaient. Il pria pour que Snape en ait fini, mais comme toujours son souhait concernant le maître de potion de se réalisa pas.

"Aucune réplique spirituel, Potter? Je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez _vilain_ juste pour que je sois forcer de vous donner un détention et que je puisse vous _punir_ comme il faut," dit-il d'un ton très suggestif. Les Sepentards hurlaient de rire et même parmi les Gryffondors certains ne purent se retenir. Draco était positivement extatique, tandis qu'un Harry aux joues en feu s'installait à ses côté, le regardait furieusement.

Lorsque, enfin clément, Snape commença son speech, Harry chuchota "Malfoy, sale môme, Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ que tu m'ais fait ça. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de me laisser dans la salle dans cet état, il a fallut que tu te débrouilles pour que je sois en retard et que Snape ait une parfaite occasion de se moquer de moi! " Draco, qui essuyait ses larmes de rire le regarda d'un air angélique.

"Et bien, Je t'avais _dit_ que tu allais payer pour ce que tu as fait hier. Peut-être as-tu mal compris," Lui chuchota-t-il en retour, les yeux grands ouverts, plein d'innocence. Harry grogna et marmonna quelques choses qui ressemblaient à "stupide avorton, petit connard". Draco leva immédiatement la main.

"Professeur Snape, Harry m'insulte. Peut-être devriez-vous le punir," suggéra-t-il avec sa voix de fayot, et Harry se figea. Snape regarda Draco, et Harry pouvait presque voir le dialogue muet qu'ils partageaient, leur accord: Faire **tomber** Potter. Snape lui jeta un regard méchant et Harry s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise. La catastrophe l'entourait.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

L'heure du déjeuner trouva Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch, volant à toute vitesse en essayant d'évacuer et l'embarras de la stupide leçon de potion et l'intense frustration sexuelle dans laquelle il était depuis que Draco l'avait laissé dans la salle. Il avait sauté le déjeuner, non pas pour éviter ses amis et leurs taquineries mais pour éviter Draco, qui selon lui n'avait pas encore achevé sa revanche.

Le seul point positif de la journée avait été quand Seamus était venu s'excuser pour son attitude des jours précédents et qu'il lui avait promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il lui avait facilement pardonné mais l'avait avertit Draco serait plus dure à convaincre. Seamus avait légèrement grimacé, se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec le blond et avait répondu à Harry qu'il comptait présenter ses excuses à de Draco pendant le repas.

Draco était assis à sa table, discutant avec Blaise, appréciant son repas et se demandant où pouvait bien être Harry lorsque l'irlandais l'avait approché.

"Euh, Malfoy. Puis-je te parler une minute?" Draco plissa les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Finnigan?"Cracha-t-il en lui jetant un regard dangereux. Seamus attrapa tout le courage Gryffondorien qu'il possédait et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

"Je veux m'excuser," dit-il courageusement, "Pour avoir essayer de faire des avances à Harry. J'avais tord et j'en suis désolé.Et cela n'arrivera plus." Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Blaise fut plus rapide.

"T'as essayé de faire des avances à Potter derrière le dos de Draco? Et tu es toujours là pour le dire? Je suis impressionné," dit Blaise avec admiration, et Draco se tourna en le regardant furieusement.

"Blaise, Peux-tu la fermer avant que je te jette un sort?" Blaise roula des yeux et fit un clin d'oeil à Seamus, qui commença à bien aimer l'impertinence de l'ex de Draco.

Au même instant Draco regardait froidement Seamus. "Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner?"Lui demanda-t-il en ricanant. Seamus lui lança un sourire terne.

"Harry m'a pardonné» Dit-il tandis que Draco se ragaillardissait.

"Tu as parlé à Harry? Quand?" demanda-t-il.

"Il y a quelques minutes,"Lui répondit Seamus tout en jetant de petits coups d'oeil à Blaise, qui lui rendait l'appareil avec tout autant d'intérêt.

"Tu sais où il est là?" S'enquis un Draco très impatient.

"Sûrement au terrain de Quidditch. Il m'a dit qui avait besoin de voler pour évacuer quelques frustrations.Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus." Draco sourit, ravi.

"Devine quoi, Finnigan,"lui dit-il d'un ton sous entendant un compromis. "Tu me donnes le mot de passe de votre vestiaire et je te pardonne d'avoir essayer d'embrasser mon petit ami."

Seamus le regarda, méfiant. "Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Tu pourrais prévoir de saboter notre équipe."

"Je ne le ferais pas, promis," répondit Draco toujours aussi impatient. "C'est juste que je sais qu'Harry prend toujours un douche après avoir voler et je pensais que je pourrais lui faire une petite …_surprise_," dit-il d'un ton plein sous-entendu auquel Seamus se laissa prendre.

"Oh!Et bien dans ce cas, le mot de passe est _les Maîtres du Vif D'or_." Draco se leva et partit en courant de la grande salle. Seamus marmonna dans un souffle "Va et attrape-le petit lion,", et Blaise sourit, concédant. Puis considérant les cheveux blonds roux de Seamus, ses beaux yeux bleus et son terrible accent irlandais, son sourire s'agrandit, devint plus prédateur.

"Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré," Ronronna-t-il au Gryffondor, en tendant sa main. "Blaise Zabini. Célébre Flirteur ayant un penchant pour les léprechaunes et leurs seaux d'or."

Seamus lui serra la main et retourna son sourire à Blaise, en regardant longuement l'autre sorcier – Cheveux sombres, yeux noirs, un corps qui tue. Tout a fait délicieux. "_Plus _qu'enchanté de vous rencontrer," Lui répondit-il en lui envoyant posément au Serpentard son sourire le plus sexy, sourire dont les étincelles pouvait être aperçues depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry venait juste de sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, lorsqu'il entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir. Il attendit un instant, mais n'entendit rien d'autre que du silence.

"Allo?" appela-t-il se demandant qui était entré.Sortant de nulle part, une paire de bras lui entoura soudain la taille et lui dit à l'oreille.

"Salut," lui dit Draco d'une voix douce, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps d'Harry, heureux de constater que grâce à ça, la respiration du brun se faisait saccadée. Le Serpentard commença à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur le dos, appréciant grandement le goût de la peau humide d'Harry, et remarquant les frissons qui semblaient parcourir le corps du Gryffondor.

"Comment…comment es-tu rentré là?"Réussit à lui demander Harry tandis que les mains de Draco descendaient le long de son corps.

"Je suis un Serpentard, tu te souviens? Diabolique, rusé, sournois,"répliqua Draco qui à présent alternait les baisers et douces morsures.

"Je ne sas pas pour rusé et sournois, mais tu es _définitivement_ diabolique.Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en train de m'aguicher, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter," le menaça Harry tout en le caressant.

"Je le regretterais ?" ronronna Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, et sans être le moins du monde effrayé. "Et pourquoi donc?"Demanda-il en glissant ses mains sur les abdominaux, impressionnant les abdos, d'Harry qui fondit complètement sous ses doigts.

'Parce que je vais...je vais…oh mon dieu,"gémit-il lorsque Draco glissa sa main sous la serviette.

"Ta ta ta, cela m'a l'air _horrible_,"le taquina Draco en sentant le dos d'Harry s'appuyer sur lui tandis que ses jambes faiblissaient. "J'en tremble déjà."

"Tait toi," grogna Harry, fermant les yeux sous l'extase, oubliant complètement ses inquiétudes. Draco goûta au plaisir de sentir le corps d'Harry contre le sien, avant de le pousser à s'assoire sur le banc. Il le poussa doucement à s'allonger sur le dos, rodant au dessus de lui, embrassant chaque goutte d'eau perlant sur sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta un instant, admirant la vue – Harry chevaux humide, le corps luisant, sentant la fraîcheur et le propre, le shampoing et tout ces produits aux odeurs si alléchantes.Dieu qu'il est beau. C'était une véritable honte de le laisser à nouveau insatisfait.

La pause de Draco sembla rendre ses esprits à Harry. Il essaya à nouveau de parler. "Draco, Je suis sérieux, tu as failli me tuer ce matin. Ne te risque plus à me faire ça."

"Harry, je suis blessé.Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais faire une telle chose?" Dit Draco d'un ton badin.Quoique qu'Harry ait souhaité répondre, il l'oublia tandis que Draco lui ôtait sa serviette et baissait la tête.

Harry oublia rapidement qu'il donnait une nouvelle chance à Draco de l'agacer, de prendre sa revanche, pour se perdre dans l'incroyable tourbillon de sensation qui parcourrait son corps. Draco le léchait, le suçait et cela était si _bon_ qu'Harry ne pouvait penser à autre chose.Il gémit et se tordant sous les mains et la bouche de Draco et tandis qu'il pensait que c'était vraiment _vraiment _bon, Draco s'arrêta et recula. _Encore_.

"Comme le temps passe!" Dit Draco d'un ton moqueur, reculant un peu plus vers la porte. "Il semble que les choses commencent juste à devenir intéressante, et voilà que nous devons une fois de plus retourner en cour, pas de chance, hein Harry?"

Harry semblait près à hurler de frustration et sa bouche pendait, incrédule. "Tu n'es pas sérieux…tu ne vas pas…pas _encore_."

Draco fit un sourire charmeur à son petit ami. "Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Harry dont la frustration se transformait peu à peu en colère s'avança vers Draco, les yeux étaient flamboyants, "Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang?"

"Je te donne un leçon," lui dit Draco d'une voix suave "Celle que personne n'humilie un Malfoy et s'en sort comme ça. Même pas toi." Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui sauter dessus, il sortit et courut en direction du château.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

D'ici à l'heure du dîner, Harry était déterminé à éviter Draco comme la peste. Dieu seul savait quand le Serpentard considèrerait s'être vengé, et stopperait ses provocations, et d'ici là, Harry ne voulait pas se trouver à proximité du petit blond vengeur.

Il sauta même le dîner, passant juste en cuisine pour prendre quelques provisions à ramener dans sa chambre, là où il avait l'intention de se barricader toutes la soirée Malheureusement pour lui, son petit ami était ce que l'on pourrait appelé un « manuel du Serpentard typique» et il avait anticipé son action. On pu donc trouver Draco dans le couloir menant à l'entrer des cuisines, appuyer contre un mur et frais comme un cardon.

"Tu es là mon amour,"dit le blond en fixant Harry d'un regard prédateur. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'agrandirent à la vue de Draco, qui lui jetait un regard passionné et s'avançait dans sa direction.

"Oh non,"dit Harry, en reculant aussi vite que Draco avançait. "Tu restes loin de moi."

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"Lui demandant le blond d'une voix douce, intonation qui contrastait avec son regard en coin. "N'es-tu pas heureux de voir ton petit ami?"

Oubliant toute dignité, Harry se tourna et se mit à courir. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois encore Draco avait anticipé ses actes, sortit sa baguette et crié "_Impedimenta!_" Harry fut figé dans sa course.Calmement, Draco abaissa sa baguette et marcha à grandes enjambées vers Harry.

"Tss tss," le gronda joyeusement Draco. «Où pensais tu aller comme ça?A présent, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi de ton plein gré, je vais devoir te prendre par force. Ou peut-être est-ce comme ça que tu aimes," Draco le regardait d'un air malicieux.En son for intérieur, Harry se maudit pour avoir eut la bêtise de tomber sur _Draco_ _Malfoy_. Il aurait pu avoir un petit copain gentil et sensible, peut-être un autre Gryffondor ou bien même un Pouffsoufle. Mais _noooon_, Il avait fallut qu'il tombe amoureux du diabolique prince des Serpentards lui même, qui a un très net penchant pour la revanche.

Draco tira Harry jusqu'à une salle vide prés des cuisines et l'obligea à s'assoire sur une chaire.Il savait que le sort allait bientôt prendre fin, aussi en murmura-t-il un autre, qui attacha Harry à la chaise à l'aide de cordelette de soie.Le gryffondor tira sur cette merde, mais cela n'eut aucun effet: il était bel et bien attaché à la chaise.

Draco le regarda avec amusement. "Tu vas quelque part peut-être, Potter?" lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

"C'est bon, Malfoy, t'as montré ton côté diabolique, tu t'es bien amusé, alors maintenant laisse moi partir," Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton impétueux. Draco le regarda incrédule.

"J'ai _Harry Potter_, le survivant, l'un des hommes les plus sexy du monde sorcier attaché dans une pièce vide dans laquelle on peux s'envoyer en l'aire et toi, tu veux que je te laisse partir?" il fit un pause, puis ajouta avec dans les yeux une lueur d'espièglerie. "Foutrement peu probable." Et là dessus il enjamba les genoux d'Harry et s'y laissa tomber.

Harry grogna. "C'est pas drôle, Draco."

"Si ça l'est," Il commença à le taquiner, passant ses mains dans les cheveux brillants du brun, laissant les mèches luisantes glisser entre ses doigts. Il s'approcha pour embrasser Harry, mais le Gryffondor détourna la tête et les lèvres du Serpentard rencontrèrent sa joue. Pas du tout gêné, Draco commença à lui mordiller l'oreille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"Gronda un Harry sexuellement frustré et qu'un improbable soulagement avait rendu de bien mauvaise humeur. Draco lui fit son plus séduisant sourire.

"Des excuses."

"C'est tout? Des _excuses_? Ok, Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir utilisé de sortilège de silence par Merlin, Je suis _foutrement_ désolé alors maintenant pour l'amour de tout ce qu'il y a de sacré peux-tu arrêter ça?"

"Humm…laisse moi y réfléchir," Répondit le vilain Draco en posant ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, qui gémit, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

"Malfoy, t'es un putain de _gamin_, tu le sais ça?" Oui, Harry était en effet de très mauvaise humeur.

"M'insulter n'est pas très gentil de ta part, tu sais,"lui fit remarquer Draco. Harry lui jeta un regard menaçant.

"Oh, Je suis désolé, cela te rend il _malheureux?_ Es-tu _énervé_? Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un petit tout et piqué une crise parce que ton stupide petit ami a décidé de te punir pour quelque chose que tu lui as fais alors qu'il le méritait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_!"

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement _désolé_," Lui Draco en boudant. "Je vais partir et te laisser, comme ça tu vas pouvoir réfléchir à ce que tu as fait. Peut-être que lorsque je reviendrai tu me feras de réel excuse."

Et là, il descendit du Gryffondor et marcha à grand pas en direction de la cuisine; Laissant Harry attaché sur une chaise, dans une salle vide, excité, frustré, et prêt à tuer.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry était seul dans la salle depuis deux minutes, essayant de défaire ses liens lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

" Putain combien de temps – " commença-t-il a dire, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit que les arrivants n'étaient pas Draco.

"Oh mon Dieu, Natasha, c'est Harry Potter." Harry ne pouvait se décider entre hurler de frustration ou bien partir en combustion spontané à cause de son embarras. Il venait juste d'être découvert par deux filles de sixième année, une Serdaigle, et une Serpentard. Sa journée pouvait-elle empirer?

La Serdaigle continua à parler à son amie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?"

La fille de Serpentard, Natasha, haussa les épaules. "Ça me dépasse.Demandons-lui." Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire avenant, comme si il était tout à fait normale de trouver le survivant attaché à une chaise, dans un salle vide ayant l'air aussi frustré que débauché.Les _serpentards_. On pouvait admirer leur sang-froid, tout du moins.

Harry réussit à faire un faible signe de confirmation, et il prit tout son courage pour demander aux arrivantes. "Écoutez, hum, je suppose que cela ne vous ennuierait pas de m'aider à sortir de là, n'est-ce pas?" leur demanda-t-il en leur jetant un sourire charmeur. Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent et Harry décida que flirter effrontément avec elles serait le meilleur moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Il sourit, de son sourire le plus persuasif et il pu presque les voir fondre. "C'est n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas d'être attaché avec deux jolies jeunes filles telles que vous," et là elles pouffèrent à nouveau, "Mais il serait très aimable de votre part de me détacher."

La Serdaigle se calma et lui rendit son sourire. "Bien sur," lui dit elle gentiment en avançant vers lui. "Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on a une chance d'aider Harry Potter." Harry rayonna à l'idée qu'on moins une chose allait bien se passer aujourd'hui, Puis, la Serpentard parla.

"Emma, attends," lui dit elle et la Serdaigle se tourna. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Natasha avait un large sourie. "Tu sais ce n'est pas tout les jours non plus que tu trouves Harry Potter attaché à une chaise dans une salle vide." Emma eut l'air confus, et son amie poursuivit, la lueur de son regard donnait à Harry un très, _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

"Je veux dire c'est _Harry Potter_. Regard comme il est beau. On n'aura probablement pas d'autre chance comme celle-ci. Nous pourrions le laisser attaché un petit peu, tu crois pas?" Lui dit Natasha d'une voix persuasive. "On pourrai juste…s'amuser un peu avec, non?"

D'horreur, Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, cela ne pouvait pas arriver Cela ne pouvait _pas_ arriver. Il n'était pas attaché dans une pièce vide avec deux filles le regardant comme si il était un Sunday au chocolat géant.

"Tu sais," dit Emma pensive, "Depuis cette article dans 'Le _Mauvais Sorcier de la Semaine_ je dois admettre que je meure d'envie de coucher avec lui."

"Exactement!" s'exclama Natasha qui regardait à présent Harry comme si il était une proie. "Juste un peu de charme, c'est tout. Y a pas de mal." Elle marmonna rapidement un sort et la lumière diminuait tandis que la musique commençait à jouer.

Emma sourit à son amie. "Le reste du fan club va être incroyablement jaloux quand on va leur parler de ça,".

"Définitivement," confirma la Serpentard, et elles commencèrent à avancer lentement vers Harry, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés.

"Attendez," Commença Harry dont on sentait la panique montée dans sa voix tandis que les deux filles continuaient à avancer. "Vous ne pouvez pas…vous ne devez pas…j'ai un petit ami, et il va vous tuer."

Natasha eut un sourire méchant, faisant glisser sa robe sur ses épaules. "Où est ton petit ami là, Harry?" lui ronronna doucement tout en déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise. "T'a-t-il laissé comme ça? Ce n'était pas très gentil, n'est-ce pas?" Elle s'installa doucement sur les genoux du brun, mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

Pendant ce temps, Emma s'était mise derrière Harry et lui embrassait le cou. "Pas très gentil du tout," dit elle doucement, étant d'accord avec son amie. "Je veux dire, _n'importe qui_ aurait pu te trouver là. Tu as de la chance, on t'as trouvé les premières."

Harry se battait pour garder toute sa tête, mais avoir été laissé là dans un état d'extrême frustration sexuellement et ce pendant plusieurs heures, faisait qu'il était difficile de ne pas apprécier la sensation de ces mains sur son corps. Il tenta de raisonner les deux séductrices. "Ok les filles, c'est très aimable et tout, mais je suis sérieux, j'ai un petit ami!Vous devez arrêter! Par Merlin je suis gay!"

"Tu en es sûre, Harry?" lui demanda Natasha, qui était à présent en train de déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme, et Harry gémit. Après Cho il avait été sûr d'être gay, mais là tout de suite il était tout aussi sûr d'être bi. Emma faisait courir ses mains sur le torse d'Harry tandis que son amie faisait glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, et Harry frissonna.Oops, on dirait bien qu'il était bi. Et bien, en tout cas ça rendrait ses fans féminins heureuses.

Draco allait toujours être furieux. Il essaya encore. "Ok, écoutez, Emma et Natasha c'est ça? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je suis sérieux, mon petit ami est Draco Malfoy, bon Dieu ! Il est définitivement du genre jaloux et il va bientôt revenir et–

"Tu parles trop," chuchota Emma, et Harry se trouva soumit au sort de silence. Il ouvrit les yeux en grands. Il était attaché, incapable de sortir le moindre son et deux filles tentaient de le séduire. Le fait étant que Draco l'ayant laissé toute la journée si désespérément excité que son corps avait vraiment envie des attentions que les deux filles lui donnaient et sa tête se battait de moins en moins.

Les mains de Natasha en avaient fini avec sa chemise et commençait à jouer avec la ceinture du pantalon d'Harry.Il essaya de crier "Stop!" mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Il essayait de se servir de magie sans baguette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Draco observa la scène: lumière tamisé, musique douce, et deux filles à moitiés vêtues entourant son non moins dévêtu petit ami. Il plissa les yeux et murmura.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Instantanément, la lumière se ralluma et la musique s'arrêta. Les deux filles se tournèrent avec la même expression d'horreur sur le visage.Depuis sa chaise Harry tenta de leur crier "je vous l'avais bien dit" mais aucun son ne sortit.

"Détention," Draco grogna-t-il à la paire. "Avec le Professeur Snape. Un mois. Maintenant dégagez de là et soyez heureuse que je ne vous maudisse pas." Les filles filèrent, clairement terrorisées par la colère de l'héritier Malfoy.

Draco se tourna et après un nouveau mouvement de baguette, Harry fut relâche et sa voix rétabli. "Expliques-toi, Potter," lui ordonna Draco les yeux étincelants. Harry resta bouche bé.

"Que je _m'explique_? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à expliquer? J'ai été laissé dans une pièce vide, attaché à une chaise sans aucun moyen de m'échapper. Et ce PAR TOI, si tu ne te souviens pas."

"Je paris que tu n'as pas tenté de les arrêter, n'est-ce pas?" La jalousie qui perçait dans la voix du blond était si grande que vous auriez pu la couper au couteau.

Harry était furieux de ces insinuations. "En fait, Malfoy, si je l'ai fais.J'ai dit aux filles arrêter et plusieurs fois même, suite à quoi elles m'ont frappé avec un sort de silence. Elles voulaient s'envoyer en l'air avec moi à cause de cet article, qui si je peux me le permettre, est une fois encore est TA FAUTE.TOUT est ta faute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?"

Draco ignora les protestations d'Harry. "Je paries que tu as aimé ça, hein Potter?" Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'une ligne et sa voix était basse et glaciale.

"Ne fait pas ça, Malfoy," le menaça Harry.Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que la jalousie irrationnelle de Draco vienne se mêler à la conversation. Harry était n'en pouvait déjà plus.

"T'as aimé ça?" Lui redemanda Draco en élevant la voix.

"Draco, ne me fais pas chier là" l'avertit Harry.

"Je paris que tu as aimé ça. Je paris que tu prenais ton pied là. Je paris que tu aurais souhaité que je ne revienne pas. Je vais te le demander une dernière fois:Est-ce que t'as aimé ça, Potter?"Mais là, Draco avait été trop loin.

"Oui! _Putain_ Oui! J'ai aimé ça et je prenais mon pied, et j'aurais préféré que tu ne rentre pas et ne ruine pas tout, parce que peut-être que comme ça j'aurai peut-être pris mon pied aujourd'hui!" Cria Harry dont les mots passaient les lèvres sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

Le visage de Draco se serra de colère, mais pas suffisamment vite pour qu'Harry ne voie pas combien il était blessé. "Va te faire enculer, Potter," cracha-t-il avait de sortir en trombe de la pièce. Harry prit de profondes inspirations, tenta de se calmer et partit à son tour en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, refuant de courir après Draco.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Deux heures plus tard, on pouvait voir Draco marcher dans le couloir menant à la tour des Gryfondors, cherchant Harry.Il avait été si jaloux, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la pièce et vu les deux filles, qu'il avait blâmé Harry pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute, et ensuite il l'avait provoqué pour l'amener à crier. Il savait qu'Harry ne le tromperait pas, et il savait aussi que tout pendant qu'il voudrait être avec Harry il devrais s'habituer à tout ce qui va avec le fait de sortir avec une célébrité - fans enragés et horde d'admirateurs. Il soupira. Il devait d'énorme excuse à Harry et il avait l'intention de les lui donner.

Il accéléra le pas, passant dans un couloir rarement utilisé qu'il savait mener à la tour et qui devrait lui permettre de l'atteindre sans se faire prendre après le couvre-feu. Soudain, en alerte, il sentit que quelqu'un attrapait sa robe par derrière et le poussait contre le mur, cognant durement sa tête contre la pierre.

"Draco." Une voix que Draco reconnut que trop bien passa à travers son voile de douleur et il avala nerveusement sa salive. Son estomac se tordit dans un véritable nœud de furie et terreur. La voix continua. "As tu la moindre idée de combien il est difficile de te voir seul à seul en ce moment?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry était assis dans un soin de la salle commune, regardant le feu. Il était toujours en colère contre Draco pour avoir été un tel connard dans toute cette histoire, mais il était aussi énervé conter lui-même, pour avoir qui ça dans le but de faire mal au Serpentard. Et il avait blessé Draco, il l'avait clairement vu sur son visage. Maussade, il soupira et retourna à sa contemplation du feu sous les regards de sympathie de ses amis les plus proche.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Vraiment, Draco, Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?" Lui dit la voix envoyant un courant glacial au travers de la colonne vertébrale et le ventre de Draco.

"Non, mais je sais que tu es sacrément malade," répliqua Draco et l'autre garçon le plaque plus durement contre le mur, assommant un peu plus le blond.

"Allons Draco, est-ce une manière de parler à son amoureux?" Draco haussa les épaules de dégoût et tenta désespérément de s'en échapper, mais le corps le tenait fermement contre le mur tandis que des lèvres, brutales se posaient contre les sienne. En réponse, Draco les mordit aussi fort qu'il pu. Son assaillant cria de douleur.

" _Enfoiré_," Grogna-t-il en envoyant un coup de point dans la figure de Draco, le rendant chancelant et trébuchant. La tête complètement cassée, Draco tenta de courir, mais on l'attaqua par derrière et il fut plaquer au sol.Il essaya de crier mais un nouveau coup de poing dans l'estomac l'en empêcha.

"Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne t'échappes pas cette fois," dit durement la voix en levant sa baguette.Elle murmura une incantation et Draco se retrouva attacher et bâillonner au sol d'un couloir du cachot, incapable de bouger ou de crier, à la merci du Préfet des Serdaigles.

* * *

s'il vous plait, ne me taper pas, la suite arrivera lundi et promis, je ne serais pas en retard...parce que quand même, cette fin, elle est horrible, non ?

Réponses au reviews :

Grand merci a **Hanna**, **lilyep**, **luffynette**, **serpentis-draco**, **4rine**, **bins** et **wendy Malfoy** pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que cela vous ai plus et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi. Bisous à tous.

Onaluca : contente que cela te plaise toujours. Alors pas trop déçue par l'idée de Dray ? Moi je n'ai qu'une chose a dire : Pauvre Harry, parce que quand même il faut l'avouer la revanche est un peu disproportionné, non ?

Celine.s/line/C-Line : Tu adores cet Harry, et bien tu sais quoi, moi aussi ! En faite, c'est terrible mais dans cette histoire, je les adore tous, selon moi, Jennavere, a réussi un tour de force, elle les a tous rendu génial ! Enfin, peut-être ne suis pas juste dans mon jugement, parce que j'adore l'histoire, mais bon c'est quand même ce que je pense ! Et la revanche, elle t'a plu ?

Orphée Potter : Orphée ? ...Orphée ? Pose cette arme, pose la doucement... je tiens à la vie... je te promet que la semaine prochaine, le chapitre arrivera dans les temps...surtout que vu la fin je m'en voudrais de vous laissez comme ça ! Dis tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? Bisous

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Humilié, je ne pense pas, mais je crois qu'aux yeux d'Harry sa vengeance est pire qu'une humiliation... non ? Contente que cela te plaise toujours, bisous.

Shetane : Et oui, il reste plein de chapitre, te voilà rassurée ! c'est claire que la vengeance d'Harry était trop forte, surtout qu'on ne s'y attend pas du tout, j'aurait trop aimé voir la tête du petit Draco. Et j'avoue que je ne dirais pas non pour la voir aussi dans ce chapitre lorsqu'il rentre dans la salle. Sinon pas trop dessus pas la revanche de Draco ? kisous

Nefertiti : alors comme ça elle t'a plu la vengeance d'Harry, c'est clair qu'elle est faîtes tout en style, contrairement à celle de Draco, qui est tout de même plus direct, si je puis dire... Oh faites pas besoin de bavoir sur celle-ci ?

Mifibou : Comment ça tu aimerais avoir des punitions comme ça ? On dit qu'il ne faut pas abusé des bonne choses, parce que les conséquences, elles, ne sont pas toujours bonne, je crois que là, c'est vrai, parce qu'Harry il n'a pas du beaucoup l'aimé la conséquence..niak, niak niak ! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes, pour ta question, je crois que je vais te laisser la découvrir bisous et a bientôt.

Fébla : tu n'a pas à t'excuser de faire une courte review, je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait et que tu ris toujours autant. C'est vrai que la review a été écrite sous F, mais c'est bizarre parce que sur le mail c'était écrit ton nom, je comprends pas...enfin merci pour tes compliments

BoB Chiri : Tu sais notre petit DRaco n'a pas toujours les yeux en face des trous, et puis en même temps, c'est vrai on n'humilie pas un Malfoy sans conséquences ! Non mais dis donc pour qui il se prend Harry ? Pour ce qui est de Pansy, non, tu ne te trompes pas dans cette fic elle est Homosexuelle elle aussi, mais être homo ça ne t'empêche pas de trouver quelqu'un de l'autre sexe très beau. Et comme Harry est absolument superbe, et bien elle mate ! et puis je pense aussi que ce qui l'intéresse le plus dans le magasine c'est l'article et les révélations, parce que dans ce que Draco a révélé il y a quand même de quoi faire rêver et se poser des question, non ? sinon, la revanche, tu viens de l'avoir, elle t'a plu ?

Zick : comme tu le dis si bien ' ils sont ensemble mais ils se font la guerre des coups bas' mais en même temps avoue que tu adooores leurs coups bas ? je me trompe ? Quand au banderole, regarde ce que ça a donné, pauvre Harry ...

Feemusty Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes quand à Luciouuus il organise, il organise... Quand a moi, j'ai une petite question, est-ce que tu va bientôt mettre la suite de Dangerous in love, parce que je suis assez curieuse de la savoir... bisous

Sandrine Lupin : contente que cela te plaise, pour tes questions, il y en a certaine où je n'ai pas de réponse par contre ce que je peux de dire c'est que dans cette fic, Draco est majeur avant Harry... je ne sais pas si ça t'aide ou si ça t'embrouille mais bon... j'espere que tu as aimé la suite. Bisous.

Vif d'or : ce chapitre était selon toi le plus drôle que tu ai lu, j'en suis ravie, puis je me permettre de te le dire... oui, j'ose te mettre l'eau à la bouche, selon moi, il y a pireà venir, niak, niak, ? J'aurai du me taire ? Peut-être, en tout cas, la revanche tu viens de la lire, et contrairement à ce que tu pense j'ai comme l'impression que la dessus notre Harry n'a pas beaucoup de moyen de se défendre... gros bisous

Yue-kero : merci beaucoup, je suis plus que ravie de savoir que ce que je fais te plaise, pour cette fic, il y a 29 chapitres en tout, quand à la parution en générale je publie tout les lundis ( sauf le semaine dernière sorry !). Grosses bise et ciao

Zairoon : kikou, comme ça tu aimes cette histoire ? ça me fait grand plaisir, pour ce qui est des lemons, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut l'histoire a été censuré donc on ne peut rien faire, j'espère que cela ne te déçois pas trop. .. bisous

Virginie : et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plus, et oui je me suis bien amusé à traduire, je sais pas pour toi mais mois je me demande lequel des deux est le plus suicidaire ? la balance refuse de penché d'une côté ou de l'autre...

Oxaline : Et oui, tu avais raison, notre petit Draco n'en ait pas resté là, j'espère que sa vengeance t'as plu et merci, je suis contente de voir que cela te plaise toujours

Et voilà c'est fini alors gros bisous à tous et à lundi


	13. mon héros

Coucou à tous, je poste en vitesse. Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, aussi lorsque mon béta l'aura fait je le reposterais et je répondrai aux reviews, promi ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison mais j'ai pensé que vu la fin du dernier chapitre, vous préfériez avoir la suite avec des fautes plutôt que de l'avoir en retard mais sans, ai-je eu tord ? Bonne lecture à tous !

**Dragon Apprivoisé**

_Chapitre 13: Mon Héros_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours énervé contre Draco. Honnêtement, c'était quoi son problème au blond? Il n'était pas en colère à cause de la petite revanche de Draco, Merlin sais qu'il y a assez de Serpentard en lui pour supporter ça. En fait, il prévoyait déjà de se venger pour tous ses petits plans diaboliques. Non, il était énervé parce que la jalousie de Draco avait poussé celui-ci à le blâmer lui, Harry, pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute du tout.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il aurait voulu s'endormir sans penser à Draco, mais il était trop agacé pour ça. Il se frotta les yeux un instant, avant de se dire que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de regarder où se trouvait Draco. Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs et murmura le sort tout en la tapotant de sa baguette. Il regarda dans les cachots, mais découvrit avec surprise que Draco n'y était pas. Il scruta alors le reste de la carte, recherchant le point de "Draco Malfoy." Quand il le trouva, son coeur d'arrêta.

Le point était immobile, dans un couloir près de la tour de Gryffondor, et il n'était pas seul. Un autre point, portant le nom de "Terry Boot" était quasiment dessus.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La tête de Draco se broya lorsqu'elle entra en contacte avec le sol, et des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Il sentait ses poignets frotter contre les liens. Son ventre lui faisait mal, et il avait des difficultés à respirer. Le monde commença à s'embrouiller quand Terry Boot le secoua fortement et le claqua au visage.

"Ne tente pas de t'évanouir, Draco," dit-il d'un to, moqueur. "Tu vas m'ôter tout mon plaisir." A travers le brouillard de douleur dans lequel il se trouvait, Draco regarda furieusement son ravisseur, puis toujours allongé, ferma les yeux. Boot se baissa, s'approchant de Draco pour vérifier si celui-ci s'était bel et bien évanoui, et Draco fit le seul chose à laquelle il pensa: Il précipita sa tête en direction du Serdaigles aussi fort qu'il le pu, et entendit un craquement tandis que son crâne entrait en collision avec le nez de Boot.

Le préfet hurla de douleur, et Draco pria pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui entende ce bruit. Pourtant, ses espoirs semblaient vains, puisque personne ne vint à son secours. Terry le saisit par la chemise, et le souleva jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à un doigt du sien.

"Tu vas payer pour ça, Draco," grogna-t-il puis jeta le blond contre le mur. Draco était vaguement conscient que du sang coulait dans ses cheveux, il pensa entendre un bruit de bas non loin, mais ses sens étaient perdu quand il réalisa avec horreur que les mains de Terry ouvraient actuellement son pantalon, et qu'il était seul, véritablement seul.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry courait dans le couloir lorsqu'il entendit un cri au loin. "Oh mon Dieu, Draco,"pensa-t-il. Il courut aussi vite que possible priant pour que il ne soit pas trop tard. Il tourna et ne pu maîtriser sa rage à la vue. Son petit ami était attaché, bâillonné, et ensanglanté tandis que l'autre garçon le pelotait. Harry se jeta sur Terry Boot, le dégageant de Draco et le claquant contre le mur. Il mit coup de poing après coup de poing au préfet des Serdaigles qui, il faut l'admettre, était un peu plus gros qu'Harry, et réussit à le frapper un peu, mais il était loin d'égaler le survivant en colère.

"Je t'avais dit," grogna-t-il entre deux coups, "De rester loin…de mon petit ami… _enfoiré_." Il jeta Terry à terre et lui mit quelques coups de pieds et aurait certainement continué si il ne s'était pas souvenu que Draco était allongé, en sang contre le mur.

Draco avait tourné la tête sur le côté et s'était presque évanoui de soulagement à la vue d'Harry. Il se battait pour rester conscient, son corps était tremblant des suites de l'attaque. Harry courut et vint à ses côtés.

"Oh mon Dieu, Draco, tu vas bien? Oh mon amour, je suis tellement désolé, si désolé, j'aurai dû être là, oh mon dieu," Babillait Harry en luttant pou détacher Draco quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Harry sortit sa baguette et en un battement de coeur s'était retourné et avait hurlé un "_Stupefy_" au moment même ou une autre voix criait "_Expelliarmus!_" Terry Boot se figea dans le couloir, inconscient tandis que sa baguette s'envolait. Harry suivit le mouvement de celle-ci et la regarda atterrir dans la main de Severus Snape.

Snape prit cinq secondes pour analyser la scène: Draco Malfoy, son élève préféré, allongé sur le sol, vêtement déchiré et en sang; Harry Potter à genoux à ses côté, du sang coulant de son nez, une blessure au coin de l'oeil, les articulations en sang et se débattant pour le libérer; Terry Boot, impressionnant, couvert de sang, debout derrière Potter, sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Pas besoin d'être savant pour comprendre ce qui s'était passer, surtout en connaissant Boot lorsque Draco était concerné.

Snape fit un petit mouvement de baguette et Draco fut libéré. Harry le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

"Draco, ça va? Es-tu gravement blessé?" Harry se rapprocha pour avoir une meilleure vue des plaies et du bleu qui se formait sur la tête de Draco et sa colère revint avec force. "Je vais le _tuer_," dit-il la colère grondant en lui, il se leva, les yeux brillants, la baguette levée, près a envoyé Terry Boot rejoindre Voldemort et la moitié des Mangemorts en enfer.

Snape le stoppa. "Non, Mr. Potter, vous n'allez pas le faire. Vous allez conduire Mr. Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Je vais amener Mr. Boot à Dumbledore et il va s'occuper de lui."

"Cet enfoiré doit être jeté en prison," cracha Harry sans s'inquiéter de son langage devant Snape.

"Pour une fois, Mr. Potter, vous et moi sommes tout à fait d'accord," dit Snape d'un voix traînante en s'avançant vers l'endroit où était allongé le préfet de Serdaigle, une expression de dégoût au visage. "Amenez juste Mr. Malfoy loin de là. Je m'occupe de tout, et je vous informe de la suite."

Harry hocha la tête et se baissa vers Draco. "Tu peux marcher?" lui demanda-t-il doucement en aidant l'autre sorcier à se mettre debout.

"Bien sur que je peux marcher, Potter,"répondit Draco, que la fierté empêchait de demander de l'aide. Il tenta d'avancer, mais il grimaça rapidement sous le coup de la douleur. Il essaya de le cacher, mais Harry était un expert en ce qui concerne la cachette des blessures, et il savait donc reconnaître quand quelqu'un avait mal mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

Il tendit son bras, et le glissa autour de la taille du blond et mit le bras de Draco autour ses propres épaules. Draco essaya de résister mais Harry refusa de le laisser partir. "Honnêtement Draco, ce n'est pas si dure. Je vais t'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie et tu vas me laisser faire."

"Je vais _bien_," répondit le blond d'un ton irrité, tentant de se dégager, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh Oui, tu es frais comme un gardon," dit sarcastiquement Harry en mettant Draco à l'abri contre lui. " On se moque que y a même pas cinq minutes tu étais attaché à un psychopathe tordu qui voulait faire de toi sa garce, ou du fait que tu sois maintenant en sang, avec des bleus ayant probablement la taille d'un oeuf de dragon. Honnêtement, toi et ta fierté de Malfoy."

"J'ai _dit_ que j'allais _bien_," lui crache Draco en serrant les dents, et grimaçant tandis qu'il essayait de mettre du poids sur sa cheville apparemment tordu.

"Écoute Malfoy, ou je t'aide comme ça, ou je t'attache et je te porte. Tu choisis." Un coup d'oeil aux yeux d'Harry lui fit comprendre que le Gryffondor était terriblement sérieux. Draco soupira en signe de défaite.

"Très bien, Potter, aides moi si tu le dois vraiment, » Dit-il résigné, puis Harry et lui commencèrent marcher en direction de l'infirmerie.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Madame Pomfrey fut livide lorsqu'elle vit arriver les deux garçons et qu'elle entendu le récit de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle fit immédiatement allongé Draco et apparaître une chaise pour Harry. Elle tendit à Harry une éponge et un bol d'eau chaude et lui demanda de nettoyer les blessures de Draco pendant qu'elle allait chercher de la potion pour traiter les coupures et les bleus. Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, et Harry ignorant la chaise, s'installa sur le lit, à côté de son petit ami.

Il tenta de tapoter le front de Draco avec l'éponge, mais il sentit la colère monter en lui lorsque le blond grimaça légèrement. Draco vit la lueur de furie qui brillait dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry et lui fit un sourit un sourire désabusé.

"Hey Potter," dit-il doucement. "Merci." Harry se calma un peu en l'entendant et continua de nettoyer la plaie, balayant une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux de Draco.

"Pas de problème" répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. "Est-ce que ça va aller?"

" A part les quelques blessures d'amour propre pour avoir du être secouru comme une princesse de conte de fée par le prince charmant de Poudlar, je pense que ça va aller," dit Draco dont le sourire disparaissait.

Harry lui répondit, lui par un demi sourire. " Ne va pas t'en vouloir pour ça, Malfoy. Boot t'avait _attaché_, pour l'amour de Dieu. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Quoique," dit-il en regardant Draco avec curiosité "Je me demande. Son nez était cassé avent que j'arrive. C'est toi qui l'a fait?"

Draco haussa nonchalamment les épaules. "C'est possible." Sur l'insistance d'Harry, il expliqua ce qui c'était passé avec Boot tandis que le brun finissait de nettoyer toutes les éraflures visibles. Pas la peine de dire qu'Harry avait été impressionné par la capacité de Draco en self-défense. En ayant terminé avec la tête de Draco, Harry l'aida à ôter son T-shirt afin de s'occuper des coupures se trouvant sur son torse.

"Hé Potter, Où diable as-tu appris à te battre comme ça?" Demanda Draco, se crispant lorsque Harry commença à s'occuper d'une plaie sur son épaule.

"Mon cousin. Il est énorme, et il sait se battre. Il a gagné quelques compétitions de boxe moldu." En voyant le regard confus que de Draco, il expliqua ce qu'était la boxe. "Et donc, Dudley était champion de boxe junior des poids moyens de son école, ou quelque chose dans le genre, il y a deux ans et j'ai décidé d'en profiter. J'ai menacé de le transformer en cochon, lorsque je serais assez âgé pour faire de la magie hors de l'école, si il ne m'apprenait pas à me battre."

"C'était plus que Serpentard de ta part de faire du chantage comme ça."

"Pourquoi.. .merci. Tu vois, je voulais être sûr que même si je perdais ma baguette, je serai toujours capable de botte le cul de quelqu'un au besoin. C'est très commode. Les sorciers comptent tellement sur la magie, qu'en général ils ne savent pas se battre."

"C'est assez vrai," confirma Draco, puis il plissa les yeux. "Écoutes, Potter, tu es peut-être le dernier héros de conte de fée, mais ne pense pas un instant que je vais être ta demoiselle en détresse." En dépit de ces paroles, Draco ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement tandis qu'Harry continuait à soigner ses blessures. Il grimaça imperceptiblement lorsqu'Harry s'approcha des méchants bleus se trouvant sur ses côtés. Harry le regarda avec intérêt.

"Mon Dieu, Draco, je suis tellement désolé," Dit-il bouleversé de voir son petit ami souffrir.

"Pourquoi es tu désolé?" Demanda Draco, curieux de savoir pourquoi Harry semblait si nerveux.

"J'aurai du être là, où j'aurai du arrivé plus tôt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissé te blesser," dit Harry avec un regard hanté, et à sa grande surprise, Draco roula ses yeux.

"Merlin, Je plaisantais mais tu cherches vraiment à être le dernier Héros de conte de fée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire que tu ne l'as pas _laissé_ me blesser. Il est dingue merde et il en a après moi depuis longtemps. En fait, tu m'as _sauvé_. Mais pourtant, tu te sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Sacré Gryffondor," dit-il d'un ton affectueux.

"Oui, et bien ça me tourmente toujours autant. Tu es à moi maintenant, tu le sais? Je suis supposé prendre soins de toi, te protéger et pas laisser qui que ce soit te blesser."

"Et maintenant tu _parles_ aussi comme un héros de conte de fée, qui fait plein de promesse à sa demoiselle-en-detresse-maintenant-sauvée. Tu veux que je me pâme tout de suite ou plus tard?" Harry grogna et Draco poussa un soupir mélodramatique. "En même temps, je suppose que c'est ça de sortir avec un Gryffondor model, et qui plus est le foutu survivant. A présent, dis moi que tu sais que je peux prendre soin de moi-même, hein?"

"Bien sur que tu peux mon mignon," dit Harry d'un ton très paternaliste, en mettant de petite tape sur la tête de Draco, gagnant du même coup un regard des plus glacial du blonde. Harry lui sourit en retour. "Ne piques pas une crise, je plaisante. Personne ayant toute sa tête ne chercherait à en démordre avec toi. Tu connais plus de Magie Noir que quiconque dans cette école."

"Et je suis très coriace,"Dit Draco pragmatique.

"Et tu es très coriace," confirma Harry, en tapotant sur une autre coupure.

"Et méchant."

"Et méchant."

"Et sexy."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco lui donna un petit coup sur la hanche. "Allez, dis le."

Harry soupira, exaspéré. "Et sexy."

"C'est sacrement vrai." Draco referma ses yeux. Il entendit Harry poser l'éponge et l'eau et l'eau, puis il sentit un léger contacte sur sa joue et ses cheveux tandis qu'Harry le caressait gentiment, déposant le plus doux des baisers sur sa joue et sa tempe. C'était si _booon_. Harry le traitait si gentiment, si affectueusement, du coup, au lieu de d'étouffer, d'être miné par ce qui c'était passé, il se sentait chaud et doux à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce ce truc de la 'demoiselle en détresse' après tout.

"Hé Draco?" demanda calmement Harry, qui ne voulait perturber l'autre garçon.

"Quoi?" Draco garda les yeux clos, prenant garde à ne pas quitter l'état de paix dans lequel il se trouvait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce couloir, d'ailleurs?"

"Oh. Ça. Bien," et là, Draco se sentit inexplicablement timide, " il est évident que je venais te voir."

"Me voir?" demanda Harry.

"Oui," Draco répliqua comme si c'était quelque chose de réglée. Harry leva un sourcil.

"Tu peux développer?"

Le Serpentard ouvrit un oeil à conter coeur et trouver son petit ami le regardant, en attente. Il referma les yeux et soupira. "Oh, très bien. Si tu veux savoir, je venais pour m'excuser."

Harry était plus qu'amusé par ces paroles. "Alors c'est pour ça? Et pourquoi venais tu t'excuser?"

Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda furieusement le brun. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de le dire? Ne le sais tu pas déjà ?"

"Peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi que je veux t'entendre le dire. Tu n'es pas très bon pour présenter des excuses, tu sais." Le taquina Harry, et Draco se renfrogna.

"_Bien_. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi à cause de ces stupides groupies. Ce n'était pas ta faute, et j'ai complètement dépassé la limite lorsque je m'en suis pris à toi. J'ai réagi comme un stupide gamin jaloux. Voilà, je l'ai dis." Harry rie tout bas et se baissa pour embrasser Draco sur les lèvres.

"Tu _es_ un stupide gamin jaloux." Draco se renfrogna encore plus. "Et tu a _été_ trop loin. Mais je te pardonne. Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose alors que tu es là, allongé, plein de bleus et de sang parce que ton ex-petit ami t'a attrapé alors que tu venais me présenter des excuses."

"Content de savoir qu'il y a une bon côté à être si pathétique," Marmonna Draco, en refermant les yeux. Il se reposa un cour instant, puis rouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda Harry.

"J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je m'excuse pour aucune de mes autres actions de la journée," dit-il. "Parce que ce n'est pas le cas."

Harry lui sourit. "Non, Je n'espérais pas un tel miracle. Je ne pensais pas que tu sois désolé pour ça tout de suite. Je crois que je vais te _faire_ t'excuser plus tard."

"Et voilà, toujours à menacer. Fais attention, un de ces jour tu vas vraiment me rendre un peu nerveux."

"Mon Dieu, mais c'est que tu es insolent. Tu sais que la plupart des gens serait complètement terrorisé à l'idée de recevoir des menaces de Celui-qui-a-survécut."

"Ouais, et bien la plus part des gens n'ont pas eu le plaisir de te faire venir. C'est dure d'avoir peur de quelqu'un quand celui-ci se transforme en guimauve, frissonnante et gémissante quand il est entre mes mains."

"C'est drôle, entendre ça de ta part du blond qui, hier, criait mon nom pour que toute la maison des Serpentards puisse l'entendre."

Indigné, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par le retour de Madame Pomphrey. Il demanda rapidement à Harry de se lever du lit de Draco. Elle rafistola rapidement ses coupures, ses bleus et lui ordonna de quitter l'infirmerie. Quand il protesta, elle lui dit que Draco irait bien d'ici une heure et qu'il serait renvoyé dans son dortoir pour dormir, et qu'il devait faire de même. Il continua à argumenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle le menace de faire appel à Lockhart lors de son prochain accident de Quidditch. Harry se rendit après cette menace et quitta Draco, après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser qui laissa le Serpentard désireux d'en avoir d'autre.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco était patiemment allongé tandis que Madame Pomphrey soignait sa cheville et toutes ses coupures et bleus, et il lui sourit et acquiesça lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'aller au lit. Il avait bien entendu l'intention d'aller au lit – seulement pas dans le sien. Il se faufila silencieusement à travers les couloirs de Poudlar jusqu'à atteindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Là, il fit du charme à la grosse dame et flirta avec jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse et le laisse entrer.

Se souvenant de l'emplacement de la chambre d'Harry, grâce à sa dernière visite, il s'y glissa très vite et avança jusqu'au lit du brun. Il ouvrit rapidement les tentures, et sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Harry était un rapide pour s'endormir : allongé sur le côté, profondément blottit dans ses couvertures, ses cheveux, décoiffés, tombaient sur son visage. Il semblait si angélique, si paisible que Draco hésita à le réveiller. A la place, il se baissa et embrassa doucement la célèbre cicatrice en forme éclaire qui se dessinait sur son front. Il se tourna pour partir mais les yeux d'Harry papillonnaient.

"Draco? C'est toi?" demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Oui, bien sur que c'est moi," lui répondit Draco en chuchotant, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. "Qui d'autre attendais tu?"

Harry lui sourit, un sourire joyeux et endormi. "Personne d'autre," dit-il en baillant, il leva sa main pour toucher le visage de Draco. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. "Tu es froid. Viens sous la couverture avant d'être gelé." Il ouvrit les couvertures dans un geste très significatif. Rapidement, Draco laissa tomber ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon et son t-shirt, puis monta dans le lit au côté d'Harry, qui glissa rapidement son bras autour de lui et l'attira contre lui. Draco se blottit joyeusement dans la chaleur et le confort des bras d'Harry et de ses couvertures.

"Tu vas bien maintenant ?" Avoir Draco dans ses bras avait assez rapidement réveillé Harry, Et il voulait être sur il ne ferait pas accidentellement mal à Draco en touchant une blessure.

"Oh oui, beaucoup mieux. L'infirmière m'a tout soigné."

"Heureux de l'entendre." Harry avait maintenant le nez sans le cou de Draco. "Mmmm, tu sens bon,"

"Bien sur. Je suis un Malfoy."

"D'accord. Comme si sentir bon et être un Malfoy était lié," répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je te ferais dire que tu es aussi un jaloux et possessif taquin," ajouta-t-il en déposant de petit baiser sur le cou de Draco, le faisant frissonné.

"Ah oui, a propos de ça. Aussi agréable que soit ces câlins, je suis là pour une raison, tu sais."

"Oh vraiment?" dit Harry, en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. "Et laquelle?"

"Pour finir mes excuses." Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la moindre chance de comprendre le sens de ces paroles, Draco l'avait fait rouler sur son dos, était monté sur lui et revendiquait ses lèvres pour un baiser intense et possessif.

_OH!_ Fut la seule pensée d'Harry tandis que les lèvres de Draco bougeaient sur la sienne, que leurs langues se mêlaient, que des dents de mordillaient gentiment sa lèvre inférieur. Dieux, Draco savait embrasser. Il déplaça ses mains et les enfonça dans les cheveux doux et soyeux du blond, qui le rendait plus fou qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

"Pas de gel aujourd'hui," murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du Serpentard, glissant facilement ses doigts entre les mèches. "'C'est si agréable."

"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça," répliqua Draco, en se baissant pour embrasser et mordiller le cou d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit et se cambra vers Draco, qui lui cédait à son côté possessif et laissait un suçon dans le cou du brun. Là, Harry s'inquiéta. Il arrêta Draco et le tira par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu comptes me chauffer et me laisser encore une fois en plan? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite, Draco Malfoy. Je te préviens que si tu as l'intention de commencer ce soir quelque chose, tu le finiras, même si je dois te poursuivre dans tout le château et te prendre dans un placard à balais."

Draco réfléchit un instant sur combien cette menace était curieusement attirante avant de se pencher et de rassurer Harry. "Je ne te taquine pas ce soir. Je te le promets. Je le jure sur Salazar Serpentard," jura-t-il avec une main sur la poitrine. Harry n'était pas bien sur d'être vraiment rassurer en entendant Draco jurer sur le plus grand des Serpentards, mais son corps tout entier criait de lui faire confiance. Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco, et celui-ci répondit avant de répandre une route de suçon.

"Maintenant, si je me souviens bien," parvint à dire Draco contre le cou d'Harry, "Tu as promis de me prendre au moins six fois d'ici à dimanche la prochaine fois que tu aurais l'occasion."

"Je l'ai fais," confirma Harry, en glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de Draco, faisant glisser de haut en bas sur le dos nu du blond, jouissant du plaisir de voir celui-ci frissonner à son toucher. Il baissa ses mains, et saisit le bord du T-shirt, et Draco se souleva un instant pour permettre Harry de le lui ôter.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?" Draco remit ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, le berçant tout en le couvrant de baiser dévastateur. Harry lui permit de ravager sa bouche, puis l'éloigna légèrement.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda-t-il doucement, regarda les yeux de Draco y cherchant la vérité. Il voulait tellement Draco, mais il ne voulait pas profiter de lui alors qu'il était encore secoué par sa rencontre avec Terry Boot.

" Plus que sûr," lui chuchota-il en retour, en tirant la main d'Harry vers le bas afin de la poser sur son aine et qu'Harry sente exactement combien il était sûr. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent légèrement, et il sentit son coeur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il remua doucement, légèrement sa main contre Draco, étirant son cou pour posé un baiser su l'épaule de Draco. Draco tint un instant, en appuie sur ses bras, Goûtant à la sensation, mais c'était trop léger et coquin. Il voulait plus, et il le voulait maintenant.

"Harry," se dégagea et regarda le Gryffondor. "Écoute. Il va y avoir une fois où je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour. Lentement, doucement, avec beaucoup de mots tendre et de baiser. Cette fois là, ce ne sera pas ce soir. Ce soir," et là Draco se baissa pour lécher les lèvres d'Harry, "Je veux que tu m'encules."

Aux mots de Draco, Harry sentit une montée sanguine au niveau de son sexe. Il regarda Draco sans savoir quoi dire. Draco sentit l'impacte que ses mots avaient eu sur Harry, et il eut un sourire canaille. "Oh oui. Je veux que tu m'encules," murmura-t-il. "Je veux que tu m'encules violemment" Il embrassa sur les lèvres, "profondément," il mordit son cou, "et _maintenant_," et là il laissa tomber son corps sur celui d'Harry. "Tu peux faire ça?"

Avec un cri, Harry se jeta hors du lit, et roula promptement pour que Draco soit à présent dos au matelas, le corps d'Harry entre les jambes. Il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Draco et commença à l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, les baisers étaient brutaux et toute la frustration dans laquelle Draco l'avait laissé toute la journée ressortait, s'élançait dans tout son corps. Draco gémit doucement tandis qu'Harry remuait vigoureusement ses hanches contre les siennes.

"Si je peux faire ça?" dit Harry d'une voix de gorge, regardant dans les yeux Draco qui était sous lui. "Oh, Attend blondinet. Tu ne sais pas encore dans quoi tu viens de mettre les pieds. Je peux t'enculer _plus violement_," Il se baissa pour mordre un mamelon, "_plus profondément_," il mordit l'autre, "et encore _mieux_ que tu n'as été enculé avant." Il intensifia la pression, bougea de manière très éloquente ses hanches contre celle du blond, et celui-ci se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Harry se pencha et approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Draco. "Je peux t'enculer jusqu'à ce que tu ne vois plus clair, et que tu ne te souviennes plus de ton propre nom. La question est donc," et là, il fit glissa sa langue autour de la peau délicate de l'oreille de Draco, "Peux-_tu_ supporter ça?" sur ce, il plongea sa main dans le caleçon de Draco.

"_Oh Mon dieu_," gémit dieu a haute voix, incapable de le retenir plus longtemps. Harry s'arrêta une seconde, s'écarta. Draco le regarda avec une déception flagrante, mais Harry cherchait juste la table de nuit et attrapa sa baguette.

"_Silencio_," murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil malicieux au blond. "Et j'ai l'intention de te refaire crier mon nom ce soir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le partager avec aucun de mes camarades de chambre."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Beaucoup plus tard, ils étaient tout deux allongés, emmêlés depuis quelque petit instant, haletant, en sueur, avant qu'Harry ne se soulève et n'embrasse profondément Draco sur la bouche. Draco lui rendit son baise et ils restèrent là, a se rouler des pelles avant qu'Harry ne se glisse sur à côté de Draco, laissant sa tête reposé sur le poitrine de ce dernier, se pelotonna contre lui. Draco répondit en l'entourant de ses bras, une main posé sur son dos, et une mêlé à les cheveux du brun, jouant avec ses mèches soyeuse.

Harry parla finalement. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tu dors?"

"Pas encore."

"Bien"

"Pourquoi bien?"

"Parce qu'on a pas fini."

"Pas fini?"

"Définitivement pas." Et là, Harry commença à embrasser doucement le torse de Draco, faisant cheminé sa langue sur la peau douce et les muscles dure de la poitrine de son petit ami. Le voyage de la bouche d'Harry provoqua instantanément des étincelles en Draco, mais il tenta de feindre l'indifférence. Décidé à asticoter le Gryffondor un instant, il bailla.

"Je pense qu'on a fini, Harry. Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour recommencer."

"Jolie histoire."

"Je te le jure." Harry fit traîner ses doigts sur le ventre de Draco, traçant de petit cercle autour son nombril, avant de laissé la main à tête chercheuse descendre un peu plus bas. La respiration de Draco se saccada et Harry sourit, triomphant.

"T'es un sacré menteur,"dit Harry et se soulevant pour regarder Draco. "Tu ne dupes personne. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix."

"Pas le choix? Tu as prévu de me prendre pas la force, alors? Me mettre les menottes et m'attacher au lit, et me prendre méchamment comme la dernière fois? T'es vraiment un barbare." Au fond de lui Draco espérait que ce serait le cas.

"T'aimerais. Tu n'as pas la choix car de la manière dont je vois les chose tu me dois plus q'un rapport sexuel."

"C'est vrai? Et combien selon toi"

"Combien de fois m'as-tu laissé sur ma fin aujourd'hui?"

"Juste une fois."

"_Draco._"

Draco roula ses yeux. "Ok, peut-être deux."

"Draco Malfoy, ne m'oblige pas à te donner une tape. C'était trois fois et tu le sais. Par conséquent, tu m'en dois au moins trois avant que je te laisse dormir."

Draco écarquilla les yeux. "Trois?"

"Au moins."

"Putain, Potter."

"C'est de ta faute, tu sais, pour avoir été un tel gamin revanchard. Tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi même."

Draco poussa un soupir dramatique. "Oh, très bien petit salaud excité, continuons."

"Avec plaisir." Harry embrassa Draco, mais le blond le surpris en les retourna d'un coup, pour qu'il soit sur le dos.

"C'est mon tour d'être au dessus,"Lui chuchota malicieusement Draco, et la réponse enthousiaste d'Harry se perdit dans leur baiser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux garçons trouvent une fois encore, le paradis dans les bras de l'autre.

Et encore.

Et encore.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	14. relation un peu spéciale

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jenaverre

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjour a tous, désolée pour le retard, que dire à part que la semaine dernière, je me suis concentrée sur l'écriture d'une de mes fics dans laquelle j'avais beaucoup de retard, et du coup ça a eu des répercussions sur la traduction de la suite ? Comment ? Tout le monde s'en fout ? Et bien tant pis !

**Petite annonce** : ça y est, l'histoire original est terminé ! elle fait 29 chapitres au total !

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

. 

Chapitre 14: relation un peu spéciale

"ARRGGGHHHH! Mes yeux, MES YEUX!!"

Harry se réveilla un peu confus. Qui était en train de crier? Où était-il? Que se passait-il? Il se frotta les yeux, sentit un corps contre le sien, et soudain, tout eut un sens. Il était dans son lit, dans la tour de Gryffondor, Draco était blotti contre lui, et ils étaient nus sous les couvertures. Les tentures avaient été ouvertes par quelqu'un, cela signifiait donc que la voix qui hurlait était celle de –

'Ron! RON! Calme-toi Pour l'amour de Dieu, quel est donc ton problème?" Seamus et Neville étaient apparemment déjà debout et avaient quitté la chambre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Dean Thomas qui faisait de vaillant effort pour calmer Ron. Dean sortit de son lit pour voir quel était le problème, jeta un coup d'oeil au couple dans le lit et se mit à crier à son tour.

"ARRGGGHHHH! Mes yeux, MES YEUX!" Il tira sur ses yeux comme si il voulait les retirés de leurs orbites, et avec Ron, ils s'étalèrent dramatiquement sur le sol, gémissant et criant comme si c'était le fin du monde.

Harry leur lança un regarda mordant. "Vous voulez bien la fermer? Vous allez réveiller Draco," gronda-t-il à ses compagnons de chambre, en enroulant un bras protecteur autour du blond qui lui même se blottissait contre Harry dans l'espoir d'échapper au bruit. Dean et Ron se jetèrent un regard significatif.

"T'as vu ça, Dean? Nous sommes là, nous les meilleurs amis d'Harry, soumis à la pire des visions possible de bon matin, et il nous dit de nous taire parce que l'on va _réveiller __Draco_," Dit Ron en prononçant les mots "réveiller Draco"d'une voix un peu plus aiguë, tandis que Dean riait tout bas. Harry leurs lança un regard furieux lorsque que le petit tas que représentait Draco endormi, se souleva à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il, ses cheveux blonds un peu emmêlé, se frottant ses yeux encore endormis. "Pourquoi tout le monde crie?"

Dean grogna. "Oh, regarde ce que t'as fait, Ron. Tu as réveillé le petit dragon d'Harry, et il a l'air _très_ grincheux." Draco lui jeta un regard hautain et offensé.

"Je ne suis le 'petit dragon' de personne" dit-il en faisant la grimace, et en tentant d'avoir l'air supérieur, mais échouant misérablement puisqu'il était toujours à moitié endormi. "Et si je suis grincheux, c'est parce que j'ai été réveillé par deux crétins qui jacassaient les trucs les plus stupide que je n'ai jamais eu le malheur d'entendre," finit-il en essayant de jeter aux Gryffondors son regard Malfoyen le plus glacial.

A présent, un Malfoy réveillé qui jette un regard qui tue, est à considéré avec attention et est définitivement _plus _qu'intimidant. Cependant, un Draco endormi, sans T-shirt, les cheveux décoiffés, blotti dans les bras de Harry Potter qui tente de jeter des regards furieux est loin d'être aussi effrayant. Harry était en effet en train de lutter pour ne pas sourire, Dean et Ron, eux, n'étaient pas le moins du monde intimidés.

"Ooooh, t'as entendu ça, Dean? Le petit dragon est _grincheux_," se moqua Ron, et Draco plissa les yeux.

"Si vous, les deux idiots ne la fermez pas tout de suite, je vais être obliger de jeter un ou deux sorts impardonnables en votre direction. Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas le faire" dit il furieux, et Dean le regarda comme on regarde un chaton qui siffle.

"Et bien ça, regardez qui n'est pas du matin," lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le lit, où Draco semblait sur le point de l'embrocher vivant. Ce dernier partit à la recherche de sa baguette, mais son poignet fut intercepté par Harry.

"N'y pense même pas," dit Harry en lui tenant fermement le poignet.

"Mais Haaa-rrry," gémit Draco.

« Pas de 'mais Harry'. Il n'y aura pas de sort impardonnable jeté de bon matin."

"Oh, vas y, Harry! Juste un petit _Endoloris_?"

"Non."

"Un _Impero_, alors? S'il te plaît? S'il te plaît? S'il te plaît? "

"Certainement pas."

"Ok, un impardonnable n'est pas obligatoire, ça peut être juste un sort de découpe ? Jambencoton? Furnunculos ? Je suis flexible. »

"Draco, j'ai dit non. »

"_Bien_," dit Draco en boudant " trouble-fête. "

"Écoutes, je ne vais pas te laisser jeter des sorts et des malédictions à mes amis juste parce que tu es grincheux le matin."

"Je ne suis _pas_ grincheux le matin,"dit Draco d'un air renfrogné. "Il se trouve juste que je suis très fatigué ce matin parce que _quelqu'un _n'a pas voulu me laisser dormir cette nuit," termina-t-il en jetant un regard très significatif vers Harry, qui lui sourit, pas le moins du monde désolé.

"Que puis-je dire, amour ? Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler lorsque tu es près de moi, je te trouve tout simplement irrésistible," Répondit-il en en roulant sur Drao pour l'embrasser profondément. Ron et Dean recommencèrent immédiatement à crier

"ARRGGGHHH! Mes oreilles, mes pauvres oreilles!"

"Mes yeux! MES YEUX! Ils ne s'en remettront jamais!"

Harry roula des yeux. "Honnêtement, quels tragédiens vous faites tout les deux. Si ça vous ennuie tant que ça, nous allons prendre une douche. Allez Draco, allons y."

"Heu, Harry?"

"Quoi?"

"Et bien heu, j'adorerais te rejoindre sous la douche, mais d'abord nous devrions peut-être…" il se souleva et chuchota la suite dans l'oreille d'Harry. Harry l'écouta un moment puis hocha la tête.

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Hey, Ron, Dean, vous croyez que vous pourriez nous lancez deux serviettes avant qu'on sorte du lit? Nous sommes en quelque sorte nus là dessous."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Pas besoin de préciser qu'il fallut un petit temps à Ron et Dean pour reprendre leur sang-froid, et donner les serviettes nécessaire à Harry et Draco pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand ils se levèrent finalement, Harry ouvrit les robinets et ils entrèrent tout deux dans la douche.

Harry passa ses bras autour de Draco et le serra contre le lui. " Tu sais que tu es incroyablement mignon au réveil?" lui demanda-t-il en mordillant son oreille.

"_Nom de Dieu_, Potter, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis quant à parler de moi comme étant mignon?" Draco n'avait pas encore dépassé sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry, et lui lança un regard méchant. Harry se contenta de lui sourire en saisissant le shampooing.

"Je peux te laver les cheveux ?»Lui demanda-t-il, Draco le regarda d'un air légèrement incrédule.

"Tu veux me laver les cheveux ? Pourquoi?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"J'aime tes cheveux,"répondit-il en mettant un peu de shampooing dans sa main. "S'il te plaît?"

"Oh, très bien. S'il l faut." Mais à présent, Draco souriait. Harry le savonna, travaillant très tendrement. Il était toujours un peu inquiet au sujet des blessures que Draco avaient eu la nuit dernière.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hummmm?" Draco avait les yeux fermés, son dos était appuyé contre Harry, et il prenait plaisir au massage que les mains du Gryffyndor exécutaient sur son crâne.

"Je ne te fais pas mal, hein? Je veux dire te reste-il des bleus qui traînent ou quelque chose dans le genre? S'il te plaît, dis moi si je te blesse, ok?"

"Je vais _bien_, Potter, honnêtement. Je ne suis pas en verre. Si je l'étais, je pense que tu m'aurais brisé la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry eut la bonne idée de paraître un peu penaude. "Oh ouais. C'est vrai." Il dirigea la tête de Draco sous la douche et lui rinça les cheveux. Puis, il fit un pas en arrière, et prit le temps de regarder, d'apprécier la vue du sorcier nu et mouiller. "Hey Draco, Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu es étonnement sexy quand tu es tout mouillé?"

" _Oui_, bien sur. Évidement. Rien que je ne sache déjà," répliqua Draco en roulant de yeux. Harry saisit la bouteille de gel souche et en prit.

"Viens là, petit gamin narcissique," dit il en attrapant Draco. Ignorant les insultes que bafouillait le blond, il commença à le laver tendrement. Draco soupira et s'appuya à nouveau contre le brun, prenant plaisir à ses gestes affectueux. Cependant, les motivations d'Harry devinrent très vite clair pour Draco lorsque les mains du brun se firent plus douces et qu'il sentit quelque chose contre son corps.

"Oh non, pas encore. J'ai payé ma dette la nuit dernière, et maintenant tu me dois une pause," dit-il fermement, détachant les mains d'Harry et se tournant pour faire face au brun.

Harry n'était _pas_ content.

"Mais _Draaco_," commença-t-il et Draco le regarda, en haussa un sourcil.

"Es-tu en train de _gémir_, Potter?" demanda-t-il amusé.

"_Non_," répondit un Harry rancunier que ressemblait à un gamin de six ans à qui on vient dire qu'il n'aurait pas de dessert. Draco s'efforça à ne pas rire.

"Si, si tu le fais. Tu gémissais et maintenant tu boudes," remarqua-t-il, et Harry le regarda, contrarié.

"La ferme, _Malfoy_. Ne te moque pas de moi parce que tu n'as aucune endurance." Draco leva son sourcil un peu plus haut.

"Je pense avoir prouver la nuit dernier que j'avais une grande endurance, merci. ET m'insulter n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour toi, d'obtenir ce que tu veux, tu sais," répondit il plus amusé que jamais. Harry le regarda, furieux.

"_Bien_. _Fais_ comme tu veux," dit il irrité. "Une vraie _fille_." La bouche de Draco lui en tomba.

"QUOI??"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu."

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir dit ce que je crois que tu as dit, Potter."

"Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit, une vraie _fille_. Tu es un horrible petit taquin, toujours à m'allumer, lunatique, boudeur, et tu m'abandonnes toujours au milieu. Pour moi, ça ressemble assez à une _fille_."(1)

"Peux-tu seulement la fermer, Potter. Je vais te montrer si je suis fille," grogna-t-il en saisissant Harry par les poignets, les bloquant dans son dos, pressant le Wonder Boy contrer le carrelage du mur de la douche, et l'étouffant sous le plus agressif des baisers. Le tout sans apercevoir le petit sourire qui formait sur le visage Harry.

"Hey Malfoy, j'ai cru que t'entendre dire que tu ne voulais pas coucher, non?"

"C'est drôle que j'aurai pu juré d'avoir demander de la fermer," répliqua Draco en glissant sa main entre leurs deux corps, et ce fut la dernière parole prononcée avant bien longtemps.

D'ici à ce que tout ce qui devait être fait et dit dans le douche, le soit, Draco et Harry durent se mettrent à courir pour ne pas être en retard en classe. Draco ne revit pas Harry avant leur dernier cours, auquel celui ci arriva, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, quelque secondes avant que le cour ne commence, échappant de justesse à une détention avec Snape. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège libre au côté de Draco et lutta contre le besoin urgent qu'il avait d'embrasser le blond pour lui dire bonjour, supposant que Snape n'apprécierait pas trop.

"Salut, toi" dit-il en souriant à Draco, qui selon lui était absolument délicieux dans ses vêtements, qu'il dû lui emprunter le matin même, puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps de repasser dans son dortoir. Draco lui rendit son sourire, et celui-ci s'agrandit, lorsque très contente de lui, il s'aperçut qu'Harry tressaillait et gigotait sur sa chaise. Pas le moindre commentaire insolent, si caractéristique du blond, ne fut prononcé. Harry remarqua son expression et plissa les yeux.

"Pourquoi as tu l'air aussi _suffisant_, Malfoy?" lui chuchota-t-il tout un gardant un oeil sur Snape.

"Oh s'il te plaît, Potter, arrête de te lamenter. C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as encouragé. Et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas compris où tu voulais aller." Il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir été manipuler par Harry dans la douche, et il n'avait pas problème avec ça. Les serpentards peuvent le supporter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et son visage changea d'expression lorsqu'il dit. "C'est juste que ne soit pas surpris si la prochaine fois que nous sommes seuls je te rends l'appareil."

"Oh mais je t'en pris, vas-y. J'aime quand c'est violent,"murmura Draco, se sentant toujours très fier de lui.

"J'aurai parié que tu aimais ça, sale garce." Draco grogna, et se replongea rapidement dans ses notes tandis que Snape jetait un coup d'oeil dans leur direction.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, puis Snape leur demanda de rester. Quand tout le monde fut partit, Snape leur demanda de s'asseoir, et Draco dû se retenir de rire lorsqu' Harry déclina poliment.

Snape alla droit au but. "Vous serez tout deux heureux d'apprendre que Terry Boot a été exclus et accusé d'agression sexuelle, et il qu'il passera en jugement dès qu'il sera apte."

"Dès qu'il sera apte ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"Demanda Harry, et Snape le regarda, légèrement incrédule.

"Et bien, Mr. Potter, puisque vous semblez avoir la mémoire d'un lutin de Cornouaille laissez moi vous éclairez. Il est à St. Mangouste, où il va rester durant les prochains jours pour soigner toutes ses blessures. Blessures, que vous lui avez donné si je puis ajouter."

"Oh. C'est vrai." Harry ne sembla pas du tout désolé. "Pourquoi St. Mangouste? Pourquoi pas l'infirmerie?"

"Le conseil a pensé que Boot serait plus en sécurité si il se trouvait dons un lieu dans lequel ni vous ni Draco ne pourriez le trouver. Vous l'avez bien bousillé, vous savez." Snape le regarda, mi-exaspéré, mi-impressionné. Harry plissa les yeux et parut plus menaçant.

"Je l'avais prévenu. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à Draco," dit-il en enroulant son bras autour du blond pour le serrer plus prés de lui. Draco luttait pour conservé un air suffisant, satisfait sur son visage. C'était bon d'être le petit ami de Celui-qui-a-survécut. "Personnellement, je trouve qu'il s'en sort assez bien. Il a de la chance que je ne lui ai fait que quelques bleus." Snape acquiesça en silence.

Draco demanda en regardant Snape de son air le plus angélique. "A quel étage avez vous dit qu'i était déjà?"

Snape était un Serpentard depuis _bieenn_ trop longtemps pour tomber dans un tel piège. "Bel essai. Je ne vous le dirais pas. J'ai déjà écris à votre père pour lui donner tout les détailles et pour l'informer qu'en aucune circonstance, lui, ou n'importe lequel de ses copaint, ne seraient autorisé à s'approcher de Terry Boot. Donc ne pensez même pas à envoyer votre père lui jeter un de ces sorts si _spécial_ pour lesquels les Malfoys sont si célèbres."

"Draco, tu n'oserais pas!" s'exclama Harry dont la nature Gryffondor était plus que choquée.

"Bien sur que non! Comme si je pouvais penser ce genre de chose," répondit Draco indigné, mais l'air maussade qui apparut sur son visage le trahissait. Snape le regarda d'un air doux.

"Il va aller en prison, Draco. C'est suffisant."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "Il a raison tu sais. Autant que je haïsse Boot et que je veuille le voir souffrir, je suis sûr qu'aller à Azkaban est une punition suffisante. Merci de nous avoir avertis, Professeur." Il se tourna pour partir, mais dès l'instant où Harry eut tourner le dos, Snape murmura à Draco " étage Llewellyn Dai " et ce dernier eut un petit sourire diabolique.

"Draco?" appela Harry de la porte.

"Je viens, amour!"Et lorsque Harry revît son visage, Draco avait retrouvé son sourire innocent.

Après le dîner, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry était étalé sur le sofa et regardait Draco mettre un claque à Ron aux échecs. Hermione était (surprise, surprise) en train de faire des devoirs. La pièce était étonnement vide.

"Où sont ils tous?" demanda finalement Hermione en regardant autour d'elle et fronçant les sourcils. Draco lui répondit sans même lever le tête de l'échiquier.

"C'est mardi, Granger."

Hermione, Ron et Harry le regardèrent tous, confus. "Quel est le rapport?" demanda Ron. Draco roula des yeux.

"Vous êtes parfois incroyable tous les trois. C'est _Mardi_, donc tous vos petits amis Gryffindors sont dans la Salle d'enchantement."

"Pourquoi seraient-ils dans la Salle d'enchantements?" demanda Harry.

Draco le regarda d'un air évident. "Ton fan club se réunit tous les Mardi dans la Salle d'enchantements, Potter." La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, forma un "oh" silencieux et grimaça.

"Que diable peuvent-ils faire? Comment peuvent ils tenir une réunion chaque semaine à _mon_ sujet?"

Draco le regarda avec douceur. Harry était vraiment indisposé par sa célébrité.

"Et bien, ils peuvent se raconter les histoires de comment tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbre. Ou travailler sur de nouveaux articles pour leur catalogue. Blaise a mentionné qu'il avait de merveilleuse idée pour mettre une nouvelle ligne de T-shirt à vendre."

Hermione secoua la tête avec exaspération, et Ron et Harry avaient tout deux l'air légèrement malade. Draco sourit à Harry. "En y réfléchissant un peu, je pense qu'ils doivent disséquer l'article du _Mauvais Sorcier de la Semaine._ J'imagine qu'il y a assez de chose dedans pour les tenir occuper un bon bout de temps." Harry blanchit considérablement.

"Oh Mon dieu." Il se tourna vers Draco, qui essayait clairement de ne par semble satisfait et heureux. "Draco Malfoy, tu ne regrettes du tout d'avoir fait ça, n'est-ce pas? C'est entièrement ta faute et tu n'es même pas désolé."

" Eh bien, Potter, qu'est-ce que ça fait?"Les yeux de Draco étaient étincelants de joie. Et à la grande surprise d'Harry, ceux de Ron aussi.

"Tu dois l'admettre, Harry, c'_est_ assez drôle," commenta Ron en regardant Draco avec un regard étrangement approbateur.

"RON!" s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry consternés. Ron haussa les épaules.

"Oh, allez. Détention avec le Professeur de Potions? C'était brillant."

"Tu sais quoi, Weasely, je pense que je commence à t'apprécier," dit Draco d'une voix traînante, et Ron lui fit un petit clin d'oeil en retour. Harry les regardait avec horreur.

"Eh bien, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez crée des… _lien_ grâce à mon humiliation," cracha-t-il, en jetant des regards amplis de dégoût aux deux joueurs d'échec, qui l'ignoraient totalement. "Et tu sauras, Draco, que j'en ai pas encore finit avec toi. J'ai pleinement l'intention de te punir pour tout ton rôle dans la parution de ce stupide article."

"C'est vrai? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Potter? Me priver de sortie? D'argent de poche? M'envoyez au lit sans dessert?" dit Draco avec un sourire étudié. Harry le regarda plus méchamment.

"La ferme, Malfoy."

"Non vraiment, Potter, je meure d'envie de savoir. T'as prévu de me mettre au coin? Ooooh, je sais, que penses-tu d'une fessée?"

"Ne me tentes pas."

"Bien tu as bien dit que la prochaine fois qu'on s'enverrait en l'air se serait violent, non ?" Hermione le regarda, scandalisée.

"Harry! Tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça?" demanda-t-elle horrifier et Harry se sentit rougir.

"Draco, voudrais-tu s'il te plaît _la fermer_?" Pas la moindre chance. Draco s'amusait beaucoup trop.

"Tu ne savais pas qu'Harry était un petit salaud avec des goûts spéciaux, hein Granger? Et bien si. Il peut être assez dominateur, tu sais, et parfois, il parle en Fourchelangue dans le lit et il connaît un petit sort pour faire apparaître des menottes et –

"C'est _plus_ qu'assez," dit un Harry contrarié, pointant sa baguette vers Draco et lançant un sort de silence. La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous l'outrage. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit doucement, "N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, Hermione. Il a juste dit ça pour te faire peur."

"Merci mon dieu. Pendant une minute, j'ai été inquiète." Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il commença à hurler quelque chose, que bien sur, personne ne pu entendre. Ron lui lança un regard emplis de sympathie.

"Désolé mec. Harry fait parfois ce genre de choses." Draco se leva de sa chaise et s'avança, son regard furieux fixait Harry, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et tapait du pied, impatient. Il dit quelque chose, qui devait probablement être soit une insulte, soit une menace, mais dont l'effet fut perdu dans le silence.

"Je suis désolé, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu dis? Je ne t'entends pas" Draco plissa se paupière et tapa Harry sur le dessus de la tête.

"OW! Honnêtement, Malfoy, comment est-ce me taper va me donné envie ôter ce sort?" Draco se tourna et, blessé, s'assit sur le côté opposé du sofa, refusant de regarder Harry. Draco étant aussi mignon que d'habitude lorsqu'il boude, Harry eut finalement pitié de lui et annula le sort, se soumettant lui même au sermon qui, il le savait, allait arriver.

"Un sort de silence? UN SORT DE SiLENCE?? Quelle audace, Potter. Comment as-tu pu?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu le méritais." Draco lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"Je le _méritais_? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense? Harry James Potter, Je pense que c'est _toi_ qui vas recevoir une fessée ce soir."

Harry' n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car à cet instant, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et une foule de Gryffindors provenant de la réunion du FCHP, entra. Draco jeta un regard mauvais à Harry et se leva. Il saisit la main du brun, et le tira rapidement vers les nouveaux arrivants.

"Finnigan, comment s'est passé la réunion?" demanda Draco à Seamus, d'un ton faussement amicale. Harry se sentit soudain un peu nerveux.

"Oh, c'était génial, attend de voir les nouveaux t-shirt que Blaise a dessiné, nous allons les porter pour le prochain match de Quidditch. C'est brillant. Blaise est absolument brillant." Draco ignora le ton rêveur de Seamus, sur les derniers mots, et lui sourit simplement.

"C'est tout simplement parfait," répondit Draco d'une voix forte, et joyeuse. "Écoutes, Harry et moi sortons justement pour une petites séquence de sexe aussi spéciale que sauvage. Il va prétendre être le Professeur McGonagall et moi je serais Rusard. Nous aimerions emprunter Pattenrond pour jouer le rôle de Miss Teigne. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait vu quelque part?" Personne ne dit mot. Le silence qui emplissait la salle commune était surnaturel, tout comme les bouches ouvertes et les yeux écarquillés. Seamus semblait avoir quelques problèmes pour parler.

"Personne, donc? C'est une honte, allez, viens Harry, allons-y. il faut encore qu'on te trouve un collier et une laisse _et _prendre du beurre de cacahuète et de l'huile d'olive en cuisine, et tu sais comment est Snape quand on le fait attendre." Là dessus il poussa un Harry Potter protestant et bafouillant devant lui pour le sortir de la Salle commune.

"Draco Malfoy, je ne peux pas _croire_ que tu ais fait ça." Le couple avait fait une pause dans un couloire vide, non loin des cachots des Serpentards. Draco répondit, d'un air plus que dramatique, avec une expression contrite au visage.

"Oh, je suis _tellement_ désolé Harry, je le suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup," dit-il d'une voix traînante, dans laquelle on pouvait sentir son amusement à chaque mot. Il tendit une main vers Harry, pour que celui-ci puisse lui taper dessus. "Vas-y, donnes moi une leçon. J'ai été un très vilain garçon. » Harry haussa simplement un sourcil et fit un petit sourire méchant.

"Oui, c'est vrai, tu l'as été, mais non merci. J'ai eu une meilleur idée." Draco conserva son air ennuyé, mains au plus profond de lui, il ses sentait quelque peu nerveux.

"Oh vraiment? Et laquelle?"

Harry lui jeta un sourire angélique. "Tu verras ça demain. Maintenant, allons-y. Je vais te reconduire à ta salle commune." Puis, ils reprirent leur marche, Draco jetant, à intervalle régulier, des regards suspicieux en direction d'Harry. Ils atteignirent le mur nu qui servait d'entrée pour la salle commune, et Draco se tourna pour regarder Harry.

"Sérieusement, Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as prévu?"

"Sérieusement, Malfoy, tu verras demain. Maintenant, soit un gentil garçon et va te coucher." Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Draco, et commença à s'en aller. Draco le regarda partir, puis, lorsqu'il eut tourné, il dit le mot de passe et entra.

Harry attendit cinq minutes dans le couloir avant de retourner dans l'entrée de la salle commune. Il sortit différent objet de ses poches et les transforma en un soutien-gorge en dentelle, porte-jarretelles et bas. Il se sourit et pensa, "_Que le show commence_." Puis il dit le mot de passe et fit irruption dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

"Draco Malfoy, comme as-tu pu?!?"

Draco se tourna lentement de l'endroit où il parlait avec Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, un frisson d'horreur traversa ses veines lorsqu'il vit Harry debout à l'entrée, des sous vêtements de femme à la main, et une expression de pure dégoût au visage. Toute la salle se tourna vers Draco, en attente.

"Heu…Harry. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," dit il prudemment. Après tout, c'était la entière vérité. Harry traversa la salle commune en quelque pas et jeta un poignée de vêtements à Draco, qui le regarda sous le choque

"Oh, la belle histoire. Tu reconnais ça, Draco?"

Draco était confus. Est-ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il le trompait? Avec un femme ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. "Non Harry, Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives"

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à _moi_? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à _toi _plutôt ? Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui veux porter des vêtements féminins, Draco," finit-il en lui jetant un regard mordant, soudainement, Draco comprit. Dans la salle commune, les chuchotements éclatèrent et Draco jeta un regard horrifié à Harry.

"Tu as dis que tu allais le faire demain!" Souffla-t-il sous sa barbe, et Harry lui jeta un regard diabolique.

"J'ai menti" chuchota, puis de nouveau à haute voix. "Écoutes, Draco, je peux comprendre que tu ais le sentiment d'être la fille dans notre relation. Je sais que tu aimes être en dessous, et Merlin sait que tu es définitivement celui qui ait soumis. Mais porter des vêtements féminin, c'est allé beaucoup _trop _loin." Le visage d'Harry était empli de sympathie et d'amour. "Écoutes, tu as un problème mais je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Tu pourras toujours venir te confier à moi, et je serais toujours là pour toi." Il toucha la joue de Draco' d'un geste tendre, puis quitta la salle commune aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, laissant un Draco, les mains pleines de sous vêtements féminin, dans une pièces remplis de compagnons Serpentards sidérés.

Pansy et Blaise le regardaient choqué, et tout le monde sembla s'écarté discrètement de lui. "Écoutez tous, ce n'est pas à moi!"

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard. "Draco, c'est pas grave, tout le monde peut avoir des fétiches bizarre et –

" Mais ils ne sont pas à moi, je le jure! C'est une stupide blague que Potter est en train de jouer!"

"Draco, comment peux-tu blâmer Harry pour ça?" dit Blaise, horrifié. "Ne l'as tu pas assez blessé?"

"Mais Blaise, tu dois me croire –

"Vraiment, Draco, tu devrai admettre quand tu as besoin d'aide. Tu as la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme Harry, qui est là pour toi."

"Pansy, tu ne comprends pas–

"Ça va, Draco. Je porte des vêtements de femme moi aussi. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir." Le groupe entier se tourna vers Vincent Crabbe, alarmé.

"Oh Mon Dieu," dit Draco, puis, il jeta avec horreur les vêtements à Crabbe et quitta la pièce en courant.

* * *

alors vous avez aimé, quel est selon vous celui qui a été le plus méchant ? ... 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Orphée Potter** : coucou, miss, alors, soulagé de ce qui va arrivé à ce S.....bip de Boots ? Quoique je suis d'accord avec toi, l'idée de le remettre à un Harry sauvage est tout de même assez tentante. Kissous

**Kaorulabelle.** : Merci beaucoup, 'traductrice de génie ?' je suis toute rouge ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.... ciao !

**Namasta **: oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une suite, et même plusieurs, il reste encore plus d'une dizaine de chapitre, je comprends ce que tu veux dire quand à la fin du chapitre, c'est clair qu'il est plus agréable que celui du précédant, et ce chapitre, il t'as plu ? Bisous miss

**nefertiti** : et oui, ils ont arrêté de se disputé, mais pour combien de temps ? Parce qu'ils ont quand même du caractère les deux copains ! Sinon, qu'as-tu pensé de l'idée de Draco, sympa le fantasme ? lol bisous !

**shetane** : Et oui, heureusement qu'Harry est arrivé, faut bien que ça lui serve au petit Draco d'être le petit ami du Survivant ! non, je rigole... enfin je suis très contente que cela te plaise toujours kiss miss

**serpentis-draco** : merci, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par le retard, et tout cas voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire,car moi j'étais pétée de rire !

**Clôtho **: tu as aimé le dernier chapitre ? Je suis ravie, et celui-ci, pas trop déçu ? Bisous

**Farahon **; et non, je ne détaille pas les slash, mais rassure toi, tu n'es pas perverse ou du moins pas la seule si je puis dire, je ne me sens pas de rajouter des choses dans l'histoire de Jennavere. Pour Lucius, tu auras de ses nouvelles au chapitre 16, donc comme tu vois pas trop longtemps à attendre....

**Onarluca** : La tête des autre, tu viens juste de la lire, elle t'a plu ? je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'aime bien retrouvé Ron comme ça, c'est tellement lui je trouve...

**Vif D'or** : Devin ? Mais comment tu sais ? Je suis la cousine de Sibylle Trelawney ? Oups, je crois que ça j'aurai pas du m'en vanté... si je m'en doutais... heu ?... peut-être un peu, qu'as tu pensé de La vengeance de Day dans ce chapitre ? Elle n'est pas trop forte ? Moi, je l'adore, je la trouve meilleur que celle d'Harry... bisous

**Oxaline** : ou la, quel enthousiasme ! je crois que ce chapitre t'as plu, je me trompe ? Je vais te dire quelque chose de très frustrant, j'attends ta réaction pour le chapitre 15... J'en ris d'avance ! Comment, je suis méchante, peut-être, mais tu me diras ça la semaine prochaine ciao !

**Fébla** : Quel beau proverbe ' après la frustration, le beau temps ! ' Très bien trouvé. Comment as-tu trouvé nos deux coquins dans ce chapitre ?

**Antedaemonia** : je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et que tu trouves que ma traduction lui fasse pas perdre son charme. Surtout que j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas exactement retranscrire que ce l'auteur a voulu faire passé alors merci. , et je dois avouer qu'à ta place je ferai de même, ou pour dire la vérité je fais de même ! C'est trop frustrant de savoir que la suite d'une histoire existe et de ne pas la lire. Quand à Lucius III je l'attends avec tout autant d'impatience !

**Yue-kero** : kikoo, et oui, logiquement, je publies tous les lundi mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à tenir les délais.. Est-ce qu'ils vont souffrir ? Je te laisse le découvrir bisous

* * *

bisous à tous et bonne semaine ! 


	15. Baiser comme des fous

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jenaverre

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjour a tous, désolée pour le retard, je ne sais pas quoi dire pou m'excuser, mais avec Noël et ses préparatif sje n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, et en plus j'ai fait une fausse manip qui a effacé ce que j'avais déjà traduit j'ai donc du tout recommencé. Enfin j'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux noël. Et que les vacance ce passé bien pour vous

**Petite annonce** : Je ne pourrai pas posté la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolé, je le ferrais dés que je pourrai. Alors bon réveillon tous!

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapter 15: Baiser comme des fous

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dix fois en une nuit, c'est un record… je me demande comment Malfoy peut le survivre à _ça_ tous les soirs…"

"Pattenrond? N'est-ce pas _le chat_ de Granger? Bon dieu…"

"Une laisse et un collier? Sur _celui-qui-a-survécut_? Woua, ça c'est étonnant…"

"Oh oui, ils s'amusent à de drôles de jeux de rôle, j'ai entendu dire que Draco aimait vraiment jouer à être l'esclave d'Harry, il n'a probablement pas la conscience tranquille, ces fils de riches sont tout le temps bizarre …"

"_Des vêtements de femme_?!? T'es sérieux? Je savais que Malfoy avait eu une curieuse éducation et qu'il était tordu, à cause de son Mangemort de père, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça…

"Potter, Malfoy, et le Professeur _Snape_? Oh mon Dieu…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Depuis l'entrée de la grande salle, Draco grognait en écoutant les chuchotements excités et les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les étudiants installés à l'intérieur. Et, bien qu'il ait déjà esquivé le petit déjeuner (et qu'il se soit caché dans fond de la classe toutes la matinée), l'idée d'oublier d'aller déjeuner devenait étrangement attirante.

Il admit à contrecoeur que tout était entièrement de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait donné au Fan Club ces putains d'informations sur la vie sexuelle de Potter, et puis il était partit et avait tout confirmé à ses camarades Serpentards. Ajoutez à ça le petit discours qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière au fan club, et qui sur le coup était un jeu amusant, mais qui, maintenant que tout le monde en parlait, le rendait fou. Et puis ensuite, Potter avait continué et fait cette scène dans la salle commune…

De frustration, Draco donna un coup de pied dans le mur. Foutu Potter et ses saletés de revanches. Ce salaud aurait du être chez Serpentard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un beau jeune homme comme toi fait tout seul dans son coin?"

Quand on parle du diable...

"Putain, Potter, ôte tes mains de là. Je suis très en colère contre toi, et on ne va pas coucher ensemble avant bien longtemps."

"C'est vrai?" Harry n'était pas perturbé du tout. Il avait déjà dit à Draco que sa moue, lorsqu'il boudait ne le rendait que plus désirable à ses yeux. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond et tenta de s'en rapprocher pour l'embrasser, mais Draco le poussa brusquement.

"Dégages."

"Vraiment Draco, quel langage,"le disputa Harry un sourire au coin des lèvres, et les yeux pleins de malice. "C'est déplacé, surtout chez quelqu'un qui, comme toi est aussi beau en dentelle."

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous l'outrage. ""Tu…comment peux tu….pourquoi, quel _connard_…" cracha-t-il indigné.

"Oh, arrête de jouer les susceptibles. Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive et tu le sais très bien. Alors embrasse moi pour me dire bonjour ou bien je serais obligé de te jeter au sol et de te prendre là. Et n'imagine pas que je ne le ferais pas."

En réponse, Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et se détourna d'Harry, fâché. Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

"Je te préviens, Draco."

Draco décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller.

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu."

A ces mots, il s'attaqua au blond, en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ignorant les protestations et les cris de Draco, il le tira jusque dans une salle vide, claqua la porte dernière eux et jeta des sorts de fermeture et d'insonorisation. Puis, il fit face à sa proie, qui était debout à côté du bureau du professeur une effrayante expression d'indignation se lisant sur son visage.

"Harry James Potter, je refuse que tu me prennes comme ça! Je suis d'une composition délicate, et je fais facilement des bleus! De plus, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais extrêmement en colère contre toi et qu'il n'y aurait en aucun rapport sexuel entre nous et ce avant bien longtemps."

"Le sexe violent peut être intéressant aussi, tu sais,"lui fit remarquer Harry, et Draco lui jeta son regard qui tu Malfoyen.

"Je n'aurais _pas_ de relation sexuelle avec toi, violemment ou pas! Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta bouche. Ce que tu as dit hier soir! Des vêtements de femme?? _Des vêtements de femme???_ Toute ma maison pense que je suis un montre maintenant!"

"Ne parle pas." Harry était actuellement en train d'essayer de penser à autre chose que combien Malfoy était sacrément sexy lorsque son visage était irrité. Sans que son petit ami qui fulminait ne s'en rende compte, Harry était passé un mode prédateur, et attendait le moment opportun pour frapper.

"Et laisse moi mettre les choses au clair tout de suite– Je ne suis _pas_ celui qui est soumis dans notre relation! Ce rôle a déjà été pris par _toi_, et laisse moi te dire –

Quoique Draco ait prévu de dire par la suite, ce fut perdu lorsque soudain, Harry saisit son T-shirt avec ses deux mains et le tira contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il pressa sa bouche contre celle du blond, le baisser se fit violent, exigeant et passionné. Puis d'un geste fluide, il tira sur les coutures de la cape de Draco, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules, piégeant les bras du blond dans son dos, et il le força à reculer contre le mur pour le coincer avec son propre corps.

Draco gémit bruyamment malgré lui. Un sourire triomphant éclaira Harry, ce qui bien entendu irrita Draco, le déterminant à gagner quelque soit l'état d'excitation dans lequel il soit.

"Putain, Potter," grogna-t-il en se tortillant sous son petit ami pour se libérer. "Je t'ai dit que je ne coucherais pas avec toi! T'es devenu sourd ou tu es juste _complètement_ stupide ?"

"Oh, je t'ai entendu," lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille, en y léchant la peau sensible, appréciant les frissons qui parcouraient involontairement le Serpentard. Il laissa Draco lutter un instant tout en le maintenant attaché au mur, leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et les bras de Draco étaient toujours coincés dans sa cape. Puis, Harry commença à ôter doucement la cravate du blond.

Draco continua à cracher son indignation jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui ferme la bouche de ses lèvres, effaçant toute trace de protestation. Harry l'embrassa passionnément un instant avant de s'éloigner.

"Tu ne parles plus," dit-il d'un ton dangereux, et Draco se tu un instant, le regardant, ses yeux jetant des poignards. "Nous avions un accord, tu te souviens?"

Le blond le regarda d'un air irrité, et dit d'une voix claire, "De quoi diable est-ce que tu parles?" Harry lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, puis reposant ses lèvres contre sa peau douce, il lui chuchota, d'une voix aussi douce que basse faisant s'emballer le sang de Draco dans ses veines.

"Je t'ai promis que le prochaine fois que je te prendrais, ce serait violemment. Et c'est ce que je vais faire." A ces mots, il se pencha légèrement, avant d'arracher la chemise de Draco faisant voler tous les boutons. Draco haleta. "Tu vois, là, tu vas être le soumis de la relation," ronronna Harry à l'oreille de Draco en écrasant ses hanches sur celle du blond, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier de plaisir. "Et en plus, je vais te faire _adorer_ ça."

Avant que Draco n'ait pu protester, Harry avait fait le tour du bureau et l'avait poussé à s'allonger dessus, sur le dos. D'une manière ou une autre, Harry était parvenu à faire glisser la chemise de Draco sur ses épaules, et à présent Draco avait les bras complètement bloqués et par sa cape et par sa chemise, et il était retenu sous un corps musclé. Harry le retenait sur le bureau, au dessus de son entrejambe, là où il était évident que Draco aimait ce qui se passait.

_Saleté de crétin de Potter et son stupide corps si sexy_, pensait Draco. Il maudit Harry pour être aussi doué pour dominé, et il se maudit _lui-même_ de se laisser faire. Quelle merde d'être un Serpentard et d'avoir des goûts assez spéciaux. Quelle merde ces Gryffindors et leur héros attirant. Merde à tout le monde et à tout…euh, exception faite pour l'incroyable truc que Potter fait là avec sa langue.

Harry avait enroulé ses bras autour des biceps de Draco, le serrant, pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Il était actuellement en train de promener sa langue sur le torse du blond, en mordillant et suçant les endroits les plus sensibles. Il sentait la résistance de Draco faiblir tandis que celui-ci se tortillait d'une toute autre manière. Harry sourit. Il glissa lentement de l'entrejambe de Draco jusqu'à son estomac, le blond était toujours pris au piège contre le bureau et il libéra ses mains. Il rechercha doucement derrière lui et commença à caresser Draco à travers son pantalon.

Draco gémit bruyamment, tout désire que lutter contre Harry partis en fumée. Là, ce qu'il voulait désespérément, c'était ces fabuleuses caresses. Harry, ressentant son désire, tendit la main derrière lui et commença à détacher la ceinture, puis, le pantalon. Le tout si lentement que Draco du se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas le supplier de se dépêcher.

Mais, cela fut pire lorsque la main d'Harry atteignit la peau nue. "_Oh putain_!" soupira-t-il, son corps tentant de se voûter mais il ne le pouvait pas; étant retenu par les jambes d'Harry. Le toucher d'Harry se fit plus violent cette fois, et c'était parfait pour Draco. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le taquine. Il voulait Harry, et il le voulait maintenant.

"Harry," gémit-il, et Harry sentit ce son foncer droit sur lui, comme il le faisait toujours – il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre Draco Malfoy gémir son nom sous lui. Il se glissa jusqu'à être complètement allongé sur Draco, ventre contre ventre, sur le bureau.

"Que veux-tu, Draco?" chuchota Harry contre son oreille, léchant et mordillant son cou. "Dis moi ce que tu veux, amour."

"Je veux que tu me prennes, _s'il te plaît_," gémis Draco, attendant désespérément de passé à l'étape supérieur. "Oh mon Dieux, je t'en pris, baise moi."

Harry tendit sa main et la plaça derrière la tête de Draco, l'attirant pour un baiser intense, passionné.

"Qui doit te prendre?" demanda-t-il doucement contre les lèvres de Draco qui frissonnait.

"Prends moi Harry!" Et les quelques heures qui suivirent disparurent dans l'extase, tout comme Harry l'avait prédit.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Six heures plus tard, sur le sol de la salle de classe… _

"Draco? Draco? Réveille toi amour, ôte cet air stupide de sur ton visage et allons dîner, j'ai faim."

"Hummmm?" Draco, qui continuait à sourire toujours aussi bêtement, leva sa tête de la poitrine d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et dit tout en caressant la tête du brun. "Tu es si joli,".

Harry cligna une ou deux fois des yeux. "Humm… merci Maintenant allons-y, on s'habille et on y va. Je sais que nous avons sauté tous les cours de l'après-midi, mais je ne raterais pas le dîner. Surtout que tu n'as eu ni petit-déjeuner, ni déjeuner; je suis que tu meures de faim."

"Ok Harry," Répondit Draco d'une voix chantante, il se leva et ramassa les vêtements d'Harry. Mais avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse remarquer son erreur, il était habillé et jouait avec sa nouvelle cravate de Gryffondor. "Regarde, je suis un Gryffondor!" dit-il en pouffant de rire. Harry roula des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? T'es pas bien?" demanda-t-il. "Rends moi mes vêtements. Ou au moins ma cravate, je ne portrais pas celle des Serpentyards."

"Non. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger," répliqua Draco qui mettait à présent la cape de Gryffondor d'Harry. "Le dernier dans la Grande Salle est un verreacrasse!" cria-t-il en sortant en courant, laissant derrière lui un Harry extrêmement perplexe qui n'avait d'autre choix que de revêtir les vêtements de Draco et de courir après lui.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry rattrapa Draco juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans la Grande Salle.

"Draco, amour, tu te comporte vraiment bizarrement, tu vas –

Draco le coupa en disant. "wOu hou! Les gryffondors, regardez!" Il s'avança vers la table des rouge et or ignorant les "Draco! Reviens!" qu'Harry lui criait derrière lu.

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Dean!" cria il en se jetant dans les bras de tous ce qu'il appelait. Puis, il fit le tour de la table et recommença à serrer dans se bras. "Neville! Seamus! Lavendar! Parvati! Les frères Criveys!" Il écrasa les deux derniers dans une grosse embrassade, puis regarda fièrement le groupe. "Regardez,, je suis un Gryffondor!"Babilla-t-il en montrant sa cravate rouge et or, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Avant que quiconque ne réponde, Harry saisit son bras et le regarda, inquiet. Ses pupilles semblaient extrêmement petites. "Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien? Mon amour parle moi!"

Draco jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. "_Mon petit copain!_" roucoula-t-il en fait un bisou Eskimo à Harry. Puis il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et tira sur Harry pour l'assoire à côté de lui.

La plupart des personnes assises à la table regardaient le couple avec curiosité. Personne n'avait jamais vu Draco se comporter comme ça. Ron les regardait d'un air consterné. "Harry, qui est-ce, et qu'est-ce que t'as fait du crétin nommé Draco Malfoy?" Hermione les regardait aussi. Après tout, elle venait juste d'être embrassé par quelqu'un qui habituellement l'insultait.

Harry regardait Ron et Hermione par dessus la tête de Draco, qui était actuellement attaché à Harry. "Je ne sais pas. Il se comporte comme ça depuis quelques minutes. C'est comme si il avait pris des drogues ou quelque chose comme ça." Il laissa tombé une main sur la tête de Draco et commença à la passer distraitement sur ses cheveux. "Je suis assez inquiet. Je devrais peut-être l'amener chez Madame Pomphrey?"

"Oooh, regarde! Des pommes de Terre !" Draco s'écarta d'Harry, saisit le plat de purée, et commença à en jeter vers la table des Serdaigles. Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

"Draco, arrête ça!" lui ordonna-t-il et Draco lui tira la langue.

"Baaahh, t'es pas drôle," se plaignit-t-il. "Je vais parler avec Neville à la place." Il se tourna vers le sorcier assis à sa droite, lequel semblait tiraillé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement devant les agissement de Draco.

Les yeux d'Hermione firent des allers-retours entre Harry et Draco asseyant de comprendre. "Harry, où étiez vous cet après-midi?"Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Harry leva la main en signe de défense. "On a pas bu, rien du tout, je te le promet Hermione." A côté de lui, Draco cria.

"Oooh, un crapaud! Je peux le caresser?" demanda-t-il impatient, et Neville, étrangement flatté, lui sourit et lui tendit Trévor.

Hermione le regarda un instant avant de se retourner vers Harry. "Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question – où étiez-vous cet après-midi?"

Harry eut l'air quelque peu coupable. "Hummm… une salle de classe vide" murmura-t-il, et Ron haussa un sourcil.

"Malfoy et Toi avez baisé pendant _les six dernières heures_?" demanda-t-il si fort que certaine tête cessèrent de regarder Draco caresser Trevor pour écouter la conversation de Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent d'un léger rose. "Humm….peut-être."

"Sans s'arrêter?"

Harry était encore plus rouge. "Peut-être."

"Es-tu un _animal_?"

"Ron!"

"C'était bien?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Harry, Je suis sérieuse là! Cela pourrait expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec Draco!"

Harry était complètement confus, mais d'après l'expression de compréhension qui apparaissait sur le visage de Ron cela semblait évidant pour lui aussi.

"Hermione, t'es est géniale! Bien sûr que c'est ça qui ne va pas avec Malfoy. Harry et lui ont baisé comme des fous!"

Des chuchotements se mirent à traversé la table des Gryffondors tandis la foudre semblait frapper chaque sorcier qui comprenait ce qui se passait, tous sauf Harry. Tout à coup, tout le monde se mit à le regardé lui au lieu de Draco, un regard emplis de respect de tous les mec les hétéros et un plein désir pour tous les autres.

Harry jeta à Ron un regard interrogateur, qui commença à lui expliquer. "Ok, il clair que c'est quelque chose que tu ne connais pas parce que tu as été élevé par des Moldus mais qu'Hermione connaît parce qu'elle a lu tous les satanés livres de la bibliothèque deux fois."

"HEY!"

"N'essaye pas de le nier. Enfin, voilà, mecs, la raison pour laquelle Malfoy' est tout bizarre tu as baisé le pauvre gars et tu l'as rendu comme un fou."

Harry secoua la tête. "C'est juste une expression." Hermione le regarda avec son air madame je sais tout.

"Chez les moldus, c'est une expression, Harry,"lui expliqua-t-elle. "Mais chez les sorciers, ça arrive parfois. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'extrême plaisir sexuel et la libération de magie, la magie monte à la tête et fait agir la personne complètement différemment. Mais c'est très, très, très rare. Le sexe doit être absolument renversant pour que cela se produise," termina Hermione en regardant Harry d'une manière un peu trop étrange pour une amie.

Harry ne savait pas si il devait se sentir mortifié, coupable ou extrêmement content de lui.

"Harry, Pourquoi est-ce Neville a un animal et pas moi?" se plaignit Draco en se tournant vers Harry, toujours en tenant Trevor d'une main et en le caressant de l'autre. Harry le regarda affectueusement, saisissant maintenant que oui, il était un peu fou et que oui, ses pupilles n'était plus qu'un tout petit point, mais que c'était par ce qu'Harry lui avait fait prendre son pied.

"Tu peux en avoir si tu veux, bébé," roucoula-t-il.

"Je peux avoir un crapaud comme Trevor?"

"Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour."

"Cool." Se retourna vers Neville et reprit leur conversation, apparemment complètement inconscient que toute la table le regardait avec envie, parce que soyons réaliste, non seulement Draco avait couché avec le superbe survivant et en plus ça avait été si bon qu'il en était devenu fou.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione. "Donc, ce que tu dis c'est que le sexe a été tellement incroyable que Draco est devenu fou, c'est ça?"

"Correct."

"Et c'est rare?"

"Correct."

"Donc, je suis un étalon."

"C'est qui semble."

"Trop bien." Harry avait décidé que la fierté était la bonne émotion dans ces circonstances. Attendez que _Mauvais Sorcier de la Semaine_ mette la mains la dessus. Puis il s'intéressa au bien être de Draco. "Combien de temps ça dure?"

Hermione haussa mes épaules. "C'est comme l'alcool, ça devrait s'atténuer dans deux heures. Pendant ce temps là, tu devras garder un oeil sur lui pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Tu devrais même essayer de la faire dormir ou demander un potion calmante pour lui."

Harry fut mortifié à l'idée demander au professeur Snape une potion pour Draco parce qu ayant fait l'école buissonnière toute l'après midi pour s'envoyer en l'air, Draco était maintenant un peu bizarre. Il fut sortit de ses songes lorsque Draco sortit sa baguette.

"Attend, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Harry, pas bien sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il utilisé la magie. Draco lui jeta un regard.

"Tu as dis que je pouvais avoir un animal," répondit-il. Et la dessus, il dirigea sa baguette sur sa fourchette et cria, "Cuniculus!"

Et sur la table des Gryffondors, là où se trouvait la fourchette de Draco se trouvait àprésent le plus doux, le plus duveteux, et certainement le plus adorable petit lapin marron aux oreilles pendantes que personne n'eut jamais vu.

Chaque fille de la table fit 'Ooooo' tandis que Draco criait au même instant, "Il est _parfait_!"

Harry du se retenir de sourire en voyant que le méchant prince des Serpentards venait de se transformer un mignon petit lapin comme animal de compagnie. Il n'était pas le seul. Ron, Dean et Seamus se cachait sous leur mains, et même Neville souriait comme un malade.

Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il posa le lapin dans se bras et se tourna vers Harry. "Regardes-le, Harry! N'est-ce pas la chose la plus mignonne que tu n'ais jamais vu?" Harry avait perdu la bataille et souriait, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait d'écarter de rire.

"Hum, tout a fait. Comment vas-tu l'appeler?"

Draco le regarda comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. "Quoi, Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom bien sûr."

"Troisième? Tu veux dire deuxième du nom?" demanda Ron, en essayant vaillamment de ne pas rire. Draco le regarda, hautain.

"Je _sais_ ce que je dis. Il se trouve qu'il y a déjà un Draco Lucius Malfoy deuxième du nom."

"C'est vrai? Qui?"

"Mon nounours."

Là, c'était trop. Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et Draco semblait tout à fait indigné.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi? Harry? Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Harry ne pouvait pas lui répondre: il riait trop. Draco se mit à bouder "Très bien, d'accord. Puisque c'est comme ça. Je m'en vais à la table des Serpentards pour présenter Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom à Pansy et Blaise." Et il s'en alla.

"Attends…Draco…non…" Harry tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle, mais c'était trop tard. Draco était déjà partie, vers les Serpentards, montrant fièrement son lapin à tout le monde. Harry savait que les Serpentards, qui étaient déjà soupçonneux parce que Draco portait des sous vêtements féminins, n'allaient pas se retenir de rire en voyant son nouvel animal.

Harry devait y aller très vite car Draco semblait très contrarier par Pansy et Blaise, qui riaient si fort qu'ils devaient se soutenir l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

"Oh mon Dieu, Draco a un lapin comme animal! Un lapin! Je crois que je vais mourir." Blaise jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction de Draco et explosa à nouveau de rire.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec un lapin? Je trouve qu'il est mignon," dit Draco qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Pansy leva les yeux vers lui.

"Attends…que…ton père….le découvre,"laissa t-elle échapper enter deux éclats de rire. Draco commençait à s'énerver lorsqu'Harry arriva.

"Viens mon amour, allons-y, retournons à la table des Gryffondor," dit-il d'une voix rassurante mais Draco était très énervé.

"Harry, tu penses que Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom est mignon, hein?" demanda-t-il en tirant sur sa lèvre inférieur, les sourcils froncés une lueur d'inquiétude et d'incertitude dans les yeux. Harry se retint de sourire.

"Bien sur," dit il s'une voix calme. "Mais pas aussi mignon que toi, évidemment," ne pu-t-il s'empêcher d'ajouter et ébouriffant les cheveux de Draco.

Draco était positivement rayonnant. "Je suis mignon, n'est-ce pas?" Blaise les regardait, suspicieux.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Draco? Il n'a jamais laissez personne dire qu'il était mignon,"dit-il méfiant. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour donner une excuse mais une voix à l'accent irlandais le coupa.

" Il semblerait que notre Harry, ici présent ait baisé votre petit copain à la folie." Dit Seamus en rejoignant le groupe.

Blaise et Pansy furent grandement impressionnés. "C'est vrai, Potter?" demanda Pansy, et Harry se sentit à nouveau rougir.

"Apparemment," confirma-t-il encore plus rouge. "Écoutez, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, et je n'essayais certainement pas de faire ça à Draco, mais Hermione assure que c'est temporaire et –

"Putain Draco, quel veinard." Blaise coupa en dit en regardant le sorcier qu était actuellement en train de câliner son lapin. "C'est tellement injuste."

"Draco, mon amour, retourna à la table des Gryffondors, j'arrive, d'accord?" Dit Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait encourageante. Cela marcha puisque Draco repartit sans protester, regardant avec bonheur le plafond enchanté de la pièce. Harry se tourna vers Seamus et les Serpentards. "Écoutez, vous parlez de ça à personne, ok? Je vais ramener Draco dans ma chambre, tente de le remettre en forme, le faire se reposer ou un truc dans genre."

"C'est peut-être ce que tu comptes faire, mais il risque d'être difficile de s'occuper de lui tout pendant qu'il est comme ça," dit Seamus serviable, en se glissant sur le siège près de Blaise.

"Merci,"répondit Harry, en repartant vers sa table, espérant pouvoir sortir Draco de là avant qu'il y perde sa dignité. A la moitié du trajet, il entendit Draco renifler et il courut pour voir quel était le problème.

IL trouva Draco serrant son lapin contre sa poitrine, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues et regardant Ron, furieux. Dès qu'il vit Harry, il se jeta dans ses bras.

"_Harry!_" gémit le blond, en cachant son visage contre la poitrine du brun. Ce dernier enroula un bras protecteur autour de son petit copain fou et regarda ses amis. Devant l'air coupable de Ron, il plissa les yeux.

"Ron, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" demanda Harry, suspicieux, et Ron le regarda, penaud.

"Je ne voulais pas l'énerver, j'essayais juste de l'aider!" dit il en regarda Draco avec inquiétude.

Draco leva la tête, renifla et dit. "Il a dit…il a dit….il a dit qu'il allait transformé Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom en fourchette!" hurla-t-il avant de remettre sa tête dans le cou d'Harry.

"RON!" s'écria Harry, en resserrant ses bras autour du blond. "Comment as-tu pu?"

"Écoute, je me suis juste proposé de retransformer ce lapin en fourchette pour lui, c'est tout! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si énervé!" essaya de s'expliquer Ron, mais Harry et Hermione continuaient à le regarder furieusement

"Ron, Il est très fragile en ce moment, et n'a pas besoin que tu sois insensible avec son nouvelle animal!" le disputa Hermione, et Ron parut un peu embarrassé. Harry regardait Draco avec inquiétude.

«Écoutez, il faut vraiment que je le sorte d'ici. On se retrouve à la tour de Gryffondors un peu plus tard? Et apportez un peu de nourriture, o.k?" Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Il se leva pour l'emmener hors de la Salle, mais le blond avait une autre idée et courut en direction de la table des professeurs.

"Draco, mon coeur, reviens! Draco –

Harry fut interrompu par un cri "Sonorous!"

"Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend?" s'écria Draco qui était debout devant la table des professeurs, là où tout le monde le voyait, sa voix résonnant dans toute la grande salle, puis, il sourit. Harry sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

"Oh mon Dieu, non," chuchota-t-il horrifié. Les professeurs le regardaient curieux, tout comme le reste de la grande salle.

"Bien! Maintenant, est-ce que tout le monde a vue mon nouveau petit lapin? Son nom est Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom, et il est absolument parfait et je suis complètement fou de lui!" Des petits rires bêtes se firent entendre dans la grande Salle.

"En fait, il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime plus que ce lapin – en dehors de mon papa et ma maman bien sur – Et c'est mon petit ami, Harry Potter! Je t'aime Harry!" Bien que Draco ne soit pas une lumière actuellement, Harry fut vraiment touché. Il était clair que son petit ami avait un côté très doux que personne n'aurait pu imaginer.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?" siffla Snape en direction d'Harry, mais malheureusement pour lui, Draco décida de répondre.

"Quoi, Severus, vous n'avez pas entendu?"Demanda-t-il tandis que sa voix résonnait à travers la salle. Harry ferma les yeux et pria, mais cela ne servit à rien. "Harry et moi, on a fait l'amour pendant des heures cet après-midi et il semblerait qu'il m'ait rendu fou! C'est-ce pas _génial_?"

Le silence se fit un moment avant que le brouhaha n'explose à nouveau. Des chuchotement passionnés étaient entendus dans toutes les tables Des chuchotements passionnés s'élevèrent au dessus de chaque table, et quand Harry s'aventura à jeter un coup d'oeil vers celle des professeurs, il vit que McGonagall était toute rouge, Flitwick plutôt pâle, Snape lui semblait très vert, et Dumbledore était d'un drôle de rose.

Par dessus le bruit, la voix amplifier de Draco se fit entendre. "Harry, je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime, alors je te dédis cette chanson." Il courut et tendit Draco Lucius Malfoy troisièmement du nom à Harry, qui échoua dans sa tentative d'attraper le premier. Puis, Draco cria "Cantus!"Et une chanson horriblement familière des années 80 emplis la grande salle. Draco saisit sa baguette qu'il tint comme un micro et commença à chanter.

**I made it through the wilderness** _Je suis passée par la folie)_

**Somehow I made it through** _(Ça, oui je suis passée par là)_

**Until I found you** (_Jusqu'à ce que je te trouve)_

Oh. Génial. Par Merlin. D'où est-ce que Draco connaissait les paroles d'une chanson de Madonna?

**I was beat, incomplete **(_J'étais perdu, incomplète)_

**I'd been had, I was sad and blue** _On m'avait eue, j'étais déprimée et triste) _

**But you made me feel** _(Mais tu m'as fait sentir)_

**Yeah, you made me feel** _(Oui, tu m'as fait sentir)_

**Shiny and new** _(Brillante et nouvelle)_

Draco était-il en train de danser? Et de danser _bien_? Les gens étaient-il entrain de _l'encourager_?

**Like a virgin (hey!)** (_Comme une vierge)_

**Touched for the very first time** _(Touchée pour la toute première fois_

**Like a virgin **_(Comme une vierge)_

**When your heart beats, next to mine** (Quand ton cœur bat à côté du mien)

Une clameur éclata dans la grande salle tandis que Draco faisait retentir les paroles de "Like a Virgin» De Madonna. Les étudiants avaient décidé que même si s'habitude Draco était un vrai crétin ce ne changeait rien au fait qu'il est très sexy et un chanteur de talent. Les '_Malfoy, je t'aime_!' et '_Draco, t'es sexy!'_ Flottaient dans l'air.

**You're so fine, and you're mine** _(Tu es si bon et tu es à moi)_

**Make me strong,** _(Tu me rends fort)_

**yeah you make me bold** (Oui tu me rends valeureux)

**Oh, you love thawed out**(_Oh ton amour fait fondre)_

**Yeah, your love thawed out** _(Oh ton amour fait fondre_)

**What was scared and cold** (Ce qui m'effraie et me glace)

**Like a virgin**…(_Comme une vierge)_

Harry, comme tout les professeurs, semblait sous le choque. Les autres étudiants, cependant semblaient passer du bon temps, comme le montrait les cris qui montaient dans la salle. On se serait cru à un concert.

**You're so fine, and you're mine** (_Tu es si bon et tu es à moi)_

**I'll be yours 'ill the end of time** _Tu me rends fort) _

"Vas-y bébé!"

"Prend moi tout de suite!"

"Je suis à toi, Draco, tout a toi!"

**'Cause you make me feel** _(Car tu me fais sentir)_

**Yeah, you make me feel** _(Oui tu me fais sentir)_

**I've nothing to hide** (_Que je n'avais plus rien à cacher)_

**Like a virgin**…_(Comme une vierge)_

La chanson se termina finalement sous un tumulte d'applaudissement. Draco courut et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, qui en profita pour tirer son petit ami et son lapin hors de le Grande Salle en direction du sanctuaire qu'était la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre s'achève, ça vous a plus? Moi, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Alors, d'après vous, quelle sera la réaction de Draco, lorsqu'il redeviendra lui-même?

Réponses aux reviews:

Celine./line/C-line: je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas vraiment qu'Harry fasse la grve, imagine si grève plus d'histoire, Plus petit blaague entre nos deux coquins... plus rien, ça ne ferait pas trop triste ça? enfin j'espère que la suite t'as plus. Bisous miss

Onarluca: comme tu l'as vu, ( où le verras) dans ce chapitre, la réponse est oui, il y auras des chapitre aussi marrant, Jenaverre a un humour absolument génial. Je peux te l'avoué, sur ce chapitre, j'ai pleuré de rire, si si c'est vrai, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! a miss et merci

Orphée Potter: Se disputer? Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, et tant mieux, tu ne crois pas?

Serpentis-draco: merci quant à la suite tu viens juste de la lire, elle t'as plus?

Lemoncurd: Je te comprend les author alect, sont génial sauve quand elle oublié d'alerté, ça viens juste de me le faire avec une fic, mais bon le truc positif c'est que tu coup t'as plusieurs chapitres à lire, j'espere que ce chapite t'as fait autant rire que les autres...

Namasta: et oui, qui eut cruq que les Serpentard serait si sympathique envers leur compagnon ? lol En même temps on s'en doutait un peu vu la réaction qu'ils ont eu lorsque Draco à hurlé le nom d'Harry... Sinon, il y a 29 chapitre en tout, nous somme donc à peu prés à la moitié de cette histoire... merci miss et bisous.

Kaorulabelle: merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, et je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais au début de l'histoire j'avais prévenu que la lire faisait des abdos. Moi, j'ai des plaquettes de chocolat depuislol ! Je suis allé faire un tour sur tes fics comme tu me l'avais demandé je ne peux pas lire tes fic sur les mangas parce que je ne connais pas, par contre j'ai lu celle sur Vince (je l'aime bien lui!) et comme je te l'ai dis dans la review c'était bien jolie, merci. Par contre je n'ai pas été lire l'autre hp parce que je n'arrive pas à lire les fic ou Harry n'est pas avec Draco ( sauf si il est avec snape) ce qui est bête car dans le vrai livre, c'est impossible mais bon dans mon imaginaire Draco et Harry vont ensemble! merci encore pour tes compliments et bisous miss

Laure1: ET oui, notre Draco est un vrai gamin, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime! Pour ce qui est d'écrire, c'est n'est pas moi qui le fais, c'est un auteur anglais génial qui s'appelle Jenaverre, je ne fais que traduire. Je suis heureuse que ce la ne se voit pas alors merci. Kissoo

Fébla: Merci, j'espere que ton noël c'est bien passé? comme tu as du le lire dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'en faite on peux se permettre de dire que draco est mignon, il aime ça au plus profond de lui même, c'est juste qu'il ne veux pas l'avouer! Oui c'est vrai que l'idée d'un Crabbs qui porte des sous-vêtements féminins, est un truc a savoir, mais dit moi, qui veux le visualisé? et surtout, pour qui les porte il? ciao

Miss Voldemorette: merci, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Petite question, serais-tu fan de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom? la suite vient d'arrivé, avec un peut de retard mais elle est là!

Shetane: Et oui, je crois que tu as raison, pauvre Dray, mais je continu a pensé que niveau imaginative la vengeance de Dray est plus poussé! Merci et que pense tu de notre petit chanteur? N'est-il pas merveilleux?

Vif d'or: méchants? Tout les eux? Oui, t'as raison, mais en même tant avoue, ne sont il pas hilarant? Quand a moi, nooonnn je ne suis pas méchante, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice ' dit-elle en ramassant l'auréole qui est tombé par terre'. Quant à faire ça indéfiniment, non je ne pense pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il trouverons autre chose pour se tourmenter, nia; niak, niak.. bisous et bonne fête.

Omi: Et oui, tu as raison c'est une drôle de relation qu'ils ont et dans tous les sens du terme, lol! merci pour tes encouragements biz

Wendymalfoy: je crois voir que tu aimes leur petit gugerre? Et en plus tu te moques de Crabbs? t'as raison! oups, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore? bon je me tais..

Miss Neto: C'est pas grave si tu ne review pas, mais je suis contente que tu l'ai fais (comment ça je me contredis? Même pas vrai, d'abord!) Ces compliments me vont droit au coeur, je t'en remercie. J'espère que tu es toujours sur ta chaise, car selon moi ce chapitre est géant!

Procne Aesoris: La chieuse? Non, j'adore tes reviews, elles me font super plaisir, merci à toi, surtout d'avoir eu le courage de lire toutes mesfics. Pour le lemon, faut voir, pourquoi pas mais Jennavere, ne sera pas chez elleavant bien longtemps, donc je ne préfere pas m'avancé pour si longtemps à l'avance... Le SR/Hp, je ne suis pas contre, par contre Harry/Lucius? J'avoue, j'ai un peu du mal. Mais je suppose que niveau Paring, y a pire, je ne comprends pas les Sirius/Harry, où Draco/Lucius, ils y en a pas mal, mais je n'arrive pas à trouvé plaisant à lire une histoire d'inceste, ça me donne envie de vomir, beurk! pour ton fic j'y suis déjà allé, et j'ai même reviewé! Et même la première version et je doit dire que j'attend la suite avec impatience, elle arrivé bientôt?Une suite pour 'Catwoman'? Je ne sais pas, si l'auteur en fait une je traduirais, pas de soucis, mais dans le cas contraire, je ne prendrais pas sur moi de le faire, ce n'est pas mon histoire, je ne fais que traduire. Ciao!

Crackos: Il est deux heures du matin et tu lis, que penses-tu de ça, il est trois heures et demi, et je réponds aux reviews? Oui je sais, je devrais aller me coucher, mais bon, bientôt, plus que quatre reviews, oui! Alors comme ça la détention avec le professeur de potion t'as plus, serait tu volontaire pour une détention? Je rigole! Enfin merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Oxaline: et oui, tu me fais rire, j'adore tes commentaires! Alors est-ce que j'avais raison pour le chapitre 15? N'était il pas encore plus fort? Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'écoute plus cette chanson de la même manière, c'est terrible, maintenant, elle me fait mourir de rire! Bisous miss et a

Alinemcb54: La question n'est pas: Mais quand cela finira-t-il, mais plutôt cela finira-t-il un jour...

BoB Chiri: coucou miss, tu penses toujours que c'est Draco le plus méchant? Même après ce chapitre? nann c'et impossible! je m demande si il est vraiment possible de tanner ce dragon là...

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, je vous souahiet une bonne fin d'année à tous, bisous à tous!


	16. la suite

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers son la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jenaverre

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et oui vous ne rêvez pas, la suite du «Dragon apprivoisé», enfin!

Avant de vous laissez savouré ce chapitre, j'aurai deux petites questions à vous poser.

1) Est-ce qu'on dit un ou une reviews? Parce que j'ai toujours dis une mais comme je le vois au masculin, je commence à m'interroger...

2) C'est plus une sorte de **_SONDAGE_**. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandée de traduire une autre fic de Jenaverre, intituler Veela enigma. Je me demandais combien d'entre vous serraient intéressés. En sachant que je ne pourrai pas traduire les deux fics chaque semaine ce qui nous amènerait à un chapitre tous les quinze jours. Je vous donne le résumé de l'histoire, et vous me dites ce que vous en penser. La fic n'est pas encore fini et elle se compose aujourd'hui d'une quinzaine de chapitres.

**Veela Enigma**: Que ce passe-t-il lorsque certain ancêtre, prétendu sang-pur, cache la vérité quant à leur héritage veela? Vous avez un Draco Malfoy très confus qui tombe fou amoureux de Harry Potter et quine sais absolument pas pourquoi.. HD slash. Romance et Drame. En R.

Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter pour aujourd'hui et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 16: La suite

"Draco, _s'il te plait_ ?"

"Non, Harry! Je ne suis pas fatigué!"

Harry était assis sur son lit, dans la tour de Gryffondor; et essayait en vain m'inciter Draco à faire une sieste. Ce dernier était debout, au milieu de la chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une expression maussade au visage.

"Mon amour…"

"_Non_."

"Ok, écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de dormir, on peut juste se câliner," lui suggéra Harry, et Draco le regarda, suspicieux.

"Juste des câlins?"

"Oui. Justes des câlines."

Draco sembla hésiter. "Tu le promets?"

Harry traça une 'X' sur son coeur et "Promis. Maintenant, viens t'allonger avec moi, d'accord mon coeur?" Harry savait qu'une fois que Draco retrouverait son état normal, il lui interdirait à nouveau ces petits surnoms affectueux, alors il en profitait maintenant.

Draco le regarda les yeux plissés. "Est-ce que mon lapin peut venir aussi?"

"Mais bien sur." Draco se laissa finalement attendrir et s'allongea auprès d'Harry, la tête sur le torse de ce dernier. Harry entoura immédiatement ses bras autour du blond, déterminer à ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Il avait déjà jeté une douzaine de sorts de fermeture sur la porte, et espérait que Draco allait dormir le temps qui lui restait à passer sous le sort de folie, pour sauver ce qui restait de la réputation du Serpentard.Au besoin, il était prêt à retenir Draco par la force.

Il n'eut bientôt plus à s'inquiéter. Très peu de temps après que Draco se soit allongé dans ses bras, les yeux de celui-ci se fermèrent. Harry sourit. Son petit ami lui manquait, mais il devait admettre que cette facette de Draco était sacrément adorable. Il embrassa le blond sur le dessus de la tête.

"Tu es si mignon, tu sais ça?"

"Merci," marmonna un Draco endormi, se serrant plus encore contre Harry tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par le sommeil. Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom s'était joyeusement blottis dans le creux du bras de Draco, sur la poitrine d'Harry. Ce dernier appuyait sa tête contre celle du blond et ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas dormir, c'est juste que Draco était si chaud et confortable contre lui, et que le lapin était si duveteux et doux sur sa poitrine, et la respiration de Draco était si lente et régulière, et –

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Harry s'endormis à son tour.

Harry fut réveillé un peu plus tard, par le retour de ses compagnons chambres et d'Hermione (qui était toujours la seule à pouvoir briser ses sorts de fermeture). Hermione et Ron avait apporté de quoi dîner pour Draco et lui, et il les en remercia. Il rassura Hermione sur le fait que Draco allait bien, ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue, leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. Harry sortit ses devoirs, et était sur le point de les commencer lorsqu'il se retrouva encerclé par tous les amis.

"O.K, Harry, c'est l'heure de parler." Dit Ron en se laissant tomber au pied du lit d'Harry, appuyé contre l'un des piliers, le tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher la jambe de Draco et risquer le courroux d'Harry.

"De quoi tu parles, Ron?" s'enquit Harry, bien qu'il ait une idée assez précise de ce dont il était question.

"Comment t'as fait?"

"Fais quoi?"

"Harry, Ne fais pas l'idiot " dit Dean qui avait tiré une chaise près du lit et regardait Harry avec intérêt. "Comment as-tu fait pour que Malfoy, ici présent," il fit un petit signe de la tête en direction du blond qui dormait à côté d'Harry, "perde la boule?"

"Oh, ça," dit nonchalamment Harry en tapotant sur son livre de cour. Il se sourit à lui-même. La vie était quand même belle.

Seamus ne laissa pas Harry s'en sortir. "Oui, _ça_," dit-il écartant le livre. "Allez, Harry. _Des détails_. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait _exactement_?" Seamus, Neville et même Trevor avaient rejoint le groupe, et apparemment ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'Harry racontes les détailles croustillants de ce qu'il avait fait cet après-midi.

Harry haussa les épaule "Oh, vous savez," dit il d'un ton énigmatique. "Un petit peu de ci, un peu de ça."

"HARRY!"

"Ron, ferme là! Si tu réveilles Draco je te _tue_, il a besoin de dormir!" Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je veux bien le croire qu'il en ait besoin, après tout ce qui tu lui as fait, quel sauvage. Bon tu nous le dis ou pas?"

"Heu, _non_."

"Oh, vas-y!"

"Ron, tu veux _vraiment_ savoir? Je veux dire, tu ne trouves pas ça dégueulasse ?"

Ron secoua la tête. "Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Baiser à la folie comme ça, est extrêmement rare. Rien ne peut être suffisamment dégueulasse pour surpasser le fait que ceci est incroyable, et que je meure d'envie de savoir comment tu as réussi ça."

"Tu espères obtenir quelques idées pour d'envoyer en l'air avec Hermione et l'a rendre complètement toquée."

Ron rougit. "Ouais, et ...alors?"

"Et bien, aussi attrayante que soit l'idée de voir Hermione stupide, ma réponse est toujours non."

"Harry, ne fait pas le gamin. Tu peux _nous_ parler de ça. Tu as toujours pu nous parler de tout."

"Écoute, Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que Draco serait à l'aise si je discutais avec vous de notre vie sexuelle les gars!"

"Draco n'est pas exactement en position de protester là, n'est-ce pas?"

"Seamus, cela ne rends pas la chose plus juste."

"Oh vas-y Harry, on est tes potes! Où est l'amitié dans tout ça?"

"Neville, non, pas toi aussi!"

Les quatre amis d'Harry commencèrent à le prier d'une seule voix. "OH S'IL TE PLAIS, OH S'IL TE PLAIS, OH S'IL TE PLAIS …"

"_Moins_ fort les gars! "

Mais c'était trop tard. Les paupières de Draco commençaient à papillonner. Harry jeta à ses amis un regard furieux, puis se retourna vers Draco. "Hé tu es réveillé, mon mignon?"

Rapide comme l'éclair, la main de Draco se tendis et saisit Harry par sa chemise, le tira à un centimètre de son visage. "Potter," gronda Draco d'un ton menaçant, en le regardant en plissant les yeux. "Si _jamais_, tu m'appelles une fois encore mon mignon, je t'arrache les bras à mains nues et je te les fait manger de force."

"Et _revoici _le Malfoy que nous connaissons tous et aimons," dit Seamus sous sa barde, tandis qu'Harry se baissait et embrassait Draco sur le nez.

"Heureux que tu sois de retour." Draco plissa le nez sous le baiser d'Harry et le regarda furieux.

"Je ne suis _allé_ nulle part, connard." Draco était revenu à la normal, toujours charmant et apparemment toujours un peu grincheux au réveil. Il regarda autour de lui "Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous?" grogna-t-il, et les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard interrogatif. De quoi, ce souvenait-t-il?

Draco les regardait de travers. "Stupides Gryffondors," marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant et se frottant les yeux. Il se tourna vers Harry. "Tu sais, je viens de faire le rêve le plus vivant et plus bizarre qui soit."

"C'est vrai?" demanda Harry, un sourire commençant à poindre sur ses lèvres. "Pourquoi ne me le raconterais-tu pas?"

Draco bailla, s'étira. "Et bien, j'étais dans la grande salle, je portais ton horrible cravate de Gryffondor, et j'étais en train de _serrer dans mes bras_ tous les bons Dieu de Gryffondors, et il y avait quelque chose à propos du crapaud de Neville, et un lapin, et je crois qu'à un moment j'étais en train de _chanter _ et –

Draco s'arrêta brusquement, tendu, et les yeux écarquillés. "Heu...Harry?"

"Oui, amour?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un petit lapin au pied de ton lit?" demanda-t-il, la peur se lisant sur tous son visage. Harry sourit doucement.

"Et bien, c'est Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom, baptisé ainsi d'après le nom de son maître et du nounours de son maître." Le visage de Draco pâlit.

"Non," dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, "Non, non, _non_."

"Écoute, Draco, tout va bien, c'est juste –

"Il ne s'est rien passé, Oh mon Dieu, S'il te plaît, dis moi que rien de tout ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé..."

"Heu, amour, tu as besoin de respirer un peu là…"

"_Putain,_ tout ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé. Oh dieu…"

"Ok, Draco, calme toi –

Draco était en pleine hyperventilation. "Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, non, c'était juste un rêve, oh putain, oh _putain_, oh _non_…

"Draco, _respire._" Harry saisit le blond par les épaules, et le regarda dans les yeux. "Tout va bien, calme toi, prends de grandes inspirations …"

Draco jetait des regards de fou à travers la chambre, aux grands amusements des amis d'Harry. "Dis moi que c'était un rêve, oh Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un me dise que c'était un rêve. Weasley? _S'il te plais_?"

Ron lui sourit. "Désolé mec. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Et ça aurait été une véritable honte que ça le soit, parce que, je dois admettre que tu chantes _très bien_. Toutefois, je ne savais pas que tu aimais Madonna."

Draco devint aussi blanc que les draps. "_Putain_."

Puis il plongea sous les couvertures.

"Draco?" dit Harry, en s'adressant à la masse tremblotante sous le draps. "Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas de là pour qu'on puisse en parler?" La masse secoua la tête.

"Je ne sortirais jamais de là," marmonna la forme, la voix était amortit par les couvertures. Harry roula des yeux.

"Draco, ne sois pas ridicule."

"Je suis tout à fait sérieux là."

"Tu ne peux pas rester là pour toujours."

"Regarde moi bien."

"Tu vas mourir de faim."

"Tan pis, je tente ma chance."

"Tu vas te décoiffer." Draco dégagea lentement sa tête de sous les draps, et Harry sourit. Il connaissait les points faibles de son petit ami.

Seamus jeta un léger coup d'oeil au blond échevelé sur le lit. "Malfoy, mec, c'est pas si horrible que tu le penses."

"La ferme, Finnagan!" crachat Draco, lui jetant un coup d'oeil meurtrier. "Ceci est la chose la plus embarrassante qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie. J'ai embrassé des Gryffondors! Je me suis transformé à moi-même un animal, un lapin! J'ai avoué mon amour éternel à Harry devant toute l'école et puis j'ai chanté "Like a Virgin de Madonna!" Ma réputation de connard diabolique est _complètement _ruiné!" De désespoir, Draco enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

Seamus cligna deux, trois fois des yeux. "Et bien…tu as peut-être raison. Mais le bon côté des choses c'est que là, tout de suite, à cette instant précis, tout le château est jaloux de toi."

Draco le regardas, furieux. "Oh, je vois. Tout le monde aurait voulu se comporter comme un véritable crétin durant le dîner, c'est ça?"

"Pas tout a fait, mais au moins, tout le monde sait pourquoi, c'est arrivé."

Draco mit une main devant sa bouche. "Oh Mon Dieu, _non_. J'avais oublié. J'ai dis à toute l'école qu'Harry m'avait baisé à la folie, n'est-ce pas?" Quand les Gryffondors hochèrent la tête pour confirmer, il remit sa tête dans ses mains et grogna. "Comment ça pourrait-il _être_ encore plus merdique ?"

Ron eut l'air pensif. «Et bien, cela sera probablement dans la _Gazette des Sorciers _demain, là où tout le monde, y compris tes parents pourront le lire."

" **MERDE**!"

Draco replongea sous les couvertures et cette fois refusa d'en ressortir.

Il fallut plusieurs sorts de protections, un collage pour les tentures du baldaquin, un de silence autour du lit, et la promesse d'un repas chaud avant que Draco ne consente à montrer à nouveau son visage. Il émergea finalement des sous les draps, et Harry lui tendit une assiette, sur laquelle qu'il avait eut la courtoisie de mettre un sort pour conserver la chaleur.

"Merci," Draco murmura-t-il en prenant une fourchetée. "Je meures de faim."

"Je veux bien le croire.Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée." Ils mangèrent tout deux en silence pendant un moment. Les exaspérant amis d'Harry se plaignaient de l'autre côté du rideaux, se sentant apparemment frustrer de ne pas pouvoir avoir les détailles, qu'ils pensaient mériter, et de ne pouvoir se moquer. Harry et Draco les ignoraient.

Le lapin sauta jusqu'à Draco et mis une patte sur sa jambe. Draco lui tendit une carotte et un brocoli, la nourriture du lapin était une chose qu' Hermione n'avait pas oubliée.

"Alors, que vas tu faire de Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom?" lui demanda Harry, curieux. Draco regarda le lapin, qui était assez craquant.

"Lui donner un surnom, pour commencer. Je ne peux pas continuer à l'appeler Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom tout le temps, c'est sacrément peu pratique."

Harry le regarda, surprise. "Oh. Heu, et bien, oui, oui c'est juste."

Draco lui jeta un regard suspicieux. "Qu'est-ce qui y a Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais dire?"

"Et bien, à vrai dire je m'attendais à ce que tu le retransformes en fourchette," admit le brun. "Ou plutôt, que tu le fasses mijoter, et qu'après tu le _manges _avec une fourchette."

Draco le regarda, scandalisé. "T'es fou? C'est horrible! Il a peut-être commencé sa vie en tant que fourchette mais maintenant, c'est un animal, mon animal!" Il laissa tomber une main sur le dos du lapin et le caressa.

"Et bien, et bien, et bien, Draco Malfoy a un coeur. Les miracles ne cessent-ils donc jamais ?"

"Ferme la. Et laisse mon lapin hors de ça."

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. "Tu vas te faire étriper par les autres Serpentards pour ça, tu sais."

Draco soupira. "Oui, et bien je sais comment m'occupé d'eux. En plus j'aurai ma réputation de diabolique petit connard de retour en moins de deux. J'ai juste à donner deux ou trois coups de pied aux animaux, terroriser un peu les elfes de maison et faire pleurer quelques premières années. Enfin tu vois, la routine pour du Prince noir."

"D'ac-cord," dit Harry, souriant,mais levant les yeux au ciel. Ils terminèrent de manger et Harry insista pour que Draco reste pour la nuit. Il donna à Draco un pyjama et sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'il puisse faire le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain sans être vu.

Lorsque finalement ils furent tout deux dans le lit, la lapin, déjà blotti à leur pied, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

"Alors…" dit-il, soudain timide. Il regardait Draco, qui lui regardait droit devant lui. "Est-ce que s'était si bon que ça?"

Le visage de Draco vira au rouge pivoine. "HARRY!" il enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Harry lutta contre une énorme envie de rire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Draco aussi embarrassé, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça terriblement adorable.

"Tu sais Draco," dit-il à la nuque du blond. "Il se trouve que je ne sais pas si je devrais ou pas m'excuser.D'un côté, ce que je t'ai fais est la raison de pour laquelle tu es devenu fou, et de toutes la scène dans la grande salle. Mais de l'autre côté…"

"Tu m'as fait prendre le plus incroyable pied de ma vie et pour ça tu devrais avoir ma gratitude éternel," finit pour lui Draco, sans lever la tête. Harry sourit.

"Vraiment?" Draco le regarda, incrédule.

"Et bien, c'est _évidant_.Sans quoi je ne me serais pas comporté comme un idiot, tu crois pas?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suppose. Mais c'est agréable de te l'entendre dire." Il tendit les bras et les enroula autour du blond, attirant le dos de Draco contre sa poitrine et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Draco soupira de bien être et de pelotonna dans l'étreinte d'Harry.

"Je suis toujours mortifié, tu sais."

"J'imaginais bien que tu le serais."

"Et demain, ça va être l'enfer. Tout le monde va se moquer de moi."

"Fort possible."

"Et ça n'aide pas que tu sois si fière de toi."

Harry sourit. "Oui, et bien je pense pourtant, qu'il y a vraiment de quoi être fier tu sais."

"Ne me le rappelle pas." Draco soupira, sentant toute la fatigue de la journée lui tomber dessus. Il se serra un peu plus contre Harry, qui bien heureux le serra un peu plus fort. Après un instant de silence, Harry se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Est-ce que je te donne vraiment l'impression d'être vierge?" le taquina-t-il, et malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir que la pointe des oreilles du serpentard était devenu rose tandis que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller.

"Ferme la," grogna Draco asseyant de rafraîchir son visage en feu grâce à la fraîcheur du coussin. Harry se contenta de sourire. Un petit instant plus tard, il recommença à parler.

"Hé Draco?"

"Quoi encore?" marmonna-t-il de sous l'oreiller.

"Tu le pensais?"

"Si je pensais quoi?"

"Ce que tu as dit… juste avant de chanter la chanson."

"Oh… ça…heu…" et là, Draco prit sa teintes la plus rouge de la soirée, et enfonça complètement sa tête dans l'oreiller. "Peut-être" murmura-t-il enfin, et Harry rayonna.

"Bien," dit le Gryffondor en se baissant pour embrasser l'épaule de Draco. "Parce que je t'aime aussi." Et sur ce, il se serra plus fort contre son toujours embarrassé mais maintenant plus qu'heureux petit ami tandis qu'ils se laissaient tout deux glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Tôt le lendemain, par une matinée éclatante et tandis qu'Harry et Draco étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lucius Malfoy était en route pour la cuisine du Manoir Malfoy. Les plans pour la 'fête anniversaire' de Draco étaient commencés, et Narcissa allait terminer la lettre donnant tous les détailles à Draco sous peu.

Ha. Tous ses plans à _elle_. Heureusement, personne ne connaissait ses plans à _lui_. Muahahaha.

Lucius avait atteint la cuisine, là où les elfes de maison avait déjà préparé le café qui l'attendait. Il se servit une tasse de café noir à la française, et en respira son odeur. Ahhh. Rien de mieux que l'odeur du café pour aller avec des idées diaboliques.

Il posa sa tasse, et s'installa sur la petite table de la cuisine. Jetant de furtifs coups d'oeil autour de lui, confirmant qu'il était en effet tout seul, il attira un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire une lettre à son très bon ami le Professeur Snape. Snape avait accès à certain…_ingrédients _qui pourrais permettre à son plan que fonctionner comme il le fallait. Malheureusement, Snape aimait aussi beaucoup Draco, donc Lucius se devait de faire bien attention à ce que Severus ne suspecte rien de louche.

Il mit la plume contre sa bouche. Il devait être très prudent dans ce qu'il écrivait. Severus était assez vif d'esprit après tous. Un esprit vif, agrémenté de ces yeux brillants et intenses. Et de ces cheveux noir, épais, et doux. Et cette attitude si mystérieuse, et combien il pouvait être _autoritaire_, et la manière, dont ses robes se soulèvent est _simplement _ _si_... et –

Heu, O.K. Concentre toi, Lucius.

Lucius commença à écrire sa lettre.

_Mon très cher Severus chéri…_

Ugh. D'où ça vient ça? Lucius froissa le parchemin et réessaya.

_Cher Severus, qui, malgré tout ce que peut dire le 'Mauvais Sorcier de la Semaine' est le **vrai ** Dieu du Sexe de Poudlar…_

Heummm. Peut-être pas.

_Cher Professeur Snape_…

_J'ai été un vilain_ _ Malfoy, ça oui, je l'ai été.Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner une détention Professeur?Parce que je crois que j'ai besoin de discipline, Professeur. Parce que je suis un vilain, vilain, vilain garçon. Qu'en pensez-vous professeur? Heu, Professeur?Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas? Oh, oui, oh, faites le, oh mon Dieux, oui, juste là, oh oui, oh, donnez moi une leçon, oh Professeur Snape…_

Lucius regarda avec horreur ce qu'il avait écrit, puis froissa rapidement le parchemin. Il prit une gorgée de café. Peut-être devrait il écrit cette 'lettre à Severus Snape' un peu plus tard.

Lucius fut tiré de ses fantasmes - euh, pensées! PENSÉES! - quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée de la presse matinal. Ah, parfait timing. Il avait vraiment besoin de se distraire là. Mais pas du tout parce qu'il pensait à Snape. Parce qu'il n'y pensait pas. Non monsieur. Il n'y pensait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas. Vraiment.

Il paya le hibou et il ouvrit la _Gazette des Sorcier_.

La fine, délicate tasse chinoise où était le délicieux café français, tomba de la main de Lucius Malfoy tandis qu'il regardait la une, choqué.

Oh. Putain de _Merde_.

Très loin du Manoir Malfoy, où Lucius hurlait à présent au meurtre, Harry Potter s'éveillait se demandant pendant un instant pourquoi il se sentait aussi content de lui. Il regarda le blond qui dormait à ses côtés et tout lui revint à l'esprit et il eut un petit sourire suffisant. C'était à présent officiel. Il était un dieu du sexe. Il était Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécut-pour-faire-prendre-son-pied-à-Draco-Malfoy. Ah.Il était prêt à parier tous les gallions qui étaiENt sur son compte que le vieux Voldemort n'avait jamais baisé personne à la folie.

Il contempla un instant Draco, puis le secoua gentiment par l'épaule. "Draco? Draco, réveille toi." Draco grogna et roula sur le dos.

"_Quoi_, Potter? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles alors qu'il est foutrement tôt? Par Merlin, t'as intérêt D4avoir une bonne raison," murmura-t-il d'une voix rendu roque par le sommeil.

"Si tu te lèves tout de suite, tu pouvons nous esquiver avant que les mecs de ma chambre ne se réveille," répondit Harry.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça?" marmonna Draco en roulant sur le côté, s'éloignant d'Harry. Harry sourit, se pencha vers Draco, sa bouche à quelque millimètre de l'oreille de Draco.

"_I made it through the wilderness_…" chanta-t-il, et le yeux du blonds s'ouvrirent instantanément.

"_Merde._" Draco tira les couvertures sur sa tête. "Tu sais, je crois que tu vas devoir y aller sans moi."

"Non ça va pas être possible beau blond. Tu vas te lever, puis nous allons aller manger dans la grande salle. Allez!"

"Dégage, Potter. Je viens juste revenir sur mon idée initial, et ne sortirais jamais plus de sous ta couverture."

Harry soupira. "Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de choix, Malfoy. Maintenant, lèves toi où il je vais être obliger d'utiliser la manière forte."

"Ha! Bien sûr, essaie,"le railla Draco de sous le drap.

"D'accord, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu." D'un mouvement fluide, Harry arracha la couverture de sur la tête du blond, le retourna sur le dos, enjamba son torse pour le maintenir sous lui.

"Potter, ôte toi de là!" cria Draco en luttant, mais il était loin d'égaler le sorcier qui était au dessus de lui, au point de vu détermination.

"Non," dit Harry, en se penchant en avant. Il commença poser de petits baisers sur tout le visage de Draco. "Tu" _baiser_ _baiser baiser_ "es si mignon" _baiser_ _baiser baiser_ "quand tu es grincheux."

"BEURK! Beurk! ARRÊTE ÇA ! NE dis PAS que je suis mignon!" Draco se débattait sous Harry mais celui-ci ne le laissait aller nul part.

"Tu" _baiser_ "es» _baiser _"absolument» _baiser _ _baiser_ _baiser_ "adorable" _baiser_ _baiser_ " ce matin."

"Potter, veux tu arrêtez ça _tout de suite_! Oh, vas-y! ARRÊTE!! Laisse moi partir!! HAAARRRYY!!!"

"Awww, qui est mon petit dragon grincheux?"

"NOOOONNN! Oh, Mon Dieu, d'accord! D'ACCORD! T'as gagné! Je me lève." Une fois que Draco eut jeté un regard qui tue dans la direction d'Harry, ils se levèrent tout deux et partirent en direction de la salle de bain.

Ils firent une pause à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Draco ne portait que des vêtements d'Harry, à l'exception de sa cravate et sa cape. Harry pensait qu'il pourrait oublier le petit déjeuner et manger Draco à la place mais il savait que retarder les choses, ne les rendraient que pire lorsque finalement ils devraient faire face à tout le monde.

A côté de lui, Draco avait remit son habituel masque froid et moqueur. Il était un Malfoy, putain. Personne ne se moquerait de lui parce qu'il avait eu une bonne baise.Personne. Il prit une grande inspiration, fit un petit signe à un Harry amusé, et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ensemble.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, et la foule silencieuse les regardait avancer. Draco leur jeta un regard furieux.

"Pas _un_ mot," grogna-t-il, "Ou je vous maudis à un point que même vos petits enfants en sentiront les effets."

Personne ne dit mot. Harry et Draco avançaient prudemment en direction de la table des Gryffondors, Harry tiraillé entre l'amusement et le besoin protéger le blond, qui lui lançait toujours des regards furieux à toutes personnes étant dans la pièce. Ils étaient sur le point de s'assoire lorsqu'une voix courageuse s'éleva de la table des Poufsouffles.

"_Like a virgin_…"

Et c'en était fini. La salle entière explosa de rire, et Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

"Ma vie est ruiné,"gémit il. "Je suis une boite à rire ambulante. Plus personne n'aura plus jamais peur de moi." A côté de lui, Harry souriait simplement.

"Oh, ça va sûrement se calmer. En attendant, prend ton petit déjeuner." Draco secoua simplement la tête, gardant sa tête cocher dans ses bras, Harry lui servit donc un plat tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le reste des septième année de Gryffondors.

Une joyeuse ronde de bonjour fut échangée pour tout le monde, exception faite de Draco qui refusa de lever la tête. Ron lui donna un petit coup.

"Allez Malfoy. Ne pourrais tu pas au moins dire bonjour?"

"Casse toi et crève," répondit d'entre ses bras.

"Tu sais, tu es terriblement grossier," dit Ron amusé au plus au point.

Harry sourit à ses amis. "Il est un peu… _susceptible_ pour l'instant. Il n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de matinal, tu sais."

"_Bon sang_, Potter," dit Draco d'un ton sec en levant finalement la tête. "Je suis quelqu'un de très matinal. Ou du moins, je l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'un fâcheux événement fasse que mes matins soient remplis de connards à la cervelle rabougrie tels que vous."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Harry. Il _est_ susceptible."

"Weasley, petite merde, prépare toi à mourir." Draco leva sa baguette mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lavender, Parvarti, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott, qui portaient toutes des minis jupes suspectes sous leur robe, et qui se pressaient autour d'Harry avec impatience.

"_Bonjour_, Harry," dit Parvati, mais elle ne put aller plus loin avant que Draco lui dise sèchement.

"Éloigne toi de lui espèces de harpies! Je vis le pire matin de ma vie et je me ferais un _plaisir_ de vous maudire toutes!" jeta méchamment Draco, et les filles reculèrent d'un pas. "C'est la vérité! Je vous ai dis de PARTIR! Foutez moi le camps d'ici ! TOUT DE SUITE" Chacune des filles partit en courant. Draco posa une main sur son front.

"Ça y est, j'ai touché le fond.Je suis une boite à moquerie pour toutes l'école, les femmes se jettent sur mon ancien ennemi. C'est officiel. Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas."

A cet instant, les hiboux de la poste arrivèrent.

"Oooh, regarde _La Gazette des Soriciers_, Malfoy! Il y a a article sur Harry est toi en première page!"

Draco grogna. "Oh, par tous les Saint, j'avais tord." Il tendit la main et Seamus lui donna le journal. Draco le regarda avec inquiétude, Harry lisant par dessus son épaule.

L'article, qui était intitulé, avec si bon goût, _Le survivant baise l'héritier à la folie_, était illustrer dune photo représentant Draco durant son "Like A Virgin" show, et le montraient en train de danser devant la grande Salle, chantant, les autres élèves l'encourageant et le personnel le regardant avec horreur.

"Bon Dieu" dit Harry, scandalisé. "Peuvent-ils _publier_ ça?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Malheureusement oui. Ils sont l'unique vrai journal sorcier, ils peuvent publier toutes les merdes qu'ils veulent."

Draco écumait l'article. "Tout est là," dit il d'une petite voix, en regarda la photos le montrant en train de danser le moonwalk devant la table du personnel. "Et chaque stupide chose que j'ai pu dire, ou faire la nuit dernière." Tous les garçons de Gryffondors le regardaient avec compassion.

"Désolé mec," compatit Ron. "Si ça peut te consoler, la _Gazette _ a sortit d'horribles articles sur Harry des millions de fois, et ça fini toujours par être oublié. Ce sera la même chose."

Draco se frottait les tempes. "Non, tu ne comprends pas. Le pire n'est pas encore arrivé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Harry, mais Draco désigna sur le plafond. Son Hibou se dirigeait vers la table, une enveloppe rouge à la patte.

"Oh," dit Harry, grimaçant pour Draco'. La chouette laissa tomber une beuglante juste devant le Serpentard qui l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes.

"**DRACO** **LUCIUS** **MALFOY**!!!" Dit la voix amplifiée de Lucius Malfoy emplissant ainsi toutes la salle. "QUE **DIABLE** PENSES-TU EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE??? JE SUIS ASSIS? BUVANT UNE TASSE DE CAFÉ, ESSAYANT D'ÉCRIRE UNE LETTRE, UNIQUEMENT POUR DÉCOUVRIR QUE **MON** FILS EST EN COUVERTURE DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER POUR AVOIR ÉTÉ BLAISÉ à LA FOLIE PAR CELUI-QUI-A-SURVÉCUT!! **CELUI**-QUI-A-**SURVÉCUT**!!! "

Tout le monde dans la salle grimaçait, et se couvrait les oreilles, mais la voix de Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas fini.

"TU ES UN MALFOY!! TU AS UNE RÉPUTATION A ENTRETENIR! LES MALFOYS SONT FROIDS, DE MÉCHANTS CONNARDS QUI SE MOQUENT DES MALHEUREUX ET MANGE LES GENS HEUREUX AU PETIT DÉJEUNER!! ON **NE** SE PAVANE **PAS** EN EMBRASSANT LES GENS ET CHANTANT MADONNA ET COUCHANT AVEC CE **FOUTU** HARRY POTTER!!

TU AS DE **_SÉRIEUX_** Problème, DRACO MALFOY! ATTEND D'ËTRE EN VACANCE! NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UNE **Très** LONGUE DISCUSSION CONCERNANT LE COMPORTEMENT PROPRE AUX MALFOYS!! ET à PARTIR DE MAINTENANT ET JUSQU'à ce qu'on se voit conduis toi avec dignité!! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR FAIRE LA UNE COMME çA!!!

ET POUR TON PROPRE BIEN J'ESPÈRE QUE TU T'ES DÉBARRASSÉ DE CE RIDICULE LAPIN!!

Puis, la voix se fit plus douce et Lucius continua. "Oh, et ta mère m'a dis de te passer le bonjour, elle espère que tu as aimé les brownies qu'elle t'a envoyé et elle...heu, pense que ton lapin est mignon... Et heu... elle a hâtes de rencontrer Harry."

Et finalement il dit: "Oh, et dis à Severus que je lui dis salut."

Et la dessus, la lettre partit en fumée. Le silence était étourdissant, puis soudain leur des chuchotements éclatèrent un peu partout dans la salle.

Draco prit une grande inspiration. "Bon, et bien, je pense que je vais y aller. Si quelqu'un a besoin de moi, je serais caché sous une pierre quelque part." Il se leva pour sortir.

Harry lui saisit le bras. "Attend, amour, tout va bien, vraiment. Écoute, je vais venir avec toi, on pourrai de cacher quelque part juste tout les deux et –

"Oh non,"dit Draco, en faisant un pas en arrière. "Je ne pense pas non. Pas toi. En fait, je ne pense pas que je te veuille près de moi."

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Potter, tu n'es pas autorisé à faire ne serait-ce que m'embrasser tout pendant que je ne serais pas sûre que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ne se reproduira pas."

"QUOI?? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux."

"Je suis plus que sérieux. Je ne me ridiculiserais pas de la sorte encore une fois. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen d'éviter ça, et tu ferais mieux de le trouver."

"Mais Draco, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de là ou il faut commencer. Allez, je me retiendrai, je vais –

"Non," dit Draco fermement.

"Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire," se plaignit Harry, que le tour qu'avait prit la conversation commençait à énerver. Draco haussa juste les épaules.

"Va cherche ta copine à la cervelle, Granger et demande son aide, parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Pas de sexe tant qu'il n'y a pas de cure."

Et là, il partit, laissant derrière lui un Harry abasourdit, et bouche bée. Il regarda ses amis avec un mélange de choque et horreur, puis –

"**HERMIONE**!!!"

Et voilà j'espère que la réaction de Draco ne vous a pas déçu? Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve qu'Harry a raison, un Dray qui boude, c'est trop mignon! Pour tous ceux qui l'attendaient, vous venez d'avoir le grand retour de Lucius, étonnant, non? Et Narcissa? N'est elle pas excellente? Elle n'est pas là et pourtant je trouve qu'elle est génial! Bon la question maintenant est: Draco va-t-il rester fidèle à sa décision? Harry va-t-il le supporter? Lucius va-t-il réussir à écrire sa lettre? Les réponses dans le prochaine épisode: Sécheresse.

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Tout d'abord, **MERCI** à tous, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews, et elles m'ont fait plus que plaisir!

**Cho3**, **loutrine**, **serpentis-draco**, **kyras01**, **WendyMalfoy** ( et oui, t'as bien raison, si seulement..) **narcotic**, **miceliandre**et **lolodidie** :: merci beaucoup, pour vos reviews j'espère que la suite vous a plu malgré l'attente...

**Bob Chiri**: Kikoo! Alors toi tu trouve que c'est Harry le plus méchant? Pauvre pépère! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était leur faire plaisir, il pouvait pas savoir! Combien de temps vont durer leur bagarre? Juste une question: T'arrives à les imagines, vu leur caractère, amoureux calme et paisible? J'espère que ça répond à ta question. Ciao!

**Shetane**: contente que ça t'ais plu et je suis d'accord avec toi, DLM 3 est vraiment trop mignon!Au cas où ça t'intéresse, quelque a décidé de faire la fic: Draco de retour à Poudlar sous une autre identité et Harry Prof de LCFM .. kissou miss

**Onarluca**: Dray? Gêné? Naaannnn, quelle idéelol !

**Crackos**: Attention t'as de la concurrence pour la détention avec le prof de potion! Et pas des moindres la concurrence! Comme tu as pu le voir rendre l'appareil n'est pas exactement l'idée du petit Draco, bien au contraire...

**Orphée Potter**: Sans voix? Alors là tu m'épates! N'est il pas adorable ce petit Draco là Quand à sa réaction, m'en voudrais tu de dire qu'est- elle typiquement draconienne? kissous miss et a

**Miss Voldemorette**: la suite, tu viens de la lire, alors elle t'as plu la réaction de Draco? Moi, quand je l'ai lu j'ai adorée, surtout son comportement avec le lapin j'ai été faire un petit tour sur ta bio, vous vous amusé bien toutes les deux dit donc! J'ai lu la bas qu'Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix n'avait fait pleuré (ça m'a fais la même chose, et bizarrement pas quand Sirius meurt, après quand Harry se rend compte qu'il ne reviendra pas, une vrai fontaine crazysnape!)! Je parlais pas de ça pour ça, juste pour te demandé, tu es au courant que JKR aurait annoncé de nouvelle(s?) mort dans le prochain? je me suis dis que tu devrai être prévenu, pour anticipé le truc avant de le lire. Bye bye miss!

**Nfertiti**: tout à fait d'accord avec toi, bonjour la honte! Tu imagines, ça veut dire que Dumbledore et McGonagall savent qu'il est une bête au lit! De quoi te couper toute envie! Bisous

**Khisanth**: merci beaucoup, ta description de Draco est génial «le fier Draco Malfoy transformé en collégienne amatrice de lapinou et chantant de chanson d'amour» bien trouvé! Bisous et ciao!

**celine.s/Line/C-Line**: Que de compliment, merci beaucoup, petite question, ta grande soeur, elle lit des fic elle aussi? Moi je n'ai pas réussi à convertir la mienne, du coup, je ris toute seule, et on me prend pour une folle! Bisous

Her-mio-ne: Des morts? Ce mignon petit Dracoprovoqué des morts? Non! Enfin, je dois avouer que t'as pas tord car si il n'y en a pas eu, c'est pas parce que l'envie lui manquait ! Bisous et ciao!

**Kaorulabelle**: «rire en paix»? le nom de est bon! J'adhère! Imagine toi que hier j'écoutait 'like a virgine' ( oui je suis retombé dans les vieilles chanson de Madonna et elle me font mourir de rire) et je riais, et ma soeur m' a dit que je faisais peur! Moi elle ne gueule pas, elle a peur pour ma santé mentale! Sympas, non? kissou.

Sweetdeath: merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre t'ai plu tout autant. Ciao.

**Ange jedusor Potter**: merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce que tu viens de lire t'as plus, même si l'attente à été un peu plus long que d'habitude!

**Alinemcb**: Draco cute? Tout à fait miss, mais ne l'est il pas presque tout le temps ( J'adore le Dray boudeur!)

**Yami Aku**: salut vous! Draco et son lapin est il est vrai une image toute mimi, il a l'air tellement protecteur, un vrai Gryffondor lol! N'hésitez pas à me le dire pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux, mais comme j'ai tendance à travaille dans le speed, c'est à dire traduire dimanche, voire le lundi pour le lundi, c'est pas facile. Bisous

**Vert emeraude**: merci beaucoup pour les reviews que tu as laissé sur toutes mes fics, j'adore quand tu dérapes dans les messages, c'est rigolo, hi, hi; hi! comme tu vois, dray n'a pas nié, mais était-ce possible? petite précision, je ne suis pas l'auteur de la fic malheureusement, je ne fais que la traduire, tout le mérite en reviens a Jenaverre, l'auteur . Bisous et a

**Procne Aesoris**: salut! Comment ça va? Mieux? Le retour de la couche doit être dur, non? Et oui, comme tu l'as lu la prise de conscience n'a pas été très joyeuse pour lui. bisous miss!

**Dinoushette**: Quel bonheur de voir que tu as aimé! t'as pas eu trop de mal à te couché le soir? je dis ça parce qu'un oreiller humide c'est pas très agréable lol... enfin merci beaucoup et j'espère que le suite te fera autant t'effet! Bizou!

**Lemoncurd**:Hello! Est-ce que l'auteur a fumée? je ne sais pas mais c'est le cas j'adore l'effet que ça a sur elle!

J'ai lu quelque part qu'il y avait un défis demanda un lemon de 10 chapitre, sans aucune pose, et bien vu le résultat, sur Dray, je pense qu'il aurait pu le faire durant ces six heures. Quoi? ça te donne encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait, dommage. Sinon, je pense que si ron et Hermione n'ont pas alerté tout le monde c'est sûrement parce qu'ils avaient remarqué que Draco manquait lui aussi à l'appelle, enfin je suppose. Bisous miss

**Artoung**: kikoo! je suis ravie de voir que tu peux envoyé des reviews, et je suppose que du coup tu dois avoir moins de soucis pour la mise en page pour tes fics, non? J'ai déjà dis que j'adorais ton idée de fic avec les inventions folles des jumeaux? Oui? Et bien je le répète alors! Merci pour ton ch'ti message, m'a fais grand plaisir. J'ose espéré que la suite t'as plu. Gros bisou miss et ciao!

**Gwenaëlle**: Bonjour, bonjour, ravie de voir que tu ais aimé ce chapitre de folie, merci pour les compliments, je suis touchée la suite tu viens juste de l'avoir... bises

**Maddnambda**: Ou la la je crois que ça t'as plu, je me trompelol ? pour le Draco jaloux et tout le reste, je ne peux rien dire, et rien faire: tout est déjà écris car c'est une traduction, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas . Merci .

**Vif d'or**: merci beaucoup, et oui, le chapitre 15 est un grand chapitre! mais bon je te rassure, ce n'est pas le seul, à mon humble avis. Gros bisouss.

**Synopsis**: comment ils peuvent être encore ensemble? Tu connais le proverbe: qui aime bien, châtie bien? je crois qu'ils en sont la preuve vivantes (?) bisous a

**Yue-kero**: Bonjour tout va bien pour moi, et toi? J'espère que ce début d'année ce passe bien pour toi. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plaise toujours, et pour la suite de la porte, j'y travaille. J'ai déjà écris une bonne partie, elle devrais donc apparaître bientôt. Quand je ne sais pas, mais bien tôt. Kissou et bye bye.

**La Rose de Minuit**: kikoo, miss tout d'abord, je te rassure, tu n'es pas folle, et tu n'es pas la première à me demandé cette traduction. Comme tu as pu le voir j'ai fait un petit sondage. Alors Traduc de veela enigma ou pas tu sauras ça dans le prochain chapitre. Et aussi j'attends avec impatience de lire ta fic (dont je ne connais pas le nom encore, , mais bon c'est pas grave).ciao

**Oxaline**: je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc, pour une fois c'est un gryffondor qui corrompe un serpentard, t'y crois toi? C'est le monde à l'envers! Merci pour ta review et que pense tu de Lucius? N'est-il pas épatant? bisous.

**Lunu-la-lunatique** : Fâché ou ridiculisé? Pourquoi pas les deux? Enfin tu as eu les réponse à te question dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé... bye.

**Minerve:** salut tout d'abord merci de ta review. Et je crois que Dray se serait bien passé qu'Harry lui prouve qu'il pouvait le faire 10 fois de suite, tu crois pas? bye

**Zoomalfoy**: merci beaucoup pour tous ces encouragements, j'adore! J'en profite pour te dire que moi aussi j'adore tes fics, et j'attends d'ailleurs la suite de certaine avec impatience, mais comme je sais que ton accès au net est limité, ce n'est pas un cri, style: je veux le suite! C'est juste un bon courage! kissous miss et ciao!

**Shinabu-su**: merci beaucoup et bonne année a toi aussi. Sinon, pour ta question il y a au total 29 chapitres. Voilà a

****

**Aresse**: merci beaucoup, surtout que tu as laissé une review sur la plupart de mes fics. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira autan. Ciao.

Ça y est! J'ai fini! Merci a tous pour tous ces beaux messages, bonne semaine et gros kissoo a tous!


	17. Sécheresse

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jenaverre

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

bonjour à tous, désolée pour le chapitre précedant. Ce n'était, comme vous avez dû vous en douter, pas le bon. je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin, le plus important c'est que le chapitre est là.

Tout d'abord :

Résultat du vote pour Veela Enigma 6 pour 2 contre, 1 entre les deux donc la semaine prochaine, premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 17: Sécheresse (l'interlude)

- ou -

_comment Harry essaye de coucher_

"Merde, Hermione, tu peux pas aller plus _vite_?"

"Vraiment, Harry. Je fais de mon mieux. C'est un problème assez épineux. C'est très rare et il est assez difficile de trouver des renseignements dessus."

"C'est plus qu'horrible. Draco, pourrais-tu, _s'il te plaît_ reconsidérer ta position?"

"Pour la millionième fois, Potter, _non_."

" S'il te plaît?"

"Non."

"Oh, Allez! C'est pas _juste_."

"Harry, je sais que c'est nul, mais je ne peux pas risquer une fois encore de devenir fou, ok? Mon père me _tuerait_ puis, il te tuerait _toi_."

_Boudant_. "J'ai pas peur de ton père."

" Continue à chercher, Harry. On ne passe pas tout notre temps libre à la bibliothèque avec Granger pour rien."

_Un petit instant de silence pendant lequel tout le monde parcourut son livre_.

"Écoute, Draco, et si je te promets que le prochaine fois c'est toi qui seras au-dessus?"

"Harry, même lorsque nous aurons le contre sort, tu ferais _bien de croire _que je serais en effet dessus. Et ma réponse est toujours non."

_Silence frustré_.

"Ok, écoute, Draco, j'ai une idée. Et si je restais juste allongé, hummm? Je ne te toucherais même pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

"Tu restes immobile? Et ça, Harry, c'est supposé me tenter ? "

"Tu pourrais m'enduire de crème fouette et de chocolat, et ensuite en lécher lentement toutes les traces sur mon corps."

_Moment de silence_.

"Tentant. Mais non."

_Soupire_. _Puis…_

"Oooh, ok, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je t'apprends le sort des menottes. Tu pourras alors m'attacher à ton lit et t'envoyer en l'air avec moi."

"Harry! Je croyais qu'il avait inventé ce truc pour me faire peur!"

"Ouais, et bien…J'ai mentis. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione, n'es-tu pas supposé lire pour trouver un contre sort à notre petit problème?"

"Tu sais Harry, les choses iraient _probablement_ un peu plus vite si tu nous aidais à chercher, au lieu d'essayer de convaincre ton amant de coucher avec toi, avant qu'on ait trouvé la cure."

"Hermione, tu ne m'aides pas là. Tu es supposé dire, 'oh Malfoy, pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas baiser avec Harry parce que je suis sur le point d'exploser là.'"

" Mais je ne le suis pas."

" Marche avec moi, Hermione."

"Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles que Granger me mente pour qu'on couche ensemble!"

"Draco, ça fait _quatre_ jours. QUATRE jours. Je deviens fou."

"Oui, et bien ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour me mentir."

"Oh, es-tu en train de dire que j'ai été un vilain garçon?"

"Oui. Très."

"Tu as raison. J'ai été un très vilain garçon. Pourquoi ne me punirais tu pas, Draco?"

"Peut-être que je – oh, je vois où tu veux en venir. Très sournois de ta part, Harry. Mais ça ne marchera pas."

"Merde. Petite note personnelle : être moins transparent dans mes tentatives de d'ôter son pantalon à Draco..."

_Roulements d'yeux_. "T'es impossible, Harry. Maintenant, concentre toi. Plus vite on trouve un contre sort, plus vite on peut recommencer à baiser comme des lapins."

"En parlant de lapin que diable petit Draco Lucius porte-t-il?"

"Oh, n'est-ce pas adorable? C'est Blaise qui me l'a eu."

"Draco, ton petit lapin porte un tout petit t-shirt qui dit ' Fan d'Harry Potter à poil.'"

"Je sais. Ça vient du catalogue HPFC. Ils ont toute une ligne de petits vêtements pour animaux. Ils sont vraiment mignons."

"Pour _animaux_?" _Clignements d'oeil_. "Ma vie est quelque fois un peu surnaturelle."

"Tu sais, en fait le catalogue est vraiment génial. J'ai commandé pas mal de truc."

"Draco, c'est pas vrai."

"Si. J'ai même choisi quelques trucs pour mes parents, pour Noël. J'ai hâte de voir si mon père va aimer son nouveau pyjamas."

"Tu as commandé à ton _père_ un pyjamas qui viens du catalogue du Fan Club Harry Potter? Woaw, Malfoy. T'aurai pas des envies de mort ou quelque chose du genre?"

"Non, Granger. Il se trouve juste, que ce sont de très jolis pyjamas. D'une très belle soie italienne. Ils sont rouge Gryffondor avec de tout petits éclaires dorés un peu partout. Je lui ait pris des pantoufles assorties aussi."

"Je crois que je vais être malade."

"Oh, n'en fait pas tout un drame, Potter. Maintenant, concentre toi. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais j'ai tout aussi envie que toi qu'on trouve une cure."

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard tandis tout le monde avait recommencé à chercher_.

"Hé Draco?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu n'as pas répondu au sujet des menottes."

"Harry, Je vais dire non à toutes tes propositions."

"Mais vas-y! C'est pratiquement sans erreur possible! Tu m'attaches à un lit, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas utilise mes mains, tout ce que je peux faire c'est me lutter contre mes liens pendant que tu me fais tous pleins de choses indescriptibles."

_Un moment de silence, puis – _

"Merde, Harry, non! C'est trop risqué."

_Nouveau soupire. Puis – _

"Oooh, oh, cette idée là est brillante. Celle ci va marcher. Je peux être ton esclave. C'est toi qui commandes. J'obéirais à toutes tes demandes et tu pourras m'ordonner tous ce que tu veux."

_Un très long moment de silence_.

"Tu sais, c'_est_ assez tentant."

"Je peux ramper tes genoux, et réaliser le moindre de tes caprices, et je t'appellerai Maître, je mettrais même du cuir et une laisse si tu veux."

_Pause_.

"Et bien, peut-être que nous pourrions – attend une seconde! Harry James Potter, où _diable _as tu appris toutes ces choses?"

"Oh, heu…tu sais…ici et là."

"Harry Potter, t'es une sale petite pute."

"Mais je peux être _votre_ sale petite pute, Maître Malfoy."

_Frissons_. "Woua…Maître Malfoy. J'aime _vraiment _la manière dont ça sonne." _Secoue la tête pour effacer de toutes ces idées dégoûtantes._ "Ok, rien de tout ça. On a du travail. De plus, je parie qu'on est sérieusement en train de foutre la trouille à Granger"

"En fait, aime bien ça."

"Yeurk, _Hermione_!"

"Quoi? Tu crois que Ron et moi ont pas déjà joué à tous ces petits jeux?"

"HERMIONE!!!"

"GRANGER!!!"

"Oh, alors les gars vous êtes le seul couple qui puisse être un peu spécial?"

"Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, Herm, et que cette conversation n'est qu'un très long et mauvais rêve."

_Moments de silence._

"En fait, maintenant que le choque initial est passé, je pense que c'est génial que Weasley et toi aimiez avoir une vie sexuelle variée et sauvage."

"Draco, ne l'encourage pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

"Je suis sérieux. Granger, je paris que tu es un vrai chat sauvage dans un lit."

"Et bien je dirais juste que la lecture peut avoir certain avantage parfois."

"yeuk, yeuk, yeuk" _Couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains_. "Ça va aller, Harry, ça va aller. Je suis dans un endroit agréable et je ne pense pas à Ron et Hermione… je suis dans un endroit calme et heureux …"

"Je pense qu'on a sérieusement foutu la trouille à Potter, Granger."

"Ouais, et bien au moins il n'est plus en train d'essayer de t'entraîner dans son lit."

_Tout le monde repris sa recherche quelques minutes_.

"Ok, Draco, c'es la meilleur idées que j'ai eu jusqu'ici. Je vais te laisser me soumettre à l'imprérium."

_Des yeux écarquillés_. "Le... l'impréium? _Vraiment_?"

"Oui, vraiment. Imagine, Draco. Tu peux m'ordonner les fantasme les plus sordides que tu n'ais jamais eu, et je serais incapable de t'arrêter. Je serais complètement sous ton contrôle."

_Goulps. _"Et bien, peut être que si j'ai un complet contrôle, ça ne serait pas si risqué."

"Exactement. Tu pourras commander le moindre de mes mouvements, chacun de mes sons, de mes désirs –

"Oh, Harry, arrêtes. Tu sais très bien que l'Imprériun ne marche pas sur toi."

"_Hermione_!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, tu m'as menti _encore_?? Je ne _peux_ pas te croire!"

"Regarde ce que t'as fait, Hermione! J'avais presque réussis à l'avoir!"

"Harry, je ne vais pas rester là et te laisser mentir à Malfoy pour que tu puisses le baiser encore à la folie."

"Hermione, je pense que toi et moi allons avoir une longue et sérieuse discussion ce soir sur ce veux dire être les 'meilleurs amis'. Parce que crois moi, les amis sont sensés s'aider à coucher. C'est la règle."

"Non ça ne l'est pas."

"SI, ça l'est. Demande à Ron. Là, il aurait à dit à Draco que je étais exceptionnellement vulnérable à l'imprérium et qu'on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air tout de suite."

"Harry Potter, tu es véritablement méprisable."

"De ta part, Draco, je prends ça comme un compliment."

"Ouais, et bien tu vas vraiment avoir des ennuis."

" Ne me donne pas de faux espoir sale allumeur."

"Écoute, t'as pas peur que _Je_ puisse moi te baiser à la folie durant l'un de tes scénarios?"

"Non. Tu ne pourrais pas me baiser à la folie si je jouais ton esclave, étais attaché au lit et sous impérium. T'es pas assez virile pour ça."

"Oh tu n'as pas dit ça."

"Oh, désolé mais si, je crois que je viens juste de le dire."

'Va te faire voir, Potter."

"Draco, j'en serais plus qu'heureux mais mon petit ami, pire qu'une mauviette frigide et bégueule de première année de Poufsoufle un est taré qui n'arrête pas de dire non."

"Pourquoi est-ce que – tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas besoin de menottes, ou d'impérium pour ça espèce d'insupportable crétin. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de la table qui est juste là. Prépare toi, Potter, parce que je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne sentes plus ton cul et tu seras –

"Honnêtement, Malfoy. J'arrive pas à croire que tu tombes avec ça."

"Tomber pour quoi?"

"Hermione, _ferme là_."

"Malfoy, Harry essaye juste de t'amener à coucher avec lui en insultant ta virilité."

"Je ne comp – attend." _Réfléchit une seconde._ "Ooooooh. J'ai saisi. Joli coup, Potter. Woua, j'arrive pas à croire que je me suis presque fait avoir."

"T'es morte pour moi, Hermione."

"Oh, ne sois pas si mélodramatique, Harry. Laisse ce pauvre Draco tranquille."

"Ok, d'accord. C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire. Peut-être que je vais juste prendre mon joli petit cul et mon talent universellement reconnu et l'amener dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus compréhensif. Peut-être Blaise ou Seamus, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

"Ne plaisantes même pas avec ça, Potter. Tu es à _moi_."

"On est possessive, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, on l'est. Maintenant retire ça."

"Hummm…je ne sais pas. Apparemment, je suis assez excité, et Blaise et Seamus m'ont tout les deux semblés assez mignon dernièrement …"

"Tu cherches à mourir, Potter?"

"Non, je cherche à te baiser, je peux?"

"Non."

"Et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'offrir à Blaise et Seamus. Tu sais, je te paris que je peux m'occuper des deux en même temps."

"_Pourquoi tu_ –

"Oh, honnêtement, Draco, arrête de grogner. Harry, arrête de rendre Draco jaloux pour qu'il te saute dessus pour te prouver que tu es à lui."

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu fais, Potter? Petite _traîné_."

"Merde, Hermione! Tu vas vraiment être sur ma liste noir."

"Harry, je pensais que tu aimais Draco. Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose qui pourrai lui causé de l'embarras, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais, Harry. Je pensais que tu m'aimais." _Soupire dramatique_.

"Belle tentative les gars. Ce petit speech aurait peut-être marché il y a quelques jours, mais là, vous parler directement à ma libido et croyez moi elle n'écoute pas un mot de ce que vous dîtes."

_Roulement d'yeux_. "Écoutes, Harry, continue juste de chercher, ok? Malfoy, toi aussi. On va trouver une cure, je vous le promet."

"Bien. Mais il faut que tu saches ça, Draco: dés qu'on aura une cure, je vais te jeter sur la première surface plane que je trouverais. Je vais te faire haleter, et gémir de plaisir. Je vais t'arracher tes vêtements et tracer de ma langue chaque part de ton corps. Je vais te faire crier mon nom si fort que les murs du château vont trembler, et ensuite _je_ vais gémir et crier _ton_ nom et te supplier de me faire des choses qui devraient être illégale. Finalement, je vais t'enculer si bien et si fort que tu vas devoir t'accrocher au dernier lambeau de bon sens, et juste lorsque que tu penseras que tu ne pourras pas supporter une seconde de plus de extase, je vais recommencer, encore et _encore_."

_Une longue pause. Grands yeux écarquillés. Desserrement de cravate, et un bruyant gloups. Puis – _

"Merde, Granger, tu peux pas aller plus _vite_???"

Alors, ça vous à plus ? Qui aurait imaginé qu'Harry avait tous ça en lui ? N'est-ce pas très vilain de sa part de se servir de la jalousie de dray comme ça ? le prochain chapitre s'appelle : Action ou vérité.

Réponses aux reviews :

Orphée Potter : coucou miss, comme tu le vois Drago n'a pour l'instant pas changer de position sur le sujet et tu avait raison Harry est incontrôlable, je dirais même que son côté serpentard ressort de plus en plus. Lucius ? Je ne dis rien, tu verras par la suite... Bisous

La rose de minuit : hello, comme tu le vois Veela Enigme commence la semaine prochaine, j'espère que tu aimeras. Sinon, je suis allé voir ta fic, et je t'ai laissé des reviews (je te le dis car je crois qu'il y a un petit soucis à ce niveau là avec fanfic car j'en ai découvert là en répondant). J'attends d'ailleurs la suite... ciao !

Shinobu-Sû : Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu as bien raison, ils sont tout mimi quand ils font des papouilles... sauf qu'en ce moment, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir (ou pouvoir) en faire. Bye

Lunenoire : Tout d'abord merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot à chaque chapitre, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise bien que tu ne sois pas un fan des Harry/Draco. J'aime beaucoup ton proverbe « serpentard d'un jour... serpentard toujours ». Ce qui m'amène à dire : Harry prend garde ! Je trouve que tu te Serpentarises de plus en plus, non ? Des envies de meurtre ? Sur nos petits chéris ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas, niak, niak, niak... ciao.

Jaade : j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais adoré, je me trompe ? lol enfin, j'espère que ça continu et merci pour la review. Bye.

Yami Aku : hello vous ! Alors qu'as-tu pensé de DLM, le petit lapinou dans ce chapitre ? Moi je l'imagine trop bien avec son petit T-shirt ! Et comme tu peux le voir je crois que niveau désespoir, Dray a rattrapé Harry.. Qui avouons le est assez sadique dans ce chapitre, non ? Désolée pour les fautes, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, promis ! bizousss

Serpentis-draco : et oui on se demande lequel est plus a plaindre, quoique chacun dans leur registre, évidement.. Merci pour ton petit message, m'a fais grand plaisir.

Artoung : kikoo ! je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, car moi aussi elle m'a fait déliré quand je l'ai lu ! T'as eu le temps de regarder la belle Amélie ? Et de sourire bêtement devant ton écran... heu, non ça c'est moi qui fait ça, oups ! Pour la date ne t'en fait pas. Si tout se passe bien, je posterais mes fics d'un cyber en février car je ne suis pas chez moi ; alors même si je peux travailler sur le chapitre suivant je ne pourrais pas te l'envoyer avant Mars puisque que je n'aurais ni word ni tout le tralalal. Bisous et a .

Nfertiti : hello miss ! Je vois que ce chapitre t'a beaucoup inspiré ? Surtout les déboires épistolaires de notre pauvre Lucius, je crois comprendre ? Je crois que l'image de Draco sur 'Like a virgin' restera graver dans ma mémoire, je n'arrive plus à écouter la chanson sans être mdr. Hermione, trouver une solution ? Elle voudrait bien la pauvre, mais ça doit pas être simple avec toutes la pression qu'on lui même sur le dos ... bisous

Tête de noeud : désolée pour les fautes, j'essais d'éviter mais je crois que c'est pas gagner ! Comment Harry fait pour supporter la mauvaise fois de son copain ? Je sais pas, mais bon je crois qu'au vu de ce chapitre, ils se valent tout les deux, non ? Pour l'autre question, tu as déjà eu t'as réponse dans ce chapitre : il fait de son mieux ! Bisous et bye.

Grosse Marmotte : merci beaucoup, comme tu as du le lire un peu plus haut, L'autre traduction commence la semaine prochaine, j'espère qu'elle te plairas. Bisous et ciao !

Crackos : Ne pars pas perdu d'avance avec Severus, pense que Lucius est marié avec une belle femme (soit un peu tarée sur les bords, mais bon...) ciao !

Miss voldemorette : kikoo ! Tout d'abord quelle drôle de phrase : « je suis fière de lui, il a pas changé son lapin en fourchette » elle m'a fait mdr. Pour les futures morts, non je ne sais pas, et même si je savais, je ne te le dirais pas, parce que je le savais pour Sirius et ça m'a déçu un truc de malade. Bon j'avoue j'avais lu un article sur le tome 5 dont le titre laissait prévoir qu'il y avait des révélations, mais j'y ai pas cru : j'ai eu tord et je les ai maudit ! Moralité ne plus lire d'article sur les livres avant de les avoir lu. ! Pour ton débat intérieur, je crois bien que c'est trop tard, les dés sont jetés, ah, ah, ah !!. Merci pour ton offre de me betareadé (ça se dit ?) mais je suis incapable d'avoir une beta. Je travaille toujours à la dernière minute dont soit mon beta doit le faire dans le speed, soit il ne peut pas le faire du tout dans les temps, j'ai donc abandonné l'idée. Et j'essais de faire de mon mieux, j'espère que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, si ? Bisous et a

Shetane : kikoo, merci toi aussi ! Le bouche à oreille marche pour les chapitres de fics ? Je ne savais pas, mais c'est génial... Pour ce qui est de Dray, as tu vraiment pensé un seul instant que les gryffondors n'allaient pas en profiter pour se moquer de lui ?lol Ils ont beau avoir de l'honneur et tout le tralala, ce sont quand même des bon vivants, qui aiment s'amuser, pouvaient-il avoir une meilleur occas. ? Naaannn et avoue : tant mieux ! Comme tu as du le voir Harry as déjà commencé à souffrir, ah, ah, ah. Et pendant que j'y pense, 'La rose de minuit' a décidé d'écrire la fic dont j'ai soumit l'idée donc si tu es toujours intéressée elle a écrit 2 chapitres... Bisous et ciao !

Fébla : Une sécheresse qui s'abattrait sur Poudlar ? C'est une idée intéressante, mais comme tu le vois même si c'était le cas, je me demande ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans leur chambre... N'est-il pas courageux notre petit Dray ? Luttant vaillamment contre la perversion Gryffondienne ? Bisous miss

Andromède : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Miceliandre : on peut dire que le réveil à été mouvementé, oui, et pour notre plus grand plaisir! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu tout autant...

Lovely A : je suis contente de voir que tu ais aimé, car je crois que tu as aimé ? lol Tous ces sacrifices pour la fic ? Je suis flattée même si tu as raison, jenaverre est excellente, on se demande où elle va chercher ses idées ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu d voir que la parution va être s'espacer, mais rassure toi, veela engigme est génial aussi, pas dans le même genre mais excellente tout de même. Bisous et ciao !

Narcotic : merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu...

Wendymalfoy : merci, et le premier chapitre de veela enigma commence la semaine prochaine... ciao !

Vif d'or : comme tu l'as vu, la décision est bien difficile a tenir... Surtout avec un Harry tentateur... gros bisous et bye :

Oxaline : non, au départ la corruption n'était pas intentionnelle mais comme tu le vois ça le deviens de plus en plus. C'est comme si Draco devenait gryfondesque et Harry serpenptard, non ?

Drake miako : bonjour, merci d'avoir pris la peine de voter, mais je suis désolée : la majorité a votée et veela enigma arrive donc la semaine prochaine. Pas trop déçut j'espère ? Dis toi que le dragon apprivoisé n'est pas encore fini, il reste encore douze chapitres !

Jessy : pauvre Harry ? Pauvre Dray aussi, non ? Surtout si il doit supporter les avances d'Harry durant touts ce temps ! Merci de ta review, ciao !

Merci a tous, passé une bonne semaine et à la prochaine pour le premier chapitre de Veela enigma ! bisous


	18. action ou vérité

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jenaverre

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y mettre. Pour tous ceux qui n'aurai eu que la version ratée du chapitre précédant, l'erreura été corrigé, faites-y un petit détour...

Merci à tout ceux et celle qui ont reviewé veela Enigma.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 18: Action vérité, Première partie : un gros malentendu

Après la folie du jeudi de la semaine précédente, la vie à Poudlar était clairement de retour à la normal. Aucun étudiant n'avait fait la Une d'aucun journal ou magasin. Personne n'avait reçu de beuglante pour ne pas se comporter comme un salop odieux et froid. Et personne n'avait fait de déclaration d'amour, ni dédier de chanson de Madonna durant le dîner. La vie était donc calme et paisible.

Pour tout le monde sauf pour Harry et Draco.

Parce que pour nos deux héros, la vie n'était ni calme, ni paisible ni quoique ce soit d'autre que très frustrante et exaspérante.

Ça faisait une semaine et un jour.

Une _semaine _et un _jour._

C'était le temps qui c'était écoulé depuis que Draco avait posé son ultimatum au petit déjeuner. Et la frustration sexuelle n'était bonne pour aucun des deux.

Harry faisait de longs et nombreux tours de terrain de Quidditch en volant, et ce plusieurs fois par jours, et il passait une bonne partie de son temps séquestrer derrière les tentures de son lit.

Draco faisait de grands tours de Poudlar en courant et prenait de longue douches chaudes, mais cela ne trompait personne.

Les deux garçons étaient tendus, irritables et prêt à tuer. Quelque chose devait se passer.

Et parce que le destin peut être clément (même avec des sorciers adolescents), le vendredi, tard dans l'après-midià la bibliothèque de la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlar quelque chose se survint enfin.

"EUREKA!"

Deux paire d'yeux, emplies d'un désespoir certain se dirigèrent vers le visage d'Hermione puis, se remplirent d'espoir en voyant l'air joyeux et triomphant de leur amie.

"J'AI TROUVÉ!"

Deux paires de poumons retenaient à présent leurs souffles, attendant d'entendre la suite …

"Je suis la _meilleure_! Ouais, c'est vrai! Qui est la reine, hein? _Qui est la reine_? Hermione Granger, Voilà qui c'est. Oh yeah."

"PUTAIN HERMIONE! Qu' est-ce que t'as trouvé?"

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas prendre ce ton là avec moi, Harry. Après tout j'ai quelques informations que tu pourrais trouver _assez_ intéressantes."

" Dis. Le. Nous. Simplement," lui dis sèchement Harry, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai finalement trouvé l'informations que nous cherchions dans un livre d'Histoireécrit entre parenthèses par le Professeur Binns. Écoutez ça. Il se trouve qu'il y a plusieurs siècles, au milieu du Moyen Age, vécut un sorcier du nom de Algernon l'Amoureux."

"Algernon l'Amoureux? Comme c'est intéressant. Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les vieux sorciers avaient des noms spécifiques, comme Wendolyn le Bizarre et Uric le drôle de type par exemple? Pourquoi est-ce que cette tradition a disparu?"Demanda Draco, curieux.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est une question intéressante," répliqua Hermione pensive.

"Il y a une autre question intéressante: Pourquoi DIABLE est-ce que vous parlez du nom bizarre des sorciers alors qu'on est supposé trouver une solution au le problème de Draco?"Demanda Harry, très agité.

Draco plissa les yeux. "Comment ça _mon_ problème, Potter? Tout est _ta _faute."

"Ma faute? C'est toi qui as autant de endurance qu'un Poufsouffle de première année," Répliqua Harry irrité.

"Oh, sympa," Draco regarda Harry avec fureur "Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait remettre cette tradition à jour, et redonner des noms spéciaux aux sorciers. On va même commencer avec toi, Potter. Tu seras Harry l'Excité. (1)"

"Très drôle. Et _toi_ tu pourrais être Draco le Frigide."

"Je pense qu'on est supposé mettre une petite allitération quelque part, connard."

"Ok, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Draco la bite impassible (2)? Il y a une allitération."

"Oh, très intelligent, Potter. Crétin."

"QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT," dit Hermione d'un ton très haut afin d'arrêter leurs chamailleries, "Il semblerait que ce gars était incroyable au lit. Il baisait à la folie à chaque fois. Le Casanova des sorciers. C'était inévitableà chaque fois il baisait ses partenaires à la folie et parfois même cette folie, cette incohérence durait des jours."

"Wouaw," dit Draco, impressionné.

"Sans blague. Le problème arriva lorsqu'il entama aventure clandestine avec l'un des chevaliers de la cours du roi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire avec son chevalier puisque celui ci était censés être hétéro, et qui plus est marié, et qu'il ne pouvait pas courir partout en étant fou. Ça aurait directement révélé leur aventure. Il semblerait qu'Algernon et son chevalier attirèrent le maître de potion de la cour pour qu'il leurs fabrique une contre potion."

"Comment ils ont fait exactement pour "l'attirer" ?" demanda Harry, curieux.

"Le livre ne le dit pas exactement, mais dit en passant que le maître de potion avait un penchant pour le thé, les crêpes et les robes de princesse."

"Ah. Bien. Continues, alors."

"Et bien apparemment ils ont réussi. Ils ont crée une contre potion qui aurait des effets sur la magie de la personne et préviendrait l'apparition dans le cerveaux des nuages qui cause « la folie de la baise ». Et il y a encore mieux, les directives sont juste là."

"DONNE MOI ÇA!"

Draco arrache le livre des mains d'Hermione et parcourut rapidement les instructions. "Ça a l'air assez simple. Bile d'Armadillo, un peu de bubobulb plus de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle, tous sont des ingrédients de potion assez standards. Nous pouvons le brasser en un claquement de doigts. "

"Alors QU'EST-CE qu'on fait encore à parler dans le bibliothèque?" s'exclama Harry.

"Attends. Oh non."

"_Quoi_?" demanda Harry très irrité. Sa frustration sexuelle n'était pas d'accord.

"Et bien, on peut le faire en une trentaine de minutes, mais aprèsça doit se reposer pendant au moins six heures le temps que tout se mélange bien."

"Ok. Si on commence maintenantça devrai être prêt vers minuit, c'est ce que tu me dis?"

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Oui."

"ET bien, ALLONS FAIRE CETTE MERDE!"

Draco et Hermione fabriquèrent ensemble la potion en un claquement de doigt (Harry avait été sorti de la salle de potion à coup de pieds aux fesses à cause de ses remarques sarcastiques et parce qu'il était incapable de mettre ses mains ailleurs que sur Draco), puis ils montèrent la potion dans la chambre d'Harry pour qu'elle s'y repose durant les six prochaines heures. Cela serait prêt comme prévu au environ de minuit.

Le dîner arriva, puis passa et maintenant plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Blaise avait rejoint leur groupe attendant Seamus, qui avait une lettre à finir. Ron et lui jouaient à présent aux échecs (Blaise perdait allégrement, les échecs n'ayant jamais été son truc), Hermione venait juste de disparaître pour aller nourrir Pattenrond, et Harry et Draco étaient chacun assis à un bout du sofa, s'obstinant à ne pas se toucher mes ne détachant leurs yeux l'un de l'autre non plus.

"Alors, quand est-ce que la potion sera prêt déjà?" demanda Ron, en regarda son cavalier transformé la reine de Blaise en poussière. Ron, Blaise, et Seamus (parce que Blaise le lui avait dit pour une raison dont personne n'était vraiment sûre) étaient les seules personnes avec Hermione à savoir qu'une potion infusait dans la chambre d'Harry.

"Minuit," Dit Harry en étudiant le cou de Draco et en essayant de décider où exactement il allait commencer à l'embrasser lorsque minuit serait là.

"Et ça fait combien de temps déjà?" demanda distraitement Blaise en plaça l'un de ses pions dans la ligne directe du fou de Ron.

"Huit jours," répliqua un Draco ombrageux en arrachant mentalement la chemise d'Harry, maudissant tous les boutons.

"Wouaw. Vous, les gars, vous ne vous êtes pas ne serais-ce qu'embrassé depuis _huit _jours?" Harry et Draco acquiescèrent sans se quitter des yeux. "Et bien. J'imagine que ça va être un sacré spectacle à minuit. Je veux une place au premier rang. Vous vendez des billets?"

"Va au diable, Blaise," répondit Draco, alors que Seamus entrait dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que Blaise a fait cette fois?" demanda l'irlandais en entendant le dernier commentaire de Draco. Blaise lui sourit.

"J'ai juste demandé des billets pour la Potter-Malfoy extravaganza qui va avoir lieu à minuit ce soir, lorsque Draco aura finalement prit son antidote. Tu sais que j'ai eu un faible pour ce qui est de regarder les blonds et les bruns ensemble," Blaise finit sa phrase en jetant un regard lascif à un Seamus aux cheveux cendrés, qui lui sourit en retour.

"Tout comme moi," répondit Seamus avec un clin d'oeil, "Ou peutêtre ai-je juste un faible pour les bruns. Je les aime grand, brun et beau."

Blaise lui sourit en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs. D'une manière ou d'une autre le fait que Seamus et lui flirtait l'un avec l'autre ne fut pas remarqué par les trois autres occupants de la pièce qui étaient près d'eux. En fait, Draco était à présent furieux, pensant que Seamus parlait encore d'Harry.

"Finnigan, je t'ai dis un million de fois déjà de garder tes pensées sordides sur Harry pour toi. Ou est-ce une procédure commune à tous les sale Moldus de ne pas apprendre les bonne manières à la maison?"

Dès l'instant où ces mots passèrent sa bouche, Draco sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Réel petit ami ou pas, Harry n'avait pas changé sa politique de "tu n'insulteras _pas_ mes amis ". Surtout pas. Harry saisit la cheville de Draco et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu, le dos sur le canapé. Avant que Draco ne puisse s'échapper, Harry avait enjambé ses jambes et tenait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

"Draco Malfoy, excuses-toi _tout de suite_" dit-il, essayant très fortement d'ignorer combien il était agréable de sentir à nouveau Draco s'agite sous lui.

"Hum, eh bien! Laisse moi y penser... – qu'est-ce que tu penses de NON?" dit sarcastiquement Draco, qui faisait de son mieux pour ignorer combien le fait d'avoir Harry au dessus de lui l'excitait.

Pourquoi Draco n'arrêtait-il pas de lutter? Il créait des frottements à tous les bons endroits. Harry secoua sa tête et tenta de se concentrer. "Je suis sérieux, Draco. Retire ça ou tu vas être vraiment, mais vraiment désolé."

"C'est vrai? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je refuse?" demanda Draco essayant toujours de lutter pour s'écarté de la prise d'Harry. Il n'était pas d'humeur de présenter des excuses à qui que ce soit.

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis eut un petit sourire méchant. "Retire, ou je t'embrasses," le menaça-t-il. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il arrêta de bouger.

"Tu n'oserais pas, salop."

"Oh, que _si_ j'oserai."

Draco plissa ses yeux. "Tu bluffes."

"Ah oui?" à ces mots, Harry se baissa et plaça un doux baiser à la base du cou de Draco, juste à la limite du col de sa chemise. Suite au premier toucher des lèvres d'Harry sur sa peau depuis plus d'une semaine, le blond prit une grande inspiration.

"Potter," réussit-il a dire, mais Harry traçait à présent tout une ligne de baiser sur son cou. La respiration de Draco se fit plus nettement laborieuse.

"Harry, arrête, je ne peux pas –

"Si tu veux que je stoppe tu ferais mieux de t'excuser." La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un souffle tandis que ses baiser atteignait l'oreille de Draco. Il mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille de Draco qui poussa un petit gémissement.

"Sale connard," souffla Draco tandis qu'Harry traçait de sa langue le pourtour de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. "Bien, c'est bon, ok Harry, t'as gagné" réussit à dire le blond à travers le nuage de désir qui l'enveloppait. Harry s'arrêta un instant, sa déception était si grande qu'elle frappa Draco de plein fouet. Les yeux se bloquèrent sur ceux de l'autre, et Draco vit tout le désir qui irradiait les yeux d'Harry. A la vue du visage d'Harry, les dernières parcelles de bonnes résolutions de Draco s'écroulèrent.

"Finnigan," commença Draco sans détacher son regard d'Harry.

"Oui, Malfoy?" demanda Seamus, attendant manifestement des excuses.

"Casses-toi et crèves."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche tomba et à cause du choc il perdit sa prise sur Draco. Draco profita rapidement de son avantage et poussa Harry de toutes ses forces. Harry tomba su sofa et cogna le sol à grand bruit, Draco au dessus de lui à présent. Draco le mit rapidement sur le dos, et Harry se retrouva piéger sous le poids du blond. L'instant suivant, les lèvres de Draco trouvaient les siennes, et Harry laissait échapper un gémissement. Embrasser à nouveau Draco était de la pure félicité, la sensation de ces lèvres contre les siennes lui fit tourner la tête. La langue de Draco se glissa dans la bouche d'Harry, et la salle commune disparut et tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche de Draco, ses mains, sa peau cessa d'exister.

En une minutes les mains d'Harry furent dans les cheveux de Draco et celle de Draco sur le torse d'Harry, et chacun tirait sur les vêtements de l'autre avec tant de force que l'on entendit des bruits de déchirure et de boutons qui sautent et Harry était sûre qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu avec autant de force de toute sa vie et –

"Hé tous le monde, qu'est-ce que – oh non! Harry, Draco, stop! STOP! POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEUX ARRÊTEZ LES!"

Hermione venait juste de rentrer et à sa grande consternation, Harry et Draco étaient engagés dans une session de pelotage, pendant que tous le monde les regardait avec un certain respect. Revenant à la réalité, Seamus se mit entre les deux pendant que Ron et Blaise saisissaient respectivement Harry et Draco et les séparaient.

Draco grognait. "Blaise, lâche moi tout de suite! Qu'est ce que tu _fous_?"

Ron ne s'en tiraitpas mieux avec Harry, qui semblait prêt à mordre. "Ron, Laisse moi!" Il secoua la tête, et Hermione les regardait furieuse.

"Franchement vous deux. J'ai passé toute la semaine à chercher une solution pour vous ,et elle va être prête à minuit. MINUIT! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre?"

"Dégages, Granger. Je viens juste de décider que je me moque de ce que le reste de l'école me verra faire, ou de quel animal je vais me faire ou de quelle chanson je vais chanter. Je veux juste Harry."

"Malfoy, Tu t'en moqueras vraiment quand tu finiras à la Une des journaux et que ton père va t'envoyer une nouvelle Beuglante. Qui sait, peutêtre que cette fois, il va te déshonorer." A cette idée, Draco se calma un peu.

"Et _toi_," dit Hermione à un Harry qui se débattait toujours et que Ron avait du mal à tenir, "Tu devrais vraiment avoir plus de considération. Draco est passé par des moments terribles la dernière fois que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air. Tu ne peux pas te contrôler pendant encore quatre heures pour lui éviter d'être embarrassé?" Harry la regarda, furieux mais arrêta malgré tout de se débattre.

"_Bien_," cacha-t-il le regard meurtrier et malheureux mais se sentant coupable après le petit discours d'Hermione'. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous suggères de faire pendant ces quelques heures?"

Hermione réfléchit un instant. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit action/vérité?"

"Action/vérité? C'est absolument génial!" s'exclama Blaise enthousiaste.

"C'est quoi Action/vérité?" demanda Ron, et les autre levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, tu verras," dit Seamus, qui connaissait bien le jeu. "On pourrait inviter quelques personnes supplémentaires, non?"

"Bien sûre. Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne pas inviter d'autres Gryffondors?"

"Je ne fais pas un Action/vérité avec un parterre de Sainte Nitouche de Gryffondors," souffla Draco hautain, et Hermione soupira.

"D'accord. Blaise et toi pouvez quelque Serpentards si vous voulez."

"Fantastique. Viens, Draco, allons-y," dit Blaise en tirant sur le bras de Draco. "On se retrouve disons à la salle sur demande dans quinze minutes?"

"Ça me semble bien." Draco et Blaise s'en allèrent, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Seamus commencèrent à recruter d'autre Gryffondors pour le jeu.

Le groupe des Gryffondor était presque arrivéà la Salle sur Demande lorsque Harry remarqua que sa chemise était toute déchirée.

"Oh, merde. C'est Draco qui a dû me faire ça," pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas flâner toute la soirée à moitié dévêtu. Il arrêta Ron et Hermione un moment

" Allez-y les gars," dit Harry en montrant sa chemise. "Je dois repartir pour me changer." Ses compagnons acquiescèrent et il refit le chemin jusqu'à la tour. Il fouilla dans sa malle et mit des vêtements Moldu que Draco lui avait acheté En fait il mit le même t-shirt vert moulant qu'il avait mit le lendemain de le journée au Pré-au-Lar. Il ne savait toujours pas combien il était irrésistible dedans. C'était juste qu'il aimait la couleur.

Il lui fallut plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu pour se changer, mais il se retrouva bientôt à traverser le Hall en courant pour aller vers l'endroit où se déroulait la soirée. Il était sur le point de tourner au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Draco.

"Ça me rends juste triste de penser combien ça aurait pu être bien entre nous pendant tout ce temps."

Harry s'arrêta.

"Je sais, mais parfois il faut du temps pour comprendre les choses, tu sais?" La voix de Blaise qui répondit à Draco, se répéta dans le corridor. Harry haussa un sourcil.

De quoi diable était-il en train de parler? Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais vraiment, vraiment pas écouter les conversations des autres, et encore moi celles de son petit copain, mais il était curieux. Il se faufila silencieusement au bord du mur, et se s'appuya autant que possible sur le mur, allongeant son cou pour écouter la conversation qui se tenait entre Draco et son ex petit copain.

Soudain, il entendit un petit pouf , et une voix près de son oreille droite, dit "Harry Potter, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu ne devrais pas écouter les conversations de ton petit ami, c'est très impoli"

Un tout petit Harry Potter était maintenant sur son épaule droite, portant son uniforme d'école complet, cravate et casque compris, et il était debout avec les mains sur les hanches et regardait Harry désapprouvant. Cependant, avant qu'Harry est pu rétorquer il y eu un autre petit pouf et un autre image apparu sur son épaule gauche.

Cette image était elle aussi un tout petit Harry, mais avec une différence majeur : _cet_ Harry portait l'uniforme des S_erpentards,_ complété par la cravate vert et argent. Le petit Harry-Serpentard roula des yeux devant le petit Harry-Gryffondor.

"Honnêtement, quelle princesse. Laisse lui une pause, il veux juste écouter ce que son petit ami dit derrière son dos. C'est pas comme si il faisait quelque chose d'illégal."

"Oh, Alors ça rend les choses acceptables? Juste parce qu'il pourrai faire quelque chose de pire? Beau travail. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'écoutes, je ne le saurais jamais."

"C'est mieux de m'écouter moi qu'un vertueux et pompeux petit héros qui l'envoie toujours en pleine cambrousse là où il doit se battre contre le diabolique mage noir."

"Ça s'appelle être _courageux_, andouille! Quelque chose dont _toi,_ tu n'as clairement jamais entendu parler et –

Harry s'échappa des chamailleries des deux mini-Harry en entendant la voix de Draco.

"Je sais, mais nous aurions dûêtre toujours ensemble, Blaise. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais c'est comme si nous étions parfait l'un pour l'autre. Ça m'a pris du temps pour le réaliser. Je n'arrive pas à croire combien j'ai été aveugle."

"Draco, je te jure que sous cet extérieur froid, moqueur et sexy, tu n'es qu'un grand romantique, n'est-ce pas?"

la bouche d'Harry lui en tombe. Est-ce que Draco se remettait avec Blaise derrière son dos?

" Ferme la, Blaise. J'en pense chaque mot. Je regrette vraiment. Mais au moins nous sommes ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh, définitivement. Ensemble dans _tous_ les sens du terme."

_QUOI_?

"Dieux, Zabini, quel pervers." L'intonation de Draco était moqueuse. Harry plissa les yeux. La voix de Draco continua. "Blaise, c'est juste entre toi et moi, d'accord? Tu ne dois rien dire à Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il sache."

"Pas de problème, Draco. Ça sera notre petit secret. Maintenant, on ferai mieux d'aller à la soirée sinon ils vont commencer sans nous."

Harry pût entendre Blaise et Draco descendre le couloir dans l'autre direction, et tandis que les pas s'éloignait, Harry glissa contre le mur, s'asseyant sur le sol dur, le dos contre le mur, hautement déprimé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui semblait que Draco était toujours amoureux de Blaise, et qu'ils se remettaient ensemble derrière le dos d'Harry.

Malheureusement pour le désormais très mécontent Harry, il n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation de Draco et Blaise durant leur trajet vers la Salle sur Demande:

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir le jour où Draco Malfoy tomberait amoureux."

"Ouais, et bien pour être honnête, moi non plus. C'est fou mais c'est vrai. J'aime vraiment Harry. Nous sommes si bien ensemble. C'est pour ça que repenser à ces dernières années m 'a déprimé. Je n'arriva pas à croire que j'ai pu penser le haïr."

"Ouais. Toutes ces années perdus à le haïr alors que tu aurais pu l'embrasser. Une tragédie."

Draco soupira. "Ouais, mais maintenant, Harry et moi sommes ensemble et c'est ça qui compte. Sérieusement, pendant que j'y pense, tu ne dois vraiment pas lui parler de cette conversation. J'ai une réputation à tenir et je ne veux pas qu'Harry pense que je suis devenu doux et sentimental, le voudrais-je ?" Draco ave un petit sourire suffisant que Blaise lui rendit tandis qu'ils passaient la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Harry se dépêchait de descendre le couloir menant à la Salle sur Demande, et il était _livide._ Comment Draco osait-il ? Draco supposéêtre le petit ami d'Harry. Ils étaient supposés être _amoureux_. Tout cela n'était il qu'un stupide jeu du Serpentard?

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas écouter » dit avec justesse le Harry-Gryffondor sur son épaule.

"Non, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Si Draco est vraiment comme ça, alors c'est définitivement une chose que je veux savoir," répondit Harry avec colère. Le Harry-Serpentard acquiesça sagement.

"C'est vrai. C'est une bonne chose que tu ais suivit _mon_ conseille, Harry. La sainte nitouche là-bas aurait préféré que tu ne saches pas que petit ami est un salop qui ment et qui te trompe."

"Ne parle pas comme ça de lui," Harry défendit Draco automatiquement. "Peutêtre qu'il a une bonne explication."

"Oh, ouais, bien sur. Une bonne explication," se moqua le Harry Serpentard. " Honnêtement, Harry, tu es _trop_ naïf. T'as passé trop de temps avec Monsieur bonne manière juste là." Le Harry Gryffondor lança un regard mordant au Harry Serpentard. Lequel l'ignora. "Maintenant, je serais heureux de te donner quelques conseils si tu veux t'occuper de cette situation."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne –

"Non, j'adorerais les entendre," dit fermement Harry en interrompant le Harry Gryffondor de son épaule. "Continues." Le Harry- Serpentard eut un sourire diabolique.

"Voilà l'esprit. Maintenant, je pense qu'une petite revanche est à l'ordre du jour."

"Harry, vraiment. Écoute moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si –

"Tais-toi," dit Harry au Harry Gryffondor. Puis il se tourna vers le Harry-Serpentard. "Une revanche peutêtre une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit?"

Slytherin-Harry avait l'impression que Noël arrivait en avance cette année. Il _vivait_ pour la revanche. "D'accord, première chose. Quel est le point faible de Draco?"

Harry réfléchit un instant. « Et bien il y a bien cet endroit dans du cou où il est très sensible, et il crie si vous le mordiller là, et il est complètement fou quand je fais ce petit tourbillon que avec ma langue, et il ne l'admettra jamais mais il aime quand je –

"Pas ce genre de point faible, idiot."

"Oh. C'est vrai. Désolé." Harry réfléchit un instant. "Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin, il est vraiment obséder par ses cheveux, et il n'aime pas qu'on dise qu'il est mignon. Oh, et il est vraiment, _vraiment_ jaloux."

"Parfait," ronronna le Harry- Serpentard. "Alors, j'ai un plan."

"Vraiment, Harryécoute moi, donne d'abord une chance à Draco de s'expliquer, ne te contente pas de supposer –

"Je crois que je t'ai assez entendu," dit Harry en attaquant brutalement le Harry-Gryffondor, qui fendit ses yeux et croisa les bras.

"Bien. Vas-yécoute cet enfant démoniaque. Mais ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu," dit doucement le Harry Serpentard avant de disparaître dans un pop. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"il est vraiment moralisateur, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il d'un ton de conspirateur au Harry-Serpentard.

"Oh, tu n'en as aucune idée," répondit sérieusement le Harry-Serpentard. "Maintenant, pour ce qui est de Draco: Tu es sur le point de jouer à Action/Vérité, n'est-ce past? Et tu veux le rendre vraiment jaloux, juste? Maintenant, je pensais que tu pourrais …

Harry se baladait calmement dans la Salle sur Demande, laquelle c'était transformé en une réplique parfaite d'une tanière ou d'un sous-sol moldu. On y passait de la bonne musique, quelque table avec des rafraîchissements, un groupe assez important de Gryffondors et Serpentads étaient étendus sur les sofas, coussins ou pouf que la salle avec mit à leur disposition. Il semblerait que jouer à Action/véritéétait une activité très populaire lors des vendredi soir à Poudlar.

Harry scruta la foule et son regard s'arrêta sur Ginny Weasley, qui était seul, debout près du bol de punch. Parfait. Il s'avança vers elle, prit un verre, la louche et remplit le gobelet.

"Tu veux du punch, Ginny?" demanda doucement Harry, prenant bien garde de faire la tête de quelqu'un d'extrêmement bouleversé mais qui tente le cacher.

"Bien sûr, Harry, j'adorerais" répondit-elle, lui souriant tout en balayant, avec admiration, du regard le torse qui se trouvait sous le T-shirt moulant vert. Harry lui fit un faible sourire en réponse et son regard se transforma immédiatement de prédateur à concerner. "Oh, Harry, quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Oh…non, rien," Harry avait dit ça d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment, mais vraiment pas mais qu'il ne voulait pas ennuyé Ginny avec ses problèmes. Ginny fondit.

"Oh, Harry, je sais que quelque chose qu'ennui. Dis-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne supporte pas de te voir bouleversé," lui dit elle et il lui fit un sourire le plus courageux et dit.

"Tu es une si bonne amie, Ginny, mais vraiment, je ne veux pas t'importuner," dit-il en la regardant avec ses grands yeux verts, tout triste, et Ginny se hâta de le rassuré.

"Oh, tu ne m'importune jamais, Harry, jamais. Tu peux me le dire. Peutêtre que je pourrais t'aider?"

Harry la regarda comme si il hésitait, puis lui sourit. "Et bien d'accord. Je suppose que je peux te le dire parce que je te fais vraiment confiance." Ginny rayonna. Harry prit une grande inspiration, regarda autour de lu pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, puis baissa le on et dit tel un conspirateur. "Le fait est, Ginny, que je m'inquiète pour Draco et moi. J'ai peur que je ne l'attire plu." Harry prit bien soin de faire la tête de quelqu'un en pleine détresse et insécurité.

Comme prévu, Ginny bafouilla. "Plus attiré par toi? Harry, c'est impossible. Tu es le mec le plus attirant que j'ai vu de toute ma vie." _Et là, je reste en dessous de la vérité_, se dit-elle. "Tout le monde est fou de toi. Bien sur que tu l'attires."

Harry lui donna son sourire triste de héros courageux et joua le modeste. "Je sais que tu exagères, mais malgré tout, c'est très gentil. Mais les faits sont là," et là, Harry reprit son air abattu, "Draco n'est plus attiré par moi. Je le sais. Il ne veux même plus m'embrasser, Ginny," dit-il sérieusement avec son air de chien battu.

Il avait trouvé plus commode de ne pas dire que si Draco ne l'embrassait plus c'est parce qu'il avait peur d'être à nouveau baiséà la folie.

Harry continua. "J'espère juste qu'il y a un moyen pour que Draco veuille à nouveau de moi, tu sais?" Il regarda le visage de Ginny. Dans une minute et...

"Oh, j'ai une idée génial, Harry! Je sais ce que tu peux faire!"

"Tu sais?" demanda Harry en essayent d'être surpris.

"Oui! Rends le jaloux, et là tu verras, il est fou de toi."

"Mais comment je peux faire? Je ne sais pas comment le rendre jaloux," répondit Harry de sa voix la plus innocente. Ginny se précipita à nouveau à son aide.

"Oh, je peux t'aider pour ça. Quand on jouera à Action/Vérité, je vais te choisir et tu prendras Action. Et là je vais te défier à faire quelque chose qui rendra Draco _vraim_ent jaloux."

"Tu ferais ça pour moi?"Dit Harry, essayant de paraître excité et incrédule.

"Bien sûre, Harry. Tu verrasça sera parfait. En fait, je vais aller dire à Lavendar et Parvati et peutêtre même à Pansy de faire la même chose. Nous allons rendre Draco _si_ jaloux, Harry, toi, t'attends."

"T'es la meilleur Ginny," dit joyeusement Harry. C'est _trop_... parfait.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Draco le regardait. Harry ricana au fond de lui. Peutêtre ferait il bien de commencéà le rendre jaloux tout de suite.

Prétendant qu'il ne voyait pas Draco, il se baissa et posa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny. "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Gin," dit-il doucement en regardant le rose lui monter aux joues à cause du baiser. De sa vision périphérique, il vit Draco plisser les yeux. Et tandis que Ginny s'affairait répandre le message comme quoi la mission de la soirée était de rendre Draco jaloux, Harry souriait en son for intérieur.

Ceci montrait que la soirée allait être d'enfer.

l'excité se dit : l'horny

Draco la bite impassible, je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen de le dire avec une allitération, l'original était ' The Dick Tease', il y a donc une répétition de D.

Oh, Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment Draco va-t-il réagir ? Tout cela, vous le verrez dans le chapitre17: **Action ou Vérité, deuxième partie: j'ai peutêtre mal agis**.

Réponses au reviews

**Luna-la-lunatique**, **onarluca**, **phenixia** et **Procne Aesoris** : je suis désolée, j'ai up-daté un mauvais document et je n'ai pas pu le vérifiercomme fan-fic ne marchait plus, mais maintenant c'est fait, donc si vous n'avez pas été le lire, vous pouvez y aller. Bisous et encore désolée pour le (faux) chapitre...

**Serpentis-Draco**, **oeil de renard fourbe**, **Eliwan**, **Loyah**, **Vif d'or**, **farahon**, **tilouploup**, **narcotic** : mercis beaucoup à tous, vos encouragements me font très plaisir, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et à dans quinze jours (j'espère) pour la suite.

**Akane** et **Shinobu-Sû**: mercis beaucoup. Pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre de 'La porte' il est arrivé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ou vous a plu, si vous l'avez déjà lu. Ciao !

**Lovely-A** : Tu as adorée? Me voila rassurée ! Sinon, dis moi, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, si ? Bisous

**Jessy** : alors qu'as tu pensé de l'état de nos deux amis après une semaine et un jour ? tu remarquera qu'au niveau des avances, Draco n'est pas en reste enfin quoique dans un style particulier... bye bye

**Artoung** : kikoo miss, merci beaucoup. Sinon, le Harry vicieux, ne l'est-il pas encore plus que tu ne l'imaginais ? J'ai eu un petit changement de programme, tout compte fait, je ne suis pas partie, ou du moi pas encore, je me suis donc mise à bosser sur la suite à voir. Bisous

**La rose de minuit** : salut miss, tu n'as pas reçu ma review ? c'est fanfic qui a du bugé parce que je suis aller jeter un coup d'oeil et elle est la ( y 'en a même trois car j'ai du un peu trop appuyé sur le bouton et y'en a une qui y est deux fois) Tu trouves que ça tourne au farfelu ? Moi j'ai comme l'impression que ça l'a toujours été, mais bon chacun voit ça à sa manière... ciao.

**Niil-iste** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que les histoires que je traduise te plaise, j'en ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle en attente, (un one-shot). Et oui, Hermy en bouclier anti-avance, qui l'eut cru lol ! Pour ce qui est de Veela Enigma, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoire parlant des veelas, mais à mon avis, celle-ci ne leur ressemble pas trop, tu me diras si j'ai tord. Bisous.

**Lemoncurd** : Un civet ? Mon dieu quelle horreur ! Pauvre DLM 3. Alors comme ça tu trouves qu'Harry est un obsédé? Naannn c'est juste que euh... non, en faite, t'as raison, mais bon c'est pas le seul... à part ça, je te souhaite bon courage avec ton PC, car tes belles fics me manquent...

**Nfertiti** : salut miss, maintenant que tu as lu la suite, tu penses toujours que c'est une bonne idée de se servir de sa jalousie ?

**Aresse** : merci. J'ai un petit souci, je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu écrire. Que veut dire Arf ? Je suppose que fan fic a dût pété un câble... bye

**Oxaline** : J'ai changé d'avis, je pense que dans ce chapitre, Draco n'est pas Gryffondor, mais qu'il vire plutôt Poufsoufle.. Mais chut, ne lui dis pas j'ai un peu peur des représailles... ciao !

**Miss voldemorette** : salut miss, tout d'abord je te rassure, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, je suis comme toi. Dans les livres je suis plus que curieuse, imagine toi, que le plus souvent je commence par livre la dernière pages, voir le dernier chapitre. « Unique descendant de feu mon horrible papa, Voldemort » sympas la présentation à caser dans une conversation, c'est aussi simple que betareadé... et je suppose que ça a le même effet sur les néophytes. J'avais lu cette histoire du modem dans ta bio, et tu as tout à fais raison de ne pas en avoir honte, c'est une histoire qui peut servir aux autres... je te donne un exemple, moi, je suis très fière de pouvoir annoncer avec certitude, qu'un téléphone portable n'aime pas l'eau de la machine à laver le linge mais supporte celle de la piscine. Je le dis parce que ça peut te servir, non ? Pour en revenir au chapitre erroné, je ne sais pas tropce qui s'est passé, j'ai dume trompé quelque part, mais où ?Le plus énervant c'était que je n'avais pas accèsàfan fic et que je recevais des reviews de gens qui eux l'avait et avaitété déçu par le chapitre et que je ne comprenais pas. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Mais ça va, le 'cauchemar' est à présent terminé, j'ai fais les changements nécessaire et devine quoi? Les reviews étaient nettement plus positive... à croire que les gens n'aiment pas Maurane, lol ! Bisou miss .

**dinoushtte** : avec Rusard , yeurk quelle horrible image se dessine dans mon esprit ...entre parenthèses, je suis allé voir on ne peut pas écrire de fic avec ce couple, je comprends pas... je suis sûr qu'on peut en faire des génial, lol. A part ça je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et la suite de cette histoire arrive désormais tous les quinze jours... bisous

**alinemcb54 **: où il va chercher tous ça ? Je suppose que passer une partie de sa vie dans un placard ça aide à développer l'imaginaire lol !

**Crakos** :et oui Hermione est une cachottière, on sait maintenant ce qu'elle lisait quand elle faisait croire qu'elle lisait pour la 14ème fois l'histoire de Poudlar.. Alors comme ça tu voudrais maintenant une retenue avec Severus ET Lucius, À ta place, j'aurai quand même un peu peur de ce qui pourrai m'arrivdf, parce qu'ils ont tous les deux l'esprit tordu... mais avant d'accepter, n'oublie pas que Severus n'a jamais dit qu'il était intéressé... lui.

**Vert emeraude** : je pense que comme toi ils aimeraient bien un petit déluge, par contre je crois que tu as du te tromper parce que si ils ont du mal avec une sécheresse, imagine le résultat avec une canicule ? Ils se tirent une balle nos deux excités ! bye

**Shetane** : et oui, qui aurait cru que Dray serai aussi naïf ? pas moi mais en même temps c'est tellement bon de le voir se vautrer littéralement dans tous les pièges qu'on lui tend... j'espère que l'autre fic t'a plût. Bisous.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine... rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre de Veela Enigma.. 


	19. Action vérité part 2

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jenaverre

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Le Dragon Apprivoisé

Chapitre 19: Action ou vérité deuxième partie: J'ai peut-être fais un bêtise

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny Weasley était une bonne amie à avoir.

Après qu'Harry lui eut confié son insécurité quant au fait que Draco le trouve plus aussi attirant, Ginny avait été vraiment fumasse pour lui . Comment Draco osait il le considéré comme acquis? Ce grand, dieu sexy au yeux verts, avec ce sourire si mignon et enfantin et ses adorables cheveux et son incroyable corps et –

Ok, peut-être que Ginny avait-elle toujours un _petit_ faible pour Harry.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Ginny était à présent une fille avec une a mission. Et ce soir, sa mission était de rendre Draco Malfoy aussi jaloux qu'il soit humainement possible de l'être.

Le temps que le jeu commence, Ginny avait fait son travail dans presque toute la pièce. Tout le monde, exception faite de Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Blaise connaissait la situation d'Harry. Et tout le monde était furax contre Draco, parce que soyons honnête : Harry Potter était terriblement sexy. Tout le monde voulait une part d'Harry Potter. Il ne devrait en aucun cas être s'inquiéter du fait que son petit copain ne le trouve attirant, ou pas.

Le coeur de chacun s'était serré en entendant la tragique histoire du splendide héros aux yeux verts, ce parangon de bonté rejeté par son petit ami, froid et peu intentionné, qui allait payer ce soir.

Finalement, Hermione avait amener tout le monde à s'installer, et expliquer les règles du jeu. Une variante diluer deVeritaserum était disponible pour être sûr que le vérité soit dites lors des questions de Vérité. Les actions se devant d'être accomplit en intégralement, sans quoi celui qui battrait en retrait serait soumis à un sort secret d'Hermione d ont elle refusait divulguer quoi quoique ce soit . Tout le monde se souvenait de Mandy Brocklehurst, qui portait depuis ce jour le mot "CAFARD" sur le visage et ne pouvait l'ôter. Pour les actions, personne n'allait oser faire marche arrière ce soir.

Surtout pas Harry. Muahahaha.

Draco était assis dans un pouf à côté d'Harry, près, mais pas suffisamment pour le toucher. Il avait peur que si il avait le moindre contacte physique avec Harry, cela briserait les dernières parcelles de self-control qui lui restaient. Harry était terriblement _sexy_ dans ses vêtements Moldu, son t-shirt accrochait chacun des muscles de son torse impressionnant. Draco était sûr que si jamais il posait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur son petit ami, il allait craquer et s'envoyer Harry juste là, sur le sol.

Il s'était brièvement demandé pourquoi tout le monde semblait le regarder furieusement. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Harry l'avait regardé, avide, puis avait poussé un soupire attendrissant, comme si il déplorait le fait que Draco ne voulait même plus le serré dans ses bras. Il entendit Lavendar et Parvati dire quelque chose comme "ce petit connard ne le _touche_ même plus" mais il ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient.

"Bien, pouvons nous commencer?" dit Hermione enthousiaste, et tout le monde regarda Draco.

"Oui" dit Ginny en plissant les yeux. "Allons-y."

Et tandis que Draco se retrouva entouré de sourires diaboliques, il ne pût s'empêché de se demander ce qui ce passait exactement.

Lavender Brown eut l'honneur de commencer le jeu. Des yeux, elle fit le tour de la salle et s'arrêta finalement sur sa meilleur amie Parvati.

"Parvati, Action ou Vérité?"

"Vérité," dit Parvati, en prenant une gorgée du Veritaserum dilué. Lavender réfléchit un instant, puis, sourit.

"Si tu pouvais baiser l'un des gars de cette pièce, ce serait qui?"

"Harry Potter," répondit promptement Parvati savourant avec plaisir le plissement d'yeux de Draco Malfoy à sa confession. Lavender sourit.

"Il est terriblement sexy, n'est-ce pas? Je coucherais avec lui aussi," dit elle avec un clin d'oeil, et Draco se tourna vers Lavender et lui jeta un regard furieux.

"C'est fascinant, Brown," dit il d'une voix plus que glaciale. "Maintenant, ça ne vous ennuierait pas trop de garder votre opinion sur mon petit ami pour vous ? Pouvons-nous continuer à jouer?"

"Harry devrait savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui pense qu'il est sexy, sale connard égoïste," souffla Parvati.

"Quoi?" dit Draco, en se tournant pour regarder Parvati.

"Rien!" dit elle avec un sourire éclatant. "C'est mon tour…je choisis…Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent, Action ou Vérité?"

"Vérité," dit la Serpentard en buvant son Veritaserum. Parvati sourit.

"Ok. Raconte nous ton fantasme le plus affriolant..."

"Le faire avec Harry Potter sur le bureau du Professeur Snape pendant le cours de Potions,"répondit Millicent, en jetant un clin d'oeil coquin en direction d'Harry. Harry parut vaguement horrifié. Draco sembla livide.

"Bulstrode, c'est absolument dégoûtant! Comment _oses-_tu fantasmer sur Harry de cette manière, pauvre malade!"

"Oh, la ferme, Malfoy. Quel est ton problème? Ou peut-être que tu ne penses pas qu'Harry mérite qu'on fantasme sur lui?" répliqua Millicent avec verve, et Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce que _cela _veut dire?"

"Oh, rien," dit Millicent d'une manière assez désinvolte. Elle regarda autour de la pièce. "Hé Potter, Action ou Vérité?"

Harry regarda le visage plus qu'en colère de Draco. Il se sentit un peu coupable. Le Harry-Serpentard apparut juste à côté de lui.

"Il te trompe avec Blaise, tu te souviens?" lui rappela le Harry-Serpentard. Harry plissa les yeux.

"Action," dit-il d'un ton confiant, espérant que ce soit quelque chose qui rendre Draco très jaloux.

Tout le monde retient sa respiration.

Millicent avais l'action parfaite, toute prête à partir. "Dis des trucs coquins à Blaise. En_ Fourchelangue_."

"Ooooh," dirent en coeur les Serpentards qui semblaient sur le point de se pâmer. Les Gryffindors semblaient légèrement perplexe, mais très intrigué aussi. Draco était livide.

"Cette action est horrible, annule- là! Je ne veux pas que mon petit ami dise quoique se soit de coquin à un autre garçon." Millicent fit un simple sourire à Draco.

"Draco, vraiment. Blaise ne saura même pas ce qu'il dit puisqu'il va parler en Fourchelangue," dit elle pour l'apaiser.

"C'est encore pire! Blaise vas encore plus prendre son pied, et tu le sais," dit Draco en colère, mais Harry lui jeta un regard innocent.

"Oh allez, Draco, c'est juste une stupide Action," dit Harry d'une voix aussi angélique qu'il le pût.

Devant l'expression livide de Draco, le Harry-Serpentard dansait presque sur l'épaule d'Harry. "C'est fantastique!" jacassait il, mauvais. "Tu rends Draco jaloux avec le même poignard que celui qu'il t'a enfoncé dans le dos! Oh, trop parfait, y a pas d'autre mot pour le dire."

Draco n'était pas heureux de la situation. "Potter, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement –

"Ne soit pas si jaloux Draco, c'est juste un jeu," dit Harry d'un ton paternaliste, il reçut en récompense un regard glacial de son petit ami. Il l'ignora et se tourna pour faire face à Blaise. Blaise le connard absolu. "Prêt, Zabini?"

"Je suis prêt, si tu l'es," lui susurra Blaise en retour.

"Fais le bien, Potter. Fais le transpirer," dit le Harry-Serpentard sur son épaule, et Harry s'avança et se mit à genoux devant Blaise. Il se pencha pour que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Blaise et commença à siffler en Fourchelangue, disant les choses les plus cochonnes auxquelles il pouvait penser (ne résistant pas non plus à la tentation d'y mêler quelques insultes –après tout il était aussi en colère contre Blaise pour ce qu'il faisait avec Draco).

"Ok, ça suffit!" dit finalement Draco, extrêmement contrarié, lorsque les yeux de Blaise se firent vitreux et qu'il commença à frissonner aux mots d'Harry. Harry se contenta de sourire.

"Woua, Potter, c'était…woua,"dit Blaise d'une voix légèrement tremblante. "Qu'est-ce que t'as dis?"

"Ne lui dis pas!" Grogna Draco, mais c'était trop tard. Harry s'était penché et recouvrait d'une main l'oreille de Blaise tandis qu'il chuchotait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment cochon. Il voulait que Blaise sache _exactement_ de quoi Harry Potter était capable dans un lit. Espérant qu'il allait mettre ce connard très mal à l'aise.

Personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais quoique ce soit, cela fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Blaise, tomber sa mâchoire, et mit une expression de pur respect sur son visage.

"Mon _Dieu_, Harry," Dit il d'une voix qui tremblait franchement cette fois, "Tu peux vraiment _faire_ ça?"

"Oh oui," dit Harry, nonchalamment. "Oh, et puis ensuite, j'ai dis –

Et là, il se pencha à nouveau et recommença à chuchoter à l'oreille de Blaise, et quoiqu'il ai dit cela fit crier le Serpentard. Harry lui sourit.

"Mais ne dit rien à personne, ok? Ça sera _notre petit_ _secret_," dit il avec une point de sarcasme et se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait entendu dans le couloir. Harry retourna à sa place, près de Draco, et le blond lui donna promptement une tape dur la tête.

"Ow, Draco! C'était pour quoi ça?"

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas." Dit avec malice le Harry-Serpentard, savourant son triomphe. Le Harry-Gryffondor réapparut dans un poufun air de dégoût au visage.

"Vraiment, Harry, il est ton petit ami, et tu sais combien il peut être jaloux. Tu n'as aucune preuve concernant sa relation avec Blaise. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça?"

"Je pensais t'avoir dit de foutre le camp," fit remarqué Harry au Harry-Gryffondor, qui les bras croisé regardait Harry contrarié.

"Quoi?" demanda Draco, confus.

"Hum…rien. Je réfléchis à qui je vais choisir après." Il réfléchit un moment. " Dean Thomas?"

"Vérité," dit-il en prenant son veritaserum. Harry réfléchit un instant. Draco semblait être vraiment énervé. Peut-être devrait-il poser une question innocente. De plus, il ne voulais pas apparaître comme voulant rendre Draco jaloux volontairement. C'était à ça que servaient les amis.

"Qui est la fille la plus jolie de la pièce?" demanda Harry.

"Bien joué," Dit le Harry-Gryffondor. "Une question gentille et neutre qui ne rendra pas Draco jaloux."

Harry supposa que c'était une bonne chose que le petit Harry-Gryffondor ne connaisse pas ses vraies motivations.

Dean semblait peu disposer à répondre à la question d'Harry, mais le veritaserum le fit répondre et dire la vérité. "Je pense qu'Hermione est la plus jolie de la pièce." Il se fit tout petit. "Ron, s'il te plaît, ne me tue pas."

Ron rougit peu à peu et serra ses poings. Hermione l'empêcha se s'approcher de Dean d'un regard. Dean se hâta de poursuivre le jeu et choisir Neville qui choisit vérité.

"Ok…" Dit Dean, tentant de réfléchir à un moyen de ramener la question vers Harry et de rendre Draco jaloux. "Si tu étais gay, avec lequel de gars de cette pièce voudrais-tu avoir ta première expérience sexuelle et pourquoi?"

Neville commença à rougir jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux en direction de Draco, mais le bon vieux veritaserum le fit répondre. "Et bien, Harry, parce qu'il est vraiment mignon et qu'il est évidant qu'il est doué au lit, si on se fie à la performance de Malfoy la semaine dernier."

Toute la pièce (à l'exception de Draco, bien sûr), éclata de rire. Draco regardait très durement un Neville inquiet.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle d'Harry?" dit Draco maussade, et soudain tout le monde regarda dans une autre direction. Draco plissa ses yeux. "Y a t'il quelque chose que je devrai savoir?"

Tout d'abord, personne ne répondit, puis finalement, Ginny le fit. "Bien sûr que non. Tu es paranoïaque, Malfoy?"

Draco sembla peu convaincu, mais ne dit rien de plus – pour l'instant. Le jeu continua. Neville choisit Ginny, qui choisit Action.

"D'accord, Gin…ton Action sera d'écrire ton nom sur le ventre de quelqu'un …avec ta _langue_." Puis, Neville vit l'expression colère de Ron et il se recula. "Ron – c'est qu'une Action. S'il te plaît ne me tue pas."

"Qui je veux?" demanda Ginny.

"Qui tu veux," répondit Neville. Les yeux de Ginny se dirigèrent vers Harry.

"Et bien, ça sera Harry, bien sûr."sur à Harry? Weasley, tu ferais mieux de choisir quelqu'un d'autre ou je vais –

"Quelqu'un pourrait il tenir la baguette de Draco ? Il me rend un peu nerveuse. Merci, Crabbe. C'est bon Harry, met soi sur le dos et soulève ton T-shirt que je puisse lécher."Ginny s'encourageait. Ce jeu était définitivement revigorant.

La teinte rose sur les joues de Draco fut la seule motivation dont Harry eut besoin. Il s'allongea, le dos au sol et Ginny poussa son t-shirt. Toute la pièce se pencha inconsciemment pour avoir une bonne vue sur ses abdos.

"C'est va être drôle," Dit Ginny d'un ton lascif. Elle se pencha et lentement, commença à tracer "V..I…R…G…" sur le ventre d'Harry avec sa langue.

"Woua, Gin, tu es douée pour ça," dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ron grogna en direction d'Harry, qu'il soit sont meilleur amis était chose à part, et Ginny lui sourit en retour. Elle finissait son prénom et commençait son deuxième prénom Elle allait faire durer ça aussi longtemps que possible.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se battait pour reprendre sa baguette à Crabbe. "Laisse moi partir! Je vais jeter un sort à cette stupide rouquine ! Elle écrit son nom entier ! Son _nom entier_! Ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire! Elle aurait pu juste écrire Ginny! Ou simplement GIN! Ou encore mieux, rien du tout l! Putain rend moi ma baguette!" Crabbe regarda Ginny, inquiet.

"Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Weasley. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le retenir beaucoup plus longtemps." Ginny termina avec un grand "Y" à la fin de Weasley et reprit à contrecoeur sa place dans le cercle. Crabbe, sans aucun discernement rendit sa baguette à Draco, qui debout jeta son regard qui tue de Malfoy à tout le cercle.

"Écoutez moi, tous autant que vous êtes!" grogna-t-il. "Il y a quelque chose de louche ici! Arrêtez de parler de baiser Harry! Et arrêtez de choisir Harry pour toutes vos Actions! La prochaine personne qui fera ne serait-ce que _penser_ la nom d'Harry Potter va être abandonné avec tous ses organes internes ôter un par un de son corps et cela sera TRÈS, TRÈS DOULOUREUX. VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS?" Toutes les personnes à l'intérieur du cercle regardaient Draco avec terreur, ce qui était assez compréhensif. Un Malfoy fou de jalousie est très, très effrayant.

Draco prit leur silence pour un oui. "Bien," dit il entre ses dents serrées. "Et TOI" dit-il en se tournant vers un Harry aux yeux grands ouverts. "Si tu fais, ne serait-ce que _regarder_ dans la direction de quelqu'un autre dans cette pièce, je vais t'attacher à mon lit et te baiser jusqu'à ce que la seule pensée que te reste à l'esprit soit les deux syllabes de mon nom. Tu as compris?"

Harry, qui était _extrêmement_ excité par le Draco jaloux, se contenta acquiescer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après l'éclat de Draco, le jeu se poursuivit dans un mode nettement moins centré sur Harry. Des vérités embarrassantes furent dites. Des actions outrageuses furent faites. Une demi heure était passé et c'était à présent le tour de Pansy Parkinson de choisir une personne.

Elle laissa ses yeux se balader dans la pièce et les arrêta sur un Draco toujours aussi furieux et son petit ami pas le moins du monde repenti et elle sourit - méchamment. Voyons, les Gryffondors sont en règle général gentil et soutiennent leurs amis. Ils essayent de les aider, et quand quelque chose énerve leurs amis, ils tentent de calmer les choses.

Les Serpentards, non.

En fait, les Serpentards aiment une bonne bagarre. Si le publique du Jerry Springer show venait des maisons de Poudar, ceux qui crieraient "Jerry Jerry!" le plus fort viendraient _définitivement _de Serpentard.

Ils ne seraient sûrement pas de Poufsouffle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Pansy pensait qu'il serait amusant de voir Draco perdre son sang-froid. Elle se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle.

"Hé Vince, Greg – retenez Draco," dit elle, et avant que Draco ne puisse lui jeter un sort, ses deux anciens garde du corps le saisir et le tinrent serré, malgré la lutte et les insultes. Pansy afficha son sourire le plus innocent et dit, "Potter, Action ou Vérité?"

Harry haussa un sourcil. Parkinson avait du _cran_, il le reconnaissait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à un Draco crépitant de colère et se lécha les lèvres. Harry Potter aussi avait du cran.

"Action," dit Harry confiant, et à côté de lui, Draco devenait violent.

"Pansy, cette Action ferait mieux de ne rien avoir de sexuelle, ou il y a des personnes ici qui vont commencer à perdre leurs poumons."

"Vraiment, Draco. Calme toi." Son sourire restait trompeusement innocent. "Potter, je te défie d'embrasser quelqu'un dans cette pièce." Elle fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique. "Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas _Draco_."

Bien, elle avait eu son effet dramatique. Draco commença à grogner.

"Je vais te _tuer_, Parkinson! C'est inacceptable! Harry n'embrassera personne d'autre que moi ! Tu m'entends Vielle peau ? PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE MOI!" Il se tourna vers son petit ami. "Dis lui, Harry."

Harry hésita alors que le Harry-Gryffondor ouvrait sa bouche pour parler, mais le Harry-Serpentard courut rapidement et abattit sa main sur la bouche du Harry-Gryffindor, et cria "Fais le, Harry! C'est parfait!" avant que le Harry-Gryffindor ne puisse dire un mot. Harry lança un sourire innocent à Draco.

"Oh, allons Draco. C'est juste une innocente petite action."

Le visage de Draco commença à rougir et il se mit à bafouiller. "Pourquoi…tu… tu ne le ferais…"

"Mais si," dit Harry mielleux. "Ce n'est qu'une action. Qui as-tu en tête, Pansy?"

"Oh, tu choisis," dit Pansy magnanime, et instantanément, tous les occupants de la pièce s'avancèrent, un air impatient sur le visage. Vous auriez presque pu les entendre crier " Choisis moi! Choisis moi! Choisis moi!"

Harry regarda autour de lui, tentant de décider avec quelle personne cela ferait le plus chier Draco, lequel bafouillait toujours des phrases incohérentes tandis que Goyle le gardait serré dans sa poigne mortelle. Ses yeux scrutèrent le cercle et se posèrent sur Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh il est **parfait**," fredonna le Harry-Serpentard, en faisait pratiquement des bonds. "Draco va être **vraiment** furax!"

Le Harry-Gryffindor s'arracha du Harry-Serpentard. "Non Harry, ne le fait pas! Écoute moi. Draco va être tellement en colère si tu embrasse Seamus, et tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça, tu n'as aucune preuve pour Blaise et lui. Il _fau_t que tu arrêteS d'essayer de le rendre jaloux," Harry-Gryffindor termina, debout, les mains sur les hanches paraissant angélique.

Harry-Serpentard ferma les yeux d'ennuis. "Dois-tu vraiment être si juste petit connard?"

"Et bien _quelqu'un_ doit aider Harry à se comporter comme un être humain décent. Harry, écoute moi, ne fais pas ça, Draco sera si blessé et en colère et –

"_STUPEFY_!" Gryffindor-Harry tomba rapidement sur le dos, complètement inconscient. Harry-Serpentard remit tranquillement sa mini baguette dans sa robe.

"Tu l'as _figé_," dit Harry, mi-horrifié, mi-respectueux. Harry-Serpentard haussa les épaules.

"Il devenait sacrement ennuyeux avec ces manières de Sainte-nitouche. De plus tu es toujours de _son_ côté, et où est-ce que ça t'as amené? Dans des situations assez mauvaise avec ce crétin Voldemort, voilà tout. Écoute moi pour changer. Je sais de quoi je parle. Maintenant, va embrasser Seamus et fait en sorte que Draco voit rouge. Tu sais que tu le veux."

Harry bloqua ses yeux en direction de Seamus, dont les propres yeux étaient écarquillés. Draco vit la direction que prenait le regard d'Harry et se tourna pour regarder son petit ami avec fureur.

"Tu n'oserais _pas_," dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Mauvais choix de mots.

Harry ignora Draco et rampa à travers la pièce, s'arrêtant, à genoux, devant l'irlandais. Seamus retint sa respiration.

"Salut," dit Harry d'une voix basse et séductrice.

"Sa-salut," parvint à dire Seamus d'une voix aigue, et Harry lui sourit.

"Ça t'ennuie si je t'embrasse?" demanda-t-il, attirant doucement Seamus en tirant sur sa cravate de Gryffondor, réduisant l'écart qui les séparait centimètre par centimètre. Tout ce que Seamus pût faire c'est secouer sa tête en signe que"non."

Draco était retenu énergiquement par Goyle. "Harry Potter, je te jure, si tu embrasse Finnigan, je vais –

La pièce ne sut jamais ce que Draco était sur le point de dire, parce qu'à cette instant Harry s'avança et plaça ses lèvres sur celle de Seamus. Seamus fondit immédiatement sous le baiser, et après quelques secondes, tandis que les deux garçons ne s'étaient toujours pas écartés, Draco perdit complètement le contrôle.

"AARRGH!" cria-t-il, s'arrachant à l'emprise de Goyle. Il marcha bruyamment en direction d'Harry et Seamus et attrapa Harry par le dos de son t-shirt. Il poussa Harry sur ses pieds et l'écarta des lèvres de Seamus et le tira de force vers la porte. Il ouvrit violement celle-ci, tirant toujours Harry, et la laissa claquer derrière lui.

Les personnes restant dans la pièce se regardèrent en silence, abasourdies.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco tira Harry dans quelques couloirs, ignorant les protestations et les tentatives de fuite du Gryffondor. Il attrapa une porte et l'ouvrir à la volée, jeta Harry dans la pièce avec tant de force que celui-ci trébucha sur son propre pied avant de s'étaler sur le sol. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir Draco claquer la porte et jeter divers sortilèges de fermetures et de silence dessus.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Maintenant, Harry Potter est aussi courageux que d'habitude. Le Gryffondor typique et tout. Mais Harry avait été en compagnie du Harry-Serpentard toute la soirée, ce qui veut dire qu'une bonne partie de sa bravoure était partie par la fenêtre, et là, en regardant l'expression sur le visage de Draco, Harry était _terrifié_.

Harry-Serpentard laissa échappé un "haa!" de peur. "Désolé Harry, je suis avec toi et tout, mais je dois partir," dit il et il disparut rapidement.

"Attend!" Mais c'était trop tard. "Putain de Serpentard," grogna Harry, et il regarda sur son épaule droite. Harry-Gryffindor était toujours dans les choux. Harry déglutit. Il semblerait qu'il était tout seul

"Et bien, Potter," Dit Draco d'une voix faussement froide. "Je crois que tu as quelques explications à donner."

Harry se durcit pour faire sa défense avec des mots fluents, éloquents pour faire savoir à Draco combien l'incident avec Blaise l'avait bouleversé.

"C'est toi qui as commencé!"

Oh, bien joué Harry.

Draco avança d'un pas vers Harry, qui dû s'ordonner de ne pas reculer.

"_J'_ai commencé?" demanda-t-il, toujours avec cette voix calme qui rendait Harry encore plus nerveux. "Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

"Je t'a entendu," bredouilla Harry. "Je t'ai entendu parler avec Blaise. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, connard!"

Draco haussa un sourcil. "C'est ridicule, Potter. Je ne suis pas retourner avec Blaise."

Harry était abasourdi. Comment Draco osait il lui mentir comme ça? "Quoi, tu crois que je suis stupide ou quoi? J'ai entendu ce que tu as à Blaise, Malfoy. Comment peux-tu le nié?"

Draco souleva son autre sourcil. "Je peux le nier parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as entendu dire à Blaise _exactement_?"

Harry rassembla ses derniers restes de courage et de dignité et se leva pour faire face à Draco. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait tord, et il allait tout sortir à, Draco au sujet de Blaise. "tu as dis que tu regrettais de ne pas être avec lui, que vous êtiez parfait l'un pour l'autre et que tu n'arrivais pas à croire que tu ai pu être aussi aveugle jusqu'ici et qu'au moins vous étiez ensemble maintenant. Explique moi ça!"

Draco avança d'un nouveau pas en direction d'Harry, qui le regardait avec colère, immobile. Draco le regarda d'une manière qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une souris sous le regard d'un chat. "Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit, Potter, que je parlais peut être de _toi_, et non de Blaise?"

"De moi? Comment pouvais tu parler... de _oh_…" Harry se refit la conversation et remit tout ensemble. La discussion entre Draco et Blaise prenait un tout autre sens et Harry réalisa que Draco était en fait en train de dire qu'il était triste que lui et Harry commencer par être ennemis quand ils auraient pu être amis, mais il était heureux que maintenant ils soient ensemble. C'était très doux et romantique, et en fait, ça avait beaucoup plus de sens.

Attend.

Alors si Draco parlait d'_Harry_, et que Blaise et lui ne _s'étaient pas_ secrètement remit ensemble derrière son dos, et qu'Harry venait juste de manipuler tous ses amis pour rendre Draco très, très jaloux, ça voulait dire…

Saleté de côté Serpentard.

Harry fit un faible sourire à Draco. "Alors tu…heu….ne te remets pas avec Blaise."

"Non," dit Draco en avançant d'un nouveau pas, "je ne me remets pas." Cette fois, Harry s'abandonna à la peur et recula.

"Tu…heu…reste avec moi," dit Harry, se sentant un peu vulnérable, et Draco fit un nouveau pas.

"Oui," répondit Draco, "Je reste." Harry recula encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son dos cogner contre la pierre derrière lui. Draco se mit devant et plaça un mains sur le mur, à côté de la tête d'Harry et se baissa d'un air menaçant.

"Tu sembles un peu coupable, Potter," ronronna dangereusement Draco. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?"

Harry tenta de paraître nonchalant, mais échoua misérablement. "Heu...non, je ne pense pas. Je veux dire non. Il n'y a rien. Définitivement non. Rien"

"Potter…" la voix de Draco était toujours aussi dangereuse. "Tu viens juste d'embrasser un autre mec. Devant moi. Tu as déjà plus de problème que tu n'en as jamais eu de ta vie. Es tu sûr de vouloir me mentir aussi?"

Harry grimaça. "D'accord, d'accord." Il se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. "Draco, j'ai...heu…j'ai peut-être fais une bêtise."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Retour dans la Salle sur Demande, où les autres joueurs se regardaient inquiets.

"Qu'est-ce qu c'était que ça?" demanda finalement Hermione. Ginny soupira et expliqua

"Harry s'inquiétait que Draco ne le trouve plus attirant. Alors j'ai préparé un plan pour rendre Draco jaloux."

"Quoi?" demanda Ron, éberlué. "Pourquoi ferais tu ça?"

"Parce qu'Harry était si bouleversé! Il a dit que Draco ne l'embrassait même plus ! Je devais faire quelque chose!" Balbutia Ginny.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. "Hummm. Intéressant." Elle médita un instant, puis soupira. "Et bien, je suppose que tu as réussis. Draco est en effet assez jaloux."

"Je sais," Dit Ginny avec un sourie méchant. "Et il le mérite."

"Et bien, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr," fit remarqué Hermione. "Harry et moi allons avec une petite discussion à ce sujet plus tard. Mais en attendant, ne devrions nous pas le trouver avant que Draco ne le tue?"

Étonnamment, Blaise intervint. "Nan. Draco aboie plus qu'il ne mord. Il va juste le sermonner méchamment, et c'est tout," mentit il aisément.

Hermione ne sembla pas convaincu. "T'es sûr? Il ne va pas le blessé, ou pire s'envoyer en l'air avec avant que l'antidote ne soit fini, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh, j'en suis sûr," continua à mentir Blaise. Il était un petit peu énervé contre Harry parce qu'il avait embrasser le blond sur lequel il avait des vues (et c'était Seamus, pas Draco). Il savait que Draco était sur le point de baiser Potter jusqu'au n'en plus finir, et d'autan que ça le concerne, Harry le méritait. "Une bonne réprimande, c'est tout ce que Draco à en tête. Ils iront bien. On continue à jouer?"

Tout le monde était impatient de continuer, alors Hermione mit ses craintes de côté et le jeu se poursuivit

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Pendant ce temps là, dans un salle de classe fermer, vide et silencieuse …_

"…et donc, c'est pour ça que tout le monde a dit et fait ça. Et toutes ces choses, hum…étaient supposé te rendre jaloux," termina Harry, se mordant les lèvres, anxieux. Draco regardait Harry avec un air qui rendait le brun vraiment nerveux, surtout qu'il était toujours contre le mur.

"Alors…" dit Harry en tentant de ne pas montrer son appréhension. "Hum…tu es…tu n'es pas en _colère_ contre moi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être un sourire très charmant. Draco plissa juste les yeux et continua à le regarder avec ses deux mares de glace. Pas bon signe.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce autour, cherchant une échappatoire. La salle avait dû être un vieux salon, puisqu' à la place des habituels bureaux et chaises, les seuls meubles qu'il y avait était deux vieux canapés. Malheureusement, des canapés ne peuvent pas être considérés comme un chemin pour s'échapper. La seule sortie était la porte et pour y accéder il devait passer par Draco.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait au moins essayer de créer une brèche avant que Draco n'ait une chance de le tuer. Il se pressait contre le mur, se tenant près à s'élancer sur le côté et à dépasser son petit ami pour aller rapidement vers la porte.

Draco ne parut pas me remarquer. "Potter, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit que le te ferais si je te surprenais ne serait-ce qu'à _regarder_ quelqu'un autre dans la pièce ?" Harry se figea. Oh, il se souvenait très bien.

Draco se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry. "Je t'ai menacé de te baiser à même le sol, n'est-ce pas?" Harry déglutit. "Penses-tu que je sois le genre de personne à faire des menaces en l'air?" continua Draco, et Harry frissonna au sous-entendu et à la sensation du souffle de Draco contre son oreille. Dieux, cela faisait si _longtemps_…

Draco souleva son autre main et la fit courir sur la joue d'Harry. "Je ne fais pas de menace en l'air, Harry." Il se rapprocha un peu plus. "Et tu as fait un _peu plus_ que de regarder, n'est-ce pas?" il sortit sa langue et fit délicatement le tour de l'oreille du Gryffondor avec, faisant trembler Harry contre lui. " Tu vas avoir des problèmes, tu le sais?"

Harry saisit sa chance se créa une ouverture. Il s'écarta du mur aussi fort qu'il pût et poussa Draco. Il tenta de courir vers la porte , mais draco avait anticipé son mouvement et sauta sur le brun, l'amenant au sol sous lui. Il enferme rapidement les hanches d'Harry sous les siennes, et prit les poignets d'Harry dans ses mains, les maintenant fermement contre le sol autour de la tête d'Harry.

"Pensais tu vraiment que je te laisserais t'échapper?" grogna-t-il, et soudain, Harry se souvint que son petit ami était _Draco Malfoy_, célèbre pour ses connaissances en Magie Noir et craint, à juste titre, par le plupart de l'école. Et Harry venait juste de le faire chier. Harry tenta sa chance et regarda les yeux de Draco. Il était rayonnait pratiquement d'une flamme argentée. Et à cet instant Harry était persuader qu'il allait mourir.

Mais là Draco écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry dans un baiser blessant, intense, possessive, et Harry réalisa qu'il avait tord. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il allait être sérieusement, profondément, et entièrement enculer.

Oh. Génial. Merlin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ok, je prends Hermione. Action ou Vérité? "

"Hum…c'est partie pour Vérité."

« Quel est le truc le plus bizarre que Ron et toi n'ayez jamais fait?"

Hermione jeta un regarda coupable vers Ron, mais le veritaserum l'obligea à répondre. "Ok, et bien je dirais juste que je suis contente qu'Harry ne soit pas là, parce que pour commencer, on a emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité. Et puis j'avais ce costume de cow-boy que j'ai rapporté de la maison avec le chapeau et tout …"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry n'avait aucun idée de comment il avait fait, mais Draco lui avait ôter tous ses vêtement. Le blond était agressif et dominateur et manoeuvrait parfaitement bien Harry. Pas seulement ça, mais il était actuellement en très de lui faire quelque chose de vilain avec sa main et il était certain que Draco ne lui avait jamais fait avant.

"Oh dieu, Draco," gémit il conscient qu'autour de lui la pièce commençait à tourner.

"T'aime ça, Harry? T'as veux plus?'

"Oh, _oui_…"

"Dis moi que tu le veux."

"Je le veux, Oh Dieu"

"Dis moi que tu me veux. »

"Je te veux, je te le promet, rien que toi…"

"Dis moi que tu es à moi."

"Je suis à toi, Draco, oh dieu je suis _tellement_ à toi …"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Woo hoo, baby! Enlève le!"

" Meow ! Ça a l'air bon!"

'Oh ouais, baby, c'est comme ça que papa aime ça"

"Ron! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dis ça! Et arrête de regarder Lavender faire un streap-tease à Neville, pervers! Tu es supposé être mon petit ami!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry était _presque _sure qu'ils étaient allés sur le canapé, mais il ne pensait pas distinctement. La seule chose dont il avait conscience c'était que Draco était au dessus de lui et qu'il lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille.

"Tu veux que j'arrête, Harry? Pour que tu puisses courir après Finnigan?"

"Oh Dieu NON! Ne t'arrête pas ! Je ne veux pas Seamus, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi..."

"Vas tu embrassé encore Finnigan, Harry?"

"Non…non, je le ferais pas…"

"Embrasseras tu encore quelqu'un autre que moi?"

"Non…plus jamais…"

"Tu ferais mieux pas, Potter…maintenant tourne toi. _Tout de suite_"

"Oh _Dieu_…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"…et il prend aussi cette air renfrogné, et quand il dit "Détention, Weasley" de cette voix douce, qui te donnes des frissons dans le dos, ce qui fait que tu _veux_ être méchant juste pour qu'il le dise encore Et donc, c'est pour ça que je pense que le Professeur Snape est le professeur le plus sexy de Poudlar."

Tout le monde se contenta de regarder Ron avec horreur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la salle à cet instant et avait demandé son nom à Harry, il aurait dit "Draco."

Si il lui avait demandé le nom de son école il aurait dit, "Draco."

Si il lui avait demandé si il voulait sauver la forêt Amazonienne ou arrêter la faim dans le monde, tout ce qu'il aurait dit c'est, "Draco."

Parce qu'à cet instant, Harry n'était pas vraiment capable de penser à autre chose.

Draco chuchotait toujours des mots dans son oreille, mais ceci avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir le moindre sens. Harry était maintenant perdu dans un océan de sensation, inondé des sentiments de la tête aux pieds. Si il avait pu avoir une pensée cohérente, il aurait réalisé que s'était probablement la meilleure relation sexuelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Jamais.

Et il aurait pensé à l'antidote, qui reposait dans sa chambre et il aurait pensé que d'avoir une relation sexuelle aussi bonne sans avoir pris l'antidote était peut-être un mauvaise idée.

Mais Harry était bien trop loin pour avoir de telle pensée. A la place il continuait à penser "Draco Draco Draco" tandis que le reste de la pièce tombait dans l'oubli.

De là ou il était, Draco ne pouvait voir le visage d'Harry, mais si il avait pu, il aurait vu les pupilles d' Harry rétrécir jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un tout petit point.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, j'ai un peu du mal à m'y mettre en ce moment. 

Alors, vous avez aimé ? N'est-il pas vilain notre petit Harry ? Qui a eu envie d'embrasser Pansy pour sa bonne initiative ? Qui a voulu mettre trois claques à Harry pour tourmenter ce si mignon Draco? Heu... non, je retire ce que je viens de dire, ce vilain, oui, très vilain Draco ?

Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca**, **lemoncurd**, **luna-la-lunatique**, **Minerve**, **Miceliandre**, **nfertiti**, **Akane**, **Shetane** , **vert emeraude**, **Elviera**, **la lunenoire**, **nicolas** ( t'inquiètes pas, la fic est classé en Romance et Humour , ça devrai te donner un indice pour la fin) **alinemcb45**, **priscilla,** **narcotic**, **Jessy**, **lou**, **Oxaline** ( promit, je ne dirais rien, surtout qu'il vient de faire un retour en force chez les Serpentards !), **Omi** et **Kyras01. _MERCIS_** à tous pour vos messages, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant et j'espère qu cela continuera. Merci à Tous

**Aresse** : t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est, Fanfic a tendance à être assez capricieux ces derniers temps, en tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que les réaction de nos deux chéris ne t'ont pas ! Ciao.

**Miss Voldemorette** : et oui, mais bon dans la piscine c'était pas de ma faute, on m'a poussé ! Mais la machine à laver, je plaide coupable. En faite je pense que je ne suis pas faite pour avoir un portable. J'en suis a 3 en 3 ans, et le dernier que je me suis acheté je l'ai déjà fait tombé trois fois et ça c'était juste en sortant du magasin... le coup de me préparé à la mauvaise heure, ça m'est arrivé une fois aussi, et pour ce qui est de me perdre, je ne dirai qu'un e chose je me suis perdue dans ma propre ville en essayant de rentrer chez moi... sans commentaire. Sinon, l'idée de prendre l'adresse et le numéro de tel et bien, le tout es de ne pas avoir un petite cervelle et de ne pas l'oublié sur la table en partant... quant à Draco, a t-il souffert autant que tu le craignais ? Oui, c'est vrai je saute un peu du coq à l'âne (j'adore cette expression) mais c'est pas grave. Gros bisous miss et alp.

**Artoung** : kikoo toi ! Ça va ? Dis moi, dans ce chapitre, qui est le plus vicieux ? Ginny ? Pansy, Neville... ? J'avoue que moi je ne sais pas trop. Je me demandais un truc, ça vient d'où ton pseudo ? Dans un manga ? De ton imagination ? Bisous miss et à plus

**Orphée Potter** : « Oh grande Majesté « ? Mais quel honneur !lol Tu es toutes pardonnée petite madame, reviens !faut pas te faire du mal comme ça, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que toute cette folle histoire te plaise toujours. Bisous ciao !

**Yami Aku** ;T'as pas de retour ? Dommage, mais j'aime bien quand tu viens faire un petit saut, alors n'hésite pas à revenir...T'as pas été choqué par les fautes, ouf, bonne nouvelle, j'espère que je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Kissous Casper !

**Love d'Harry** : salut, et oui, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu envoie une review, mais n'ais pas honte ça arrive à tout le monde. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas... bisous

**Serpentis-draco** : plus accro qu'à la clope ? woua ! Quel honneur merci.

**Procne Aesoris** : Tes reviews ? Je suis désolée je n'en ai reçut qu'une où tu disais que tu ne comprenais pas le chapitre ( ce qui était tout à fait normal puisque je n'étais trompée ), et celle-ci j'ai réponu, en tout cas merci pour ton soutien, kissou et alp.

**Lovely A** : faire travailler ta patience ? Dis moi, tu fais comment ? T'as des exercices ? Si oui, dis moi car je suis sûr que ça pourrais me servir... ciao

**Vif D'or** : Comme t'as lu, pas besoin d'attendre minuit, le service c'est fait en plus rapide, le tout es de savoir si c'est une bonne chose... bisous et a +

**Crockos** : Alors comme ça tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre pour ta détention ? T'as une petite idée ? Parce qu'en grand brun mystérieux, il y a Hagrid, non ? Tant pis.. Ou Dumbledore quand il est jeune... Toujours pas ? Alors là je ne sais plus qui te proposer ! lol. Merci et alp

et voilà j'ai fini! encore un grand merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews, et à dans quinze jours pour le prochain chapitre du Dragon apprivoisé.


	20. Je suis une célébrité

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjours à tous, désolée pour le retard. Je sais que je dis ça toutes les semaines, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. MERCI à tous, je viens de me rendre compte que nous avions dépassé les 500 reviews, et c'est grace à vous, alors encore une fois, merci.

note 1 :Pour ce qui s'inquiétait, CETTE FIC IRA jusqu' AU BOUT. Jennavere c'est ouvert un compte sur un autre site, et elle terminera aussi The veela enigma.

note 2 : A tout ceux qui ont réviewé 'Melt', merci, pour ce qui ont demandé une suite, il n'y en aura pas? L'auteur m'a confirmé que c'était un OS et surtout que ça le resterai.

Comme toujours, la réponse au Reviews se trouve en fin de chapitre, maintenant bonne lecture a tous.

Le Dragon Apprivoisé

Chapitre 20: Je suis une CÉLÉBRITÉ, Merde!

Retour dans la Salle sur Demande, le jeu venait de se terminer, tout le monde s'était levé et s'étirait. "Et bien, c'était amusant. On devrait refaire ça un de ces jours," dit Hermione excité, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Il est déjà 23 heures ! Draco et Harry sont partis il y a deux heures! Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu aller ?"

"Baiser, probablement," répondit nonchalamment Blaise, en retenant son sourire devant l'air horrifié d'Hermione.

"Mais tu as dit...tu as dis que Draco allait juste faire la moral à Harry! Juste une bonne remontrance, c'est ce que t'as dit !"

"J'ai dit ça, c'est vrai ?" demanda Blaise désinvolte. "Oh et bien, j'ai menti."

"Mais…mais…pourquoi mentirais tu là dessus?"

"Granger, si je n'avais pas menti, tu leur aurais couru après, et ils n'auraient pas pu baiser. Et quelle sorte d'amis cela aurait il fait de moi ? Tu sais ce que c'est. Les amis sont supposés s'entre aider pour s'envoyer en l'air. C'est la règle."

Hermione roula des yeux. "Non, c'est faux."

"SI c'est vrai," dirent Blaise, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Millicent, Lavender, Dean, Pansy, Neville, Parvati, et même Crabbe et Goyle d'une seule voix.

Hermione les regarda tous, furieuse. "Vous ne comprenez pas! C'est horrible! Draco est probablement, là, dehors, complètement fou!"

"Vraiment?" dit Parvati, empressée. "Les gars, j'adorerais revoir ça. Je parie qu'on peut l'amener à chanter une autre chanson de Madonna, ou peut-être de Prince ou un peu de Wham!"

"Oh, oui!" s'écria Lavender à côté d'elle en poussant de petits cris. "Et vous vous souvenez du petit lapin qu'il a fait apparaître? Il était _si _mignon. Peut-être qu'il va en faire un autre!"

Pansy n'était pas habituellement le genre de fille à pousser des petits cris, mais elle trouva l'idée d'un Draco à nouveau baisé à la folie, incroyablement attrayante. "Allons les trouver" suggéra-t-elle, tout le monde fut d'accord et enthousiaste, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attendez, revenez!"Cria Hermione, mais cela ne servit à rien. La plupart de autres avaient déjà quitté la pièce. Elle retint Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Blaise. "Ok, écoutez moi. Nous devons les retrouver avant les autres, ok? Et aider Harry à monter Draco dans son dortoir pour lui donner l'antidote. Êtes vous avec moi?"

Les autres hochèrent la tête. "Ok, allons-y," et ils quittèrent la salle en se dirigeant dans la direction opposé à celle empruntée par des autres.

Harry et Draco étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des sofas, la tête d'Harry reposait sur la poitrine de Draco. À sa respiration lente et régulière, Draco supposa qu'Harry faisait probablement un petit somme. Il fit tombé l'une de ses mains sur la tête du brun et la fit courir affectueusement dans ses cheveux, et Harry, dans son sommeil, se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Draco sourit. Peut-être devrait-il dire aux _Mauvais Sorciers de la Semaine_ que Celui-Qui-a-Survécut aimait les câlins. Ça pourrait faire une histoire toute mignonne. En tout cas, elle serait nettement meilleur que celle de _La Gazette_ sur Draco baisé à la –

Hé. Attend une minute.

Draco se sentait complètement normal. Aucune envie pressante de chanter. Aucune envie de se transformer des objets duveteux. Aucune envie de proclamer son amour éternel pour Harry (bon, d'accord peut-être une petite, mais pas plus que d'habitudes). C'était génial! Il n'avait pas pris l'antidote, mais il n'avait pas non plus été baisé à la folie. Alors, il n'allait pas perdre la tête à chaque fois que Harry et lui seraient _delecto inflagrante (1)_. C'était fabuleux.

Il baissa la tête vers le Harry endormi et se sentit assez fière de lui. Peu de personne pouvait baiser le Wonder Boy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement crevé et s'endorme sur leur poitrine Puis il eut un léger frisson. Il était toujours un peu fâché contre Harry pour avoir cru qu'il se remettait avec Blaise derrière son dos. ET il était clairement plus qu'un petit peu furieux pour le baiser avec Finnigan. Il était évidant que Harry et lui allaient avoir une gentille petite conversation à ce sujet.

Mais plus tard. Là, ils devaient retourner dans la Salle sur Demande avant que leurs amis entament des recherches. Et d'abord, il devait réveiller Harry.

"Harry, amour," dit-il doucement en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. "Réveille toi. Il faut qu'on s'habille." Harry ne bougea pas. Draco le secoua gentiment. "Harry, allez. Réveille toi." Cette fois, les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent.

Il regarda Draco à travers ses cils "Je ne me lèverait pas,"dit-il hautain. "J'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur." Et il referma rapidement les paupières. Draco roula des yeux.

"Oh d'accord, Potter. Elle était bonne. Maintenant allez, lève toi."

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il jeta un regard vert, vibrant, de la mort qui tue à Draco, qui recula un peu.

"Comment OSES- TU me essayer de me donner des ordres" dit Harry acerbe. "Ne SAIS tu pas qui JE SUIS?"

Draco fronça un sourcil. "Hum…tu es Harry Potter?"

"C'est exact," répondit Harry avec dédain. "Je suis HARRY POTTER. Le SURVIVANT. Je suis le SAUVEUR du MONDE SORCIER et je pense que je mérite un peu de RESPECT.»

"Quoi?" Draco était à présent confus.

"Pas de QUOI avec moi," dit Harry en s'asseyant et foudroyant à Draco du regard. "Je suis une CÉLÉBRITÉ, merde."

"Hum…et bien oui, je suppose que c'est vrai," répondit Draco avec précaution, pas vraiment sûr de savoir où Harry voulait en venir. "Tu es en effet une CÉLÉBRITÉ, aucun doute la dessus. Tu es célèbre. Très célèbre." Cala sembla apaiser Harry, qui regarda Draco d'un air satisfait.

"Et bien je suis heureux que ça soit réglé et que tu sois prêt à me traiter comme se doit," dit Harry en regardant le sol. " Va chercher mes vêtements, veux-tu? J'ai besoin de m'habiller. Et voudrais tu m'amenes aussi un peu d'eau – Je ne bois que de l'eau minéral importé de Suisse alors assure toi que c'est bien ce que tu auras – et j'aurai aussi besoin que quelques fruits frais, et d'un peu de chocolat, et –

"Attend un second. Maintenant tu vas écouter Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive là, mais toi mieux que quiconque, tu devrais savoir que les Malfoys ne vont pas _chercher_," dit Draco irrité, mais à sa grande surprise il reçut un regard furieux.

"Je PENSAIS que c'était CLAIR. Je ne suis pas N' IMPORTE QUI, stupide crétin, je suis le VÉRITABLE HARRY POTTER, Et tu vas me traiter comme tel. Et cela veut dire que tu vas aller CHERCHER MES VÊTEMENTS, MON EAU, ET MON CHOCOLAT, et que tu vas être POLI, parce que je suis une CÉLÉBRITÉ, merde alors!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il FOUT?" se demanda Draco. Harry n'avait jamais, _jamais_ depuis six ans que Draco le connaissais, agit comme une célébrité, et là, il était tout simplement un million de fois pire que Gilderoy Lockhart ne l'avait été. Draco prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à passer un savon à Harry. Et retourna son regard à Harry, et rencontra le regard Avada Kedavraeur avec défi –

Et là, il eut le souffle coupé, parce que les pupilles d'Harry n'étaient que deux petits points brillants dans un mer de vert. Et quand vous ajoutez à ça que Harry se comportait d'une manière scandaleuse, loin de son caractère habituel, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seul chose …

Draco Malfoy était une putain de _Dieu du sexe_.

"Pas de chance?" demanda Hermione inquiète, quand Ginny et Ron furent de retour.

"Aucune. Pas le moindre cheveux de leurs têtes," dit Ron, frustré. "Où sont Seamus et Blaise?"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient chercher Harry et Draco ensemble dans un quelconque couloir sombre et abandonné. Bon amis ces deux là."

"Très bons amis," acquiesça Ginny. "Écoutez, allons essayer les couloirs vieille tour d'Arithmancie. Il y a des tonnes de vieux salons pour professeur peut-être qu'ils sont dans l'un d'entre eux."

"…et c'est pour ça qu'il est cool. Parce qu'il est juste un homme ordinaire, comme moi, mais il combat le mal, comme moi. Sauf que je n'ai pas cette super Bat Mobile, et la ceinture cool avec tous les gadgets."

"Et tu dis que son nom est...Batmec?"

"Bat_man_, Malfoy," dit Harry hautain.

"Tu as tout à fait raison bien sûr. Je suis mauvais." Aussitôt que Draco avait compris qu'Harry avait complètement perdu la tête ; qu'il était insensé, il avait changé toute son approche. Au lieu d'argumenter avec Harry,il avait commencé à lui cirer les pompes comme un malade. Il lui avait amené ses vêtements, avait fait apparaître de l'eau, du chocolat, et des fruits, et était maintenant en train d'écouter Harry avec indulgence lui raconter des histoires sur les Super héros Moldus.

Maintenant, pourquoi vous demandez vous, Draco était il indulgent face à tous les caprices d'Harry? Et bien il se trouve que découvrir que vous êtes un dieu du Sexe confirmé tend à mettre les gens de bonne humeur, et Draco était prêt à prendre soin d'Harry jusqu'à minuit pour qu'il puisse prendre l'antidote.

"Ce chocolat est assez bon," dit Harry aimablement, en n'en mangeant un nouveau morceau. Il regarda Draco, pensif. "Tu n'es pas un mauvais petit ami, tu sais. Je sens que tu me respectes vraiment, pas seulement comme une CÉLÉBRITÉ, mais comme quelqu'un qui est vraiment célèbre."

"Et bien, merci Harry, c'est très gentil," Lui répondit Draco, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ils étaient tout deux tendrement étendus sur vieux sofa usé, Draco était assis et, la tête d'Harry reposait sur ses genoux. "Je suis chanceux de sortir avec un sorcier aussi célèbre que toi. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi."

"Oh, arrête, tu me flattes," Dit Harry modeste, en fermant les yeux. "Je ne suis qu'un tout petit peu trop bien pour toi. Maintenant, où j'en étais? Oh oui. Alors Batman a un copain qui s'appelle Robin, et ensemble ils se battent contre les méchants comme Le Joker, Le Pingouin, Catwoman –

Soudain, Draco entendit un 'pouf' à côté de son oreille, et un minuscule Draco Malfoy apparut sur son épaule droite, vêtu de l'habituel robe de Serpentard de l'école.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy?" lui demanda le petit Draco en le regardant bizarrement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas encore ramené dans la Salle sur Demande? Tu pourrais montrer à tout le monde combien il est devenu fou, et tous ça à cause de _ton _incroyable pouvoir sexuel. Tu ne vois pas combien tu pourrais t'amuser avec Potter dans cet état?"

"Et bien si. Mais il est mon petit ami," Soupira Draco. "Et je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il soit embarrassé. Je pensais que je pourrais attendre jusqu'à minuit pour le ramener à la tour des Gryffondors pour prendre l'antidote."

"Quoi? T'es fou ? Il t'a laissé t'embarrasser quand tu as été baisé à la folie," fit remarqué le petit Draco. "Rappelle toi tout ce que t'as fait? Le lapin, la chanson?"

"Bien, il ne savait pas ce qui m'arrivait," dit Draco en défendant Harry. "Ce n'était pas sa faute, et il m'a sortit de là aussi vit qu'il a pu."

"Oh, la belle histoire," commença à se moquer le petit Draco, mais à cet instant Draco entendit un autre 'poof', sur son épaule gauche et un autre Draco miniature apparut. Celui-ci portait lui aussi la robe habituel des Serpentards, mais il avait enroulé à la hâte une écharpe Gryffondor autour de son cou.

"Désolé, je suis en retard," Dit il pour s'excuser. "J'ai eu besoin d'un accessoire pour dire que j'étais le bon côté, mais j'ai rien trouvé avant de d'avoir cette échappe."

" Où exactement as-tu _eu_ une écharpe de Gryffondor?" demanda Draco avec intérêt.

"Heu…je l'ai _emprunté_," dit Draco-Gyiffondor, un peu coupable. Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Tu veux dire que tu l'as volé, n'est-ce pas?" Draco-Gyiffondor mit les deux mains en l'air.

"Oh d'accord, c'est vrai, tu m'as attrapé. Je l'ai volé à un type brun à lunette avec une drôle de cicatrice sur le front qui a été stupéfié. Mais je vais lui rendre, je le jure."

"Oh la belle histoire," dit Draco-Serpentard d'un ton sarcastique. "Comme tu m'as rendu mon nouvelle album de Justin Timberlake ? Tu mens petit connard."

Draco était quelque peu déconcerté à l'idée que son côté diabolique possède un album de Justin Timberlake et que son côté gentil vole l'écharpe d'un Gryffondor inconscient.

"Oh chut," Dit Draco-Gyiffondor à Draco-Serpentard. "Bon, on dirait qu'il y a un problème là?"

"Ce grand connard," Dit Draco-Serpentard en montrant Draco, "a un _problème de_ _conscience_,"Dit il en crachant ses mots comme si il décrivait quelque chose de si moche, de si fou qu'il lui était même difficile de le dire.

"Draco, tu n'as pas vraiment un problème de conscience n'est-ce pas?" dit Draco-Gyiffondor à Draco, incrédule. Draco-Serpentard jeta un regard méchant à Draco.

"Oh, oui. Il pense ramener Potter directement dans la tour des Gryffondors pour lui donner l'antidote avant que quiconque ne le voit. Tu peux le croire?"

"Attend, attend, attend,"dit Draco-Gyiffondor en secouant sa tête. "Ça n'a pas de sens. Draco a baisé ce Potter à la folie, n'est-ce pas? Et maintenant, il est devenu incontrôlable, une diva folle qui n'arrête pas de s'emporter en disant ces choses horribles sur combien il est CÉLÉBRE?"

"Correct," confirma Draco-Serpentard.

"Alors en toute logique, la chose à faire est d'amener Potter dans un endroit où tout le monde pourra le voir se ridiculiser tout seul, et reconnaîtra que Draco est incontestablement une vrai bête au lit."

"C'est ce que je disais," confirma Draco-Serpentard. Draco-Gyiffondor se tourna vers Draco.

"Alors, quel est le problème ?" demanda-t-il. Draco ne dit rien. Draco-Gyiffondor souleva un sourcil de manière dubitative. "Tu ne penses pas vraiment protéger Harry de l'humiliation, et le ramener directement dans la tour de Gryffondor avant que tout le monde le voit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et bien…" Commença Draco réticent, paraissant légèrement inconfortable. Draco-Gyiffondor était horrifié.

"Draco Malfoy! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est si…si…yeurk, _moral_."

"Tout à fait son sentiment," acquiesça Draco-Serpentard, lançant un regard furieux à Draco, qui semblait un peu perturbé par toute cette conversation.

"Maintenant vous allez m'écouter vous deux," Commença-t-il regarda en regarda avec colère les deux Draco miniatures. "Je ne vais pas l'y emmener alors qu'il est pris d'une folie furieuse. Harry est mon petit ami, et je ne veux pas le voir s'humilier. Je l'aime."

"Oh Lord, pas encore ça," soupira Draco-Gyiffondor en levant les yeux aux ciel.

"Je crois que le vais être malade," murmura Draco-Serpentard.

"Fermez la, tout les deux. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler."

"Si, on sait, Draco," dit sérieusement Draco-Serpentard. "Pense à ce que Potter vient juste de te faire. Il vient juste d'embrasser un autre garçon. Devant toi. Cela ne mérite-t-il pas une petite revanche?"

Draco hésita. C'était, malheureusement, un bon argument.

"C'est vrai," Dit Draco-Gyiffondor, en appuyant un peu plus, "_Et_ il l'a fait volontairement, juste pour te rendre jaloux. Je pense qu'il mérite une petite humiliation."

Draco se laissa un peu influencer. "Et bien, j'admets que se serait une bonne – hé, attend une seconde! Tu es supposé être ma bonne moitié! Tu devrais me dire de prendre soin de lui, pas de me venger alors qu'il est même pas dans son état normal!"

Draco-Gyiffondor haussa les épaules. "C'est pas ma faute si même ta bonne moitié est malade et tordue. Maintenant, allons-y, je sais que tu veux le traîner jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas voir la réaction qu'ils auront tous, quand il va commencé à délirer sur le fait que tout le monde doit le respecter parce qu'il est une CÉLÉBRITÉ, merde alors."

Draco était hésitant. Il était toujours très énervé pour le baiser, et se serait vraiment très drôle de voir Potter se lancer complètement dans le mode diva…

Mais depuis les genoux de Draco, Harry le regarda avec ses grands et beaux yeux verts, et sourit. "Personne ne prend soin de moi comme toi, Draco. Quand ils vont faire un film sur moi, et que je ferais un discours pour mon Oscar, je te remercierais en premier."

Et même si Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire, Harry était toujours Harry, et il était toujours très doux, et très sexy et quand il lui souriait de cette façon, le blond se sentait, ainsi que ses mauvaise intentions, fondre.

"Oh le con," Dit Draco-Gyiffondor.

"Et c'est repartit. Il est sacrement romantique parfois, et c'est tellement dégueulasse," Dit Draco-Serpentard.

"Oh, foutez le camps, tout les deux," cracha Draco irrité. "Harry et moi, allons rester _là _maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que je le ramène à la tour. SEUL."

En levant les yeux au ciel d'irritation les deux minis Dracos disparurent dans un doux 'pop'. Draco se retourna vers Harry.

"Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois si célèbre. Maintenant, j'adorerai que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur ces Super Héros Moldus …"

"Hermione, Ron, je crois que je les ai peut-être trouvé!" S'écria Ginny excité en passant la porte. Les deux aînés se précipitèrent vers elle.

"T'as vérifié les sorts?" demande-t-Hermione, et Ginny hocha la tête.

"Il y a quatre sorts de fermeture et trois de silence sur la porte," confirma-t-elle, et Ron poussa un petit sifflement.

"Ça devrait être eux. Herm, tu peut ôter les sortilèges?"

"En dormant avec la baguette dans le dos," répliqua Hermione, en travaillant déjà sur le premier sort.

" Vantarde," murmura Ron, et Ginny le poussa pour qu'il se taise. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Hermione venait juste de briser le dernier sort lorsque Seamus et Blaise arrivèrent dans un coin.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dis que j'avais entendu des voix," Disait Seamus à Blaise, mais Ginny les interrompit.

"Nous avons retrouvé Harry et Malfoy!" dit elle animé vivement, et les deus garçons échangèrent un regard.

"Vraiment?" dit Blaise, avec un léger sourire affecté. "Bien, ça devrait être bon Peut-être devrions nous ouvrir la porte et voir jusqu'à quel niveau de folie Draco est partie ?"

"À vrai dire," Dit Hermione, la main posé sur la porte, à présent vierge de tous sortilège, "Nous ne savons pas si Draco a, à nouveau, été baisé à la folie."

"Oh s'il te plaît," se moqua Seamus, "Tu plaisantes? Ces deux là non pas eut la moindre relation sexuelle depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils avaient tous les deux envies de se faire tirer. J'ai vu comment Harry embrassait Malfoy dans la Salle commune tout à l'heure, et laisse moi te dire que la petite fouine n'a pas une chance. Harry l'a probablement baisé jusqu'à envoyer sa cervelle au Pays de Galles."

"Pourquoi ça te fait si plaisir de dire combien Harry baise bien?" dit Blaise d'une voix glaciale, regardant furieusement Seamus, qui paraissait un peu coupable.

"Je ne le suis pas, je disais juste que – " commença Seamus, mais Blaise le coupa.

"Je ne pense pas que je veuille écouter quoique ce soit venant de toi là, Finnigan," dit il avec arrogance, et Ron, entre les deux, paraissait confus.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous?" demanda-t-il, et Blaise et Seamus se lançaient des regards qui tuent.

"Hum…rien. Absolument rien," dit Seamus, peu convainquant.

« C'est exacte," Dit Blaise, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Rien. Malgré tout, j'espère que tu sais que toi et moi allons avoir une petite _discussion_ concernant ce rien plus tard," termina-t-il avec un regard appuyé posé sur Seamus.

"Fous," murmura Ron sous sa barbe.

"Devons-nous?" demanda Hermione au groupe, et tout le monde fit signe que oui. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

"…non, Spiderman c'est celui qui peut jeter des toiles avec ses poignets. _Wolverine_ est celui qui a de l'adamantium sur les os, et un méga pouvoir de guérison et les griffes, et oh regarde, la porte s'ouvre!"

"Quoi?" Dit Draco, qui n'avait pas suivit le cours des pensées d'Harry. Il se tourna et _vit_ à sa grande horreur, pas moins de cinq personnes sur le pas de la porte.

"Granger, Weasley…"commença-t-il à dire, mais Harry fut trop rapide pour lui.

"Ooooh, des fans!" La foule à la porte cligna des yeux, mais Harry continua de sa voix plus que supérieur. "C'est votre jour de chance à tous ! Celui-Qui-A-Survécut raconte l' histoire des Super Héros Moldu!"

"Pardon, quoi?"Dit Ron, confus. "Harry, est-ce que tu viens juste de parler de toi comme Celui-Qui-A-Survécut?"

" Celui-Qui-A-Survécut n'a pas à être questionné par une racaille tel que toi," dit Harry hautain. "Et ne m'appelle pas Harry. Je suis une CÉLÉBRITÉ, merde. Je suis UNIQUEMENT appelé Celui-Qui-A-Survécut, le sauveur du monde Sorcier, Ou l'apollon de Poudlard, Compris?" Cinq paires de sourcil se soulevèrent.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco suspicieuse. "Malfoy, que diable –

"Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, vous êtes en train d'INTERROMPRE l'histoire," dit Harry, clairement énervé, en haussant légèrement la voix. "Maintenant, je vais devoir tout recommencer depuis le début, et tout est de VOTRE FAUTE. Ce n'est PAS comme ça que l'on TRAITE une CÉLÉBRITÉ!"

Le regard passant de Malfoy et son air presque coupable au les grand yeux verts d'Harry qui semblaient ne pas avoir de pupille, et le jour se fit sur Hermione.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Harry," commença Hermione, mais devant le regard mordant que Harry lui jetait elle se hâta de se reprendre toute seul. "Je veux dire Mr. euh… Celui-Qui-A-Survécut." Cela sembla apaisé Harry. Hermione se tourna vers les autres.

"Hum, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas tous écouter ses histoires pendant que je parle avec Malfoy?" dit elle aimablement, et les quatre élèves, qui étaient resté à la porte, lui jetèrent des regards incrédules. Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et semblait maussade. "Bien allons-y," Hermione leur siffla, "Avant qu'il devienne grognon. Vous savez comment peuvent être les célébrités."

Des regards hésitant furent échangés, mais les quatre autres passèrent par dessus le sofa et s'assirent par terre devant Harry. Il passa un regard bienveillant sur eux.

"Comme c'est agréable de vous voir tous. Comme vous en êtes tous conscient, je suis une sorcier très célèbre, mais aujourd'hui j'ai la bonté de raconter des histoires à mes fans. L'histoire d'aujourd'hui concerne les X-Men. Êtes-vous prêt à commencer?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr…" commença Ron mais Harry le coupa.

"C'était une question rhétorique ! En fait, vous n'êtes pas AUTORISÉ à me parler! Je suis CÉLÈBRE ! Je suis une SUPER STAR! Je suis l'IDOLE des sorciers! Je suis le Véritable d'HARRY POTTER, alors essayez vous et FERMEZ LA!"

Quatre paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers Harry, mais personne ne pipa mot. Harry rayonnait devant eux.

"Maintenant, où j'en étais ? Ah, oui. Voyez-vous, le X-Men sont un groupe de Moldu très spéciaux, avec des pouvoirs spéciaux …"

Hermione avait tiré Draco hors du sofa, et éloigné un peu de l'endroit où Harry racontait ses histoires. "Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez pas attendu l'antidote?" souffla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des poignards. Draco paraissait indigné.

"Comment étais-je supposé savoir qu'il deviendrait comme ça? Nous n'avons jamais pensé que ça pourrait lui arrivé à lui," Fit il remarqué avec justesse pour se défendre. Hermione sembla se calmer un peu.

"C'est vrai," dit-elle, puis elle plissa les yeux. "Mais toi aussi tu aurais pu devenir fou. Vous auriez dû faire plus attention! A quoi pensiez vous?"

"Il a embrassé Finnigan," dit Draco d'un air renfrogné. "J'avais besoin de lui rappeler à qui il appartenait."

"Tu es vraiment un sale type possessif, n'est-ce pas?" dit Hermione, mais il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans ses mots. A la place, elle regardait Harry.

"Vous N'ÉCOUTEZ PAS!" Hurlait Harry en direction d'un Seamus terrifié. "Vous êtes supposé m'ÉCOUTER parce que je suis une CÉLÉBRITÉ, merde!"

"On doit le sortir de là," dit calmement Hermione. Draco hocha la tête.

"Je sais. J'avais prévu de le remonter dans la tour dès minuit pour qu'il prenne de l'antidote."

Hermione regarda sa montre. "Il est minuit moins le quart. La potion devrait être prête dans une quinzaine de minutes, alors je pense qu'il est temps qu'on le ramène."

"Ok, alors allons-y," Dit Draco impatient, en avançant vers Harry, mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

"Pas si vite. Il y a quelque complications."

"Quelles complications?"

"Tous les participants du Actions/Vérité vous cherche. Ils pensent que tu a encore été baisé à la folie et espère une …une autre représentation, si je puis dire."

Draco parut insulter. "Pourquoi, quel toupet! Pourquoi ont ils tous supposé que ce serait moi? Puis-je savoir pourquoi personne n'a réalisé quel incroyable _Dieu du Sexe_ je suis ? Je suis aussi doué dans un lit qu'Harry! Je veux dire, regarde ce que je lui ai fait!"

Ils regardèrent. Harry était maintenant debout, et jetait des regards emplis de colère à ses quatre amis assis sur le sol.

"Je ne pense pas que vous APPRÉCIEZ d'avoir une CÉLÉRITÉ qui vous raconte des histoires!" criait il. "Vous devriez me supplier pour je vous PARLE ! J'ai vaincu le Seigneur de ténèbre quand j'étais un BÉBÉ! Et j'ai tué le BASILIQUE! VOUS COMPRENEZ? J' AI TUÉ un PUTAIN DE BASILISQUE quand j'avais DOUZE ANS! Où EST MON ADORATION?"

Les quatre autres se recroquevillaient sur le sol. Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

"Écoute, laisse moi m'occuper de ça, ok?" chuchota-t-il et elle hocha la tête. Draco s'avança vers la groupe.

"Harry, amour," dit-il doucement, et Harry se tourna vers lui.

"Draco, je suis extrêmement bouleversé," dit Harry en boudant. "Ces _Prolos_," cracha t il en jetant un regard furieux à ses amis, m'apprécient pas un mot de ce que je dis."

"Pourquoi. tu as tout as fais raison mon coeur," dit Draco aussi rassurant qu'il le pût, "Il est évidant que tu as besoin de nouveaux fans."

"OUI, C'EST VRAI. Des Fans qui m'ÉCOUTE parce que je suie une –

"CÉLÉBRITÉ, merde. Oui parfaitement. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'amener dans un endroit où il y aura des tonnes de fans qui meurent d'envie de te voir. Tu pourras signer des autographes et ils vont ramper à genoux, en adoration devant toi. Ce sera génial."

" Vraiment?" dit Harry, dont les yeux n'étaient que deux énormes océans verts avec un tout petit point noir en leur milieu.

"Vraiment, vraiment," Draco sourit. "Maintenant, va rejoindre Granger là- bas un moment, ok? J'ai besoin de passer un savon à ses fans qui ne t'apprécient pas assez."

"Draco, je t'aime," dit Harry en lui embrassant la joue et se dirigeant vers Hermione, qui semblait un peu nerveuse. Draco se tourna vers les autres.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il _t'_aime encore?" demanda Ron, d'un air maussade. Draco roula des yeux.

"Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai baisé et lui ai éjecté le cerveau, d'accord? Et que je sais comment lui cirer les pompes," répondit Draco irrité. "Maintenant, écoutez. Nous devons –

"Amener Harry dans la Salle sur Demande, et pronto!" termina Blaise. Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, et Blaise le fixa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par quoi? Nous devons partager la folie de Potter, c'est excellant! Bien sûr, il est fait un peu peur et semble un peu déséquilibré, mais w c'est furieusement amusant. Allez, ramenons le!"

Seamus et Ginny hochaient la tête avec enthousiasme. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Draco le coupa.

"Génial le plan, Blaise!" dit Draco avec un grand sourire, regardant Harry, qui était furieux contre Hermione.

"Que ce que tu veux dire par JE N' AI PAS D' AGENT? BIEN SÛR que j'ai un AGENT, je suis une CÉLÉBRITÉ, merde!"

"Écoutez,"dit Draco au groupe de manière confidentielle. "Pourquoi est ce tout les trois," il indiqua Blaise, Seamus et Ginny, "n'iriez vous pas trouver tout le monde pour les amener dans la Salle sur Demande et leur dire que nous arrivons? Weasley, Granger et mio, allons amener Harry dans quelques minutes. Ça sera génial!"

Blaise fit un petit sourire diabolique. "Oui, ce serait géant. Allez, allons-y,"dit-il, et il sortit de la pièce avec Ginny et Seamus. Ron regardait méchamment Draco.

"Misérable petit furet, si tu penses une seule seconde que je vais te laissé ramené Harry dans cette pièce –

"Oh ferme la, Weasley, je voulais juste me débarrasser d'eux," dit Draco irrité. "Toi, moi, et Granger ont ramène le Wonder Boy dans la tour Gryffondor, d'accord?"

"Oh," dit Ron, et ils se tournèrent tout deux vers Harry, qui à présent hurlait sur Hermione.

"QUE VEUX-TU DIRE ce château n'a pas d' EAU IMPORTÉ? Es-tu en train de dire que JE SUIS supposé me baigner dans une EAU ORDINAIRE? Comme TOUT LE MONDE ? T'es FOLLE ? Je suis HARRY POTTER. Je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécut! –

"Peut-être devrions nous y aller maintenant?" Suggéra Ron, et ils se hâtèrent de secourir Hermione et de tirer Harry vers la tour de Gryffondor.

il fallut que les amis d'Harry le cajole beaucoup, mais ils réussirent finalement à le convaincre en lui disant que son fan club se réunissait dans la Tour de Gryffondor et qu'ils mourraient d'envie d'entendre Harry leur raconter des histoires. Le quatuor avait traversé le halls et voyait maintenant le portrait de la grosse Dame, et jusqu'ici les chose avait été calme– enfin calme si vous ne compter pas les remarques retentissantes d'Harry.

"Pourquoi diable est-ce que je dois MARCHER jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor comme n'importe quel crétin?" Harry faisait la grimace et paraissait insulté. Ses meilleurs amis et son petit ami fermèrent tous les yeux et contèrent jusqu'à dix pour éviter de claquer Harry, parce qu'Harry baisé à la folie était vraiment complètement, totalement, imbuvable. "Je veux dire, vraiment. Tout d'abord, je dois harceler mon petit ami pendant des heures pour avoir ce que je veux. Ensuite, je suis entouré par des débiles, des IDIOTS sans goût qui n'aiment pas mêmes histoires. Enfin, je dois MARCHER pour rencontrer mon fan club. Où est ma LIMOUSINE? Ou bien mon TAPIS VOLANT? Ou au moins les hommes JEUNES et SEXY dans leurs pantalons moulants qui me porte. C'est un SCANDALE. Je suis une CÉLÉBRITÉ, Merde –

"ILS SONT Là!"

"_Merde_!" jura Draco, tandis que tout le groupe du Action/vérité arrivait d'un coin et que le quatuor se retrouvait face à une foule d'étudiants de Poudlar passionné, et sans moyen apparent pour s'échapper.

"Je vous l'avais dit!"Cria Blaise triomphalement. "JE vous AVAIS DIT que Draco tenterait de ramener Harry à la tour des Gryffondor. Mais nous les avons maintenant!"

"Granger, Weasley, préparer vous à courir," marmonna Draco en serrant fermement le bras d'Harry, se préparant à le traîner de force, "dès que je le dis…"

"DES FANS!" dit Harry avec de petits cris aigues et à la consternation de Draco, il s'arracha de l'emprise du blond. "Je suis si HEUREUX de vous voir tous! Je paris que vous allez tous ADORER entendre mes histoires sur –

Un flash sortit de la foule, probablement de l'appareil photos de Colin. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela suffit pour qu'Harry fasse une crise.

"BON DIEU!" hurla-t-il et tout le monde recula, effrayé. "Qui a prit cette PHOTO? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement PRENDRE des PHOTOS de moi SANS MA PERMISSION! Comment OSEZ vous! Je ne serais PAS ÉTALÉ dans les TABLOIDS comme un VULGAIRE BENNIFER!"

Il regarda la foule d'un air menaçant. "Je suis le VÉRITABLE HARRY POTTER! Je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécut. J'ai vaincu le MAGE NOIR ! Non pas UNE FOIS, ni DEUX FOIS, mais QUATRE PUTAIN DE FOIS! J'ai été en couverture de PLUS DE magasineS qu'AUCUN AUTRE SORCIER ENCORE VIVANT! Je suis LE MEILLEUR ATTRAPEUR d'ANGLETERRE! Je suis une SUPER STAR! Je suis un DIEU DU SEXE! Je suis une IDOLE, et JE SUIS UNE CÉLÉBRITÉ, MERDE!

Tout le monde regarda Harry en silence, la bouche ouverte, et Draco en profita pour donner le signal.

"COUREZ!" et il saisit Harry par le bras et Hermione, Ron et Draco le tirèrent à travers une petite ouverture au milieu de la foule.

" LÂCHEZ MOI! COMMENT OSÉ- VOUS ME TENIR COMME ÇA !" Harry criait, mais ils l'ignoraient.

Dés qu'ils atteignirent le portrait, Hermione se tourna vers Draco. "Ron et moi allons les retenir, monte Harry et fait lui boire la potion de force si il le faut!" Draco hocha la tête et poussa un Harry protestant à travers le trou. Hermione fit demi tour et fit face à la foule.

"D' ACCORD!" Cria t elle les yeux flamboyant. "Si l'un d'entre vous veux avoir Harry, il va d'abord devoir me passer sur le corps! Et je vous promets que je connais plus de sorts que vous tous combiné! Je suis la première de notre classe! Je prépare mes Aspics depuis que j'ai douze ans! Mon Q.I est hors concours! Quelqu'un veut il relever le défis? Allez y, essayez. Je vous attend." Elle regardait la foule.

"Maintenant qui se comporte comme une diva?" murmura Blaise sous sa barbe.

"J'ai _entendu_," dit Hermione irritée. Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ginny le coupa.

"On a pas le temps pour ça, ils s'échappent!" cria-t-elle en leva sa baguette."_Stupefix_!" cria-t-elle surprenant Hermione qui avait baissé sa garde. Hermione tomba, stupéfier. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Ginny l'eut en jetant un nouveau Stupéfix.

"Maintenant, allons y !" cria-t-elle et la foule se pressa dans le trou du tableau.

Tout le monde se hâta d'aller dans les escaliers, sur les talons de Draco et Harry, mais c'était trop tard. Draco réussit juste à temps à pousser Harry dans sa chambre avant que ces amis n'atteignent le haut des marches – juste à temps pour voir Draco Malfoy claquer la porte.

Coucou tout le monde, alors avant de passer à la réponses aux reviews, j'aurai une petite question à vous poser. Je suis a là recherche d'un fic.

Je ne me souviens ni de son titre, ni de l'auteur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un moment de l'histoire, Draco et Harry doive faire une démonstration de duel au cours de LCFM et que Draco poser sa baguette. Et que cela peut vouloir dire deux choses : soit Draco reconnaît qu'Harry est supérieur en magie par rapport à Draco sous que Draco est amoureux de Harry. Est-ce que cela dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Merci. Maintenant,

**Réponses au reviews** :

Merci beaucoup à Alinemcb54, Vert émeraude ( alors le ryry gaga, t'en penses quoi ?), priscilla Kaorulabelle, aresse, serpentis-draco, hanna, slydawn, lolly, Miceliandre, narcotic, ange brisé, lou, maria, Evil Snowy and Werefern, Oxaline, Nfertiti, tama, vos reviews m'ont fait extrême plaisir, j'espère de tout coeur que le chapitre ce dessus vous a fait autant rire. merci.

Minerve : Et oui, ils auraient pu attendre mais, avoue que ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle. Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry aurait du avoir confiance en Draco, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'avec leur passé, il doit être dure de se faire totalement confiance. A + miss et merci

Orphée Potter : merci beaucoup, comme tu as pu le voir, Harry n'état pas tombé dans les pommes ce qui lui arrive est encore mieux, non ? Bisous

Lemoncurd : Le chapitre était trop court ? je suis désolée, mais je n'y peux rien. Et je uis tout à fait d'accord, Draco a été gentil, mais bonj e crois que l'envie a été plus forte que le d »sire d punition...

Miss Voldemorette : Si on y réfléchit bien, Harry n'a rien fait, ce sont les autre qui ont fait pour lui, et perso, je trouve ça encore mieux. Alors comme ça, ton portable se prend pour un oiseau ? Sympas l'image ! Le coup du portable oublier dans le train, je l'ai jamais fais, en fait, je suis plutôt dans la catégorie des tueuses de Portables... Boulet ambulant ? Hou, ça fait mal ! Bisous miss.

Onarluca : merci beaucoup, t'as remarqué, c'est pas comme Draco, Harry a eu l'honneur de s'humilier juste devant ses proches et ses amis, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Lavely A : Je crois qu'on a la même méthode pour faire travailler la patience, et elle marche ! Ta phrase « Peut-être que c'est un couple qui fait tomber tout le monde au virus: baisez jusqu'à en devenir fou. » me fait m'interroger : comment serait Ron si ça lui arrivait ? Hermione je crois que c'est pas trop dur à imaginer, mais Ron ? là, j'avoue que je sais pas. Bisous miss.

Artoung : Roudoudou en sucre ? Attention tu vas te faire Pansylisé lol ! je ne peux pas te confirmer l'orthographe, parle pas allemand ! Merci et bisous, ciao !

Maddnambda : tu veux un Harry qui de parle en Fourchelangue ? Serpentarde peut-être ? Tu sais que le couple Ron/Snape, ne m'est pas si horrible que ça ? J'ai lu une Drary ou ils étaient ensemble et c'était assez migno, ne ma tape pas...

Loryah : je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir regardé la fin, je fais pareil, c'est trop dur de tenir. Merci pour tes reviews pour « Comment le conquérir en quelques mots ? » Je ne sais pas quand je posterais

La suite, je fais un bocage. Mais je ne perd pas espoir, ça va revenir.

Vif d'or : pour ce qui est de Heart of glass, l'auteur n'a toujours pas reposter, mais pas de soucis, je te préviens. Et oui, quel couple ! J'espère que le comportement d'Harry ne t'as pas déçut. Bisous miss et alp

Shetan : C'est vrai que le truc avec la langue était assez osé, surtout quand on pense que l'idée vient de Neville ! un amoureux des lapins ? je crois que certain aurait bien voulu, non ? kissoo miss.

Procne aesoris : Dray, super mignon ? On peut le dire surtout après ce chapitre, as-tu autant ri que tu le pensais avec notre petite diva ? Pour ce qui est d'heart of glass, l'auteur a dit qu'elle réécrivait pour amélioré, mais pour l'instant, rien de nouveau, alors affaire à suivre... Pour Rogue, je ne te tuerais pas car je pense comme toi, Surtout que si tu regarde, y a qui comme prof homme ? Hagrid ? Ai un peu de mal avec les grosses barbes, Dumbledore yeurk, reste pas beaucoup de choix ! a + miss.

Crackos : t'as passée ton temps a sourire devant ton ordi, j'ai fait la même chose en lisant ta review. La Bombe d'hogwarts derrière harry, snape et draco, bon il a plus qu'à éliminé la concurrence le petit Hagrid. Pour ce qui est de tes proposition pour la détention, j'avoue que pour certain je suis d'accord avec toi ( Lupin j'ai un peu du mal avec la tête qui lui ont fait dans le film, mais avec celle que j'ai imaginé ça va mieux ) , mais tu oublies que tous ceux que tu as proposé ne sont plus à Poudlar... dur ! Et à part Hargid et Dumbledore dit moi quel autre membre du perso pourrait te donné un détention ? kissoo a +

Le grand Mchant Mage Noir : Quel image tu me mets dans la tête ! Pauvre de moi ! Hermione qui crie Hia ! Tu ne veux pas embrasser Pansy ? Je ne comprend pas, surtout quand tu vois ce qu'elle a entraîné... Je suis très heureuse de vois que cette histoire complètement déjantée te plaise. Harry , baisé à la folie ? Naannn quelle idée ! lol

Yami Aku : coucou Casper, devoir d'eco droit ? Mon dieu quelle horreur, j'ai jamais rien compris à l'éco.. J'espère que tu as réussi à le finir sans que la folie te gagne... Des fautes ? Encore ? crazy part se frapper la tête contre le mur, puis revient un peu sonnée je crois que le nombre de faute dépend de l'heure à laquelle je finis et relis le chapitre, aujourd'hui il est 15 h ça devrait être mieux...enfin je croise les doigts. Et dis moi, elle t'as plu notre petite diva ? Moi plus je traduisais plus j'avais envi de lui mettre des claques... C'était horrible mdr bisous et alp.

Ready : merci beaucoup, pas besoin de courage, c'et un plaisir, surtout quand on reçoit d'aussi jolie review en retour.

Cyrano : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir d'impatience, se serait vraiment dommage, surtout que tu raterais ce magnifique Harry... tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le retard, si ? Bisous et a +

Sahada : merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pour ta 'La Porte', il n'y aura pas de suite. Du moins je ne pense pas. Pour ce qui est de Msn, je l'ai mais il faudrait que tu me dises quand tu veux parler parce que je ne suis pas une très grande habituée et je ne pense jamais à le brancher...

Nii-iste : Qui des deux est le plus méchant ? je crois que le dessus, ils se valent ! Dis moi est-ce que comme moi tu as adoré les consciences de Draco ? Surtout Draco-Gryffonddor. Qu'as tu pensé du délire de notre Harry ? Sympathique, non ?

Mefisto : Merci, merci, merci depuis la première apparition du 'drama Queen', je cherche le mot et je ne le trouve pas. J'ai demandé à tout le monde et personne n'a compris ce que je voulais dire. Ça m'a énervé comme pas possible. Je ais aller corrigé les autre chapitre dés que j'aurais le temps. Ciao.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine. Alors dans quinze jours pour la suite.


	21. accepte les

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

**Rating:** R

Crazysnape, entre sur la pointe des pieds, vérifié qu'aucune tomate n'est jetée dans sa direction, se racle discrètement la gorge et tente une nouvelle fois de s'excuser du retard, qui est encore pire que la dernière fois.

Que dire, à part que décidemment le temps passe trop vite ? Même si tout le monde s'en fous. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je crois qu'il semble évident que je n'arrive plus à publier tous lundis, alors, je crois qu'on va oublier que j'avais dis ça. Par contre je peux vous promettre que vous aurez un chapitre par semaine. Je n'arrêterais pas, bien qu'il soit fort probable qu'il y est une grande pose pendant l'été. Mais bon, on a encore le temps...

Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews pour ce chapitre, sinon, c'était mort pour cette semaine. Mais merci beaucoup à tous, je les ai toutes adoré, alors MERCIS.

**Dragon Tamer**

_Chapitre 21: accepter les conséquences_

Après avoir claquée la porte au nez de cette foule en folie, officiellement reconnu comme étant leurs amis, Draco s'en alla rapidement prendre de l'antidote pour Harry et lui. Ignorant d'une manière significative les cris et menaces de morts provenant de leurs amis à l'extérieur, et ignorant de la même manière les cris et menaces de morts provenant la diva à l'intérieur, le blond attrapa deux tasses dans le placard d'Harry et versa un peu de potion dans chacune.

Draco vérifia l'heure à sa montre, et une fois qu'il fut sûr que minuit était en effet passé, il avala d'un coup le contenu de l'un des verres.

"Yeurk," se murmura-t-il. Cette potion n'était pas meilleure qu'aucune des autres potions qu'il avait eu l'occasion de boire. Il attendit un instant, pour voir si il sentait une différence. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais en dehors de ça, il ne se sentait pas différent. Cependant, Hermione l'avait aidé à préparer la potion, et il était sur que si Hermione l'avait fait, elle marcherait.

Il retourna finalement son attention vers Harry, qui avait arrêté de crier, et était maintenant assis sur le lit et boudait de toutes ses forces.

" D'accord, Harry, c'est l'heure de boire ça," Dit Draco, en tendant la tasse à un Harry suspicieux qui détourna la tête, le nez en l'air.

"Je ne boirais pas _ça_," Dit-il d'un ton offusqué et hautain.

"SI, tu vas le faire," dit Draco aussi patiemment qu'il le put.

"NON, je ne le ferais _pas_," dit froidement Harry en regardant Draco, furieux. "Est-ce que c'est écrit EVIAN dessus? Est-ce importé de France ou de Suisse? Est-ce que cela provient d'un ruisseau clair comme la roche ?"

"Et bien, non," Admit Draco.

"Alors, je ne le boirais pas," finit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Draco ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix.

Quand il les rouvrit, il sourit gentiment à Harry. " Écoute, Harry, c'est une boisson très spéciale, très expulsive, réservée UNIQUEMENT à l'élite des célébrités."

Harry sembla hésiter un moment, puis il plissa les yeux. "Je ne te crois pas."

"Je te jure que c'est vrai," mentit Draco, qui commençait à désespérer.

Harry renifla. "Oui, bien sur. Tu essayes juste de me faire boire ton sale truc, et je ne vais pas avaler tes mensonges. Je t'ai vu TOI la boire, et je suis sur que tu ne fais pas partie de l'élite des célébrités. Tu n'es qu'une quelconque personne avec de l'argent."

"Pas besoin d'être salaud," dit sèchement Draco, qui commençait à être très, _très _irrité par le comportement de son petit ami.

Harry roula des yeux. "Quoiqu'il en soit,"laissa-t-il tomber. "Je ne le boirais pas."

"Harry, tu vas le boire, même si je dois te forcer,"Dit dangereusement Draco qui était plus que prêt à se débarrasser de cette célébrité pour avoir son petit ami de retour.

Harry se moqua. "_Tu _vas me forcer _moi_? Oh, c'est excellent. Je suis Harry Potter, merde. Qu'est-ce qu'un joli garçon insignifiant comme toi peut faire contre _moi_?"

Mauvaise chose à dire, Harry.

Lentement, précautionneusement et méthodiquement Draco posa le verre d'antidote sur le sol, près de la table de nuit et s'élança sur Harry.

"Tu...vas...payer...pour ça...Potter,"grogna Draco, tandis qu'il luttait avec Harry sur le lit. Draco réussit finalement à prendre le dessus et à monter sur Harry, mais Harry n'était pas d'accord.

"DÉGAGE de sur moi ! » Hurlait Harry au visage de Draco, en lutant de toutes ses forces. Il remua ses hanches et parvint à faire perdre son équilibre à Draco et à le faire tomber sur le sol. Cependant, Draco ne lâcha pas la chemise du Gryffondor, et Harry s'écrasa au sol, au dessus de blond.

"Toi, l'insupportable petite DIVA," cria Draco, en roulant au dessus du brun. Il saisit les poignets d'Harry, tandis que le Gryffondor les dirigeaient vers ses cheveux, et les épingla au sol, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

"DIVA?" Cria Harry, se débattant contre Draco. "_DIVA_? Je n'ai JAMAIS été aussi insulté -

"Pourrais tu juste la FERMER?" Gronda Draco. Il s'avança sur le corps d'Harry pour coincer les bras du brun sous ses jambes, puis se hâta de saisir la tasse de potion. "Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, sale gamin égoïste, capricieux et égocentrique," Dit Draco en articulant bien chacun des mots. "J'en ai assez de toutes tes conneries. Il n'y a de la place que pour une seule diva dans ce couple, et ce sera moi. Maintenant, bois cette potion, COMPRIS?"

Harry le regarda, furieux. "Pas besoin d'être désagréable,"cracha-t-il d'un ton assassin. "Et je ne boirais rien. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu vas entendre parler de mon avocat."

"Oh, mais j'attend ça avec _impatience_," dit sauvagement Draco, et il pinça le nez d'Harry, qu'il n'ayant d'autre moyen de respirer, ouvrit la bouche et Draco versa la potion dedans.

La bouche d'Harry était pleine, il bafouillait, mais Draco ne la laissa pas se lever, et ne lâcha pas son nez. Finalement, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avaler, alors il le fit, en foudroyant Draco de ses yeux verts à présent haineux.

Draco regarda les yeux d'Harry se fermer. Après quelques minutes, ils se rouvrirent, et Draco regarda les pupilles d'Harry s'agrandir lentement. Après quelques instants, elles retrouvèrent leurs tailles normales, et Harry cligna des yeux en regardant Draco, qui lui lâcha le nez à contrecoeur, mais resta sur sa poitrine.

"Draco?" Demanda Harry, une expression de confusion au visage.

"A qui je parle?" Demanda Draco. "À Harry l'odieuse petite diva, ou à Harry mon petit ami?"

Il y eut une pause.

"Hummm, ton petit ami," dit Harry, d'une voix très calme et penaude. Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Prouve le," dit en fixant Harry qui rougissait en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j 'ai hurlé au gens que j'étais une célébrité, et je suis horriblement embarrassé pas tout ça,"dit il, semblant plus que honteux.

"Et?" demanda Draco, qui le fixait toujours.

"Et je suis vraiment désolé de la manière dont je t'ai traité," Dit Harry d'une voix coupable. Satisfait, Draco descendit de sur Harry, et lui tendit une main pour qu'il se lève.

"Alors c'est toi," Dit Draco, en s'époussetant. "C'est bien de savoir que cet antidote marche. Maintenant, viens, il y a une énorme foule de personne dehors qui mérite une explication après la manière dont tu leur as crié dessus."

Harry devint brusquement plus que pale. "Hum, tu sais quoi Draco? Aussi charmant que cela puisse paraître, je pense que je préfère ne jamais leur faire face et m'enfouir sous mes couvertures et ne jamais ressortir, d'accord?"

"Oh non," Dit Draco en plissant les yeux. "Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait m'excuser pour mon comportement. Et pas seulement ça, mais en plus tu m'as fait affronter toute la Grande Salle après mon épisode de ' j'ai été baisé à la folie', et c'était nettement pire."

"Oh _que_ non," dit Harry en le fixant de la même manière. "Tu étais doux et mignon et affectueux quand tu as été baisé à la folie, j'étais selon tes propres mots une odieuse petite diva. C'est nettement pire."

"Peut-être pour _toi_," Dit Draco d'un ton très significatif. "Mais pas pour _moi_. Les mots "doux" et "mignon" et encore pire "affectueux" ne devraient _jamais _ être utilisé pour un Malfoy. Maintenant, allons-y, c'est l'heure d'accepter les conséquences, Potter." Et Draco poussa un Harry fort peu disposé en direction de la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

La foule passionnée qui était derrière la porte fut fortement déçut de voir un Harry complètement normal, quoiqu'aux joues très rose, au côté d'un Draco Malfoy qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel tout le monde attendit pour entendre ce qu'Harry allait dire, mais Harry restait là et semblait vouloir s'échapper discrètement. Finalement, Draco le poussa.

"Harry a quelque chose a vous dire là, n'est-ce pas Harry?" demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en fixant Harry.

"Quoi? Oh, très bien, d'accord. Ben, heu...je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais extrêmement navré pour toute cette histoire de célébrité. Je, hum...ne me sentais pas moi même," dit finalement Harry, le visage très rose. "Et hum...j'apprécierais beaucoup si vous le disiez à personne. Mais je vais me garder de mettre de grand espoir là dessus, car je m'attend à ce que plus d'un d'entre vous en parle avec ses amis, et que moi je finisse complètement humilier et, et que j'entende parler de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolé. Je peuxy aller maintenant, Draco?"

Draco acquiesça et se tourna vers la foule. "Maintenant si tout le monde pouvait débarrasser le plancher, Harry et moi allons nous coucher, et toute cette foutue histoire d'être baisé à la folie ne se produira plus jamais. Bonne nuit à tous," termina-t-il en passant la porte.

Une voix inquiète s'échappa de la foule. "Mais Malfoy, attends! C'est notre -

La porte claqua, et la foule entendit quelques sorts de fermetures, puis un _Silencio_ être lancé de l'intérieur.

" - chambre," Termina Neville, en regardant d'un air morose la porte fermer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De retour, à l'intérieur de la chambre, Harry se jeta sur son lit, s'allongea sur le dos et mit un bras sur son visage. "Dieu, que suis épuisé," dit-il en soupirant. Il scruta Draco du regard de sous son bras. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait m'excuser, andouille," dit il. "Ce n'est pas comme si rien de tout ça était de ma faute."

"Que puis-je dire? Je me sentais un peu rancunier," dit Draco en fixant Harry allongé sur le ventre "Et, Potter, ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir que tout ça est _entièrement_ ta faute."

Cela retint l'attention d'Harry. Il retira son bras de devant sa tête, s'assit et regarda Draco, furieux. "Comment diable peux tu penser ça, Malfoy?"Demanda-t-il irrité "_Tu es_ celui qui _m_'a baisé avant de l'antidote ne soit fini, et si je me souviens bien tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis sur la question."

"En fait, Potter, c'est _toi_ qui ne m'as pas donné à _moi_ le choix," cracha Draco en retour, en le regardant les yeux plissés.

Harry grogna. "Comme tu veux, Malfoy,"dit il, pour laisser tomber le sujet, en se rallongeant sur le lit et fermant les yeux. "Tu es en pleine illusion."

"Moi?" La voix de Draco était douce mais dangereuse et il rampa sur le lit. "Ne te souviens tu pas _pourquoi _je t'ai baisé avant que l'antidote ne soit terminé, Potter?"

"Parce que tu étais jaloux?" dit Harry d'une voix caressante sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Draco sourit sur un mode sinistre.

"Et _pourquoi_ étais-je si jaloux?"

Harry soupira. "Tu étais jaloux parce que Seamus et moi..._oh_," dit il ouvrant grand les yeux, et faisant un petit sourire penaud à Draco. "C'est vrai. J'avais oublié ça."

" Tu voudrais bien. Tu as utilisé le fait que je sois un petit peu jaloux pour m'agacer volontairement. C'était incroyablement Serpentard de ta part, tu sais."

Harry semblait mal à l'aise. "Ouais, je sais. Mais honnêtement Draco, tu n'as pas été un petit peu jaloux tu sais. Tu as été aussi possessif qu'un gosse de riche pourri gâter l'est avec son jouet préféré."

"Je _suis_ un gosse de riche pourri gâté et tu _es_ mon jouet préféré. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te moques de moi après tout ce que tu m'as fait traverser ce soir," se plaints Draco. Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité le traverser. Il _avait _vraiment été injuste envers Draco ce soir.

"Écoute, Draco," commença sérieusement Harry en se rasseyant. "Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment. J'étais juste tellement énervé et blessé à l'idée que tu veuilles me quitter pour Blaise que j'ai perdu la tête."

Draco s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Harry et le regarda légèrement en colère. "Harry, t'es un connard, je ne te quitterais jamais, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit Harry. "Peux-tu me pardonner? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner."

Draco eut un petit sourire mauvais. "N'importe quoi?" ronronna-t-il en s'avança un peu plus sur le lit.

"N'importe quoi," dit fermement Harry, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où Draco voulait en venir.

"Et bien alors," dit Draco en plaçant une main sur le torse d'Harry pour le pousser à s'allonger sur le dos. "Maintenant que nous avons pris l'antidote et tout, et que tu es prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_ pour te faire pardonner, je pense que je vais jouer avec mon jouet préféré."

La respiration d'Harry se fit plus saccadée tandis que Draco avançait à quatre pattes sur lui en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. "Ça m'a l'air parfait pour moi," réussit à dire Harry d'une voix aigue tandis que Draco frôlait de la main son corps.

"Excellent," Dit Draco d'une voix moelleuse, une lueur diabolique aux fonds des yeux. Et en quelques mots, il fit apparaître quelque objets, incluant, deux paires de menotte, un pot de crème fouettée, un bandeau, un bocal de chocolat, une laisse en cuir, une plume et une pagaie.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Que puis-je dire?" Draco haussa nonchalamment les épaules, s'amusa de l'expression du visage d'Harry. "C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu m'ôter de la tête toutes les suggestions que tu as faites lorsque nous étions à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Maintenant, es-tu prêt à jouer?"

Tout ce qu'Harry pu faire, fut hocher la tête.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Lucius Malfoy errait, comme tous les matins, au rez-de-chaussée se faufilant vers la cuisine pour boire son café noir, à la française.

Il avait été content de voir que depuis la beuglante envoyée à son fils, plus un mot n'était paru dans le journal concernant la misérable relation que Draco entretenait avec Potter. Plus que ça, il était aussi satisfait d'avoir finalement réussit à envoyer une lettre à Severus Snape pour lui demander l'ingrédient " supplémentaire et spécial " qui allait aider à ce que le mariage de Draco se déroule calmement. Et la lettre qu'il avait envoyée, était strictement platonique, sans le moindre écart non approprié.

Bon d'accord. Il y avait peut-être _une_ référence en passant aux" gonflement de ses robes" et peut-être une autre référence aux "bras forts et virile," de Severus, mais c'était tout. Et maintenant l'ingrédient spécial était en route, les invitations étaient postées, et Draco n'était pas dans le journal, et la vie était belle pour Lucius Malfoy.

"LOOO-CIOUS!" Lucius fit une petite grimace. La vie était belle, oui, mais pas parfaite.

"Oui, Narcissa?"Demanda-t-il aussi aimablement qu'il le put tandis que sa femme entrait dans la cuisine où il était installé.

"Chéri, j'ai envoyé les invitations pour la fête de Draco, tu le sais?"

"Oui ma chèrie, tu m'as dis que tu avais l'intention de les poster."

"Cela sera tout simplement merveilleux! J'ai invité tous les petits camarades de Draco, et j'ai engagé une DJ, et quelques elfes de maisons pour nous aider avec la décoration et le nettoyage. En fait, j'ai même été capable d'avoir le petit bonhomme qui travaillait pour nous, et qui est allé travailler à Poudlars. Quel était son nom? Dooby? Dobie?"

"Dobby," Dit Lucius en serrant les dent. Narcissa claqua des doigts.

"Oui, bien sûr! _Dobby_. Tu sais, il ne voulait pas venir mais quand il a entendu qu'Harry Potter allait être là, il a _littéralement_ sauter sur l'occasion pour aider. Apparemment c'est un grand fan d'Harry."

"Ne me le rappelle pas." Était il trop dans pour que Lucius commence à boire?

"Quoiqu'il en soit c'est charmant, bon, j'ai envoyé les invitations, et j'attend plus qu'avec plaisir cette fête. De plus, j'ai dit à Draco que son petit ami pouvait rester pendant toute les vacances."

"Tu QUOI?" Lucius priait pour avoir mal entendu.

"J'ai dit à Draco amener Harry pour qu'il reste avec nous pendant les vacances de Noël. Sais tu que le pauvre chéri n'a plus de parents?"

"Hum, oui. Je suis relativement familier avec l'histoire de Potter," Dit Lucius en frottant ses tempes.

"Bien, parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser le pauvre bébé tout seul à Poudlard pendant ses vacances, n'est-ce pas? Alors je l'ai invité."

"Harry Potter est chez moi pour Noël. C'est simplement...charmant," Dit Lucius qui paraissait souffrir.

"N'est-ce pas? J'ai tellement hâte de finalement rencontrer Harry, Draco semble _très_ amoureux de lui. Pendant que j'y pense, as-tu lu le journal aujourd'hui? On dirait bien que notre petit dragon fait encore la Une!"

Là dessus, elle tendit la _Gazette des Sorciers_ à un Lucius Malfoy à présent très pale et quitta la cuisine en fredonnant, "Material Girl".

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce matin là, Draco se réveilla de bonne heure dans le lit d'Harry, un bras serrant très fort son petit ami. Il se sourit à lui-même. Il était d'une humeur _extraordinairement_ bonne ce matin. Il s'assit sur le lit, étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, en regardant plus bas vers son petit ami toujours endormi.

" Réveille toi, Harry!" dit-il joyeusement. Harry ne bougea pas. Draco se baissa vers lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou. "Haaa-rrry, réveille toi!"

Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux et fixa Draco, furieux. "Draco. C'est Samedi. Et il est foutrement tôt. Alors voudrais-tu s'il te plais te taire et te recoucher?" Harry lança à Draco un dernier regard irrité avant de refermer les yeux. Draco n'était pas intimidé.

"Awww," roucoula-t-il. "Tu es _grincheux_ ce matin C'est si mignon." Et il ponctua ce fait en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry déjà extraordinairement décoiffé. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

"Malfoy.je te préviens, si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour voir ton dix-septième anniversaire, tu ne sous-entendras _plus jamais_ que je suis grincheux le matin."

"Oh, tu ne le penses pas," Répondit Draco, en continuant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. "Tu ne dis que parce que tu es grincheux. Qui es mon petit Gryffondor grincheux?".

"Je vais te tuer, Malfoy," grogna Harry, et il remit les couvertures au dessus de sa tête. "Maintenant dégage, j'essaie de dormir."

Draco roula des yeux, mais il était de trop bonne humeur pour laisser un Harry Potter grincheux la gâcher. Il ouvrit violemment les tentures autour du lit d'Harry, laissant se rependre les premiers rayons du soleil. Il commença, sans vraiment y penser, à fredonner les premières notes de "Isla Bonita."

Harry fendit l'un de ses yeux. "Malfoy, est-ce que tu _fredonnes_?" demanda-t-il brusquement, semblant légèrement ennuyé.

"Et alors qu'est-ce qui ça fait si je le fais? " Demanda joyeusement Draco. "Maintenant, Harry lève toi et brille."

Harry le fixa méchamment à travers ses cils. "Je t'ai dit non."

"Oh allé! On peut dormir n'importe quand. Regarde quelle belle matinée nous avons! Allez, levons nous, prenons une douche et un petit déjeuner. Et puis on peut aller au Prés-au-Lard et acheter un peu de chocolat, et peut-être faire un rapide match de Quidditch plus tard, et puis -

"Malfoy. FAIS CHIER."

Draco se hérissa. "Vraiment, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être désagréable. Je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin."

Cela retint l'attention d'Harry. Il s'assit sur le lit et jeta un regard mordant en direction de Draco. "_Je ne suis _pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin ? C'est toi qui es toujours un connard fini au réveil. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ce matin?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "J'ai passé une soirée de sexe incroyables. Cela ne me donne-t-il pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ce matin?"

Harry se renfrogna. "Si. Mais tu oublies que c'est moi qui étais le destinataire du dit sexe incroyable, et j'ai _foutrement _mal. Pour l'amour de Merlin, je peux à peine bouger stupide crétin. Tout d'abord, les heures de sexe jaloux, puis les menottes, la nourriture et le collier, et je te jure Malfoy, je ne laisserais plus _jamais_ ton cul de sadique s'approcher de moi avec une pagaie."

"Awww. Tu veux un baiser pour aller mieux?"

"Va te faire voir."

"Toujours grincheux, hein?"

"Je te préviens."

"Qui est mon petit chaton grincheux?"

"Ça y est. Tu l'as demandé." Et là dessus, Harry se précipita sur Draco qui n'était pas préparé et le piégea sur le dos en deux seconds. Harry fit un petit sourire diabolique à son captif qui se débattait.

"Laisse moi partir, sale brute!" Criait Draco assez choqué par la soudaine tournure des événements. Harry secoua la tête.

"Je ne pense pas, Malfoy," dit-il d'un ton plein de vengeance, le sourire décidément de plus en plus diabolique. "C'est à mon tour d'être dessus." Il lorgnait le blond qui se tortillait sous lui. "Maintenant, qu'as tu fais avec cette pagaie?"

Draco déglutit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques temps plus tard, les garçons se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle et Draco, lui, grommelait en chemin.

"Héros du Monde Sorcier mon cul," marmonnait le blond sous sa barbe, grimaçant régulièrement. "Sauvage, barbare, accro au sexe d'un goût plutôt étrange."

Harry était amusé. "Oh, ne soit pas un tel bébé, Draco. J'y suis allé doucement avec toi parce que tu as été gentil avec moi hier soir, me protégeant de nos amis complètement fous."

"J_'ai été_ gentil avec toi, n'est-ce pas? Je ne méritais pas, putain d'homme de Neandertal, la manière dont tu m'as traité ce matin."

Harry grogna. "Je t'en prie. Tu en as aimé chaque minute. Tu criais mon nom et me priais de ne pas m'arrêter."

" Mensonges, saleté de mensonges," répondait Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Laquelle tomba dans le silence complet dés leur arrivée.

Harry gémit dans un souffle. Pourquoi est-ce que t_out_ ce qu'il faisait devenait immédiatement de notoriété publique?

Draco et lui avancèrent jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors où Hermione et Ron étaient déjà installés, tentant vainement d'ignorer les regards qui les fixaient, et les chuchotements qui les suivaient tandis qu'ils s'affalaient sur leurs chaises. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

"Dites moi juste ce que les journaux disent », dit-il d'une voix sourde, et Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

"Pourquoi ne le lis-tu pas tout seul?" suggéra-t-elle, lui passant une copie de _la Gazette des Sorciers_. Harry parcourut la première page du regard.

" _L'héritier Malfoy baise Celui-Qui-A-Survécut à la folie et le transforme en Diva_. Charmant." Harry rendit le journal à Hermione et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Draco déployait son propre exemplaire et le lisait joyeusement.

"C'est génial!" dit-il en montrant l'article. "Ils font de moi une sorte de Dieu du Sexe! Je crois que je vais l'encadrer."

"Fais le et il ne restera rien d'autre qu'une poignet de cheveux blonds terne quand j'en aurais fini avec toi," Le menaça Harry depuis ses bras. Draco grogna offensé.

"Vraiment, Harry. Quelle humeur ce matin," le gronda-t-il. "Et mes cheveux ne sont pas _ternes_, sale pourceaux, mais splendides, et tu le sais."

"Hmph," fut la réponse d'Harry, qui ne nia pas les faits. Il avait vraiment un point faible pour les cheveux de son petit ami.

A cet instant, plusieurs hiboux volèrent à travers la Grande Salle, portant une enveloppe grise assortit qu'ils firent tombées devant divers étudiants de cinquième, sixième et septième années.

"Que diable ce passe-t-il?" Dit Hermione, tandis qu'une enveloppe argenté tombait à côté de son assiette, et de l'assiette de la plupart de Gryffondor autour. Draco y regarda de plus près, puis la compréhension se lut sur son visage.

"Ça doit être les invitation pour la fête de mon anniversaire,"dit il sans réfléchir, et Hermione ouvrit rapidement son enveloppe lui prouvant qu'il avait raison.

Ron fixait Draco. "Tu invites toutes ces personnes à ta fête d'anniversaire?" demanda-t-il incrédule. Draco haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose. C'est ce que Maman avait prévu."

"Mais la fête va être énorme! Tu as invité la totalité de trois dernières années de Poudlard!" Ron était toujours un peu sous le choque.

"Oui, et bien, je vais avoir six sept ans. Je vais être majeur, et c'est tout. Et je sort avec une célébrité maintenant" il y eut un petit reniflement provenant des Gryffondors autour et Harry lui jeta un regard furieux, "alors je suspecte Maman de vouloir faire de cette fête un grand événement. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et bien ouais, bien sûre." Le Manoir Malfoy était une légende parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Personne n'allait manquer cette fête. Draco hocha la tête, content.

"Bien. C'est pendant les vacances d'hivers, lesquelles sont dans quelques semaines, ce qui vous donne plein de temps pour me trouver un cadeau," dit Draco d'un ton suggestif. Ron pâlit.

"Un cadeau? Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'acheter?" Ron avait un début de crise cardiaque à l'idée de tenter de trouver un cadeau au garçon le plus riche de l'école. Draco roula simplement des yeux.

"Honnêtement, Weasley, calme-toi, je plaisante."

"Oh." Ron était soulagé. Harry regardait son invitation, pensif.

"Draco, regards ça. Il y avait une autre lettre avec mon invitation. On dirait que ta mère m'invite à rester au manoir pour les vacances."

"Oh, ouais, j'ai oublié de te dire. Quand ma mère a entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de parent elle a insisté pour que je t'amène pour Noël. Tu va venir, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry hésita. "Mais Draco, et ton père et" il jeta une coup d'oeil furtif autour et baisa la voix, "Voldemort? C'est sans danger?"

"Bien sur que c'est sauf, idiot!" lui chuchota Draco en réponse "Mon père ne va pas te donner au Seigneur des ténèbres quand tout le monde sais que tu es chez lui! Ce serait du suicide; le Ministère voudrait sa tête ! Sans parler de ce que ma mère lui ferait si elle le surprenait à mettre encore l'un de non invités en danger."

"_Un autre_ invité?" demanda Harry, pas très rassuré. Draco fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

"Oh, c'était juste un petit incident avec un lointain parent, l'império, quelques culottes à volants roses et un groupe de lapin Moldus. Pas une grosse affaire. Maintenant, dis moi que tu vas venir. Je ne veux as passé Noël sans toi."

Harry mordit sa lèvre. "Je ne sais pas, Draco. Ton père me hait, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en compagnie de personne riche, et qu'est-ce qui se passera si Voldemort se montre et -

"Tout ira bien, je te le promets, je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Maintenant, _s'il te plaît_ dis oui, Harry?" et Draco fit à Harry son regard de chien battu le plus mignon qui soit, sachant comment faire fondre Harry.

"Oh alors, d'accord," soupira-t-il en souriant. Ce sera drôle de passer Noël au Manoir Malfoy avec Draco, et puis, il aurait l'énorme fête d'anniversaire, et cette dernière allait être excitante et intéressante.

A cet instant, un autre hibou volant à travers la grande Salle, fit une descente vers la table des Gryffondors et fit tomber une enveloppe devant Draco.

Une enveloppe rouge.

Draco pâlit.

"Oh Dieu non," murmura-t-il, en regardant la Beuglante à côté de son assiette. "Mon père a du voir _La Gazette_." Au milieu des regards de sympathie des Gryffondors environnant, Draco attrapa l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit.

"**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**!"La voix amplifiée de Lucius Malfoy raisonnait à nouveau dans la grande salle. "QUE DIABLE FAIS TU ENCORE à LA UNE DES JOURNAUX? NE T'AVAIS PAS **Expressément **DE NE PLUS LAISSER HARRY POTTER DE BAISER à NOUVEAU à LA FOLIE...attends..."

La voix de Lucius Malfoy eut une net perte de volume, mais ne cessa pas de parler.

"...quoi, Cissa? Draco est celui qui a baisé de Potter à la folie cette fois?...il quoi?...une _diva_?...putain, _c'est_ drôle. Quoi? Oh, oui, oui...la Beuglante."

La voix de Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge, puis continua.

"BIEN, JE SUPPOSE QUE LES FÉLICITATION SONT à L'ORDRE DU JOUR, DRACO. **BIEN**, **TRÈS BIEN.** J' AI TOUJOURS SU QUE TU AVAIS Ça en toi. TU DONNES DU CRÉDIT AU NOM DES MALFOY. TEL PÈRE TEL FILS, HEIN? QUOIQUE JE N'AI JAMAIS BAISÉ JAMES POTTER A LA **FOLIE, ** TU PENSES JE L'AI JUSTE BAISÉ CONTRE...HEU, BATTU! PAS BAISÉ, BATTU! C'EST VRAI. BATTU D'AVANT EN ARRIÈRE, ET DEDANS ET - MERLIN, JE DOIS Y ALLER."

Et la dessus la beuglante d'enflamma.

gros bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine.


	22. découverte et

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjour et bonne vacances à ceux qui sont en plein dedans. Juste un petit message avant de laisser la place au chapitre.

Merci à tous ce qui ont répondu à mon appel concernant la fic que je recherche. Peu de personnes ont reconnu mon résumé, et dans ces cas là, ils ne se souviennent ni du titre ni de l'auteur. Je suis donc désolé pour ce qui était intéressé par l'histoire je ne peux rien vous en dire de plus. Bon j'arrête mon blabla. La réponse aux reviews se trouve en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Le Dragon apprivoisé**

_Chapitre 22: Découvertes et Seigneur des ténèbres_

Harry et Draco étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors, les yeux écarquillés, les visages pâles, et fixaient le reste carbonisé de la Beuglantes de Lucius Malfoy.

Un silence absolu régnait autour d'eux.

Lentement des chuchotements commencèrent à filtrer à travers la Grande Salle, puis de douce discussion et enfin la conversation reprit normalement.

Quoique, pas pour Harry et Draco.

"Est-ce que ...est-ce que ton père vient juste de dire..." commença Harry, une expression horrifiée se lisant sur son visage, en rencontrant les yeux tout aussi horrifiés de Draco.

"Je...je...je pense..." répondit Draco, et les deux garçons se regardèrent.

Puis, d'un consentement tacite, Draco se tourna vers son petit déjeuner.

"Bien,"Dit il avec un sourire plus que forcé, "On ne va pas traîner ici toute la journée, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire au Pré-au-Lard. Mangeons vite notre petit déjeuner, d'accord Harry?"

"C'est une excellente suggestion, Draco," répliqua Harry avec son propre sourire forcé. "Nous ne voudrions pas rester coincé là alors que nous pourrions être au Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas?" Il commença à prendre un petit bout de muffin, sans briser le contacte visuel avec Draco.

Ron les regardait à tour de rôle, confus.

"Malfoy, ton père ne vient-il pas juste de dire qu'il baisait James Pot -

"**NON**!" Crièrent au même instant Harry et Draco. Ron semblait alarmer.

"Mais -" commença le rouquin.

"Weasley, passe moi le sirop d'érable, veux-tu?" dit Draco d'une voix faussement enjouée. "Soit un bon ami."

"Mais j'ai clairement entendu ton père dire - "

"Ron, sert moi quelques saucisses, d'accord?" Dit rapidement Harry, poussant son assiette vers la tête de Ron. "Merci."

"Mais Harry, ton père à coucher avec celui de Malfoy -

"Tu sais quoi, Harry, je crois que je préférais prendre mon petit déjeuner au Pré-au-Lard à la place. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?" Dit Draco qui se tourna vers Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

"Quelle idée positivement formidable, Draco j'adorerais prendre mon petit déjeuner au Pré-au-Lard. En fait, allons-y tout de suite," répondit Harry, en se hâtant de se lever de son propre siège.

"Mais les gars, vous êtes simplement en train d'_ignorer _le fait que vos père ont clairement-

"Salut Ron, salut Hermione!" Dit Harry un peu trop fort et rapidement, en s'éloignant de la table à grands pas.

"Oui, Salut Weasley, Granger. A plus tard," Jeta Draco par dessus son épaule en suivant précipitamment Harry hors de la Grande Salle.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione. "C'est quoi leur problème?"

Hermione leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Harry et Draco étaient presque arrivés à l'entrée du grand Hall quand Draco s'arrêta soudain.

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry, confus.

"Je devrais aller chercher ma cape," Dit Draco, en tournant la tête vers les cachots des Serpentards. Il regarda Harry de haut en bas. "Je viens d'y penser, laisse moi en prendre une pour toi aussi. Il gèle dehors et tout ce que nous avons ce sont deux pulls." Draco, ayant passé une nouvelle nuit dans la chambre d'Harry, portait à nouveau des vêtements qu'ils avaient empruntés au brun. Il remercia en silence n'importe lequel des Dieux qui lui avait fait emmener Harry faire du shopping au début de leur pseudo relation, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il allait finir par porter les vêtements de ce dernier assez souvent.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment de ceux qui faisait attention à ce qu'ils portaient, mais il ne voulait pas que Draco ait froid, alors il suivit respectueusement le blond jusqu'aux cachots.

Draco dit le mot de passe au mur dégarni tandis qu'Harry sifflait un bonjour au tableau de la femme au serpent de l'autre côté du couloir. Draco plissa les yeux.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu as eu le mot de passe quand tu es passé à l'attaque après l'article dans le _Mauvais Sorcier de la Semaine_."

"En fait, oui," Dit Harry en souriant aimablement. "Il a été d'une grande aide. Après tout je me devais égaliser les scores."

" Connard," Dit Draco, presque avec affection. Ils traversèrent la salle commune des Serpentards et Draco mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Et il fit un pas en arrière, confus.

"C'est fermé," dit il, d'un ton perplexe.

"C'est bizarre," Dit Harry. "Ça doit être une erreur."

"Ça doit l'être, oui," Dit Draco en sortant sa baguette. En quelques mouvements, il défie tous les sorts de fermeture de la porte et la fit pivoter.

Là, à pleine vue, se trouvaient Seamus Finnigan et Blaise Zabini.

Aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance.

Sur le lit de Draco.

Il y eut un instant de silence horrifié, puis:

"Blaise!"

"Draco!"

"Seamus!"

"Harry!"

"Potter!"

"Zabini!"

"Malfoy!"

"Finnigan!"

Le quatuor était tout simplement bouche bé les uns devant les autres. Draco se reprit le premier.

"MAIS PUTAIN qu'est-ce que vous faites? Et pourquoi DIABLE le faites vous dans MON LIT?"

Blaise grimaça. "Hum...Les draps sont de meilleur qualité?"

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson rouge. "Seamus...qu'est-ce que tu _fous_? Toi et Zabini? DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU ES AVEC L'EX PETIT AMI DE DRACO?"

Seamus fit un faible sourire... "Depuis je jour où j'ai essayé de te faire des avances?"

Les deux Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards se fixèrent un instant, avant que Draco ne remarque quelque chose de marron, avec de la fourrure, caché sous une table de nuit, de l'autre côté de la pièce et ne recommence à hurler.

" Vous êtes des PERVERS! Mon LAPIN était toujours dans la chambre! Regardez le! REGARDEZ! Vous l'avez TRAUMATISÉ, Crétins!"

Blaise et Seamus échangèrent un regard coupable pendant que Draco courait et ramassait le lapin caché dans un petit espace près du lit de Crabbe.

Harry retint un sourire. "Draco, je suis sûr que ton lapin va bien. Après tout, il y a cette expression "baiser comme des lapins," ça doit venir de quelque part."

"Ferme la, Harry," lâcha le blond en en berçant le lapinnou contre sa poitrine. "C'est un lapin _sensible_, il n'aurait pas du voir ça." Draco se tourna et rougit à la vue des deux sorciers, toujours nus, sur son lit. "Bien? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Dégagez de mon lit!"

Blaise et Seamus se soumirent rapidement.

"ET POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN METTEZ-VOUS QUELQUE CHOSE SUR LE DOS!"

Le couple d'amoureux tout juste découvert se jetèrent sur leurs vêtements.

Draco leur jeta un regard glacial. "_Incendio_," murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette en direction de son lit. Les draps et la couverture partirent immédiatement en fumée.

Blaise soupira. "Honnêtement, Draco, ta réaction est disproportionné. Nous n'étions même pas sous la couverture."

Draco lui jeta un regard encore plus froid. "Soit juste heureux que j'ai décidé que vous en soyez _sortis_ avant d'y mettre le feu." Il déposa Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom sur le lit de Crabbe pour que le si célèbre regard qui tue Malfoyen ne soit pas diminué par le petit lapin tout doux qui était dans ses bras.

"C'est vrai. Bonne remarque," Répondit nerveusement Seamus.

Il y eut un moment de silence très embarrassé.

Finalement Harry sourit courageusement. "Et bien, heum...félicitation ?" tenta-t-il. Seamus lui rendit son sourire.

"Merci,"répondit l'irlandais. Blaise regardait Draco et attendait quelque chose. Draco le regardait aussi.

"JE ne te féliciterais pas, connard. Tu le faisais avec un Gryffoindor sur mon lit. Le seul Gryffondor qui devrai être débauché sur ce lit est Harry."

Blaise lui fit un petit signe de la main. "Tu es tellement susceptible parfois."

Soudain, Harry sembla remettre les choses à leur place. "Alors je suppose que cela veut dire que vous étiez déjà ensemble la nuit dernière lorsque j'ai embrassé..." il grimaça en voyant Blaise plissez les yeux, "...hum, ouais. Désolé pour ça."

Blaise lui lança un sale regard. "En fait, Potter, nous sommes ensemble depuis _pas mal de temps_ maintenant, et si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop la prochaine fois que tu décides d'embrasser quelqu'un pour rendre Draco jaloux, cela t'ennuierait il de _ne pas_ embrasser _mon _petit ami?"

Harry fit un faible sourire. "D'accord. Dûment noté."

Pendant ce temps, Seamus regardait Blaise avec une expression affamée. "Tu es si excitant quand tu es jaloux," ronronna-t-il et. Blaise le regarda avec un air tout aussi affamé.

"Oh, _yeurk_. J'avais certainement pas besoin d'entendre ça," gémit Draco.

"En fait, je pense que c'est génial. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous," dit sincèrement Harry. Draco lui jeta un regard mi-horrifié, mi mordant.

"Merci, Potter. Tu sais si tu veux, tu peux toujours rester et regarder,"Dit Blaise d'une voix lascive.

"Ou peut-être nous rejoindre?" ajouta Seamus avec un petit sourire en coin. Blaise lui donna un petit coup sur la tête. "Ow, Blaise!"

"C'est bon. On s'en va. TOUT DE SUITE," dit Draco d'un ton sec. Il alla à grand pas vers le placard, attrapa deux capes d'hivers, en jeta un à Harry, et commença à le pousser vers la porte.

"Mais Draco, ça pourrait être amusant si on -

"Finis cette phrase et tu es un homme mort, Potter," Draco gronda, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil diabolique en direction de Blaise et Seamus, poussa Harry par la porte e criant par dessus son épaule avant de partir.

"Et pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré RESTEZ HORS DE MON LIT!"

"Tout ce que j'allais dire c'est qu'il pourrait être amusant si nous avions un double rendez-vous avec Seamus et Blaise un de ces jours," Dit Harry d'un ton blessé, tandis que Draco le tirait sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, la première neige de la saison craquant sous leurs pas. " _En fait_ je ne pensais pas à une relation un peu coquine à quatre avec deux de nos bons amis."

"Bien," dit Draco, "parce que si nous devions avoir une relation coquine avec nos amis ce serait avec Weasley et Granger."

"QUOI?"

"Oh ouais," Dit Draco, en retenant un sourire devant l'expression horrifiée d'Harry. "Je veux dire, sois réaliste, on sait de manière _sûre _que Granger est un vrai chat sauvage dans un lit, et elle est pas trop mal pour une fille. Et Weasley - et bien ne _meures-tu _pas d'envie de savoir si s'accorde sur le sujet?"

"Oh. Mon. Dieu," Dit Harry qui était d'une pâleur presque maladive. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dis ça."

"Oh, allez, Harry. Ce serait _si_ drôle. On pourrait mettre un petit déguisement tout mignon à Granger, comme celui des servantes françaises, et puis je pourrais regarder pendant que Weasley de prendrais par der -

"NOONNN!" Grogna Harry, couvant ses oreilles de ses mains. "Draco, s'il te plais, _s'il te plais_, je t'en pris, ARRÊTE!"

Draco sourit et lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule. "Tout va bien, Potter. Je plaisantais."

Harry ôta ses mains avec précaution. "Promis?"

"Promis."

Harry jeta un regard furieux à son petit ami. "Tu es un monstre."

"Ouais, et bien toi tu es le sale môme qui embrasse les autres garçons pour me rendre jaloux. Je dirais qu'on se mérite."

Harry jeta à Draco un regard blessé. "Tu ne me lâcheras jamais avec ça, n'est-ce pas?"

" Non," Dit joyeusement Draco. "Oh regarde, voila le Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant, que dis tu d'un petit déjeuner? Tu payes, d'accord?"

Harry poussa un soupire mélodramatique, et dis patiemment. "Oh, très bien. Mais seulement parce que tu es la fille dans cette relation."

La bouche de Draco lui en tomba sous l'outrage. Harry savait quand il lui fallait courir.

* * *

.

Très loin des singeries de Draco et Harry dans la neige, Lucius Malfoy boudait dans son bureau.

_Harry_ _Potter_ allait passer les vacances de Noël au Manoir Malfoy. _Harry Potter_. Lucius se versa une nouvelle rasade de cognac et la but cul sec.

Cela n'était pas _si_ super que ça. Pourquoi Harry Potter? Pourquoi oh pourquoi est-ce que Draco ne se mariait-il pas avec la fille Parkinson comme le gentil petit Malfoy qu'il était supposé être?

Lucius avala un autre cognac...et un autre...et un autre...

...Et un peu plus tard, Lucius se laissa tomber dans son siège préféré, il s'appuya sur le dossier avec un sourire satisfait, et ferma les yeux. Apparemment, un taux d'alcool suffisamment élevé pouvait vraiment vous aider à oublier que le héros du monde sorcier, et baise actuelle de votre fils gay, allait passer les vacances dans votre manoir.

Il y eut soudain un grand 'pop' dans le jardin. Lucius fendit un oeil.

"Qui ké là?" bredouilla-t-il en essayant de regardait pas la fenêtre depuis sa position affalé sur son siège préféré. Avant qu'il n'ait vu quoique ce soit, la porte de son bureau menant au jardin fut ouvert et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, sa diabolique éminence, Lord Voldemort entra.

"Oh," dit Lucius en se laissant retombé et en refermant les yeux. "C'est que vous."

Lord Voldemort regarda Lucius un sourcil haussé. "Malfoy, es-tu soul ?"

"Non!" Dit Lucius indigné. Puis il fit une pause. "D'accord. ouich," admit-il tout penaude. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux au ciel.

"Honnêtement," Murmura-t-il, et il dirigea sa baguette vers Malfoy Senior. "_Sobrietus_!" dit-il et soudain, Lucius sentit que sa tête s'éclaircissait

"Whoua," dit il en secoua la tête. "Merci."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi" répondit Voldemort sans y penser tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans le sac à main qui pendait de son épaule osseuse. Lucius le regarda, perplexe.

"Mon seigneur?"

"Oui?"

"Quand avez vous commencé à porter un sac à main?"

"Ce n'est pas un _sac à main,_ Malfoy," Dit Le Seigneur des Ténèbres indigné. "C'est un sac pour homme."

"Un sac pour homme ?"

"Oui. Ça fait actuellement fureur à Paris."

Lucius haussa les épaules. Il était sacrement sûr que pour lui c'était un sac à main, mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait porter un sac à main et dire que c'était un sac pour homme, c'était son choix.

"Puis je vous offrir une tasse de thé, mon Seigneur?"

"Oh, non merci, je ne peux pas rester. Je suis là pour affaire, tu sais."

" C'est donc cela? Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon humble demeure?"

Voldemort grogna "Humble demeure? Cet endroit presque un putain de château."

Lucius se sentit légèrement irrité. "C'est juste une expression."

"Quoiqu'il en soit," Dit Voldemort, qui avait recommencé à chercher dans son sac pour homme. "Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mis - AHA! Il est là!" Et dans un geste plein de fioriture, il arracha de son sac la dernière chose que Lucius Malfoy voulait voir:

Un exemplaire de _La Gazette des Sorciers_.

"Lucius," Dit Lord Voldemort d'une voix douce en prenant un siège au côté de lui.'. "On doit parler."

"Alors en fait ton fils _aime_ Potter ? L'aime, il l'aime comme _ça_?"

"Apparemment," Dit Lucius, en se frottant les tempes. Voldemort semblait déçu.

"J'avais espéré que c'était une sorte de plan pour m'apporter Harry Potter. Bien sûr j'ai eu des doutes quand il y a eu cet article la semaine dernière, celui où on voit ton fils chanter du Madonna, après que Potter l'ait baisé à la fol -

"Oui. Je me souviens de l'article," L'interrompit Lucius. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plus jamais reparler de cet article.

Voldemort parut maussade. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter ait baisé quelqu'un à la folie. Stupide Potter. Tout le monde pense qu'il est si génial."

"Vous savez, mon fils l'a lui aussi baisé à la folie," glissa Lucius.

Voldemort fit un petit signe. "Oh, oui, oui, je sais, mais c'est avec Potter que je suis en compétition. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me batte en quoique ce soit." Il semblait extrêmement tendu. Dans ses yeux s'alluma une lueur « je suis sûr que je peux baiser quelqu'un la folie si j'essaye." Il jeta à Lucius a regard coquin. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Malfoy? J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les blonds."

Lucius déglutit. "Hum, aussi flatteur que ce soit, mon Seigneur, je suis un homme marié."

"Oh ouais, quel dommage." Voldemort parut légèrement déçut. "Et bien il reste toujours Queudver."

Lucius se sentit soudain nauséeux.

"Hé Malfoy?"

" Quoi?"

"Ton fils, il n'était pas supposé épouser la fille des Parkinsons?"

_Enfin_. Quelqu'un d'autre comprenais l'important d'être marié avec la personne qu'on était supposé épouser !

"Si, si il le devais!" Dit Lucius excité. Là, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait sa douleur, qui pourrait l'aide dans son plan secret, quelqu'un qui pourrai l'aider à prendre Draco dans le piége du mariage -

"Bien, c'est tout aussi bien ça n'aurait pas marché. Draco n'aurait pas été heureux."

"Pardon - _quoi_?"

"Et bien ton fils est si simplement, si clairement _gay_, Lucius. Je n'arriva pas à croire que tu ais pu imaginer le marier à une fille."

Lucius regarda Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans voix.

"Mon fils n'est pas _gay_," dit il indigné. "Il est juste...en train s'_expérimenter_."

Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire franc. "Oh, c'en est une bonne! Draco, pas gay! Et je suis le grand père perdu d'Harry Potter!" Il renifla et essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. "Oh, Lucius. Tu pétes les plombs. Tu es mon serviteur préféré."

" Eh bien, merci," Dit Lucius sarcastique. Voldemort se leva.

"Et bien je dois vraiment y aller. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas un plan de la part de Draco pour m'amener Potter - quel dommage, mais bon - j'ai du travaille qui m'attend. Et tu as dis que Potter serait là pendant les vacances de noël? Es tu sûr que je ne peux - "

"Parfaitement sûr," dit fermement Lucius. "Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. Je ne retournerais pas à Azkaban parce qu'il a disparut de ma maison, alors vous allez devoir attendre une autre occasion pour mettre la main dessus."

Voldemort haussa les épaules. "Ouais, je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. On se voit bientôt, alors."

Et dans un 'pop' il disparut.

Lucius soupira. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres était convaincu que son fils était gay. Tout le monde était contre lui.

"LOOO-CIUS! J'ai besoin de ton aide mon cher ! Nous devons nous occuper du jardin! Je veux que tout soit parfait pour notre petit dragon et son célèbre invité!"

Lucius grogna et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. La vie le détestait.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Alor, maintenant une petite question. Qui veut que je traduise la scène alternative durant laquelle Lord Vol.. Vous-Savez-Qui tente de baiser Quesdver à la folie ? (1)

A présent, réponses aux reviews :

**Sahada** : kikoo et oui la petit Beuglante de Lucius à fait son effet je crois. Tu voudrais que Lucius laisse Harry avec Dray ? C'est une chose que je ne peux promettre... Niak, Niak... bisous miss.

**Shetane** : merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le double chapitre, que veux tu voici la preuve de mon entrain pour le poster, lol! Il est vrai que Lucius est excellant dans l'histore mais que penses-tu de Lord Voldemort et son sac à mai... heu pour homme ? kissoo et a +

**Minerve** : Qui est le traite qui a vendu Harry ? Le même que celui qui a vendu Dray peut-être ? je te rassure Narcissa me fois moi aussi mourir de rire, je ne cesse de me demander à quoi elle carbure... je suis sure qu'elle prend quelque chose. Je dois par contre rectifier quelque chose, jusqu'ici, Lucius n'a pas été avec Severux, même si on peut dire qu'il en rêve, quant à James ? je sais pas et les autres non plus, à moins qu'il ne ce soit laissé tenter par notre cher Llord... Merci de m'avoir avertit pour le deuxieme chapitre, comme je l'ai dis à Shetane, que veux tu trop d'entousiasme ... biz et à plus.

**Lemoncurd **: désolée, comme tu as du le voir il n'y avait pas de suite... j'ai juste posté deux fois le même chapitre...

**Artoung** : meci miss, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. dis moi, il te plais Lord Voldemort comme ça... avec son petit sac très chic ? bisous et a+

**Miceliandre** : En état de choc Harry ? Non, à peine lol ! Quant à la paigaie, je pense sincèrement que parfois il ne faut pas savoir... Merci pour ta compréhension je ferrais tout pour publier le plus longtemps possible, mais je sais déjà que je devrai probablement faire une pause de deux mois... si ce n'est plus. Enfin, on verras. Biz et à bientôt.

**Jadeeeeeeee** : merci je suis contente que cela t'ai plu.

**Procne Aesoris** : tu aurais voulu des détaille ? avec la pagaie ? yeurk l0 je crois que je ne veux pas, vraiment savoir... comme tu as du le voir je crois que nos deux héros ne sont pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi : ils ne veullent pas qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre leur père... et je crois qu'à leur place je serais d 'accord... après t'as des images mentales de tes parents dans des positions dans lesquelles tu ne devrais pas jamais les voir.. oh, non image, va t'en, va t'en.. bon je me tais parce que mon esprit part en co et que je voudrais pouvoir finir les reviews avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'un souvenir...biz...

**Serpentis-draco** : et oui, il est coquin notre petit dray... et ce n'est qu'un début !

**Aresse **: Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plaise autant et je crois que de la décrire comme « remontage de moral » et l'un des plus beau compliment qu'il soit. Merci

**Lunenoire** : Barjot ? quel doux euphémisme lol !

**Lovely A** : salut ! alors tout d'abord merci. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, si mes souvenirs sont bon la fic fait 29 chapitres, donc ça devrais être bon. Pour ce qui est de cette été le truc c'est que je n'aurais pas d'ordi, je pourrai allez sur une borne internet si je traduit à l'avance les chapitres mais sinon... c'est mort. Quoiqu'il en soit je ferai mo possible pour poster. Bisous miss et merci

**Miss voldemorette** : ce que veut dire la beuglante ?... oh regarda, un ange passe ! quoi ? je n'ai pas répondu ? heu.. c'est bien possible. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Draco et Harry, tu viens de la lire, et je crois que tu as raison, les pauvres... gros bisous miss

**Kaoruabelle **: merci, on sent que ça sort du coeur lol !

**Suiki **: merci et oui c'est vrai je crois que l'écriture de cette lettre a été une véritable épreuve pour le pauvre et merveilleux lucius... bisous

**Crackos **: je cois comprendre que la beuglante de lucius t'a plu ? en même temps je crois qu'on peut le dire, il a un don pour les beuglantes, la première n'était pas mal non plu, surtout la fin...pour la taille de le review ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait toujours.

**Priscilla** : merci

**Yami Aku** : salut ! mais non je ne vais pas croire que vous ne dîtes que ça, surtout que je vous ai moi même demandé de me le dire, alors ne vous genez pas. Je suis très contente que mon choix de fic vous plaise. J'ai d'ailleur un os qui arrive, un peu différent de ce que je publie d'habitude, c'est un hp/dm et NL/PW, j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu, enfin, je verrais. Bisous et merci c'être toujours là.

**Onarluca **: merci, petite question, qui oserait demander des explications à Lucius Malfoy sur sa vie sexuelle ?

**Nii-iliste** : pauvre petit Lucius, après le joint, l'alcool, mais jusqu'où ira-t-il ? oui c'est vrai que Harry en diva était assez drôle, legerement agassant mais drôle... a +

**Vif d'or** : ouf tu me ressures, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais lol, j'espere que la suite t'a plu, surtout les avances que notre cher lucius reçois...

**Oxaline** : salut missinguette, et oui, notre LOUCIOUUSS est unique et irremplaçable et ... merci et à bientôt.

**Nefertiti** : merci, et c'est vrai que la suite s'annonce bien, surtout ave l'arrivée du terriviant, Lord Vol...Vol... voldemort excuse moi, j'ai eu du moi à le faire sortir celui là.

(1) cette scène alternative n'esxiste pas, c'était une blague, je voulais vous faire hurler de peur devant votre ordi... Mais si quelqu'un se sent le courage de l'écrire je me ferais un honneur de prévenir tout les lecteur de la fic.. allez je m'arrête la et bonne semaine et bisous à tous.


	23. chasser le vif d'or

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

**Le Dragon Apprivoisé**

_Chapitre 23: Chasser le vif d'or_

oooooooooooooooooo

Après une longue et productive journée de shopping au Près-Au-Lar, Draco et Harry se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch pour un petit un contre un.

Non, pas _ce_ genre de un contre un.

Draco mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit Vif d'or d'entraînement, dont les petites ailes luisaient sous les rayons du Soleil.

"Prêt, Potter?" demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Prêt," répondit Harry. Draco libéra le vif d'or, et ils s'envolèrent.

Draco devait admettre qu'il adorait regarder Harry voler. Le sorcier avait une grâce naturelle qui n'était vu que chez les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du monde. Pas seulement ça, mais avec le vent qui malmenait se cheveux et ses joues rougies pas l'effort, Harry paraissait magnifiquement vivant, et ça excitait sérieusement Draco.

Après trois ou quatre tours passés à chasser le vif d'or, durant lesquels Harry devançait Draco à chaque fois, l'esprit du Serpentard concocta un petit plan très sournois pour pimenter le reste de la soirée.

Il fit signe à Harry qu'il voulait lui parler, et ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs balais ne soient plus qu'à quelques pouces l'un de l'autre. Draco jeta un long coup d'oeil appréciatif à son petit ami, qui avait les cheveux sauvagement décoiffés, les joues rougies par le froid et l'exercice, les yeux verts luisant d'excitation. Oh ouais, Draco était vraiment plus que prêt à changer la mise de leur petit jeu

"Alors, de quoi veut-tu parler?"Demanda Harry en faisait un petit salto arrière sur son balais, attendant d'entendre ce que Draco avait à dire.

Draco sourit. "Et bien, si tu penses que tu es prêt pour ça Potter, que dirais tu si on rendait les choses un peu plus excitantes?"

A l'intonation suggestive que Draco avait prise lors de sa déclaration, Harry s'arrêta au milieu d'un looping et se remit rapidement droit "Je pourrais être intéressé. Qu'as-tu en tête?" demanda-t-il mais l'indolence de son intonation était trahie par sa respiration qui se faisait plus rapide.

"Oh, juste un petit pari c'est tout,"Dit Draco désinvolte. Il vit le torse d'Harry se soulever et s'abaisser et sentait son propre coeur battre un peu plus vite. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait chez Harry- le brun était généralement prêt à tout.

"Un pari sur qui attrape le vif ? D'accord. Quels sont les termes?" Demanda Harry, dont les yeux parcouraient de haut en bas son malicieux petit ami. Son corps n'avait pas oublié les manoeuvres que Draco lui avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée, et il était à présent tendu d'excitation à l'idée de recommence la performance.

Draco vola un peu plus près. "Les termes sont simples. Celui qui n'arriva pas à attraper le vif d'or," ronronna-t-il, "devient le vif du vainqueur."

Harry le regarda circonspect. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda-t-il avec prudence, se demandant où Draco allait. Il reprit ses loopings sur l'éclair de feu en attendant que Draco s'explique.

"Je veux dire," Continua Draco, regardant modestement Harry, "Si tu attrapes le vif d'or, je dois courir, pendant que toi, tu me prends en chasse. Dans tout le château si tu le souhaites. Tu restes attrapeur et je deviens le vif d'or. Et lorsque tu m'attrapes, tu peux me prendre _de toutes les manières dont tu le souhaiteras_."

Harry se figea sur son balai.

Draco lui lança un sourire outrageusement modeste et empli de sous-entendu. "Et bien sûr si j'attrape le vif d'or alors là, vice versa. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Harry?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots semblaient soudain rester collés dans sa gorge. Il tendit la main et tira sur le col de son sweater tandis qu'une chaleur accablante lui traversait le corps. Son esprit enthousiaste était envahi d'image de Draco - Draco sur le dos sur le lit d'Harry; Draco, attaché se tordant sur son propre lit ; Draco se penchant sur le bureau d'une salle de classe vide.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête en direction de Draco.

"Génial." Draco lui fit un sourire engageant. "On se serre la main?" Il tendit la sienne et Harry la prit. Il y eut d'agréables petites étincelles électriques, là où la peau de leurs mains se touchait.

Draco tendit sa main et l'ouvrit, le vif d'or reposait innocemment sur la paume. Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les vivants yeux verts.

"Que le vif d'or aille au vainqueur," Dit Draco d'une voix soyeuse. "Tu crois que tu pourras supporter la pression, Potter?"

"Oh, tu serais dessous, Malfoy," Harry se retourna, la compétition et le double sens des paroles échangées avec Draco mettaient le feu à son corps plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà. "Ton cul est à moi."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr, Harry," ronronna Draco avec un sourire. Harry, qui avait déjà concentré son attention sur le vif d'or, ne remarqua pas que le sourire de Draco était passé de modeste et engageant à prédateur. Si il l'avait remarqué, il aurait su que Draco avait prévu quelque chose.

Mais il ne le remarqua pas et quand Draco libéra la petite balle en or ; les deux garçons s'envolèrent, très haut au dessus du sol, tout deux clairement déterminés à attraper le vif d'or.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Même avec les deux garçons qui se l'arrachaient, le Vif d'or réussit à s'évader et à disparaître. Draco et Harry volaient tout deux au milieu du terrain et planaient là, en attente.

Draco profita du moment de calme pour mettre une expression d'innocence sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Harry. "Tu sais, Potter," commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte, "J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière."

" Alors quoi?" répliqua Harry, n'y payant pas vraiment attention, les yeux rivés sur sa recherche de la petite graine dorée qui signifiait une nuite de sexe très chaud avec un blond tout aussi chaud. Il était sur le mode attrapeur, complètement attentif, la conscience uniquement focalisée sur la recherche du Vif d'or. C'était un roc, impossible à distraire, et imperturbable. Rien ne pouvait détruire sa concentration.

" Yep," Dit Draco, gardant lui aussi les yeux bien ouverts. "Un autre de ses rêve sacrement érotique que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir sur toi."

Ok, _presque _rien ne pouvait briser sa concentration.

Harry, qui avait complètement oublié le vif d'or, fit volte-face sur son balai et se tourna pour regarder Draco. "Qu-quoi?" demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Draco retint un sourire de triomphe. "Oh ouais. Avant qu'on soit ensemble, j'avais l'habitude de faire des rêves de folies, sauvages et pleins d'activités sexuelles assez spéciales avec toi, Potter. Merlin, ils étaient incroyablement chaud."

"V-vraiment?" Bégaya Harry, qui avait l'énorme impression qu'il était supposé se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'idée de Draco qui faisait des rêves érotiques sur eux deux "Alors...euh...quel était ton rêve ? Demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il semblait avoir le contrôle de lui même, alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne l'avait pas.

"Oh, comme d'habitude, je suppose. Te sucer sur ton propre lit, la nuit, t'attacher à mon lit et lécher chaque partie de ton corps, le faire que le bureau de Snape durant le cours de Potion. Quoique le plus souvent, je rêve que toi, tu me dénudes complètement, et qu'ensuite tu me fasses tout ce dont tu as envie dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. Les rêves sont toujours si sexy que quand je me réveille le matin, je suis toujours dure et que je dois me branler sous la douche en pensant à toi."

"Oh. Mon. _Dieu_." Harry, étant un peu étourdi, regardait simplement son petit ami.

"Mummm, je suis encore excité rien que de m'en souvenir," Ronronna Draco, se penchant un peu vers son balai, y faisant glisser une main jusqu'à son corps. Il avait l'attention complète et totale d'Harry. Il prétendit fermer les yeux alors qu'il continuait à chercher le Vif d'or à travers ses cils. "Mumm, putain, Harry," gémit il. "Tu me rends si chaud. Je veux juste -

Et là, il le vit. Le _vif d'or_.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Draco partit après lui. Il fallut à Harry, qui avait été complètement transporté par la petite performance de Draco, quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer, d'abord il maudit Draco, puis partit après lui.

Ils descendaient en flèche à la recherche de cette petite balle d'or si pleine de promesse pour celui qui l'attraperait. Ils allaient de plus en plus vite, mais le blond avait une méchante tête d'avance. Harry parvint à rattraper Draco, juste au moment ou Draco tendait les doigts pour toucher le vif d'or, Harry lui rentra dedans par le côté et ils roulèrent tous deux au sol.

Ils tombèrent ensemble, dans un tas embrouillé de bras, et de jambes, tout deux respirant avec difficulté.

"T'es un sale tricheur," Dit Harry d'un air renfrogné tandis qu'il se dégageait du corps de Draco, se levait et regardait son petit ami furieux "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais essayé de me distraire comme ça, espèce de conard."

Draco se leva et regarda Harry avec une expression de mépris. "Et bien quelle chance pour moi, Harry," dit-il dune voix douce en ouvrant son poing, "ça a marché."

Là, dans sa main, reposait le vif d'or.

Harry était abasourdi, ses yeux verdoyants croisant les yeux gris, malicieux de Draco. Cessant de le mépriser, le regard de Draco se fit plus avide tandis que ses parfaites dents blanches se fendaient en un sourire, sauvage et prédateur.

"Tu ferais mieux de courir, Potter."

oooooooooooooooo

Harry fila comme une bombe hors du terrain de Quidditch, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Draco pour lui donner plus de 30 secondes d'avance. Il courut en direction du château, ouvrit la grande porte et traversa la Grande Entrée en percutant les autres étudiants à chaque tournant, mais déterminé à mettre autant de distance que possible entre Draco et lui.

Se creusant la tête pour trouver l'endroit dans lequel Draco le suspecterait le moins de se cacher, il se tourna et descendit vers les cachots Serpentard. Il passa la salle de Snape, puis fit rapidement marche arrière, ouvrit la porte, se précipita à l'intérieur et la referma derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre la porte et fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, grandement haletante.

"Merde, quel stupide conard de Serpentard,"Pensa Harry, inclinant la tête à l'arrière, se laissant glisser le long de la porte et s'asseyant sur le sol pour mieux se reposer. "Il avait tout _prévu_, me rendre tout chaud, gêner, et distrait pour qu'il puisse attrapé le Vif d'or." Harry fit une pause et retint un instant sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Il écouta avec attention, mais ce n'était pas Draco. Il soupira de soulagement.

Pourtant, réfléchit il, avoir Draco qui le prenait en chasse, n'était pas si _mal_. En fait, remarqua Harry, son ventre se tordait et papillonnait d'une manière très plaisante. Savoir que Draco Malfoy était dehors, en train de le chercher, et que lorsqu'il l'attraperait, il allait coucher avec lui était très excitant.

"Comme un jeu de cache-cache moldus coquin," Harry y réfléchissait, en se levant lentement. Et bien, si il était le vif d'or, il devrait se comporter comme tel, et cela voulait dire ne pas rester cacher à un seul endroit mais tenter de rester en mouvement. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Draco le trouve trop facilement. Il envisagea d'aller dans sa chambre chercher la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité, mais cela ne semblait pas être fair-play, et Harry Potter était connu pour être un adversaire impitoyable mais juste.

Et il voulait que Draco l'attrape à la fin. Tout d'abord, il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se cacher du Serpentard. Peut-être n'avait il pas réussit à battre Draco pour attraper le Vif d'or, mais il était certain qu'il pouvait le forcer à le rechercher pendant des heures et des heures.

oooooooooooooooooo

Pendant qu'Harry se glissait furtivement hors de la Salle de Snape, s'avançant doucement dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde, Draco était de l'autre côté du château, en haut de la tour nord, marchant silencieusement dans les halls et jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à toutes les salles de classe sur sa route. Il s'était déjà et félicité et maudit pour avait réalisé un plan, si intelligent. Félicité car Potter était à présent en train de courir, effrayé de Draco, et il devait admettre que cette poursuite était diablement excitante.

Se maudissant car s'il n'avait pas suggéré ce pari, il aurait eu des relations sexuelles juste après le match, il aurait pu être en train de coucher avec Harry là, au lieu de le cherche dans tout ce putain de château.

oooooooooooooooo

Harry réussit à éviter de se faire attraper jusqu'à l'heure du dîné, lorsqu'il se retrouva fasse à un sérieux dilemme. Il était _affamé_. Il devait manger, pas d'autre solution. La question étant, devait il aller au cuisine ou dans la Grande Salle. Laquelle des deux semblerait le moins suspecte à Draco?

Après plusieurs minutes de délibération, Harry choisit la Grande Salle, Supposant que Draco présumerait qu'il souhaiterait rester éloigner de lui. C'était d'ailleurs plus sûr. Il aurait le temps de courir (enfin, il l'espérait) si Draco le repérait.

Harry se glissa dans la grande salle, et jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards. Pas de Draco. Parfait!

Il s'avança rapidement vers la table des Gryffondors, s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Ron et face à Hermione, empila de la nourriture dans son assiette et commença rapidement à manger.

"Hé Harry," dit Ron, en le regardant curieusement, "T'es pressé ou quoi?"

Harry hocha simplement la tête, en avalant un verre plein de jus de citrouille avant remettre rapidement une pelletée de nourriture dans sa bouche.

"Tu veux probablement te dépêcher d'en finir avec le dîné pour pouvoir commencer ton devoir de Métamorphose pour lundi, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Hermione d'un air entendu.

Harry fit une pause. Il regarda Hermione l'air de ne pas y croire, puis haussa les épaules. "Ouais, C'est ça Herm. Mon essaie. C'est exactement ça."

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. "C'est bien, Harry. Tu ne vaux mieux pas faire ton essaie à la dernière minutes, sinon, McGonagall va vraiment te sauter dessus."

Harry s'étouffa presque avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Pourquoi Hermione devait-elle, faire ce genre d'allusions involontairement alors qu'il n'avait déjà que le sexe en tête?

"Ouais, mec," agréa sagement Ron, "Les professeurs sont très dure en ce moment lorsque tu es en retard pour les trucs."

Cette fois Harry s'étouffa vraiment.

"Harry, ça va?" Demanda Hermione inquiète. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'étouffes? Quelque chose t'es rentré dedans?"

Harry pris une grande inspiration. "Pas encore," marmonna-t-il sous sa barbe "mais c'est une question de temps." Hermione et Ron semblaient très perplexe, mais Harry les ignora. Il finit tout ce qui était dans son assiette, avala le reste de son jus, s'essuya sa bouche et se prépara à partir. Et regarda à la porte de la salle - et à son horreur, Draco s'y pavanait se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent par dessus la centaine de tête d'élèves.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent pendant que Draco se léchait les lèvres de manière suggestives. Sans même s'arrêter pour donner un mot d'explication à ses amis, Harry quitta la table de Gryffondor et fila hors de la grande salle, Draco sur les talons.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Aussitôt que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, un courant électrique lui parcourt l'échine. "Tu es à moi, Potter," pensa-t-il en lui même tandis qu'Harry sautait de sa table et quittait la Grande Salle en courant. Draco se rua après lui.

Il s'élança après Harry dans le couloir, après avoir monter des escaliers volants, puis descendu un autre couloir. Juste devant lui, il vit Harry tourner dans un coin, et il le suivit aussi vite qu'il le put. Il tourna au même endroit -

Et Potter n'était pas là.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Harry devait être caché dans l'une des pièces de ce couloir, réalisa-t-il avec un petit sourire mauvais. Cala signifiait que Potter était piégé. Il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de fermeture sur chacune des portes. Cela devrai retenir Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu vérifié chacune des pièce pour son petit ami en vadrouille.

Draco ouvrit méthodiquement chacune des portes du couloir, sauf une.

Jusqu'ici, pas de Potter.

Il frissonna. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifiée, mais il était un peu réticent, parce que c'était les toilettes des filles. Quoiqu'il ne pensait pas qu'Harry se soit caché dans les toilette de filles, peut-être l'avait il fait. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit prudemment la porte.

"Allo? Y a t-il une fille ici?" tenta-t-il d'appeler, ne voulant pas vraiment rencontrer un groupe de fille pleurant, gémissant et criant "PERVERS!" s'il y avait en effet des filles dans les toilettes.

Personne ne répondit. S'enhardissant, Draco finit d'ouvrir la porte et entra.

Les toilettes paraissaient ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis des années. L'une des cases avait "Hors service » écrit dessus. "Potter devait le savoir," pensa-t-il. "Il devait savoir que ces toilettes n'étaient pas utilisés et qu'il serait en sécurité ici." Il eut un petit cri de triomphe - Harry était là, il le savais, c'est tout. Il commença à vérifier chacune des cases, l'esprit focalisé sur ce qu'il allait faire au célèbre survivant dès qu'il l'aurait attrapé.

Soudain, Draco entendit un léger bruit qui ressemblait presque à un reniflement venir de la case libellée "Hors service." Un sourire trouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Il avança vers la case et se prépara à l'ouvrir en grand.

"Je sais que tu es là, Potter!" cria-t-il en mettant la main sur la porte "J'ai t'ai eu petit coquin, et j'espère que tu es prêt parce que je vais te prendre contre le mur quand je - Qui diable êtes _vous_?"

Draco avait ouvert la porte en grand et révélé de manière dramatique, non pas Harry Potter, mais le fantôme d'une fille avec des nattes, des lunettes et une expression très maussade.

Le fantôme avait reniflé de manière insultante "Pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment, mais je suis Mimi Geignarde. Qui es-_tu_?"

Draco se moqua d'elle. "Je suis Draco Malfoy." Il regarda le fantôme de manière désobligeante. "Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ce tapage?"

Mimi Geignarde le regardait avec un _air_. "Tu pleurerais aussi si ta vie avait été aussi malheureuse, et que tu étais maintenant coller là, à hanter des toilettes pour fille. Tu es très impoli, tu sais. Pas compréhensif du tout. Pas du tout comme Harry Potter."

Au nom d'Harry, les oreilles de Draco se ragaillardir. "Tu connais Harry Potter?"

Mimi sembla soudain s'égayé. "Oh, oui," dit elle toutes joyeuse. "Je le connais depuis _des années_. Si beau et si courageux. Je me souvins quand -

"Oui, oui, il est merveilleux,"Dit Draco irrité. Même les fantômes du château s'étaient entichés de son petit ami.

Mimi le regarda furieuse. "Ce n'est pas très poli d'interrompre les gens tu sais," Dit-elle avec arrogance.

"Ouais et bien tu ne sois pas exactement une personne, n'est-ce pas?" Répondit Draco. Il ignora le soupire outragé de mimi... "Écoute, tu l'aurais pas vu récemment? Genre durant les vingt dernière minutes environ?"

"Et bien même si je l'avais vu, j'aurai du mal à _te_ le dire. Harry mérite de rester loin des personnes dans ton genre."

"Épargne moi ton sermon. Tu l'as vu ou pas?" Demanda Draco avec colère. Mimi le regarda méchamment.

"Il se trouve que non. Maintenant va-t-en et laisse moi tranquille horrible garçon."

Draco roula ses yeux. Il vérifia les dernières cases confirmant qu'Harry n'était tapis dans aucune d'entre elle, et fut forcé d'accepter que en effet, Harry n'était pas dans les toilettes, il se tourna, et partit, maudissant son manque de chance et se demandant où diable Harry avait pu aller..

oooooooooooooooooooo

Mimi Geignarde attendit quelques instants après que Draco soit parti, puis flotta vers un lavabo, un qui n'avait jamais vraiment marché.

"C'est bon, Harry," appelât-elle dans le lavabo, "Tu peux sortir maintenant. Il est partit."

Le lavabo commença soudain à bouger révélant un tuyau suffisamment grand pour qu'une personne s'y cache, avec Harry Potter logé à l'intérieur. Il sortit en rampant, essuya les saletés sur son jean, et siffla au passage de la Chambre au Secret pour qu'il se fermer.

"Un million de fois merci, Mimi," dit-il avec un grand sourire. "Je t'en dois une."

Si Mimi avait eu du sang dans son corps et n'était pas d'un blanc nacré translucide, elle aurait rougit.

"Mercis, Harry," dit-elle. "Tu sais que je t'aiderais toujours. Et si jamais tu te fatigues de cet horrible garçon blond, ou que tu meures bientôt, tu sais que tu es plus que le bienvenu dans -

"Tu es si gentille,"Dit Harry, en combattant les horribles images mentales. "Bien je ferais mieux de courir. À la prochaine, alors?"

"Quand tu veux, Harry," répondit Mimi avec un clin d'oeil plus qu'effronté pour un fantôme. Harry lutta contre les frissons et se glissa hors des toilettes, dans le couloir comme il continuait à se cacher de Draco.

oooooooooooooooooooo

C'était juste après le couvre-feu, Harry se félicitait tout seul du bon travail qu'il avait fait. Draco était probablement en train de mourir de frustration de ne pas être capable de trouver Harry. Ce dernier passait devant les portes de la bibliothèque et tournait dans un coin, se sentant très content de lui -

Et il se figea.

Là, se trouvait Draco, parlant avec Blaise.

Heureusement, Draco semblait ne pas avoir remarqué Harry, qui recula rapidement, et se précipita dans le couloir. Il courut jusqu'à la première porte ouverte pour s'y cacher.

Ah, la bibliothèque. Parfait. Draco n'allait jamais penser à le chercher ici. Il plongea à l'intérieur.

ooooooooooooooo

"Hé Draco - C'était pas Harry que je viens juste de voir?"

Au mot de Blaise, Draco regarda autour de lui. "T'as vu Potter? Où?" La frustration sexuelle qui pointait dans sa voix était claire et grande.

"Juste là," dit Blaise en pointant le couloir. "On dirait qu'il nous a vu et qu'il est partie en trombe. Je suppose qu'il a dû aller à la bibliothèque." Il regarda Draco avec inquiétude "Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit bonjour? Tout va bien entre vous?"

"Là tout de suite, ça na pourrait aller mieux," Draco sourit, s'éloignant déjà de Blaise et s'avançant vers les lourdes portes en chêne de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry se glissa à l'intérieur et passa rapidement les rangées d'étagères et de tables, à la recherche d'un endroit sombre où se cacher lorsqu'une voix cria son nom.

"Harry! Où étais-tu ? Je croyais que tu avais passé tout ce temps à travailler sur ton essaie!"

C'était Hermione. Prudemment, Harry s'avança vers sa table.

"En fait, Hermione, j'ai été un peu - occupé," tenta-t-il d'expliquer, sans pour autant dire qu'il était en train de jouer à un jeu du chat et de la souris légèrement coquin avec son petit copain.

"Oh," Dit elle, "Et bien, est-ce que tu veux travailler avec moi maintenant?"

"Je ne peux pas, je dois -

Et soudain, Harry vit Draco qui entrait, une expression de prédateur alarmante au visage.

Harry tomba à genoux à côté d'Hermione.

"Harry, Que diable fais -

"Chut!" siffla-t-il en regardant par dessus la table d'Hermione tandis que Draco commençait à examiner les premiers rangs de la bibliothèque cherchant Harry entre les lignes de livres.

Hermione avait une expression perplexe au visage. Harry lui demanda de le pencher.

"Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ok?" dit-il instamment. Je vais me cacher sous ta table, et quand Draco viendra là et te demandera si tu m'as vu, tu diras _non_, compris?"

"Harry, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches de Draco?"

"Je te dirais plus tard," chuchota-t-il rapidement, en rampant sous la table. "Fais juste ça pour moi, d'accord Herm? S'il te plais?"

Draco avait remarqué Hermione. Il lui fit signe. Elle tenta de le lui rendre.

"D'accord, Harry, Je vais jouer le jeu,"Chuchota-t-elle en dessous la table. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers les pieds de la chaise depuis l'endroit où il était, sous la table, il avait une vue magnifique sur les chaussures de Draco tandis que celui-ci avançait vers Hermione et s'arrêtait devant elle.

"Salut, Granger," dit-il plaisamment.

"Malfoy," répondit elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

"Écoute, je cherche Harry. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu quelque part, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Draco en posant les mains sur la table et se penchant vers elle et souriant de manière encourageante à Hermione.

"Non, désolée, je ne l'ai pas vue," Dit elle, juste un petit peu trop rapidement. Draco l'étudia un moment.

"Tu en es sûr, Granger? Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas?" dit il d'une voix pleine de confiance. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas très fort pour mentir, Draco le savait et regardait très attentivement Hermione.

Ses joues prenaient assez sûrement une jolie teinte rose. "Bien sur que je ne te mentirais pas, Draco," dit elle, paraissant légèrement inconfortable. "J'ai dit que je n'avais pas vu Harry, et je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu devrais le chercher ailleurs."

Harry grimaçait sous la table. Hermione était loin d'être convaincante. Pourtant, peut-être que Draco avait marché?

Pas une chance.

Draco s'assit à la table, à côté du livre d'Hermione, il étendit ses jambes. Harry dû se reculer pour éviter de se prendre un coup de pieds.

"Maintenant, Granger," Dit Draco d'une voix très amicale, "Je vais te dire un petit secret. Si Harry t'a dit de ne pas me dire que tu l'avais vu, cela n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Harry _veut_ que je le trouve."

"Il - il veut ?" Dit Hermione déconcertée. Harry retint un gémissement. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Il commença à chercher un moyen de s'échapper de sous la table.

"Oui, il veut," continua doucement Draco. "Parce que nous sommes en train de jouer à un jeu."

"Oh?" dit Hermione, qui paraissait curieuse. "Quelle sorte de jeu?"

"Un jeu sexuel."

"Oooh," Dit Hermione d'une voix très excitée. "Raconte moi."

"E bien," Draco commença à expliquer, "Je suis l'attrapeur et il est le vif d'or. Je le poursuis dans tout le château depuis cette après-midi."

"'C'est assez excitant je dirais," Dit Hermione, qui semblait impressionné. "Il faut que je le note." Harry dû plongé hors de son chemin lorsqu' Hermione se baissa vers son sac et en ressortit un petit calepin noir de la taille d'un journal.

"_Le livre des idées de jeux et activités sexuelles sauvages et coquines d'Hermione Granger »_?" La voix de Draco semblait incrédule. "Granger, ce n'est pas sérieusement -

"Si ça l'est. Je prends des notes sur _tout_."

Il y eut un instant de silence. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le grattement de la plume d'Hermione sur son petit carnet noir, tandis que Harry et Draco envisageaient différentes options pour voler le petit livre.

"Et alors qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu attrapes finalement Harry?" demanda Hermione. Draco lui fit un petit sourire de canaille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je le baise à même le sol." Draco se pencha pour regarder le visage d'Hermione. "Granger, je sais que tu l'as vu. Je suis prête à parier que tu sais où il est, là, tout de suite. Laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Je déambule, existé comme un malade depuis que j'ai joué au Quidditch contre lui il y a cinq heures. Je vais devenir fou. Quand je vais trouvé son stupide cul je vais lui donner la baise de sa vie. Tu es l'une des meilleurs amis d'Harry. Tu ne veux pas qu'il ait la baise de sa vie?"

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Hermione sembla réfléchir. Sous la table, Harry était lui aussi en train de réfléchir. La reddition commençait à être une bonne option. Oui, capituler, et s'envoyer en l'air et- non! C'était une question de fierté! Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

Draco sentait Hermione faiblir et appuya dessus. "Granger, Tu dois m'aider là. Tu ne te souviens pas? Les amis sont supposés s'entraider pour coucher. C'est la règle."

Hermione hésita. "'C'est _vraiment_ une règle?" demanda-t-elle en regardant intensément Draco .

"Oui, ça l'est," Dit fermement Draco.

"Bien..." Hermione était hésitante. Draco et Harry retinrent tout deux leur respirations « alors d'accord, Malfoy. Harry est sous la table."

"Putain, Hermione!" cria Harry, tandis que Draco poussait un cri de triomphe et plongeait sous la table.

"Mais Harry, Malfoy a dit que les amis étaient supposé -

"Oh, je vois," grogna Harry en se faufilant hors de la table dans la direction opposé à celle de Draco et se leva rapidement. "Quand moi, je veux m'envoyer en l'air, c'est 'oh no, Harry, je ne peux pas mentir à Malfoy pour que tu puisses coucher avec lui' mais quand Draco a envie c'est 'oh, Draco, Harry est juste en sous la table. Vas-y prend le, il a besoin de passer à la casserole.'"

Harry et Draco se faisaient face, tout deux debout, se fixant, les yeux plissés en une petite fente de mercure en fusion et de vert brillant, chacun d'un côté de la table. Chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement.

Draco lorgnait Harry. "Alors tu as besoin de passer à la casserole Potter, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de te donner. Je vais te baiser jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour m'avoir fait marcher comme ça pendant _cinq_ putain d'heures!" Draco le poursuivit par la droite, et Harry s'élança à gauche.

Ils coururent en cercle autour de la table et se firent à nouveau face, une fois de plus de part et d'autre de la table d'Hermione, les mains posées dessus pour l'équilibres, les yeux toujours plissés.

"C'est pas de ma faute si tu es un mauvais attrapeur," le railla Harry, et les yeux de Draco se plissèrent un peu plus.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment dis ça, Potter."

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi," Harry sourit, provoquant un peu plus Draco, "parce que tu ne vas pas m'attraper." Et il fit semblant de partir à gauche puis s'élança à droite. Draco était après lui et le prenait en chasse. Le couple courut autour de la table, manquant Hermione de peu, s'arrêta une nouvelle fois de part et d'autre de la table pour continuer à se fixer.

"Ok, c'est bon, joli garçon," grogna Draco. "J'étais prêt à la jouer tout doux avec toi ce soir, vraiment je le voulais. Mais non, tu as dû ouvrir ta grande bouche, et maintenant tu vas _vraiment_ l'avoir."

Draco partit à droite, et Harry courut à gauche prêt à un nouveau tour de table quand -

CRASH!

Harry trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étendit sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Il se tourna rapidement et vit Hermione, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et le pied sortit.

"Hermione, tu m'as fait _tombé_!" Dit Harry abasourdit.

Hermione haussa les épaules. "J'essaye juste de t'aider à t'envoyer en l'air, Harry. C'est ce que les amis font," dit elle doucement.

Draco ne manqua pas le coche. Il s'élança autour de la table et s'avança vers sa proie, qui était en train de filer à reculons aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Maintenant, Draco, tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais quand j'ai dis que tu était un mauvais attrapeur, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Harry avec désespoir, son estomac s'agitant délicieusement à la perceptive de l'aspect dominateur et prédateur de la voix de Draco.

"C'est trop tard pour ça, Potter," ronronna-t-il alors qu'il avançait vers sa victime, prêt à bondir. "Tu es à moi, maintenant."

Harry continuait à s'éloigner du blond, qui lui avançait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son dos cogner contre quelque chose de solide. Des étagères à livres. Ça y est, il étai piégé, plus de moyen de s'échapper -

"MR. POTTER! MR. MALFOY! Que diable êtes vous en train de faire?"

Madame Pince. La bibliothécaire. Le ticket d'Harry pour la liberté.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il était clairement en train de compter jusqu'à dix pour éviter de dire quelque chose de mordant ou malpoli à la nouvelle pierre qui se trouvait sur la route entre son petit ami et lui.

"Le couvre-feu est passé ! Vous devriez être au lit! Allez y tout de suite tout les deux avant que je vous donne une détention pour mauvais usage de la bibliothèque! Allez, oust !"

" Tout de suite, Madame Pince," dit Harry, en se levant rapidement du sol. "Allons y, Draco, nous ne voudrions pas de détention, n'est-ce pas?" dit il en jetant à Draco un sourire mielleux.

"_Potter_," commença Draco pour l'avertir, mais Harry s'était déjà dépêché de marcher vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers ses grandes porte de chêne porte de la liberté.

"Oh non," pensa Draco, et il commença a se marcher rapidement après Harry.

Et bien sur, Harry accéléra.

Alors Draco accéléra aussi.

Puis Harry se mit à courir, et Draco aussi, et ils coururent hors de la bibliothèque, Madame leur criant dessus.

Harry avait peut-être une petite tête d'avance mais Draco avait cinq heures de tension sexuelle dans les veines qui faisait exploser son record de vitesse. Harry parvient à atteindre le couloir vide de la salle de Sortilège avant que Draco ne l'attrape.

Le blond plongea sur le Gryffondor, tapant dans Harry, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de la taille du brun et l'entraînant quand il s'écrasa sur le sol. Draco tomba au dessus et resserra pour plus de sûreté sa prise autour de la taille d'Harry et criant un"j't'ai eu !" triomphant tandis qu'il piégeait Harry sous lui.

Ils restèrent allonger un instant, haletant. Harry sur le ventre, et le corps de Draco recouvrant celui du brun sur le sol du couloir. Finalement Draco bougea légèrement le corps d Harry, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

"Et Draco Malfoy attrapa le vif d'or," il chuchotait et sentant Harry frissonner sous lui tandis que son souffle chaud chatouillait le cou du Gryffondor. "150 points pour Serpentard."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco ne perdit pas de temps avant de remettre Harry sur ses pieds, et le tirer dans une salle vide. Harry eut tout juste le temps de jeter un sort de fermeture et de silence avant que Draco ne le mette contre le mur.

"Je vais de prendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine," siffla Draco à l'oreille d'Harry en lui appuyant le dos contre la pierre, ponctuant sa déclaration en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du brun. Par la respiration haletante d'Harry, Draco pouvait dire que celui-ci n'avait pas de problème avec. Il pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celle du Gryffondor, glissant brutalement sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry dans un baiser si soutenu qu'il fit tourné la tête du brun. Celui-ci se soumit volontairement aux actes dominateurs de son petit ami, incapable de retenir un gémissement tandis que Draco se frayait un chemin de baiser dans son cou, le suçant, le mordant, y laissant plusieurs marques rouges qui seraient visible le lendemain matin.

Les mains de Draco, qui avait été sur le dos d'Harry, tenant le Gryffondor contre son corps, serpentaient à présent autour de l'ourlet du sweater d'Harry. Impatient, Harry leva ses bras et Draco tira brusquement le sweater et le jeta sur le côté, laissant ses yeux ravagés le corps d'Harry et léchant ses lèvres d'appréciation.

"Tu es si sexy," murmura-t-il avec admiration, traçant de ses mains la peau à présent découverte et appréciant la manière dont Harry se tendait sous ses doigts. "Et tu es tout à moi." Il conclut cette déclaration en tirant Harry loin du mur pour le pousser vers le grand bureau au milieu de la salle de classe.

"Draco," murmura Harry, bien trop excité par le Draco dominant pour dire autre chose de cohérent. Il était été poussé à reculer, pas très délicatement, par un blond féroce, et soudain il se sentit cogné contre quelque chose de grand et solide.

Draco le poussa légèrement à l'arrière, et pendant un instant, Harry fut arqué vers l'arrière au dessus du bureau, avec Draco qui avait maintenant recommencé à l'embrasser avec ferveur.

"Monte," lui ordonna le Serpentard, et Harry sauta sur le bureau derrière lui, s'essayant sur le bord enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de Draco, qui enveloppa fermement le dos d'Harry avec une main et enfonçant l'autre dans les cheveux doux d'Harry, tirant doucement sur les mèches fraîches et soyeuses pendant qu'il continuait à ravir la bouche du brun.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avant bougé ses mains jusqu'au repli du sweater de Draco, désireux de dévêtir son petit ami, et d'avoir une bonne vue sur son corps nu. Draco le rebaissa immédiatement, lui donnant une claque sur la main - fort.

"Ahou, Draco! Ça fait mal," se renfrogna Harry. Draco le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge le dos sur le bureau et se pencha vers lui.

"C'est moi qui commande, Potter," grogna-t-il, "tu comprends?" Harry haleta tandis que Draco fit courir une main énergique sur son entrejambes.

"Oka, tu décides, comme tu veux," Dit Harry essoufflé, "Je voulais juste d'avoir un peu plus nu, c'est tout." Et Harry tendit à nouveau la main vers l'ourlet du sweater de Draco, provoquant délibérément le blond cette fois.

Comme prévu, Draco donna une tape sur la main d'Harry aussi forte que la première fois. "Quel mot dans "je commande" est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?" gronda-t-il, saisissant les poignets d'Harry et les épinglant au dessus de sa tête sur le bureau.

Cette position picotait étrangement Harry, être retenu captif par Draco Malfoy. Des papillons de délices anticipés s'agitaient dans son ventre, et il s'agita sous Draco, impatient tandis que le blond se penchait vers lui.

"Maintenant, Potter," dit Draco d'une voix dangereusement calme, qui exista immédiatement Harry à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, "Et-tu prêt à jouer selon mes règles ou je vais devoir te punir?" il ponctua sa menace en mettant un téton d'Harry entre ses dent et le mordant violement, faisant pousser à Harry de petits cris.

"Je pense que tu ferais mieux de me punir, Draco," dit il implacable et les splendides yeux gris de Draco se plissèrent.

"C'est ce que je pensais." Et d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, des cordes serpentèrent sur les côtés du bureau pour maintenir les poignets d'Harry à la surface.

Devant la bouche ouverte Harry, Draco sourit. "Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître des sortilèges de captivité, Potter." Il posa naturellement une main sur la fermeture du jean d'Harry. "Tu sais, Harry," dit il sur le ton de la conversation, faisant traîner sa main sur la bosse bien visible du pantalon du brun, Harry ferma les yeux et se tendant sous la plaisir, "Tu m'as fait te pourchasser pendant _cinq _heures cette après-midi." Sa main remonta vers le haut de la fermeture, et la descendit très lentement. "Je pense que c'était horriblement grossier de ta part. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Harry?"

Harry était à présent en tain de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir à haute voix tandis que la talentueuse main de Draco se faisait un chemin dans son pantalon. Draco haussa un sourcil.

"Je t'ai posé une question, Harry," le gronda-t-il, en glissant sa main dans le boxer d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement tel, que lorsque les doigts frais de Draco trouvèrent sa peau nue, il fut véritablement reconnaissant d'avoir jeté un sort de silence.

"Oui...ohdieu...hum...très grossier...ohdieuoui," réussit à dire Harry tandis que les cinq heures d'adrénaline passer à courir loin de Draco était maintenant nettement mieux utilisé et rendait sa peau presque insupportablement sensible.

"Hummm, oui," Draco continuait, les yeux luisant tandis qu'il regardait Harry se tordre contre les liens qui le retenait au bureau. "Ce serai seulement juste, si je te faisais attendre cinq heures là, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?" Il montra son point de vu en ôtant sa main.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Draco avec horreur. "Tu ne le ferais pas," chuchota-t-il, incrédule, la consternation brillant de manière évidente dans ses yeux verts.

Draco attendit un moment, et sourit. "Bien sûr que non. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais attendre une seconde de plus pour te prendre sur ce bureau?" Et là dessus, il tira sur le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry d'un seul coup et libera Harry de ses liens, et sauta sur le bureau.

"Oh merci mon Dieu,"Gémit Harry de soulagement et de plaisir tandis que Draco se plaça au dessus de lui et ce fut leurs dernière pensée cohérente, avant bien longtemps.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Pas mal de temps plus tard..._

"Harry?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu es réveillé ?"

"Non."

"Menteur,"Dit Draco en embrassant affectueusement la tête du sorcier blottit contre sa poitrine. "Es tu excité à l'idée de venir au Manoir pour Noël?"

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Draco. "Non," dit-il d'une voix étouffée, "Ton père va me conduire à Voldemort et je vais mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse."

"Oh, non il ne le fera pas," Dit Draco d'un ton rassurant. "Je te le promets. Et de plus, tu dormiras dans ma chambre."

Il y eut une pause.

"Oh?" dit Harry, poussa sa tête hors du cou de Draco pour regarder le blond. "Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette partie."

"Et bien là, je le fais. Alors nous pourrons avoir autant de sexe qu'on le voudra. Semble bon, non?"

"Tout le sexe qu'on voudra..." Se dit lentement Harry comme si il voulait déguster ces mots. "Semble très bon."

Draco l'embrassa sur le front. "Là tu vois, maintenant que tu attends avec impatience d'y être. Et en parlant de sexe..." Il fit rouler Harry hors de son torse et le mit sur le dos, "Je suis toujours aux commandes, et j'aimerais qu'on recommence."

"Animal," marmonna Harry, faisant semblant de vouloir partir, mais ruinant tout l'effet en souriant à Draco tandis qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Fin du chapitre

Bonjour à tous, comment allez, vous ? Bien j'espère... alors avant de passer à la réponse aux reviews, j'ai deux petites annonces à faire :

1) Lorsque j'ai parler la dernière fois de traduire une scene alternative, écrite pas Jennavere, étant un Voldemort/Peter, je tiens à répéter que cette scene n'éxiste pas. Jennavere ne l'a pas écrite. Cependant, quelqu'un à osé je faire... et surtout le faire bien, enfin selon moi : **Procné Aesoris** ( si vous ne connaissez pas, allez y ses fics sont superbes). La fic s'appelle « competition » et a été posté sur _mon_ compte. Par contre c'est du M (R), et il y a une raison, alors âme sensible...

2) Pour ceux qui étaient interresés, par la fic que je cherchais, c'est « irrésistible poison » de Rysenn, c'est en effet une fic anglaise. La traduction a été commencé, mais pas terminée par deux auteurs de fanfic. Si vous voulez lire le debut pour les non anglophone elle est sur fanfic. Pour ceux qui peuvent la lire en anglais allez-y, n'hésitez pas, elle est splendide, comme toutes les fics de Rysenn d'ailleur.

voici le resumé : Sous l'influence d'une potion d'amour, Draco apprend que les poisons n'apportent pas toujours la mort -- il y a d'autre moyen de vivre et souffrir. Une émotion chimique parcourre fiévreusement Harry et Draco tandis qu'ils détouvrent l'ivresse de l'amour..

Maintenant, place aux reviews :

**Alimencd54**, **onarluca**, **dawn456**, **Orphée Potter**, **Sahada** ( t'es sure que Narcissa a le cerveau nécessaire ? lol biss) **bruno-pier** ( c'est vrai que c'est une idée, même si le petit harry risque la crise cardiaque, mdr), **Vert emeraude**, **lemoncurd** ( Merci. Pour ce qui est du voldy/peter, comme tu l'as vu c'était pour rire, mais la version de Procné Aesoris est excellent ; quant à duré longtemps, on se rapproche doucement de la fin, il y a 29 chapitres...), **tama**, l**unenoire**, **Siuki**, **kaoruabelle** ( faut pas avoir peur, elle est très belle cette scène alternative...), **jessy** ( et oui le petit dumby a du soucis à se faire, il y a lutte pour la place du plus marteau de l'histoire), **kyras01**, **Draya Felton**, **Shetane**(je suis contente de voir que ça te plais toujours, quand au plan à quatre avec Hermione vu ce chapitre, je suis sûr qu'il y pense de plus en plus...) **Vif d'or** ( dis, t'es sur que tu veux pas le lire le Voldy/peter ? l'est drôle pourtant...), **priscilla**, **jaseeeeeeeeee, ange brisé** ( et comme tu vois, il a été osé le Voldy/peter...), **Crackos**, **dmoniac Cat's** et **Sinwzn Periedhel** ( j'espére que t'es pas trop déçu, Jennavere n'a pas écrit la scene avec Queudver, mais elle existe quand même alors si tu as le courage...) **MERCIS A TOUS **vos reviews m'ont fait énormement plaisir. J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plu, et dites moi, qui veut un Vif d'or comme celui de Draco ? bisous à tous !

**Tatunette** : je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu as été exaussé : ce chapitre était plus longs, lol ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire du sac à main, je ne peux que supposer que oui...en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements.

**Aresse **: Salut ! Alors comme ça je t'ai fait peur ? crazy contente, parce que dans la vrai vie crazy n'arrive jamais à faire peur, lol ! Comme tu as vu les chose ont pas mal changé depuis le dernier chapitre, la fic a été retrouvé, la scene entre Peter et Voldemort existe... pour ce qui est de la confrontation entre Harry et notre trois Malfoy adorés, elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragements et kissoo !

**Artoung** : j'étais sûr que notre voldy te plairas, il ne pouvais en être autrement... par contre rire du traumatisme de ce pauvre Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom, c'est pas bien dis moi... Bisous miss !

**Lutin malefique** : Merci beaucoup et pour ta reviews et pour ton aide, ce n'était pas la bonne fic, mais j'en ai quand même profité pour la relire : je l'aime bien, comme toute les fics de Calice d'ailleurs. Ciao et encore merci.

**Lovely A** : Salut m'selle, alors comme ça il t'as plû le petit voldy ? Je crois que tu as raison, il es simpa, c'est une brave bête comme on dit...E oui ,je rigolais pour la petite scène alternative, mais tu vois il y a une mademoiselle qui a osé le faire, et tu veux que je te dise ? Je trouve que c'est pas dégoutant.. bon je n'en lirais pas tous les jours, mais le sien est bon. Pour cet été, il faudait que j'arrive enrégistrer les chapitres à l'avance dans fanfic, car je n'aurais qu'une petite borne internet à carte téléphonique. Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux pas y rester trois heures devant à traduie, enfin, je ferais comme je peux... bisous p'tite madame ! ( oui t'as changé de statut entre le début et la fin de la RAR, mais c'est pas grave !)

**Procne Aesoris** : Coucou miss, je t'ai déjà tout dis par mail, mais bon c'est pas grave, ( le innocente » Procné n'est pas crédible :-p) sinon, la scene a été posté en même temps que le chapitre... on verra ce qui se dit. Bisous miss folledingue.

**Malhicia** : Tu es tombé amoureuse de Veela Enigma ? Et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tardé, il est presque fini ! bisous et merci.

**Gally-chan** : oulalal, rassure moi, tes nuits ont été paisible ? Oui, bon d'accord, alors si ça va je t'encourage à lire la scene alternative de Procne, si, si, je t'assure elle est bien. J'avais moi-même des apriori ( c'est claire, vu le couple !) mais en faite.. Nan j'arrête je voudrais pas te traumatiser à vie lol ciao !

**Colibri noir** : Salut à toi Ô nouvelle revieweuse, ravie que tu entres dans le grand cercle des fans de la grande prêtresse jennavere ( l'auteur), j'espere que ton chemin parmis nous se fera dans la joie et.. ou la, où est-ce que je m'envole là ? On rembobine... bienvenu à toi et vive les mutations génétiques ( enfin chez vody) bise.

**Lilyep** : Tu vois, c'était pas une fausse joie, ça a été fait, et si toi tu veux le faire, vas-y, ça peut-être drôle ! Merci pour la review...

**Yami Aku** : Salut vous deux, comment ça se passe les exams, bien j'espere ? Comme vous avez dû le lire plus haut cette scène écrite par jennavere n'existe pas, c'était juste pour vous fair peur ( et ça a marché, ah, ah, ah !) seulement si ça vous tente quelqu'un l'a faite et en plus elle l'a bien fait je trouve, donc si vous vous sentez le courage, ( attention c'est du vrai R ou M). Pour l'os, je l'ai poster, mais quand c'est pas dans les harry/draco je sais pas si vous avez vu... pour l'orthographe du chapitre, si il y a des fautes, je plaide coupable, parcontre le correcteur a encore planté pour les reviews alors... advienne ce qu'il pourra, bisous et a +

**Crystal d'avalon** : bonjour et merci, je suis ravie que cela te plaise. La pagaye ? euhh joker lol ! voldemeort ? gentil ? peut-être un peu, mais bon perso je le prefére un peu azimuté... Quand à la grande question grande question : Lucius s'était il fait James et Severus ? Pour avoir la réponse il faudra patienter un petit peu... bisous

**Desteny** : MERCI, MERCi, et merci, est-ce que je t'ai dis merci ? Enfin je te demande parce que je ne suis pas tout à fais sur, lol. C'est excatement la fic que je cherchais, tu me sauves j'ai cru devenir folle... a+

**Omi** : salut, je te comprend parfaitement, j'ai moi aussi été dans ta situation et c'est vrai qu'on est assez mal à l'aise. Quand à l'anniversaire de Draco il arrive, lentement mais il arrive, pour te donner un indice il est entre noël et le nouvel an, et les vacances de noël commence dans le prochain chapitre. Bise et a +

**Oxaline** : kikoo mistinguette, alors comme ça tu aimes voir Lucius, bouré et sans défence ? Moi aussi, hi, hi... pour la scène Vold et queudver, Procne a eu l'idée de l'écrire... t'y crois pas hein ? En tout cas moi, j'y croyais pas quand elle me l'a dit... et je suis contente de voir que ma blague t'a fait rire, car vos réactions m'ont elles aussi amusé (ça va du hurlement de terreur à la joie par anticipation) merci miss et à la prochaine.

**Bins** : coucou miss, je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours et surtout que tu aimes toujours. C'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviwé, je comprend parfaitement. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là. Merci.

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle : « rencontre avec les Malfoys » dans lequel on retrouve votre petit cheri, j'ai nommé l'adorable, le trognon, le magnifique « Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom » !

Merci d'avoir et et bisous à tous.


	24. rencontre avec les Malfoys

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, MERCI à tous, car nous avons passé les 600 reviews, et quec'est gràce à vous !

Je tenais au vous prévenir, que cette histoire arrive peu à peu à sa fin, et qu'après ce chapitre, il en reste 5.

Sinon, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin. Maintenant, place auchapitre . J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Chapitre 24: Rencontre avec les Malfoys_

Les quelques semaines de classe restantes passèrent avant que vous puisiez dire '"Garçons sexy qui baisent" c'était le premier jour des vacance, et Harry et Draco se préparaient à aller au Manoir Malfoy.

Tout était empaqueté, prêt à partir, et Harry était assis avec Hermione, Ron, et Seamus (et Pattenrond, Pig, et Hedwig) à la table de Gryffondor et prenait son petit déjeuner avant d'embarquer à bord du Poudlar Express, lequel les conduirait à la gare de King Cross.

"Alors je vous vois à la fête de Draco, après Noël, c'est ça?" Disait Harry à ses amis, qui hochèrent tous la tête en signe de réponse.

"En parlant de Draco, où est-il?"Demanda Hermione, en regardant autour d'elle

"Il rassemble toutes ses affaires," répondit Harry. "Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait pour le petit déjeuner."

À cet instant, comme si cela lui avait donné le signal, Draco apparut sur le pas de la porte de la grande Salle, portant une boite pour transporter les animaux, dans laquelle Harry présumait, avec justesse, se trouvait DLM III. Il s'avança vers la table de Gryffondor et se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'Harry, la tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

"Fatigué ?"Demanda Harry, faisant courir affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de Draco qui répondit par un grognement depuis le cou du brun.

"Awww, pauvre petit Draco. Est-ce que le grand méchant Harry a gardé notre petite fouine éveillé toute la nuit?" plaisanta Ron, et Draco leva la tête et jeta un regard qui tue extrêmement impressionnant pour l'heure, 7:30 du matin.

"Pas que cela te concerne, _Weasel_,"se moqua Draco, "Mais non, il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai des affaires très importantes qui m'attendent pour ma fête. Maintenant, si ça t'ennuie pas il est foutrement trop tôt à mon goût pour avoir à faire à ton insouciance et ta crétinerie."

Le blond se pencha et ouvrit la boite de son animal, et sortit son lapin. Harry croisa le regard de Ron et lui mina "Pas du matin", celui-ci hocha la tête, compréhensible.

"Pas quelqu'un de gentil non plus," répondit-il à Harry de la même manière.

"Harry, Je voudrait pas être grossier, mais...qu'est-ce que ton copain est en train de faire?" Demanda Seamus, qui semblait perplexe. Harry se tourna pour regarder. Draco avait le lapin sur ses genoux, et d'après ce qu'il semblait, il l'habillait avec un tout petit sweater pour lapin.

"Hum, Draco, amour," Commença Harry, aussi doucement que possible, "Qu'est-ce que tu fait?"

"Là, je mets une veste à DLM, parce que je ne veux pas que mon petit lapinou attrape froid," Roucoula Draco à son lapin, au grand amusement d'Harry.

Harry jeta un meilleur coup d'oeil au nouveau vêtement du lapin. "Je vois...aurais-tu, par hasard, eu cette veste dans le catalogue du HPFC?"

Le regard de Draco fureta de droite à gauche, fuyant. "Ne sois pas bête. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?"

"Parce que c'est écris 'Certain Lapin Aime Harry Potter!'. Ça trahis un peu."

"Ouais, et bien, regarde ce que Pattenrond et Pigwidgeon portent."

Harry fit un tour sur lui même et vit ses meilleurs amis cacher leurs animaux sous la table. "Ron...Hermione...," commença Harry, une supplique dans la voix, "S'il vous plait dites moi que vous n'avez _pas_ achetés les vêtements d'animaux dans le catalogue du HPFC?"

"Quoi? Non, bien sur que non, on ne ferait pas ça, certainement pas," marmonnèrent Hermione et Ron, et Harry soupira.

"Laissez moi les voir," dit il, et Hermione et Ron, d'un air coupable les remirent au niveau de l'oeil.

Pig et Pattenrond portaient tout deux un T-shirt. Celui de Pig disait 'Siffle si tu aimes Harry!' et sur celui de Pattenrond on lisait 'Les chats miaulent pour Harry Potter !'

"Oh mon Dieu !" dit Harry, qui semblait complètement éberlué. "Qui a _dessiné_ ces T-shirts?"

"Oh, tout le monde a participé," Répondit joyeusement Seamus, "On en a discuté pendant les réunions et des idées ont émergés. On a des trucs géniaux, comme des t-shirts, des chapeaux et des pyjamas, mais on espère vraiment sortir bientôt une ligne de sous-vêtement et de lingerie."

Harry était vert.

"Seamus, Je ne pense vraiment pas que - " commença-t-il, mais à cet instant un hibou arriva, tout le monde leva la tête et regarda la petite chouette brune laisser tomber une lettre juste devant Draco, qui la saisit et l'ouvrit.

Il parcourut rapidement le contenu et sourit.

"C'est une lettre de qui ?"Demanda Ron, curieux.

"Olivier Wood," répondit Draco, remarquant à côté de lui qu'Harry se tendait en entendant le nom.

"Oh?" dit Harry, d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte, "Alors qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Ollie a à dire?"

"Oh, pas grand chose. Il me faisait juste savoir qu'il venait à la fête."

"QUOI?" Hurla Harry faisant sauter tout les animaux présents à la table et tourner plusieurs têtes dans leurs directions.

Draco roula des yeux. "Vraiment, Harry."

"Draco, tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais invité ce...ce..." Bafouilla Harry, qui n'était clairement pas passé outre la jalousie qu'avait provoqué l'incident Olivier/Draco.

"Bien sur que je ne te l'ai pas dis. Je savais que tu allais réagir de façon excessive. Exactement comme maintenant."

Harry le regarda méchamment. "Draco, Je ne veux pas de lui là-bas," gémit le brun. "Il te veux toujours, je le sais."

"Et alors? Tu es une putain de célébrité, et tout le monde dans cette putain d'école te veut. Tu as un _fan_ _club_, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressente?"

"Mai c'est différent," argumenta Harry. "Ils sont juste et bien... fou."

"Hé!" Protesta Seamus. "J'aime pas ça! Nous ne sommes pas fous, nous sommes juste -

"Écoute, Harry, Olivier reste mon ami," le coupa Draco. "Il vient à ma fête et c'est tout."

"Ok, bien,"dit Harry en plissant les yeux. "Dans ce cas, Charlie est toujours mon ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'invites pas?"

"Pour ton information, Potter," commença Draco d'un ton hautain. "J'ai invité tout les gamins Weasley à ma fête, juste pour toi."

"Vraiment?" dit Harry visiblement adouci. "C'est si gentil de ta part, Draco. Ok, Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû -

"Oh honnêtement, Harry, n'écoute pas ce que dit ce connard. Il ment comme un arracheur de dent," L'interrompit Ron. "Malfoy a envoyé une invitation pour tous les enfants Weasley à l'exception, je cite " de cet horrible, saleté de bon à rien, ce sac à puce qui travaille avec les dragons."

"Draco!" Harry était horrifié. Draco haussa les épaules.

"Quoi?" demanda innocemment le blond.

"Si Olivier viens alors Charlie aussi," Dit Harry, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Draco plissa les yeux.

"Non."

"Si."

"Maintenant écoute, Potter," Draco bouillait, saisissant l'opportunité de ressortir d'anciens griefs, "Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Olivier et moi. Rien. Et quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai malgré tout invité Finnigan, bien que je t'ai vu l'embrassé, et que tu l'ai embrassé uniquement pour me rendre jaloux et -

"Oh, regardez l'heure! Je crois que je vais aller chercher Blaise!" dit rapidement Seamus, s'éloignant en courant de la table, légèrement inquiet par la lueur de colère qui brillait à présent dans les yeux de Draco.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons au regard furieux. "Honnêtement," soupira-t-elle. "Vous êtes ridicule tout les deux. Vous êtes tout les deux clairement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi êtes vous si jaloux?"

"Je ne suis _pas_ jaloux!"Protestèrent simultanément Harry et Draco, avant de recommencer à se regarder furieusement.

Hermione hausse un sourcil. "D'accord, alors prouvez le. Draco, invite Charlie à la fête. Et Harry, plus un mot sur Olivier."

Il y eut un instant de silence.

"Bien," Dit finalement Harry, les dents serrées, et Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Bien," dit Hermione avec animation en se levant de la table. "Je dois aller chercher mon sac. Je vous retrouve dans le train les gars?"

Draco se leva aussi. "Oui, je dois répondre à Olivier avant qu'on parte." Il regardait Harry, le défiant de dire quelque chose. Harry parut contrarié, mais ne dit rien. Draco lui tendit son lapin.

"Peux-tu amener DLM au train pour moi?" Harry prit le petit lapin des mains de son petit ami et hocha la tête. Draco commença à avancer vers la porte.

"Et n'essaye pas de toucher à sa veste!" Cria-t-il par dessus son épaule en partant.

"Merde," jura Harry, et il ôta les mains de la veste du lapin qu'il tentait d'enlever.

* * *

Après avoir rapidement répondu à Olivier au sujet de la fête (et écrit à contrecoeur une invitation à Charlie Weasley), Draco passa la grande porte et se dirigea vers les carrioles tirées par les Sombrals. Il venait juste de laisser son sac avec le reste des bagages qui attendaient d'être chargés dans le train quand il vit Hermione devant lui, se battant avec un énorme sac.

"Granger, Attends!" Dit-il, et Hermione s'arrêta. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ton sac ? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas laisser pour que les Elfes de maison le mette dans le train?" Il montra l'énorme tas de bagage au pied des marches du château.

Hermione plissa les yeux. "Tu vois, c'est exactement ce genre d'attitude qui conduit à leur oppression! Pourquoi est-ce qu'un tout petit elfe de maison devrait porter mon sac quand je peux très bien le faire moi-même? N'ont-il pas assez de chose à faire?" Et recommença à tirer sur son énorme sac.

Draco ouvrit le bouche pour dire, "Il utilise la magie sur les sacs, tu sais, stupide fille de Moldu," quand il eut une _bien_ meilleur idée.

"Tu sais, Granger," Dit il doucement, en envoyant à Hermione un très charmant sourire. "Tu as tout à fait raison."

Hermione s'arrêta sur son chemin. "Qu-quoi?" dit elle sans y croire. Le sourire étrangement charmant de Draco se fit encore plus charmant.

"J'ai dis que tu avais raison," commença-t-il sérieusement. "Les Elfes de Maison sont déjà accablés par une énorme quantité de travail, et nous devrions les aider autant que nous le pouvons. C'est totalement cruel et méchant qu'il travaille si dure sans avoir au moins un salaire."

Hermione semblait sur le point d'embrasser Draco.

"Oh Draco, je savais que quelqu'un comprendrait!" dit elle heureuse. "Après toutes ces année de SALE et de compagne pour le droit des Elfes de Maison, avoir un Malfoy d'accord avec moi, est tout simplement fantastique" s'explosa-t-elle, et Draco lui tapota l'épaule de manière amicale.

"C'est juste. En fait, pourquoi ne me laisserais tu pas porter ton sac? J'oppresse les Elfe de Maison depuis des _années_, et il est temps pour moi de faire quelque chose pour eux."

"Tu es sérieux?" Demanda Hermione ahurie.

"Parfaitement sérieux,"affirma Draco.

"Draco, c'est tout simplement...Je ne sais même pas quoi dire... Veux tu que je reste avec toi?"

"Oh non, vas-y," lui assura Draco. "Je veux le faire par moi même. Tu sais pour racheter tous mes péchés et tout. Dis à Harry que j'arrive."

"Oh, bien sur! Tu es merveilleux, Draco, simplement merveilleux." Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en trombe vers les calèches. Draco la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vu, puis se baissa et ouvrit la valise.

"Ça doit être quelque part." marmonna-t-il, creusant dans la pile de vêtements, de livres, et accessoires magiques qu'Hermione avait ramené à la maison pour les vacances.

"Allez, allez...A HA!"

Et le fond de la valise d'Hermione, Draco venait juste de sortir un petit carnet noir de la taille d'un agenda. Il le mit dans sa poche avec un sourire sournois, ferma le sac d'Hermione, le tira vers les marches du château et le jeta dans la pile de bagage attendant que les elfes de maison les mettent dans le train.

* * *

Ron et Harry étaient assis dans un des compartiments du Poudlar Express, mangeant des chocogrenouilles et attendant que leurs chers et tendres respectifs se joignent à eux.

"C'est pas que je sois jaloux," Se plaignait Harry pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois. "C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Olivier écrit à mon Draco." En ôtant le papier de son chocogrenouille d'un air maussade.

Ron haussa un sourcil en mangeant sa quatrième grenouille. "_Ton_ Draco? Es-ce que tu t'inspires du livre de Malfoy "Comment être un connard possessif " là?"

"Non," Dit Harry sur la défensive. "C'est simplement que je n'ai pas confiance en Olivier concernant Draco, c'est tout."

"Dis, Harry," commença Ron, dans une tentative d'ôter Draco et Olivier de la tête d'Harry, "Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à signer pour la Puddlemere United?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Pas encore. J'ai reçu quelques offres ces deux dernières semaines, je n'arrive pas à me décider."

"Je peux t'aider," dit Ron impatient, et Harry sourit à son meilleur ami.

"J'aimerai bien" Dit il tout aussi impatient. "Je peux te montrer tout ce que j'ai reçu ? En fait, tu pourrais être mon agent ou quelque chose du genre, si tu veux." Il déballa une chocogrenouille et la mit dans sa bouche.

"Ton agent..."Dit Ron d'une voix rêveuse. "Je pourrai être Ron Weasley, Agent de Quidditch. C'est génial!" Il regarda Harry, et prit une expression style homme d'affaire. "Très bien, Potter, laisse moi écouter tes offres."

Harry rie et commença à discuter de ses options avec Ron. Ils en parlaient toujours lorsque le train commença à bouger. Après un moment, Hermione se joignit à eux, et ils venaient d'entamer le débat sur les mérites qu'il y avait à joindre une équipe qui gagne comme les Montrose Magpies, contre une équipe qui n'était...hum..._pas_ connu pour ses records comme les Chudley Cannons, quand Draco apparut sur le pas de la porte, appuyé contre la vitre et regardant Harry en souriant.

"C'est gentil de ta part de _finalement_ te joindre à nous, Malfoy," Dit Harry d'une voix irritée. Il était évident pour Draco qu'Harry était toujours un peu jaloux de la lettre d'Olivier Wood, et Draco trouvait la moue inhabituelle d'Harry absolument adorable.

"Oh, laisse le tranquille, Harry. Draco portait mon sac à ma place pour pas que les elfes de maison le fasse. N'est-ce pas gentil?" s'écria Hermione.

"Il a fait _quoi_?" dirent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix

"Il s'intéresse au droit des elfes. C'est merveilleux! Il a même dit qu'il pensait que la SALE était une bonne idée!" Poursuivit Hermione joyeuse. Ron semblait ébahi. Harry regarda son petit ami sans y croire.

"Quoi?" dit Draco désinvolte, entrant dans leur compartiment. "N'ai-je pas le droit d'être concerner par le bien être de mes confrères créature magique?" Il flâna jusqu'à Harry et se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses genoux.

'Sale môme," Dit Harry dans un souffle tandis que tout le poids de Draco tombait soudainement sur lui, mais enroulant cependant ses bras autour de la taille du blond, et enfouissant son visage dans le doux sweater de celui-ci. Draco sourit et caressa de sa main les cheveux d'Harry.

"Ugh, vous allez faire des _câlins_ pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross?" dit Ron qui semblait dégoûter

"Probablement," affirma Draco en se penchant pour embrasser Harry sur le dessus de la tête "Bien que cela puisse progresser jusqu'à se qu'on s'envoie en l'air, on ne sait jamais."

"Oh yuck," Dit Ron, et Hermione lui sourit.

"Tu sais, Ron, on l'a jamais fais dans le Poudlar Express,"dit elle doucement, et Harry gémit contre le dos de Draco.

"_Hermioneee_!" Protesta-t-il, la voix enfouie dans le pull de Draco sweater. "Ne dis pas des choses comme ça!"

Ron, cependant, paraissait extatique. "Il y a une première fois pour tout, hein?" il se leva d'un bond, saisit la main d'Hermione, et marmonna, "Salut Harry, salut Malfoy," tandis qu'il tirait Hermione hors du compartiment, sans aucun doute à la recherche d'un compartiment vide pour eux deux.

Ce qui, évidement, laissa Draco et Harry seuls dans un compartiment dans lequel Draco était déjà assis sur les genoux d'Harry.

Ils restèrent tout deux assis, blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à dire quelque chose.

* * *

"Est-ce qu'Olivier doit vraiment venir?" Dit Harry depuis le sweater de Draco, ressemblant à un gamin de six ans capricieux. Draco sourit et était sur le point de commencer à rassurer Harry sur le fait qu'Olivier et lui n'étaient que des amis quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit: Il n'avait jamais _vraiment _couché avec Harry quand le brun était sous l'emprise de la jalousie.

Et bien, comme Weasley l'a dit, il y a une première fois à tout.

"En fait, Harry," commença Draco très innocemment, "J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Olivier. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des _siècles_."

"Hmph," fut la réponse d'Harry, mais sa prise se resserra légèrement autour de la taille du blond. Encouragé, Draco continua.

"Le Qudditch professionnel a fait des merveilles sur son corps, tu sais. Les filles sont absolument folles de lui."

"Elles le sont." La déclaration tendue d'Harry montrait clairement que les remarques-pas-vraiment-innocentes de Draco l'affectaient.

"Oh oui. Les garçons aussi. Tout le monde est tout simplement _fou_ d'Olivier."

"Je suis sure qu'ils le sont. Fou de ce putain d'Olivier Wood." Tout le corps d'Harry était à présent tendu, et Draco se demandait combien de temps il restait avant qu'il n'explose.

"Comme ils le doivent. C'est un bon mec, et un très bon joueur de Quidditch." Draco fit une pause pour l'effet. "Oh, et il est sacrement _fantastique _au lit."

Bien, c'était fait.

Dans une manoeuvre qui n'était pas tant habile que puissante, Harry souleva Draco de ses genoux et le fit basculer sur le sol du Poudlar Express. Draco eut à peine le temps de faire un "oomph" de surprise avant qu'Harry ne soit sur lui, hanches contre hanches, les mains d'Harry bloquant les poignets de Draco au dessus de sa tête, et la bouche chaude du brun à quelques centimètres de celle du blond.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû dire la dernière partie, Malfoy," murmura Harry, dont les yeux étaient allumés d'émeraude en feu.

"Oh non? Et pourquoi ça, Harry?" Les mots de Draco furent suivit par un mouvement vigoureux des hanches d'Harry contre les siennes, faisant haleter le blond sous la soudaine sensation qui lui traversait le corps.

"Parce que maintenant, je vais devoir te prouver que je suis bien meilleur au lit qu'Olivier Wood ne l'a jamais été."

Et à ces mots Harry posa sa bouche contre celle de Draco, et la tête de ce dernier commença à tourner. Harry avait le goût des Chocogrenouilles qu'il avait mangé, et il écrasait le corps de Draco contre le sol en mouvement du train, lequel était chaud et se balançait lentement sous lui.

Harry fit une pause juste assez longue pour jeter le sweater de Draco, puis s'occupa à embrasser chaque centimètre du torse du Serpentard qui laissa ses yeux roulés en arrière tandis qu'il se rendait sous le toucher de son petit ami, et alors que la tête d'Harry allait de plus en plus bas, il remercia tout les Dieux anciens et sorciers d'être là à cet instant, goûtant les baisers saveurs chocolat d'Harry et sur le point d'être ravie à même le sol vibrant de leur compartiment dans le Poudlar Express.

* * *

Harry et Draco se réveillèrent de leur petit somme, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le siège du train, quand le Poudlar Express arriva enfin en gare de King's Cross. Harry sourit à Draco tentant rapidement de lisse ses cheveux noirs, mais il ne parvenait pas à combattre le bourdonnement de nervosité qui se trouvait dans son ventre à l'idée de son imminente rencontre avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco remarqua l'expression sur son visage et l'embrassa. "Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout ira bien," Dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Harry prit une grande inspiration, rassembla chaque once de son légendaire courage, et se leva, prêt comme jamais à rencontrer les parents de Draco.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient dehors, sur le quai, Narcissa parcourant sérieusement la foule à la recherche du choc que provoquait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de son fils, et Lucius faisait de son mieux pour paraître menaçant et dangereux.

"Oh Lucius, mon chéri, arrête de faire ton méchant. Tu fais peur aux enfants," Le réprimanda gentiment Narcissa. Lucius lui jeta un regard douloureux.

"Je suis une Malfoy, Narcissa. Je suis _supposé _faire peur aux enfants." Et il jeta un regard furieux à un tout petit enfant, pour prouver ses dires. L'enfant partie en courant et criant vers ses parents. Narcissa soupira.

"Mais chéri, si tu es si méchamment tu ne feras pas bonne première impression sur le petit ami de Draco et nous voulons qu'il t'apprécie, n'est-ce pas?"

Lucius prit une grande inspiration, souhaitant désespérément un verre de vodka. "Cissa, mon coeur, Je te l'ai dis, j'ai déjà rencontré Harry Potter auparavant. C'est beaucoup trop tard pour une bonne première impression."

Narcissa se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux pleins de surprise. "Chéri, tu as rencontré me petit copain de Draco? Harry Potter, la célébrité? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Et est-ce que Harry est aussi doux et mignon que les journaux le disent?"

Lucius ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix.

* * *

"Maman! Papa! Part ici!" Cria Draco et il s'avança vers ses parents accompagné d'un Harry qui semblait plutôt nerveux.

"Draco, bébé!" Roucoula Narcissa en entourant la taille de son fils de ses mains dans une énorme embrasse. "Regarde toi seulement! Je pense que tu as bien dû grandir de dix centimètres depuis Septembre!" Elle embrassa Draco sur la joue et celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

"C'est bon de te revoir, maman," lui dit Draco, et il se tourna vers son père Les deux hommes Malfoy se fixèrent.

"Papa" Dit Draco d'un ton poli en inclinant la tête. "Tu te portes toujours bien, à ce que je vois."

"Fils," répondit Lucius, répondant à son signe de tête par un autre signe de tête. Son regard passa de Draco à Harry Potter, qui semblait incertain et peu sur de lui derrière Draco. "Tu es toujours gay, à ce que je vois."

Draco le regarda sous ai air plain de défis.

"Draco, chéri, tu ne me présentes pas ton petit ami?" demanda Narcissa, en souriant à Harry, qui tenta de lui sourire en retour.

"Oh oui, présente nous le célèbre Garçon-_putain_-qui-a-survécut," Dit Lucius dans un souffle et Draco lui jeta un regard qui tue.

"Maman, voici Harry,"Dit Draco, en enroulant son bras autour de la taille d'Harry de manière très significative. "Harry, voici ma maman."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mme. Malfoy," dit Harry de sa voix la plus polie et serrant la main de Narcissa.

"Oh, n'es tu pas mignon?" Narcissa sourit, et Lucius roula des yeux. "Et regardez les beaux yeux verts que tu as là! Je suis heureuse que tu te joignes à nous pour les vacances, Harry. Ce sera merveilleux de t'avoir comme invité."

"Merci de m'avoir invité, Mrs. Malfoy," dit Harry avec sérieux, commençant à se ragaillardir en voyant combien Narcissa était gentille et rayonnait devant lui.

"Tu es le bienvenu, Harry. Lucius et moi sommes si excité de rencontrer le jeune homme dont Draco est si fou, n'est-ce pas que nous le sommes Lucius chéri?"

"Oh oui," marmonna Lucius sarcastique. "Mon fils est fou d'un jeune homme. Je suis _extatique_."

Draco sembla ennuyé. "Papa, vraiment, je t'ai dis il y a un ans que j'étais gay, et juste parce que j'amène Harry Potter à la maison-

Narcissa claqua des doigts. "Harry _Potter_! Bien sur! Maintenant je sais pourquoi ce nom me semblait si familier!"

Harry, Draco, et Lucius échangèrent des regards. "Hum, parce que je suis...hum...le Survivant?" proposa Harry, et Narcissa secoua la tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça mon chéri. Tu as le même nom de famille qu'un ami de Lucius à Poudlar, cet autre garçon Potter." Elle était complètement aveugle au fait que le visage des hommes autour d'elle tournait au vert. "Tu étais horriblement proche de lui, n'est-ce pas mon chéri? Après tout, tu passais tellement de temps avec, te sauvant toujours avec lui après les matches de Quidditch, jouant avec lui dans les salles vide, ce genre de chose. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en sois pas souvenu plus tôt. Quel était son nom, chéri? Jim? Josh? John?"

Lucius fit un faible sourire. "Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, Narcissa." Il se tourna rapidement vers les garçons. "Pouvons nous prendre vos bagages et rentrer au Manoir?"

Draco et Harry hochèrent très rapidement la tête en singe de consentement, et tout les quatre se dirigèrent vers la limo qui attendait pour les conduire au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Dans le chapitre, suivant ' déni, ton nom est Lucius' vous verrez : un petit dîné en famille, et sutout à quoi peut servir un petit carnet noir...

**Réponses au reviews : **

**Lovely A** : coucou miss, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, c'est vrai que je suis comme toi, je sais pas si j'aurai pu fuir le petit dray aussi longtemps... mais bon Harry est très fort c'est pour ça qu'il a réussi ! t'a été le lire l'OS de Procné ? tu pourras me dire ce que t'en as pensé ? Par curiosité, parce que les avis sont assez partagés : soit on adore soit on trouve ça horrible, pas de juste milieu... bisous miss et a +

**Dawn456** : le vif d'or ET l'attrapeur ? et bien tu es gourmande dis donc lol !

**Onarluca **: merci beaucoup, je suis contente voir que tu aimes toujours autant, je suis pas sure que ce chapitre t'es fais bavé comme le précedant, mais j'espere qu'il t'as quand même plu...

**Bruno-Pier** : je crois que c'est une première ! quelqu'un qui ne veux pas du vif d'or, mais je dois avouer que je comprends parfaitement ta raison... il fait un peu peur le Dray quand on s'aproche de son Harry. Par contre je ne connais pas la fic dont tu parles, celle de Billy et Mensa, c'est un Ron/Hermione ? Pour ce qui est du croche-pied, je commece à penser que sans lui, ils y seraient encore... encore merci pour la reviews.

**Lemoncurd :** ça t'a donné le sourire ? tu m'en vois ravie, c'est vrai que niveau imagination, Dray est servi... et je peux sans m'avancer qu'il va s'en servir de son imagination ... bisous

**Crystal d'avalon** : merci, la suite, tu viens de la lire, elle t'as plu dis moi ?

**Vert emeraude** : c'est ton préféré ? C'est vrai qu'il est bon, mais je crois que pour moi, le chapitre de draco/madonna reste le meilleur... Hermione n'est pas sadique au contraire, elle suis ce qu'on lui enseigne ça fait au moins trois fois qu'on lui dit que les amis sont là pour s'entreaider à coucher.. c'est l'ami d'Harry alors elle l'aide, logique! des bêtes ? oui, je crois que là dessus t'as pas tord... ciao !

**Serpentis-draco** : cmment ça va se passer au manoir ? Tu viens d'en avoir un avant gout, ça t'as plus ?

**Malhicia** : merci, Et oui, jennavere a eu une idée de génie, mais j'irai même plus loin, pour moi, c'est un géni du Drary, si, si je t'assure, toutes ses fic sont excellentes !

**Priscila** : merci.

**Tatunette** : coucou et oui, Hermione la bête de sexe continue à sévir, pauvre Harry... Pour ce qui est du calepin, tu as vu juste, n'est-il pas horrible le petit Dray sur ce coup là ? bisous

**Orphée Potter** : je suis désolée, tout le stock de vif est partie... snif, mais dès que j'en reçois de nouveau, je t'en envoye, t'acc ? Le Draco Exitatus m'a l'air d'être un animal très interréssant à étudier, tout comme le harry Insatiabilis, dis moi, on en trouve où ? lol bises miss

**Sahada** : Encore ? et bien te voilà exaucé

**Artoung** : Artoung ? ARTOUNG ? mais non, sort de la dessous, je te l'ai déjà dis par mail, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas comme si il était en ligne et qu'on était harcelé par des lecteurs insatiables, lol ! le chapitre arrivera quand l'inspiration sera là, pas de problème...Sinon, à part ça, il t'a plus le petit lapinou ? et surtout le dray qui va avec ? bisous et à bientôt !

**Slydawn** : contente pour que le chapitre te plaise. Pour ce qui est des symboles bizarre, en faite je cherche un moyen de séparer les paragraphe comme le fait jenna, sauf que chez elle les étoiles ça marche mais pas pour moi... alors je tente et je tentes pour voir ce qui marche..

**BadAngel666 **: dois-je comprendre ce que je comprend ? c'est à dire que je ne suis pas la seul à m'être fait des abdos ? en tout cas merci, je suis contente que ça t'es fais rire comme ça.

**Lunenoire** : merci, je suis contente que tu aimes

Vif d'or : le titre t'as plu à ce que je vois ? Merci pour ta review sur le Peter/Voldy, je comprends l'effet que t'as fais le lemon, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensée ça... bisous miss

**Yami Aku** : Hello ! suis très heureuse que ça t'es plu, c'est vrai que sur le coups le comportement d'Hermione est bizarre, une légère envie de claque, mais en même temps a si elle ne l'avais pas fait, il aurais continué encore longtemps à courire autour de la table, non ? pour les fautes, j'ai relu le début de la fic, j'en ai vu plein, c'était terrible.. il va vraiment falloir que je corrige tout ça.. t'as merdé tous tes oraux ? t'es sur ? Parce que des fois c'est qu'une impression, après on a une bonne surprise... J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passés kissoo

**Omi** : Alors, rassuré ? Cette fois ci c'est Harry qui a eu le dessus.. pour ce qui est de la rélaion Harry/Lucius, comme tu as pu le remarqué à l'acceuil, ils vont s'entendre comme les deux doigts d'un main lol ! bis

**Oxaline** : Coucou Missinguette, il t'as fait froid dans le dos le Voldemotr/Queudever ? désolée, t'as pas fais des cauchemars au moins ? ça m'ennuirait. Perso, je trouve que Procne à très bien emmené la chose, après la lecture du lemon c'est autre chose, mais la scene pourrait très bien faire partie de la fic. En tout cas, merci miss pour le review, et de l'invitation pour les weasleys ? moi j'ai adoré surtout celle de Charlie lol ! biss

**Jessy** : merci beaucoup.

**Kaphey** : Hello, alors, pour ce que le petitc arnet renferme, tu le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas. Quant aux fics de Rhysenn, elles sont sur fanfic, mais elles ne sont pas terminer. Pour avoir la version fini, il faut aller dans son Homepage. Bye !

**Kaoruabella** : merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours.

**Gim'Nain** : Bonjour, je suis contente que tu aimes, mais si tu trouves dommage que ce soit entre deux hommes, fait attention car ça continu à être de plus en plus chaud et que c'est un slash et que ça le restera jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, bisous et tous et à la prochaine ! 


	25. deni

Bonjour à tous, désoler pour ce retard, indépendant de ma volonté. Je n'étais pas chez moi ses deux dernières semaines, et je n'avais pas d'ordi perso. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais prévu le coup puisque j'avais traduit deux chapitres d'avance, (un du Dragon Apprivoisé et un de Veela Enigma, mais lorsque j'ai voulu les poster il y avait toute sorte de signe bizarre dans le texte, alors j'ai préféré attendre plutôt que de vous envoyé un texte probablement pas lisible. Deuxième annonce, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 7 juin ( si vous avez de la chance ) ou le 16 juin. Désolée.

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre aux reviews de ce chapitre sinon, vous ne l'aviez pas cette semaine. J'espére que vous ne m'en voulez pas, mais quoiqu'il en soit elles m'ont fait énormenement plaisir, je vous adore, merci beaucoup. Maintenant je vais arrêter de vous saouler avec tout mon blabla, et je vous dis: bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Chapitre 25: Déni, Mon nom est Lucius_

La famille Malfoy et Harry venaient juste d'atteindre la limo qui devait les conduire au Manoir Malfoy quand Draco se tourna soudain vers le chauffeur qui mettait leurs bagages dans le véhicule.

"Vous là!" cria-t-il. "Que diable êtes vous en train de faire?"

Le chauffeur s'arrêta, visiblement confus. "Je charge les bagages, monsieur."

"_Ce n'est pas_ un bagage," Dit Draco irrité, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en fixant le sac de voyage que le chauffeur avait dans la main. "_C'est_ mon lapin, et si vous pensez un instant qu'il va aller dans le coffre avec les autres sacs vous faîtes une terrible erreur."

Lucius fit un tour sur lui même et fixa méchamment son fils. "Draco Malfoy, Je t'avais dis de te débarrasser de cet animal ridicule!"

"Mais _Papa_," Se lamenta Draco. Il était très bon pour les lamentations. "C'est mon _animal préféré_."

"Je me moque de ce que tu penses qu'il soit!" claqua la voix de Lucius. "Mon fils ne gardera pas de lapin comme animal de compagnie!"

"Draco chéri, est-ce que tu as apporté ton petit lapin pour les vacances?"Roucoula Narcissa . "Où est il ? Laisse moi le voir."

Draco jeta un regard jubilatoire à son père et arracha le sac des mains du chauffeur. "Il est là, Maman, maman voici Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom, ou alors simplement DLM, comme nous l'appelons."

Narcissa scruta à l'intérieur du sac de transport et sourit. "Oh il est tout simplement _adorable_, chéri. Lucius, amour, viens voir."

Avec une expression de douleur, Lucius se pencha et regarda. "Bon Dieu, Draco. Ne pourrais tu pas _avoir_ un animal encore plus gay?"

Draco se hérissa, mais Narcissa avait repris la parole.

"Pourquoi ne le mettrais tu pas à l'avant avec le chauffeur, hummm? Le hibou d'Harry peut y aller aussi."

"Mais _Narcissa_," Se lamenta Lucius. Il était très doué pour les lamentations. "Je lui ai dis _non_."

"Oh Lucius chéri, tu es trop strict avec lui," Laissa tomber Narcissa, se glissant élégamment dans la limousine. "De plus, je ne vois pas que qu'il y a de mal à avoir un lapin comme animal de compagnie. Je trouve que c'est trop mignon."

"Mignon. Bien," murmura Lucius, en regardant sa femme, son fils et l'actuelle baise de son fils disparaître dans la voiture. "Parce que c'est exactement ce que je veux que mon fils, l'unique héritier des Malfoy soit. _Mignon_." Soupira-t-il. Ça allait être les pires vacances qu'il n'ait jamais passées.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir Malfoy, étonnement, fut très plaisant.

C'était probablement dû au fait qu'au lieu de parler avec sa « folle de femme, son fils ardemment gay et, le Putain-de-Survivant-qui-l'avait-mit-hors-jeu," Lucius choisit de bouder au fond de la voiture et de se servir un grand verre de scotch au minibar.

À sa grande horreur, Narcissa et Harry s'entendaient _merveilleusement_. Narcissa avait immédiatement commencé à adorer cet "adorable petit chéri" et avait insisté à lui poser toutes sortes de questions et à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Draco avait arrêté de la laisser ébouriffer ses cheveux quand il avait eu onze ans, elle était donc ravie qu'Harry soit là, puisqu'il était, comme on pouvait s'en douter, complètement indifférent à l'idée d'avoir ses cheveux décoiffés.

Harry avait décidé que dingue ou pas, il aimait Narcissa Malfoy. Elle n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais elle était aussi douce que possible, très chouette et très, très, très jolie.

Ils discutèrent tout le trajet jusqu'au Manoir, Draco semblait très heureux que sa mère et son petit ami s'entende aussi bien. Lucius regardait simplement les trois autres avec une expression irritée au visage.

Draco fit une tentative pour intégrer son père à la discussion.

"Alors Papa," Dit il aussi aimablement qu'il le pu, "Pourquoi es-tu si calme? À quoi penses-tu?"

"Au moyen que j'ai pour conduire Potter jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, où comment le tuer et faire en sorte que cela semble être un accident," répliqua Lucius, très prosaïque. Harry tourna ses grands yeux verts inquiets vers Draco, mais Narcissa pouffa.

"Oh Harry, ne t'occupe pas de lui" dit elle en souriant. "C'est un grand blagueur."

"Oui. Ha ha,"Dit sèchement Lucius en se servant un nouveau verre de scotch.

La limousine des Malfoy passa à travers une grande porte en fer forgé, monta une route longue de 500 mètres environ, et s'arrêta finalement devant le Manoir Malfoy. Les yeux d'Harry devinrent énormes à la vue. Tout le manoir était recouvert de neige fraîche, et tout était d'un blanc étincelant. C 'était magnifique.

Les Malfoys et Harry passèrent la porte principale et atterrirent dans un large hall. Un petit elfe de maison les accueillit et prit leurs manteaux. Ils traversèrent l'entrée, puis Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

Ils étaient dans une pièce énorme, avec deux magnifiques escaliers en pentes raides qui descendaient des deux côtés de la maison. Des meubles qui semblaient énormes, très cher, de grands lustres et toutes sortes d'élégants tapis et de meubles décoraient la pièce.

"Waou," dit Harry, impressionné. "Cet endroit est incroyable."

"Je suis contente que tu le penses, Harry chéri," Dit Narcissa qui l'adorait. "Je vais juste aller à la cuisine, vérifier les préparations du dîner. Ta-ta!" elle s'écarta avec l'elfe de maison en direction des cuisines.

"Harry, viens, laisse moi te montrer où tu vas t'installer," Dit Draco, tirant Harry vers l'escalier qui menait à l'aile droite de la maison.

Lucius eut un mince sourire. "Draco, tu amènes Potter du mauvais côté. J'ai demandé au elfe de maison de lui préparer une chambre dans le quartier des invités."

Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers son père, les yeux plissés. "Qui, comme c'est commode, ce trouve à l'opposer de ma chambre, n'est-ce pas?"

Lucius haussa les épaules. "Pure coïncidence, je t'assure."

"Bien," Dit Draco sans y croire. Il se retourna vers Harry et sourit. "Viens, Harry, On va monter dans ma chambre, parce que c'est là que tu vas rester."

Lucius haussa les sourcils. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, si tu penses un seul instant que je vais laisser ton jeune amant dormir dans ton lit, tu fais tristement erreur. C'est _ma_ maison, et aussi longtemps que tu vivras sous _mon_ toit, tu suivras _mes_ règles et - "

"LOOOO-CIOUS!"

"Pourquoi, seigneur?" Soupira Lucius en entendant le claquement des hauts talons sur le sol de marbre.

"Lucius, chéri," Narcissa ravie, enterait dans la pièce. "J'ai besoin de ton opinion pour le dîné de ce soir. Après tout, nous aimerions impressionner notre célèbre invité, n'est-ce pas?"Termina-t-elle en faisait un clin d'oeil en direction d'Harry. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et devint plus que rouge.

Lucius sembla souffrir. "Narcissa, s'il te plais, pouvons nous parler de ça plus tard? Draco et moi avons une importante conversation."

"Oooh, vraiment? Ça a l'air sympa,"s'écria Narcissa. Lucius roula des yeux, et Draco y vit une opportunité.

"Maman, Harry peut rester dans ma chambre pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, faisant à sa mère son visage le plus angélique qui soit. Narcissa lui fit un grand sourire

"Bien sur chéri," dit Narcissa d'une voix caressante. Lucius leva les mains en l'air.

"Narcissa! Je lui avais déjà dis non!"

Narcissa sembla légèrement perplexe "Et bien, pourquoi dirais tu quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça? Bien sûr qu'Harry peut rester dans la chambre de Draco, c'est son petit ami." Elle sourit à Harry et Draco, qui lui rendirent un sourire éclatant. "Et ils sont le couple le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu!"

"Mais - "

"Mais rien, Lucius chéri."

"Mais - "

"Viens avec moi maintenant, h'ai besoin de toi dans la salle à manger," Dit Narcissa, avançant et saisissant Lucius par la main "Pourquoi ne monteriez vous pas dans la chambre de Draco tout les deux," dit elle, en s'adressant à Harry et Draco, "pour vous préparer pour le dîné? Ce sera prêt dans pas longtemps."

"Bien sûr, Mme. Malfoy,"dit Harry poliment.

"D'accord maman," dit Draco, jetant à son père un regard de petit morveux derrière le dos de sa mère. Il conduisit Harry en haut des escaliers de l'aile ouest du Manoir.

Aussitôt qu'ils ne furent plus à porté de voix, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

"Draco, tes parents sont un peu..."

"Ouais, je sais. Tu vas t'y habituer. Allons y."

"Bon dieu, quelle taille fait cette satanée maison?" Dit Harry d'un ton empli de respect, tandis qu'ils descendaient les couloirs, qui semblaient ne jamais finir, qui étaient supposés mener à la chambre de Draco.

"Énorme," dit Draco d'un ton suffisant, en s'arrêtant devant une double porte en chêne sculpté. "Voici ma suite, là où tu vas rester, merci mon dieu. Mon père est un tel connard des fois."

"Je te le fais pas dire,"dit sèchement Harry.

Draco dit le mot de passe (_Draco Malfoy est un apollon_), et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un mouvement dramatique. Harry sembla très impressionné tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, qui contenait un sofa en cuir, un fauteuil, et une énorme cheminée de marbre. Toute la pièce était décorée avec goût, en noir et blanc.

"La chambre est par là," Dit Draco d'un ton très naturel, en indiquant une porte dans le fond de la pièce. La salle de Bain est attenante à ma chambre, naturellement."

"Cette endroit est...wouaw..." Dit Harry. "Ta suite est plus grande que la maison de mon oncle et ma tante dans le Surrey."

"C'est vrai? Et bien, nous _sommes_ affreusement riche, tu sais." Dit Draco en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui. "C'est très joli," dit, et caressant le cuir avec l'une de ses main.

"Italien. Fait sur commande. Ça doit l'être."

Harry roula des yeux. "Tu es un gamin pourri gâté parfois." Il regarda la pièce qui l'entourait. "Et si étonnamment gay."

"Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'en plaindre," murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, en faisant courir une main coquine sur la cuisse d'Harry.

Harry se baissa et saisit fermement la main de Draco.

"Awww, Harry,"gémit Draco, et Harry secoua la tête.

"Pas maintenant, tes parents nous attendent en bas pour dîner et je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec eux. Je pense avoir fait une bonne première impression sur ta mère."

"'C'est vrai. Elle t'adore déjà."

Harry sembla très content. "Vraiment? Bien, alors j'aimerai que ça reste comme ça et ne pas arriver au dîner comme si son fils venait clairement de me sauter dessus."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne sois pas bête, Maman s'en moque. Elle trouvera probablement adorable que l'on ne puisse pas rester trop longtemps loin l'un de l'autre."

Harry ne se semblait pas convaincu, alors Draco se rapprocha un peu plus près. "De plus imagine combien cela énerverait mon père si l'on descendait dîner comme si on venait on venait juste de s'embrasser comme des fous."

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Maintenant,_ ça _c'est plus que tentant."

Draco se déplaça nonchalamment fin de pouvoir enjamber les genoux d'Harry. "N'est-ce pas," murmura-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry. "Nous pourrions descendre avec nos chemises déboutonnées," dit il en détachant le au haut de la chemise d'Harry, remarquant que le respiration de celui-ci se faisait légèrement plus rapide. "Mummm," Ronronna Draco, embrassant la peau à présent nu, "Ou, que penses tu de cheveux décoiffés?"Il leva une main et la fit courir dans les cheveux d'Harry, avant d'en saisir quelques mèches pour tourner légèrement la tête du brun sur le côté. "Ou des lèvres rouges et ravagées?" murmura-t-il les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle d'Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir les douces lèvres de Draco sur les siennes.

Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose.

"Connard!" Dit il en ouvrant les yeux, choquant légèrement Draco. "C'est exactement ce qu'Olivier et toi aviez fait pour faire comme si vous veniez juste de vous envoyer en l'air!"

Draco s'éloigna d'Harry, blessé. "Bon moyen de casser l'ambiance, Harry," dit il en boudant. Harry roula simplement des yeux.

"Arrête de bouder," dit il fermement au blond assis sur ses genoux. "On a pas le temps maintenant, et même si je me rends compte que ton père veut me tuer- littéralement - j'aimerais quand même tenter d'avoir une relation civile avec lui."

"Mais - "

"Mais rien du tout, Draco."

"Mais - "

"Non."

"_Bien_," Dit Draco, avec un grand soupire. Il se leva à contrecoeur des genoux d'Harry, se mit debout et tendit la main pour qu'Harry se mette debout, et le regarda d'un oeil critique.

"Tu dois brosser tes cheveux," dit il, et Harry, gêné, mit une main sur sa tête.

"Ils sont en l'air et dans tout les sens?" Demanda-t-il, anxieux. "C'est toujours comme ça, et je n'arrive jamais à les dompter."

Draco sourit. "Oui, ils le sont, mais en fait, c'est sacrement adorable."

Harry tentait à présent de les aplatir avec ses deux mains, et Draco secoua le tête.

"Laisse moi essayer," dit il gentiment. "Juste le temps d'attraper la brosse qui est dans ma - hé, où est ma valise?" dit il, regarda dans tout la chambre " Ce putain d'elfe de Maison ne l'a pas encore apporté. Yoda, où es tu? J'ai besoin de ma valise merde alors. Saleté d'elfe de maison qui n'est jamais là quand on - "

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. "Draco, qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire?"

"Quoi? Oh, j'ai dit saleté d'elfe de maison qui n'est jamais là quand on - "

Harry secoua la tête. "Avant ça."

"Humm... Yoda, où es tu? J'ai besoin de ma valise?"

"Draco...qui est Yoda?"

"L'un des elfe de maison, évidement."

Harry commença à être secoué par le rire. Draco le regarda, les bras croisés.

"Et maintenant, quoi Potter?"

"Ton...ton elfe de maison s'appell...oh mon dieu j'y crois pas," Harry avait du mal a s'empêcher de rire.

À cet instant il y eut un POP et un petit elfe de maison, vert, avec un petit nez et de grandes oreilles qui montaient en pointe sur la tête apparu. Harry le regarda et commença à rire un peu plus fort.

Draco roula des yeux. "Franchement, Potter, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive." Il se tourna vers l'elfe. "Maintenant, écoute moi Yoda, j'ai besoin de savoir- "

"YODA!" Hurla Harry en tenant le ventre. L'elfe de maison le regarda légèrement inquiet.

"Maître Malfoy, est-ce que c'est...Harry Potter?" Dit le petit elfe en regardant le Harry rient avec un mélange de respect et d'inquiétude.

Draco hocha la tête, impatient. "Oui, ce dingue réponde parfois, au nom d'Harry Potter."

"Est-ce que Mr. Harry Potter, va bien monsieur?" demanda l'elfe inquiet. Harry prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se recomposer.

"Oui, oui, je vais bien," dit il en reniflant et essuyant ses larmes. "C'est juste...ton nom...c'est Yoda...Oh mon Dieu, _Yoda_..." il pouffa à nouveau de rire, et regardait Draco et l'elfe de maison, qui le fixaient tout deux avec un visage très étonné.

Harry se pencha et se mit sur un genou pour regarder l'elfe bien en face. "Peux-tu me faire une faveur?" demanda-t-il, et l'elfe hocha la tête avec sérieux.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Mr. Harry Potter, monsieur!" dit il sérieusement, et Harry sourit.

"Ok, je voudrais que tu dises 'Utilise la force, Luke. Utiliser la force. ' Tu Peux dire ça pour moi?"

L'elfe regarda Draco, confus, et Draco haussa les épaules.

"Je ne comprend pas non plus, mais si c'est ce qu'il veut, vas-y."

Harry hocha la tête, très sérieux. "S'il te plait?"

L'elfe semblait incertain mais désireux de plaire. "'Utilise la force, Luke.," grinça-t-il avec sa petite voix d'elfe. " Utiliser la force."

Harry s'écroula de rire. "C'est génial,"Cria-t-il, et Draco lui jeta un regard méchant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" dit il en croisant les bras, et Harry secoua la tête.

"Film Moldu," tenta-t-il d'expliquer, et il se retourna vers l'elfe. "Maintenant, dit 'Aventure. Excitation. Ne pas désirer ces choses, un chevalier Jedï doit.'"

"Potter, tu as officiellement perdu l'esprit,"Dit Draco, secoua la tête, et Harry trouva incroyablement drôle de former l'elfe durant plusieurs minutes.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que le nom de ton elfe de maison soit Yoda," disait Harry, tandis qu'il descendait avec Draco.

"Franchement, Potter, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Maintenant, ferme la, la dessus avant que je ne soit obligé de ressusciter la pagaie pour te faire taire."

"Ok, ok," Dit Harry, essuyant une larme de rire au coin de ses yeux. "Tu sais, Hermione aurait trouvé ça tordant."

La réponse de Draco fut coupé tandis qu'ils tournaient au détour d'un couloir et arrivait dans la magnifique et officielle salle à manger, avec son parquet brillant, son lustre de cristal étincelant pendant au plafond. Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis au bout de table opposée, Narcissa buvant un verre de vin blanc et Lucius travaillant dure sur sa bouteille de scotch.

"Salut les garçons," s'écria Narcissa.

"Salut, Mme. Malfoy," répondit poliment Harry. "C'est vraiment une très belle pièce," dit il en se glissant sur une chaise. Draco prit la chaise en face de lui.

"Regardez la bien, Potter," Caqueta Lucius. "C'est peut-être la dernière chose que vous ne verrez jamais."

Harry sembla inquiet, mais Draco leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

"Maman, dis à Père d'arrêtez de menacer Harry," dit il d'un ton plaintif. Narcissa sourit à Harry.

"Oh, ne t'occupe pas de Lucius, Harry chéri. Il dit ça, mais il ne le pense pas vraiment. En fait, il est très fleur bleu."

Devant l'expression mortifiée de Lucius Malfoy, Harry laissa échapper un grognement de rire, qu'il transforma rapidement une petite toux.

Le dîner était délicieux, un truc de cuisine française qu'Harry ne reconnut pas mais trouva très bon. Et les personnes à la table, si elles n'étaient pas exactement normales, étaient au moins très intéressantes.

"C'est une très jolie chemise, Harry,"Dit gentiment Narcissa au milieu du repas, faisant sourire le brun.

"Merci, Mme. Malfoy. Draco l'a choisit."

Narcissa regarda son fils avec adoration. "Il est vraiment doué pour tout ce qui touche aux vêtements, n'est-ce pas?"

Lucius roula des yeux. "T'as entendu ça Draco? C'est un truc que tu pourrais mettre sur ta candidature pour être Mangemort: Draco Malfoy maîtrise les trois sortilèges impardonnables et à un fabuleux sens de la mode."

" Maintenant, Lucius, ça suffit, on ne parle pas affaire à table," intervint Narcissa. "Draco, pourquoi ne nous parlerais tu pas de ton trimestre à Poudlard ? Comment se sont passé les cours?"

Draco commença à parler des cours à ses parents, s'assurant de parler de son excellente classement (second après Hermione, bien sûr, mais après six ans il était plutôt résigné).

"Oh Chéri, nous sommes si fiers de toi!" Dit Narcissa d'une voix caressante, quand Draco eut fini, et Draco rayonnait devant sa mère.

"Oh oui. Si fier. Tu as un petit ami et un lapin. Tu es un véritable honneur pour le nom des Malfoy," murmura Lucius, en avalant un nouveau verre.

Draco rougit, et ignora de manière très significative son père.

"Harry, amour, sais tu qu ma mère est une énorme fa de Quidditch?" dit il, et les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent.

"C'est vrai?"

"Oh, oui," Dit Narcissa, dont les yeux s'éclairèrent aussi. "J'étais l'attrapeur de Serpentard quand j'allais à Poudlar et aujourd'hui, je suis avidement le Quidditch professionnel."

"Vraiment? Moi aussi," dit Harry très sérieux. "Je me souviens que vous étiez à la coupe du monde il y a deux ans. Qu'avez vous pensez de - "

"Victor Krum?"

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Narcissa sourit. "Oh, il était _brillant_, n'est-ce pas? Quand il fit la Feinte de Wronkski , j'ai faillis crier."

"Maman, Harry est un très bon attrapeur," Draco informa Narcissa, et Harry rougit légèrement devant l'éloge. "Il a été recruté par presque toutes les équipes d'UK pour jouer comme professionnel."

" Miséricordieux Harry, mais c'est merveilleux" Dit Narcissa à un Harry à présent rouge écrevisse, qui tenta de contré tout ça.

"Oh, je ne suis pas si bon, vraiment," dit il précipitamment. "Et Draco est fantastique. Il m'a battu pour attraper le vif d'or l'autre jour lorsqu'on a joué en un contre un."

À ces mots, Lucius se ragaillardit. "Tu as battu Potter à attraper le Vif d'or, Draco? C'est merveilleux, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dis?"

Draco jeta à son père un regard de merdeux. "La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai battu Harry c'est parce que lui et moi jouions un jeu de sexe, et que j'ai réussit à le distraire en lui racontant un rêve érotique que j'ai eu le concernant."

Lucius devint violet et commença à bégayer.

"Et bien n'êtes vous pas trop mignons?"S'écria Narcissa "Maintenant qui veut du dessert?"

Après le dessert, Draco suggéra que Narcissa ailles montrer à Harry ses souvenirs de Quidditch .

"Je te retrouve dans ma chambre un peu plus tard," Draco rassurait Harry. "J'ai juste besoin d'un petite conversation ave mon père."

Harry hocha me tête. "Mercis pour le dîner, Mr. Malfoy," dit il hésitant, et Lucius se contenta de la regarder méchamment.

"Viens, chéri, j'ai hâte de te montrer ma collection de balais," dit Narcissa, tirant Harry hors de la salle à manger.

Draco se tourna pour faire face à son père, et les deux hommes Malfoy se regardèrent avec hostilité.

Finalement, Lucius brisa la glace. "Alors, Draco, as-tu réfléchis un peu à ton mariage avec Pansy Parkinson?"

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent. "Oh pour l'amour de dieu, Père, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux."

"Je t'assure que je suis sérieux."

Draco prit une grande inspiration et mit sa mâchoire en avant "Je n'épouserais pas Pansy."

"Draco, sois raisonnable. C'est une fille gentille, et vous êtes parfaitement assortis."

"Nous ne sommes _pas_ assortis ! Pansy est lesbienne."

"Ne sois pas bête, Draco."

"Elle fait du plat à maman à chaque fois qu'elle viens!"

"C'est ridicule, elle est juste amical."

Draco tenta autre chose. "Et bien et moi ? Je suis plus gay que Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Bêtise."

" Pédé comme une pièce de trois morilles."

"N'importe quoi."

" Enflammé comme un souffle de Dragon."

"Tu ne fais qu'expérimenter."

Draco semblait consterné. "Père, quel part de «Pansy et moi sommes tout les deux _gays» _est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas !"

"Tu vois, ça y est. Vous avez quelque chose en commun."

Draco commença à s'énerver. "Nous avions fait un accord. L'accord étant que je devais rester avec Harry Potter. Maintenant, j'ai fait ma part du contrat, je suis toujours avec Harry, et je ne le laisserais pas tomber."

Lucius roula des yeux. "Vraiment, Draco, je n'arriva pas à croire que tu sois sentimental au sujet de Potter. Quel sorte de Malfoy es tu alors ?"

"Un Malfoy _heureux_! Je suis sentimental avec Harry parce que je l'aime!"

"Ok, maintenant, tu _essayes_ de me dégoûter."

Draco prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. "Père, vous allez devoir vous y faire. Votre fils est gay et amoureux d'Harry Potter. Faîtes avec."

"Non," dit Lucius, les yeux étincelant. "Je ne l'accepterais pas parce que je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment gay, Draco!"

Draco se leva. "Bien, Père, si c'est ce que vous penser." Il plissa les yeux. "Je vais devoir vous prouver que vous avez tord."

Et là dessus, il fit un tour sur lui même et quitta la pièce.

Draco entra en trombe dans sa chambre, sérieusement contrarié et prévoyant de passer sa colère sur Harry et de déblatérer contre son stupide père, et gay et toujours dans le placard.

"Harry?" appela-t-il. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Draco supposa qu'Harry était toujours avec Narcissa, regardant ses souvenirs. Décidant de se préparer à aller au lit en attendant Harry, Draco alla pendre les robes qu'il portait un peu plus tôt pendant le trajet dans le train.

Tandis que sa main brossait le vêtement ; il sentit un objet, rectangulaire et dure dans sa poche. _Bien sûr_. Le petit carnet noir d'Hermione.

Il eut soudain le pressentiment que les minutes suivantes, qu'il allait passer à attendre Harry allait passer beaucoup plus vite que prévus, il sortit le livre, se jeta dans un quelconque pyjama et sauta dans son lit. S'appuyant contre un gros oreiller duveteux, Draco ouvrit respectueusement le livre.

C'était tellement typique d'Hermione que Draco en était amusé. Chaque section était méticuleusement marquée et étiqueteé avec un titre tel que "jeux," "Jeux de rôle," et "nourriture." Se sentant comme un enfant dans un magasin de sucrerie, Draco donna une chiquenaude jusqu'à la section étiquetée " Sexe oral" et commença à lire.

Un peu plus tard, un Harry Potter très heureux et enthousiaste ouvrit ma porte de la suite de Draco et s'arrêta dans le salon.

"Draco? Tu es là?"

"Uh...je suis, euh...là, Harry!" la voix de Draco retentit légèrement énervé. Harry fondit dans la chambre, babillant sans cesse.

"Draco, ta mère est _brillante_," dit exubérant, ne remarquant apparemment pas que Draco caché sous les couvertures, avec les joues rouges. "Sa collection de balais est incroyable. En fait, elle a un Oakshaft 79, tu le savais?"

"Quoi? Oh, ouais, ouais, Oakshaft. Et tout, et tout," dit Draco affolé. "Écoute Harry, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas au lit, pour que nous puissions parler un peu plus, d'accord?"

"D'accord," Dit Harry consentant. "Je reviens." Il saisit un pyjama de sa valise et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Draco retira le livre de sous son oreiller. Il ouvrit avec précaution le tiroir de la table de nuit, et le glissa dans la cachette spéciale, passé dans le faux fond du tiroir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de partager le livre avec Harry - enfin, éventuellement. Pour l'instant, il voulait qu'Harry pense que tout ce qu'il allait lui faire n'était que le résultat du fait de Draco était plus qu'un dieu du sexe.

"Dépêche toi, Harry," cria-t-il mentalement, s'agitant sous ses couvertures, pace que ce satané livre l'avait laissé dans un était plus que sérieux.

_Finalement_ (et bien en vérité environ, trois minutes plus tard) Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjamas.

Draco se lécha les lèvres.

Harry sauta dans le lit, se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de Draco. "Alors en fait, la collection de ta maman est incroyable, elle a un autographe de chacun des joueurs de Harpies Holyhead, des Falcons de Falmouth, des pies de Montrose , et - "

"C'est génial, Harry, vraiment," dit Draco en attrapant sa baguette. "Mais si ça ne te gêne pas trop, j'aimerai qu'on fasse l'amour là. _Nox_!"

Et là dessus, il roula au dessus d'Harry et commença à l'embrasser.

"Sexe? Oh, ok...mmmm," réussit à dire Harry tandis que Draco déplaçait ses baisers insistant des lèvres d'Harry jusqu'à son cou. Draco traça une petite ligne de baiser et mordilla le cou d'Harry, faisant une pause sur sa clavicule.

"Mumm...c'est...c'est bon," haleta Harry, tandis que Draco descendait sa langue le long du torse d'Harry, prenant un téton entre se dents et le mordant.

"Putain," siffla Harry, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention, et commença à tracer des cercle avec sa mangue autour du nombril d'Harry. Harry tendit les mains et faufila ses doigts entre les mèches soyeuses de Draco, puis tenta de s'assoire pour avoir un meilleur accès au corps de Draco.

Draco le poussa à l'arrière contre les oreillers. "Reste simplement allongé," lui dit il en plaçant ses mains autour de la taille du pantalon d'Harry.

Harry obéit et se rallongea, regardant ravi Draco retirer son bas de pyjama. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Draco eu un sourire malicieux "Je veux juste essayer quelque chose," murmura-t-il, et Harry pût senti le souffle chaud de Draco contre sa peau. "Ferme les yeux."

Soumit Harry, ferma les yeux, seulement pour les rouvrir un instant plus tard de choc quand Draco fit quelque d'incroyablement impressionnant, nécessitant, sa langue, le fond de sa gorge et ses deux mains à la fois.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?"

"Tu aimes?"

"Putain oui. Oh que oui. Refais le."

Draco fut plus qu'heureux de recommencer. Et il le fit encore, et encore, et encore et bientôt Harry n'était que gémissements, torsions de drap, paroles cochonnes, et il appelait Draco un "Dieu du sexe" et le suppliait de ne jamais arrêter.

Bien plus tard, après qu'Harry se soit écroulé dans les bras de Draco, profondément endormit sur son torse, un Draco très content de lui et satisfait, eut une petite pensée selon laquelle il devrait vraiment écrit une note de remerciement à Hermione, avant de lui aussi tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

bisous à tous et à trés vite, j'espère... 


	26. le coquin en cuir

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord, je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour cette fic, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : ma connexion à Internet a finalement été nulle durant deux mois. Mais bon, elle est revenu, et voici donc la suite.

Alors **Merci** à Lunenoire, Serpentis-Draco, Onarluca, Vert emeraude, Michat, Luna051, alinemcd54, Lovely A, Orphée Potter, lemonurd, tatunette, les p'tites femmes, leviathoune, Artoung, Sahada, Kaorulabelle, narcotic, Vif d'or, Sinwen et Last heaven( tu ne peux plus la trouver sur ce site, car Fanfic, la purement et simplement virer, mais si tu es intéressé, tu la trouveras sur "skyehawke point com"), la-shinegami, shetan, Oxaline, Love Draco Malfoy, Minerve, esperanza66 ( désolée, comme tu as pu le voir, ma connexion est très limité en ce moment, j'irai faire un tour des que possible, promis), Xs Malfoy, tchaye ( je n'ai pas mes liens pour le moment, mais tu je crois qu'une personne à commencer à le traduire sous le pseudo de " fanny" mais je ne suis pas sure…), Bruno-Pier ( ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous oublie pas, c'est juste que je n'avais pas de connexion…snif) Adri, Damhatter vos messages me font ENORMEMENT plaisir, et suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça..

Le Dragon apprivoisé

_Chapitre 26: le Coquin en Cuir_

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un léger rayon de soleil d'hivers passant à travers les rideaux et par le doux bruit de la douche en arrière plan.

Il bailla, s'étira, et sourit en entendant l'eau s'arrêter de couler. Comme prévu, Draco émergea quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, et portant une robe de chambre argentée, molletonnée, avec un étendard des Malfoy épinglé dessus.

"Et bien, _salut_ Draco," Dit Harry qui paraissait un peu saoul. "Quelle _belle_ journée?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais semblait néanmoins plus que content de lui. "Je suppose que si tu as eu une putain de pipe la veille au soir, tous les matins te semblent beau."

"Mummm, peut-être,"confirma Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit pour regarder Draco avec intérêt. "C'_était_ sacrément incroyable. Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça de toute façon? Bangkok?"

Draco parut confus. "Quoi?"

"Rien. Un truc moldu," répliqua Harry. Il pencha sa tête d'un côté et dit. "Tu sais que tu es adorable dans cette robe de chambre?"

"_Quoi_?" Draco semblait horrifié. "Non c'est faux. J'ai l'air incroyablement viril."

"Ouais. D'accord," grogna Harry. "Comme tu veux – _mon mignon_."

"_Potter_," Gronda Draco..

"Tu sembles si doux, et charmant que j'ai simplement envie de te sauter dessus et de me blottir contre toi jusqu'à en mourir."

"Tu – Je - QUOI? Certainement pas! C'est dégoûtant,"dit Draco qui semblait d'être sur le point de vomir. "Plus un mot. Et maintenant va prendre une douche."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry sur un ton faussement sérieux. Il se leva du lit, saisit quelques vêtements dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Oh, pendant que j'y pense, Harry," l'appela Draco en se dirigeant vers son armoire, "J'ai demander aux Elfes de Maison de tacheter du shampoing et de l'après-shampoing. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu n'aurais pas osé utiliser mes produits parce que ce n'est pas du tout adaptés à tes cheveux, puisque c'est fait pour les rendre plus brillant tout en ôtant les reflets roux et en les rendant plus fort. Alors j'ai demandé aux elfes de trouver des produits allant avec ton type de cheveux, ce qui les rendra plus doux, plus forts et brillants de santé."

Draco fit une pause en voyant l'expression incrédule qui se peignait sur le visage d'Harry. "Euh...j'ai juste pensé que ça t'intéresserait de le savoir," termina-t-il légèrement penaude.

Harry cligna des yeux et disparut dans la salle de bain, mais si quiconque avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre ces mots prononcé dans un souffle "Plus gay qu'un danseur avec un Shih Tzu ".

Harry sortit environ quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une merveilleuse douche dans l'énorme baignoire de Draco, prenant garde à utiliser les produits capillaires choisis avec tant de soin. Il quitta la salle de bain, vêtu ce jour là d'une paire de jean de couturier que Draco lui avait acheté, une veste de noir assortit, et frottant avec sa serviette ses cheveux encore humides.

"Tu sais Draco, je dois admettre que mes cheveux sont vraiment plus doux et plus malléable – BON DIEU DE MERLIN EN ROBE À COCKTAIL ET TALONS HAUTS!" Haleta Harry, renversé sous le choc, et utilisant le mur comme support. "MAIS QU' EST-CE QUE TU PORTES PUTAIN?"

Draco, qui était penché devant le miroir, et arrangeait artistiquement ses cheveux en pointes au dessus de sa tête avec du gel, regarda brièvement ses vêtements.

"Du cuir," répondit-il simplement. Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

"Du cuir" était une réponse très mitigée. Draco portait un haut sans manche noir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau, et faisait ressortir ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et l'avait assortit à un pantalon de cuir noir si moulant qu'Harry était sure d'avoir une crise cardiaque si il regardait Draco une seconde de plus.

"Mon Dieu, Draco, tu à l'air...tu as l'air..." Harry déglutit, avançant en traînant, le tout en tenant toujours le mur et se demanda si ses genoux allaient lâcher ou pas.

" Phénoménalement, clairement et aveuglement homosexuel?" Demanda Draco, en saisissant une lanière de cuire de sa commode pour l'enrouler rapidement autour de l'un de ses poignets.

"Hum...bien sure," dit Harry, qui avait en fait prévu de dire "Tellement sexy que je pourrai m'écrouler et me noyer dans ma propre bave."

"Bien," dit Draco, qui semblait content de lui. "C'est le but." Il attrapa une autre lanière.

"Oh ça l'est?" dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, se dirigeant avec précaution vers le divan afin de s'asseoir, le tout en continuant de se tenir au mur. "Alors...pourquoi est-ce que tu veux avoir l'air si gay?"

"J'essaie de prouver à mon père que je ne suis pas le moins du monde hétéro," expliqua Draco, attachant la deuxième lanière à sa place. "Ou au final, le faire vraiment chier je suppose."

"Ahhh," dit Harry, comme si tout était soudainement claire. Il paraissait incapable de détacher ses yeux de Draco. Il s'assit lentement sur le canapé, puis un éclair de géni. "Hé Draco?"

"Ouais?"

"Tu sais ce qui ferais _vraiment _chier ton père?"

"Quoi?"

"Si on couchait ensemble, là."

"Oh, c'est une idée géniale, Harry!"

Harry se félicita mentalement, passa la langue sur ses lèvres, et s'appuya sur le dossier du divan. "D'accord, alors mon coquin de cuir, viens voir papa."

Mais Draco était en train de quitter la chambre et d'entrée dans le salon.

"Draco, Putain mais où tu vas - Draco? Reviens! Merde alors..." Harry quitta rapidement le divan et suivit Draco dans le séjour, où il jetait une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée de marbre.

"Bureau de Lucius," dit Draco d'une voix claire, puis il mit sa tête dans les flammes.

Lucius Malfoy était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, dans son bureau et ruminait, pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois la situation avec Potter, lorsqu'il vit le visage de son fils dans le feu.

"Papa? Tu es là?"

Lucius s'avança vers la cheminée. "Oui, Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il croisa les doigts, espérant contre tout logique que Draco allait dire, "Je viens juste de me séparer d'Harry Potter et je veux me marier avec Pansy et devenir le Mangemort le plus hétéro qu'il n'y ait jamais eu!"

Pas de chance.

"Papa, Harry et moi allons avoir une relation sexuelle, follement sauvage, et terriblement homosexuelle là, alors ne viens pas dans ma chambre, d'ok? Salut!"

Et il disparut.

"Bon sang," Marmonna Lucius en sortant de son bureau en trombe et en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils.

"Honnêtement, Draco, tu devais vraiment le dire à ton père?"

"En fait, oui," Dit Draco en vérifiant ses cheveux dans l'énorme miroir accrocher sur l'un d'un mur du séjour. "Ça va vraiment le faire chier, mais royalement."

"Bien, comme tu veux," dit Harry en haussant les épaules. "C'est _ton_ père. Maintenant, allons nous envoyer en l'air.

"Quoi?" Demanda Draco, en cligna des yeux.

" La relation sexuelle, follement sauvage, et terriblement homosexuelle? Allez Draco, allons y," Dit Harry, saisissant la main de Draco pour le tirer vers la chambre.

Draco secoua la tête. "Non, en fait Harry nous n'allons as nous envoyé en l'air là. J'ai juste dis ça pour faire chier mon père. Je suis sûre que là, qu'il est en chemin pour me tancer vertement."

"Mais...mais je pensais..."

"De plus, est-ce que tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour rentrer _dans_ ce pantalon? Ça m'a pris plus de dix minutes, juste pour le mettre, puis j'ai dû utiliser un sortilège de rétrécissement pour le rendre encore plus serré. Je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir _m'asseoir_ avec ce pantalon, alors il est impensable que je l'enlève pour qu'on couche ensemble."

"Mais...mais tu as l'air si..."

Draco sourit devant le visage boudeur d'Harry et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. "Plus tard, promis. Pour l'instant, faisons semblant de le faire pour que mon père soit de mauvaise humeur, ok?"

"_Bien_," Dit Harry blessé, qui avait lui-même l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il s'appuya contre le mur, balayant clairement du regard le corps du blond tandis que Draco recommençait à se regarder dans le miroir. Le cuir allait définitivement bien à Draco, et Harry commençait à s'interroger sur combien de temps «plus tard» voulait il dire.

Puis Harry eut une idée. "Draco, suis-je supposé essayer de faire chier ton père moi aussi?"

Draco parut surpris. "Et bien, ouais, je pourrai avoir besoin de ton aide. De plus, je pensais que tu haïssais mon père et que tu sauterais sur l'occasion. Tu étais ravi la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu à Poudlar. En fait, si je me souviens bien tu m'as mis une grosse tape sur les fesses devant tout la Grande Salle juste pour l'ennuyer."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ouais, mais tu sais. Nous ne sortions pas ensemble là. Tu m'avais juste attrapé et prétendu que j'étais ton petit ami. Maintenant on est comme...de vrai petits amis, tu vois? Et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, alors hum..." A ce moment, Harry rougissait légèrement.. "Je veux que ton père m'apprécie aussi."

"Aw, Tu es si _mignon_," roucoula Draco, en ébouriffant les cheveux toujours humides du brun. "Mais mon père veut te tuer, littéralement, alors il est peut-être un peu tard pour ça."

Draco retourna à son miroir. "Est-ce que je devrais ajouter un peu d'eyeliner?"

"Tu _as_ de l'eyeliner?" demanda Harry, dont les yeux suivaient les mouvements du bras nu aux muscles saillants de Draco tandis que celui-ci levait la main jusqu'à ses cheveux.

"Non, mais je peux faire un _Accio_ depuis la chambre de ma mère. Mais ça ne sera probablement pas nécessaire." Draco tourna sa tête et regarda Harry. "Tu sais, je viens juste de penser à autre chose. Tu devrais essayer d'agir de manière très dominatrice. Ça devrait vraiment, _vraiment_ énerver mon père si il en vient à penser que je suis dominé de notre relation."

Harry eut un petit sourire affecté. "Draco, chéri, je déteste devoir briser tes illusions, mais tu _es_ le dominé de notre relation," dit il méchant, sachant qu'avec un tel constat il était susceptible d'avoir un Draco gentiment énervé.

Bien sur, Draco eut le souffle coupé sous l'outrage. "Comment _oses_-tu, Potter!" cria-t-il d'horreur. "Ok, avant je ne voulais pas qu'on ait des rapports sexuelles parce que je ne voulais pas essayer de retire mon pantalon, _maintenant_ je ne veux pas en avoir parce que je suis en colère contre toi."

"Quel stupide _fille_," Dit Harry amusé. "Tu refuses qu'on ouche ensemble parce que tu es fâché contre moi? Ça _prouve_ que j'ai raison."

"_Pourquoi tu_..."

Et là-dessus, Draco attaqua Harry. Enfin, _tenta_ d'attaquer Harry. Harry avait le grand avantage de ne pas porter un pantalon empêchant tout autres mouvements que marcher en ayant l'air sexy, et Draco se retrouva face contre sol, et bien maintenu au sol en deux secondes chrono.

"Laisse moi, sale brute!" gronda Draco.

"Hé, _tu m'_as attaqué. Ça, c'est juste de la self-défense,"fit remarqué Harry, prenant au piège le blond qui se trouvait sous lui, et faisant attention à bien garder les bras de Draco attacher dans son dos.

"Laisse. Moi. PARTIR!"

"Bien sur," répondit gaiement Harry, qui appréciait définitivement d'avoir un Draco vêtu de cuir se tortillant sous lui. "Mais seulement si tu dis que c'est toi qui es le dominé."

"Jamais!" répondit sèchement Draco, qui se raidissait vainement dans l'espoir de faire dégager Harry.

"Dis le!"

"NON!"

"Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne l'auras pas dis."

"Potter, tu vas trop loin, si tu ne me laisses pas tout de suite - "

Harry eut un sourire diabolique tandis qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. "Si tu ne le dis pas, je te décoiffe."

D'horreur, Draco en eut le souffle coupé. "Tu ne ferais pas ça!"

"Si, je le ferais."

"Ça m'a pris des siècles pour faire les piques correctement! Harry, s'il te plais, S'IL TE PLAIS, pas les cheveux!"

"Et bien, tu sais ce que tu dois dire. Laisse moi l'entendre, bébé. Admet que c'est toi qui est dominé."

"_Tu plaisantes!_"

Harry lâcha l'un des bras de Draco et balaya légèrement de sa main le haut des piques des cheveux de Draco.

"NOOONNN, pas mes cheveux! D'accord, Potter, tu as gagné! C'est moi qui suis le dominé, d'accord? Je suis le putain de dominé !"

"Bon garçon," Dit Harry avec douceur. "Maintenant dit, "Je suis ta chienne, Harry."

"_QOUI?_? CERTAINEENT PAS.

"Dis le ou je m'attaque à tes cheveux."

"Putain de conard, Je vais te tu - oh, Mon dieu d'accord Harry, Je suis ta chienne," Dit Draco espéré a tandis que la main d'Harry se rapprochait de ses cheveux. "Tu m'as entendu? JE SUIS TA CHIENNE!"

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI BORDEL DE MERDE ?"

Lucius Malfoy venait juste de rentrer dans la chambre de Draco, tout ça pour trouver son fils, son seul héritier piégé, allongé sur le ventre, maintenu par le Survivant, criant "Je suis ta chienne!"

Des têtes allaient tomber.

"Je répète, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici BORDDEL DE MERDE?"

"Salut papa, je ne t'avais pas vu," Dit Draco en tournant la tête depuis sa position, piégé sous Harry.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une sacré bonne explication pour être en train de hurler que tu es la chienne de Potter au lieu d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable."

"Oh, et bien oui,"Dit Draco, souriant, déjà prêt à rendre son père fier de lui. "Et bien, tu vois, Harry est tout simplement si grand, si fort et si sexy que je le laisse me prendre quand il le veut. Je suis donc, au sens propre, sa - "

"Finis cette phrase, et tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes jeune homme,"Menaça Lucius. Il regarda son fils. "Et que _diable_ portes-tu?"

"Du cuir, papa. Harry aime quand sa chienne porte - "

"_Plus un mot_. Maintenant, lâchez mon fils, Potter, et descendez tout les deux au petit déjeuner immédiatement."

"Que je lâche votre fils, ou que votre fils se lâche?" demanda innocemment Harry. (1°).

"PETIT DÉJEUNER! TOUT LES DEUX! **TOUT DE SUITE**!"

_Quelques minutes plus tard, à la table du petit déjeuner..._

"Donc Dimanche, c'est Noël, et j'ai donc penser que nous pourrions tous échanger nos cadeaux à la première heure le matin, avant que toute la famille n'arrive pour le dîner," Dit Narcissa,très animée, en mettant du sucre dans son thé à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en argent.

A ces mots, Harry détourna les yeux du T-shirt de Draco pour clarifier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Toute la…famille?" Demanda poliment Harry.

Draco eut une petite toux très significative.

"Et bien en fait, Harry, toi et moi allons avoir un petit Noël rien que tout les deux...très, très loin de mes parents psychopathes qui veulent te voir mort. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas" dit il d'un ton encourageant.

Harry, lui, semblait légèrement moins rassuré.

"Contente que tout soit prévu," Dit Narcissa, en buvant une gorgée de thé. Elle sourit aux garçons. "J'adore ta veste, Harry."

Harry lui rendit son sourire. "Un autre choix de Draco, bien sur."

"Et bien cela te va magnifiquement bien, qu'est-ce que t'en penses Lucius?"

Lucius leva la tête, il regardait Draco, tout en ajoutant de alternativement de la Vodka à son jus d'orange. "Quoi?"

"La veste d'Harry. Ne lui va-t-elle pas magnifiquement bien?"

Lucius soupira, prit un autre gorgé de son "jus d'orange" et regarda Harry. "Et bien...Je suppose que cela accentue la couleur de ses cheveux," dit il finalement, à contrecoeur. "Tout ces beaux cheveux noirs brillant..."poursuivit-il, puis secoua la tête.

Narcissa regardait à nouveau Draco radieuse. "Et bien sur, après Noël, nous savons tous de qui c'est l'anniversaire!"

Draco sourit de là où il était, debout à côté de la table, incapable de s'asseoir, mais ayant le sentiment que cela en valait le coups tandis qu'il sentait le regard de son père. "Alors, quels sont exactement les plans, Maman?"

"Et ton anniversaire a lieu le jour de l'an, nous feront donc la fête le jour d'avant. Nous ne voudrions pas que quoique ce soit ne perturbe le jour de ton anniversaire mon coeur. C'est une idée de ton père, n'est-il pas emplis de considération?" Narcissa sourit à son mari.

"Oui, et bien je ne suis rien si je n'ai plein de considération," Dit Lucius magnanime. Bien sur, il négligea d'ajouter que si la fête avait lieu la nuit _précédant_ l'anniversaire de Draco ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plein de considération, mais parce qu'il avait le sinistre plan de marier son fils à une lesbienne de sang pure provenant d'une bonne famille avant qu'il ne soit majeur.

"Et bien, ça a l'air génial,"Dit Draco en se penchant au dessus de la table pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent le cul vêtu de cuir de Draco, et il déglutit bruyamment.

Lucius plissa les yeux. "Draco, pour l'amour de Merlin, vas-tu t'assoire?" Il était malade d'avoir de regarder Potter lorgne son unique fil pour un bout de viande.

Ou peut-être, juste _peut-être,_ jaloux que Draco ait un amant sexy au cheveux brun qui était pratiquement en train de baver sur la table en le regardant.

Draco lui lança un sourire d'une douceur écoeurante. "Je ne peux pas m'asseoir Papa. Mon pantalon est trop serré."

"Rafraîchit moi la mémoire- _pourquoi _est-ce que tu portes ce pantalon ridicule?"

"Je te l'ai dit, Papa," Dit Draco tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau lentement et délibérément pour saisir un croissant. "Harry aime quand je suis en cuir, n'est-ce pas Harry?"

Harry venait juste d'essayer de manger ses céréales et de complètement manquer sa bouche avec sa cuillère, car manger semblait devenir un don surestimé lorsqu'on ne peut pas ôter ses yeux du cul de son petit ami. "Quoi? Oh, ouais. Du cuir. Mmmm," parvint-il à dire.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. "Et là, j'ose le demander, _pourquoi_ est-ce que Potter aime quand tu es en cuir?"

Draco haussa les épaules, provoquant une légère hausse de son T-shirt et Harry déglutit à nouveau assez bruyamment. "Je ne sais pas, papa. Peut-être parce que nous sommes _gay_," finit le blond d'une manière très significative.

"C'est _vraiment_ des conneries, Draco. Les gens hétéros aussi aiment mettre du cuir. Je me souviens que quand j'avais ton age, j'avais un pantalon en cuir, exactement comme le tien, et qu'à chaque fois que je le mettais, je finissais contre le mur baisé par James Pot – ta mère."

Il y eu un moment de silence assez délicat, puis -

"C'est drôle. Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais eu un pantalon en cuir, Lucius mon cher," Dit Narcissa qui semblait perplexe.

Les regards d'Harry, Draco, et Lucius évitèrent soigneusement de se croiser.

En résumé, cela s'avéra être une journée très satisfaisante. La famille Malfoy fit faire un tour du manoir à Harry, chose qui prit vraiment toute la journée. Et bien sur le pantalon en cuir de Draco fut un succès majeur, même si cela voulait dire que Draco fut incapable de s'asseoir, parce ce que Lucius semblait incapable de regarder Draco sans un verre à la main. Sans mentionner le fait qu'Harry n'arrêta pas de saliver à la vue de Draco tout au long de la journée. Draco était très impatient que l'heure du coucher arrive.

_En parlant de l'heure du coucher..._

Harry était assis dans la salle à manger, et écrivait une lettre à Ron et Hermione. Draco était étendu sur le lit, dans son pantalon de cuir et son T-shirt moulant, et il regardait Harry tout en feuilletant le petit livre noir d'Hermione, lequel avait été enchanté pour ressembler à un magasine de mode (sachant qu'Harry ne le toucherais pas à cent mètres).

Il entendit Harry rire tout bas deux ou trois fois en murmurant, "Yoda, vraiment, Hermione va mourir de rire," mais il était bien trop absorbé par la lecture de la section du livre intitulé "Se dévêtir" pour s'en préoccuper.

Il entendit finalement, Harry se lever et marcher vers Hedwig, qui était perché sur le dessus de la cheminée.

"J'ai une lettre pour Hermione et Ron au terrier, tu peux l'amener pour moi?" Dit Harry à Hedwig, qui hulula. "Oh mais bien sur que tu peux, parce que tu es la chouette la plus intelligente qu'il n'y ait jamais eu. Qui s'est ma belle petite chouette, hummm? Qui s'est ma jolie chouette?"

Draco haussa un sourcil en entendant Harry roucouler avec Hedwig. Quand Harry entra dans la chambre un moment plus tard, il lui jeta un regard amusé.

"Tu viens juste de perdre tout le privilège de te moquer de moi et de la manière dont je traite DLM."

"Hé, je ne suis pas aussi grave avec Hedwig que tu l'es avec ce lapin," dit Harry sur la défensive.

"_Qui est ma belle petite chouette_?" roucoula Draco.

"Dégage," Dit Harry dont les joues rougissaient. "C'est une belle chouette."

"Bien sur qu'elle l'est,"Dit Draco d'un ton apaisant. Autant il aimait taquiner Harry, autant il avait autre chose de plus important en tête. Posant le magasine sur la table de nuit, il se leva lentement, remarquant avec plaisir que les yeux d'Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

"Je suis crevé. Essayer de marcher dans ce pantalon toute la journée est une vraie torture." Draco fit deux pas en direction d'Harry, dont le regard était collé à son pantalon. Il tournait autour de lui d'un air insouciant. "Je veux dire, regarde combien il est _serré_," dit-il innocemment en regardant par-dessus son épaule un Harry figé tout en faisant courir ses mains sur ses hanches. "Il ne cache rien, n'est-ce pas?"

Les pupilles d'Harry s'étaient dilatées au point d'avoir la taille d'une assiette, et il semblait essayer avec difficulté de ne pas baver.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry?" Demanda Draco d'un ton badin alors que son propre sang commençait à s'échauffer sous le regard affamé d'Harry.

"Quoi? Oh non, rien,"Dit Harry, tout en tirant sur le col de son sweater comme si la température de la pièce s'avait soudainement pris plusieurs degrés. "C'est juste...tu es juste...oh putain, Draco, tu es si sexy," Dit soudainement Harry en avançant vers et saisissant le blond. "J'ai seulement tellement envie de toi."

Tandis que les lèvres d'Harry rencontraient les siennes dans un baiser humide dans lequel se devinait toute la frustration sexuelle de la journée, Draco fut sérieusement tenté de s'abandonner et de laisser Harry le prendre.

Mais la vision d'un Harry assis sur le divan, levant les yeux vers Draco, alors que le blond lui faisait son premier strip-tease avec rien d'autre que ce pantalon de cuir...

Draco fit brusquement basculer Harry sur le sofa, Harry émit un bruit de protestation mais Draco leva la main.

"Je sais combien tu aimes ce pantalon, Harry," ronronna-t-il, "Et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais me regarder l'ôter."

Harry fit un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un poisson hors de l'eau, et Draco considéra qu'il voulais dire "Oui, Draco, oh oui rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de regarder ton corps insupportablement chaud et sexy se dénuder devant mes yeux." Draco sortit sa baguette, et un couple de sortilèges murmurés plus tard, il fit baisser la lumière qui se tamisa soudain, et de la musique commença à jouer.

"Putain de merde," parvint finalement à dire Harry, alors que son petit ami, incroyablement sexy, l'enjambait sur le divan.

"Jamais eu de strip-tease, Harry?" chuchota Draco d'un ton séducteur depuis les genoux du brun contre lequel il se pressait habilement.

Harry ne put que gémir en secouant la tête pour dire 'non'.

"Et bien, alors," murmura Draco en retirant son haut de manière à ne plus porter que le pantalon en cuir scandaleusement moulant. "Il y a une première fois pour tout, n'est-ce pas?"

Après le merveilleux succès du pantalon en cuir du dimanche, Draco décida de poursuivre dans le thème "Je m'habille de manière outrageusement gay" toute la semaine.

Lundi, il revêtit un pantalon en peau très moulant avec un T-shirt transparent sur lequel on pouvait lire "Les hommes préfèrent les blonds" et mit beaucoup de brillant sur son visage.

Lucius faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Mardi, il mit un costume rose avec un bandeau assortit, et Lucius s'enferma dans son bureau et refusa de sortir de tout la journée.

Mercredi, il mit une costume d'un blanc immaculé, avec un T-shirt rose pale, des lunettes de soleil rose assorti et un sac pour homme tout aussi rose qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbre, dans lequel il avait mit DLM de manière à pouvoir se promener avec lui toute la journée.

Lucius murmura quelques absurdités selon lesquelles il devait aller au ministère de la magie pour vérifier ses donations aux œuvres de charité. Après tout, nier est nettement plus facile lorsqu'il est combiné avec éviter.

Draco n'était pas non plus resté inactif concernant le petit livre noir d'Hermione. Harry s'était vu recevoir un massage très sensuel avec une lotion pour le corps comestible, une nouvelle utilisation avec le sortilège d'attache pour un jeu très piquant ayant pour nom "Détention avec le Professeur de Potion" qui faisait honte à toutes les fausses informations que Draco avec divulgués au _Mauvais Sorcier de la Semaine_.

Harry aurait pu être suspicieux quand au fait que Draco soit soudain passé de "exceptionnellement bon au lit" à "insatiable, avec un don pour les rapports sexuels aussi sauvages que spéciaux pouvant être fait sans risquer de se faire arrêter " mais il était trop occupé à recevoir le meilleur sexe de sa vie pour s'interroger sur la provenance.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était jeudi, et Draco avait prévu de mettre aujourd'hui de le coup de grâce. Il parvint à se transformer une réplique parfaite de l'uniforme des marins américains, complété avec une ceinture blanche, un haut bleu et blanc, et un petit chapeau perché sur le dessus de ses cheveux blond.

Harry ne l'aurait jamais admis, pas même dans un million d'année, mais il trouvait que Draco était sacrément mignon dans son costume.

Le jeudi était maintenant, et Draco le savait, le jour des "rendez-vous d'affaire de Lucius" – ce qui bien sur voulait dire que certains des "partenaires de travail" de Lucius (qui en fait était des Mangemorts), se réunissaient dans le bureau de Lucius pour parler "business" (ce qui était en fait des plans contre Harry Potter,pour le chaos général, et trouver les meilleurs moyens de cirer les pompes de Lord Voldemort).

Draco avait prévu de passer à la réunion pour dire bonjour.

"Alors donc, l'ordre du jour suivant de nos " affaires'" dit Rodolphus Lestrange, en faisant des guillemets exagéré avec ses doigts appuyant ce qui fit doucement rire les autres Mangemorts, "est : est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférerait du chocolat noir ou du chocolat blanc lors de notre prochaine réunion. Maintenant, personnellement, je suis pour le chocolat noir, parce _allo_, il est le Seigneur des _Ténèbres_, mais Avery là a dit que - "

"Papa, tu es là? Je peux te parler une minute?"

Draco venait juste de rentrer dans le bureau de Lucius, vêtu de son charmant petit costume de marin. Lucius s'étrangla.

"Draco!" siffla-t-il. "Pas maintenant! Papa est en réunion!"

"Oh, vraiment?" s'exclama Draco dans une imitation de sa mère tellement bonne qu'elle en était effrayante. "Comme c'est merveilleux!" Dit-il rayonnant à tous les occupants de la pièce, qui en réponse lui sourirent avec indulgence. "Salut tout le monde! Mr. Nott, Mr. Avery, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Rookwood, Mr. MacNair, Professor Snape, Oncle Roddy - "

"Salut, Draco," Rodolphus Lestrange sourit à son neveu. "Tu à l'air absolument charmant. N'est-ce pas?"Dit il aux autres Mangemorts, qui hochèrent tous la tête.

"Oui, c'est vrai," Dit Nott. "Lucius, tu as de la chance d'avoir un fils si beau. Et si à l'aise avec sa sexualité."

"EXACTE." Dit Lucius en s'éclaircissant la gorge. "As-tu BESOIN de quelque chose, Draco?"

"Pas vraiment," Admit Draco, en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir à côté de son père. "Je voulais juste voir mon père, et lui dire que je l'aime."

"Oooo" sortit en cœur tout autour de la pièce. Lucius sembla être très peiné.

"Et bien, merci Draco, je...euh...t'aime aussi. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour. Je suis sure que Potter t'attend."

"Potter? Comme dans Harry Potter? Il est là, aujourd'hui" Dit MacNair qui semblait très impatient. Draco et Lucius hochèrent la tête.

"Il est dans le hall," expliqua Draco. "Après tout, je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'amener ici, au milieu d'un groupe de Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas? Oh, attendez, je suis désolé, je voulais dire " des partenaires de travail" de mon père, dit il avec un énorme clin d'oeil.

Un petit rire compréhensif parcourut la pièce.

McNair parut enchanter. "Oooh, excellent. Ça vous gêne si je sors et vais le voir? Juste un moment."

Lucius soupira. "Bien," Dit il patient, "Mais n'essaie pas de le tuer. Je suis responsable de lui tout pendant qu'il est sous mon toit."

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius, Je ne veux pas le tuer," assura MacNair, sui glissa quelque chose de son sac à sa poche et disparut dans le hall.

Harry était appuyé sur l'encastrement de la porte du hall, attendant que Draco revienne de son nouveau plan pour rendre son père fou, quand il entendit une voix sinistre retentir derrière lui.

"Harry Potter, enfin! J'ai finalement réussit à t'avoir tout seul! J'attends une telle opportunité depuis si longtemps! Muahahaha!"

Alarmé Harry tourna sur lui-même et se trouva face à MacNair.

"Tu es à moi maintenant, Potter," Caqueta MacNair en cherchant dans sa poche. "Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Ayant peur pour sa vie, Harry chercha rapidement dans sa propre poche et en sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction de MacNair -

Qui lui tenait un exemplaire du _Mauvais Sorcier de la Semaine_.

"Pas besoin de sortir les baguettes," Dit MacNair, d'une voix qui semblait légèrement maussade. "Je venais juste pour te demander ton autographe."

Harry cligna des yeux.

"Mon quoi?" demanda-t-il au final.

"Ton autographe. Pour euh...ma femme. Ouhais, c'est ça. Ma femme. Je suis...Je veux dire, _qu'elle _une grande fan."

"Hein," Dit Harry, en continuant de cligner des yeux. Finalement, il fit un petit sourire. "Et bien je ne signe pas vraiment d'autographe, vous voyez - "

"Oh, s'il te plais, Potter?"Dit MacNair en battant des cils d'une manière qu'il pensait charmeur mais qui donnait plutôt envie de vomir à Harry.

"Et bien..." Harry réfléchit un moment. "Est-ce que vous tuez toujours les animaux magiques pour le ministère?"

"Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant de ça. Ouais, ouais, je le fais encore. Quoique j'ai reçut cette offre pour un autre travail. Tu vois, j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé d'être coiffeur, et le _Salon de Medusa _embauche en ce moment, et le propriétaire a dit que si je - "

"Promettez moi que vous allez prendre le job, et je vous signe le magasine," l'interrompit fermement Harry. Il fit une pause. "Pour votre femme, bien sur."

"Ça marche," Dit MacNair rayonnant. Harry prit le magasine à contre coeur. "Maintenant, dites moi à quel nom je dois le mettre?"

"Faites le pour _Le Maître des Bêtes_."

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Parce que...euh...c'est le surnom de ma femme."

Sentant que depuis le début, ses vacances avec les Malfoys avait déjà été plus que surréalistes, Harry se dit qu'importe et signa le magasine.

"Alors, qui veut entendre des détails bien juteux sur ma vie sexuelle avec Harry?" Dit Draco, et plusieurs Mangemort levèrent la main en l'air.

"Ooooh, moi, moi, moi!" couinèrent certains d'entre eux.

Lucius en eut assez.

"Ça sufit!" explosa-t-il, en se levant et attrapant Draco par le col de son vêtement de marin, et le traînant derrière lui. "On en a eu assez. Dis au revoir, Draco."

"Au revoir Draco," Dit, Draco avec insolence, en faisant un petit signe de la main tandis que son père le traînant dans le couloir.

Dehors, dans le couloir, MacNair remerciait avec profusion Harry et enfonçait quelque chose dans ses robes.

"Et bien, merci Potter pour l'auto - le euh...renseignements sur tes points faibles que je vais pouvoir les donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres," se hâta de terminer MacNair en voyant arriver Lucius avec un expression de colère au visage. "J'étais sur le point de retourner à la réunion.

Il rentra rapidement dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Harry se tourna pour regarder tandis que Lucius lâchait le col du T-shirt de Draco et le regardait, furieux.

"Draco Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis au sujet d'interrompre les réunions de travail de papa et d'y agir de manière outrageusement homosexuel?" Siffla Lucius.

Le regard d'Harry alla de l'un à l'autre. "Vous avez...déjà eu cette conversation?" demanda-t-il incrédule…

Les deux Malfoys l'ignorèrent.

"De ne pas le faire?" dit Draco d'un ton morne.

"C'est juste! Comment as-tu pu m'embarrasser, te comporter de manière si gay ? Et devant Severus!"

"Oh, alors finalement tu admets que je suis gay?" dit Draco les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et regardant fixement son père.

"Jamais de la vie," cracha Lucius. "Tu n'es pas plus gay que moi."

"Oh, alors non seulement je suis gay, mais je suis un cas _extrême_ de gay dans le placard, c'est ça?"

"QUOI?" Bafouilla Lucius. "Non, c'est faux – comment oses-tu- Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu es puni, _va dans ta chambre_!"

"PUNI? DANS MA CHAMBRE?" hurla Draco "Papa, j'ai _seize ans_! Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer _dans ma chambre_!"

"Ah ouais? Regarde moi bien."

Le sens de la justice d'Harry se hérissa. Après tout, Lucius Malfoy était vraiment un cas extrême de gay dans le placard. "Hum, Mr. Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas punir Draco juste parce ce qu'il a dit la vérité - "

"Restez hors de ça Potter. Ou plutôt, non, attendez – vous êtes puni aussi."

"Attendez..._quoi_?" Dit Harry choqué. "Vous ne pouvez pas _me_ punir !"

"Si, je peux," dit Lucius d'un ton menaçant. "Aussi longtemps que vous serez sous mon toit je suis ton gardien; et je dis que tu es puni. Maintenant, montez dans la chambre de Draco, tout les deux. Et tout de suite, avant de je décide qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit ni trop grand ni trop vieux pour que je le retourne sur mes genoux!"

"Quoi Lucius," ronronna Harry, avançant vers l'aîné des Malfoys qui pestait, "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si coquin."

"**DEHORS**!"

Harry et Draco partirent en courant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) ce n'est pas la traduction exact, Lucius dis ici " get off my son" ce qui veut dire à la fois de laisser partir son fils et prendre son pied. Là, Harry lui demande : " Get off your son, or get your son off". Ce qui veut littéralement dire "laisser votre fils ou que je prenne mon pied" Comme le jeu de mot ne marchait pas j'ai changer un peu la phrase.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'enverrai le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible et demain, promis, un chapitre de Veela enigma. Bisous à tous et bonne vacance à ce qui y sont. Ciao!


	27. livre noir et pyjama rouge

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

_Chapitre 27: Livres Noirs et Pyjamas Rouge _

"Punis? _Punis_? Comment _diable _puis-je être _puni_?"

"Ferme la, Potter. Au cas ou tu aurais oublié, Je suis puni aussi sur, alors arrête de geindre."

Harry et Draco étaient respectueusement retourner dans la chambre de Draco et étaient à présent devant la cheminé. Harry s'était mis à arpenter la pièce pendant que Draco s'était étalé sur le sofa de cuire et lisait son " magasine de mode."

"Mais Draco, comment est-ce que ton père a-t-il pu me punir _moi_? Je suis ton petit ami! Et un invité! Sans parler du fait que je sois une célébrité!"

"Tu retournes en mode diva Harry, c'est ça?" Dit doucement Draco, en tournant une page. Il était en train de se décider entre essayer l'une des nouvelles positions recommandés pour faire l'amour sous la douche, ou appeler Yoda et lui demander d'apporter des fraises, de la crème fouetté et du chocolat pour qu'il se fabrique un Sundae Harry Potter.

Harry jeta à Draco un regard furieux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. "Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là, crétin. Je pensais juste à l'horrible Une qui serait imprimé si _La gazette des Sorciers_ découvrait ça: _Un Mangemort trouve une horrible punition pour Celui-qui-a-survéut - Harry Potter Punit _Yeurke, je ne supporte pas d'y penser."

"Mumm, oui. Absolument atroce," murmura distraitement Draco. Douche ou sundae...douche ou sundae...

"Honnêtement, punie par un Mangemort. Qu'y aura-t-il après? Je paris que la prochaine fois que je vais me battre en duel contre Lord Voldemort il va juste dire 'Potter, j'avais prévu de te tuer, mais j'ai changer d'avis. Tout compte fait, je vais juste de priver d'argent de poche.'"

"Ça a l'air drôle," répliqua Draco qui venait juste de se décider pour un sundae Potter, suivit d'une douche coquine.

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas," dit Harry irrité. Il se penchant vers Draco, qui était complètement plonger dans son "magazine." "Qu'est-ce qu'il peut il avoir dans ce magasine de si intéressant pour que ça mérite que tu m'ignores?"

"Un article sur la rareté des bonds naturels et pourquoi cela les rend si attirant," mentit doucement Draco. Harry roula des yeux.

"Je le suppose. Quel crétin vaniteux."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui me plaints de la mauvaise presse que je vais avoir dans _La gazette_," fit remarquer Draco en posant le magazine sur la table basse. "Est-ce que tu as faim?"

"Quoi?"

"Faim, Potter. Comme dans veux-tu manger quelque chose?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Bien sur. Qu'as-tu en tête?"

Draco eut un sourire diabolique. "Je vais te faire trois offres et les deux premières ne comptent pas."

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, un Harry collant de chocolat et de crème fouetté et Draco trouvèrent finalement le chemin de l'énorme baignoire de Draco où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Harry allongé entre les jambes de Draco le dos contre la poitrine de ce dernier. Les bras de Draco étaient enroulés autour d'Harry et son menton appuyé sur l'épaule du brun.

"C'était," dit Harry, en soupirant de plaisir, "incroyable."

"Je sais," Dit Draco légèrement content de lui, écrivant déjà dans sa tête un nouveau mot de remerciement à Granger. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Harry et se tourna pour embrasser ce dernier sur la joue. "Tu fais un très bon sundae, tu sais."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry joueur, en se tournant pour embrasser vraiment Draco, quoique plutôt paresseusement. Leurs lèvres se joignirent langoureusement, et tandis que la langue d'Harry se glissait dans la bouche de Draco il put goûter la fraise, à la crème fouetté et au chocolat que Draco avait léché sur son corps.

Alors qu'il était complètement détendu deux secondes auparavant, la délicieuse combinaison de saveur qui inonda ses sens l'éveilla. Il tendit la main et saisit Draco derrière la tête, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux humides, et tournant la tête du blond pour approfondir leur baiser.

Draco, qui fondait toujours lorsque Harry l'embrassait ainsi, laissa échapper un doux son qui se répéta comme un écho contre les carreaux et traversa le bruit régulier de l'eau de la douche s'écoulant. Ce fut le seul encouragement dont Harry eut besoin pour se tourner dans les bras de Draco pour lui faire face, Harry sur les genoux, entre les jambes de Draco. Il se pencha, pressant Draco contre la porcelaine de la baignoire, sans briser le baiser. Sa langue continua de ravager la bouche de Draco, recherchant chaque trace de chocolat et de fraise qui restait.

Tendant la main qui ne tenait pas la tête de Draco, Harry tâta ce qui se trouvait autour et saisit la première bouteille avec laquelle il entra en contacte. Il ouvrit le bouchon et laissa à regret les cheveux de Draco pour mettre un peu du doux liquide dans sa main.

Une odeur fraîche et élégante qui fit pratiquement crier Draco sous la douche. Draco s'écarta, haletant et leva les yeux vers Harry.

"C'est mon produit personnelle pour le corps, tu sais, Potter," Dit il en haussant un sourcil. "Mon produit pour le corps très, très, très personnel spécialement fait, réalisé rien que pour moi. Celui dont une bouteille coûte probablement plus que ce que le père de Weasley se fait en un an, et tu vas l'utiliser comme ça?"

Harry baissa avec désinvolture sa main vers une partie particulière du corps de Draco que celui-ci ne semblait ne pas vraiment voir de problème à couvrir avec son produit si cher.

"Ça te pose vraiment problème? Demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante tandis que sa main montait de haut en bas. Draco se raidit

"En y repensant - non, pas vraiment," réussit à dire Draco dans un cri aigu. Harry ajouta son autre main. "Ou pas du tout. Aucun, problème. Aucun."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," dit Harry en se penchant pour embrasser Draco.

Vendredi passa de la même manière. Draco et Harry passèrent leurs temps enfermés dans la chambre de Draco, ne descendant que pour les repas. Harry se demandait juste combien de temps il faudrait à Lucius pour réaliser que les punir ensemble leur donnait en gros l'autorisation de baiser comme des lapins.

Samedi, ou le jour de Noël, ne s'écoula pas de la même manière. Vraiment pas

Cela commença de manière assez inoffensive. Harry et les Malfoys étaient réunit autour de la table du petit déjeuner, mangeant des crêpes avec des fraises. Harry et Narcissa étaient profondément engagés dans une discussion sur le Quidditch et Draco était en train de mettre à DLM une nouvelle veste disant " Je Saute Comme un Fou pour Harry Potter."

Lucius, tentant difficilement d'ignorer ce que faisait son fil, poussa discrètement _La Gazette des Sorciers _ouvert à une page du fond devant Draco.

_UN ANCIEN ÉTUDIANT DE POUDLARD à ST. MANGUSTE DECOUVRE QU'IL LUI MANQUE UN "MORCEAU"' _était à la une. Draco eut un petit sourire en coin et commença à lire l'article.

_Il a été découvert très tard la nuit dernière que Mr Terry Boot, ancien Préfet de Poudlar accusé de tentative de viol, a été la victime d'une étrange forme de justice... Mr. Boot a été découvert dans son lit en train de hurler "C'est parti! C'est parti!" Après une plus grande inspection, on a découvert qu'en effet Mr. Boot n'était plus en possession de son " Bout." _

"_Le plus étrange," Dit le Dr. Wilma Workman, interne à St. Manguste. "C'est que je faisais mon tour de garde quand j'ai entendu ses cries, et que ça avait simplement...disparu. Quelqu'un a du se glisser tard dans sa chambre et utiliser un sortilège spécial pour retirer son - _

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Draco?"Demanda Harry et se tordant le cou pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

"Rien!" s'écria Draco, en poussant le journal vers son père qui le fit rapidement disparaître. Il fit un petit sourire à Harry. "C'était juste un rapport fiscal sur la hausse de l'impôt pour les gens ridiculement riches."

"Oh," Dit Harry en fronçant le nez. "Ça semble ennuyeux."

"Ça l'est. Très ennuyeux. Rien qui ne mérite que tu n'encombres ta petite tête avec."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa conversation avec Narcissa sur le tactique d'attrapeur. Draco leva rapidement son pouce en direction de son père. Lucius répondit par un sourire.

Après coup, Draco aurait su savoir que ce n'est pas parce que son père s'était occupé de se venger de l'ancien petit ami de son fils que celui-ci abandonnait l'idée de transformer son fils en un super hétéro.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva et que la famille se retrouva assise à table, un nouveau plan pour remettre son fils dans le placard était bien au chaud dans l'horrible tête de Lucius.

"Cissa, chérie, J'ai pensé à un truc,"commença Lucius avec désinvolture, alors que le déjeuner se terminait, d'une voix qui aurait clairement du dire à Draco quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'amènerais pas notre petit Harry faire du shopping cette après-midi? Le petit gars pourrais s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ça sera une occasion pour lui de sortir la maison et de se dégourdir les jambes."

"Sortir de la maison et se dégourdir les jambes?" Dit Draco, incrédule. "C'est gigantesque ici. Harry peux se dégourdir les jambes rien qu'en marchant de mon lit jusqu'à la salle de bain."

Lucius lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Oui, mais je continue à penser que ce serait bon pour Harry de sortir avec ta mère un moment. Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait lui acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements."

"Lucius, quelle merveilleuse idée!" S'écria Narcissa. "J'adorerais amener Harry faire des courses!"

"Oh non, je ne peux pas accepter," Bégaya Harry"Vous me laissez déjà rester ici, je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser m'acheté quoique ce soit. J'ai plein d'argent, vous n'avez pas à - "

"OUAIS SHOPPING!" Dit Draco avec enthousiasme. "Je vais chercher mon manteau."

"Oh que non jeune homme." Dit fermement Lucius. "Tu vas rester ici."

"_Quoi_?"

"Tu es puni, tu te souviens?"

"Mais...Quoi...comment ce qu'Harry a le droit de sortir?" se plaignit Draco, confus. "Tu as dis qu'Harry était puni aussi!"

"Oh, mais Harry savait que je ne le pensais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas Harry?" Dit Lucius avec sourire engageant au Gryffondor incrédule. Il alla même jusqu'à ébouriffé les cheveux d'Harry, laissant celui-ci les yeux écarquillés, perplexe. "Après tout, Draco, Harry est une _célébrité_. Je ne peux pas punir une _célébrité_."

"Mais _Papa_ - "

"Draco, les règles sont les règles. Tu es puni jusqu'à ton anniversaire, et cela veux dire pas d'argent de poche, pas d'hiboux à tes amis, et définitivement pas de shopping. Alors tu restes à la maison, et Harry sort avec ta mère."

"_Maman_!" Gémit Draco. "C'est pas _juste_!"

"Je suis désolé chéri, Mais ce _sont_ les règles de la maison. Maintenant, fais ce que t'a dit ton père."

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant horriblement. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Et bien si Draco ne peut pas y aller je ne devrais vraiment pas - "

" C'est absurde, Harry. Draco ne voudrait pas que tu restes à la maison juste parce que il est puni," Dit doucement Narcissa.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire "En fait, si Maman, j'aimerai beaucoup." Mais Narcissa avait déjà continué.

"Maintenant, dépêche toi et va chercher ton manteau, Harry chéri, Et nous allons prendre la cheminette jusqu'au chemin de travers. Oh, j'ai hâte de te voir essayer la nouvelle ligne de vêtement de chez Gladrag!"

Harry regarda les Malfoys les uns après les autres. Narcissa le regardait, rayonnante, Draco regardait méchamment Lucius en boudant, et Lucius...et bien il avait l'air juste un peu trop innocent pour être crédible.

Pourtant, Harry aimait vraiment beaucoup Narcissa, et elle semblait vraiment excitée, alors, après un regard d'excuse à son petit ami, il monta chercher son manteau.

Harry venait juste de saisir son manteau dans la chambre de Draco et était sur le point de repartir quand il entendit une petite tape sur la fenêtre. Il fit demi-tour et vit Hedwig qui regardait à l'intérieur. Il se hâta vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et Hedwig s'éleva à l'intérieur, monta sur son perchoir et leva une patte.

"Tu as une lettre pour moi?" Demanda Harry en défaisant la lettre d'une main tout en caressant les plumes d'Hedwig de l'autre. Hedwig hulula. Harry tira la lettre et la déroula lentement.

_Cher Harry_,

_Il semble que tu passes de bonnes vacances chez les Malfoys. Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment un elfe de maison qui s'appelle Yoda? Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de rire quand j'ai lu ça! Je passe vraiment du bon temps à la maison, quoique Ron semble un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents. Typique des garçons. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est bon d'avoir de tes nouvelles! On se voit la semaine prochaine, à l'anniversaire de Draco! _

_Bisous Hermione _

_Ps. Il semblerait que j'ai perdu mon livre. TU SAIS DE QUEL LIVRE JE PARLE. Dis moi, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard? J'admets que j'ai quelques doutes sur le fait que Draco ait pu me le piquer. Répond moi aussi vite que possible. _

Harry se sourit en imaginant Ron tombant devant les Grangers. Ça doit être drôle de voir Ron, qui ne connaît rien au moldu, essayer d'utiliser les appareils moldus et l'électricité et -

Attend.

Attend, attend, _attend_.

Hermione avait perdu son livre? _Le_ livre? Son livre d'ici d'idées sexuelles spéciales et coquines?

Et bien c'était une honte, ça c'est sûre. Harry aurait vraiment voulu mettre la main sur son petit livre. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait aucune idée de là où il était. Et il était évident qu'Hermione avait tord de croire que Draco ait pu le lui voler. Harry aurait su si Draco avait le livre, parce qu'il aurait eu toute sorte de relation sexuelle complètement folle, sauvage, et bizarre...

Folle, sauvage, bizarre...

Heuh.

Mais attend. Harry l'aurait vu. Ce n'est pas comme si Draco aurait pu cacher le fait qu'il lisait constamment un livre de sexe à moins que...

Les yeux d'attrapeur d'Harry, habitués aux recherches rapides, scannèrent la pièce et se posèrent sur le magasine de mode usé d'avoir été trop lu qui reposait oh, si innocemment sur la table basse.

...à moins que le livre ne ressemble pas à un livre de sexe.

S'avançant à grands pas vers la table basse, Harry prit le magasine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis ils glissaient sur des pages et des pages de texte écrit par Hermione, détaillant toutes sortes d'activités coquines, Harry reconnut parmi elle, certaines de celle qu'il avait fait avec Draco les derniers jours.

"Quel petit _crétin_," pensa Harry en feuilletant le livre. "Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça."

Harry relut rapidement la lettre d'Hermione et commença à écrire sa réponse.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Tu ne le croiras pas, mais... _

Harry continua à marmonner sous sa barbe. "Je n'arrive pas à croire ce connard. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait volé le livre et qu'il ne me l'ait même pas dit, et qu'il l'ait utilisé secrètement toute la semaine pour me donner le sexe le plus incroyable, extraordinaire, le plus renversant que je n"ai jamais eu, encore et encore et...

...je l'aime _tant_."

_Chère Hermione, _

_Tu ne le croiras pas, mais tu as tord au sujet de Draco. Il n'a pas volé ton livre, et nous ne l'avons pas là. Peut-être l'as-tu oublié à Poudlard? _

_Passe de bonne vacance, dit bonjour à Ron de ma part. Joyeux Noël! _

_Je t'embrasse Harry _

Après que Draco et Lucius aient dit au revoir à Harry et Narcissa alors qu'ils partaient faire des courses (Harry avait donné à Draco un baiser follement passionné avant de partir qui laissa le blond confus mais heureux), Draco monta dans sa chambre pour bouder. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de cuir, DLM, sentant que Draco était bouleversé, sauta sur le sofa à coté de lui et monta sur ses genoux.

Se sentant légèrement encouragé par le lapin, Draco prit le "magasine de mode" qui reposait exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Il se sourit à lui même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'en sortait avec le petit livre noir de Granger. Harry était vraiment si mignon et si prévisible. Il ne suspecterait pas dans un million s'année ce qu'était vraiment le magasine.

Un petit peu plus tard, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

"Entrez!"

Lucius entra dans la chambre de son fils, essayant de réprimer un sentiment d'admiration devant le beau décor et retenant surtout son énorme envie de dire "awwww" quand il vit son fils blottit contre son lapin.

"Draco, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Draco leva les yeux de son magasine. "Pour quoi?"

"J'ai invité les Parkinsons pour le thé, et ils seront là dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de Pansy pour l'après-midi."

La bouche de Draco lui en tomba. "QUOI?" Il jeta son magazine sur la table basse, se leva en posant DLM sur le sol. "Papa, non. Non. N-O-N. Je ne veux pas passer mon après midi à boire du thé et à faire la conversation avec une lesbienne mécontente tout ça parce que tu as la fausse idée que les hommes Malfoys sont hétéros."

" Da, da, da, da, da, Draco," le gronda gentiment Lucius. "Je vais tout simplement prétendre que tu n'as pas dit ça. Pansy est une gentille fille, et je suis sur que vous allez passer un merveilleux moment tout les deux."

"Et bien ça explique pourquoi Harry n'est plus puni." Dit Draco irrité. "Tu avais besoin de les faire sortir de la maison, maman et lui, pour me forcer à passer du temps avec Pansy."

"Draco, Je suis scandalisé que tu puisses penser une telle chose!" Dit Lucius, qui paraissait choqué, la main sur son torse de manière dramatique. "Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait de la sorte."

Draco grogna. "Oui, d'accord. C'est incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles que je prenne le thé avec Pansy, qui j'espère que tu le sais, aime les hommes autant qu'un végétarien aime les steaks."

"Draco, vraiment," commença Lucius, mais il fut coupé par la sonnette de l'entrée. Draco jeta un dernier regard désolé à son père avec de descendre en trombes les escaliers pour accueillir les Parkinsons.

"Maman, _pourquoi_ sommes nous là encore?" demanda Pansy d'un ton renfrogné, tandis que Yoda menait Pansy et Mme. Violette Parkinson dans la serre pour attendre Lucius et Draco.

"Parce que," Dit Mme. Parkinson, avec un sourire forcé qui disait clairement c'est la millionième que j'ai cette conversation avec mon adolescente de fille et elle me rend lentement mais sûrement folle,' "Les Malfoys nous ont invités pour le thé."

"Ouais, d'accord," grogna Pansy. "Tu veux juste me marier avec Draco pour que papa et toi puissiez vous retirer dans le sud de l'Italie. Ne penses pas que je ne le sais pas."

"Pansy, mon coeur, Nous avons prévu ton mariage avec Draco depuis des années, et il est grand temps pour toi de l'accepter,"dit Mme. Parkinson d'un ton patient. "Et ne grogne pas, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une lady."

"Oui, parce que me comporter comme une lady est au top de ma liste de priorités."

"Et bien ça ne te tuerais pas d'essayer. Les hommes n'aiment pas quand une femme grogne."

"Oui, parce que me préoccuper de ce que les hommes aiment est _si_ haut dans ma liste de priorité."

Mme. Parkinson soupira. Pansy était tellement lourde à prétendre qu'elle aimait les femmes, alors qu'il était tellement évidant que Draco était parfait pour elle.

"Écoute chérie, essaie juste de te comporter un peu plus comme une lady pendant que nous seront là, d'accord?" La pria Mme. Parkinson. "Nous voulons que Draco t'aime, n'est-ce pas? Après tout tous allez vous marier!"

"Maman, je ne _veux_ pas épouser Draco. Il est plus gay qu'un dessinateur de mode devenait patineur artistique."

"Pansy, ce n'est pas très gentil! Draco est un gentil garçon. Peut-être un peu...efféminé, mais je suis sure que tu aimes ça chez un garçon."

Pansy prit une grande inspiration et serra les dents. "Maman, pour la dernière fois, je ne veux _pas_ épouser Draco Malfoy. Je ne veux pas épouser un _homme_. Maintenant, si nous étions en train de parler de _Narcissa_ Malfoy, ce serait complètement différent. Elle est si sexy."

"Pansy, chut," chuchota Violette, tandis que Lucius et Draco Malfoy apparaissaient dans le salon. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel devant sa mère et regarda Draco et Lucius sans le moindre intérêt.

"Violette, Pansy, comme c'est agréable de vous voir," Dit Lucius avec un sourire plein d'entrain. Lucius pouvait vraiment être plein de vitalité quand il le voulait.

Violette pouffa légèrement, mais bien sur l'ardeur de tous les hommes étaient plus que perdu pour Pansy.

Le quatuor avança dans le serre, laquelle était lumineuse et ensoleillée par le soleil d'hivers qui passait au travers des baies vitrés. Des plantes ornaient tous les murs avec des fleurs charmées par Narcissa pour ne jamais se faner. Dans le centre de la serre était installéune petite table, sur laquelle était posé une nappe blanche et un joli service à thé dresser pour - deux.

Il n'y avait que deux chaises, et Draco et Pansy, voyant où cela menait, s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent des coups d'œil vers la porte de sortie. Lucius ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, il sait Draco par le bras et le jeta pratiquement vers l'un des sièges pendant que Mme. Parkinson faisait la même chose à Pansy.

"Bien, nous savons que vous les jeunes ne voulez pas nous écouter nous les vieux, alors prenez votre thé ici, pendant que Mme. Parkinson et moi discutons dans le salon," Dit Lucius avec le même sourire éclatant. "Cela n'est il pas parfait pour tout le monde?"

Draco et Pansy protestèrent tout deux immédiatement.

"Papa, t'es fou ? Je ne veux - "

"Maman, comment peux-tu penser que - "

"Bien, je suis content que nous soyons tous d'accord. Amusez vous bien tout les deux! Salut!" Termina Lucius, et il fit une sortie rapide avec Violette Parkinson.

"Salut les enfants! Profitez bien de votre _intimité_," dit Violette en faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle disparaissait par la porte avec Lucius.

"Je crois que je vais être malade," murmura Pansy.

"Je hais ma vie," soupira Draco en réponse.

Il y eut un instant de silence énervant.

Pansy s'éclaircit finalement la gorge. "Alors...est-ce que ta mère est là?" Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Lucius et Mme. Parkinson se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise devant leur grande table dans le salon.

"D'accord, Violette, parlons affaire," Dit Lucius en tirant un rouleau de parchemin de la poche de sa cape. "Là, voici le sortilège de mariage que j'ai trouvé. Il est parfait pour nous."

"Oh, parlez moi s'en," Dit doucement Mme. Parkinson en prenant une gorgée de thé.

"Bien, si il est fait correctement, il lie les deux participant à jamais. Cependant, il doit être jeté précisément à minuit le jour ou le plus jeune d'entre eux est majeur. Maintenant, Pansy est déjà majeur, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Son anniversaire était en octobre."

"Merveilleux," dit en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air mauvais. Il aimait être diabolique, et ce plan était aussi diabolique que possible. "Ce sortilège doit donc être jeté à minuit précis entre le 30 et le 31 Décembre, quand Draco sera majeur. Après ça, Pansy et Draco seront liés à jamais par ce mariage magique! MUAHAHAHA!"

Mme. Parkinson le regarda, alertée.

Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Hum...bien. Des questions?"

Mme. Parkinson haussa un sourcil, mais laissa passer. Après un moment, elle parla, concernée. "Comment allez vous faire pour amener Draco et Pansy dans la pièce où vous pourrez jeter le sort? Et sans que personne remarque qu'ils sont partis?"

Lucius sortit un sac de poudre bleu clair de sa poche avec fioriture. "Avec çA," dit-il de manière théâtral, en faisant un mouvement avec le sac. "Dans ce sac, il y a un puissant hallucinogène provenant de nulle autre que le Maître de potion le plus monstrueusement sexy de Poudlar j'ai nommé, Severus Snape. Je vais le mélanger avec le punch, pour rendre tout le monde fou, à l'exception de vous et moi, qui n'allons pas boire de punch. Puis, nous allons simplement guider Pansy et Draco vers une pièce vide, les _Stupefiés_, et pratiquer l'incantation à minuit."

Lucius s'arrêta, et Mme. Parkinson sembla impressionnée.

"C'est un plan vraiment très bon," dit elle, et Lucius parut content.

"Ça l'est, n'est ce pas? L'un de mes meilleurs. Maintenant, j'aurais besoin de vous pour amener Pansy à la soirée et faire en sorte qu'elle ne suspecte rien."

"Considérez que c'est fait,"Dit Mme. Parkinson. A cet instant ils entendirent toquer à la porte.

"Enter!" Dit Lucius, en remettant rapidement le parchemin et la poudre dans sa poche. Yoda, l'Elfe de Maison entra.

"Votre pardon je demande, Maître Malfoy. Retournés Maîtresse Malfoy et Harry Potter sont," cria l'elfe. Lucius lui jeta un regard étrange.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça?"

Yoda haussa les épaules. "Me demander, Harry Potter a. Que parler comme ça Yoda devait. Argumenter, pas fais je."

L'elfe disparut dans un petit pop. Lucius et Mme. Parkinson haussèrent les épaules et quittèrent la pièce.

Lucius et Mme. Parkinson arrivèrent dans la serre en même temps qu'Harry et Narcissa.

"Narcissa!" Dit alors Mme. Parkinson. "Comment allez vous aujourd'hui?"

"Oh, merveilleusement, Vi, tout simplement merveilleusement! Après tout je viens de passer l'après midi avec cette splendide jeune célébrité!" roucoula-t-elle en mettant un bras autour de a taille d'Harry. "Il est comme un rêve? Si Draco ne fait pas attention je pourrais bien lui voler!" plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry rosit, et Lucius roula des yeux.

"Et bien, si nous allions voir comment vont Draco et Pansy?" dit il.

"Oh, Pansy est là? C'est une charmante jeune fille, toujours à faire des compliments. J'ai hâte de la voir," Dit Narcissa en ouvrant la porte de la serre avant d'entrer dedans suivit de Violette.

Harry saisit Lucius par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse renter.

"Pansy? Qu'est-ce que Parkinson fait là, et pourquoi est-elle avec Draco?"Demanda-t-il légèrement plus durement qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Lucius lui fit un simple sourire énigmatique.

"Rien qui ne te concerne, Potter," dit il d'un ton supérieur. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent.

"Je trouve ça dure à croire."

"Vraiment, Potter. Certain pourrait croire que vous êtes..._jaloux_."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux," Dit Harry sur la défensive. Lucius grogna.

"S'il vous plaît, tous les hommes Potter sont du genre jaloux."

Harry rie. "Oh vraiment? Vous pensez que les hommes Potter sont jaloux? Alors qu'en est il des hommes _Malfoys_, hein? Les Malfoys sont environ cent fois plus jaloux et possessifs qu'aucun Potter ne l'a jamais été."

"Nous ne le sommes certainement pas!" Dit Lucius indigné.

"Vous l'êtes aussi," rétorqua Harry.

"Non."

"Si."

"Non...Potter et je ne suis _pas_ en train d'avoir cette conversation avec vous. Maintenant, dans la serre."

Lucius saisit Harry par l'épaule et guida le garçon en colère dans la serre. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira en voyant le visage de Harry.

"Harry!" cria-t-il interrompant Pansy alors qu'elle complimentait Narcissa sa jolie nouvelle robe. Il se leva et courut vers son petit ami. "Tu es rentré! Tu t'es bien amusé?" demanda-t-il en jetant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry pour l'embrasser en guise de bonjour.

Les bras d'Harry se glissèrent immédiatement autour de la taille de Draco tandis qu'il l'embrassait en retour. "Mumm, oui," murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Draco. Il s'écarta une seconde et posa son front sur celui de Draco. "Mais tu m'as manqué."

Draco sourit et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Lucius resta là, à les regarder s'embrasser un moment, le plus étrange des sentiments bouillonnant en lui. C'était...chaud et agréable et _doux_, un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il regardait le petit lapin de Draco.

Draco et Harry semblaient...réellement, vraiment heureux ensemble. Comme si ils étaient amoureux. Et puis Lucius pensa qu'il était sur le point de trahir Draco et de le lier pour l'éternité à une fille qui flirtait actuellement sans la moindre honte avec sa femme, Et pendant une seconde il se sentit coupable.

Mais Draco était un Malfoy, et les Malfoys avaient certains devoirs, et se marier avec le bon genre de personne, produire le bon héritier en faisaient partie. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il le _faisait_.

N'est-ce pas?

Le jour suivant, c'était Noël lequel était belle affaire au Manoir Malfoy. Les Malfoys et Harry échangèrent leur cadeau le matin. Narcissa poussa véritablement des cris de bonheur en ouvrant le présent d'Harry – Quatre tickets de luxe pour le match de Quidditch entre les Canons de Chudley et les Montrose Magpies début janvier.

"J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble," Dit Harry incertain, et Narcissa le serra fort dans ses bras. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, mais pensait secrètement que c'était un beau cadeau. Harry avait aussi eu pour Draco un poster dédicacé de Madonna qui transporta le bond haut sommet du bonheur pendant au moins 30 minutes.

Harry avait acheté à Lucius un journal- un très jolie journal relié en or gravé, 24 carats et la plume de Phoenix assortie – mais Lucius ne manqua pas l'ironie. Surtout quand on considèrent qu'il avait acheté à Harry plusieurs paires de chaussettes (des chaussettes en cashmere, mais des chaussettes quand même) et un livre sur comment prendre soin des Elfes de Maison, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire de remarques sarcastiques.

Lucius et Narcissa offrirent aux garçons des vacances tout frais payer dans le sud de la France, "garantie 100 Seigneur des Ténèbres ni Mangemort". Ça avait été l'idée de Narcissa et Lucius avait finit par se rallier celle-ci.

Ce qui arrivait beaucoup entre Narcissa et Lucius.

La plus grande surprise de la journée, fut cependant les pyjamas de Draco. Lucius voulait les haïre. Il le voulait. Après tout, ils étaient rouge Gryffondor, avec des éclairs dorés, et ils venaient du Fan Club Harry Potter.

Mais c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ de beaux pyjamas, si magnifiquement doux et en soie si douce, assortit avec le peignoir si chaud, si doux si agréable, et la coupe était si confortable que Lucius se devait d'admettre, quoiqu'à contrecoeur, que c'était les plus beau pyjamas qu'il n'ait jamais possédé et qu'il les aimait positivement.

C'était le jeudi suivant, le 29 décembre, la veille de la "fête d'anniversaire de Draco" Lucius était dans son bureau au beau milieu de la nuit et sirotait un chocolat, portant de ce fait le dis pyjama.

Il regardait dans le vague, et pensait à toute la situation entre Draco/Potter pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois, quand il entendit un doux tapotement et du pelage sur ses pieds.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et comme il le pensait, DLM III sautait dans son bureau.

"Va t en misérable animal, avant que je te transforme en civet,"Dit Lucius en regardant le lapin les yeux plissés. DLM l'ignora et sauta vers sa chaise.

"Je te préviens,"dit Lucius d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi sévère qu'auparavant. "Je suis un sorcier noir et diabolique. Les petits lapins tels que toi devraient avoir peur de mon courroux."

DLM s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et en posa une sur la jambe de Lucius.

"Je le pense," Dit Lucius, mais sa voix était à présent beaucoup plus douce. "Tu devrais partir. Ou je vais te faire mijoter...Je vais te...je...oh et puis merde." Lucius jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, ce qui confirma qu'il était seul, puis saisit le lapin et le posa sur ses genoux.

"N'essaye même pas de le dire à quiconque," Dit il en menaçant le lapin. Après un court instant, il fit apparaître une carotte et la donna au lapin. "Tiens horrible rongeur. Et ne dit pas que je n'ai jamais fait quoique ce soit de gentil pour toi."

DLM grignota joyeusement la carotte, et Lucius trouva qu'il était très apaisant d'être là, assis à la lumière d'un feu de cheminée, à siroter un chocolat avec le lapin sur ses genoux.

Ils étaient assis dans un paisible silence depuis pas mal de temps quand un grand Crack se fit soudain entendre à l'extérieur.

"Merde," Dit Lucius sans grande éloquence. "Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres Tu ferais mieux de partir," Dit il au lapin. "Il va vraiment te transformer en civet."

Lucius s'arrêta. "En fait, en y repensant, il va probablement te transformer en chapeau pour être assorti à son sac pour homme."

DLM quitta la pièce plus vite que l'éclair.

Lucius se leva tandis que Lord Voldemort et Queudever entraient dans la pièce.

"Mon Seigneur," dit il, avec une révérence bien basse. "Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?"

Lucius ne manqua pas de remarquer que Lord Voldemort portait un nouveau sac pour homme. Celui-ci était vert et en écaille – il ressemblait assez au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même d'ailleurs.

"Lucius," Dit aimablement Lord Voldemort. "Peux-tu être aimable et me servir une tasse de thé?"

"Bien sur mon seigneur," Dit Lucius, en frappant doucement sur la théière qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main. Et qui était actuellement fumante. Il servit une tasse pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une pour Queudever, puis une pour lui même.

Et après réflexion ajouta une rasade de cognac dans la sienne. On ne savait jamais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait dire ou faire ces derniers jours.

"Quel joli sac pour homme, mon Lord," Dit Lucius, en tendant sa tasse à Voldemort. "Est-ce de la vrai peau de serpent?"

"Bien sur que non!" Dit Voldemort, qui semblait horrifié. "Comme si j'allais tuer un serpent. C'est du faux."

"_Je_ savais que c'était du faux," Dit Queudever d'un ton supérieur. Lucius lui jeta le regard qui tue Malfoyen, et il se cacha immédiatement derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ce soir?" Dit Lucius avec un sourire forcé tandis que Voldemort posait sa sac sur la table à café tout en sirotant son thé.

"Je pensais juste passer faire un petit saut pour voir si tu avais repensé à l'idée de me laisser mettre la main sur Harry Potter."

Lucius soupira. "Mon Lord, croyez moi, si je le pouvais, j'envelopperais ce petit connard dans sur papier cadeau pour vous l'offrir. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est là, et ils me renverraient directement rôtir à Azkaban si quoi que se soit lui arrivait."

Voldemort parut déçu. "Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas juste - "

"Non."

"Peut-être que si je - "

"Non."

"Et si - "

"Non."

"Oh, très bien." Le Lord noir semblait bouder.

"Je vous donnerais Potter, mon seigneur, même si cela voulais dire que je doive aller à Azkaban pour vous," Dit Queudever d'une voix douce et veloutée. Lucius lui jeta un nouveau regard méchant. Queudever poussa un petit cri de peur et partie se cacher dans un coin.

Voldemort sirota le reste de son thé, puis posa la table. "Et bien, je suppose que si je ne peux pas avoir Potter, je ferais tout aussi bien de partir." Il saisit son sac pour homme et se tourna pour partir, puis s'arrêta.

"Lucius,"commença-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse, son regard parcourant le corps de Lucius Malfoy de haut en bas, "Est-ce que ce sont..._des éclaires_ sur ton pyjamas?"

Lucius réfléchit rapidement.

"Hum, non, bien sur que non. Ce sont des blessures profondes. C'est ça. Des blessures profondes qui saigne du sang en or. Le pur sang d'or des innocents."

"Vraiment?"Demanda Lord Voldemort assez intrigué. "Du sang d'or, hein? Et bien, ça c'est intelligent." Il tendit la main vers le tissu. "Puis-je?"

"Oh, hum, bien sur,"Dit Lucius, et Lord Voldemort tâta le tissus entre ses longs doigts blancs.

"Je me disais qu'il était plutôt beau. Est-il en soie?" demanda-t-il, et Lucius hocha la tête.

"En fait, oui. 100, importé d'Italie." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air pensif.

"Tu sais, je crois que j'en voudrait un. Queuedever! Apporte moi, un de ses sensationnels pyjama! Et un kimono assortit!" Il se retourna vers Lucius. "Où as-tu dis que tu les avait eu déjà?"

Lucius fit un petit sourire. Pas la moindre chance pour qu'il dise à Lord Voldemort que le pyjama venait du catalogue du fan club d'Harry Potter. "Hum, en fait, votre seigneurie, pourquoi est-ce que je ne les achèterais pas pour vous? Ça serait comme un deuxième cadeau de Noël."

"Oh, Lucius, tu es trop bon, tu n'as pas à faire ça!"

"Non vraiment, j'insiste."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait presque rayonnant. "Et bien, merci. C'est merveilleux. Tout simplement merveilleux. Tu es mon serviteur préféré, tu sais ça?"

Il se tourna. "Queuedever! Allons-y!" Et là dessus le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta le bureau de Lucius.

Queuedever traînant dernière lui, semblant déçut, et sa voix boudeuse parvint au oreille de Lucius tandis qu'il partait.

"Je croyais que _J'_étais son serviteur préféré."

Lucius soupira, et après un dernier mouvement de tête sur l'incroyable folie de sa vie, il monta pour essayer de dormir un peu avant le grand jour qui avait lieu demain.

Bonjours à tous, juste deux petites annonces avant de faire une rapide répondre aux reviews. Tout d'abord, le chapitre suivant sera l'avant dernier, et vous trouverez dans ma bio le lien vers le livejournal de jennavere ( j'espère que ça a marché) sur lequel se trouve des fanarts pour le dragon apprivoisé ( Dragon tamer en anglais). Veela enigma et Batman. Allez y ils sont vraiment beau.

Maintenant... les reviews!

**Lunenoire** : Merci,je suis contente de voir que ça continue à te plaire

**Ornaluca** : Que de compliment, j'en suis toute rouge… merci

**la-shinegami** : Contente que ça t'ait plus, oui c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas poster, mais je suis de retour, et normalement pour de bon!

**Kaphey** : Bonjour, non, je n'ai pas vu le film ' crazy' mais j'avoue j'aurai bien voulu, je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire t'ai plu, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour la suite…

**Vert émeraude** : Coucou miss, je suis tout à fais d'accord, Jennavere à un humour excellent, et le passage de la réunion mangemorte est l'un de mes préférés du chapitre aussi…( dans ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs le Lucius/Voldy/ Peter de la fin, jel'adore!)

**Dawn456** : Et oui, tu avais raison la punition de Lucius n'a pas été comme il le voulait... mais tellement plus agréable!

**Lulucyfair** : Tu as pleuré de rire ? Ma fois j'en suis ravie, j'espère que la suite t'a elle aussi plus…

**Minerve**: et oui, elles sont plus sympas qu'on pourrait le croire les réunions de mangemort, c'est vrai qu'après ça c'est assez drôle d'imaginer la bataille finale. Lucius n'est pas contre l'homosexualité, il est juste contre l'homosexualité de son fils, il y a une grande différence! D'ailleurs Dray n'est pas Homo, il "expérimente" c'est pas pareil! Lol bisous

**Sahada** : Noonnnn j'ai pas bu, mais peut-être que jenna oui, je sais pas, en tout cas je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait tout autant.

**Vat** : Je crois voir que la fic t'a plû ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! pour ce qui est de la traduction, il est vrai que parfois, les jeux de mot ne sont pas possible en français alors je magouille un peu pour que ça passe, j'espère que ça n'en atténue pas le sens, enfin merci a toi pour ta review.

**Alimencb54** : Merci, et la suite tu viens de l'avoir…

**Serpentis-draco** : Merci, je suis contente que cela t'ait plût

**Farahon** : Un truc entre Lucius et James, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as donne cette idée ? lol pour ce qui est de Lucius, t'inquit' il va bientôt trouver quelque chose qui remplace l'alcool.

**Zaika** : Ou la la je crois bien que ça t'as fais rire, j'espère que la suite à eu la même effet… Bye

**Loryah** : Hello, alors comme ça toi aussi tu t'es mise à traduire ? C'est quoi cette fic plus longue que t'a donné envie la traduire (je suis curieuse, et je ne crache jamais sur un nouvelle bonne fic!). C'est vrai que traduire c'est beaucoup de travail, mais c'est tout de même plus simple que d'écrire (j'ai un retard monstre dans ce que j'écris, d'ailleurs faut que je m'y remette… ) Quand au prochain chapitre de Veela Enigma, il est déjà arrivé, et le suivant sera là la semaine prochaine… bye la miss!

**Sinwen Periedhel** : ça c'est un pseudo ! Contente de voir que cette folle histoire t'as fais rire, j'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi.

**Jessy** : et oui, ils sont fous ces Malfoys !

**Crackos** : merci beaucoup, savoir qu'elle te plait toujours me fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir, ça redonne du Pep's pour finir de traduire…

**Lemoncurd** : frustrée de ne pas avoir eu le streap-tease ? Comme je te comprend, surtout qu'ils ont eu l'air de bien s'amuser tout les deux… bye

**Adri** : comme tu vois c'est arrivé plus vite (en même temps aurais-je pu faire pire que deux moi d'attente ? j'ai des doutes..) si tu veux voir Draco dans toute ses tenus, il y a un fan art dans le livejournal de Jennavere, et il est superbe, il y a le lien dans ma bio (je ne sais si le lien marche j'ai un peu de mal à les faire). Ciao!

**Boobagump** : comme je te comprends! J'étais exactement dans la même état, lorsque j'ai lui cette histoire, jennavere est vraiment trop forte ! Merci de ta review.

**Vif d'or** : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujour…

**tchaye** : ouf tu t'es ressuscitée heureusement vu que la fin de cette folle histoire arrive doucement..

Lil'ly : merci de ta review

Lovely A : coucou miss, je suis moi aussi contente de recommencer à poster, ça fait du bien. Alors tu as eu le temps de finir ton livre je suppose ? kissous miss

Narcotic merci beaucoup, et le nouveau chapitre tu viens de le terminer, t'as-t-il plu ?

Oxaline : salut la miss ! Je suis moi aussi contente d'être de retour, vous m'avez manqué, contente que ça te plaise, kiss miss…

Xs Malfoy : merci, je suis ravie d voir que ça te plaise, bisous..

Kaorulabelle : merci, la miss, et bisous..

OoOoO

Ça y est c'est fini pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à dans quinze jours, bisous à tous!


	28. la fête

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Le Dragon Apprivoisé

_DT 27: La Fête, _

_Première Partie: Le joli bleu du Punch_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla joyeusement blotti dans les bras de Draco, le tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil dans la pièce, décida qu'il était trop tôt pour se réveiller, et referma les yeux.

Mais c'était trop tard, Draco avait remarqué qu'il était éveillé.

"Harry réveille toi," dit il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. "On a des tonnes de choses à faire pour ma fête aujourd'hui."

"Mmrph," fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

"Honnêtement, comment as tu fait pour sauver tant de fois le monde en étant un tel flemmard?" demanda Draco avec éloquence, mais il arrêta d'essayer de réveiller Harry. Après un instant, il parla. "Tu sais Harry, maintenant que j'y pense,"Dit Draco d'une voix qui se voulait importante et qui fit ouvrit les yeux à Harry, quoique à contre coeur. "À partir de demain, j'aurai dix-sept ans."

"Uh-huh," Dit Harry, décidant que Draco allait commencer à babiller sur lui-même, et aussi mignon que cela soit à chaque fois, à l'instant présent dormir lui semblait nettement plus attrayant. Il referma les yeux.

"Je vais être majeur," continua Draco. "Je vais être un homme."

"C'est génial, Draco," marmonna Harry endormi, enfouissant son nez contre le blond.

"Oui, ça l'est," Dit Draco pensif, l'une de ses mains jouant distraitement avec les cheveux d'Harry. "Toi, de l'autre côté, tu seras toujours un garçon."

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grands. "De quoi tu parles?"

"Je suis juste en train de dire," Dit innocemment Draco, "Que demain aux yeux du monde sorcier, je vais être un homme. Et que toi – et bien tu seras encore un garçon."

"Et alors?" Dit Harry en baillant, et se demandant paresseusement ce que Yoda avait fait pour le petit déjeuner.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis un homme, et que toi tu es juste un garçon donc certaines choses vont devoir changer."

"Comme tu veux, mon mignon," marmonna Harry, et Draco lui grogna presque dessus.

"Là, tu vois! Comme toute cette idée de "mignon" que tu as de moi. C'est une totale idiotie. Ça va devoir s'arrêter."

"Mais tu _es_ mignon," protesta Harry en enroulant ses bras autour de son petit ami. "Câlin aussi," ajouta-t-il en frottant son nez contre la peau douce de la joue de Draco.

"C'est exactement ce dont je te parle," Dit Draco qui semblait hautement vexé. "Tu ne peux pas dire que je suis mignon. Ou câlin. Cela manque complètement de dignité et je ne l'accepterais pas."

"Draco, tu es un idiot," dit Harry, amusé.

"Ferme là. Je suis l'homme dans cette relation, et je dicte les règles."

"_Tu es_ l'homme de cette relation? Quand est-ce que _cela_ est arrivé?"

"Quand je suis devenu un homme aux yeux du monde sorcier. Oh, autre chose. Puisque je suis maintenant officiellement l'homme de notre relation, je serais au dessus 90 du temps."

"Ouais. D'accord. _Ça n'arrivera pas_."

"Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, petit garçon. Respecte tes aînés."

"Sept mois font difficilement de toi mon _aîné_, Draco" fit remarquer Harry en s'asseyant.

"Oh, et assez avec cette histoire de 'Draco'. Pour toi, je serais à présent Mr. Malfoy."

Harry le regarda, incrédule. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"C'est ça," Dit Draco fier de lui. "C'est comme ça que les enfants s'adressent aux adultes."

"_Draco_," dit Harry en insistant sur le prénom du blond. "Si tu ne fermes pas ta stupide petite bouche, je vais t'attacher et faire pleins de vilaines choses à ton petit corps sans défense."

"Je ne pense pas que j'apprécie ton comportement," dit Draco d'un ton plein de morve. "Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mr. Malfoy."

Harry soupira. "Bien. Alors juste aujourd'hui, puisque c'est ton anniversaire, je vais t'appeler Mr. Malfoy. Ou comme tu le voudras."

"Vraiment?" Dit Draco, excité. "Ok, ce sera Mr. Malfoy. Oh non, attends. Que penses-tu de Lord Malfoy? Ça sonne bien...ou Maître Malfoy. Oooh, oui. Maître Malfoy. J'aime le son que ça a. Humm...mais peut-être juste Monsieur...ça alors que c'est dure..."

"Lequel, alors?" demanda Harry indifférent en sortant sa baguette de la table de nuit pendant que Draco babillait s'excitation.

Draco réfléchit un moment, puis dit de manière décidée, "Maître Malfoy."

"Très bien alors, Maître Malfoy," dit innocemment Harry. "J'espère que vous aimez la soie."

"La soie? Qu'est-ce que la soie a à voir avec - "

La réponse de Draco fut coupée par des petites cordes de soie qui sortaient de la baguette d'Harry et qui s'enroulèrent toutes seules autour des poignets de Draco l'attachant à la tête de lit.

Draco se tortilla et cria, mais les liens le maintenaient fermement. Il se tourna et fixa Harry méchamment. "Sale connard! Tu m'avais promis de faire tout ce que je voudrais!"

"Non, je crois t'avoir promis de t'_appeler_ comme tu le voudrais, Maître Malfoy," Harry se retourna avec le sourire. Il monta sur un Draco qui s'agitait, et se lécha lascivement les lèvres. "C'est l'heure de toutes les vilaines choses que je t'avais promis. Et juste pour prouver que j'ai raison, je vais être dessus."

Bien sur, après ce petit tour, Draco voulut naturellement se venger. Et Draco eut sa vengeance sur Harry à l'heure du thé, de manière la plus détournée possible, très Serpentarde.

"Maman, je pensais," commença Draco, alors que les trois Malfoys et Harry mangeaient des sandwiches sans la croûte et des scones.

"Oui, chéri? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Narcissa qui buvait son thé tout en parcourant la liste des amuse-gueules pour la fête.

"Et bien je suis un peu inquiet pour Harry et Papa."

Là, Harry et Lucius levèrent tous deux la tête à la vitesse d'un éclaire. C'était impossible que ce soit un bon présage.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes, mon beau?" demanda Narcissa, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux.

"Je suis inquiet parce qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien," Dit Draco d'une voix plaintive. "Je veux dire, Harry pense que Papa est un homo refoulé, et Papa veut tuer Harry."

Harry et Lucius ouvrirent la bouche pour argumenter, puis les refermèrent. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas argumenter contre ça.

"Je ne peux plus le supporter, Maman. Je les aime tout les deux, et je voudrais qu'ils s'entendent bien. Penses-tu que peut-être, Père et Harry pourraient passer du temps ensemble cette après-midi au lieu de nous aider à préparer la fête?"

Lucius et Harry échangèrent un regard horrifié.

"Quelle excellente idée, Draco!" dit Narcissa qui rayonnait en regardant son fils. "Je vais arranger tout ça avec Yoda pour qu'il mette quelques rafraîchissements et des jeux de sociétés dans le bureau de Lucius."

"Attendez, non, ça n'est pas nécessaire," s'écria rapidement Harry en se tournant vers Narcissa. "Mme. Malfoy, on n'en a pas besoin. On s'entend parfaitement bien. N'est-ce pas, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh oui," répondit à la hâte Lucius. "Je l'aime ce garçon. Il est comme un second fils pour moi. Un second fils sans lapin et avec de très beaux cheveux."

"Exactement,"dit Harry en montrant son accord. "Et Mr. Malfoy est comme le père que je n'est jamais eu, sauf qu'il est blond et un peu gay."

"Attention à ce que tu dis, jeune homme!" dit Lucius en se tournant vers Harry. " Ou tu vas avoir tout un monde de problème!"

"Oh, j'ai si peur, Lucius. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me frapper avec votre sac à main?"

"C'est un SAC POUR HOMME, merde alors! Et si je peux ajouter, j'ai été OBLIGER d'en acheter un pour mon uniforme de Mangemort! Je ne porte pas cette chose par CHOIX!"

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Maman?" chuchota Draco, tandis que Harry et Lucius continuaient leur prise de bec.

"Oui, je le vois, mon cœur. Oui, je vais le faire."

Juste un peu plus tard, Harry se tenait dans le bureau de Lucius et inspectait le pièce des étagères et des étagères de livres, de grands et confortables meubles, une énorme cheminée. Joli bureau, quoique la table ronde sur laquelle se trouvait des jeux de société fit pousser un soupire à Harry.

Lucius et lui prirent chacun une chaise à la table, résignés à leur sort. Harry saisit les cartes.

"Une bataille explosive? A moins que vous ne vouliez pas risquer d'abîmer votre manucure, bien sur."

Lucius lui jeta un regard cinglant. "Très spirituel. Donne juste ces putains de cartes."

Harry distribua les cartes, et inspecta Lucius par-dessus ses mains. Il attendit que le blond ait saisi son verre et prit une gorgée de Cognac.

Tiens, j'ai encore couché avec votre fils ce matin."

Lucius cracha son Cognac sur toute la table.

"POTTER!" s'étouffa-t-il. Harry lui fit un petit sourire diabolique.

"C'était incroyable. Je l'ai attaché au montant du lit et je l'ai pris comme un fou. Et wow, ce coquin peut faire un boucan."

Lucius jeta à Harry son regard de Mangemort Malfoy le plus terrible. "J'étais tout à faire heureux en prétendant que Draco et vous aviez un relation complètement platonique,_ merci beaucoup_, alors ça ne vous ennuierai pas trop de s'il vous plait rester _calme_?"

"Comment pourrais-je rester calme avec quelque chose d'aussi bon. J'espère que vous réaliser que je suis vraiment fou de votre fils. J'ai un faible pour les blonds, vous le saviez," Harry se finit par un petit clin d'oeil.

"Voulez vous vous comporter correctement?"Claqua Lucius.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je le devrais."

"Parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez oublier, je suis actuellement votre tuteur! Je peux vous punir si je le veux."

"Peut-être que je veux que vous me punissiez. En fait ça a même l'air assez excitant."

"Vous marchez un terrain miner, jeune homme!"

"Ooo, autoritaire. J'aime ça. Est-ce que vous êtes aussi autoritaire dans un lit?"

"Potter, si vous ne la fermer pas," dit Lucius irrité, "Je vais encore devoir vous punir dans votre chambre."

"Oh non," Dit Harry d'un ton mélodramatique, en mettant la main sur sa poitrine. "Pas _punit…_ je suppose maintenant je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire que de m'envoyer en l'air avec votre fils encore et encore, et en - "

"Bonne remarque. Peut-être que ça ôterait ce sourire insolent de votre visage si je vous retournais sur mes genoux. Qu'et-ce que vous penser de ça?"

"Je dirais, "oh ouais Papa, donne en moi, j'aime quand c'est brutal vilain petit lapin."

"Je disais ça en tant que punition, pas comme quelque chose de sexuelle, crétin de gamin!"

"Oh c'est que _tout_ prend une connotation sexuelle venant de vous, cowboy. Allez, punissez moi, Lucius. J'ai été un méchant petit garçon."

"Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça Potter, ou tu vas te retrouver enchaîner dans un des cachots."

"Oh, Vous êtes dans la servitude, n'est-ce pas? Je vois d'où Draco tient ça."

"Écoute moi, petit morveux arrogant, si tu ne fermes pas ta putain de bouche, je vais te bâillonner!"

"Spécial, Lucius. _Très_ spécial."

"Aaarrgh!"

Quatre parties de bataille explosive, Trois verres de vodka, deux heures plus tard et un Lucius très irrité plus tard, et ils furent autorisé à partir. Étonnamment, Harry était toujours vivant, bien qu'il eut reçut des menaces incroyablement créatives qui le laissèrent à moitié effrayé d'être capturé par des Mangemorts, et à moitié compréhensif envers ce que son père avait pu voir en Lucius.

Harry et Draco étaient dans la chambre de Draco, et préparaient pour la fête.

"Tu es un horrible morveux, j'espère que tu le sais?"fit remarqué Harry tandis qu'il regardait Draco s'apprêter. "M'enfermer dans le bureau avec ton père était bas, même pour toi."

"Vraiment, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu espérerais? Que je te laisserais m'attacher et me prendre sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences? C'est comme si tu pensais sortir avec un Poufsouffle," Draco se retourna après avoir posé la touche final sur ses cheveux. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air bien?"

Harry le regarda bien. Draco portait un pantalon de costume noir, un pull moulant gris, et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, comme Harry les aimait. _Humm_. "Oui. Putain tu as l'air parfait. Maintenant, sortons de là avant que je ne te saute dessus. Ton père m'a donné quelques idées assez étonnantes."

Draco fit une tête…. "Mon père a fait _quoi_? Yeurk, c'est dégoûtant. Maintenant, allons y."

Et Harry et lui commencèrent à descendre.

L'heure de la fête était arrivée.

Actuellement, on pouvait dire qu'un Malfoy qui devient majeur, n'est pas un événement ordinaire. C'est un événement qui mérite une fête au proportion épique; une fête où tout est permis, et, Draco et Narcissa avaient prévus que celle-ci ira dans le livre des records comme étant celle "A NE PAS MANQUER". En effet, la liste des invités se comptaient en plusieurs centaines de personnes, et les reporteurs de _La Gazette des Sorciers, Sorcière Hebdo, le Mauvais Sorciers de la semaine_, _Le vilain Sorciers_, et d'autres encore étaient dans le hall pour couvrir l'événement.

Sorciers et sorcières apparaissaient et arrivaient par portoloin par douzaines. Les camarades de Poudlard d'Harry et Draco arrivèrent ainsi que plusieurs personnes clés du Ministère de la Magie, quelques s'uns des "partenaires de travail" de Lucius, et les Professeurs de Poudlard (Lucius se retrouva à bégayer légèrement devant Severus Snape, mais il se reprit assez vite en demandant à MacNair comment se passait son nouveau travail de coiffeur).

Grâce au gros tas d'amuse gueule mêler à la poudre destinée à aider les gens à perdre leur inhibition, et aux cocktails avec une pointe de potion aidant à faire parler les gens, la fête atteint des sommets en une heure. Les gens dansaient comme des divas dans la salle de bal, parlaient comme des fous dans le salon, et s'embrassaient secrètement dans les recoins. C'était déjà une sacrée fête, et Lucius n'avait pas encore ajouté au punch sa poudre bleue spéciale.

"OMD, Où est celui dont c'est l'anniversaire? Je suis _tellement_ excité de le prendre en photos!"

Nigel Baker, photographes en chefs pour _Le vilain Sorcier_, un magazine qui avait la particularité de prendre les photos des sorciers les plus sexy d'Europe, était venu à la soirée.

"Draco chéri, tu es vraiment de l'or pour mon appareil photo. Tu es une star, bébé. C'est ça, montre le moi bébé, montre moi ta moue boudeuse, vas-y sexy, c'est montre le moi, oh yeah!"

Nigel était actuellement en train de prendre photos après photos de Draco, qui lui posait pour le photographe très efféminé.

"Chéri, tu es le plus chaud des chats. Maintenant fait moi ton regard de tigre. Ouais, bébé, vas-y fait moi ton regard de tigre, c'est ça, tu es un prédateur, tu es dans la jungle, tu es le ROI de la jungle maintenant laisse moi voir ça!"

Harry roulait des yeux de là où il était, c'est dire debout aux côtés de Lucius et Narcissa, portant Draco Lucius Malfoy troisième du nom dans ses bras, et attendant patiemment pour la prochaine photographie, de la gazette des sorciers, qui voulait une photo de "famille". Il détestait la célébrité, mais Draco était rongé par elle.

"Comment tu me veux ensuite?" S'écria Draco. "Tu veux que je prenne mon lapin pour les prochains tirages?"

"Monstrueusement gay," Soufflèrent Harry et Lucius à l'unisson. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se jeter un coup d'œil méchant avant de se retourner vers Draco.

"Non, chéri, j'ai une autre idée," Dit Nigel en changeant d'appareille. "Apporter les mannequins!"

Et au signal cinq jeunes hommes sexy, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un caleçon noir, s'avancèrent. Harry jeta un bon coup d'œil aux muscles et à la peauxdoucement bronzée du mannequin de vingt et quelques années, et déglutie faiblement. Il n'avait que seize ans, n'était pas bronzé et portait un petit lapin.

"Je ne serais pas jaloux," dit Harry sous sa barbe. "Je ne serai _pas _jaloux..."

Lucius l'entendit chuchoter, et fut surpris de sentir un pincement de sympathie dans sa poitrine. Il s'en débarrassa à la hâte. Ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir désoler pour Potter. C'était le moment de se sentir désolé pour lui même. Son fils était sur le point d'être étaler à la Une du_ Le vilain Sorciers_ entouré par des hommes presque nus. Un cauchemar pour quelqu'un dans le placard, si jamais il y avait eu quelqu'un dans ce cas là.

Quoiqu'il doive admettre qu'il y avait une part de lui qui n'aurait pas été gêné d'échanger sa place avec celle de son fils à cet instant. Une part de lui située quelque part entre son nombril et ses genoux.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco était extatique.

"Joyeux anniversaire moi," Dit il, et la foule éclata de rire. "Salut les gars."

"Salut à toi aussi," Répliqua un mannequin grand et aux cheveux blond foncés.

"Oh, il est mignon," dit un autre. Ce mannequin, qui vu de loin ressemblait à Usher. "Je vas aimer être pris en photo avec lui."

"Mumm, oui. Blond naturel. Très excitant," Dit celui avec le plus d'abdos, des cheveux d'un noir jais et des yeux bleus, et un accent clairement Américain. "Nigel, bébé, est-ce qu'il peut s'asseoir sur mes genoux pendant la prise?"

"Ooh, moi aussi je le veux!" Dit un grand brun avec de grands yeux bruns.

A côté de Lucius, Harry serrait les dents. "Je ne serais PAS jaloux...Je ne SERAIS PAS JALOUX..."

"Allons les gars, ne vous presser pas contre le pauvre Draco," les gronda gentiment Nigel, en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

"C'est vrai, j'en ai assez pour tout le monde," Dit Draco en flirtant. Nigel les plaça de manière à ce que Draco soit assis sur les genoux du mannequin aux cheveux bruns, et que les quatre autres prennent la pose autour.

"Pas...jaloux...PAS...JALOUX..." dit Harry, en plissant les yeux de manière à ne pas regarder son petit ami si à l'aise sur les genoux d'un autre homme.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà eu ta fessée d'anniversaire?" demanda le mannequin brun à l'accent américain à Draco, qui hausa un sourcil.

"Pas encore," dit il en ronronnant sur les genoux du mannequin. "Est-ce une proposition ? Parce que j'ai été _vraiment _vilain."

La foule, qui observait, ricana, mais regarder Draco flirter était trop dure pour Harry. Sans un mot, il tendit DLM à Lucius et disparut dans la foule.

Après la séance, Draco trouva son Père juste au devant de la foule. Il s'avança vers lui, puis s'arrêta un instant. C'était drôle. Pendant un seconde, il avait eu l'impression que Lucius était en train de _caresser _DLM. Draco secoua la tête. Ça devait être la lumière qui lui jouait des tours.

"Hé Papa," dit il en prenant le lapin des bras de Lucius. "Où est-ce que Harry est parti?"

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour dire "Aucune idée." Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait eu _l'intention_ de dire.

"Vraiment Draco, tu n'aurais pas du flirter comme ça devant lui. Je crois que ça l'a rendu jaloux."

Draco sembla surpris, et Lucius aurait pu se botter le cul tout seul. "Pourquoi _diable _est-ce que j'ai dis ça?" Se demanda-t-il. "N'essaye pas de réparer les choses entre ton fils et Potter! Tu essayes de les séparer!"

"Jaloux? Quelle connerie, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je paris que ça l'a rendu jaloux, je sais que je l'aurais été si Harry avec flirté avec des top model. Je ferais mieux de le retrouver."Dit Draco, paraissant légèrement contrit. Il rendit DLM à sons Père. "Là, met DLM dans ma chambre, tu veux bien? Merci."

Draco partit, et Lucius soupira. Maintenant son fils et Potter vont se réconcilier, et s'enfuir un moment pour s'envoyer en l'air. Quelle connerie. Oh bien. Le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'il allait tenir DLM un peu plus longtemps.

Mais vous ne l'avez pas entendu dire à ça.

"Harry? Hé Harry!"

Harry tourna sur lui-même, avec l'intention de dire à quelque soit la personne qui venait de l'appeler de dégager.

"Écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à...oh, Charlie," dit Harry, en ravalant le reste de sa phrase en se trouvant face à face avec sa brève aventure de l'été.

"Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée," dit Charlie avec le plus grand sérieux, et Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas vu Charlie depuis la nuit qui avait précédé son départ pour Poudlard. Il avait oublié combien le sorcier était bien _bâti_.

"Et bien, tu m'as trouvé," Dit Harry, en essayant de très fort de ne pas remarquer la manière dont les muscles de Charlie remplissaient sa chemise.

Charlie rit, et Harry tenta encore plus fort de ne pas remarquer combien le son était agréable et quel beau sourire Charlie avait.

"Tu as magnifique, Harry. Mais bon rien de nouveau à ça," Dit Charlie, en souriant tandis que l'autre sorcier se colorait légèrement. "Pourquoi ne pas t'assoire avec moi sur le canapé ? On pourrait rattraper le temps perdu. Tu m'a manqué."

Harry hésita un moment. _Mauvaise idée, Harry. Très mauvaise idée. Draco ne sera pas content si il te surprend assis sur un canapé avec Charlie._

"Oh, tu veux dire le même Draco que celui qui est actuellement en train de flirter avec cinq tops models ? Ce Draco?" demanda Harry à son subconscient de manière caustique.

_Euh, oui. Ça doit être celui là. Heu. Et bien… ouais. Amuse toi bien avec Charlie._

Harry se tourna vers Charlie et sourit. "Ce serait génial, Charlie. Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Au environ de 22 heure, soit deux bonne heures après que la soirée ait commencé, Molly Weasley se trouva debout près du bol de punch à côté de Narcissa Malfoy.

"Molly, chérie! C'est simplement merveilleux de vous voir!" s'écria Narcissa, en lissant un pli invisible sur sa robe de soie.

"Narcissa! Oh, je suis ravie de vous voir aussi,"répliqua Molly, en prenant une gorgé de Punch. "Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois où Arthur a essayé de traîner Lucius en justice."

"Et bien c'est tout simplement une honte!" dit Narcissa, en sirotant un peu de champagne. "Nous devrions vraiment nous voir plus souvent. C'est charmant que vous soyez là. Et vous avez amené tous vos adorables enfants avec vous! Je n'ai jamais assez de petites têtes rousses autour de moi, vous savez. C'est divin."

Molly rayonnait. " C'est très gentil de ta part Narcissa. Les avez-vous tous rencontré?"

"Je crois bien, sauf le plus âgé. Quel est son nom déjà?"

"Bill. Il travaillait en Egypte pour Gringotts, mais il est là ce soir. En fait - Bill? Bill! Viens par là! Viens que je te présente une de mes amies!"

Un homme, grand, musclé avec de long cheveux roux attachés dans le dos en queue de cheval, bottes en peau de dragon et un crochet de en guise de boucle d'oreille, quitta la piste de danse et s'avança vers sa mère.

"Salut Maman," dit il d'un ton désinvolte, "Qui veux-tu me présenter?"Molly se tourna vers Narcissa, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés. "Narcissa, voici mon fils aîné, Bill. Bill, voici Madame Mrs. Malfoy."

Les yeux de Narcissa et Bill se bloquèrent l"un dans l'autre, et le monde sembla s'arrêter un moment.

Finalement, Narcissa secoua sa tête. "Bill, vous avez dis?" dit elle à Molly, paraissant légèrement à bout de souffle.

"Oui." Dit Molly qui semblait très fière. "Il a 25 ans."

"Vraiment," Dit Narcissa, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Bill. "Quel bel age."

"Merci," Dit gracieusement Bill. "Je suppose que c'est le même que le votre?" Il semblait incapable de regarder ailleurs qu'en direction de Narcissa.

Narcissa sourit à Bill, et ce sourire était entre la timidité et l'innocence.

"C'est très bien," dit elle en tendant sa main. "Narcissa Malfoy, mais je vous en pris, appelez moi Narcissa."

"Bill Weasley", Dit Bill d'un ton suave, en prenant la main de Narcissa pour l'embrasser. "Mais, je vous en pris, appelez moi comme vous le souhaitez."

"Et bien on dirait que vous vous entendez bien tout les deux,"Dit Molly, qui ne remarqua pas que Narcissa Malfoy regardait son fils aîné comme un affamé devant un festin et que Bill la regardait de même. "Et maintenant, si nous allions danser encore un peu?"

"Allez-y, Molly," Dit aimablement Narcissa. "J'étais sur le point de proposer à Bill de lui faire visiter le Manoir."

"Quelle offre généreuse," Dit Bill, en le tendant son bras. "J'adorerai voir votre maison."

"Par ici, alors," Dit Narcissa en prenant le bras de Bill et en le guidant vers le salon. "Je veux vous monter combien les chambres à coucher sont grandes et belles," Dit la voix de Narcissa en s'éloignant.

Molly les regarda partir en souriant. N'était-ce pas un monde merveilleux, quand les Malfoys et les Weasleys pouvaient mettre leurs différences de côté pour être amis?

Amis, en effet.

"Et donc au départ tout était une imposture, pour que Malfoy n'ait pas à épouser la fille Parkinson?" Demanda Charlie, incrédule. Harry sourit.

"Oh ouais. Et on avait tout les deux envie l'un de l'autre, alors on profitait de chaque opportunité qu"on avait pour s'embrasser disant qu'on faisait semblant, que ça faisait juste partie du rôle. Dieu que nous étions idiots," dit Harry d'un ton caressant. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Charlie, en dépit de son comportement de dragueur, était vraiment quelqu'un de loyal, et pas du tout du genre à faire des avances au petit ami de quelqu'un d'autre. A la place il avait amené la conversation sur Harry et Draco, et faisait cracher à Harry tous les détails bien juteux sur leur relation.

Ils discutèrent et sirotèrent leur verre sur le canapé. Charlie parla avec passion de ses dragons, et félicita Harry d'avoir réussit à apprivoiser le dragon le plus impressionnant qu'il eut jamais vu (c'est à dire Draco bien sur).

"Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'ai déjà _apprivoisé_," Dit Harry pensif. "Mais je m'amuse bien à essayé. Surtout quand il y a des menottes dans l'histoire."

Le couple rit à cette idée, tout deux trop heureux et distrait pour remarquer la paire d'yeux gris qui suivait chacun de leur mouvement.

Après avoir discuté avec Charlie, Harry trouva Ron et Hermione et d'autres amis de Gryffondor, et ils discutèrent pendant un moment de leurs vacances.

Au environ de 23 heures Harry entendit une voix résonné dans la salle de bal principal, provenant de la scène de fortune qui avait été installé pour le karaoké.

"Tout le monde, est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait?"

La voix à criarde à l'accent irlandais traînant de Seamus retentit par-dessus la foule grâce à un sortilège de _sonorous_, et tout le monde se tourna vers Blaise et lui, qui étaient sur le devant de la scène.

"D'après toi que veut Seamus?" demanda doucement Harry à Hermione, qui haussa les épaules.

"Nous voudrions vous présenter à tous," dit joyeusement Seamus en s'adressant à la large foule qui s'était réunit devant la scène, "Les nouveaux articles disponible à la vente dans la catalogue du FCHP!"

"Oh non, pas encore ça," Gémit Harry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, puis je vous présenté la nouvelle ligne de vêtement de Quidditsh pour les fan d'Harry Potter!"

Et la dessus, Blaise et Seamus arrachèrent leurs vestes d'un geste dramatique pour révéler le T-shirt dessous.

Le tout petit T-shirt rose vif sur lequel était écris _Chaudz Harryz _.

La foule applaudit.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu." Dit Harry, en clignant des yeux. "Blaise, Seamus, qu'est-ce que vou - "

"Voici le nouvel article du catalogue du Fan Club Harry Potter!"Dit Seamus avec enthousiasme sous les encouragements de la foule. "Le cerveau de cette ligne de vêtement est notre très brillant Blaise Zabini!"

"Merci Seamus," Dit Blaise modestement. "Je les ai dessiné avec les matchs de Quidditch en tête,"expliqua-t-il aux visages impatients qui regardaient les T-shirt. "Qu'importe l'équipe avec laquelle Harry va éventuellement signer, nous pourront nous assoire dans les gradins et porter ces T-shirts, et tout le monde saura que nous sommes les plus grands fans d'Harry – pas n'importe quel fan de Quidditch, mais tout spécialement fan de Harry Potter joueur de Quidditch. Nous sommes _Chaudz Harryz _!"

"OMG, c'est siiiii mignon!"S'écrièrent en cœur Lavender et Parvati.

"Je _dois_ en avoir un,"Dit Colin d'un ton catégorique.

"Mais..." commença Harry. Il était complètement ignoré.

"Je vais en prendre trois!" cria Hannah Abbot. "Et je vais porter les miens pendant les matches de Quidditch à Poudlard aussi!"

"Bonne idée, Hannah! Moi aussi je veux un de ces T-shirts! Je veux être l'une des _Chaudz_ _Harryz_!" s'écria Susan Bones.

"Il y a des tailles pour les animaux?"

"_Hermione_," Siffla Harry. "Ne les encourage pas!"

"Oui il y a en a, Granger," dit Blaise, en feuilletant son bloc-notes. "D'accord tout le monde, ne poussez pas. Je peux prendre toutes vos commandes et vous les envoyer par hiboux avant le prochain match d'Harry. Alors, qui veut être _Chaudz Harryz_?"

Harry avait attrapé le bras de Ron juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne la queue.

Au alentour de 23Heure, environ 15 minutes avant l'heure prévu pour pimenté le punch, Lucius commença à avancer vers les cuisines. Il se faufila à travers la foule et était sur le point de tourner vers le hall quand il remarqua un grand groupe d'étudiant applaudissant et riant autour de d'Harry et Yoda, qui semblait avoir mis en scène une sorte de spectacle. Intrigué, Lucius s'avança de quelques pas pour écouter ce qui se passait.

"Je serais un grand guerrier un jour," dit Harry d'une voix légèrement geignarde.

"Oooh, grand guerrier!" Dit Yoda, en secouant la tête. "Les guerres ne rendre grand personne!"

Le groupe d'enfant éclata de rire.

"C'est brillant!" Dit Hermione, en pouffait de rire de manière incontrôlable.

"Oh min Dieu, c'est la chose la plus drôle que je n'ai jamais vu," Dit Dean Thomas en essuyant ses yeux.

"Un autre, Harry!" le pria Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Ok," Dit Harry, souriant. "Prêt Yoda?"

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête.

"Mais Maître Yoda,"dit Harry d'une voix plaintive qui rappelait celle de Luke Skywalker. "J'ai essayé si _dure_."

"Non," Dit Yoda, en levant sa main. "Pas essayer. Faire ou ne pas faire, essayer il n'y a pas."

La foule éclata de rire, et l'encouragea.

"Encore, encore!"

Lucius secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais les enfants né chez les moldus.

Jamais.

Au environ de 23:15, un nouveau bol de punch bleu fut posé sur chaque table. Lucius avait bien fait attention à le marquer comme "très fort – à boire avec prudence," parce qu'il savait que le meilleur moyen de faire faire quelque chose à quelqu'un était de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

La foule commença immédiatement à sauter sur le punch. Lucius regarda caché dans l'ombre tandis qu'un à un les invités prenaient de la concoction bleu vif. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 11:20pm. Les drogues hallucinogène devraient faire effet dans à peu prés dix minutes, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour arrêter Draco et Pansy et les attirer dans la chambre de Draco.

Il essaya très, très difficilement d'ignorer le fait que sa main tremblait lorsqu'il regarda sa montre.

Se sentant un peu mal parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis à présent près de deux heures, Harry commença à le chercher. Ne voyant pas le vif choc des cheveux d'un blond presque au alentour de la salle de bal, il se dirigea vers le salon

Espionnant Ron qui campait à coté du nouveau punch "extra fort" punch, il avança vers son ami. "Ron, as-tu vu Draco?" demanda-t-il en se servant lui-même un verre de la concoction bleu dont il prit une gorgée. Ron hoqueta.

"Il y a environ quatre Draco dans le coin là bas," dit il en montrant d'un doigt mal assuré. "Qui parle avec quatre Oliver".

"Quoi?" dit Harry, en se tournant si rapidement qu'il projeta le vers de punch hors des mains de Ron. Il avait raison; Draco était en effet debout, dans un petit coin, en train de parler avec nul autre qu'Olivier Wood. Tandis qu'Harry regardait, Draco sourit à Olivier mit une main sur son bras.

Ça suffisait. Toute la jalousie qu'Harry avait ressenti un peu plus tôt revint au galop, et plus encore. Il partit sans dire au revoir à Ron, faisant son chemin à travers la foule sur la piste de danse, avec l'intention de réarranger le beau visage d' Olivier Wood.

Il était sur le point d'atteindre le couple, quand Olivier remarqua qu'il arrivait.

"Oh, hé Harry, Je pensais justement que je voulais te dire bonjour - "

Harry s'étira et lui mit un coup de poing directement dans l'oeil. Olivier tomba sur le sol.

"Harry! Putain, pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça?"Siffla Draco, en baissant les yeux vers Olivier.

"Oh, ne comment ce _même à jouer à ça _avec pas avec moi, Malfoy," Grogna Harry et fléchissant son poignet. "Est-ce que tu as l'intention de flirter avec tous les mâle de la pièce ce soir?"

Draco roula des yeux. "Putain, Potter. Nous ne flirtions pas, on ne faisait que parler!"

"Que parler," grogna Harry. "Et tu touches les bras de tous les gars avec qui tu ne fais "que parler" "

"Ne sois pas bête," claqua Draco. "Il ne flirtait pas, moi non plus, mais même si on l'avait fait, ce n'était pas une excuse! Je t'ai vu avec Charlie en train de flirter, connard, et tu ne m'as pas vu lui mettre un œil au beurre noir!"

"Oh, alors maintenant, tu m'accuses _moi_ de flirter? Tu es carrément incroyable parfois. Juste pour ton information, il n'y avait aucun flirt entre Charlie et moi, ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire de toi et ces cinq top models!"

"Oh, mon oeil," gémit Olivier depuis le sol. Harry et Draco l'ignorèrent.

"Je le _savais_! Tu étais jaloux d ces mannequins, n'est-ce pas? "

"Bien sure que je l'étais!" claqua Harry. " Honnêtement Draco, est-ce que tu dois vraiment flirter de manière foutue évidente?"

"Quelle affaire! C'était juste un jeu anodin, Harry. Je ne suis pas jaloux comme ça avec ton stupide fan club."

"Si tu l'es! Tu es _follement_ jaloux! Rappelle toi ces filles qui m'ont trouvé lorsque tu m'as attaché à cette chaise dans la salle de classe? Tu as faillis leur jeter un sort et tu leur as donné un _mois _de détention!"

"D'où diable est-ce que tu dis que _je_ suis follement jaloux?" Demanda Draco avec colère. "C'est toi qui a ressentit le besoin d'affirmer ton droit de propriété en mettant un coup de poing dans l'œil à un homme innocent!"

"En parlant d'homme innocent, mon œil me fait vraiment mal, tu sais," dit piteusement Olivier qui était toujours allongé sur le sol.

"C'est bien, Olivier," Dit Draco, qui continuait à fixer Harry méchamment. "Écoute, tu peux essayer de changer de sujet tant que tu veux, mais le fait est que je t'ai vu avec Charlie. Vous aviez l'air très intime tout les deux sur le canapé tout à l'heure."

"Qui avait l'air très intime tous les deux sur le canapé?" demanda Charlie Weasley, qui sortait de la foule pour rejoindre le groupe.

"Quand on parle du diable," Dit Draco, le ton de sa voix était si froid qu'il aurait pu glacer de l'eau en plein juillet.

"Charlie," Dit Harry, en lançant à Draco un regard diabolique, "Draco ici présent, pense que toi et moi nous flirtions tout à l'heure. Voudrais tu s'il te plais le corriger?"

Mais l'attention de Charlie était à présent portée sur Olivier Wood, qui gémissait toujours sur le sol.

"Olivier, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" Demanda Charlie tout en tendant la main pour aider Olivier à se remettre sur pied.

"Ce stupide connard, plus communément connu comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, a décidé d'arranger mon visage pour avoir parler à Draco," Dit Olivier, regardant méchamment Harry avec son bon oeil.

En retour Harry fléchit son poing de manière menaçante. "C'est juste, Wood. La prochaine fois, va parler avec le petit ami de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oh, Harry, tu es toujours si mignon quand tu es en colère," dit tendrement Charlie. Harry laissa tomber son poing, et croisa ses bras.

"Non, je ne le suis foutrement pas," marmonna-t-il en boudant.

"Oh, et maintenant, tu fais la _moue_," dit Charlie en souriant. "Honnêtement, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi tout le monde a peur de toi. Tu es tellement mignon, que je pourrais te manger."

"Charlie, ferme la," grommela Harry, mais Draco se fâcha.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. "Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquer, je suis juste là, connard qui put le fumier de dragon. Et qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour qu'il soit clair qu'Harry est à MOI maintenant ?"

"En voilà un autre qui est mignon quand il est en colère," chuchota, tel un conspirateur Olivier à Charlie.

"Putain j'ai entendu ça," grogna Draco, mais Charlie et Olivier avaient cessés de prêter attention à Harry et Draco.

"Regarde-toi," Dit Charlie, en tendant la main pour tenter de toucher l'œil d'Olivier. "Harry a un vilain crochet du droit, d'après ce que je vois. Tu as très mal?"

Olivier fit une plus que grosse grimace, puis dit, "Oh, non, pas trop mal."

Charlie sourit; "Je paris que ça fait un mal de chien. Viens, allons te nettoyer ça. Je connais beaucoup de sortilèges de guérison qui vont te réparer ça en un clin d'oeil." Il offrit son bras à Olivier de manière bien élevé.

"Oh c'est vrai"Dit Olivier, en prenant le bras de Charlie. "Ça doit être du au fait que tu as un travail si _dangereux_."

Charlie haussa modestement les épaules "Oh tu sais. Quelques risques par-ci par-là."

"Et bien, j'adorerais en entendre parler," dit Olivier, tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avec Charlie. "Peut-être devant un Dîner?"

"Un dîner serait _charmant_. Es-tu libre demain?"

"Oui, tiens, je crois que je le suis. Et si je passais te chercher autour de sept heures? Je connais un charmant petit restaurant italien dan le Londres Moldu..."

Harry et Draco regardèrent, incrédule, leur ex-petit ami partir ensemble en planifiant leur premier rendez-vous. Enfin, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

"Je suis toujours en colère contre toi."

"Je suis toujours en colère contre _toi_."

"Bien, alors que retourne à ma fête."

"Bien, alors fait donc ça."

Et là-dessus, Harry et Draco partirent dans deux directions opposées de la salle de bal, tout deux toujours aussi en colère.

Bien évidemment, environ trois minutes après que Draco et Harry se soient séparés, vers 23:30, l'effet des drogues hallucinogènes se mit en marche et la pièce devint complètement folle.

Les gens commencèrent à parler avec les meubles, à lécher les murs, à sauter des escaliers, à aboyer comme des chiens. Des étincelles de magie commencèrent à crépiter dans les airs, et le niveau sonore atteint un niveau de décibel fracassant.

Sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes, Lucius se dirigea rapidement vers Pansy, qui montrait ses muscles impressionnant à un grand fauteuil.

"Ce sont de putains de muscles que j'ai, n'est-ce pas?" dit elle en flirtant avec la chaise. Lucius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

"Pansy!" appela-t-il, et elle se tourna vers lui. "Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

"Oooh, j'aimerai quelque chose. Quelle sorte de quelque chose? Est-ce quelque chose de féminin, est elle grande et blonde et appelé Narcissa?"

"Hum...bien sur. Pourquoi pas."

"D'accord! Pansy a de la chance ce soir!"

Et là dessus Pansy se laissa aimablement conduire par Lucius dans la chambre de Draco, là où elle fut envoyé par cheminette, après un rapide _Stupefix_.

Lucius réapparut rapidement à l'étage du dessous, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

11:37 pm.

Cheminant dans la foule, Lucius trouva Draco en train de se frotter la joue contre un petit placard style chinois dans le salon. Il s'avança rapidement vers son fils, mais seulement pour se cogner dans un garçon au cheveux couleur sable portant un Tee-shirte rose et tenant la main d'un garçon au cheveux noir.

"Regarde, un lutin ! Dit le blond en pouffant et montrant Lucius. Il avait un accent irlandais ès prononcé. "Est-ce que vous recherchez mon sortilège de chance?"

"Quoi? Non, ne sois pas ridicule," grogna Lucius. Putain de moldu et de Sang-mélé. Il attrapa Draco en bordure de la foule et le saisi par les épaules.

"Draco, viens avec moi un moment, d'accord?" dit il. Draco se contenta de sourire.

"Miaou, miaou, miaou!" dit il joyeux. "Je suis un chat!"

"Un chat. Oui. C'est magnifique, Draco. Mieux vaut un chat qu'un lapin, quoique que ce soit toujours très gay," Dit Lucius sur le ton de la conversation, tout en dirigeant son fils hors de la soirée, vers les escaliers.

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble de couloir en couloir, et ils atteignirent finalement la porte de chêne qui gardait la chambre de Draco. En donnant le mot de passe du maître de maison, celui qui ouvrait toutes les portes fermées du manoir, Lucius ouvrit la porte.

Pansy était allongé là où Lucius l'avait laissé, inconsciente sur le sol. Réalisant que l'heure était venue, Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Draco.

"Désolé fils,"dit il calmement. "Mais je n'ai pas le choix."

"Ooh, un bâton de pluie! Je peux jouer avec?" dit Draco impatient. Son père soupira. C'est encore plus gay que le Seigneur des Ténebre avec son nouveau sac pour homme.

"_Stupefix!"_

Et alors que la foule en pleine hallucination faisait la fête en bas, Draco avait lui quitté les projecteurs.

A l'horloge se lisait 23:45.

Lucius plaça les corps inconscients de Pansy et Draco sur le sol, à coté l'un de l'autre devant l'âtre de la cheminé. Il commença soigneusement à préparer tous les ingrédients qu'il avait été chercher un peu plus tôt dans la semaine Allée des Embrumes.

Tout d'abord, un cercle fut dessiné autour de leur deux corps avec de l'eau pure, récoltée au fond d'une caverne profondément enfouie dans les vallons d'Irlande (hautement magique mais qui ne décaperont pas le tapi). Ensuite, il pressa les pétales roses qu'il étala un peut partout dans le cercle en forme de runes anciennes _gebo_, _eihwaz_, et _berkana, _provenant du vieil alphabet _Futhark_. Enfin, Lucius lia les doigts mous de Draco et Pansy pour qu'ils se tiennent la main, puis toucha leurs fronts avec trois gouttes d'essence de phéromone de licorne, un ingrédient puissant étant dans tous les sortilèges d'amour où d'engagement, qui était pratiquement impossible à trouver (à moins d'avoir les relations comme celles que Lucius avaient).

Il recula, et prit une grande inspiration. C'était prêt. Tout ce qu'il resta c'est les mots A_dfinitas Aevum_ qu'il devait prononcé à minuit exactement, quand Draco serait majeur. Il leva la tête vers la très haute horloge de son grand-père appuyé contre le mur.

23:50.

Lucius s'assit un instant sur le sofa, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Ses mains tremblaient, et il ne cessait de répéter dans sa tête, encore et encore les mots "Les Malfoys ont des devoirs; Les Malfoys ont des devoirs..."

Voulant désespérément se distraire, Lucius saisit le magazine de mode sur la table basse de Draco et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard.

Puis il ferma promptement le magazine.

"Est-ce que je viens juste de lire ce que je pense avoir lu?" Dit Lucius en clignant des yeux. Il rouvrit très, très lentement le magazine, juste assez pour voir écrit à la main, très ordonné, et soigné décrire le plus impudique acte sexuel qu'il n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de lire.

23:55.

Secouant la tête et se promettant de lire le magazine d'un bout à l'autre une fois que le sortilège aurait été jeté, il remit la magazine sur la table basse et se leva. Il avança lentement vers Draco et Pansy et sortit sa baguette, prêt à jeter l'incantation à minuit précis.

"Je suis désolé, Draco." Les mots furent à peine murmurés. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge de son grand père.

23:57 .

Lucius ferma les yeux, tendant de s'éclaircirent les esprits, mais à cet instant il entendit la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir, et une voix très familière retentir dans la pièce:

"Salut, Lucius."

OoOoOoOoO

Ne pas taper, ne pas taper, après ce petit message subliminal très discret, crazysnape entre courageusement dans la salle…

Bonjour à tous! Vous allez bien ? Pardon ? Comment ça je ferais mieux d'aller me cacher, et très loin ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal! Je suis innocente! Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça c'est vrai, je suis innocente…. Ah vous parler de ce retard inadmissible, et de cette fin horrible ? crazysnape baisse la tête, toute penaude, alors c'est vrai je plaide coupable. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est que je n'arrivais pas à rentrer de le chapitre… désolée.

Je vais faire une réponse aux reviews, comme il semblerait qu'on ait pas le droit je vais faire vite.

Kaorualabelle, Sahada ( qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que Tm a pété une durite ? comprend pas lol!), lunenoir, serpentis-draco ( moi aussi je les trouve tout mignon, mais chut, faut pas le dire…)Tinkerbell Snape ( d'accord avec toi, abat Lucius et Violette, mais pourla fin heureuse, sont quand même mal barré, non ?), Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ( tu le scalpes ? le pauvre il est tellement fier de ses beau cheveux…lol)Lemoncurd, Farahon, zaika , les adoratrices du BPJH, Minerve ( ça pourrais être sympa les pyjamas mangenort, noir, en soie, et avec la marque des ténèbres un peu partout… le truc qui te fais cauchemarder à coup sur lol!), Vif d'or ( contente que les fan d'art te plaise, moi aussi je les adore, surtout celui avec dray dans ces différente tenues..), narcotic( Pourquoi Harry a-t-il menti à Hermione ? parce qu'il adoooree que que Draco fait grace à lui…), tchaye, Amy Keira, Vert emeraude ( merci miss de faire le pub pour mes fics..), Sayankotor 777, Estelle01, Oxaline, henna-humitsu ( désolée pour les fautes d'accord, je fais de mon mieux mais il est vrai que je ne les vois pas tout le temps… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop..), Adri, merci beaucoup à tous pour votre review, elle m'a fait énormement plaisir. j'espère que ce chapitre vous à tout autant plu. Bisous à tous!

**Onarluca** : contente que tu aime toujours, pour ta question oui, je compte en traduire une autre après. C'est un Drary de 17 chapitres qui s'appelle : "le dernier jour de notre monde". La version anglaise est déjà fini, donc on est sur de voir la fin. biz

**La-shinegami** : je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, pour ta question sur quand vont-ils se dire qu'ils s'aiment, c'est déjà fait. Dans le chapitre qui suis celui ou Draco chante sur "like a virgin".

**Sybel** : hello, j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris de qui tu me parlais dans ta review, est-ce que tu parlais bien de moi ? Si oui quel Yahoo Groupe car je n'en ai pas. Peut-être est-ce sur le tien, si c'est ça il faut que tu me donnes l'adresse…

**Loryah** : coucou miss, pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'intention de traduire les autre Os de jennavere, je les aime beaucoup, mais j'ai d'autre projet. En plus "Fredian slip" serait vraiment trop compliquer, avec tout les jeux de mots… Je ne suis pas encore aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fic que tu traduis mais je ne vais le faire dés que j'aurai posté. Kissous miss..

**Cyzia **: merci beaucoup je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît. Dis moi, as-tu lu les autre fic de Jennevere, et qu'as-tu pensé de la fic de Rysenn ? je sais pas si tu as regarder ses autres fic ( à Rysenn) mais elles aussi sont excellentes.. Si le cœur t'en diT passe jeter un coup d'œil.

**Manelle** : bonjour, contente que toute cette folle histoire t'ait fais rire, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir laissé de review à chaque chapitre, je sais ce que c'est que de se laisser emporter par l'histoire. Pour ta question au sujet de ma fic préférée, j'avoue que j'hésite, en français il y a celle de Umbre 77, de Zoomalfoy qui sont excellentes, et en anglais ce serais…dure, peut-être "the man in draco's bed", ou "the last day of our world" dont je vais bientôt commence la trad. il y a trop pour que je ne 'en dise qu'une. Et toi si tu devais m'en conseiller une se serais laquelle ? Ciao.

**Yami Aku** : salut vous, contente de vous revoir, les tenues de draco sont certes étonnante, je sais pas si vous avez jeté un coup d'œil dans ma bio mais il y a un lien vers des fanart pour le dragon, dont un avec Dray dans toute sa splendeur. Comme vous avez du le lire, Narcissa à préférée quelqu'un d'autre à Pansy, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien ce couple (assez rare avouons le !). kissou vous deux!

Sur ce salut à tous et à très vite pour la suite et fin du dragon apprivoisé!


	29. la fête deuxième partie

Disclaimers : ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Bon soit, Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR.

Titre original : Dragon Tamer

Auteur : jennavere

Traducteur : C'est toujours moi, crazysnape

Bonjour à tous, et oui, vous ne l'attendiez plus mais pourtant il est enfin arrivé. Qui ? Mais le dernier chapitre du "dragon apprivoisé" voyons ! Je sais je ne devrais pas faire ma fière comme ça vu qu'il est en retard, mais que dire à part que j'avais un peu de mal à finir de traduire le chapitre en sachant que c'était la fin de l'histoire ? Bonne lecture à tous!

**Le Dragon Apprivoisé**

_Chapitre 29: La fête, deuxième parte: PREND MOI, SEVERUS!_

"_Salut, Lucius." _

Lucius déglutit d'un air sombre tandis qu'une voix étrangement familière se glissait dans la chambre de Draco, cette voix dont le doux accent le hantait depuis des années.

"Se...Severus," parvint à bafouiller Lucius. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Draco et Pansy, et il pria son cœur de bien vouloir cesser sa course."Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train d'halluciner comme le reste des invités?"

"Tss, tss, Lucius," le gronda Snape, et Lucius se retint de frissonner tandis que la voix de Snape lui caressait les oreilles. "Tu sais certainement que je reconnais mes propres ingrédients de potion. Mais je dois te remercier de les avoir utilisés de cette manière. Tu m'as donné l'opportunité parfaite."

"Vraiment?" demanda Lucius, en léchant ses lèvres soudainement sèches. "De faire quoi?"

"Quoi, mais de te séduire bien sur, mon petit coquin blondinet," Ronronna Severus Snape, en faisant un pas dans la chambre.

"Oh, d'accor- attend, _qu'est-ce que t'as dis_?"

"Je suis là pour te séduire, Lucius," dit Snape d'une voix traînant, et Lucius sentit sa mâchoire tombé, complètement incrédule. "Je suis après toi depuis des siècles, tu ne l'as pas vu dans mes lettres?"

Lucius réfléchit un moment, tentant de se souvenir de certaines des lettres de Snape.

..._donc, Lucius, Draco m'a dit que tu me disais "salut." Je te dis "salut" aussi, insupportable beau gosse ..._

..._J'ai de "grands bras musclés," n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai rien par rapport à toi dont les muscles sont minces et parfaits. Dis moi, Lucius, est-ce que tu t'entraînes beaucoup? Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble tout les deux un jour. Un entraînement agréable, long, avec beaucoup de sueur..._

_Cher Lucius,_

_Bien sur que tu peux les avoir. Comme si je pouvais te refuser quelque chose. Je serais heureux de te donner tous les ingrédients "spéciaux" que tu voudrais? En fait il y aurait autre chose que j'aimerais te donner… Quelques choses de gros, de dur, et je voudrais te le donner durant tout une nuit..._

Et pendant que Lucius se souvenait, l'aiguille de la pendule du grand-père avançait d'un nouveau cran.

L'heure était à présent de 23:58.

"Que tu es rusé," Dit Lucius en admiration. "Je n'avais pas remarqué."

"Typique des blonds. Beau mais bête comme tes pieds," dit Snape avec affection.

Lucius leva brusquement se tête et fixa méchamment Snape. "Attend juste un minute, je doi - "

Et là Lucius se figea.

Snape semblait..._incroyable_.

"Severus...tes...tes cheveux...ils...ils sont si..."

Les cheveux de Snape étaient en effet assez différents. Ce n'était plus de longs cheveux graisseux, aux mèches fillasses, mais une longue crinière aux boucles noires corbeaux, qui descendait en cascade sur ses épaules et brillaient comme un Gallion tout neuf. Lucius était terrassés.

"Joli, n'est-ce pas? MacNair a passe l'heure précédente à me faire un relooking. En portant une attention spéciale à mes cheveux. Il a vraiment un don, tu sais." Et là, Severus bougea légèrement la tête, ses cheveux bruissant doucement autour de son visage.

Lucius déglutit bruyamment.

L'aiguille de l'horloge avançait d'un nouveau cran.

Il était à présent 23:59.

Lucius baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Il devait prononcer le sort dans une minute. Il devait. Il devait se concentrer...devait se concentrer...

"Je te veux depuis si longtemps," dit Snape d'une voix roque, en faisant lentement deux pas mesurés en direction de Lucius. "Je rêvais de toi...de tes cheveux...de yeux..."

45 secondes avant minuit...

Lucius serra les poings et visa avec sa baguette. _Dois se concentrer...dois se concentrer...peux pas...céder...pour Severus..._

Il reste 30 secondes...

"Je pense que quelqu'un a été un vilain garçon," dit Snape d'une voix traînante, tout en se rapprochant. "Dois-je donner une _détention_?"

_Oh Merlin. Pas une détention. Vas-y, concentre-toi, Lucius, CONCENTRE TOI_...

15 secondes...

Lucius se risqua à donner un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Snape. Venu de nulle part à un coup de vent traversa la chambre de Draco, soulevant la chevelure brune et brillante de Snape autour de son visage.

Lucius déglutit difficilement.

Dix...neuf...huit...

"Viens, Lucky," chuchota Snape, si prêt qu'à présent Lucius pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud de Snape contre son cou. "Viens voir papa..."

...sept...six...cinq...

Snape était à présent juste derrière lui. "Laisse toi juste aller, Lucius," souffla Snape à l'oreille du blond. "Nous pourrons avoir la relation sexuelle la plus sauvage, la plus folle, le plus spéciale qui soit, et elle fera honte à tout ce que ton fils et Potter ont pu faire."

..._quatre...trois...deux..._

"Oh va te faire foutre," claqua finalement Lucius en jetant sa baguette pas terre. "Draco porte des pantalons de cuir, des sacs pour homme, aime Madonna, à un petit lapin et a des relations homosexuelles avec Potter – tout comme son Papa."

Et là dessus, il fit un tour sur lui-même, se jeta sur Snape, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Snape et ses jambes autour de la taille de Snape.

"PREND MOI, SEVERUS!"

Le lendemain matin, un pal soleil hivernal passait à travers les nuages de midi, illuminant le manoir Malfoy dans lequel s'éveillaient des centaines d'invités très confus dans situations encore plus confuses.

Ron et Hermione se trouvèrent sur la table de la salle à manger, avec les trois reporteurs de La _Gazette des Sorciers, _tous recouverts des restes d'amuse-gueules de la nuit derniers. Ginny ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa tête, ainsi que celle de Parvati et Lavender sur le ventre de Neville Longdubas, le dit Neville se trouvant lui recouvert de trois sortes de rouge à lèvres différents. Nigel, le photographe était blottis contre Rodophus Lestrange, Crabbe et Goyle Senior, et Avery et MacNair, qui utilisaient tous leurs sacs pour homme comme oreillers.

"Yeurk," dit Nigel, en plissant son nez lorsque qu'il vit leurs vêtements dépareillés et leur haleine matinal, pas-si-agréable-que ça… "Des Hétéros." Il regarda MacNair de plus près. "Oh attend, pas celui là. Mon vilain."

Harry fut réveillé par un horrible bruit qui ne lui était que trop familier: le déclique de l'appareil photo de Creevy.

"Colin, m'est-ce que tu fous?" murmura-t-il en grognant. Il se débattit pour se relever, seulement pour se retrouver clouer bien sûrement au sol par deux corps à moitis allongés sur lui. Les corps de Blaise et Seamus, qui portaient toujours leur T-shirt assortis _Chaudz Harryz Hunnyz _et d'après ce qu'il voyait, ils n'avaient pas froid.

"OMD, je suis siiii jaloux!" disait Colin tout en prenant des preuves du moment. "Blaise et Seamus sont _blottis _contre toi, Harry! Attends que le reste du Fan club le découvre!"

Harry soupira. "Pour l'amour de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous les mecs, merde? Donne moi cet appareil."

"Non."

"Colin..." plaida Harry, en s'efforçant à sortir de sous Seamus et Blaise.

"NON!"

"DONNE LE MOI!"

"NON! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir, il est à MOI" Et là-dessus, Colin partit en courant.

"Creevy, reviens ici, petit voyeur! Reviens - oh merde,"dit il en se laissant retomber dos au sol tandis que le poids combiné de Seamus et Blaise le maintenait au sol.

Il soupira. Quelle horrible manière de se réveiller. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien les T-shirts roses _Chaudz Harryz _étaient agréable et doux. Peut-être qu'Hedwig en voudrait un. Peut-être que Blaise et Seamus pourraient en faire un qui dirait _La Hedwig d'Harryz._ Maintenant, ça se serait un T-shirt mignon. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait en faire un qui dirait _La Hedwig d'Harryz qui est très spécial, et jolie, la plus Brillante de toute les Chouettes qui n'ait jamais volé sur toute la planète Terre_.

Hummm. Peut-être pas.

Draco s'éveilla sur le sol de sa chambre, très, très bougon. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa bouche avait un goût abominable et il était allongé à côté d'une lesbienne. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était arrivé là, pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi il y avait une odeur de rose et de cheval. Il regarda en direction de Pansy, qui était à coté de lui, éteinte comme une lampe, et ronflait. Peut-être qu'elle était la source de l'odeur. De celle de roses ou de cheval, il n'était pas bien sur.

Draco se leva prudemment, et commença à descendre, marchant doucement pour éviter de bousculer sa pauvre tête. De part les gémissements et grognements qui flottaient dans l'escalier, il devina que tout le monde s'était réveillé dans un état similaire.

Grimaçant lorsqu'il arriva en bas des marche, dans le hall principal tout éclairé, il n'avait plus qu'un seul idée claire en tête : trouver Harry.

"Harry?" commença-t-il à appeler. "Harry, où es tu?"

"Draco? C'est toi?" cria une voix qui provenait du salon. Puis - "Ugh, Blaise, Seamus, voulez vous bien tous les deux descendre de SUR moi?"

"Harry!" Draco se dirigea vers le salon faisant bien attention tout en enjambant un grand nombre de corps inconscients sur le sol. Il avança dans la chambre à temps pour voir Harry s'extirper de sous deux corps roses vifs, et se lever avec précaution.

Malgré le martèlement de sa tête Draco courut vers Harry et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, faisant pratiquement tomber Harry à la renverse.

"Harry, je suis tellement désolé pour la nuit dernière," Commença à babiller Draco. "Je me sens affreusement mal. Je savais que tu étais jaloux de ces mannequins, et j'ai juste perdu la tête quand je t'ai vu avec Charlie et je ne voulais vraiment pas te rendre encore plus jaloux et - "

Harry l'interrompit d'un baiser rapide. "Ça va," dit, en finissant le baiser, mais en entourant la taille de Draco de ses bras. "Je suis désolé moi aussi. Mais je ne flirtais pas du tout avec Charlie, je te le promets."

"Je le sais. Je ne voulais pas être jaloux, vraiment je ne le voulais pas. Et je suis tellement désolé pour les mannequins, Harry."

"Je te l'ai dit, ça va. Et pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi es-tu si exubérant dans tes excuses?" Demanda Harry curieux. "Tu détestes t'excuser pour quoique ce soit."

Draco haussa les épaules. "J'ai juste cet horrible sensation que j'ai faillis te perdre la nuit dernière."

"À cause de quelques mannequins?" Harry secoua la tête. "Il faut nettement plus que quelques Top models pour que je m'en aille. Gryffondor, tu te souviens? Loyal jusqu'au bout?"

"Ouais, mais...c'est rien," Dit Draco en secouant la tête. "C'est juste un sentiment bizarre. Et hé, en parlant de bizarre, que diable c'est il passé la nuit dernière ? Tout le monde de devenu _dingue _tout simplement."

"Je ne sais pas. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le punch. Je n'arriva pas à me souvenir de quoique ce soit après notre dispute. Juste beaucoup de visages flous et quelque chose en rapport avec un lépréchaune."

"Hummm. Je me souviens clairement d'un chat. Et d'arc-en-ciel," dit Draco pensif. "Cependant pas de lépéchaune."

"Harry! Malfoy!" cria la voix Hermione par-dessus la foule alors qu'elle avançait vers le deux garçon. "J'ai besoin de vous parler!"

"Hermione, est-ce que tu portes...du houmous?" demanda Harry en montra une grosse tache jaune sur son visage.

Elle lui fit un signe la main. "Harry, c'est important. Je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose que je dois vous dire les gars."

"Ça peut pas attendre un peu? Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser," se plaignit Draco en se massant les tempes.

Hermione secoua la tête. "C'est _vraiment_ important. C'est au sujet de la potion contre l'amour à la folie que vous avez pris. Je n'arriva pas à croire que je ne vous l'ai pas dis la nuit dernière, ça m'est complètement sortit de l'esprit durant la fêta. Peu importe, écoutez à propos de la potion - "

Hermione n'eut jamais j'occasion de terminer sa phrase, car à cet instant quelque chose se passa et capta l'attention de tous les sorciers, sorcières et appareils photo du hall.

"YEEEEE-HAAAA!"

Lucius Malfoy glissa sur la rampe de l'escalier de l'aile ouest, portant un chapeau et des bottes de cow-boy. Il sauta de la rampe, atterrit avec la grâce d'un chat, et se tourna pour commencer à courir, quand il remarqua le public relativement important qui le regardait, le souffle coupé.

"Bonjour à tous," dit il agréablement. "Je vous fait confiance pour avoir passer un bonne soirée?"

Personne ne répondit, puisque chacun était bien trop occupé à fixer Lucius avec stupéfaction. De un il était habillé en cow-boy. De deux, il se comportait aimablement. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas là. Que diable avait il pu -

"LOOOO-CIOUS!"

Severus Snape apparut en haut de l'escalier de l'aile ouest.

"Oups, faut que je parte en courant," Dit Lucius avec un sourire. "Vous restez tous pour le thé j'espère?"

Et là dessus il se précipita en direction de son bureau.

Tout le monde le regarda, la bouche ouverte, tandis qu'il partait en courant, puis ils se tournèrent pour voir Snape courir en bas des marches, un magasine de mode dans la main. Il faisait des signes de la main par-dessus sa tête tout en courant.

"Tu ferais bien de courir Lucius Malfoy, mon petit vif d'or fétiche," cria Snape, "parce que si je t'attrape, on va essayer la _page 47_. Cette position si particulière, longtemps perdu depuis Algernon l'amoureux, et c'est supposé de te donner le rapport sexuelle le plus incroyable, …le plus explosif le plus...eh...ah...humm..."

Snape, venait d'atteindre le bas des marches et avait soudainement découvert tout son publique.

Snape sembla perdu un instant. Il se redressa finalement avec un calme impressionnant, et fit de sa voix de Maître de Potion la plus soutenue:

"Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu dans quelle direction est parti Maître Malfoy?"

Sans un mot, chaque main se trouvant dans le grand hall se dirigea vers le bureau de Lucius.

"Excellent," Dit Snape, puis il descendit le couloir.

Toutes les personnes du grand hall restèrent complètement figées. Puis au final et après une éternité, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

"Harry...est-ce que c'était mon père?"

_Horrifié_ n'était pas un air qui seyait bien Draco.

Avec une petite grimace visible, Harry hocha lentement la tête.

"Et ça...était-ce...Le professeur Snape?"Demanda à nouveau Draco, tandis que son visage perdait tout couleur.

A nouveau, Harry hocha la tête.

"Et ils ont...ils on...allez s'il te plait ils n'ont pas...".

"Désolé, Draco," dit Harry avec compassion. "Je pense qu'ils l'ont fait." Il fit une pause, puis fit offrit un faible sourire à Draco. "Plus qu'un fois."

Et Harry dût se déplacer très, très, très rapidement pour rattraper Draco avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Draco revint à lui, se débattant dans les bras d'Harry.

"Non...NON! Ce n'est pas...ce ne peut pas...pas Papa...pas le Professeur Snape...non..." bafouilla-t-il en se réveillant. Harry le secoua légèrement.

"Hé, tout va bien Draco, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, ils ont juste - "

"Tout n'ira certainement _pas_ bien!"

Harry et Draco levèrent la tête vers Hermione Granger qui les réprimandait, en les regardant méchamment.

"Tu as volé mon livre!"

Harry tenta très, très fort de ne pas avoir l'air coupable. "Livre?" dit il innocemment. "Quel livre? Nous n'avons volé aucun - "

"SI, VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT! Vous avez volé mon livre. Page 47? La position favorite et perdue d'Algernon l'Amoureux? Ça m'a pris _six mois_ pour trouver cette information, pour me documenter correctement, et ensuite _Vous deux vous m'avez volé mon livre_!"

"Non on ne l'a pas fait!" dit Harry avec sérieux. "Nous l'avons juste...heu...emprunter..."

Il devint inaudible tandis que le regard d'Hermione se durcit.

"Et ensuite, tu m'as _menti_ à ce sujet, Harry James Potter! Je n'arrive pas à le croire!"

Draco regarda Harry, surpris. "Tu savais pour le livre?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tu veux dire "ton magazine de mode." Ouais, j'ai découvert ce que c'était vraiment."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dis?" demanda Draco, curieux.

"Parce que tu faisais vraiment du bon boulot, et que je ne voyais aucune raison d'interférer,"confessa Harry.

Draco lui fit un sourire affecté. "Tu es méchant."

Harry lui rendit le même sourire. "Non, _tu_ l'es."

"VOUS L'ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX! VOUS ÊTES MECHANT, HORRIBLE, IMMORAL - "

"Ok, Granger, on a compris," Dit Draco en grimaçant. "Oh, ma tête."

"Lâche le un peu, d'accord?"Dit Harry en berçant Draco sur son torse d'un air protecteur. "Il vient juste de recevoir un méchant choc." Il tourna le dos à Hermione qui bouillait toujours, pour vérifier si Draco allait bien, touchant avec précaution son front.

"Mon pauvre,"Dit Harry avec inquiétude. "Tu es tout moite. Laisse moi aller te chercher un peu de thé." Il aida gentiment Draco à se remettre sur pied, puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

"Attends, Hermione," dit il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui était toujours furieuse. "Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Quelque chose au sujet de la potion qui empêche de baiser à la folie?"

"Oui, je voulais," Crache Hermione. "Je voulais te dire que cela ne durera..." et la elle laissa traîner sa phrase, tandis qu'un lueur méchante apparaissait dans ses yeux.

"Oui?" dit Harry rapidement, pas particulièrement patiemment non plus. " Combien de temps ça dure?"

Hermione lui sourit, d'un sourire identique à celui qu'un requin fait à vairon. "Des _années_, Harry. Ça dure pendant des années."

"Oh." Harry réfléchit et dit. "Alors pourquoi était-ce si important de nous le dire maintenant?"

"Oh, tu sais, le savoir et moi," dit Hermione, avec un petit peu trop d'animation. "Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire profiter tout le monde à chaque instant!"

"C'est assez vrai,"médita Harry. "Et bien merci de me l'avoir fait savoir."

"Quand tu veux, Harry," Dit Hermione, sa voix était douce comme du miel empoissonné. "A quoi serviraient les amis sinon?"

Harry venait juste de faire passer Draco par la porte du hall pour aller dans le salon, quand la porte du dit salon s'ouvrit à la volée, et Bill et Narcissa entrèrent.

Main dans la main.

Et bouche à bouche.

Les mâchoires d'Harry et Draco tombèrent.

Ils les regardèrent, Harry incrédule et Draco avec horreur tandis que Bill et Narcissa s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la fin du monde. Harry se demandait si jamais ils allaient s'arrêter quand un grand cri venant de Draco les sépara.

"MAMAN!" hurla-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?"

Bill et Narcissa s'écartèrent et Narcissa sourit à son fils, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde coupable. "Oh Draco, chéri. Maman ne t'avais pas vu."

"Maman, mais putain qu'est-ce que tu _fais_?" Demanda Draco. "Où es-tu _allée_? Et sais-tu que cette homme est un _Weasley_?"

"Bien sûr que je le sais, mon cher. Et il est un Weasley absolument _merveilleux_. Maintenant dis moi ce qui te tracasses comme ça?" demanda t-elle.

C'en était trop pour Draco.

"Je ne peux pas le supporter, je ne peux tout simplement pas. Maman," Plaida Draco qui pleurnichait presque. "Maman, S'Il TE PLAIS dis moi que Papa n'est pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec le Professeur Snape et que tu n'as pas couché avec un Weasley la nuit dernière."

"De quoi diable es-tu en train de parler mon coeur?" Dit Narcissa, qui paraissait perplexe. Et elle se tourna vers Bill et sourit. "Peux-tu monter la fermeture éclaire de ma robe, amour?"

Les gémissement de Draco empirèrent tandis que Bill montait lentement la fermeture de la robe de Narcissa, déposant un léger baiser dans son cou au passage.

"Maman?"

"Oui, chéri?"

"Maman, as-tu coucher avec Bill Weasley la nuit dernière?"

"Ne sois pas bête, mon coeur," dit Narcissa, en mettant un petit cou sur le dessus de la tête de Draco.

"Mais vous étiez en train de vous _embrasser_! Je vous ai _vu_! Il viens juste de t'_embrasser dans le_ _cou_!"

"Oh, ça, c'est parce que nous sommes _amis_, chéri. C'était un baiser amical. Là, tu vois?" Et là, Narcissa fit un petit bisou rapide sur la joue de Draco. "Tu vois? Juste un petit bisou. Regarde, je vais en faire un à Harry aussi."

Narcissa fit un petit bisou rapide sur la joue d'Harry. Harry rougit immédiatement.

"Tu vois mon cœur? Juste des amis. Maintenant, laisse moi en donner un autre à Bill," et elle planta un long baiser sur la joue de Bill.

"Juste un de plus peu être."

Un autre baiser, un peu plus près des lèvres.

"Hummm...Bill, chéri, y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que je ne t'ai pas montré ma collection de balai la nuit dernière?"

"Quoi non. Non tu ne l'as pas fais. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas y jeter un coup d'œil? _Là_ Tout de suite."

Narcissa pouffa de rire, saisit la main de Bill et commença à le mener hors de la pièce.

"Oh mon Dieu," Dit Draco qui semblait plus que pale. "Oh s'il te plais, non..."

La voix de Bill flotta vers le salon tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec Narcissa.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te montrerais pas _ma _collection de balai? J'en ai seulement un, mai il est _très _impressionnant."

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry attrapa Draco avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Quand Draco revint à lui, Harry le mena gentiment au sofa, et appela Yoda pour qu'il leur apporte du thé fort.

"Si horrible...si horrible..." n'arrêtait pas de dire Draco dont le visage était plus pale que jamais. Harry lui prépara une tasse de thé avec du lait et du sucre.

"Là, bois ça, amour," dit il, en donnant la tasse à Draco. Plein de reconnaissance, Draco prit une gorgée, reconnaissance.

"Merci, Harry," Dit il. Harry l'embrassa sur la tête.

"Tout ira bien, tu verras. Bois juste ton thé," dit il en frottant le dos de Draco. Draco but un peut plus de thé, et soupira.

"C'était si horrible."

"Je sais, bébé, je sais."

"Ma maman et un Weasley...mon, papa et le professeur Snape...Une montagne sans fin de facture de thérapie à venir..."

"Mon pauvre,"dit Harry avec compassion. Draco soupira à nouveau.

"Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus monstrueux," Dit le Serpentard en secouant la tête. "Le fait que le maman couche avec un Weasley ou que mon père soit apparemment soumis au Professor Snape."

Harry fit une pause. "Ouais. C'est dure."

"Je veux dire, je savais que mon papa était _gay_," poursuivit Draco, qui paraissait perplexe. "Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il serait _en dessous._"

_Ça doit être de famille_, pensa Harry.

Mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le dire _ça_ à haute voix.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous les invités s'affairaient, échangeaient des histoires sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, et soignaient leur gueule de bois, Lucius Malfoy apparut dans le hall principal.

"Rebonjour à tous!" cria-t-il. "Nous avons tous passé une merveilleuse soirée la nuit dernière, j'espère?"

Il y eut des applaudissements collectifs, puis une succession de grognement tandis que deux cent invités à la gueule de bois agrippaient leur tête.

"Excellent," Dit vivement Lucius. "Bien, je voulais juste passer et vous inviter tous à fêter le Nouvel An avec nous ce soir au Manoir. Vous êtes libres de rester pour le dîner et regarder les douze coups de minuit. Cela fera tout un week-end de fête anniversaire pour Draco, hein?"

Autres applaudissements, suivit par d'autres grognements.

"Lucius, qu'est-ce qui te prend tant de temps?" Dit la voix irritée de Snape qui traversa tout le hall depuis le bureau. "Tu as dit que tu n'en avais que pour un moment! La crème fouettée commence à fondre!"

Lucius fit un clin d'œil à tout le monde. "Bien, je dois y aller. Le devoir m'appelle. A bientôt!"

Et là dessus Lucius disparut dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau.

L'après midi, se transforma en soirée, puis finalement le dîner fut servit sur trois très longues tables rectangulaire installé dans la salle de bal. Au bout de la table central, était assis Draco, qui ressemblait plus à un homme assistant à ses propres funérailles qu'à quelqu'un dont c'était l'anniversaire

A la droite de Draco se trouvait Harry, qui caressait gentiment la jambe de son petit ami sous la table. A côté d'Harry se trouvait Narcissa – sur les genoux de Bill Weasley. En face d'Harry se trouvait Lucius et Severus, assit si près l'un de l'autre que s'en était presque obscène, et se chuchotait l'un de l'autre des choses à l'oreille.

Peu après que tout le monde se soit assis, un somptueux festin apparut sur les tables. Essayant très fort de faire comme si tout était normal, Draco se leva.

"Et bien, euh, je suppose que je dois faire un petit discours, puisque c'est… euh… toujours mon anniversaire, et euh… le réveillon du Nouvel An, et tout...

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Harry tentait de faire attention, mais il ne cessait d'être distrait par la vue de Narcissa et Bill, qui s'embrassaient encore. Lucius et Snape ne cherchaient même pas à lever la tête, et le reste des invités de la salle de bal tendait déjà les mains vers la nourriture.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, et décida de tenter de faire son discours quand même. "Et bien...une autre année de passée donc...euh, une autre...année...hum...de passée, et je...j'espère qu'elle a été bonne… hum…bien il semble que nous ayons tous trouvé l'amour, c'est donc charmant, et...hum...Bill Weasley est en train de sucer le lobe de l'oreille de ma mère, et ce _pas _ce que j'ai envie d'avoir juste devant mon nez quand je mange… Bien… j'espère que l'an prochain sera… bon… et oh et puis merde mangeons c'est tout."

Il retomba sur son siège et soupira. Harry lui donna une petite tape compatissante, et tendit le bras pour saisir le plat de pomme de terre rôtis.

La nourriture était excellente, comme elle l'était toujours au Manoir Malfoy. Tout le monde mangeait, mais Draco continuait à fixer ses parents en secouant la tête.

Ça n'aida pas – pas le moins du monde - quand Ron apparut pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire vers le milieu du repas.

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Malfoy. Et reprend toi. On dirait que tu es en enfer."

"Ça alors, merci Weasley," dit Draco sarcastique. "Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué mon monde vient de s'écrouler. Regarde mes parents. _Regarde _les!"

Ron et Harry regardèrent. Lucius donnait à manger à Snape depuis sa propre assiette, et Bill mordillait le cou de Narcissa.

Ron haussa les épaules. "C'est pas si mal. De plus, tu n'as pas réalisé le meilleurs côté de tout ça."

"Oh ouais? Je t'en pris dis la, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Draco sarcastique.

Ron eut un sourire diabolique. "Si ta mère et ton père se séparent, et que ta mère épouse mon frère Bill, tu vas devoir m'appeler Oncle Ron."

Il y eut un sourire sidéré, puis -

"YODA!"

Le petit elfe de maison apparut dans un pop.

"M'appeler Maître Draco a fait?"

"Scotch. Apporte moi du scotch. _Beaucoup _de scotch. Je vais vraiment me saouler."

_Beaucoup plus tard..._

"Ils sont pas vraichement enchemble, tu sais Harry."

"Qui n'est pas vraiment ensemble? Et passe moi la tarte à la Mélasse, veux-tu?"

"Papa et le Profech...Profech...Profecheur Shnape. Pas ensemble. Pas vraiment."

"Ah, on y est. Merci. Bon, qu'est-ce que s'est que cette ânerie comme quoi ton père et Snape ne seraient pas ensemble? Et ta maman et Bill?"

"Maman et ce Weachley ne sont pas ensemble non plu. Non non non non non."

"Draco, amour, tu as bu?"

Secoue catégoriquement la tête. "Non, Bien chur que non.. Shobre comme...et bien...très, très, beaucoup shobre. Promiche."

"hum-hum. Bien sur. Et bien je déteste devoir briser ton rêve, mais Bill Weasley viens juste de devenir le jeune amant de te Mère."

"Non il ne l'est _pashe_! Ils ne sont que des _amichs_. Maman l'a diche."

"Bon et quand au fait que ton père et Snape sont très ensemble?"

"Nonh-onh!" il secoue encore plus catégoriquement la tête. "Non. Pas vraiment. Ils ne font que..._expérimenter_."

"Draco...tu es dans le _déni_?"

"Qui, moi? Bien chur que non. Ne sois pas ridi...ridi...chtupid."

"Donc tu admets qu'ils sont ensembles?"

"NON! C'est juste une phashe. Papa est aussi hétéro que pochible."

"Aussi hétéro que possible…d'accord...Draco, te souviens tu de _quoique ce soit_ au sujet de ton père là tout de suite?"

"Seulement qu'il est hétéro. Très hétéro. Il aime ma maman. Crès fidèle."

"Très fidèle...bieen. D'accord, amour. Je pense que Mr. Déni a eu assez de scotch pour ce soir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'allongerais pas un peu?"

"Non! Pas fatigué...pas fatigué...pas...mmmmm...zzzzz..."

Après que Draco se soit endormi dans son pudding, Harry déplaça la tête du blond et la mit sur ses genoux, et puis il tenta de terminer son dîner. Le gros problème pour finir son dîner, c'est que sans Draco pour le distraire, et avec Bill et Narcissa toujours en train de se sucer le visage, il était coincé à regarder et écouter Lucius et Snape.

"Dieu, tu étais si chaud la nuit dernière," disait Lucius en léchant la pomme de terre écrasée sur les doigts offerts de Snape.

"Mmm, toi aussi," disait Snape, les yeux à moitié clos tandis que la bouche de Lucius se refermait sur son doigt. "Tu es si chaud maintenant. Si chaud... très, si délicieusement - "

"Gay?" proposa Harry. Deux têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction avec la même expression irritée.

"D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter?" Demanda Snape la contrariété se lisant dans sa voix.

"Je suis le petit ami de Draco, vous vous souvenez?" Dit Harry, en fixant Lucius Malfoy. "Est-ce que vous pouvez admettre cela maintenant que vous êtes en train de sucer le doigt de Snape?"

Lucius soupira. "Je suppose que je peux m'habituer au fait que mon fils ait un petit ami. Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit être _toi_, ça je ne le sais pas." Il se tourna vers Snape. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai du hébergé Celui-Qui-ASurvecu au manoir pendant _toutes_ les vacances de Noël."

"Tu as toute ma compassion," Dit Snape avec sincérité. "Tu es donc le tuteur de Potter là maintenant?"

"Oui. Et c'est un petit morveux, laisse moi te le dire."

"Je suis assis juste là, vous savez," Dit Harry, semblant légèrement offensé. "J'entend chacun des mots que vous dites."

Lucius et Snape l'ignorèrent.

"Oui, je sais. Je l'ai dans ma chasse. Un merdeux arrogant. Tout a fait comme son père. Quand j'y pense, il y a quelque chose de plus... qu'_attirant_ dans l'arrogance des Potter, tu ne trouves pas?"

Harry eut le souffle coupé. "QU'EST que vous avez dit?"

"Oh oui. Je me mettais en colère contre James parce qu'il flirtait avec des filles, et tout ce que j'avais comme réponse c'était, "Qu'importe, Lucius, tu sais que tu me veux." Et merde alors, si ce connard n'avait pas raison."

"Oui, bien qui _ne le voulait pas_? Honnêtement, l'homme était un vrai connard, et pourtant je n'en avait jamais _assez_ de lui."

Harry semblait absolument horrifié. "Professeur...Professeur est-ce que vous venez..."

Lucius haussa un sourcil. "Alors toi et James..."

"Quoi? Oh non, non. Juste une grande tension sexuelle irrésolu. Tu vois je n'aurais pas hésité si - "

"ARRETEZ! **ARRETEZ**! POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN ARRETEZ DE PARLER DE MON PERE! VOUS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE ME FOUTRE **SERIEUSEMENT** LA TROUILLE TOUT LES DEUX!"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous excite, Potter?" Dit Snape d'une voix traînant et haussant un sourcil. Puis, il se tourna vers Lucius. "Merlin, que Potter est ennuyeux. Tu es son tuteur, tu ne peux rien faire?"

"En fait, si je peux. En tant que tuteur, je peux le punir comme je veux."

"Oh, quel veinard! Tout ce que je peux faire c'est enlever des points aux maisons et donner des détentions."

"Et vous le faîtes beaucoup, ne croyez-vous pas?" Dit Harry irrité.

"Oh, s'il te plais Lucius punis le!" Dit Snape, qui semblait exciter. "Fais le pour moi."

"Tout ce que tu veux, Sev," Dit Lucius d'une voix douce, avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Potter, tu es puni dans ta chambre."

"Quoi? Mais je n'_ai_ rien fait! Pourquoi diable serais-je _puni_?"

Lucius fit un petit sourire diabolique. "Parce que ça rend Severus heureux."

Snape avait l'air content de lui. "Puni le plus, Lucius. Ça me rend _vraiment _heureux."

Harry cracha. "Pourquoi...pourquoi dégoûtant, sale PERVERT..."

"Attention à ce que tu dis, Harry, et ne sois pas malpoli avec nos invités. Pas d'argent de poche cette semaine."

Harry gronda. "Vous ne me _donnez_ pas d'argent de poche, Lucius."

"Oh." Lucius sembla surpris. "Et bien, dans ce cas, pas de dessert ce soir. Et tu te coucheras tôt."

"Vous plaisantez." Harry était plus exaspéré. Lucius et Snape ricanaient tout deux comme des collégiennes.

"Plus, plus! Oh, c'est si _drôle_!"

"Potter, Interdit d'envoyer des hiboux à tes amis."

"Quoi? Mais je- "

"Et pas de cheminette pendant une semaine."

"Mais - "

"Et tu rangeras la chambre de Dracoce soir."

Harry boudait. "Vous êtes un homme méchant, Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, je peux lui mettre une fessé Lucius? S'il te plait? Il la mérite depuis six ans."

"Ok, ça suffit. Vous avez dépassé la limite," Dit Harry avec humeur. Il se tourna vers Narcissa qui était sur les genoux de Bill. "Mme. Malfoy," Dit il impatient, en tirant sur la cape de Narrcissa. "Mr. Malfoy essaye de me punir. _Encore_."

Lucius et Snape jetèrent à Harry deux regards qui tuent.

" Cafteur," marmonna Lucius sous sa barbe.

Narcissa arrêta d'embrasser Bill juste assez longtemps pour long pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. "Lucius, laisse ce pauvre Harry tranquille," le disputa Narcissa, avant de se pencher vers Harry. "Harry chéri, n'écoute pas un mot de ce que Lucius a dis, d'accord?"

Et là dessus elle recommença à embrasser Bill.

"Merci, Mme. Malfoy," Dit Harry, en jetant un regard triomphant à Snape et Lucius.

"Tu gâches tout notre plaisir, Potter,"Dit Lucius qui paraissait un peu boudeur. "Peut-être que je devrais te donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres tout compte fait."

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bien...euh...tu ne voudrais pas vraiment faire _ça,_ n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, c'est un peu extrême, donner Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout..."

Lucius le regarda, confus. "Mais je pensais que tu penserais que c'est une bonne idée, puisque nous sommes des mangemorts - oh. OH." Il se pencha pour chuchoter à Snape. "Potter ne sait pas que tu es Mangemort, n'est-ce pas? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien."

Harry, qui avait entendu chaque mot, haussa un sourcil en direction de Snape. Snape lui jeta un regard de pure innocence, complètement faux.

_Quoi_? Articula-t-il en direction d'Harry.

_Il ne sait pas que vous êtes un espion_? Articula Harry en retour.

Snape sembla mal-à-l'aise durant une seconde. C'est tout ce dont Harry eut besoin pour connaître la réponse

_Je vais lui dire_, Articula Harry avec un sourire méchant en désignant Lucius.

"Potter," Cracha Snape à haute voix, mais cet instant Lucius fit un bond.

"Allo tout le monde, il reste deux heures avant minuit!" dit il d'un ton encourageant. "Alors qui veux faire _quelques jeux_ _de société_ jusque là?"

Des hourras collectifs s'élevèrent, les plus bruyants provenant des "partenaires d'affaires" de Lucius, et la salle de bal fut rapidement vide.

Après deux heures des jeux de sociétés enthousiastes, il fut enfin presque minuit. Harry était assis sur l'un des sofas du salon, la tête de Draco, qui était profondément endormi sur les genoux d'Harry (Harry d'avait porté jusqu'ici). Il discutait joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione des mois qui venaient de s'écouler, tout en caressant les cheveux de Draco.

"Notre sixième année se passe bien jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Harry?" Demanda Ron. Harry sourit en baissant la tête vers le Draco endormi.

"Ouais," dit il tendrement, en se penchant pour embrasser Draco sur la tête. "Génial jusqu'ici. J'ai trouvé l'amour, et me suis apprivoisé un dragon."

Hermione et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel, souriant néanmoins.

"Te voilà, Harry chéri!" Dit Narcissa rayonnante en s'avançant vers le groupe. "Et est-ce que c'est Draco qui dors sur toi?"

"Oui," admit Harry. "Il a eu une dure journée. Je pense qu'il est un peu fatigué."

"Pauvre chéri," Dit Narcissa en caressant la tête de Draco. " Pourtant tu vas le réveiller pour le décompte, n'est-ce pas Harry?"

Harry plissa les sourcils. "En fait, je pensais le laisser dormir."

"Le laisser dormi? N'importe quoi!" Lucius venait juste de rejoindre le groupe et regardait son fils qui faisait un somme. "Je suis sûre que Draco veut fêter le Nouvel An avec tout le monde."

"Je n'en suis pas si sure de ça," Dit Harry, en regardant Bill et Snape qui attendaient juste à côté des parents de Draco.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry chéri," s'exclama Narcissa. "Draco ne voudrait pas manquer le Nouvel An! Lucius, mon cœur, réveille le, veux-tu?" demanda-t-elle tout en quittant le groupe pour retourner vers Bill.

"En fait, je pense _vraiment _qu'il préférerait - "

C'était inutile. Lucius avait déjà dirigé sa baguette en direction de Draco.

"_Enervate_!"

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, et il se leva des genoux d'Harry. "Quoi - heu - Qui - ?" il cligna des yeux, confus.

"Hummm..." Dit Lucius. "Je ferais mieux d'ajouter celui-ci aussi. _Sobrietus_!"

Les yeux de Draco passèrent immédiatement de confus à concentrer, et il cligna les yeux en regardant Harry.

"C'est mieux. Et regardez, il ne reste que quinze minutes avant minuits! Où est Severus? Je vais commencer mon baiser du Nouvel An en avance!"

Et là dessus Lucius partit d'un pas nonchalant. Draco regarda Harry horrifié.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve."

Harry, et Hermione jetèrent à Draco un regard compatissant.

Ron se contenta de lui sourire. "Est-ce que tu veux un bisou d'Oncle Ron?"

Les yeux de Draco allèrent de sa mère et Bill… à son père et Snape. Sa mère est Bill… son père et Snape, ainsi de suite… sa mère et bill… O_ncle Ron_...

Draco se tourna vers Harry le désespoir se lisant dans ses yeux.

"Baise moi, Harry."

"Désolé, _Quoi_?"

"Baise. Moi. Harry," Dit Draco en détachant chaque mot. "Baise moi jusqu'à le semaine prochaine. Baise moi à même le sol. Je veux que tu me baises tant et si fort que je ne me souvienne de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, rien d'autre que le fait que j'ai été baisé de manière incroyable. Compris?"

Harry, dont les yeux étaient devenus vitreux pendant le petit discours de Draco, ne put que resté bouche bée devant lui.

"Oh oui, Harry, c'est une idée géniale. Tu devrais le baiser," Confirma Hermione, avec un petit peu trop de ferveur. "Ça va vraiment l'aider à oublier."

"Mais...mais tu es sure?"Dit Harry, un peu inquiet de l'état d'esprit actuel de Draco.

Hermione hocha la tête avec ferveur. "Oh oui. Ça l'aiderait vraiment. En fait, tu devrais le baiser exactement de le même manière que la fois ou tu l'as baisé à la folie."

"OUI," Dit Draco, en fixant Hermione. "OUI. Baise moi comme ça. Exactement comme ça. Je veux que tu me baise à en perdre la tête."

Harry hésita. "Je ne sais pas...tu es sure que tu n'es plus saoul?"

"Oh, il n'est pas du tout saoul," Dit Hermione à la hâte. "Vas-y Harry. Baise le comme un malade. Fais lui en voir."

"Mais tous ces gens..." Dit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme foule emplis d'amis, de familles, reporteurs, " Partenaires de travail", et autres qui attendaient tous pour fêter le Nouvel An. Draco se pencha en s'approchant.

"T'as peur, Potter?"

Et cela suffit.

"Tu voudrais bien," Répliqua Harry, en se levant et tirant Draco sur ses pieds. "Allons-y blondinet. Tu vas te faire baiser à en perdre la tête."

Hermione les regarda commencer à s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait au visage qui fit haussé un sourcil à Ron.

"Pourquoi es-tu si fière de toi?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant à sa petite amie.

"Parce que," lui chuchota-t-elle en réponse. "Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dis que j'avais découvert que les effets de la potion contre la baise à la folie prendraient fin après deux cycles lunaires?"

Ron hocha la tête.

Hermione eut un sourire diabolique. "Le second cycle lunaire s'est approximativement achevé il y a deux heures et quinze minutes."

Ron resta bouche bée devant elle.

"Hermione!" dit il accablé. "Cela veut dire que Harry va encore baiser Draco à la folie! Et après le petit discours que tu viens de leur faire, il le sera probablement _bientôt_."

"Je sais." Hermione était pleine de méchanceté. Ron la regardait sévèrement.

"Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça."

"Mais ils ont volé mon LIVRE."

La mâchoire de Ron tomba. "Ils ont volé ton livre? Ton petit livre noir ? Celui qu'on utilise?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

Ron fit un tour sur lui-même et cria, "Hé Harry, Malfoy!"

A cet instant, Harry et Draco étaient à mi-chemin de la porte, mais ils se tournèrent pour écouter ce que Ron avait a dire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron?"

Ron leur sourit. "Pourquoi aller jusqu'à la chambre de Malfoy pour baiser? C'est beaucoup trop loin. Il y a une chambre à la porte juste à côté."

"Tu veux dire celle qui est juste à quelques mètres de cette salle pleine de monde ? Celle avec tout les canapé ? Celle qui ne ferme pas correctement?"

"Oui celle-ci."

Harry et Draco échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis Draco haussa les épaules.

"C'est beaucoup plus près. Allons y."

Les meilleurs amis d'Harry les regardèrent tandis que Harry et Draco s'en allaient, puis Hermione se tourna et fit un petit sourire suffisant à Ron. "Tu es méchant."

Ron lui rendit son sourire. "Non, c'est _toi_ qui l'es."

"Cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un!" criait la joyeuse foule qui faisait la fête alors que les aiguilles de la pendule se mettait sur minuit. "BONNE ANNEE!"

THUD!

Lucius se figea. Il connaissait ce bruit.

Il se tourna vers Snape et ses autres "partenaires de travail."

"Je reviens tout de suite," chuchota-t-il, et ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un air entendu.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Un reporteur de La _Gazette des Sorciers_ lui pris le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit?" Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

"Oh, ça c'est le Seign.. ce satané lapin qui fait tout ce bruit," Dit Lucius avec un sourire faussement encourageant. "Vous savez comment sont les lapins combien ils aiment sauter… heu... bruyamment."

Il y eut un autre gros, puis un cri, "Queudever, tu viens d'apparaître juste sur mes nouvelles chaussure! Honnêtement, est-ce que tu sais combien il est difficile de trouver des stilettos taille 47?"

Le sourire de Lucius s'affaiblie légèrement. "Et bien je vais aller voir ce lapin, d'accord?"

Il quitta rapidement le salon, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Bienvenu, mon Seigneur" dit Lucius en entrant dans le bureau où le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Queudever se chamaillaient. "Comme c'est agréable de vous voir. Bonne année. Non vous ne pouvez pas avoir Harry Potter."

Lord Voldemort jeta à Lucius un regard acide. "Comment saviez vous ce que j'allais vous demander?"

"La chance je suppose." Lucius se dirigea vers un petit placard et en sortit un petit paquet enveloppé. "Pour vous mon Seigneur. Joyeux Noël."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se ragaillardit aussitôt. "Oh, Lucius, est-ce que ce sont les pyjamas que je voulais, ceux avec le sang d'or dessus? C'est trop." Il prit le paquet des mains de Lucius, ajusta sur son épaule son sac pour homme à écailles vertes. "Alors, est-ce que vous aimez votre nouveau sac pour homme? Je pense qu'ils complète vraiment bien nos robes."

"Et ils le font, Mon Seigneur. Votre goût pour les accessoires n'est surpassé que pas votre étonnant sens de la mode."

"Oh, Vous êtes trop gentil. J'en ai pris un pour chacun de mes mangemorts, vous savez, - enfin, sauf pour Bella, je lui ai pris un belle et grosse épée, ainsi quelques pouvoirs magiques."

"Et bien, j'adore le mien," Dit Queudever, en désignant le sac fuchsia qui était à son épaule. "C'est terriblement pratique pour amasser du fromage."

"C'est vrai?" Dit Lucius sur le ton de la conversation. "Et bien, vous savez Sever - euh, je veux dire, ma femme m'attend, je devrais probablement aller la rejoindre. A moins qu'il y ai quelque chose d'autre?"

"Non, nous allons y aller. Et si vous êtes absolument sur que je ne peux pas - "

"Non. Pas Harry Potter."

Lord Voldemort soupira. "Très bien alors. Mais un de ces jours je vais l'avoir ce petit connard. Vous avez ma parole."

"Considérez la comme prise, Mon Seigneur," Dis Lucius en quittant son bureau.

"Retour au Manoir Jedusor, alors?"Demanda, Wormtail.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête. "Absolument." Il était sur le point de Transplaner quand quelque chose attira son attention.

" Hello, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Le dernier numéro d'un magasin de mode était posé sur la table à côté du grand canapé de cuir.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Dit Lord Voldemort en s'avançant pour saisir le magazine. "Je mourrais justement d'envie de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait comme robe de cérémonie pour cette hiver. Je suis sûre que ça ne gênera pas Lucius si je lui emprunte. J'imagine qu'il peut-être très utile."

Et là-dessus, il mit le magazine dans son sac pour homme et s'éloigna en Transplanant.

FIN

**Note de Jennavere:** Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit enfin fini! Sniff! J'écrit cette histoire depuis si longtemps, comment vais-je faire sans elle? Quoi qu'il en soit merci à tous pour avoir attendu pour de chapitre, et pour avoir et pour avoir été des lecteurs plus encourageant que ce que j'aurai pu espéré. Maintenant, la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose:

**Va-t-il y avoir une suite?** Je ne le sais pas encore. J'ai une idée pour un sequel, et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à abandonner l'univers du Dragon apprivoisé. Donc vous verrez. J'ai plusieurs chose que j'aimerais écrire tout d'abord (des truc plutôt comique), et après…peut-être.

Et bonjour à tous, nous voici donc réunis aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre du "dragon apprivoisé", j'espère que cette histoire vous aura autant fait rire qu'elle m'a fait rire, moi. Que vous dire, à part que ça fait bizarre de voire que cette histoire touche à sa fin. Et je ne sais pas, pas pour vous mais moi elle va me manquer. Je vais arrêter de bavasser comme ça sinon je vais réussir à me faire pleurer toute seule comme une cruche, donc passons.

Rapide Réponses aux reviews :

**Kchka**,_ hanna_, **lunenoire**, _Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_, **Sahada**, _serpentis-draco_, **lemoncurd**, _lo hana ni ( comme tu viens de le lire c'est belle et bien le dernier chapitre, mais comme tu as du le lire juste au dessus, il se peux qu'il y ait une suite, alors rassuré ?)_, **onarluca** ( ouf suis soulagée, sauvée par ma prochaine trad, qui l'eut cru, lol merci miss d'être toujours là), **zaika**, _mathilde_, **Kaorulabelle**, _les adoratrices du BPJH_, **jessy**, _tchaye_, **Estelle01**, _Oxaline_, **laurine**, _Hisokaren_ Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais que je dis toujours la même chose mais c'est vrai elles me font un plaisir fou, j'adore les lire, alors MERCI. Surtout que certains d'entre vous sont là depuis le tout début, c'est très émouvant de voir que vous m'avez suivit tout le long de cette folle histoire. J'ai adoré recevoir vos impressions à chaque chapitre, savoir que cela vous avez fait rire ect… alors Merci encore, et bisous à tous.

**Minerve** : Mais dis moi, tu n'aurais pas un petit côté Trelawney, toi ? Car ta vision des choses étaient très proche de la vérité dis moi! Par contre, j'ai un petit message de Luciousss pour toi. Crazysnape s'éloigne après avoir remis un petit papier à notre petite Minerve qui ouvre délicatement le petit mot

" Tu t'approches Sev, et je t'enferme dans le hammam du manoir avec le seigneur des Ténèbres et Quedever … et n'oublie pas qu'ils sont en possession d'un certain "magasine de mode". Compris ?" crazysnape revient, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. J'espère que le petit message t'a plût, Lucius m'a bien fait promettre de ne pas oublier de te le remettre. Merci à toi pour ta review, kissou.

**Cyzia** : coucou miss, alors comme ça toi aussi on te traite de folle psychopathe ? Les gens n'ont vraiment plus aucun respect de nos jours pousse un petit soupire en même temps, je ne sais pas pour toi mais, soyons réaliste, c'est vrai, je suis une folle psychopathe, snif, ma couverture est grillée…Pour ce qui est des fics de Rysenn, elles sont sur fictionalley, je ne sais si elles sont sur fanfics. Me décerner la Palme d'or de la comédie et du rire ? Ouah j'aimerai bien mais vu ma prochaine trad, j'ai comme un doute…j'aurais du me taire? Hummm peut-être mais trop tard aussi, mdr bisous miss et a bientôt.

**Sybel 26** : D'accord, ça y est, j'ai compris. Je comprend vite mais parfois faut m'expliquer longtemps, lol, Je suis aller voir tes fanarts, ils sont vraiment très sympas, bravo, parce que moi je serais incapable de le faire.

**Vert emeraude** : Salut Mam'selle, alors comme ça la fin du dernier chapitre a fait mal? "Je suis vraiment navré" dit elle avec un petit sourire à la Hermione. J'espère que la fin ne t'as pas déçut, bisous miss et à +

**Vif d'or** : Hello, comment ça cette fin est horrible ? Même pas vrai d'abord, lol. Désolée pour l'attente, suis impardonnable… Merci pour ta reviews et toutes celle que tu as posté tout au long de l'histoire, elles m'ont grands plaisir. Bisous

**Yami Aku** Hello vous deux, je connais ça le coup du bug pendant la review, et je sais que c'est agaçant, alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de la retaper. Contente de voir que ce chapitre vous a fait rire, j'ai moi aussi adoré le passage dans le lit avec le Draco " Supérieur". Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? perso j'adore Hermione dedans, elle est délicieusement sadique, et vraiment j'adore. Kissou à vous deux et à bientôt.

**Quiproquo** : hello, miss, contente de savoir que je n'ai pas trop dénaturé l'original, et que l'histoire garde son côté délire. Bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir reviewé plus tôt, surtout quand tu vois la régularité avec laquelle je laisse des reviews moi-même, ce ne serait pas trop crédible... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir renvoyé le chapitre cette semaine, j'ai complètement zappé, promis je ne le ferais plus, (méchante crazy, méchante!), tu me pardonnes ? petit yeux triste kissou miss.

**Arwen 94** : merci miss pour toutes tes reviews. Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire t'ait plu.

**Miss malfoy** : Hello miss, tout d'abord, petite rectification je suis crazysnape, et je traduis des fics de jennavere. Le titre de ma prochaine trad ? "Le dernier jour de notre monde" mais je ne sais pas quand le premier chapitre arrivera. La traduction est à la hauteur de la fic ? Merci, c'est quelque chose qui me fait toujours un peu peur, surtout que jennavere est vraiment très doué et ses fics sont de vrai petit bijou, alors je crains toujours de ne pas garder la couleur de la fic. Me voilà rassurée. Bisous

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bon moment en notre compagnie,et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans une prochaine fic. Merci à tous. bisous


End file.
